Llamado de la Jungla
by Moon-9215
Summary: Ulodd, Jerlita, YxOC, HxOC Un año después de vencer a Xana, asecha un nuevo mal, y los chicos deben usar los poderes de los animales para vencerlo. La lleyenda de los héroes que salvaron Animaria hace mucho tiempo, esta a punto de resucitar. Ultimos caps.
1. Bienvenidos a la Jungla

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a la Jungla

París, Francia, había pasado ya un año desde la desactivación de XANA y los chicos eran enserio felices: Yumi y William se habían graduado y empezado la preparatoria, y Odd, Ulrich, Aelita y Jeremie se encontraban en su último año. Ya que Yumi ya no estaría en Kadic, a petición de ella la Pandilla había aceptado a Hiroki en el grupo, al cual le hacía feliz que los amigos de su hermana mayor lo vieran como un amigo. Los chicos se encontraban en la cafetería, charlando animadamente sobre sus planes para graduación.

-No puedo creer que en unos pocos meses nos graduaremos-dijo Aelita con una sonrisa triste.

-Si, parece que fue apenas ayer que los conocí, chicos-dijo Odd con la misma tristeza.

-Y, ¿Qué harán una vez que nos graduemos?-preguntó Jeremie.

-En mi caso todo esta planeado-dijo Ulrich con pesar-iré a la Academia Militar Rossembaun, en Heidelberg, Alemania-dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Odd, por su parte, mostró abatimiento en su mirada.

-Pues en mi caso, mis padres me mandaran a la escuela Nicolli Machiavelli, en Florencia-dijo el rubio, intentando fuertemente no romper a llorar.

-Al menos la tuya no es un colegio militar, Odd-dijo Ulrich con aburrimiento, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano.

-Si pero…-empezó a decir el rubio, pero su voz fue perdiendo fuerza.

-Pero, ¿Qué, Odd?-preguntó Aelita preocupada.

-El solo pensar que ya no los veré hace que me deprima-dijo muy triste, a lo que los demás bajaron la mirada también abatidos.

-Primero Yumi y William, ahora nosotros-dijo Jeremie-creo que nuestros días como la Pandilla están contados-agregó.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque cercano a Kadic, una figura encapuchada corría, como si alguien la persiguiera. Finalmente tropezó y lo que cuidaba con tanto esmero se le cayó de las manos, haciendo un ligero tintineo. Pensó en levantarlo pero oyó a sus perseguidores y, decidiendo volver más tarde por el objeto, solo pudo rezar porque sus perseguidores no lo encontraran antes que ella. Un rato más tarde, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita y Hiroki estaban en el bosque, el primero teniendo una "charla entre hombres" con el más joven, mientras de lejos los dos rubios charlaban animadamente con la única niña del grupo.

-Oye, Ulrich, ¿No te sientes mal porque mi hermana ya no esta aquí?-preguntó el menor interesado.

-No-contestó el mayor-poco antes de graduarse, ella y yo nos resolvimos y quedamos como amigos y nada más, principalmente porque ella se dio cuenta que amaba a William-explicó el mayor.

-Si, se que es eso, darte cuenta que tu enamoramiento no era más que una fantasía-dijo el menor.

-Pero, ¿Y Milly?-preguntó extrañado el mayor.

-Ella esta con Xavier Gosselin-contestó el niño japonés-creo que necesite eso para darme cuenta que lo mío con ella no era más que un calentón de verano-agregó, haciendo que al castaño se le resbalara una gota por la sien.

-¿Por qué siento que tu hermana nos golpearía a William y a mi si supiera que usas esas palabras?-preguntó retóricamente el chico.

En eso vio un destello rojo en es pasto, y al dirigirse a la fuente de luz se encontró con una especia de esfera de cristal rojo, del tamaño de una canica mediana, y en su interior tenia la figura en miniatura de un león rugiendo.

-¿Qué será esto?-preguntó curioso.

En ese instante un rayo lo impacto, y al alzar la vista se encontró con una especie de robots. Parecían tipos con mallas cafés, con armadura compuesta por hombreras, cinturón, botas, guantes, rodilleras color óxido, y una mascara que parecía una cara de pez. Naturalmente, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd y Hiroki se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los robots.

-¿Qué son esas cosas, Jeremie?-preguntó asustada la chica.

-No puedo creerlo, son robots-dijo sorprendido el rubio con lentes.

-Pero, ¿De donde salieron? Si vencimos a XANA hace un año-preguntó Ulrich anonadado.

De inmediato, los hombre-piraña atacaron al grupo, y Odd, Hiroki y Ulrich pelearon con ellos usando artes marciales, mientras Jeremie llevaba a Aelita a un lugar seguro. La pelea era pareja, los hombres-piraña eran muchos, pero aparentemente no eran muy inteligentes, y a los tres chicos se les hacía muy fácil el engañarlos. De pronto, de entre las sombras surgió la figura encapuchada, y al retirarse la capa resulto ser una mujer muy atractiva, de piel blanca, cuerpo esbelto, ojos verdes y bellos rizos dorados. Iba ataviada con un atuendo que parecía hecho a partir de ramas y hojas, coronada con una banda delgada color verde y oro en su frente. La misteriosa mujer traía un bastón de madera con lo que parecían enredaderas envolviéndolo, y lo usó para pelear con los Hombres-Piraña, los cuales iban cayendo con los golpes maestros que la rubia misteriosa les asestaba con su bastón. En pocos minutos, el último de esos seres cayó, y tras recuperarse de la paliza, todos emprendieron la retirada, desapareciendo como en una explosión de agua, y solo quedaron los cinco chicos y la mujer. Ulrich casi inmediatamente te le acercó a la mujer.

-Muchas gracias-dijo simplemente, mientras le ofrecía la mano a la mujer, quien solo se le quedó mirando desconfiada.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó la mujer a su vez, mientras veía retadora a los chicos. Ulrich fue quien contestó primero.

-Me llamo Ulrich Stern, señora-.

-Yo soy Odd Della Robbia-secundó Odd.

-Jeremie Belpois-le siguió Jeremie.

-Aelita Schaeffer-continuó Aelita.

-Hiroki Ishiyama-terminó Hiroki-¿Quién es usted?-agregó curioso.

-Soy Dulcea, Guerrera y Gobernante de Animaria-se presentó a si misma-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-inquirió a los chicos.

-Estábamos en nuestros asuntos, cuando esos hombres-peces …-empezó a decir Jeremie, cuando Dulcea lo interrumpió.

-Pirañatrones-corrigió-seres bio-mecánicos, creados con maquinaria combinada con ADN de piraña, viciosos, fuertes pero no poco brillantes-agregó, dejando atónitos a los cinco jóvenes.

-¿Los conoces?-fue la pregunta de Aelita.

-Si, y al monstruo que los creó-agregó Dulcea.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de allí, en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio abandonado, un tipo grande y musculoso, con piel negra, con el pelo muy corto, incluso se le veía el cráneo y con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, y una mujer con nariz ancha, lentes, frente aplastada, grandes incisivos, pelirroja, pálida y con anchas caderas esperaban pacientemente frente a un gran tubo lleno de un liquido pegajoso. El hombre calvo usaba indumentaria de cazador, mientras que la "ratona humana", camisa de seda de colores terrosos, pantalón de tela café y botas de tacón . Finalmente, el interior del tubo empezó a brillar, mostrando su contenido: un enorme cerebro, flotando en el viscoso liquido del tubo.

-Doctor Willow, señor-dijeron el hombre y la mujer al mismo tiempo, saludando al estilo militar.

-Mullion, reporte de status-pidió una voz como de anciano, que se daba a entender que salio de la maquina, era la voz del cerebro.

-Los Pirañatrones encontraron el Cristal del León, señor-anunció el hombre de color, con voz dura y áspera-pero fallaron en obtenerlo-agregó.

-Transom, los Pirañatrones son tu creación, así que, ¿podrías explicarme en qué fallaron?-preguntó el cerebro a la mujer.

-No fue 100% culpa de los Pirañatrones, señor-se excusó la mujer, tenía una voz nasal y siseaba al hablar-Dulcea mostró una gran resistencia, por no decir que, aparentemente, recibió ayuda-agregó, preocupada por la reacción del jefe.

-¿Animarios?-fue todo lo que preguntó el Doctor Willow con tono paciente, pero Mullion y Transom sabían que era el preludio de la tormenta, y cuando le dijeran…

-No, señor-empezó a decir Transom-aparentemente quienes ayudaron a Dulcea son terrícolas, humanos…-empezó a desviar los ojos mientras los cerraba con fuerza, y tras abrir uno d sus ojos, anunció-adolescentes, al parecer-dijo, antes de volver a cerrar el ojo.

Al no oír ningún tipo de reacción por parte del cerebro, Transom abrió los ojos, y ella y Mullion compartieron una mirada extrañada al ver que el Doctor Willow se había quedado repentinamente callado.

-¿Alguno de los Cristales Artificiales está listo?-preguntó Willow de pronto, extrañando a sus dos secuaces por el cambio tan brusco de tema.

-Solamente dos, señor: Pangolín y Mantis Religiosa-explicó Transom, con tono dudoso.

-Uno para cada uno de nosotros-agregó Mullion, esbozando una sonrisa siniestra.

-Bien, tómenlos, recuperen el Cristal, o si no…-Willow no terminó la frase.

-¿O si no…?-repitió Mullion en forma de pregunta, ya que su sonrisa siniestra se había vuelto una mirada preocupada.

-Exacto-fue la única respuesta del cerebro, antes de que de su tanque empezara a brillar amenazador.

Sin más, el hombre y la mujer se volvieron sobre sus talones y fueron al laboratorio de la pelirroja, antes de ponerse camino a Kadic. Mientras tanto, Ulrich y compañía se encontraban con Dulcea, todavía en el bosque, apenas dirigiendo la información que la rubia les había dado sobre los Pirañatrones, lo que aún no les decía era …

-¿Por qué la persiguen los Pirañatrones?-fue Jeremie quien hizo la pregunta. Dulcea solo suspiró.

-Buscan el Cristal del León, una antigua reliquia del pueblo de Animaria-explicó simplemente la guerrera rubia.

-¿Te refieres a esto?-preguntó Ulrich mientras sacaba la esfera de cristal de su bolsillo.

Quedó sorprendido al ver que, extrañamente, no solo brillaba más que cuando la encontró hace un rato, sino que además, parecía despedir algún tipo de calor que hormigueaba por su cuerpo. Dulcea, al ver la esfera, abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-fue todo lo que pudo articular, pues parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-Entre la hierba, hace un rato-respondió el alemán.

Dulcea pareció meditar por unos instantes, antes de simplemente suspirar.

-Deben venir conmigo, todos-empezó a decirles a los cinco chicos, mientras su vista iba de Jeremie a Hiroki(estaban puestos en orden: Jeremie, Ulrich, Aelita, Odd y Hiroki) y viceversa-su seguridad, y tal vez la de todo su mundo, depende de que mi corazonada sea acertada-dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a los cinco jóvenes, quienes simplemente aún no sabían en lo que se habían metido. Y esto apenas empezaba…

Continuará…

Otro fic, otra moneda, metafóricamente hablando. Ojala les guste Llamado de la Jungla, e iré actualizando mis otros fics conforme me inspire. Antes de acabar quiero dejar algo claro: se que nuestro colega escritor dragon oscuro tambn escribe fics que tambn son Xovers de Code Lyoko con alguna generación de Power Rangers, pero kiero dejar en claro ke esta idea es mia, no la robé ni nada. Para ir callando a kienes kieran acusarme d plagio.


	2. Bienvenidos a la Jungla 2

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos a la Jungla, 2° Parte

A raíz de que necesitaban un lugar donde conversar en privado, los chicos llevaron a Dulcea hasta la Ermita. Ya en la antigua casa, Dulcea sacó de un costal que llevaba con ella un pequeño saco de tela, y se puso a explicar la historia sobre su mundo.

-El mío era un reino orgulloso y ancestral, que existía en un mundo paralelo a este, pero no obstante, estábamos al tanto sobre la existencia de este mundo: era, el reino de Animaria-empezó a relatar la rubia, mientras lanzaba una especie de polvo al aire, que por arte de magia se convirtió en una especie de nube de humo, que como un proyector empezó a mostrar imágenes que maravillaron a los cinco chicos: Había una espesa jungla, y en medio de esta un hermoso valle, donde había una aldea, donde habitaban humanos y animales tanto domésticos como salvajes. Dulcea siguió su relato.

-Los animales y los humanos convivíamos en armonía, todos éramos iguales, ya que todos respetábamos la importancia de la naturaleza, todo era perfecto-mientras hablaba, apareció la imagen era un grupo de hombres, en compañía de leones, tigres y osos, todos cazando en equipo. La siguiente era de una mujer, tejiendo ayudada por una enorme viuda negra.

-Pero un día, un horrible mal apareció, que infectó a nuestro mundo con sus toxinas mortales-la imagen en la "pantalla" fue la de una criatura de espaldas. Parecía un hombre, pero a clara vista se notaba que no era humano, y vestía una enorme capa negra, y justo como relataba Dulcea, empezó a arrojar de sus manos una especie de baba morada, que aniquilaba plantas y humanos, todo cuanto tocaba. Los que no corrían la suerte de ser tocados por la baba tóxica, caían presas de horribles criaturas humanoides, todas de piel morada.

-Cuando todo parecía perdido, aparecieron ellos: los nueve Guerreros Animales, ellos habían creado, invocando los espíritus de los animales, un grupo de cristales mágicos, cada uno con el espíritu de un animal en concreto-la siguiente imagen era, como relataba la rubia, un grupo de nueve personas, seis hombres, tres mujeres, todos usaban pantalones anchos de tela de colores distintos, túnicas cortas, cinturones y hombreras. Uno de los hombres, el que parecía ser el líder, vistiendo un atuendo rojo, acompañado de un león de luz roja, combatía usando una espada a las criaturas. Una de las mujeres, con atuendo color azul, combatía con un báculo con el que lanzaba rayos de luz, ayudada por un delfín de luz azul. Dos de los hombres, uno con atuendo blanco, y que portaba una cadena que al final tenia una hoz, y otro con atuendo gris acero, y que usaba un par de filosas dagas curvas, combatían al lado de, respectivamente, un halcón de luz blanca y un tiburón de luz color metal. Otra de las mujeres, que lucía un traje color azul claro, combatía a las criaturas con lo que parecían garras de plata, acompañada de un tigre de luz blanca, cuyas rayas eran del mismo color que su traje. El cuarto de los hombres, de atuendo color morado, usaba lo que parecían ser guantes de metal, y su compañero era un enorme cangrejo violinista de luz morada. Detrás suyo, el siguiente de los hombres, de atuendo amarillo, golpeaba a las criaturas de baba con su vara de combate, mientras el gorila de luz amarilla que lo acompañaba las abatía. Finalmente, la última de las mujeres, con atuendo verde jade y acompañada de un pavo real de luz verde jade, y el último de los hombres, de atuendo negro y con un murciélago de luz negra como compañero, acababan con las criaturas restantes, la mujer con sus abanicos y el hombre con su látigo. Dulcea siguió contando

-Tras una cruda batalla, lograron derrotar al monstruo que amenazó Animaria y, con sus últimas fuerzas, disgregaron los Cristales por todo su mundo, rezando por que no cayeran en malas manos-Enfrente a la misteriosa criatura, que seguía de espaldas, estaban los nueve guerreros, acompañados no solo de los animales de luz que los chicos habían visto antes, sino por otros-un cheetah, un oso, un elefante, una morsa, un lagarto, un búho, un lobo, un ciervo, y otros más que no pudieron ver claramente-, era como si tuvieran un espécimen de cada animal existente. Aunque la criatura, si acabó con varios de esos animales, finalmente fue acabada y los guerreros, moribundos, invocaron un poderoso hechizo. Lo último que vieron antes de que la nube de humo se disgregara, fue una imagen desde el espacio de la Tierra, y vieron atónitos como varios haces de luz se elevaron de esta, y se dispersaron por todo el globo. Al volver la mirada a Dulcea, la guerrera tenía mirada seria.

-El único de los Cristales que dejaron en Animaria, como protección, fue el del León, que pasó de mano en mano por generaciones en la familia real de Animaria-explicó la mujer.

-Pero eso no explica, ¿Por qué dejaste tu mundo?-preguntó Jeremie preocupado, como si supiera que se avecinaba algo malo.

-Dos mil años luego de aquella batalla, ellos llegaron-anunció Dulcea, mientras tomaba otro puñado de polvos, y los arrobaba al aire, formando una nueva nube. En el mismo valle, se encontraba Dulcea charlando animadamente con varios aldeanos, que al parecer volvían de cazar junto a los tigres y los leones, cuando de la nada, llegaron dos figuras: Transom y Mullion, acompañados de un nutrido ejercito de Pirañatrones. Inmediatamente luego de su llegada, los robots se entregaron a una horrible orgía de destrucción, a la cual estaban sumados Transom y Mullion, ella con un láser y el con sus fuertes manos. Destruyeron casas, asesinaban humanos y animales por igual.

-La Guardia Real intentó poner resistencia pero…-justo como relataba la rubia, un grupo de hombres y mujeres con armadura tipo gladiador intentaron poner cara al ejercito, pero fueron fácilmente abatidos por los Pirañatrones. La siguiente imagen era de Dulcea corriendo, llegando a un templo de roca de basalto, que tenía estatuas de varios animales.

-Rápidamente supe que buscaban, el Cristal del León, corrí al Templo de los Ancestros, tomé el Cristal y abrí un portal a su mundo-y justo como Dulcea contaban, los chicos vieron como ella en el "recuerdo" llegaba a un altar construido a los Guerreros, tomaba la esfera de cristal, y abría un portal por el cual cruzó. La nube se volvió a deshacer, y ella siguió con el mismo rostro serio.

-En menos de un día, perdí mi reino, mi hogar, todo-dijo con voz que temblaba de furia, y los chicos no pudieron más que entristecerse por el relato de la guerrera.

-Lo siento mucho, Dulcea-fue todo lo que pudo decir Aelita, que de hecho sabía como se sentía perder a sus seres queridos.

-Pero, nosotros, ¿Qué tenemos que ver?-preguntó Ulrich interesado.

-Si mi corazonada es correcta, mucho, Ulrich-fue todo lo que dijo Dulcea-y solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-agregó, antes de ponerse a preparar una especie de ritual. Primero encendió unas antorchas, que colocó estratégicamente en las esquinas de la sala. Luego, pidió a los chicos que cerraran todas las cortinas de la casa, dejándola en una oscuridad total. Casi después, sacó del costal del que había sacado los polvos con los que creó la "nube proyector" una bolsa de cuero pequeña, aparentemente del tamaño de su mano. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita y Hiroki vieron extrañados todo el procedimiento.

-Dulcea, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Aelita curiosa.

-Simple, Aelita, es un simple ritual-explicó la mujer- un ritual que los involucra-agregó, extrañando a los cinco chicos.

-¿Tendremos que desnudarnos, o sacrificar algún animal?-preguntó curioso Hiroki, haciendo que todos se le quedaran viendo como a un bicho raro (N/a: Pues claro, esta raro que el niño sepa de esto no? :p). Dulcea solo rió divertida ante el comentario.

-No, Hiroki, solo pónganse en hilera, del mayor al menor de derecha a izquierda-fue la respuesta de la rubia.

Justo mientras esto pasaba, Transom y Mullion se encontraban en la ciudad, para ser concretos desde la cima de un edificio, mirando el lugar que estaban por destruir. Mullion bufó molesto.

-Tienes que recalibrar ese teletransportador tuyo, mujer-le dijo a Transom, mientras veía con asco el lugar en el cual habían aparecido.

-En vez de quejarte, podríamos ponernos en acción-dijo la mujer indiferente, mientras sacaba un par de esferas de cristal, parecidas a la que Ulrich encontró, pero estas eran diferentes: una era azul militar, y la figura dentro era un pangolín con la cola enrollada junto a su cuerpo; el otro cristal era verde pasto, y la figura era la de una mantis religiosa amenazando con sus hoces. Transom le entregó a Mullion el cristal de pangolín, y ella se quedó con el de la mantis. Ambos villanos alzaron las manos en que llevaban los cristales, los cuales empezaron a brillar con sus respectivos colores.

-Espíritu del Pangolín-gritó Mullion triunfante, con una cara que reflejaba una sádica satisfacción.

-Espíritu de la Mantis Religiosa-anunció Transom, con voz neutral pero una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro. Casi inmediatamente, ambos sufrieron una transformación: Mullion ahora vestía una especie de coraza color marrón, cuyas placas se extendían por todo su cuerpo, usaba pantalones de paracaidista y camisa sin mangas, ambos color azul militar, botas de combate color marrón, y una especie de casco, además de que traía garras; Transom por su parte lucía una especie de traje de cuero negro, con placas de metal verde en el pecho, las piernas, los brazos y las manos, sus anchas caderas fueron reemplazadas por una figura digna de supermodelo, la armadura tenía hombreras que parecían ojos de insecto, y el yelmo tenía tres picos, uno a cada lado y otro en el centro, traía un cinturón en el cual lucía la cara de una mantis, botas de tacón de aguja, y portaba dos grandes guadañas. Mullion miró triunfal su nueva apariencia.

- Me encanta este trabajo-dijo sádicamente feliz.

-Y se pone mejor-respondió Transom, quien a pesar de su apariencia seguía teniendo su voz nasal y si siseo-Pirañatrones-gritó con voz imperiosa, y a su orden aparecieron varios de los robots-piraña, a quienes los dos villanos dirigieron al empezar a destruir la ciudad.

Mientras Transom y Mullion comenzaban a atacar la ciudad, Dulcea se había dispuesto a iniciar el ritual del cual les había hablado a los chicos. Tal como había pedido, se habían puesto en orden: Ulrich a la derecha, Odd junto a el, Aelita en el centro, luego Jeremie y Hiroki a la izquierda. Dulcea tomó el saco de polvos, extrajo una generosa cantidad y tomó la palabra.

-Este ritual, me permitirá saber si son quienes yo creo que son-anunció Dulcea, y todos se miraron unos a otros-cierren los ojos, y descubran su interior-pidió la mujer, y los cinco jóvenes cumplieron. Dulcea extendió las manos, donde tenía los polvos, se las acercó a los labios y sopló vigorosamente. Apenas los polvos tocaron a los chicos, sus ropas sufrieron un cambio: La ropa de Hiroki fue reemplazada por una simple falda de cuero marrón, con sandalias estilo griego cuyas correas le llegaban a media pantorrilla, un cinturón de metal y protectores para brazos también de cuero marrón; Jeremie conservaba sus lentes, pero su ropa fue reemplazada por una toga gris estilo griego, unas sandalias también griegas que solo le llegaban a los tobillos, y un ceñidor de cuerda blanco; Aelita tenía un traje que parecía de amazona griega, ya que se conformaba de un peto de cuero y metal, una falta de tela blanca, sandalias tipo griegas cuyas correas llegaban a sus rodillas, bandas de metal que llegaban a los codos y una banda parecida a la de Dulcea en su frente, solo que esta era de color marrón en vez de verde; Odd usaba, al igual que Jeremie, una toga grieta, pero la suya era blanca, las correas de sus sandalias llegaban un poco más arriba que las de Hiroki, usaba un cinturón de metal, bandas de metal en las muñecas y en la frente usaba una banda de cuero blanco, además de que, de la nada, se vio usando el mismo peinado que usaba cuando llegó a Kadic; Ulrich usaba un chaleco de cuero rojo, falda también de cuero rojo, cinturón de metal, sandalias que también le llegaban a las rodillas, protectores para los brazos de cuero rojo, con los bordes rematados de metal, y una banda de metal dorado, parecida a una corona (N/a: Fangirls, comiencen a gritar tan fuerte como quieran ;)). Todos abrieron los ojos y vieron impresionados sus trajes, y Dulcea también los miraba, en su caso complacida.

-Mi supuesto era correcto, ustedes son los Elegidos, los nuevos Guerreros Animales-anunció complacida.

-Pero… ¿Cómo seríamos los Guerreros?-preguntó extrañado Jeremie-ellos eran nueve, y nosotros somos solo cinco-agregó. Dulcea solo rió por lo bajo.

-Los demás seguro irán apareciendo a lo largo del camino-fue la respuesta de la guerrera, que a decir verdad fue suficiente para los chicos.

-Pero, ¿Por qué solo el traje de Ulrich es colorido?-preguntó Hiroki.

-Por que el ha sido el único que ha encontrado su Cristal Animal-fue la respuesta de Dulcea-sus trajes cambiarán conforme cada quien vaya recibiendo uno-agregó. Pero luego la mujer abrió los ojos, con una cara que reflejaba miedo.

-Dulcea, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Aelita preocupada.

-Hay problemas en la ciudad-anunció-deben ir inmediatamente-agregó mirando a los chicos con seriedad, y, luego de mirarse unos a los otros por unos segundos, todos asintieron. Pero justo antes de que Ulrich saliera con los demás, Dulcea lo detuvo.

-Ulrich, en caso de necesidad, utiliza el poder del Cristal del León-le aconsejó al alemán.

-Y, ¿Cómo lo uso?-preguntó este apurado.

-Cuando lo necesites, solo invoca su espíritu, y el te responderá-fue todo lo que le dijo Dulcea, antes de dejar que se fuera con los demás.

Cuando llegaron al centro, donde se presentaban los disturbios, vieron desde lejos como la gente corría aterrada.

-Dios, esto es un pandemonio-declaró Aelita asombrada al ver a la gente corriendo despavorida-todos estan aterrados-agregó preocupada.

-Si-concordó Odd-deben estarlo para no notar como estamos vestidos-agregó, ganándose una mirada molesta de los demás-¿Qué? Es verdad, parece que nos adelantamos al Halloween-agregó, al parecer queriendo sonar gracioso.

Decidiendo no contestar el comentario del rubio, los cinco chicos corrieron para pelear contra los Pirañatrones. Ulrich, Odd y Hiroki pelearon con artes marciales, al igual que en el bosque, mientras que Jeremie y Aelita, a pesar de no ser muy conocedores del como pelear, demostraban también tener habilidad en la auto-defensa. Ninguno notó que desde arriba del edificio, Transom y Mullion, cada uno en su forma transformada, veían desde una azotea como el grupo combatía a los Pirañatrones, y de hecho les daban una paliza a los robots.

-¿Quiénes son esos mocosos?-preguntó Mullion molesto. Transom solo sacó un aparato pequeño, el cual comenzó a manipular.

-No lo sé, pero según el escáner, ese del cabello castaño tiene el Cristal-dijo con tono neutro. Mullion solo rió divertido.

-Cuando creí que este día sería aburrido-dijo triunfal-¿te unes, preciosa?-preguntó a la genio.

-Claro-fue la respuesta de la mujer-mantis. Y dicho esto, ambos saltaron de la azotea para plantar cara a los chicos, quienes quedaron atónitos al ver a los que lideraban a los robots.

-Muy bien, mocosos-dijo Mullion con voz autoritaria-no se quienes sean ni me importa, pero tu, el del mechoncito-dijo dirigiéndose a Ulrich-entréganos el Cristal del León y nadie saldrá lastimado-le dijo amenazador.

-Enfréntense a mí y serán ustedes quienes salgan lastimados-fue la respuesta del alemán quien fue rápidamente secundado por sus compañeros.

-Que así sea-contestó el hombre de color, con su típica sonrisa sádica, antes de que el y Transom se lanzaran al ataque. Los chicos se defendían como podían, esquivando las garras del hombre-pangolín y las hoces de la mujer-mantis, ya que aunque el primero era fuerte era lento, y la segunda era rápida pero débil y le costaba moverse con agilidad.

-¿No están ya un poco crecidos para jugar a disfrazarse?-se burló Odd, mientras les sacaba la lengua a los dos villanos, quienes en respuesta atacaron en equipo, aunque el rubio los esquivó.

-Oigan, intenten atraparme-los retó Hiroki, antes de ser perseguido por los dos, pero antes de que lo atraparan se escabulló entre dos autos, en un espacio tan angosto que ni Transom pasaría por el, pero la pelirroja, inteligentemente, corto ambos autos con sus hoces, agarrando al niño. Cuando parecía que lastimaría a Hiroki, Aelita saltó y de una patada la obligo a soltarlo. La pelea era pareja, ya que aunque los chicos tenían desventaja al no tener armaduras como los dos villanos, ellos eran menos y no eran tan rápidos y ágiles como ellos. Fue cuando Mullion, finalmente, perdió la paciencia.

-Suficiente-dijo apretando los dientes-Transom, ¿No dijiste que estos cristales con copias de los verdaderos?-preguntó a gritos a su compañera.

-De hecho, Mullion querido-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba su cristal-¡Mantis Religiosa, Desgárralos!-gritó mientras lanzaba su cristal al aire, el cual empezó a brillar con una luz verde pasto. Casi de inmediato, apareció una enorme mantis religiosa, la cual mostraba de forma amenazadora sus dos hoces, brillantes como si fueran de metal.

-Ahora si hablas mi idioma, nena-dijo triunfal el moreno, mientras sacaba su propio cristal-¡Pangolín, Acábalos!-ordenó mientras también lanzaba el cristal al aire, que empezó a destellar con su brillo azul militar. Lo que apareció esta vez fue un enorme pangolín, que amenazó a los cinco chicos con su larga lengua-no tienen mucha confianza ahora, ¿Verdad, mocosos?-preguntó Mullion con una sádica alegría.

-Muy bien, esto es malo-fue todo lo que dijo Jeremie.

-No se desanimen, chicos, tenemos que poder-fueron las palabras que Ulrich dijo para alentarlos.

-Ulrich, pudimos con ellos cuando eran solo ellos, ¿Cómo vencemos a dos animales tamaño caguama?-dijo Odd alarmado, mientras agitaba los brazos para representar el tamaño de los dos animales.

-Dulcea cuenta con nosotros, y no le fallaremos-fue todo lo que Ulrich dijo, y como si fuera un encantamiento eso armó a los otros cuatro de valor.

-Que tierno-dijo Transom con fingida ternura-pero a ver si su valor puede con esto: ¡Mantis Religiosa, Cuchillas de Metal!-ordenó al insecto gigante, el cual sin chistar agitó sus hoces, lanzando un par de cuchillas de luz.

-Y con esto-agregó Mullion-¡Pangolín, Látigo de Lengua!-ordenó a su vez, y el pangolín atacó con su lengua, la cual antes de atacar empezó a brillar. Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, lanzando a volar a nuestros héroes. Pero, aún lastimado por la fuerza de los dos ataques, Ulrich se levantó y se puso en posición de pelea-Que conmovedor, el niño quiere defender a sus amigos-se burló Mullion.

-No solo lo hago por mis amigos, lo hago por Dulcea, por vengar lo que ustedes le arrebataron,- empezó a decir Ulrich decidido-y es por eso… ¡QUE NUNCA ME RENDIRÉ!-gritó, antes de empezar a brillar con una fuerte luz roja. Sus amigos solo pudieron ver atónitos lo que sucedía con su amigo. Sin que ninguno lo viera, Ulrich sacó el cristal, y alzó la mano en que lo tenía-Espíritu Del León-gritó enérgico, y la luz se intensificó. Cuando esta se disipó, el traje de Ulrich había vuelto a cambiar: Ahora era una elegante armadura de metal reluciente, abajo se veía que usaba cota de malla, y un yelmo, además de portar espada, y un escudo con la imagen de un león(N/a: si han visto las crónicas de narnia, solo imagínense la armadura de peter).

-Wow, Ulrich, te ves… tan imponente-dijo Odd completamente impresionado, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Ulrich y Odd sentados en un árbol…-empezó a canturrear Hiroki divertido, pero no pudo terminar por que Odd le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

-Gran cosa, el chico tiene el poder del cristal, con solo vencerlo podremos llevárnoslo-declaró Transom con voz neutral-Mantis Religiosa, ¡Cuchillas de Metal!-volvió a ordenarle a su animal, pero en vez de salir herido, Ulrich simplemente bloqueó las cuchillas con su escudo, dejando perpleja a la mujer.

-Como piquetes de mosquito-declaró Ulrich, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Mira como se hace, Transom-le dijo Mullion a su compañera, antes de chasquear los dedos-Pangolín, ¡Látigo de Lengua!-ordeno al mamífero, el cual atacó al alemán con su lengua brillante, solo para que este se la cortara de un tajo de su espada, enfureciendo al hombre.

-Déjenme mostrarles un verdadero animal-les dijo Ulrich, mientras sacaba el cristal, antes de arrojarlo al aire-¡León, Ruge!-gritó, y del cristal surgió una luz roja. En el interior de éste, se distinguía la imagen en chibi de un león, que fue envuelta en llamas, creciendo, y de pronto apareció un enorme león rojo, cuya melena, garras y la punta de la cola eran de un rojo mas profundo que el resto del cuerpo. El león emitió un potente rugido. (N/a: kienes hayan visto dino rey si, me basé en como se hacen grandes los dinos para hacer esto).

-No puede ser-dijo Transom incrédula.

-Si puede-dijo Ulrich alzando su espada-León, ¡Bola de Fuego!-ordenó vivazmente, y a la orden el león empezó a correr en dirección a los dos animales, pero a media carrera su cuerpo enteró se cubrió de llamas, hasta que básicamente era lo que decía su ataque, una bola de fuego, que alcanzó y carbonizó a la mantis y al pangolín, y con ellos a sus dueños. El impacto del ataque fue tanto, que los dos Cristales Artificiales se rompieron en mil pedazos, y con ellos no solo desaparecieron los dos animales, sino que Transom y Mullion regresaron a la normalidad.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Mullion atónito, al ver que ya no usaba la armadura.

-Ese mocoso destruyó mis cristales, lo que deshizo la transformación-dijo la mujer indignada y molesta. Pero al ver que el león gigante seguía allí, simplemente sacó un aparatito-nos vamos, pero volveremos-fue todo lo que dijo antes de activarlo, yéndose con su compañero lejos.

Una vez fuera de peligro, el león se volvió hacia Ulrich, y sumisamente le postró a sus pies, mientras el alemán le acariciaba la cabeza hasta que desapareció, envuelto en una luz roja y regresando al cristal. Luego el chico se volvió a sus amigos, mientras unas llamas empezaron a envolverlo y, cuando estas se disolvieron en el aire, vieron que el usaba su atuendo de gladiador.

-Ulrich, eso fue genial-dijo Aelita emocionada, mientras corría a abrazarlo. Mientras todos sus amigos corrían a felicitarlo, Ulrich simplemente te quedó sorprendido, ya que ni el acababa de creer lo que había pasado.

-Mejor nos vamos antes de que las autoridades vengan-apremió Jeremie, y dicho y hecho todos se fueron de regreso a la Ermita. Cuando volvieron, Dulcea los recibió como héroes.

-Estoy muy orgullosa, lograron no solo detenerlos, sino mantener a salvo el cristal-dijo orgullosa a sus nuevos amigos, quienes solo se ruborizaron de orgullo, todos menos Ulrich, que permaneció serio-¿Qué sucede, Ulrich?-preguntó Dulcea al notar el rostro del joven.

-Esto apenas comienza, ¿verdad?-preguntó Ulrich simplemente. Dulcea solo suspiró.

-Si, así es-fue su respuesta-este fue solo el primero de los cristales, aun quedan varios por recuperar-les explicó a los cinco chicos.

-Y algo me dice que esas personas, Transom y Mullion, también los quieren-expresó Jeremie, mientras ponía rostro pensativo.

-Bueno, que lo intenten, porque no son rivales para nosotros-dijo Odd con una sonrisa, que se propagó entre sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, en el Laboratorio, el Dr. Willow castigaba a Mullion y a Transom por haber fallado, sometiéndolos a una severa tortura de electrochoques, mientras sus dos lacayos rogaban por sus vidas.

-Esos mocosos no me detendrán-fue todo lo que declaró el cerebro, sordo a las súplicas del hombre y la mujer-los cristales, y el mundo, serán míos-declaró con voz siniestra. Dulcea y Ulrich tenían razón. Esto era solo el principio…

Continuará…

El 2° capitulo de Llamado de la Jungla, por favor todos a los que les haya gustado dejen comentarios. Si no les gustó el diseño del traje de Ulrich perdonen, es que pensé que el traje de samurai ya estaba muy usado y quería usar otra cosa que igual reflejara el valor de Ulrich. Bueno eso es todo. Chao.


	3. La Magia del Delfín

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 3: La Magia del Delfín

En la Ermita, los chicos observaban como Dulcea trazaba un símbolo con tiza, que se componía de un circulo con dos cuadrados dentro, puestos en forma de estrella de ocho picos, y dentro de estos había otro circulo. El procedimiento llamó la atención de los cinco.

-¿Qué haces, Dulcea?-preguntó Ulrich curioso.

-Un simple conjuro, eso nada más-fue la respuesta de la guerrera, pero cuando Hiroki abrió la boca para decir algo, ella se le adelantó-no tienen que sacrificar nada ni sacarse nada, de hecho ahora ustedes no tiene que hacer nada-agregó, antes de que el japonés preguntara, y este solo se limitó a cerrar la boca. Ante la mirada atónita de los cinco adolescentes, Dulcea encendió una cerilla, y la arrojo al centró del circulo, el cual empezó a brillar. El circulo empezó a expandirse, llegando incluso a pasar a través de los muros. Luego, nada. Parecía que absolutamente nada había cambiado.

-Dulcea, exactamente, ¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Aelita curiosa.

-Simple, solo cree un campo mágico alrededor de la Ermita, que se expande hasta la barda de afuera-explicó la rubia-cualquiera fuera del campo verá la Ermita justo como siempre ha estado, sin ningún cambio-explicó, sorprendiendo a los cinco jóvenes-y se pondrá mejor-agregó con una sonrisa misteriosa. Del costal que llevaba, sacó otra pequeña bolsa, y se dirigió a una parte del piso, donde la madera estaba rota y se veía el suelo bajo la casa. Dulcea sacó unas semillas, que eran el contenido de la bolsa

-Sus escritos sagrados dicen que su Dios se tardó siete días en crear el paraíso-comenzó a decir Dulcea, mientras que con el tacón de la bota hacia un hoyo en el piso-ahora probaré que no pudo tardarse tanto-agregó mientras dejaba caer las semillas en el hoyo, que volvió a tapar con tierra. Luego empezó a murmurar unas palabras en un idioma extraño, y del piso empezaron a brotar vainas, raíces, en fin una veintena de plantas, que cubrieron paredes, muebles, todo. De la pared empezó a brotar agua, convirtiendo una esquina en un pequeño estanque. Para cuando todo terminó, la Ermita quedó convertida en una jungla hecha casa. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita y Hiroki quedaron anonadados. Dulcea solo rió por las caras de sus discípulos.

-¿Qué les parece?-preguntó la rubia a los jóvenes cuando todo terminó.

-Esta increíble, Dulcea-dijo Jeremie sorprendido.

-Ahora tendrás donde vivir-agregó Aelita alegre, feliz de que su antigua casa volvería a estar habitada.

-No solo eso, Aelita-respondió la guerrera-tendremos donde reunirnos y entrenar-agregó, llamando la atención del grupo.

-¿Entrenar?-preguntó Jeremie curioso.

-Por supuesto-repuso Dulcea-esas dos personas, Transom y Mullion, se fortalecen día a día, ustedes también necesitan fortalecerse-explicó Dulcea-empezaremos con combates, así que vamos al jardín-agregó mientras se ponía en camino, mientras que los chicos la seguían, cuatro de ellos rezongando(N/a: adivinen quien no ;p). Cuando llegaron al jardín, Dulcea se dio vuelta para mirarlos cara a cara.

-Comenzaremos con combates entre ustedes-dijo la rubia-Jeremie, Aelita, ustedes primero-les dijo a al de lentes y a la de pelo rosa. El niño y la niña pasaron al frente y se pusieron uno frente al otro, con unos pasos de distancia.

-Comiencen-fue todo lo que dijo Dulcea, y el combate comenzó. Jeremie hacía movimientos evasión, mientras se acercaba a Aelita.

-Aelita, ojala me perdones luego de que te…-empezó a decir el rubio cuando, de improvisto, Aelita lo tomó de la túnica y le aplicó un movimiento de judo, dejando al rubio en el suelo.

-¿Luego de que me qué, Jer?-preguntó la niña con una sonrisa, mientras el de lentes deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase.

-Avanza el ganador-anunció la guerrera-Hiroki, tu turno-le indicó al menor, quien corriendo se puso frente a Aelita-comiencen-dijo la rubia, y el japonés se lanzó a atacar a la rubia, a la cual solo le bastó moverse y ponerle el pie para derribar al niño, dejándolo humillado por su tan tonta derrota.

-Avanza el ganador-dijo Dulcea-Odd, te toca-dijo Dulcea, y el otro rubio dio el paso al frente-comiencen-dijo, y ambos empezaron a pelear.

Los otros tres chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver el modo en que la pareja peleaba: cuando Aelita intentaba golpear a Odd, este esquivaba, cuando Odd quería patear a Aelita, esta bloqueaba. No fue sino hasta que Aelita se distrajo que Odd vio su oportunidad. Dio un barrido en el suelo y derribó a la pelirosa, que cayó de sentón al piso.

-Avanza el ganador-volvió a anunciar Dulcea una vez acabado el combate, mientras Aelita volvía a la fila, sobándose el trasero por la forma en que cayó. Antes de que Dulcea se lo indicara, Ulrich dio un paso al frente, y se puso frente al rubio.

-Comiencen-dijo Dulcea, y el combate inició.

Si la pelea entre Odd y Aelita los había dejado sorprendidos, el de Odd y Ulrich los dejó aún más. Ulrich bloqueaba los golpes de Odd, este a su vez se alejaba de las patadas de Ulrich. En cierto punto, empezaron a perseguirse el uno al otro, y cuando el perseguido se daba la vuelta, volvían a darse de golpes, sin llegar a lastimarse el uno al otro. Mientras Ulrich perseguía a Odd, este, en su carrera, corrió por la corteza de un árbol, para luego hacer un salto mortal y ponerse a la espalda de Ulrich, pero antes de que el rubio pudiera atacar el alemán se dio la vuelta y bloqueó su golpe. Ulrich intentó hacerle un barrido a Odd, como el que le había hecho Aelita, pero el rubio, demostrando ser rápido, lo esquivo dando un par de piruetas hacia atrás. Haciendo una nueva pirueta, esta vez hacia delante, Odd intentó patear a Ulrich con su talón izquierdo, pero el alemán bloqueó rápidamente el golpe atrapando la pierna de Odd en el aire, pero Odd se apoyó en el piso con sus dos manos y trató de patearlo con la derecha, pero Ulrich rápidamente se quitó antes de recibir el golpe. En el último momento, Ulrich dio un segundó barrido, que esta vez el rubio no pudo esquivar, cayendo de espaldas al piso. Ulrich se apresuró y se colocó sobre Odd, poniendo sus rodillas sus muslos y las manos agarrando firmemente sus muñecas, inmovilizando totalmente al italiano. Odd simplemente forcejeó con fuerza intentando sacarse a Ulrich, no por no querer aceptar la derrota, sino por lo penoso de su posición junto a su amigo castaño. Ulrich por otro lado parecía en Babilonia, pues sin inmutarse por los forcejeos de Odd, aprovechó para ver fijamente a su amigo: su cabello rubio como el oro, su piel blanca, sus ojos violetas cual amatistas, ahora con una chispa de rabieta en ellos…

-Bien hecho, Ulrich, puedes levantarte-le dijo Dulcea, sacándolo de su ensoñación, y Ulrich sin más se levantó, al igual que Odd con un enorme sonrojo en la cara. Dulcea solo sonrió, antes de volverse al grupo-bien, ¿podría alguien decirme la lección?-preguntó, a lo que Jeremie levantó la mano, y la guerrera le hizo un gesto para que el rubio hablara.

-Que necesitamos entrenar más si queremos vencer a Transom y a Mullion-fue la respuesta del de lentes, pero Dulcea mientras lo oía veía el cielo. Ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Tendremos que seguir mañana-anunció la guerrera, dirigiendo su vista hacia el equipo-vuelvan a su escuela y descansen, Hiroki debe volver a casa, me imagino-les aconsejó.

-Es cierto-concordó Jeremie-falta casi una hora para que de el toque de queda en Kadic-agregó, mirando su reloj.

-Y mañana es el paseo al acuario-mencionó Odd-y yo quiero ir al acuario-dijo, agitando los brazos como un niño berrinchudo, haciendo que a los otros cuatro les cayera una gotita por la sien.

-Pero, ¿Cómo explicamos nuestro cambio de ropa?-preguntó Aelita preocupada, al recordar como estaban vestidos.

-A mi papá le dará un infarto si me ve usando esto-agregó Hiroki, señalando la falda que ahora usaba. Dulcea solo sonrió.

-Antes de que se vayan, quiero darles algo-anunció la mujer, dándole a cada uno un brazalete de cuero, que tenían un tipo de correa para atarse en la muñeca. También notaron que mientras que el de Ulrich mostraba la silueta de un león rugiendo debajo del cristal rojo que ostentaba, mientras que los demás solo tenían un cristal incoloro decorándolos-esto servirá para comunicarse entre ustedes y conmigo, y tranquilos, al salir del campo de fuerza les espera una sorpresa-les explicó, dejando extrañados a los cinco jóvenes.

Y precisamente, al salir de la Ermita, los chicos miraron sorprendidos que tenían la ropa que traían al conocer a Dulcea. Odd incluso había recuperado su peinado de siempre. Aunque claro, tuvieron que decidir que le preguntarían a Dulcea al día siguiente volviendo del paseo, pues debían apresurarse a volver a Kadic antes de que diera el toque de queda, y Hiroki debía volver a casa antes de que sus padres se hicieran preguntas. Mientras tanto, en el Laboratorio del Doctor Willow, Transom trabajaba en dos nuevos cristales, cuando Mullion entró en su laboratorio, estirándose dolorido. A ambos aún les dolían los choques eléctricos que Willow había usado en ellos para castigarlos.

-¿Cómo vas con los dos cristales nuevos, Transom?-preguntó el moreno a su compañera.

-Bien, gracias-dijo la pelirroja sin darle importancia al hombre.

-Y, ¿Qué nuevos animales usaremos contra el mocoso?-preguntó, mientras veía asqueado uno de los contenedores del laboratorio, que contenía una especie de baba amorfa que flotaba en un líquido igual de viscoso.

-Elegí al pulpo y a la barracuda-respondió la científica-además de haberlos dotado de poderosos ataques de agua, perfectos para contrarrestar el elemento fuego del chico-explicó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo probamos a estos bebés?-preguntó interesado el hombre de color.

-Apenas detectemos un nuevo cristal, saldremos a buscarlo-dijo la mujer, mientras atendía los últimos toques a los Cristales Artificiales. Mullion solo rió divertido.

-Con mucha suerte, hasta ahogaremos al mocoso y a sus amiguitos-dijo con su típico sadismo-y el Cristal del León será nuestro-agregó triunfal.

-Debe serlo, por nuestro bien-le recordó Transom, haciendo que Mullion se pusiera serio, y al recordar lo que seguro les pasaría si fallaban, ninguno pudo evitar un escalofrío.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los alumno de Kadic se encontraban en la puerta, esperando impacientes la salida hacia el acuario de la ciudad. Cabía decir que Odd estaba como un niño en navidad, ya que la verdad el paseo lo emocionaba desde hacia meses. El rubio usaba una remera blanca con líneas moradas en los hombros, un short morado que le llegaba a las rodillas y tenis blancos con toques morados; Ulrich usaba una camisa a botones abierta, shorts color caqui que también le llegaban a las rodillas y botas de montaña y calcetines blancos; Jeremie usaba una playera blanca y unos jeans, además de tenis blancos; Aelita usaba una playera rosa, una falda de mezclilla y unas sandalias blancas; Hiroki, como notaron antes de que se fuera con los de séptimo, traía una playera azul claro, shorts de mezclilla que le llegaban a medio muslo y sandalias azul oscuro.

-No puedo creer que ya hagamos la visita al acuario-dijo el rubio emocionado. Ulrich solo rodó los ojos divertido. La verdad se le hacia raro que a Odd le emocionaran lugares como este. Hasta donde conocía a su amigo rubio, solo le interesarían si incluyeran una enorme barra de ensaladas… o de carne, pan, mariscos o cualquier cosa que el rubio pudiera comerse.

-No quieres ir para intentar comerte a los peces, ¿verdad, Odd?-le preguntó burlón, a lo que el rubio solo le enseño la lengua enfadado.

Todos subieron al autobús, y pasado un rato llegaron al acuario de Paris, donde se hacía una nueva exposición de delfines. Fue cuando Ulrich comprendió la emoción del Odd: sabía que su amigo rubio adoraba los delfines, casi tanto como los gatos, algo comprensible al vivir en una zona costera como Véneto, Italia. Y cabía decir que todos los estudiantes, de sexto a noveno grado, estaban realmente emocionados por ver a las criaturas marinas. Bueno, casi todos, ya que cierta pelinegra que se creía la reina de Kadic, entiéndase Sissi, no estaba nada feliz.

-El acuario, que noñeria tan grande-dijo despectiva la pelinegra-un verdadero paseo sería un viaje al centro comercial-agregó, haciendo una típica pose de diva malcriada.

-Pero, Sissi, necesitamos este paseo para la calificación de biología-empezó a decir Herv, pero fue interrumpido por una mirada furiosa de Sissi-pero tienes razón, un viaje al centro comercial sería mejor que esto-agregó rápidamente, temeroso de la mirada de su amiga.

Sin más, los grupos de estudiantes empezaron el paseo al acuario, guiados cada quien por un profesor: los de sexto iban con la señorita Meyer, los de séptimo con el señor Klotz, los de octavo con la señorita Hertz y los de noveno iban con Jim, quien como era de esperarse no dejaba de inventar cosas, tanto de un supuesto trabajo como biólogo marino, hasta datos, seguramente falsos, de los peces que el alegaba conocer. Precisamente veían a los tiburones, cuando el hombre talla extra grande empezó a hablar.

-¿Sabían que el tiburón blanco, con una longitud de hasta ocho metros y un peso de hasta 2200 kilogramos, es el tiburón más grande del mundo?-inquirió curioso el profesor de gimnasia, pero rápidamente frunció el ceño al oír a Odd reírse por lo bajo, lo que llamó la atención de los demás-¿Algo que compartir con la clase, señor Della Robbia?-le preguntó al rubio molesto.

-Si, de hecho-respondió Odd-el tiburón blanco, si puede ser grande, pero de hecho es fácilmente superado por el tiburón peregrino, que puede llegar a medir 12 metros y pesar 19 toneladas, y el tiburón ballena, que llega a medir 13 metros y pesar 15 toneladas, siendo el último el tiburón más grande del mundo-explicó, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Jim-mi tío Piero es biólogo marino, y mis hermanas y yo siempre íbamos a visitarlo a Nápoles, donde el trabaja para el acuario local, además, al vivir en Véneto, que también es una zona costera de Italia, uno aprende fácilmente de estas cosas-agregó, sorprendiendo más a todos. Los amigos del rubio se sintieron muy orgullosos sobre los conocimientos de biología marina del chico, y Ulrich sonrió muy contento por su amigo. Aunque claro, Sissi veía molesta a Odd.

-Se cree mucho porque sabe de peces-dijo con su típico tono despectivo.

-Pues… si debes admitir que es interesante lo que dijo de los tiburones, Sissi-empezó a decir Herv, ganándose otra mirada ponzoñosa de Sissi-si, es cierto, ¿Qué sabe ese pelos necios de lo que habla?-agregó rápidamente asustado.

Mientras, con los de séptimo, Hiroki y Johnny estaban jugando a hacerle caras a un pez globo en el estanque frente a ellos, y cuando el animalito se hinchó en un intento de asustar a los dos niños, estos respondieron inflando sus cachetes tanto como pudieron, sacándoles risas tanto a sus compañeros como a su maestro. Tan ocupado estaba el japonés que no notó que un bagre que nadaba cerca de donde estaba el pez globo escupió algo de la boca: un cristal color azul, que en su interior llevaba la figura de un delfín que parecía saltar, el cual empezó a despedir una luz azul potente. Mientras tanto en el laboratorio, el detector de Transom detectó el cristal en el acuario de París, y la pelirroja fue a notificar a su jefe.

-Señor, he localizado un nuevo Cristal Animal-anunció complacida la mujer. El cerebro se mantuvo impasible.

-¿Cuál?-fue todo lo que Willow preguntó.

-La frecuencia coincide con el Cristal del Delfín-fue la respuesta de la mujer-y los Cristales del Pulpo y la Barracuda están listos-agregó con una sonrisa de alegría contenida.

-Vayan y obtengan el Cristal, y de paso, procuren recuperar el Cristal del León-fue todo lo que dijo Willow, y ambos villanos se pusieron firmes.

-Si, señor-dijeron ambos al estilo militar, antes de abandonar la sala y dirigirse al acuario, dejando al ex-científico absorto en sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto de vuelta al acuario, los de noveno ya habían llegado donde los delfines, y Odd no cabía en si mismo de la emoción. Ulrich no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver a su amigo rubio acercarse al tanque, y más al oírlo reír cuando uno de los mamíferos acercó su hocico alargado a la mano del chico, haciéndole cosquillas.

-_Tursiops truncatus_, mejor conocidos como delfín molar o delfín nariz de botella-explicó el rubio a sus compañeros-¿sabían que hay alrededor de 38 especies distintas de delfines?-preguntó, a lo que Sissi solo bufó molesta.

-Gran cosa, sabes mucho de peces, ¿y qué?-preguntó molesta, y se enfado más al oír a Odd reír divertido.

-Los delfines no son peces, Sissi, son mamíferos-explicó el rubio-los peces tienen branquias, por las cuales respiran bajo el agua, pero los delfines, al igual que las ballenas, respiran a través de espiráculos, por lo que necesitan salir periódicamente a la superficie para respirar-agregó, sorprendiendo más a todos. Sissi solo bufó molesta al ser corregida.

Mientras tanto, Transom y Mullion se habían colado al acuario, y usando el escáner de la pelirroja, ya habían encontrado el Cristal Animal. Se miraron uno al otro, ambos sonrieron con malicia, y sacaron los cristales: el de Transom era de color azul tinta, y la figura era la de un pulpo con los tentáculos extendidos; el de Mullion era de color azul tornasol, y dentro había la figura de una barracuda. Ambos extendieron las manos y los cristales empezaron a brillar.

-Espíritu del Pulpo-dijo Transom.

-Espíritu de la Barracuda-dijo Mullion triunfal.

Inmediatamente, ambos cambiaron de forma como la primera vez: Mullion lucía una armadura azul tornasol, cuyos detalles recordaban a un pez (N/a: si vieron Power Rangers Tormenta Ninja, solo imagínense a Vexacus), además tenía lo que parecía una cabeza de barracuda de metal en la muñeca izquierda; Transom nuevamente lucía figura de modelo, y lucía un vestido largo color azul tinta que dejaba brazos, hombros y yugular descubiertos, y la falda, dividida con varios cortes a modo de "tentáculos", llegaba a los tobillos, traía cinturón de metal, usaba botas negras y el cabello ahora le llegaba a los hombros, y estaba peinado en rastas, con una cebollita en la coronilla, y las rastas se movían como si estuvieran vivos.

-Hora de trabajar… Pirañatrones-anunció Mullion, y los androides piraña aparecieron con su típico "splash"-ataquen-ordenó, y los Pirañatrones se dedicaron a atacar a las personas, quienes al ver a los robots-pez empezaron a correr despavoridos. Transom y Mullion guiaron a los Pirañatrones hasta el tanque de los bagres, donde el escáner de Transom detectaba el cristal, lo que no se esperaban encontrar a Hiroki en el lugar.

-Es uno de los mocosos que nos quitaron el Cristal del León-dijo Mullion molesto al reconocer a Hiroki. Transom solo sonrió.

-Bien-empezó-entonces, ¿Qué nos impide … saludarlo-dijo insinuante, y acto seguido mandó a los Pirañatrones a atacar a Hiroki. Los demás compañeros y el señor Klutz, al ver a los hombres pez, corrieron despavoridos, dejando solo al japonés con los chicos malos.

-Ustedes si que no se rinden, ¿Verdad?-preguntó retórico el pelinegro, antes de ponerse en posición de pelea, dispuesto a enfrentarse a los Pirañatrones.

Mientras tanto, con los de noveno, los estudiantes jugaban con los delfines, o mejor dicho todos menos Sissi y sus amigos, y Odd no pudo evitar notar que los delfines eran particularmente cariñosos con Aelita.

-Es como si te conocieran, Princesa-le dijo sorprendido el rubio.

-¿Te parece, Odd?-preguntó curiosa, antes de ver de vuelta a los delfines, que hacían sonidos cariñosos mientras acariciaban su mano con sus hocicos. Casi de inmediato, los del grupo oyeron gritos, y vieron a los de séptimo correr despavoridos. Casi corriendo, Jim corrió hacia el Klutz, y lo tomó de los hombros, intentando calmarlo.

-Hans, Dios Santo, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó violentamente. Klutz, que no paraba de balbucear, solo alcanzó a señalar hacia el pasillo, donde empezaban a llegar los Pirañatrones.

-Muy bien clase, este es el plan:-empezó a decirle a sus estudiantes-¡Corran como locos!-gritó, a lo que todos los estudiantes obedecieron, corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo. Solo nuestros héroes se quedaron, principalmente al notar que de los de septimo faltaba Hiroki.

-Creo que es nuestra señal-dijo Ulrich, y de inmediato el y los demás se pusieron en camino a donde sabían estaba su amigo japonés. Al llegar, vieron al menor dándoles duro a los Pirañatrones, sin que los secuaces robots siquiera lo tocaran. Rápidamente se unieron a la pelea, sin saber que Sissi, Herv y Nicolas espiaban escondidos como sus compañeros peleaban con los hombres-pez.

-Pero, ¿Qué hacen?-preguntó Herv extrañado.

-No lo sé-contestó Sissi indiferente-pero veamos que pasa-agregó, mientras ella y los otros dos volvían a ver la pelea. Los cinco adolescentes peleaban contra los Pirañatrones, los cuales no eran verdaderamente fuertes, pero como estaban en desventaja numérica, pues por cada robot que derribaban dos tomaban su lugar. Finalmente, Odd creyó que ya tenían suficiente.

-Oye, Ulrich, ¿no crees que deberías sacar la artillería pesada?-le preguntó a su amigo, quien solo asintió y sacó el Cristal del León de su bolsillo.

-Espíritu del León-dijo enérgico, mientras la luz roja lo envolvía y hacía aparecer su armadura-Guerrero Tierra, listo-anunció, y luego lanzó el cristal al aire-León, ruge-dijo, y de pronto el león hizo acto de aparición-León-dijo Ulrich alzando su espada-Bola de Fuego-gritó mientras bajaba la espada, apuntando a los Pirañatrones, y el león usó su ataque de fuego, acabando con todos los robots. Pero cuando creían que habían ganado, Transom y Mullion aparecieron frente a ellos.

-Oigan, ¿Qué ustedes no se rinden?-preguntó Odd con ironía.

-Veamos quien se rinde, mocoso-dijo Mullion groseramente, sacando el cristal y arrojándolo al aire-Barracuda, Ahógalos-gritó, y de la nada se materializó una enorme barracuda azul tornasol, que flotaba como si nadara en el aire. Transom a su vez también lanzó su cristal.

-Asfíxialos, Pulpo-anunció, y se materializó un pulpo azul tinta, que agitó furioso sus tentáculos.

-Gran cosa-dijo Ulrich con seguridad, alzando su espada-León, Bola de Fuego-dijo haciendo lo mismo que con los Pirañatrones. Pero, para perplejidad de Ulrich, ambos villanos solo rieron.

-Mira y aprende, mocoso-dijo Mullion con su sádica sonrisa-Barracuda, Cañón de Presión-ordenó al pez, que inmediatamente disparó un chorro de agua a muy alta presión, que apagó la bola de fuego del león, dejando perplejo a Ulrich.

-Y no es todo-dijo Transom con orgullo, antes de chasquear los dedos-Pulpo, Bala de Tinta-indicó, y el pulpo en respuesta infló su cabeza, y de su boca disparó una viscosa bomba de tinta, que atrapó al león en su lugar, en respuesta el león no paraba de rugir y forcejear. Ulrich solo gruñó molesto al ver como vencían a su animal. Y enfureció más al oír a los dos villanos reírse.

-Dos cristales por el precio de uno-dijo Mullion, con siniestra alegría-tal vez nos ganemos algo-agregó, haciendo reír a su compañera.

Tan absortos estaban que se llevaron una sorpresa cuando los demás se les echaron encima. Transom, con Odd y Aelita agarrándola del pelo y de las piernas, y Mullion, con Jeremie y Hiroki intentando cancelarle los brazos y las piernas, forcejeaban para quitarse a los cuatro adolescentes de encima, y al lograrlo no solo los catapultaron realmente lejos, sino que de hecho al lanzar a Aelita, Transom la aventó al tanque de agua. Los chicos vieron espantados como su amiga caía al agua, pero al intentar ayudarla la barracuda y el pulpo se los impidieron. Mientras en el tanque, Aelita luchaba por no ahogarse cuando, al soltar el aire, notó que respiraba sin problemas.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la niña extrañada, cuando vio una luz azul en el tanque, yendo hacia ella, y de pronto escucho las risas de un delfín.

-Tenemos que sacar a Aelita de allí, se va a ahogar-gritó Jeremie desesperado, mientras el y sus amigos intentaban burlar a los dos animales, pero con el león atrapado por la tinta, les era simplemente imposible. De pronto oyeron un tipo de chapoteo, y al alzar la vista vieron al a niña de pelo rosa sana y salva, y con el cristal en la mano.

-Creo que soy la siguiente-dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa de seguridad, antes de alzar la mano en que tenía el cristal-Espíritu del Delfín-dijo enérgica, y una luz azul la envolvió. Cuando esta se disipó, Aelita tenía su traje de Guerrera Animal: Era un simple vestido azul con holanes blancos, con mangas anchas en los hombros, calcetas blancas que le llegaban hasta medio muslo, zapatos azules de broche, guantes blancos con encaje en los bordes, y un par de incaíbles en el pelo, además de que llevaba un báculo cuya punta acababa en una gran espiral(N/a: Tipo vestido de Sakura Card Captor)-Guerrera Mar, lista-anunció.

-¿Ahora fue la mocosa la que nos ganó?-preguntó Transom indignada.

-Ya veremos-dijo Mullion con desdén, antes de ordenarle a su animal atacar, seguido del de la pelirroja, el pulpo con su tinta y la barracuda con su agua a presión. Sorpresivamente, Aelita solo tuvo que hacer un ademán rápido con su báculo para bloquear ambos ataques, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos y a los villanos.

-Me toca-dijo la niña sacando el cristal y lanzándolo al aire-Delfín, hora de jugar-anunció alegremente, lanzando el cristal al aire. Una luz azul broto del cristal, y en el interior aparecia la silueta de una version chibi de un delfín, que fue envuelta en una marea de agua, desarrollandose y un hermoso delfín azul con panza blanca apareció entre risas, también flotando como si nadara en el aire-Marea Mágica-anunció dibujando un arco con su báculo. El delfín empezó a brillar, una gran ola surgió de la nada y el delfín la montó como un surfista profesional, golpeando a ambos animales, acabándolos, destruyendo los cristales y devolviendo a Transom y Mullion a la normalidad.

Transom solo pudo gruñir furiosa al ver como sus cristales eran nuevamente destruidos, antes de sacar el teletransportador para sacarse a sí misma y a Mullion de allí, sin saber que llevaban peso extra. Aelita se volvió a sus amigos mientras un flujo de agua la envolvía, y al desaparecer mostró que volvía a la normalidad. Cuando llegó con sus amigos, estos la abrazaron orgullosos.

-Con eso ya llevamos dos cristales-recalcó Jeremie con una sonrisa.

-Dulcea se sentirá tan feliz-agregó Aelita con una gran sonrisa.

-Mejor nos vamos con los demás antes de que pregunten donde estamos-sugirió Ulrich, y sin más los cinco amigos fueron a reunirse con sus grupos.

Mientras, en el Laboratorio, Transom y Mullion se encontraban frente a su líder, quien desde que habían llegado se mostraba tranquilo. Entonces Willow rompió el silencio.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó a sus dos esbirros. Transom se aclaró la garganta

-Los mocosos obtuvieron el Cristal del Delfín y… la niña, quien resulto ser su poseedora, venció fácilmente a nuestros animales-explicó la mujer. El líquido en el cual se encontraba el cerebro empezó a hervir, mientras el una vez hombre gruñía molesto.

-Ahora, sufrirán las lógicas …-empezó a decir el cerebro cuando, de pronto, se quedó callado, extrañando a sus dos secuaces-hay intrusos en el Laboratorio-anunció, sorprendiendo al hombre y a la mujer-allí, tráiganlos-ordenó, y un segundo después Transom y Mullion traían, respectivamente, a Herv, Nicolas y a Sissi, la mujer trayendo a los dos chicos en cada mano, y Mullion sujetando fuertemente a la pelinegra para que no se moviera.

-Tenemos ratas en nuestro barco-bromeó Mullion-y ya saben lo que se les hace-agregó sádico.

-No-dijo simplemente el cerebro, extrañando a sus secuaces-pueden sernos útiles-agregó, con una voz que demostraba interés. Y Sissi y sus dos amigos simplemente no sabían que pasaba...

Continuará…

Un nuevo capitulo para esta aventura, aunque el titulo suena más a película de Barbie xD. En fin, dejen comentarios con criticas, opiniones o consejos, se aceptan cordialmente.


	4. El Rey del Cielo

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 4: El Rey del Cielo

Volviendo del paseo al acuario, a eso de las 2 de la tarde, los cinco elegidos corrieron a buscar a Dulcea a la Ermita. Cabe decir que ya empezaban a acostumbrarse a entrar a los terrenos de la Ermita y verse usando sus trajes de entrenamiento, aunque se dieron cuenta no solo que aun llevaban los brazaletes, sino que el de Aelita había cambiado: el cristal se había vuelto azul, y bajo este se podía distinguir la imagen de un delfín saltando. También notó que su traje en sí había cambiado: el cuero del peto se había vuelto azul, al igual que la falda de tela, y la banda que llevaba en la cabeza se había vuelto azul, solo las bandas y el metal del peto seguían con su color anterior. La guerrera quedó muy feliz al saber que los chicos habían encontrado un nuevo cristal.

-Estoy realmente orgullosa de ti, Aelita-dijo alegre la mujer-contigo, ya son dos los que han obtenido su forma de Guerrero Animal-agregó.

-Oye, Dulcea-empezó Jeremie-los chicos y yo queríamos preguntarte …-empezó a preguntar, pero la rubia se le adelantó.

-¿Por qué solo usan sus trajes de entrenamiento cuando están dentro de la Ermita?-preguntó retóricamente la mujer, a lo que los cinco chicos asintieron-simple, es por el campo de fuerza mágico que creé, mientras estén dentro, usan sus trajes, pero apenas salen recuperan sus trajes normales, excepto cuando vayan a buscar un nuevo cristal-explicó.

-Entonces la ropa no será un problema-razonó Jeremie, a lo que Dulcea asintió.

-Que bueno, porque no creó que a mi papá le hubiera gustado verme con la faldita-agregó Hiroki, a lo que todos rieron, pero Dulcea pronto puso cara seria, lo que preocupó a los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa, Dulcea?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Hay algo que deben saber de los cristales, chicos-fue la respuesta de la rubia-algo realmente importante-agregó, preocupando a los elegidos.

Mientras en el Laboratorio, el Doctor Willow tenía frente a el a Sissi, Herb y Nicolas, teniendo ellos a cada lado a dos Pirañatrones, mientras que Transom y Mullion estaban al lado de su amo.

-A ver si entendimos-empezó Sissi desafiante-usted quiere … ¿Qué?-preguntó desconfiada.

-Que se unan a mí, y me ayuden a recuperar los Cristales Animales-fue la respuesta de Willow.

-Y, ¿Por qué deberíamos?-preguntó Sissi.

-Con esos cristales, yo revolucionaría al mundo-explicó el Doctor Willow-háganlo en nombre de la ciencia-fue la propuesta, aparentemente calmada, del doctor, pero al ver que no hacía efecto en la Delmas, Mullion rápidamente agregó:

-O sino, háganlo por sus vidas-dijo con su característico sadismo, que hizo que los dos chicos temblaran de miedo. Solo Sissi se mantuvo impávida, solo su labio temblante delataba su miedo por la amenaza del hombre.

-Aceptamos-fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra, a lo que el hombre y la mujer sonrieron satisfechos.

Mientras tanto, en la Ermita, los guerreros se miraban unos a otros, impactados por la revelación que su mentora les había hecho.

-¿O sea que el resto de los Cristales …-Jeremie no pudo terminar.

-Están dispersos alrededor del globo-terminó Dulcea.

-Pero, el Cristal del Delfín …-empezó Aelita, pero la rubia la interceptó.

-Solo fue una casualidad, dijeron que estaba en el acuario, ¿verdad?-preguntó a los chicos, a lo que en respuesta asintieron-bueno, lo más seguro es que uno de los peces se lo tragara en otro punto del mundo, eso explicaría como llegó allí-explico la guerrera(N/a: que también es psiquica XD).

-Pero, de ser así el caso, ¿Cómo encontraremos los cristales restantes?-preguntó Hiroki preocupado.

-Simple, a través de portales mágicos, que tanto yo con mi bastón, y ustedes con sus brazaletes, podemos abrir-explicó la rubia, antes de quedarle mirando al espacio, con rostro ausente, extrañando a los demás.

-¿Dulcea?-preguntó curiosa Aelita.

-Creo que tendremos que ponerlo en práctica-dijo Dulcea, extrañando a los chicos-siento la presencia de un nuevo cristal-dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo a nuestros héroes.

Mientras tanto, volviendo al Laboratorio, Sissi observaba desdeñosa como Transom y Herb trabajaban, ya que estos perfeccionaban tres nuevos cristales para que los nuevos reclutas salieran inmediatamente. La pelinegra solo veía con asco las tres masas de baba amorfa en los contenedores de liquido viscoso.

-Y … ¿Se supone que con esto haces los cristales que usan para combatir a Ulrich y a sus amigos?-preguntó a la mayor.

-En efecto, linda-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de satisfacción-y para ustedes tres tengo algo muy especial-agregó-puercoespín, pez león y erizo, que ante todo poseen púas venenosas, lo ideal para anular a chico y a la chica-explicó.

-Creí que los erizos y los puercoespines eran la misma cosa-dijo Nicolas confundido.

-Los puercoespines son roedores, tonto-le recriminó el pelinegro de lentes. Transom ignoraba la ridícula disputa entra su tres nuevos "compañeros", ya que para ella terminar los cristales era prioritario. Finalmente, cada una de las masas de baba se agrupó, tomando las tres forma esférica. Cuando los sacó del liquido viscoso, estaban listos: uno era de color marrón, y tenia dentro la figura de un puercoespín; el segundo era color durazno, con la imagen de un pez león; y el tercero era verde moco, y tenía la imagen de un erizo. Transom chilló triunfal.

-Y, ¿Cómo usamos estas cosas?-dijo Sissi, tomando el Cristal del Puercoespín y viéndolo con escepticismo.

-Básicamente son copias de los cristales verdaderos, es decir por los que nos peleamos con sus … "amigos"-explicaba la mujer, haciendo énfasis sarcástico en la palabra "amigos"-solo deben invocar su espíritu, y se transformarán-explicó. Sissi se le quedó mirando al cristal marrón en su mano, cerró fuertemente el puño y se concentró.

-Espíritu del Puercoespín-dijo con calma, y una luz marrón la envolvió. Cuando esta se disipó, Sissi había sufrido un cambio: ahora era más alta, y tenía el pelo peinado en picos, parecidos a las púas de un puercoespín, y usaba un atuendo de ropa de cuero negro, que constaba en un top, pantalones, botas, guanteletes, correas de cuero cruzadas en su estómago, nudillos con púas en las manos y antifaz de tela negra. La pelinegra rió complacida-de esto es lo que hablaba-dijo triunfal. Casi de inmediato, Herb y Nicolas tomaron un cristal cada uno, Herb el color durazno y Nicolas el color moco, y los tomaron con firmeza.

-Espíritu del Pez León-dijo Herb con decisión.

-Espíritu del Erizo-agregó Nicolas con cara seria.

Entonces, una luz durazno envolvió a Herb, y una luz verde moco a Nicolas, y cuando se dispersaron, ambos chicos habían cambiado: El de lentes usaba unas mayas color durazno, con hombreras, cinturón, botas y brazaletes de metal blancos, en las hombreras sobresalían unas púas, y tenía una especie de cañón de dardos en el brazalete derecho, tenía el pelo en punta y usaba gafas de visor; el pelirrojo también tenía el pelo en punta, solo que las puntas parecían tintadas de blanco, su traje era también mallas, solo que las suyas eran verdes, guantes negros en los que destacaban púas, botas negras, cinturón negro y antifaz negro, parecido al de Sissi.

-Increíble-dijeron ambos chicos. Transom solo rodó los ojos. En eso una alarma empezó a sonar, mientras un monitor mostraba lo que sucedía.

-Parece que podrán estrenar sus nuevos poderes-dijo Transom revisando el monitor-se ha activado un nuevo cristal-anunció finalmente.

-¿Iremos en una misión?-preguntó Herb emocionado.

-Si-fue todo lo que contestó la pelirroja-pero les advierto, si saben lo que les conviene, no fallen-les advirtió-ahora, tomen a algunos Pirañatrones y váyanse-les dijo despectiva, a lo que los tres chicos obedecieron, pero Sissi antes de irse le enseño la lengua como niña malcriada (N/a: Lo que, en retrospectiva, es).

Mientras tanto en la Ermita, Dulcea se encontraba ante un gran mapamundi, intentando encontrar la localización exacta del cristal. El proceso era así: ella utilizaba un péndulo de cuarzo, el cual cuando sintiera la presencia del cristal señalaría su posición exacta. Finalmente, el péndulo se detuvo en un punto en el mar al noroeste de Taiwán, marcado en el mapamundi como "Islas Paracelso".

-Islas … ¿Paralizadas?-preguntó Hiroki extrañado-¿Dónde quedan esas?-preguntó, Jeremie en respuesta se puso a investigar en su laptop (N/a: que, aceptémoslo, hasta se lleva al baño XD)

-Las Islas PARACELSO-dijo enfatizando el nombre de las islas, que Hiroki había dicho mal-son un grupo de islas y arrecifes en el Mar de China Meridional. Son parte de las Islas del Mar de China Meridional, aproximadamente a un tercio de distancia entre Vietnam central y el norte de Filipinas-explicó Jeremie, citando lo que había encontrado en Internet sobe el, hasta ahora, desconocido lugar.

-Y … ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos hasta allá?-preguntó Aelita preocupada.

-Por avión no, eso es seguro-señaló Odd-apenas tenemos dinero para … que nos lleven al aeropuerto-agregó, haciendo que todos le dedicaran una mirada asesina. Dulcea solo rió por lo bajo ante la ocurrencia de Odd, llamando la atención del equipo. La rubia solo tomó su cayado, golpeó la punta contra el suelo con fuerza y, de pronto, una especie de portal, dejando atónitos a los cinco guerreros.

-Como verán, a esto me refería cuando dije que usaríamos portales para ir hasta donde están los otros cristales-explicó Dulcea-lo que a mí me vieron hacer con mi cayado, ustedes pueden hacerlo con sus brazaletes-agregó.

-¿Y este portal nos llevara a las Islas … Paralizadas?-preguntó Hiroki.

-Paracelso-le corrigieron todos.

-En efecto, Hiroki-fue la respuesta de Dulcea. Sin más los cinco chicos atravesaron el portal, encontrándose a si mismos en una isla, justo como indicaba el mapa.

-¿Estas son las Islas Paracelso?-preguntó Odd. Jeremie consultó su computadora.

-Estas son, según el rastreador global, estamos en la Isla Pattle-respondió el chico de lentes.

-¿Y por dónde empezamos a buscar?-preguntó Aelita curiosa.

-Podríamos preguntar a los nativos-sugirió Hiroki-aunque creo que les parecería muy raro el como vamos vestidos-agregó, señalando que el y los demás aún usaban los trajes de entrenamiento.

-No será posible, Hiroki-le dijo Jeremie-las Islas Parecelso están deshabitadas, solo la Isla Pattle y la Isla Duncan tienen puertos en ellas-le explicó.

-Bien, menos charla y más acción-dijo Ulrich-tenemos un Cristal Animal que encontrar-le dijo a su equipo, y nuestros cinco héroes se pusieron a seguir la señal del cristal, que tenían por el brillo de sus cristales. Finalmente, llegaron a un claro, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a los Pirañatrones escarbando la tierra, mientras eran supervisados por tres guerreros con espinas.

-¿Transom y Mullion?-preguntó Odd curioso. Ulrich negó con la cabeza.

-No, parecen más jóvenes-respondió el castaño-además, de ser Transom-agregó, refiriéndose a la joven-sería pelirroja como ella-finalizó.

-Entonces, ¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Aelita.

-Vayamos a averiguarlo-sentenció Ulrich, antes de ir a hurtadillas a investigar, seguido por sus amigos.

Mientras esto pasaba, Sissi y sus compinches supervisaban a los Pirañatrones mientras buscaban el cristal.

-¿Seguro que se encuentra aquí?-le preguntó la francesa al de lentes. El sacó el escáner y lo revisó con minucia.

-Según el escáner que la señorita Transom me dio, este es el lugar donde se encuentra el Cristal del Halcón-afirmó el chico.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes que es exactamente el del halcón?-preguntó Sissi, pero cuando Herb iba a contestar, ella solo agitó la mano con aburrimiento-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no me interesa saber-dijo finalmente con aburrimiento.

-Bien, como decía, este es el lugar donde se encuentra el Cristal del Halcón-continuó diciendo el Guerrero Pez León-solo es cosa de que los Pirañatrones escarben un poco más-agregó.

Mientras los tres malos discutían, nuestros héroes se acercaban a donde estaban ellos, dispuestos a intentar averiguar quienes eran, cuando Jeremie, de pronto, sintió que alguien lo llamaba. No era una voz humana, sino más bien como los canturreos de un pájaro.

-Chicos, ¿Ustedes también oyen eso?-preguntó el de lentes a sus amigos, que solo lo vieron extrañado.

-¿Oír qué, Jer?-le preguntó preocupada Aelita al chico que le gustaba. Pero Jeremie no pudo explicarlo porque justo en ese momento, los malos lo descubrieron.

-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que encontré-dijo la de traje de cuero a sus compañeros-un grupo de curiosos-agregó con malicia.

-Y creo que es obvio lo que hacemos con los curiosos-agregó el de mallas durazno.

-Si-dijo simplemente el de mallas verdes(N/a: tan expresivo como siempre no?).

-Pirañatrones, ataquen-ordenó la pelinegra.

Acatando sus ordenes, los robots-piraña atacaron a los guerreros, quienes de inmediato se pusieron a la defensiva, demostrando una vez más que los Pirañatrones no eran nada para ellos. Ulrich golpeaba aun Pirañatron, y casi de inmediato le daba una fuerte patada a otro; Odd los esquivaba con gracia, antes de golpearlos y derribarlos; Hiroki, aprovechando su baja estatura, esquivaba a los robots mientras les hacía barridos, derribándolos con facilidad; Aelita y Jeremie, demostrando ser buenos peleando en equipo, peleaban espalda con espalda, sorprendiendo a Sissi y a sus amigos por lo bien que el par de "nerds", como Sissi los llamaba, se defendían de sus tropas. Finalmente, la pelinegra perdió la paciencia, ya molesta por lo fácil que los Pirañatrones eran vencidos por sus rivales, tomó el Cristal del Puercoespín.

-Bien, me harté-dijo antes de lanzar el cristal al aire, a lo que este empezó a brillar-Puercoespín, acaba con esto-ordenó, y apareció un enorme puercoespín color marrón, que erizó furioso sus espinas. Herb y Nicolas también sacaron sus respectivos cristales.

-Pez León, intoxícalos-gritó Herb.

-Erizo, a toda velocidad-dijo Nicolas. Y con luces color durazno y verde moco, aparecieron un pez león de rayas durazno, y un erizo de pelaje verde moco. Sissi miró molesta al pelirrojo.

-¿A toda velocidad? ¿Es una broma?-preguntó molesta por la ocurrencia de su seguidor.

-Pensé que se vería bien-fue todo lo que el tonto dijo en su defensa.

-Gran cosa, nosotros también podemos hacer eso-dijo Ulrich confiado mirando a Aelita, quien sonrió y asintió. Ambos sacaron sus respectivos cristales, pero cuando iban a activarlos …

-No lo permitiremos-dijo el de mallas claritas-Pez León, Púa Tóxica-le ordenó a su animal, y el pez volador disparó un par de espinas, que alcanzaron a los dos guerreros, dejándolos paralizados.

-¿Qué pasa? No me puedo mover-dijo Aelita asustada, forcejeando por moverse.

-¿Qué nos hiciste, maldito?-preguntó Ulrich molesto al chico malo. Este solo rió.

-La Púa Tóxica del Pez León tiene la característica de paralizar a su oponente-explicaba el chico.

-Sin moverse, no pueden activar sus cristales-agregó el de mallas verdes.

-Y por tanto, son presa fácil-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de malicia.

-Olvidan que no son solo ellos dos-dijo Odd con decisión, mientras el, Jeremie y Hiroki se ponían en posición de pelea.

-Y creo que ustedes olvidan que no solo tenemos un animal-dijo la líder antes de chasquear los dedos, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió.

-Erizo, Rueda Filosa-ordenó, y en respuesta el erizo verde se enrolló y empezó a girar como una bola, y sus espinas empezaron a brillar, lo que creó una gran explosión al impactar contra los chicos.

-Puercoespín, Bomba de Espinas-ordenó al roedor gigante, quien erizó todas sus espinas, las cuales salieron disparadas todas de golpe, mandando a volar a los tres guerreros. Ulrich y Aelita solo vieron impotentes como esos tres lastimaban a sus amigos. Entonces, la chica de pelo negro se le acercó a la pelirosa.

Jeremie, al ver que su amada Aelita estaba en problemas, corrió a ayudarla, incluso se abalanzó sobre la chica misteriosa, pero para su infortunio, a ella solo le bastó darle un fuerte golpe con sus nudillos con picos para quitarlo del camino, tirándolo de nuevo en la tierra. Pero Jeremie no estaba dispuesto a dejar que esa bruja robara los Cristales Animales, mucho menos dejaría que lastimara a Aelita … cuando lo escuchó: era el potente grito de un halcón, y luego, un destello blanco a tan solo unos centímetros de donde se encontraba. El rubio alargó la mano, y recogió la fuente de la luz, y quedó sorprendido al ver que era el cristal: este era traslúcido, lo que sin duda representaba su color blanco, y la figura en el centro era la de un halcón en vuelo, con las garras dispuestas para atacar. Aún más decidido que nunca, Jeremie se levantó y encaró a los tres villanos, quienes quedaron mudos al ver lo que el chico de lentes tenía en la mano.

-Creo que esto es lo que estaban buscando-dijo enseñándoles el cristal, antes de cerrar la mano con fuerza y acercársela al rostro-Espíritu del Halcón-anunció triunfal, y una luz blanca lo envolvió. Cuando se disipó, Jeremie había cambiado: ahora usaba un traje ninja completamente de color blanco, que incluía una especie de bufanda blanca en el cuello, cuyos extremos sobresalían del cuello, haciéndolos parecer una especie de capa (N/a: tipo la bufanda que lobomon de digimon 4 lleva). Como arma, el llevaba una larga cadena de metal con una hoz en una punta, y un kunai en la otra punta-Guerrero Cielo, listo-anunció Jeremie terminada su transformación a Guerrero Animal.

-¿Ahora es ese nerd quien ganó el cristal?-preguntó furiosa la Guerrera Puercoespín.

-Parece que si-contestó Jeremie, alistando su cadena para pelear.

-Gran cosa, Transom y Mullion dijeron que solo debemos vencerlo para quitarle su cristal-dijo el chico pez-llevo queriendo hacer esto desde hace mucho-agregó, apuntando con su brazo hacia Jeremie. De su cañón salieron varios dardos, que el chico ninja bloqueo fácilmente con su cadena, dejando atónito a su oponente.

-Mira como se hace-dijo el de mallas verdes, apuntando con sus dos brazos hacia el rubio. Sus guantes con pinchos dispararon una veintena de agujas, que Jeremie esquivo con mucha facilidad, algunas bloqueándolas con su cadena.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó sarcástico el francés. Sissi gruñó molesta.

-Son un par de inútiles-les gruñó a sus dos compañeros, antes de lanzarse a atacar a Jeremie con sus nudillos con picos, intentando asestarle un golpe, pero por desgracia para ella el rubio era demasiado rápido. Finalmente, esbozo una sonrisa prepotente cuando lo alcanzó, pero esta se deshizo cuando Jeremie explotó en una nube de humo, la cual al disiparse le mostró que todo lo que tenía era el traje ninja de Jeremie: fue un señuelo (N/a: Tipo jutsu de sustitución). Para cuando se dio cuenta, Jeremie, con traje y todo, apareció frente a ella, propinándole una patada que la mando a volar. Los amigos del rubio miraban impresionados como su amigo, que normalmente no era bueno en los combates, derrotaba solo a los tres malos.

-Dios, ¿Cuándo se volvió Jeremie tan bueno?-preguntó Hiroki asombrado.

-Creo que en el momento en que vio que Aelita corría peligro-explicó Ulrich, y Aelita solo se sonrojó por su comentario.

-Creo que es hora de llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel-dijo Jeremie, sacando el cristal traslúcido-Halcón, levanta vuelo-gritó lanzando el cristal al aire, que quedó envuelto en una luz blanca. En el interior del cristal, la silueta de un halcón chibi aparecia, siendo envuelta por un vendaval de viento, que al disiparse mostraba como crecia. Entonces apareció un enorme halcón blanco, que lanzó un potente grito, como anunciando que estaba listo para pelear.

-Gran cosa, el cuatro-ojos tiene un pajarote, nosotros tenemos tres animales-dijo Sissi molesta-Bomba de Espinas-le ordenó al su animal, el cual de inmediato lanzó su ataque.

-Púa Tóxica-le dijo Herb al pez león.

-Rueda Filosa-gritó Nicolas al erizo, y ambos animales lanzaron sus ataques contra el halcón. Los tres celebraron al ver que los tres ataques habían alcanzado al halcón, pero su celebración duró poco cuando el pájaro blanco explotó en una nube de humo, de la cual cayo un tronco viejo, el cual tenía incrustadas las espinas de los tres animales, es decir, fue otro señuelo. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, el halcón reapareció de la nada, atacando a los tres animales con sus alas, sin darles ni tiempo de contraatacar.

-Es imposible-dijo la de traje de cuero atónita.

-Claro que lo es. Hora de acabar-le dijo a su animal-Halcón, Ataque Ninja-ordenó, y el halcón empezó a volar a toda velocidad, en cierto punto del vuelo creo se duplico dos veces, luego los ahora tres halcones se duplicaron dos veces más cada uno, por lo que ahora había nueve pájaros, uno real y ocho clones, que volaron alrededor de los tres animales enemigos, lanzándose atacarlos a alta velocidad. El viento que el halcón levantó con su ataque fue tal que mando a los tres Guerreros Malvados a volar muy lejos, justo antes de destruir a los tres animales, y por tanto también los cristales a los que pertenecían. Cuando Sissi y sus compinches aterrizaron, a casi dos kilómetros de donde se encontraban los chicos, se dieron cuenta de que eran normales otra vez. Al abrir cada uno la mano, los fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fueron los Cristales Artificiales cayeron al piso. Sissi dio un gruñido.

-Diablos, Jeremie debió destruir a nuestros animales-dedujo Sissi furiosa.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Nicolas confundido.

-Herb, enciende el teletransportador de Transom y sácanos de aquí-le ordenó la pelinegra al cuatro-ojos, quien obedeció y los teletransportó de vuelta al Laboratorio, solo para ser castigados por Willow.

Al ser destruido el pez león, Ulrich y Aelita finalmente pudieron moverse, y junto a Odd y Hiroki corrieron a felicitar a Jeremie el cual, luego de que un pequeño vendaval blanco lo envolviera, volvió a la normalidad. Jeremie también notó que su brazalete cambió como los de Ulrich y Aelita: el cristal seguía siendo traslúcido, pero tras el se mostraba la silueta de un halcón.

-Eso fue increíble, Jeremie-le dijo Aelita orgullosa, dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo al de lentes sonrojarse levemente.

-Nueve y vamos tres, es muy buena racha-dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa de medio lado. En eso Odd abrió los ojos como platos.

-Oigan, ¿Cómo volveremos a casa?-preguntó espantado.

-_Guerreros, ¿me oyen?_-oyeron la voz de Dulcea, que venía de sus brazaletes. Ulrich contestó.

-Si, Dulcea, te escuchamos-respondió a su mentora-Jeremie recibió el Cristal del Halcón, pero no sabemos como regresar a casa-agregó preocupado.

-Simple-empezó a decir Dulcea-cualquiera de ustedes puede abrir el portal, solo es cosa de concentrarse y decir el lugar al que quieren ir-les explicó a los Elegidos, quienes se miraron unos a otros y, finalmente, Ulrich fue quien decidió intentarlo. Dio un paso al frente, levanto el brazo izquierdo, con los dedos extendidos y separados.

-Ermita, Paris, Francia-dijo Ulrich, y todos quedaron anonadados al ver que aparecía un portal idéntico al que hizo aparecer Dulcea. Al cruzarlo, efectivamente se encontraron en la Ermita, donde Dulcea los esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes-les dijo a sus cinco discípulos-con este son tres los cristales que hemos salvado de esas personas-agregó dichosa.

-Dulcea, hay algo que debes saber-dijo Ulrich de pronto, extrañando a la guerrera.

-Las personas con las que nos enfrentamos, no eran Transom y Mullion-continuó Aelita.

-Lo que significa…-iba a decir Odd, pero la rubia se le adelantó.

-O que hay otras personas buscando los cristales, o se han hecho de aliados-dedujo Dulcea, antes de mirar por la ventana con mirada preocupada, seguida de los cinco guerreros.

Mientras, en el Laboratorio, no solo Sissi y su pandilla eran castigados con electrochoques, sino también Transom, a lo que Mullion protestó furioso.

-¿Por qué la castiga también a ella?-le preguntó colérico a su superior-Fueron los mocosos inútiles quienes fallaron-agregó, mirando a Sissi y a sus compañeros con desdén.

-Ella fue quien creó los cristales, fue su culpa que los cristales fallaran-dijo en respuesta del Dr. Willow, antes de aumentar la descarga. Mullion solo pudo guardar silencio, viendo molesto como su compañera era castigada injustamente. Juró entonces que Ulrich y sus amigos pagarían caro…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ojala les guste y dejen muchos comentarios.

anónimo: me da gusto que te guste mi fic, en caso de que tengas quejas, dudas o comentarios, avísame quieres?

ikaros-san: tranquila, habrá más yaoi en el futuro, solo que por ahora me divertiré poniendo a Odd y a Ulrich como un par de cabezones ;p.


	5. El Kahuna del Mar

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 5: El Kahuna del Mar

Al día siguiente, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie y Aelita se encontraban en clase, cuando todos en el salón vieron entrar a Sissi y a sus amigos, los cuales tenían todos una pinta de haber tenido una horrible noche: todos lucían demacrados, ojerozos y de muy mal humor.

-Uy, parece que alguien se levantó del lado equivocado del ataúd-se dijo Odd con burla. Sissi lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cierra la boca, Della Robbia-le dijo desdeñosa, antes de sentarse junto a sus dos seguidores al fondo del salón. Aunque claro no podían quejarse de eso en voz alta, el catigo con electrochoques que el Dr. Willow les había aplicado apenas ayer los había dejado adoloridos. La señorita Hertz entró al salón y pidió orden.

-Clase, para la lección de hoy, iremos al bosque cercano a la escuela-empezó a decir la maestra-el ejercicio será identificación de los elementos barométricos-explicó, sacándoles expresiones de gozo sarcástico a su clase.

Mientras tanto enel Laboratorio, Mullion observaba a Transom trabajar en el nuevo cristal, y fruncía molesto el ceño cada vez que la veía hacer una mueca de dolor, causada por los choques eléctricos. Culpaba a esos mocosos por hacer que su compañera, y amiga, fuera castigada. Debía mostrarle al Doctor Willow que había cometido un error al reclutar a esos tres tontos, pues aunque el una vez humano afirmaba que podían serles útiles, para Mullion todo lo que habían provado era que eran unos completos inútiles. Estaba dispuesto a conseguir el mismo el siguiente cristal, además de los cristales que los Guerreros habían obtenido. Apenas Transom terminara el cristal…

Mientras en Kadic, los alumnos de noveno recién terminaban de sufrir con la clase de Jim, e iban camino a la cafeteria, cuando las gemas en los brazaletes de Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie y Aelita empezaron a brillar.

-_Guerreros, ¿me oyen?_-oyeron la voz de Dulcea y, viendose entre sí y asentir, se dirigieron a un aula vacia, donde Ulrich respondió.

-Aquí estamos, Dulcea, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el chico a través del brazalete.

-_He sentido la prescencia de un nuevo cristal, deben venir aquí inmediatamente_-fue la respuesta de la guerrera. Dicho y hecho, los chicos fueron por Hiroki y emprendieron la marcha hacia la Ermita.

Mientras, Sissi y sus amigos se dirigían a almorzar, cuando un pitido facilmente confundible con el de un camión de basura empezó a sonar de sus bolsillos. Con un gruñido, los tres se retiraron a un aula vacia(N/a: otra aula vacia), y Sissi sacó de su bolsillo el transmisor que Transom les había dado, y presionó el botón.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la pelinegra groseramente.

-_Vengan aquí inmediatamente, encontré un nuevo cristal_-les dijo la voz de Transom. Con un suspiro de fastidio, la pelinegra activó el teletrasnportador, llevandola a ella misma y a los demás al Laboratorio.

Mientras eso pasaba, los cinco guerreros llegaban a la Ermita, donde encontraron a su mentora terminando su radiestecia para encontrar la localización del cristal.

-¿Dónde esta el cristal, Dulcea?-le preguntó Aelita a la rubia. Tras unos instantes de silencio, la guerrera contestó.

-En la isla de Madagascar-contestó la mentora, y Hiroki se puso a saltar emocionado.

-¿Dónde estan los animales que bailan y cantan?-preguntó Hiroki feliz, sacándole a Dulcea una mirada extrañada. Aelita solo suspiró.

-El ha visto muchas peliculas animadas-explicó Aelita, a lo que la guerrera simplemente asintió.

-Deben ir y obtener el cristal antes de Transom y Mullion, o que esas personas misteriosas-les aconsejó la mujer, sacando su cayado y abriendo el portal, que los chicos se apresuraron a atravesar. Al pasar por completo, los chicos se encontraron en una playa tropical. Hiroki sonrió y sacó unos lentes de sol.

-Esto será perfecto para mi bronceado-dijo el niño japonés feliz. Ulrich solo suspiró antes de arrebatarle los lentes.

-No vinimos a divertirnos, sino a buscar el cristal-le dijo severo, antes de ponerse en marcha.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Transom terminaba de rastrear el nuevo cristal, supervisada por el Doctor Willow, cuando Sissi, Herb y Nicolas llegaron a su laboratorio.

-Llegaron tarde-les reprochó el cerebro.

-Oiga, la cosa es que llegamos-dijo Sissi indiferente-y, ¿De qué cristal hablamos, Transom?-preguntó a la genio.

-La frecuencia del nuevo cristal coincide con el Cristal del Tiburón-fue la respuesta de la mujer.

-Genial-dijo Nicolas-y, ¿A dondé tenemos que ir?-le preguntó a la pelirroja. Ella termino de rastrear.

-En Madagascar, cerca de la Provincia de Toliara-dijo finalmente-y justo ahora acabo de terminar el Cristal del Tiburón Martillo, asi que uno de ustedes …-explicaba la mujer, mientras sacaba el contenedor donde tenía el cristal, solo para llevarse una sorpresa mayúscula: el contenedor estaba vacio, el cristal no estaba-¿Dónde esta el cristal?-preguntó espantada. El líquido del tanque de Willow empezó a hervir de rabia.

-Mullion…-fue todo lo que dijo el doctor, sabiendo claramente quien fue el ladrón.

Mientras, en una torre de la ciudad de Morondova, que era de donde llegaba la señal del Cristal Animal, Mullion observaba con malicia la ciudad, que de ser necesario haría escombros con tal de obtener el cristal primero. Sacó del bolsillo el Cristal Artificial: era color morado obispo, y la figura en su interior era un tiburón martillo. Mullion en cierto modo se sintió mal por robar el cristal del laboratorio de Transom, pero si eso significaba hacer que su jefe reconociera su error al reclutar a los tres mocosos … bien el fin justifica los medios. Apretó la mano en que tenía el cristal, el cual empezó a brillar.

-Espíritu del Tiburón Martillo-dijo con su típica sonrisa sádica, y tras ser envuelto por la luz morada, había sufrido su transformación: ahora usaba pantalones anchos, botas, chaleco raído y pañolete muy gastado en la cabeza, y como arma llevaba un ancla(N/a: o sea, tipo atuendo pirata)-Fabuloso-gritó triunfal, agitando su cadena-Pirañatrones-gritó de pronto, invocando a los robots-destruyan la ciudad si es necesario, pero encuentren el cristal-les gritó a las tropas, quienes sin chistar comenzaron el ataque.

Mientras, Ulrich y compañía ya llegaban a la ciudad, justo a tiempo para ver como la gente corría despavorida, mientras los Pirañatrones destruían todo a diestra y siniestra.

-Deja vu, ¿no?-les preguntó Odd sarcástico a sus amigos. Ulrich, Aelita y Jeremie se miraron uno al otro y asintieron, y cada quien sacó su respectivo cristal (N/a: ni idea de donde se los sacaron XD).

-Espíritu del León-dijo Ulrich.

-Espíritu del Delfín-secundó Aelita.

-Espíritu del Halcón-terció Jeremie. Entonces, a cada uno lo envolvió una luz de su respectivo color, y al disiparse cada uno usaba ya su respectivo traje de Guerrero Animal, y asumiendo su posición de combate.

-Guerreros Animales, unidos-dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo. Y apenas se tranformaron empezaron a pelear contra los Pirañatrones, Ulrich con su espada, Aelita con su báculo mágico y Jeremie con su cadena. Claro está Hiroki y Odd no se mantenían lejos de la pelea, pues mientras los chicos usaban sus armas, ellos hacían uso de sus respectivas habilidades marciales. Finalmente, Mullion se unió a la pelea.

-Ustedes cinco son como una peste-declaró molesto-y ahora les mostraré que hago con con las pestes-agregó, antes de empezar a batallar contra los tres guerreros.

La lucha era muy pareja, porque Mullion, aunque era el solo contra los tres, era muy fuerte. Ulrich, Aelita y Jeremie apenas podían esquivar su ancla para responder con sus ataques, los cuales el mayor bloqueaba sin siquiera parpadear, haciendo enojar a los chicos y desanimando a la chica. Finalmente, Ulrich se hartó de la mala situación, y sacó su Cristal Animal, seguido por Aelita y Jeremie, quienes habían leído su pensamiento.

-León, ruge-gritó Ulrich, lanzando su cristal al aire, invocando a su león rojo.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-dijo Aelita, repitiendo la accion de Ulrich, haciendo aparecer al delfín.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-dijo Jeremie, también lanzando el cristal al aire, llamando al halcón. Mullion solo sonrió siniestramente.

-¿Olvidan acaso que yo también puedo hacer eso, mocosos?-preguntó, sacando el cristal morado de su bolsillo, antes de lanzarlo al aire-Tiburón Martillo, acábalos-gritó colerico, y del cristal surgió una luz morado obispo, que al tomó la forma y se materializó como un enorme tiburón martillo color morado obispo, con el vientre color gris, que como básicamente todos los animales acuáticos flotaba como si nadara en el aire.

Casi de inmediato, el enorme tiburón empezó a pelear con los otros tres animales, pelea que lamentablemente parecía ganar. El león intentaba alcanzarlo con sus zarpas, el delfín intentaba golpearlo con su cola, y el halcón trataba en vano de herirlo con sus garras, pero el escualo simplemente esquivava los ataques, y en respuesta los atacaba con colmillos y aletas, que parecían filosas como navajas. Finalmente, Ulrich decidió cambiar de tactica.

-León, Bola de Fuego-ordenó al animal, levantando la espada y volviéndola a bajar, apuntando con el filo al escualo gigante.

-Delfín, Marea Mágica-le siguió Aelita, dibujando un arco con su báculo.

-Halcón, Ataque Ninja-terció Jeremie, tensando su cadena, apuntando al tiburón martillo con la hoz. A la orden de su respectivo humano, los tres animales lanzaron sus respectivos ataques, pero la sorpresa de los tres chicos fue mayúscula al ver que sus ataques no habían lastimado al tiburón martillo. Mullion rió siniestramente.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno-dijo antes de chasquear los dedos-Tiburón Martillo, Filo Salvaje-ordenó al enorme ser marino. El tiburón martillo empezó a nadar en direccion a los tres animales, cada vez más rápido, y al ir a toda velocidad su cabeza alargada empezó a despedir una luz gris muy brillante, que impactó fuertemente al león, al delfín y al halcón, dejándolos a los tres muy mal heridos en el suelo. Cada uno de los chicos corrió a ver si su respectivo compañero estaba bien.

Hiroki, molesto no solo al ver que lo habían dejado a parte, sino al ver que Mullion estaba apaleando a sus amigos, hizo lo que creyó que debía hacer: corrió hacia el Guerrero Tiburón Martillo y se abalanzó sobre el, sorpendiendo a Mullion quien no se esperaba el ataque del niño. Molesto, Mullion trataba de quitarselo de encima, pero Hiroki simplemense te negaba a soltar al hombre de color. Finalmente, Mullion, colérico, tomó a Hiroki del cuello y lo lanzó muy lejos casi estrellándolo contra una estatua. Ulrich, al ver lo que el hombre le hizo a su amigo, dirigió la mirada hacia Aelita y Jeremie, quienes asintieron en respuesta, antes de mandar a los tres animales contra el villano. Lamentablemente su estrategia no funcionó, puesto que a Mullión no le costó casi nada deshacerse de los tres animales, mandando a los tres a volar justo en la misma dirección hacia donde había dado a parar Hiroki, en el caso del león aterrizando justo en la estatua con la que el pelinegro casi choca, destruyéndola.

-Como acabar con un montón de mosquitos-dijo el hombre con malicia, antes de chasquar de nuevo los dedos-Filo Salvaje-ordenó, y el escualo nuevamente usó su terrible ataque, esta vez con Ulrich, Aelita y Jeremie, mandándolos a volar, y dejándolos muy mal heridos. Mullion rió triunfal, y se empezó a acercar a ellos con una sonrisa sádica.

-Un golpe más y estarán acabados-les dijo a los tres chicos que yacían en el suelo-y solo será cosa de apoderarme del cristal restante y el trabajo estará listo-agregó con malicia. De repente, Odd se apareció, y se puso entre el hombre y sus amigos con los brazos extendidos y expresión retadora. Mullion solo rió.

-Miren al niñito, intenta proteger a sus amigos-dijo burlón, antes de darle un golpe con su ancla en el costado, derribando al rubio y de paso aventándolo a varios metros de distancia.

-¡ODD!-gritó Ulrich, antes de ver furioso a Mullion por lo que se había atrevido a hacerle a su amigo rubio. Rápidamente, el y los demás se le lanzaron encima a Mullion, aunque el resultado fue el mismo que en los intentos anteriores: a Mullion solo le fue cosa de esquivar los ataques, para luego golpear con fuerza a los tres chicos, volviéndolos a derribar.

-Cerca-dijo el afroamericano despectivo-demasiado cerca-agregó.

Mientras con Hiroki, recién volvía en sí, cuando oyó a Ulrich llamar a gritos a Odd, lo cual solo podía significar una cosa: Mullion le había hecho algo al italiano. El niño japonés sintió la sangre hervir, tan solo por la idea de que el hombre malvado le hubiera hecho algo a su amigo…cuando lo oyó: era un tintineo, y un objeto chocó con su mano. Al dirigir la vista, vio que era el cristal que buscaban: era de color gris metal, y en su interior aparecía la figura de un tiburón. Por un segundo, el cristal destelló, mientras el niño japonés oía lo que parecía ser una bestia…una bestia furiosa. Hiroki supo lo que significaba: tomó el cristal con su mano derecha, apretándola fuertemente, y se puso de pie.

-¡Oye, Bobo!-le gritó a Mullion molesto, llamando la atención del hombre-mira lo que encontré-gritó triunfal, enseñándole el Cristal Animal-¿Qué tal si lo pongo a prueba?-preguntó retórico, cerrando la mano otra vez-Espíritu del Tiburón-gritó enérgico, alzando la mano en que tenía el cristal.

Entonces, una luz gris metal empezó a envolver al niño nipon, y al disiparse, el tenía su nueva forma: su traje de Guerrero animal consistía en un traje de surfista de licra gris metal, con algunos detalles en negro, cuyas piernas le llegaban a medio muslo, asi como no tenía brazos, tenía guantes, los cuales de los dedos solo cubrían el índice y el corazón, y tobilleras también de licra, y unas marcas triangulares color gris metal en las mejillas (N/a: parecidas a las de Kiba), además de que ahora era más alto, aunque solo unos centimetros, y también mas musculoso. Su arma, curiosamente, era una tabla de surf, cuyas quillas(1) más que tales parecían navajas.

-Guerrero Peligroso, listo-dijo finalmente el nuevo Guerrero Animal, terminada su transformación.

-Uy, que miedo-dijo Mullion con sarcasmo-un niño con una tabla de surf, ¿enserio crees que me das miedo?-gritó burlón.

-Vamos a averiguarlo-dijo Hiroki decidido, antes de empezar a correr-a surfear-anunció feliz, saltando a su tabla, la cual flotaba en el aire, dando la ilusión de que Hiroki "surfeaba" en el aire. Mullion intentaba alcanzarlo con su ancla, pero el nipon lo esquivaba con facilidad, moviendose como un surfista profesional, mientras se acercaba al Guerrero Tiburón Martillo. Finalmente, Hiroki le dio alcance a Mullion, y lo atacó con las quillas de su tabla, filosas como navajas, derribando al hombre de color, quien mientras se ponía de pie golpeó el piso furioso, harto de volver a estar en desventaja.

-Oye, tú-le dijo al Tiburón Martillo-no te quedeas ahí como tonto, atácalo-le ordenó al escualo, quien ni flojo ni perezoso se lanzó a atacar a Hiroki, quien simplemente esquivó al enorme pez.

-Creo que me toca a mí-dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa de medio lado, sacando su cristal-Tiburón, desgárralo-dijo lanzando el cristal al aire, que empezó a despender una luz gris metal. En su interior, la figura chibi de un tiburón aparecio, siendo envuelta por una luz gris acero, creciendo rapidamente, convirtiéndose en un enorme tiburón gris acero, cuyo vientre era de un color blanco, que naturalmente también "nadaba" en el aire, que abrió y cerró sus mandibulas amenazante-atácalo, Sharky-le dijo a su propio escualo, quien rápidamente atacó al tiburón martillo. Los chicos se le quedaron mirando extrañados por como llamó al animal.

-¿Sharky? ¿Le puso nombre?-preguntó Jeremie, alzando una ceja extrañado.

-Bueno, el tiburón parece no haber puesto objeción-dijo Ulrich, que había corrido a atender a Odd, quien luego del golpe de Mullion había quedado inconsciente.

-Pues mandemos a los nuestros a atacar-dijo Aelita decidida-Aqua, muestra de qué estamos hechas-le dijo a su delfín, quien "nadó" a toda velocidad para ayudar a su compañero.

-¿Tu también, Aelita?-preguntó Jeremie, mientras una gota le bajaba por la sien.

-¿Qué? No es tan malo, también inténtenlo-les dijo con una sonrisa. Ulrich y Jeremie se vieron el uno al otro, y al final se encogieron de hombros. Jeremie fue el primero.

-As, haz lo tuyo, amigo-le dijo a al halcón blanco, mandándolo a unirse a la pelea.

-Leo, demuestra que eres el rey-le dijo Ulrich a su león, quien rugió fuertemente antes de lanzarse a la pelea. En eso Odd despertó-Odd, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó el castaño preocupado al italiano. Este solo sonrió enormemente.

-¿Leo? ¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?-preguntó con una débil burla, a lo que el castaño sonrió con ternura, al ver que su amigo estaba bien.

-Oye, ¿Qué mejor para un león?-preguntó retórico-además, lo nombré pensando en como lo nombrarías tú-agregó, haciendo al italiano bajar la vista apenado, con las mejillas rosas.

Terminando con este momento medio cursi (N/a: seguramente para alivio de muchos), los cuatro animales se habían enfrascado en una pelea contra el tiburón martillo, quien ahora ya no tenía la ventaja que había tenido en un principio. Si bien antes el esquivaba con facilicad los ataques de sus tres oponentes, ahora eran sus ahora cuatro adversarios quienes esquivaban los ataques del animal artificial: apenas esquivaba las zarpas del león, el delfín lo golpeaba con su cola, y luego de ser herido por las garras del halcón, recibía más castigo con la aleta dorsal del tiburón, que lo cortaba como el cuchillo a la mantequilla. Finalmente, los cuatro guerreros animales se miraron unos a otros y asintieron, decididos a poner fin al combate.

-León, Bola de Fuego-dijo, alzando nuevamente su espada, y bajándola apuntando al tiburón martillo.

-Delfín, Marea Mágica-ordenó Aelita, volviendo a dibujar un arco con su báculo.

-Halcón, Ataque Ninja-dijo Jeremie, tensando su cadena y apuntando con la hoz al animal oponente. Solo que esta vez, los ataques de los tres animales si surtieron efecto en el animal artificial, dejándolo muy mal herido. Ulrich miró a Hiroki.

-Hiroki, termina con esto-le dijo al nuevo guerrero, quien solo asintió.

-Tiburón, Cortador Profundo-ordenó a su tiburón, quien rápidamenta empezó a nadar a toda velocidad, mientras sus tres aletas empezaban a brillar con una luz muy brillante, cortando al tiburón martillo una, dos, tres veces, antes de que el escualo malvado se volviera una luz casi corpórea y explotara, llevándose consigo el Cristal Artificial y devolviendo a Mullion a la normalidad.

-Demonios-gritó el hombre molesto al ver que era normal otra vez. Antes de que los chicos pudieran atraparlo, sacó su aparato teletransportador y salió de allí, volviendo al agujero del que pertenecía.

Una vez ido Mullion, los cuatro guerreros regresaron a la playa, donde volvieron a la normalidad: las llamas envolvieron a Ulrich, el torrente de agua a Aelita, el vendaval blanco a Jeremie y una luz gris acero cubrió a Hiroki, y al disiparse cada uno los chicos volvían a usar sus trajes de entrenamiento. La única diferencia fue que el traje de Hiroki, como era de esperarse, al volver a la normalidad mostraba cambios: la falda y el protector de cuero en su muñeca derecha se habían vuelto gris acero, y en la hebilla del cinturón de metal lucía la imagen de un tiburón emergiendo con las fauces abiertas (N/a: tipo imagen de "Tiburón"), misma imagen que aparecía también bajo el cristal gris acero de su brazalete.

-Yujuuu-dijo el japonés emocionado, saltando de alegría-soy el nuevo Guerrero Animal-anunció feliz de la vida. Los demás solo rieron.

-Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a casa, el almuerzo está por terminar en Kadic-mencionó Aelita, antes de mirar extrañada como Odd ponía cara de espantado, antes de llevarse una mano a la cara-¿Qué pasa, Odd?-le preguntó extrañada.

-Acabo de recordar que no comímos nada en todo el rato-contestó Odd, antes de que su estómago empezara a gruñir ruidosamente, sacándole carcajadas a sus compañeros, antes de que Ulrich abriera el portal de regreso a Paris.

De vuelta a la Ermita, Dulcea recibió a sus dicipulos con gran orgullo, principalmente al ver, por el cambio en la ropa de Hiroki, que el había sido el nuevo elegido.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Hiroki-le dijo la guerrera al pelinegro, besándole una mejilla, luego la otra, sacándole un gran sonrojo al niño japonés-contigo, ya son cuatro que han recibido el Poder del Cristal-anunció dichosa.

-Ahora solo solo falta que Odd obtenga el crital, y claro encontrar a los otros cuatro guerreros-dijo Jeremie, abrazando a su amigo por el costado, sacándole al otro rubio un quejido de dolor, haciendo que todos se preocuparan.

-¿Sucede algo, Odd?-preguntó la mentora preocupada al ver la cara del italiano.

-Si, de hecho-contestó el rubio-cuando peleabamos contra Mullion, el me golpeó en el costado con su ancla, y aun me duele-explicó, haciendo que sus amigos y su mentora se preocuparan aún más.

-Tenemos que llevarte a Kadic inmediatamente, Yolanda tiene que verte-dijo Ulrich decidido. Y dicho y hecho, tras despedirse de Dulcea, los cinco guerreros emprendieron la marcha hacia su escuela, donde ya seguro terminaba la hora del descanso. Dulcea solo miró preocupada a Odd, pero su cara de preocupación fue reemplazada por una de sorpresa, seguida de una de ternura, al reparar en lo cuidadoso que era Ulrich al ayudar a su amigo a caminar.

Mientras tanto, en el Laboratorio, Mullion se encontraba de pie delante del Doctor Willow. El una vez humano se mantenía callado, y Mullion se mantenía firme, dispuesto a no dejar que su jefe notara el terror que sentía. Sissi y sus compañeros, cual ratas que son, emprendieron la retirada al ver que el afroamericano estaba en problemas, alegrándose de no ser el.

-¿Querrías explicarme, a que se debió tal estupidez, Mullion?-fue la pregunta tajante y desalmada del científico.

-Señor, entienda, yo quería demostrarle que…-empezó Mullion, pero Willow lo interrumpió.

-¿Demostrarme? ¿Qué? ¿Que eres un estupido? Eso ya lo sabía-dijo el cerebro con desdén.

-No señor, quería probarle que cometió un error al reclutar a esos mocosos-dijo, escupiendo la última palabra con asco-por su inmadurez e incompetencia, perdimos un cristal-agregó.

-Y por la tuya, hemos perdido tres-replicó Willow-agradece que aún necesite tus servicios, o sino…-no se molestó en terminar, Mullion había captado el mensaje. El hombre solo tragó saliva duro.

-Si, señor-fue todo lo que dijo. Sabía de buena manera que el cerebro podía ser cruel.

-Ahora, lárgate de mi vista, antes de que reconsidere perdonarte-dijo finalmente, y en respuesta, Mullion dio media vuelta y se fue, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada furtiva a Transom, quien no pudo más que bajar la mirada, avergonzada de no haberlo podido ayudar. Mullion salió del cuarto privado del Doctor Willow, y soltó un gruñido. Ahora era oficial: se vengaría, no solo del mocoso de pelo castaño, sino también de los otros tres, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera …

Continuará…

(1)Quillas, o Fins, es el nombre que reciben los trozos de madera curveados en la parte de abajo de una tabla de surf

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ojala les guste y dejen muchos comentarios.

anónimo: En efecto, Yumi aparecerá más adelante, junto con William, pero eso si tendrás que adivinar cual será su papel en la historia, y quienes son los otros guerreros. Y a propósito me da gusto ke aceptes mis gustos, t lo agradezco enormemente. Y sobre que son nueve cristales… jejeje te espera una sorpresa, a todos ;P.

ikaros-san: Si, Odd es bien inocente, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? poner que no es inocente sería como poner a Jeremie de emotivo no? en fin ojala disfrutes el capitulo.

helena: me alegra que te guste mi fic, ojala sigas leyéndolo, y kiero aclararte que tus dudas, kejas o comentarios son bien recibidos. gracias


	6. Voluntad de Hielo

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 6: Voluntad de Hielo

Al día siguiente en Kadic, Odd se levantaba y desperezaba, justo antes de llevarse adolorido una mano a las costillas: justo ayer, tras la pelea con Mullion, los demás lo habían llevado con Yolanda, solo para descubrir que, de hecho, el golpe del afroamericano le había fracturado dos costillas, por lo que ahora estaba vendado. Fue una suerte que Yolanda se creyera el cuento de que lo que había pasado fue que Odd se había rodado por las escaleras, y fue un alivio aún más grande que la enfermera decidiera no avisar del incidente al director Delmas, pues eso les hubiera acarreado problemas ya que hubiera llamado a sus padres.

-Odd, ¿Estás bien?-oyó que le preguntaba Ulrich con preocupación. El rubio subió la mirada y vio que, en efecto, su amigo castaño, recién levantado, lo miraba con preocupación. Odd solo mostró una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, Ulrich-dijo con tomo optimista-se necesita más que un tipo con un ancla para hacer flaquear al Gran Odd-agregó guiñando un ojo. Ulrich solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de asentir. El sabía de sobra lo terco que podía llegar a ser el chico italiano. Sin más los dos chicos se levantaron, se alistaron y fueron a desayunar, donde se encontraron con los demás. A los cuatro guerreros les dio gusto ver que, aun herido, Odd tenía el mismo apetito voraz. Mientras, Sissi veía a los cinco chicos desde otras mesa, mientras comía su desayuno. Escuchaba lo que Herb le decía.

-Veamos, ahora que el hermanito de Yumi tiene el Cristal del Tiburón, ya solo falta que Della Robbia se haga de un cristal, y ya todos ellos podrán transformarse-dijo con tono desanimado el de lentes. Sissi solo dio una sonrisa perversa.

-Bueno, entonces…será cosa de evitar que el niño italiano obtenga su cristal, ¿no lo crees?-le preguntó irónica a su compañero. Herb y Nicolas solo asintieron.

En eso oyeron el molesto pitído, que les avisaba que Transom quería verlos… eso o que el camión de la basura estaba llegando. Sin más, los tres se levantaron y fueron a un lugar privado donde teletransportarse al Laboratorio… aunque Sissi paró unos segundos, para dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba la Pandilla. Entrecerró los ojos molesta, al ver la forma en que Ulrich miraba a Odd mientras comía. Pero luego se dio la vuelta y le dio alcance a sus compañeros. Mientras, los Elegidos estaban desayunando, cuando las gemas de sus brazaletes empezaron a brillar. Los cinco se miraron unos a otros, y asintieron, yéndose a un salón vacio para saber que necesitaba Dulcea.

-Dulcea, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ulrich.

-_Guerreros, deben venir a la Ermita, he sentido que se activó un nuevo cristal_-contestó la guerrera, pero cuando se iban a poner en camino, Jeremie los detuvo.

-Esperen, pero, ¿Cómo explicaremos nuestra falta?-preguntó, dejando pensativos a sus compañeros. La voz de Dulcea los llamó.

-_Tranquilos, hay solución, solo precionen las gemas de sus brazaletes_-les dijo. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, se encogieron de hombros y obedecieron, antes de quedar anonadados: frente a ellos había copias exactas de ellos, solo que más pálidos.

-Dulcea, ¿Por qué hay dos de cada uno de nosotros aquí?-preguntó Hiroki con cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

-_Simple, lo que hicieron los brazaletes fue hacer un "duplicado", el cual podrán usar para que tomen su lugar en caso de, por ejemplo, ir a buscar un cristal en horario de clases_-explicó Dulcea.

-Bien, a caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Odd.

-Muy bien, entonces, ustedes se quedan aquí y asegurense de que nadie sospeche-le dijo Ulrich a los duplicados, quienes solo asintieron-y nosotros nos vamos a la Ermita-les dijo a sus amigos, quienes asintieron, antes de irse los cinco por su siguiente misión.

En el Laboratorio, Sissi, Herb y Nicolas llegaron al centro de mando del Doctor Willow, donde encontraron a Mullion y a Transom, quienes los miraron desdeñosamente.

-Espero que hayan tenido cuidado al venir aquí-les dijo la mujer a los tres adolescentes.

-Obvio que la tuvimos-contestó Sissi con fastidio.

-Muy bien, porque nadie, mucho menos los guerreros de Dulcea, deben descubrir su identidad-les dijo, a lo que Sissi le miró molesta.

-Entonces estas mugres que nos diste no deberían sonar como un camión de basura-le dijo, sacando el aparatito que la pelirroja le había dado. Transom solo entrecerró los ojos molesta, pero no se molestó en responder el insulto de Sissi.

-Como sea, según le el escáner, hemos encontrado el Cristal del Tigre Blanco-anunció, mostrando en la pantalla un mapamundi, en el cual destacaba un punto rojo-aparentemente, está en Siberia, Rusia-agregó.

-Muy bien, entonces pongamonos en marcha-dijo Herb, pero el doctor Willow lo detuvo.

-No, en esta misión, solo irán dos de ustedes-fue la respuesta del Doctor Willow, sorprendiendo a sus cinco agentes-Elizabeth, irán tu y Mullion-le dijo a la pelinegra, quien hizo una mueca al ser llamada por su nombre completo, cosa que odiaba, y al hombre, quien empezó a despotricar.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo y la mocosa?-dijo Mullion molesto-pero eso es…-empezó a decir, cuando Willow lo interrumpió.

-Un modo de enmendar tu equivocación, al perder el Cristal del Tiburón-fue lo que dijo el cerebro.

-Y justo tengo los cristales perfectos para ustedes-le dijo la mujer, sacando los nuevos Cristales Artificiales. Uno era blanco opaco, y la figura dentro era de un oso; el otro era gris opaco, y la figura dentro era un zorro-Oso Polar y Zorro Ártico, perfectos para los climas fríos de Siberia-explicó, dándole a Mullion el Cristal del Oso Polar, y a Sissi el del Zorro Ártico.

-Y esta vez, no fallen-les dijo el una vez hombre, antes de que Transom activara el teletransportador, enviando a sus dos compañeros a su misión.

En la Ermita, los guerreros ya habían llegado a la casa, y Dulcea ya tenía la ubicación del nuevo cristal.

-¿Dónde está, Dulcea?-preguntó Jeremie a la guerrera. Ella esperó a que su pendulo de radiestesia se detuviera antes de responder.

-En Siberia, Rusia-contestó la rubia.

-Pues, ¿Qué esperamos?-dijo Odd, antes de alzar la mano-Siberia, Rusia-dijo, abriendo el portal. A ninguno le sorprendió la prisa del rubio: por proceso de eliminación, el cristal que seguía tenía que ser el suyo, y era obvio que el italiano quería tomar parte en las peleas. Entonces Ulrich lo tomó de la muñeca, desconcertando al rubio.

-Tu no vas, Odd-le dijo rotundamente-aún estás muy lastimado-agregó.

-¿Qué? Ulrich, no que quedaré solo por que lo dices-le contestó el rubio ofendido.

-Oh, si lo harás, porque yo soy el líder del grupo-dijo el castaño, dando un muy buen punto-además, creo que los demás están de acuerdo conmigo-dijo confiado, mirando a los demás, quienes solo desviaron la mirada silbando, en el caso de Aelita viendose las uñas, no dispuestos a meterse en la disputa-gracias, chicos, por su apoyo-dijo sarcástico, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pues podrías ser el rey de Francia, pero aún asi iré-dijo el rubio decidido.

-Odd tiene razón, el tiene que ir-dijo Dulcea, sorprendiendo a todos-el siguiente cristal, por proceso de eliminación, es el suyo, y debe ser el quien lo obtenga-agregó terminantemente.

Entonces estaba decidido: Odd iría a la misión, asi lo quisiera Ulrich o no, y era obvio que el alemán no quería que su amigo saliera lastimado otra vez.

Sin más, los cinco guerreros cruzaron el portal, y aparecieron en los nevados bosques de Siberia. Una brisa helada sopló… y de golpe, los cinco chicos empezarón a temblar y tiritar, todos muertos de frío por la inhospita temperatura.

-De todos los lugares, ¿El cristal tenía que encontrarse en este congelador?-preguntó Hiroki a gritos, verdaderamente molesto. Su grito hizo un eco que llegó realmente lejos.

-Menos charla y más búsqueda de cristales-dijo Odd decidido, y los cinco guerreros empezaron a buscar el cristal, con el rubio italiano encabezándolos.

En otro punto del páramo congelado, Mullion y Sissi hacían acto de aparición, y la pelinegra empezó a retorcerse, inconforme por la temperatura gélida.

-¿Seguro que el cristal esta aquí, Mullion?-le preguntó al hombre. Este gruñó mientras sacaba el escáner de Transom.

-Según el escanér, estamos cerca de las coordenadas-dijo el afroamericano-movamonos, se acerca una tormenta, y no querrás quedar atrapada-dijo a la pelinegra, mientras comenzaba a andar. Sissi solo gruñó antes de seguirlo. Pero tras unos pasos, finalmente la pelinegra se hartó del frío siberial. Sacó el cristal del Zorro Ártico y apretó la mano.

-Espíritu del Zorro Ártico-dijo, siendo envuelta por una luz gris frío. Cuando esta se disipó, Sissi ostentaba su nueva apariencia: Era un vestido de chifon gris frío, con peluche del mismo color a modo de chal, botas gris frío, y un antifaz que representaba a un zorro. Su arma era una especie de cetro de cristal(N/a: tipo la Bruja Blanca de Narnia, pero con el antifaz en vez de corona)-mucho mejor-dijo satisfecha la pelinegra, al ver que su nueva forma la protegía del frío. Mullion solo rodó los ojos molesto, antes de sacar su propio cristal, el cual empezó a despedir una luz blanca glacial.

-Espíritu del Oso Polar-anunció apático, mientras era envuelto en una luz blanca glacial. El traje de Mullion le daba el aspecto de un guerrero vikingo: armadura de cuero y metal, botas de piel blanca, con remaches de metal en los pies, haciéndolos parecer las patas traseras de un amimal, iba cubierto por el pelaje de un oso polar, cuya cabeza le servía al hombre de color como capucha. Traía unos guantes de cuero, en cuyos nudillos lucía peligrosas púas de metal, dandoles aspecto de garras. Parecía más animal que humano-ahora que la princesita quedó complacida, muevete-le dijo desdeñoso a la francesa, antes de reemprender la marcha.

Mientras con los Elegidos, todos empezaban a mostrar cansancio debido a las bajas temperaturas, y daban señales de no soportar mucho el frío. Finalmente, Jeremie llamó a sus compañeros.

-Chicos, activemos los cristales-sugirió a sus compañeros.

-Jeremie tiene razón-le apoyó Aelita-no soportaremos mucho con este frío-agregó. Dicho y hecho, los cuatro guerreros sacaron sus cristales y se transformaron, antes de reemprender la marcha. Pero Ulrich paró en seco al ver que Odd no podía seguirles el paso, ya que al no poder transformarse, aún debía soportar el frío. Inmediatamente, Ulrich sacó su cristal.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Leo-le dijo a su cristal, antes de lanzarlo al aire-León, ruge-anunció, haciendo aparecer a Leo-Necesito que lleves a Odd en tu lomo, ¿Puedes hacerlo, amigo?-le preguntó, a lo que el león respondió con un gruñido suave de afirmación, antes de ir corriendo a donde estaba el chico rubio y recostarse sobre sus cuatro patas, ofreciéndole su lomo para que montara. Algo apenado, el italiano subió al león, quien al sentir el peso del rubio se levantó y le dio alcance a su humano.

-Gracias, Ulrich-le agradeció al alemán, con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

-No hay de que, ¿Estás cómodo?-le preguntó en respuesta.

-Si, el cuerpo de Leo despide un calor muy agradable-comentó el rubio, aumentando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, el representa el elemento fuego asi que…sería obvio, ¿no?-contestó Ulrich desviando la mirada, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Los demás vieron todo con sonrisa entre tierna y picarona, dándole más a lo segundo.

Pasados unos kilómetros, los guerreros llegaron a donde debía encontrarse el cristal, pues las gemas de sus brazaletes brillaban con mucha más intensidad, el problema es que allí había un comité de mala bienvenida.

-¿Ustedes otra vez?-preguntó Mullion molesto.

-¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?-preguntó la pelinegra enfadada.

-¿Mejor que impedir que frustrar sus planes? No lo creo-contestó Odd burlón.

-Veremos si frustan este ¡Pirañatrones!-gritó, llamando a los soldados-acaben con ellos-ordenó, y en el acto los Pirañatrones empezaron a atacar a los guerreros.

La pelea era simplemente una aniquilación, ya que a los cuatro guerreros se le hacía cosa facil acabar con los Pirañatrones: Ulrich los acababa con su espada, Jeremie los abatía con la hoz y el kunai de su cadena, Aelita con sus rayos mágicos los mandaba a volar, y Hiroki los cortaba en dos con las quillas de su tabla de surf. Leo, que se había tomado muy enserio el encargo de Ulrich de cuidar a Odd, abatía con sus garras a todo Pirañatron que se acercara al rubio. Finalmente, Mullion y Sissi decidieron que ya era suficiente humillación, y cada uno sacó su Cristal Artificial.

-Oso Polar, congélalos-gritó Mullion lanzando el cristal al aire, invocando un enorme oso polar de piel colo blanco glacial, que rugio molesto.

-Zorro Ártico, dejalos fríos-dijo Sissi, invocando a su vez a un enorme zorro ártico de pelaje gris helado, que gruñó enseñando los dientes.

-Gran cosa, nosotros también podemos-dijo Hiroki confiado, mientras el y los demás sacaban sus respectivos cristales-Tiburón, desgárralos-gritó, lanzando su cristal, haciendo aparecer a Skarky.

-Hora de jugar, Delfín-le siguió Aelita, lanzando el suyo e invocando a Aqua a la pelea.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-llamó Jeremie, lanzando su cristal y trayendo a As a pelear.

Inmediatamente, los tres animales empezaron a pelear con los Animales Artificiales, mientras Ulrich, cuyo animal seguía protegiendo a Odd, se disponía a pelear contra los Pirañatrones.

La pelea era tremenda: el oso polar, que era el más grande de los seis animales presentes, atestaba golpes contra As y Sharky, quienes esquivaban rápidamente sus zarpas, mientras que Aqua intentaba alcanzar al zorro ártico, que parecía ser imparable. Mientras los animales peleaban, también peleaban los humanos: Mullion intentaba atrapar a Hiroki y a Jeremie, mientras estos intentaban alcanzarlo con la hoz del rubio y las quillas filosas del menor, mientras que la guerrera pelinegra y Aelita tenían un combate de varas, ya que al estar demasiado cerca para lanzarse lásers, peleaban usándolas como espadas. Cuando Ulrich hubo acabado con todos los Pirañatrones, se unió a sus amigos en la pelea, reelevando a Jeremie en la pelea contra Mullion, mientras el rubio iba a ayudar a su amada en la pelea contra la misteriosa pelinegra.

-Suficiente-dijo Sissi de pronto, antes de dirigir la vista hacia su animal-oye tu, deja a esa peste acuática y atácalos a ellos-ordenó, y obedientemente el zorro ártico dejó a Aqua y se dirigió hacia los cuatro chicos-pensándolo mejor, usa Manto de Hielo-ordenó. El zorro ártico de pronto se detuvo y de su pelaje empezó a brotar una fortísima escarcha, que cubrió a los cuatro guerreros, atrapándolos en un bloque de hielo. Cuando Aqua, As y Sharky fueron a intentar ayudar a sus humanos, el oso polar se les paró enfrente, bloqueándoles el paso.

-Para ustedes tenemos esto-dijo Mullion con su sonrisa siniestra-Oso Polar, utiliza Ráfaga de Aliento Helado-ordenó. El oso polar dio un potente rugido, y de su hocico surgió una ráfaga de aire congelado, que, al igual que el Manto de Hielo del zorro ártico hizo con los chicos, atrapó a los animales en un bloque de hielo.

-Tres animales menos, falta uno-dijo Mullion de forma siniestra.

-Y de los Guerreros, solo queda el único que no puede transformarse-anunció Sissi con burla.

Empezaron a aproximarse a Odd y a Leo. El león rojo, intentando proteger a Odd, se interpuso entre el y los dos villanos, quienes solo rieron con desprecio.

-El león quiere proteger al bebé llorón-dijo Sissi con burla, antes de chasquar los dedos-Manto de Hielo-ordenó, haciendo al zorro ártico usar nuevamente su ataque de hielo.

-Ráfaga de Aliento Helado-le siguió Mullion, ordenándole al oso polar usar nuevamente su ataque. Ambos ataques impactaron contra el león, causando una explosión que mandó a volar al animal, para sorpresa y espanto de Odd.

-¡LEO!-gritó el rubio, corriendo hacia donde había aterrizado el león, y arrodillandose junto a el-Leo, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado, a lo que el león solo pudo responder con un débil gruñido. Odd sintió la sangre hervir, ya que el par de malditos habían lastimado al pobre Leo solo porque este lo había protegido. Fue cuando notó una suave luz color azul claro, casi blanco, surgir de entre la nieve cerca de sus pies. Al extraer la fuente de la luz, vio que había encontrado el cristal: de un color azul ártico, el cristal tenía en su interior la figura de un tigre, que estaba en posición de estar avanzando. Al recordar el relato de Dulcea, supo de inmediato de que animal se trataba. Odd se levantó, y encaró a los dos villanos.

-Están en graves problemas-dijo el rubio molesto, antes de alzar la mano-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-anunicó enérgico, antes de que una luz azul ártico lo envolviera. Cuando esta se disipó, Odd ya ostentaba su traje de Guerrero Animal: Era un suéter suave blanco sin mangas, pantalónes ajustados también blancos, con algunas rayas de tigre azul ártico en las piernas, botas azul ártico con suela y dobladillo blancos, que llegaban a media pantorilla y tapaban parte de los pantalónes, cinturón azul ártico con la imagen de una cara de gato atigrado, que hacía parecer los bajos del suéter blanco como una falda, guantes blancos tipo patas de gato con garras, parecidos a los de su segundo traje en Lyoko, solo que estos apenas llegaban unos centimetros despues de las muñecas, donde se hacían holgados, y la única raya que tenían era una "m" afillada color azul ártico en el dorso, mientras que los puntos en sus palmas, que representaban los cojinetes de las patas, también eran de ese color, muñequeras azul ártico que le llegaban a medio antebrazo, una suéter blanco con capucha, que solo tapaba hasta el pecho, de lana esponjada, cuya capucha mostraba dos orejas de gato, y goggles azul ártico. Para terminar, Odd tenía una cola a rayas blancas y azul ártico-Guerrero Felino, listo-anunció Odd, una vez transformado por completo. Sissi gruñó molesta.

-¿El pelos nerviosos ya tiene su cristal?-dijo indignada. Mullion solo gruñó.

-Gran cosa, solo hay que vencerlo y llevarnos el cristal-declaró, antes de chasquear los dedos-Oso Polar, Ráfaga de Aliento Helado-ordenó, y el enorme animal blanco lanzó su aliento congelante, que Odd esquivo con facilidad, desconcertando al afroamericano.

-Mira como se hace-dijo Sissi enfadada-Zorro Ártico, Manto de Hielo-ordenó a su animal, quien rápidamente lanzó el aire frío de su pelaje, que de hecho cubrió a Odd de una gruesa escarcha, pero lamentablemente para ella al rubio solo le costó hacer un poco de fuerza para librarse de la prisión helada del zorro.

-Creo que me toca-dijo Odd con una sonrisa, antes de correr, esquivar a los dos animales y atacar a los humanos, lastimándolos seriamente con las garras de sus guantes. Sissi intentó lastimarlo con su cetro de cristal, pero lo último que vio antes de salir volando fue la imagen de Odd esquivando su cetro, y la imagen de una suela con una huella de animal color azul ártico impresa en esta como parte del diseño. Mullion por su parte, decidió dejar el trabajo a los animales.

-Ustedes dos, vengan acá y destrúyanlo-dijo antes de salir en busca de su compañera. Ambos animales miraron a Odd con ojos asesinos, pero el italiano solo sonrió de medio lado.

-Para ustedes tengo algo muy especial-dijo antes de lanzar su cristal al aire-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-dijo, mientras del cristal surgia una luz azul artico. En el interior del cristal se veia la silueta de un tigre, con sus ojos y rayas iluminados, siendo envuelta por una escarcha de hielo, empezando a crecer, invocando a un enorme tigre blanco, con rayas color azul ártico-les presento a Tigra, Tigra… acábalos-dijo, mandando a su animal a pelear.

El tigre, o mejor dicho la tigresa, se lanzó a atacar a ambos animales, demostrando ser más fuerte que el oso polar y más rápida que el zorro ártico. Odd decidió dar punto final a la pelea.

-Tigre Blanco, Garra Congelante-dijo y, sorpresivamente, junto a su tigresa lanzó el ataque: ambos empezaron a correr a alta velocidad, pareciendo que Tigra iba tras el oso polar y Odd tras el zorro ártico, las garras de ambos empezaron a cubrirse de una gruesa capa de hielo y, en el último instante, cambiaron de oponente, atacando Odd con sus garras al oso polar y Tigra al zorro ártico. Ambos animales se convirtieron en luz antes de desaparecer, y seguramente destruyendo también los Cristales Artificiales. Una vez a salvo, Odd se dirigió a sacar a sus amigos del hielo, mientas Tigra cuidaba de Leo. Con un limpio corte de sus garras, el rubio despedazo los bloques de hielo, liberando a los cuatro humanos y a los tres animales. Cabía decir que los cuatro chicos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Odd con su traje de Guerrero Animal.

-Nueve y faltan cuatro, ¿no?-preguntó con una sonrisa el italiano, antes de que Aelita y Hiroki lo abrazaran para felicitarlo, Jeremie le dio la mano…y Ulrich solo pudo quedársele viendo completamente embobado.

-Te…te ves bien, Odd-dijo nervioso, con un sonrojo en las mejillas, sacándole a Odd uno propio. La tigresa blanca se acercó a Odd y le acarició la mano con su hocico.

-Ah, si, casi lo olvido-dijo el rubio con una tierna sonrisa-amigos, ella es mi animal, Tigra-dijo, presentando a la tigresa, quien hizo pose de orgullo.

-¿Tigra?-preguntó Jeremie curioso.

-Es una tigresa, pero Tigra se oye mucho mejor, ¿no?-preguntó mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la tigresa. Ulrich abrió el portal y juntos se dirigieron de vuelta a la Ermita.

Mientras Mullion, quien hacía unos minutos notó que ya no usaba su traje de pelea, lo que significaba que habían perdido, recién había encontrado a Sissi, quien estaba muy lastimada por el combate. El moreno sabía que si la dejaba ahí moriría. Así que sin más tomó a la pelinegra, la cargo como a un saco de papas y activó el teletransportador.

En la Ermita, Dulcea recién recibía a los guerreros, quienes notaron que el traje de Odd, como los demás, había cambiado: la túnica y la banda del cabello ahora eran de un azul ártico, mientras que la gema del brazalete se había vuelto también de ese color, mientras que la imagen que mostraba debajo era la de la cara de un tigre.

-Estoy muy contenta, chicos-dijo Dulcea realmente feliz.

-Ahora solo falta encontrar a los demás guerreros-anunció Ulrich satisfecho. Jeremie vio la hora en el reloj de la pared.

-Y hablando de encuentros, debemos encontrarnos con nuestros dobles-comentó a sus amigos. Dulcea solo sonrió.

-Vayan pues, pero primero, dejenme los cristales-pidió, sorprendiendo a los cinco chicos-es una sorpresa, ya verán-agregó, los cinco chicos le dejaron sus crisales y se fueron a Kadic, dejando a Dulcea con una sonrisa misteriosa.

En el Laboratorio, Mullion y Sissi se encontraban frente al Doctor Willow.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó el cerebro con voz neutra, que para ambos resultó igual de tenebrosa. Cuando Sissi estuvo a punto de admitir su culpa, Mullion habló.

-Señor, yo fui el responsable, subestimé al chico y por mi culpa el encontró el cristal-dijo rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra. Willow permaneció impávido por unos minutos.

-Muy bien, recibirás el castigo correspondiente. Ustedes tres-dijo, refiriéndose a Sissi y a los demás-lárguense de mi vista, hasta que los llame-sentenció groseramente. Los tres adolescentes dieron una reverencia y se dirigieron a la salida, pero Sissi giró la cabeza para mirar preocupada a Mullion. El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza, y la joven solo pudo darse vuelta y reunirse con sus compañeros mientras volvían a Kadic.

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ojala les guste y dejen muchos comentarios.

anónimo: si los nombres que pensaste son sam, milly y tamiya…(sonido de chicharra) te ekivocaste, y en cuanto a que Yumi lleve un cristal, tal vez lo lleve, tal vez no lo lleve, tal vez se una al grupo, tal vez se una a Willow, eso tendrán que verlo ;P. Buahaha…ay soy tan malo.

helena: si quieres escribe tus comentarios en ingles, ese idioma lo hablo muy bien también


	7. El Sexto Guerrero

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 7: El Sexto Guerrero

En el Desierto de Gobi, cerca de unas dunas, un camello se puso a curioserar entre la arena, desenterrando de entre esta una esfera de crital, de color morado, en su interior se hallaba la figura de un cangrejo violinista, que amenazaba con su enorme tenaza. La esfera de cristal empezó a despedir una destellante luz morada, espantando al camello, quien decidió huir…

Una nueva mañana en Kadic, y los guerreros recién entraban a clase, charlando animadamente, ya que todos ya tenían su respectivo cristal, y por tanto solo faltaban cuatro.

-Veamos, según la historia que nos contó Dulcea, los cristales que faltan son Cangrejo Violinista, Gorila, Pavo Real y Murciélago-contó Jeremie, mientras el, Aelita, Odd y Ulrich iban a clase de física.

-El problema es que aún hay que encontrar a otros cuatro humanos para que porten los cristales-recordó Aelita.

-¿Y qué harémos? ¿Poner un anuncio en el periódico?-preguntó Odd sarcástico-"Se bucan cuatro personas con valor para ayudar a salvar al mundo, interesados ir a la Ermita"-anunció con el mismo sarcasmo, haciendo que a los otros tres les bajara una gotita por la sien.

-Bien, no pensemos en eso por ahora y vayamos a clase-sentenció Ulrich finalmente-un dolor de cabeza a la vez-agregó, sacándole risas a sus compañeros.

Pero la risa de Jeremie cambió por una cara de sorpresa cuando vio a la persona parada frente a el: justo junto a la señorita Hertz, estaba Patrick Belpois, el primo de Jeremie (N/a: en caso de que no lo conozcan, vean el capitulo "Dos primos enfrentados" de la serie).

-Patrick, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Jeremie, sorprendido de ver a su primo ahí.

-Nuestros padres decidiéron que, para unirnos más como familia, viniera a estudiar a Kadic-explicó el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros-no te molesta, ¿verdad, Jeremie?-preguntó con una sonrisa irónica.

-Claro que no, al contrario-dijo chocando puños con Patrick, también con una sonrisa en los labios. Aunque al principio Jeremie no se llevaba bien con su primo, luego de que este lo ayudara a vencer a Xana en una ocasión, su relación con el mejoró considerablemente. Ahora, Jeremie y Patrick eran muy buenos amigos. Sin más que hablar, los cinco adolescentes se sentaron en sus lugares, Odd con Aelita y Jeremie con Ulrich y Patrick, y la maestra de física dio comienzo a la clase.

En el Laboratorio, Transom trabajaba en dos nuevos cristales, bajo ordenes de enviar esta vez a Herb y a Nicolas, luego de que Sissi fallara en encontrar el Cristal del Tigre Blanco. Tras mucho trabajar, finalmente hizo que la baba amorfa con la que creaba los cristales, asumiera dos nuevas formas, que rápidamente sacó del líquido viscoso: una era color verde baba, y la figura de adentro era un buitre, el otro era café barro, y la figura era la de un camello, animales que, en retrospectiva, Transom creía apropiados para el par de payasos. Una vez terminados los cristales, la pelirroja los tomó y fue con el Doctor Willow.

-Señor, ya tengo listods los dos nuevos cristales-anunció la científica a su superior.

-¿Cuándo podrán hacer uso de ellos?-preguntó el una vez humano.

-Apenas detecte un nuevo cristal, los llamaré para que vayan a buscarlo-respondió la mujer.

-Bien, ahora vuelve a tu trabajo, Transom-le dijo el cerebro a la cuatro-ojos, quien tras hacer una reverencia se marchó a su laboratorio a seguir buscando los cristales.

En Kadic, recién acababan las clases, y los cinco chicos decidieron ir a la Ermita a entrenar con Dulcea. Ninguno sospechaba que eran seguidos por Patrick, quien los había visto salir de la escuela y le había entrado curiosidad por saber a donde iban. El castaño francés casi se va de espaldas al ver que, al entrar al terreno de la misteriosa casa abandonada, su primo y sus cuatro amigos desaparecieron sin más. Corrió hacia la puerta de la cerca y, tras armarse de valor, Patrick cruzó por la puerta, para encontrarse con una escena que nunca se esperaba: la casa, que por fuera de la cerca parecía normal, ahora parecía cubierta de arboles, ramas y enredaderas, y vio a su primo y sus amigos, todos con ropas que parecían sacadas de la pelicula de Hércules, enfrente de una mujer de rizos rubios, que facilmente parecía una amazona. Patrick casi agradeció que tan ocupados estaban para notar que el estaba allí.

-Me alegro que hayan llegado, guerreros-dijo Dulcea con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oye, Dulcea, ¿Por qué nos pediste que dejaramos los cristales contigo ayer?-preguntó Jeremie a su mentora.

-Simple, Jeremie, tenía una sorpresa para ustedes-dijo la guerrera, extrañando a los guerreros-pueden salir-gritó, dirigiéndose a la casa. Para sorpresa de los chicos, del interior de la casa salieron lo que parecían animales en tamaño chibi: un león, un delfín, un halcón, un tanto cabezón, un tiburón y un tigre blanco. Inmediatamente reconocieron a sus respectivos animales compañeros.

-Pero, ¿Qué hiciste, Dulcea?-preguntó Hiroki sorprendido, mientras un Sharky en miniatura revoloteaba alrededor de el.

-Un simple hechizo,-explicó la rubia-ahora, cuando no estén en un combate, pueden hacer que sus animales tomen este aspecto, cuando necesiten tranformarse, solo pasen la mano por la gema de sus brazaletes, y su animal se convertirá de nuevo en cristal-relató. Odd decidió hacer la prueba, pasó la mano por la gema de su brazalete, y la mini Tigra que estaba a sus pies se volvió un cuerpo de luz azul ártico, antes de dispararse a su mano, donde se convirtió en el Cristal Animal.

-Wow-dijo el rubio sorprendido, cuando una duda le llegó-¿Y cómo los volvemos animales miniatura de nuevo?-preguntó a Dulcea.

-Solo pasen el cristal por la gema-fue la breve respuesta de la mentora. Odd obedeció y en un segundo tenía devuelta a su tigrilla blanca.

De pronto, Leo empezó a gruñir molesto, mientras observaba un arbusto en el jardín. Sin que Ulrich pudiera detener a su animal, el león se abalanzó sobre el arbusto, haciendo salir por el susto a cierto castaño que se escondía en el.

-Patrick-dijeron los cuatro chicos de noveno grado espantados, antes de ponerse delante de Dulcea y los animals, en un muy mal intento de esconderlos, dejando extrañada a la guerrera.

-¿Qué…haces aquí, primo?-preguntó Jeremie con una sonrisa nerviosa. El castaño solo se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa.

-Vi que salían de Kadic y decidí ver que hacían-fue la respuesta de Patrick-ahora, ¿Quién es ella y qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó serio, exigiéndoles respuestas a sus amigos. Ellos se miraron unos a otros derrotados, antes de que Jeremie se dedicara a explicarle todo a Patrick.

Mientras en Kadic, Sissi y su pandilla veían en que ocupar el tiempo, cuando sonó el molesto pitido que les anunciaba que tenían trabajo. Gruñendo, Sissi miró a Herb, quien sacó el teletransportador y los llevó al Laboratorio. Al llegar, Sissi miró molesta a Transom.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó molesta.

-Los sensores detectaron la revelación del Cristal del Cangrejo Violinista-dijo Transom, revisando el radar para centrar la localización-según el radar, se encuentra en el Desierto de Gobi, en Mongolia-agregó, revisando la pantalla.

-¿Cangrejo Violinista? ¿Es una broma?-preguntó Sissi desdeñosa.

-Para que sepas, Elizabeth, el Guerrero Cangrejo Violinista era el más fuerte de los nueve guerreros originales, ya que el representaba el Elemento de la Tierra-explicó Willow, a lo que la pelinegra asintió, comprendiendo la explicación.

-¿Y?¿Quiénes irán?-preguntó. Si tenía que ir con Mullion…

-Herb, Nicolas, irán ustedes-anunció Willow, mientras Transom les entregaba los Cristales del Buitre y del Camello. Los dos chicos solo saludaron al cerebro a lo militar, antes de dar media vuelta y salir del recinto.

-Diez euros a que lo arruinan todo-le dijo Sissi a Transom apenas Herb y Nicolas se habían ido.

-Hecho-dijo finalmente la pelirroja.

En la Ermita, Jeremie había acabado de contarle a Patrick todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora: el encuentro con Dulcea, Animaria, sobre Transom y Mullion, los Pirañatrones, y lo más importante la búsqueda de los Cristales Animales. Ahora solo esperaba la respuesta de su primo.

-Entonces-empezó Patrick-¿Ustedes son un grupo de héroes que viajan por el mundo recuperando estos…Cristales Animales, antes que un par de bandidos, siendo tutelados por una poderosa guerrera de un mundo paralelo?-preguntó, resumiendo todo lo que Jeremie le contó.

-Si, básicamente eso-dijo Jeremie, preocupado porque el tono que su primo usó no le daba mucha confianza sobre que le creyese.

-Genial-dijo Patrick tras unos minutos de silencio, esbozando una sonrisa, y sorprendiendo a su primo y a los amigos de este.

-¿Significa que guardarás el secreto?-preguntó Odd esperanzado.

-Claro que sí, ustedes son mis amigos, y Jeremie mi primo, jamás los delataría-dijo, sacándoles una sonrisa a los demás-además, ¿Quién me creiría si le dijera esto a alguien?-agregó encogiéndose de hombros, sacándoles risas a los demás. De pronto, Dulcea puso cara seria, mientras veía al espacio. Los chicos la vieron preocupados, mientras que Patrick la vio confundido.

-¿Qué le pasa a Dulcea?-le preguntó a Ulrich.

-Ella puede sentir la prescencia de los cristales-explicó el alemán-y tal parece que acaba de presentir uno nuevo-agregó, sorprendiendo al otro castaño. Inmediatamente, Dulcea se dispuso a hacer su ritual de radiestesia, detectando el Cristal Animal en el Desierto de Gobi.

-Bien, no se diga más-dijo Hiroki emocionado, alzando la mano-Desierto de Gobi, Mongolia-anunció, abriendo el portal al Desierto.

-¿Así es como llegan a todos esos lugares?-preguntó Patrick entre sorprendido y maravillado.

-Así es-contestó Jeremie-¿te interesa?-preguntó insinuante a su primo.

-Me leíste la mente-dijo Patrick con una sonrisa, antes de que los seis chicos y los cinco animales atravesaran el portal, apareciendo en el famoso desierto. Cabía destacar que, mientras los Guerreros usaban sus trajes de entrenamiento, Patrick seguía usando su ropa de siempre.

-Oigan, ¿Por qué Patrick sigue usando su ropa de siempre? ¿No debería haber cambiado como nosotros?-preguntó Hiroki extrañado. El castaño francés se miro asi mismo de arriba abajo.

-Talvez sea porque soy el único que no es un Guerrero Animal-contestó el chico, siendo esta la única respuesta que se le pudo ocurrir. Los guerreros decidieron no darle importancia y seguir con la busqueda del cristal.

Al otro lado, Herb y Nicolas recién aparecían, cayendo los dos en una duna, quedando con arena hasta en los calzoncillos.

-Diablos, odio que esto nos pase solo a nosotros-se quejó Herb, mientras se sacaba arena del zapato-no te quedes ahí, Nicolas, vamos-le dijo al pelirrojo, quien solo asintió y siguió a su compañero.

Tras varios kilómetros de andar, y andar, y andar, los dos aprendices de criminales llegaban a donde el escánes les decía que estaba el Cristal del Cangrejo Violinista, por no decir que habían llegado apenas con aliento, y ambos jadeaban y respiraban con demasiado esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué el teletransportador tenía que mandarnos tan lejos del cristal?-preguntó Nicolas entre jadeos.

-No importa ahora, lo importante es que llegamos-fue la respuesta de Herb, cuando notó que los chicos estaban en el mismo lugar,-el problema es que no estamos solos… ¡Pirañatrones!-gritó, llamando a los hombres pez-atrápenlos-les ordenó, y los robots se lanzaron al ataque.

Los chicos recién llegaban a donde sus brazaletes los guiaban, cuando de pronto entre las dunas vieron llegar a los Pirañatrones.

-¿Esos son los famosos Pirañatrones?-preguntó Patrick sorprendido.

-Si-fue la corta respuesta de Jeremie, antes de que el y los demás se pusieran en posición de combate.

Los cinco guerreros se enfrentaron con mucha facilidad a los Pirañatrones, aprovechando la arena para distraer a los hombres peces, ya que por la falta de inteligencia de estos eran muy fáciles de engañar. A Jeremie le sorprendió que, de hecho, Patrick también se había unido a la pelea, repartiendo patadas y golpes a los robots bio-mecánicos. Herb y Nicolas gruñeron molestos, al ver como los Pirañatrones eran vencidos no solo por los guerreros, sino que también un colado los vencía sin ningún problema.

-Si quieres hacerlo bien…-empezó Herb, mirando a Nicolas mientras sacaba su cristal.

-No mandes robots a hacer el trabajo de chicos con cristales mágicos-terminó Nicolas, sacando el suyo propio.

-Más o menos eso-dijo Herb, entrecerrando los ojos mientras alzaba las cejas, antes de fruncir el ceño-Espíritu del Buitre-dijo decidido.

-Espíritu del Camello-agregó Nicolas.

Casi de inmediato, una luz verde babá cubrió a Herb, y una luz café barro a Nicolas, y al disiparse ambos ostentaban sus trajes de combate: El de Herb tenía la apariencia de un guerrero de anazasi, con chamarra, pantalones y zapatos, todo de gamuza verde baba, una máscara que representaba un buitre, decorado por plumas de buitre, y su arma era un arco y una aljaba de flechas; el de Nicolas era un traje como de bandido del desierto, con pantalones anchos color blanco, con chaleco del color barro, zapatos tipo árabe del mismo color y tapado con un turbante del mismo color, y su arma era una cimitarra. Casi de inmediato, ambos chicos corrieron a pelear contra los guerreros.

-Muy bien, ustedes, entreguen los cristales y nadie saldrá herido-fue todo lo que dijo Herb, amenazando al grupo con una de sus flechas, mientras que Nicolas hacía lo mismo con su espada. Los chicos se vieron unos a otros, antes de pasar sus manos por las gemas de sus brazaletes, convirtiendo a sus animales en sus formas de cristal y transformarse.

-Espíritus de los Animales, los invocamos-dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo, mientras sus respectivas luces los envolvieran y los trasnformaran a su modo de combate-Guerreros Animales, unidos-dijeron todos una vez transformados, antes de amenazar a los chicos malos con sus respectivas armas.

-Ustedes no son muy brillantes, ¿verdad?-dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa burlona.

-Les mostrarémos lo que es no ser muy brillante-dijo Nicolas, sin darse cuenta que el solo se había insultado a si mismo y a su compañero. Sin más, los dos Guerreros Malvados atacaron a los buenos, quienes rápidamense te unieron a la pelea.

La pelea era casi una aniquilación, porque además de ser menos, los dos guerreros no eran para nada astutos, y por tanto a los chicos se les hacía de la mil maravillas engañarlos. Los secuaces de Willow, por otro lado, estaban cada vez más molestos, porque por más que intentaran asestarles golpes a los chicos buenos con sus armas, simplemente no ni los tocaban. Finalmente, Herb se hartó y sacó su cristal, antes de lanzarlo al aire, donde empezó a brillar.

-Buitre, muestrales quién manda-dijo, haciendo aparecer a un enorme buitre cuyas plumas eran de un poco saludable verde baba. Nicolas casi de inmediato siguió el ejemplo de su compañero.

-Camello, escúpeles encima-dijo, invocando por su parte a un camello cuyo pelaje era de un color marrón barro, que lanzó un fuerte gruñido. Herb ante lo que dijo el pelirrojo le dio un tremendo zape en la cabeza.

-¿Escúpeles encima? ¿Acaso quieres que luzcamos aún más patéticos?-le preguntó molesto, a lo que el otro solo se pudo encoger de hombros.

-Creo que quieren llevar esta pelea a las grandes ligas-dijo Odd con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando a sus amigos, quienes asintieron, antes de que todos sacaran sus cristales y los lanzaran al aire.

-León, ruge-gritó Ulrich

-Delfín, hora de jugar-dijo Aelita.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-terció Jeremie.

-Desgárralos, Tiburón-siguió Hiroki.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-terminó Odd.

Al mando de sus llamados, los cinco animales se presentaron a la batalla, lanzando cada uno su rugido de batalla. Inmediatamente, los cinco animales buenos se enfrentaron a los dos malvados. Mientras el buitre intentaba asestarles golpes con su mortal pico, el camello intentaba pisotearlos con sus pezuñas, ninguno con éxito alguno, mientras que el león y la tigresa blanca tenían más suerte con sus zarpas, el tiburón con sus comillos, el delfín con su cola y el halcón con sus garras y alas. Finalmente, el Guerrero Buitre, harto de ver a su animal y al de su compañero perder, desvió la mirada hacia su compañero.

-Es mejor que juguemos sucio, socio-le dijo al pelirrojo-ordénale a tu camello que use su ataque-le dijo, a lo que el pelirrojo asintió.

-Camello, Bomba de Baba-ordenó al animal. El hocico flexible del camello empezó a brillar y, cuando el camello escupió, de su boca salió una luz brillante, que al alcanzar a tanto a los guerreros como a los animales los atrapo en una baba pegajosa, dejandolos inmoviles.

-Dios, esto es asqueroso-dijo Odd, mientras su cara se volvía una cómica cara de asco (N/a: ya saben, cuando los ojos se vuelven una tachota en la cara y el personaje saca la lengua).

-Y efectivo, no se moverán mientras yo hago esto-dijo el de traje color baba mientras chasquaba los dedos-Buitre, Flecha Mortal-ordenó al pajaráco, quien empezó a volar a toda velocidad, incluso liberando una gran energía, y al alcanzar a los animales atrapados en la baba los dejó muy lastimados.

Patrick solo pudo ver alarmado como a su primo y a sus amigos los barrían con los ataques de los oponentes, y se preocupo al ver que estos avanzaba hacia sus amigos, dispuestos a dar el golpe final. Decidido a evitar que ese par lastimaban a sus amigos, Patrick hizo todo lo que se le vino a la mente: se abalanzó sobre el par, repartiéndoles golpes y puñetazos, los cuales eran verdaderamente efectivos, ya que aunque eran dos no eran muy listos. Finalmente Herb se hartó, y tomando al castaño de la playera lo mandó a volar, aterrizando en una duna. Cuando recién se levantaba, algo adolorido, un resplandor morado llamó su atención, y al revisar su origen encontró lo que buscaban, el Cristal Animal.

-Cuando tengamos el cristal, volveremos y tomaremos los suyos-dijo el pelinegro, con una voz de denotaba malicia.

-Oigan, par de bobos-oyeron gritar a Patrick-¿Hablan de este cristal?-preguntó retorico, mostrándoles el cristal en su mano.

-No puede ser-dijo el pelinegro, con cara de estar por ahogarse.

-Si puede-dijo Patrick, apretando la mano, de la cual surgió una luz morada que lo envolvió. Cuando esta se disipó, Patrick lucía un traje de entrenamiento muy parecido a los que usaban los chicos: una falda de tela morada, un cinturón de metal, dos correas de cuero morado cruzadas sobre su pecho, un protector para el brazo de cuero morado en el brazo derecho, y en el izquierdo un brazalete, bajo cuya gema morada lucía una silueta que recodaba a un cangrejo, y una banda de tela morada. Los dos villanos vieron atónitos al nuevo Guerrero Animal. Patrick sonrió de medio lado.

-Y esto se pone mejor-anunció, apretando más la mano en que tenía el cristal-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-gritó, y una segunda luz violeta, más brillante que la primera, envolvió al castaño. Cuando esta se disipó, Patrick lucía su traje de Guerrero Animal: Un short deportivo morado, una camisa de tirantes blanca, botas de combate, vendas blancas en los brazos, unos nudillos de metal morado en cada mano, y un cinturón como de campeonato de boxeo, en cuya hebilla lucía la imagen de un cangrejo-Guerrero Rudo, listo-dijo el castaño francés, una vez convertido por completo.

-Imposible-dijeron los dos malos.

-Posible-dijo el chico decidido, mientras lanzaba su cristal al aire-Cangrejo Violinista, golpéalos-dijo enérgico, mientras el cristal empezó a emanar una luz morada, que empezo a despedir una luz morada. En su interior, la silueta chibi de un cangrejo violinista aparecio, empezando a ser envuelta por tierra y rocas, empezando a crecer, y finalmente se transformó en un enorme cangrejo violinista, cuyo caparacho y pinzas eran morados, pero su patas eran blancas-Tanque, ve por ellos-dijo Patrick decidido, mandando al crustaceo al combate.

-¿Tanque?-preguntó Odd curioso.

-Seguro tiene que ver con su coraza y su gran tamano-razonó Jeremie.

-¿Pueden creer que Patrick sea el nuevo guerrero?-dijo Hiroki, aún sorprendido.

Mientras, el castaño peleaba fuertemente contra los dos villanos, mientras su cangrejo violinista barría el desierto con los dos animales. Mientras Tanque golpeaba al buitre y al camello con su enorme tenaza, Patrick se las ingeneaba contra sus respectivos amos: cuando el Guerrero Buitre le disparaba flechas, el Guerrero Cangrejo Violinista las partía solo con sus puños, y cuando el Guerrero Camello intentó atacarlo con su cimitarra, el chico francés la atrapó en sus manos y la partió en dos.

-Es hora de terminar esto-dijo Patrick con una sonrisa de medio lado-Cangrejo Violinista, Golpe de Piedra-ordenó. La enorme tenaza de Tanque empezó a brillar con una luz morada, que se moldeó de forma que parecía que la tenaza era de cristal morado luminoso. El enorme animal asestó un fortísimo golpe a los dos animales, destruyéndolos a ambos y a los cristales. El golpe generó una onda de choque tan grande que mandó a volar a sus dos guerreros, que dejaron una estela de luces verde baba y marrón barro miantras volvían a la normalidad. Una vez vencido el camello, la Bomba de Baba que mantenía pegados a los chicos se disolvió, y cada uno volvió a la normalidad: las llamas envolvieron a Ulrich, el agua a Aelita, el vendaval a Jeremie, la luz metalica a Hiroki y la escarcha a Odd (N/a: olvide mencionarlo, cuando Odd vuelve de forma de guerrero animal a la de civil, lo cubre una escarcha azul ártico). Patrick también volvió a la normalidad: en su caso, unas piedas color moradas surgieron del suelo, lo cubrieron y al implotar el usaba su traje de entrenamiento.

-Bien por ti, primo-dijo Jeremie, felicitando a su pariente.

-Contigo ya somos seis-dijo muy feliz el otro rubio.

-Ya solo faltan tres-agregó Aelita.

-Mejor volvemos a la Ermita-dijo Ulrich, dirigiendo su mirada a Patrick-¿quieres tener el honor?-le preguntó a su nuevo compañero, quien asintió con una sonrisa, antes de poner el brazo con el brazalete como Jeremie le contó.

-Ermita, París, Francia-dijo Patrick, abriendo el portal que los llevó a casa, donde Dulcea los esperaba. Cabe mencionar que la guerrera quedó muy orgullosa cuando vio a Patrick portar el traje de entrenamiento.

-Sabía que los demás guerreros aparecerían con el tiempo, ahora con Patrick, ya son seis Guerreros Animales, y solo falta encontrar a los otros tres-anunció dichosa, secundada por los ahora seis guerreros.

-Oigan todos-dijo Patrick, llamando la atención de sus compañeros y mentora, antes de pasar su cristal por la gema de su brazalete, invocando a un pequeño cangrejo violinista de ojos saltones-quiero presentarles formalmente a Tanque-dijo orgulloso, presentando a su animal, quien rápidamente se unió a los otros cinco, que habían comenzado a jugar entre ellos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a Kadic, o comenzaran a sospechar-dijo Ulrich, siendo secundado por sus amigos. Los seis guerreros se despidieron de Dulcea y volvieron a su escuela, dejando a la guerrera con sus pensamientos.

En el Laboratorio, Herb y Nicolas recibían una fuerte tortura de choques por parte del Doctor Willow por haber fallado, siendo observados por Transom y Sissi.

-Te lo dije-dijo la pelinegra, extendiendo la mano. La pelinegra solo gruñó, mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolso y se lo entregaba a la otra chica.

-Ya son seis los Guerreros Animales, pero esto sigue siendo apenas el comienzo-dijo el cerebro con una voz tenebrosa …

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Seguro no se esperaban que Patrick fuera el siguiente guerrero no? Ojala les guste y dejen muchos comentarios.

Dragon Oscuro: más que nada agradesco que finalmente hallaras tiempo para leer mi fic, y también que respetes mis gustos, de hecho acertaste en varios puntos, Dulcea si fue mentora de los Power Rangers en la película, y al ser ella la gobernante de un planeta casi cubierto por jungla, la pensé perfecta como mentora de los guerreros animales. Con Willow, si tomé el nombre de la pelicula en ke salio ese villano, ya que cuando pensaba en un nombre para el científico loco, de pronto me llegó a la mente. Y a proposito, si me encantó el cap de Code: Apocalipsis. PD, cuando puedas date una vuelta por mi fic y dame tu opinión, para saber si debo mejorar alguna cosa. Y sobre que te causa problemas ser hombre de palabras, podría ser peor, podrías haberle prometido a una muchacha ke t casarias con ella, eso si sería una bronca.

ikaros-san: claro que lo seguiré, aún falta mucho que contar XP

anónimo: …te espera una sorpresa, jejeje.

helena: perdona no haber entendido tu review anterior, estoy realmente apenado ^/^u


	8. Aventura en el Amazonas

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 8: Aventura en el Amazonas

En la selva brasileña del Amazonas, había caído una fuerte tormenta eléctrica. Los animales corrían frenéticos a buscar refugio, las madres protegían a sus crías, mientras sus parejas abrían el paso entre la vegetación. Un relámpago cayó del suelo, impactando contra un árbol, partiéndolo por la mitad. Lo increíble fue que del árbol surgió una esfera de cristal amarilla, en cuyo interior lucía la figura de un gorila que parecía golpearse el pecho. El cristal empezó a despedir una brillante luz amarilla, que brilló por todo el bosque…

Era de tarde en París, y como era sábado, la Pandilla decidió aprovecharlo yendo a la Ermita a entrenar con Dulcea. Y precisamente ahí se encontraban los seis chicos, todos balanceándose sobre postes de madera de un dos metros de alto, realizando el ejercicio con el que terminaban la sesión del día, cabe agregar que Jeremie tenía que poner cierta cantidad de esfuerzo en su equilibrio, mientras que Ulrich y Odd eran quienes lo tenían más fácil.

-Se puede saber, ¿Para qué hacemos esto?-preguntó Hiroki, intentando no caerse.

-Es una practica de equilibrio, Hiroki-explicó Dulcea, que los supervisaba desde abajo

-Repito, ¿para qué lo hacemos?-preguntó el nipon nuevamente.

-Para perfeccionar su equilibrio, por su puesto-fue la respuesta de la guerrera.

-Pero llevamos aquí mas de dos horas-se quejó Odd-a mi ya me duelen las piernas-agregó sollozando como niño chiquito.

-Tranquilo, Odd, seguro Ulrich te las masajea para que ya no te duelan-dijo Hiroki burlón, ganándose un coscorrón de un muy enojado Ulrich.

-Que me admiras y respetas, si como no-dijo el castaño molesto, con un fuerte sonrojo. Pasadas otras dos horas, Dulcea decidió poner fin al ejercicio de equilibrio.

-Muy bien, guerreros, bajen-dijo a su equipo, a lo que los seis chicos obedecieron, cayendo todos perfectamente de pie.

-¿Cómo lo hicimos, Dulcea?-preguntó Aelita curiosa.

-Muy bien, Aelita, aunque debo dejar en claro que esos ejercicios de equilibrio son para amateurs-dijo, sacándole una risita nerviosa a la pelirosa (N/a: oigan, eso rimó xD). Si esos eran los ejercicios para amateurs…

-Continuarémos mañana, por lo pronto vuelvan a su escuela, y si surge un cristal, los llamaré-les dijo la mentora, y en respuesta los seis chicos se despidieron de ella y traspasaron la barrera, volviendo a la normalidad. Patrick se miró de arriba para abajo.

-Sigo sin acostumbrarme al cambio instantaneo de ropa-comentó a sus amigos.

-Es cosa del tiempo-le contestó Jeremie, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Mirame a mí-dijo Hiroki-al principio me preocupaba que diría mi papa al verme con la faldita-agregó, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

No habían cubrido ni la mitad de la distancia entre la Ermita y Kadic cuando se encontraron con una cara conocida: era Johnny Mollayléz (N/a: se pronuncia Moleyloz), el mejor amigo de Hiroki. Aún cuando ahora se juntaba con la Pandilla, Hiroki también se daba su tiempo para pasarlo junto con Johnny, pero desde que había comenzado lo de los Cristales Animales, hacía apenas menos de una semana, el japonés apenas había tenido tiempo para pasarlo con él, dejándolo, según Hiroki, abandonado (N/a: si es su amigo, no su novia XD). Cabía decir que su relación con Ulrich era confusa, ya que Johnny aún daba señas de que le gustaba la hermana mayor de Hiroki, pero ahora que Ulrich afirmaba ya no sentir nada por ella…

-Hola, chicos-les dijo el pelirrojo. Los demás le saludaron en respuesta-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó curioso. Ninguno supo que contestar.

-Emmm…¿Que qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Hiroki, haciendose el inocente, a lo que Johnny asintió-eso tiene explicación, ¿no, Patrick?-preguntó al castaño, poniéndolo nervioso.

-¿Explicación?-preguntó nervioso el chico, mirando al pelirrojo-si, claro que la hay…¿Aelita?-preguntó a la pelirosa.

-¿Yo?-preguntó la niña, mirando a Johnny-por su puesto que es una explicación…¿Ulrich?-dijo, viendo preocupada al líder del grupo.

-Emmm, claro que la hay, ¿verdad, Jeremie?-le preguntó al rubio, quien miró espantado a su amigo castaño.

-Pues…yo…emm…¿Odd?-dijo casi de inmediato, mirando al otro rubio al no tener nada que decir.

-¿Eh? ¿Explicación?-preguntó nervioso mirando a Johnny, quien hizo un gesto con la cara, esperando una respuesta-si, claro que la hay, ¿verda…?-empezó a preguntar el rubio, cuando se dio cuenta de que se le habían acabado los relevos.

-Ahora que ya no tienen a quien pasarle la molestia, ¿me dirían que pasa con ustedes?-preguntó Johnny, alzando una ceja. Ulrich estaba a punto de contestar, cuando las gemas de sus brazaletes empezaron a brillar.

-"Salvados por la campana"-pensó Ulrich aliviado-lo siento, Johnny, pero tenemos que irnos, pero luego hablamos, ¿te parece?-le propuso, y antes de que el pelirrojo respondiera el y los demás se fueron, yendose a donde pudieran responder el llamado de Dulcea-¿Qué sucede, Dulcea?-preguntó Ulrich, una vez estando seguros de estar lo bastante lejos del amigo de Hiroki.

-_Guerreros, he sentido la prescencia de un nuevo cristal, en la selva del Amazonas_-dijo la mentora a través de las gemas. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros sonriendo.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperámos?-dijo Jeremie decidido, alzando el brazo-Selva Amazónica, Brasil-anunició, abriendo el portal. Los seis chicos lo cruzaron, apareciendo en la selva tropical.

-La selva, ya había oído que era bonita en esta epoca del año-dijo Odd, estirándose mientras recibía los rayos del sol.

-Recuerda, Odd, no vinimos de vacaciones-le recordó Aelita.

-Bien, el cristal no se hallará solo, así que hora de trabajar-dijo Ulrich decidido, a lo que los demás asintieron en respuesta.

-Si, como dijo Ulrich,-dijo una voz que los tomó por sorpresa, y al darse vuelta se encontraron con Jhonny-hora de trabajar-repitió, con una prepotente sonrisa de medio lado. Lo que pasó fue que el pelirrojo había seguido a los chicos, por lo que los vio abrir el portal y, decidido a saber que ocurría, lo atravesó antes de que se cerrara.

-¡Johnny!-dijo el Odd espantado-esto…emmm…no es lo que parece, de verdad-decía el rubio nervioso, sin saber que decir.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Johnny con voz de "no te creo".

-Si-le secundó Hiroki-tu…emmmm…estás soñando-dijo, moviendo las manos de forma ondeante de arriba parabajo, como si con eso lograra convencer a su amigo que lo que decía era verdad. Aunque la mentira no sirvió de mucho cuando, de otro portal, aparecieron los animales. Johnny solo hizo una mueca, mientras alzaba la ceja. Ulrich suspiró.

-Okey, te contarémos todo-dijo el castaño derrotado. Y se dispuso a contarle todo a Johnny.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Transom trabajaba en la localización del nuevo cristal, cuando, finalmente, una luz roja parpadeante le mostró que el cristal se hallaba en el Amazonas. Entusiasmada, fue con el Doctor Willow para decirle su descubrimiento.

-Señor, he encontrado el Cristal del Gorila-anunció la cerebrito orgullosa.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Willow.

-En la selva brasileña del Amazonas-contestó Transom-y me alegra informar que el Cristal del Tamandú está terminado-anunció satisfecha.

-Bien, tómalo y ve por el cristal-le ordenó Willow-y esta vez, trae el cristal, o abstente a las consecuencias-le dijo fríamente, a lo que la pelirroja saludó al estilo militar, dio media vuelta y fue a su laboratorio, antes de irse a buscar el cristal.

Mientras tanto en la selva, los chicos ya se habían puesto en camino para buscar el cristal, y mientras caminaban Ulrich se encargaba de contarle todo a Johnny, quien escuchó todo en silencio, aunque claro hablando para preguntar por detalles.

-Entonces, ¿Están aquí para encontrar el Cristal Animal?-preguntó Johnny, que tras lo ocurrido era imposible que no les creyera.

-Exacto-fue la respuesta de Odd-y si te preguntas como sabemos que nos acercamos, es fácil: el brillo de nuestros brazaletes nos indíca que tan cerca estámos del cristal-le explicó mientras le enseñaba la muñeca en que traía, cuya gema despedía un brillo azul ártico.

-Y como estas cosas brillan como un faro, significa que estamos cerca-apuntó Patrick, haciendo reir al rubio y al pelirrojo.

Mientras en el corazón de la selva, Transom aparecía, acompañada de un grupo de Pirañatrones. Justo revisaba su escáner cuando, al estar buscando el cristal, el aparato detectó también los cristales de los gerreros.

-¿Los mocosos aquí?-preguntó la científica molesta-bueno, entonces les daré el recibimiento que se merecen-dijo mientras sacaba el cristal: era de color bermellón, y la figura dentro era un tamandú-Espíritu del Tamandú-dijo con malicia, mientras el cristal despedía una luz bermellón que la envolvió. Cuando esta se disipó, Transom lucía lo que parecía un vestido de sacerdotisa inca, con un amuleto cuyo dije parecía la cabeza de un tamandú, y portaba un cayado de oro. Transom se volteó hacia los Pirañatrones-no se queden allí parados, vayan y atrapenlos-les ordenó, y dicho y hecho los robots-piraña corrieron a cumplir la orden de la mujer.

Mientras con los guerreros y Johnny, estos atravesaban un accidentado camino de barro, sorteando las ramas y los arboles con ramas filosas que amenazaban con arañarlos o rasparles la ropa.

-De todos los lugares, el portal tenía que mandarnos por un sendero tan peligroso-se quejó Patrick, preocupado de lastimarse con las espinas de los arbustos.

-Deja de quejarte, sabes de antemano que no es culpa del portal, este solo nos lleva al lugar donde se halla el cristal, el camino por el que nos lleve es cosa de la suerte-le recordó Jeremie.

Tras mucho caminar, los chicos finalmente llegaron a un ojo de claro, donde vieron a varios animales pastando y tomando agua. Odd, Aelita y Hiroki quedaron maravillados al ver monos aulladores, tapires, los venados, los jabalíes, saínos y capibaras, en fin toda un grupo de animales, todos tomando pacíficamente del agua o comiendo las frutas de los arboles.

-Saben, uno ve tantas maravillas, y no puede evitar lamentar darse cuenta que los humanos son los que destruyen toda esta belleza por frío y cruel dinero, que al final, el verdadero final, no nos servirá de nada, por que cuando hallamos cazado al último animal, pescado el último pez, talado el último bosque y secado el último oceano, será que notemos que el dinero no se come-dijo Odd como todo filosofo, dejando a los demás mirándolo con cara de sorpresa-¿Qué? Tengo mis momentos de sabiduría-se defendió con un puchero de niño malcriado. Ulrich no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado ante la actitud de su amigo.

Aunque claro, el momento quedó arruinado cuando vieron a los Pirañatrones acercarse al ojo de agua. Apenas llegaron los robots, se dispusieron a disparar, cosa que asustó a los animales, que comenzaron a correr por sus vidas.

-¿Esos son lo Pirañatrones?-preguntó Johnny soprendido por los robots.

-Esos son-le contestó Hiroki.

-¡Son geniales!-gritó el pelirrojo emocionado.

-¿Verdad que sí?-preguntó el japonés en respuesta, igual de emocionado. Aunque los dos menores se encogieron de pena al notar las miradas molestas de los chicos mayores.

-Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que lastimen a los animales-dijo Aelita preocupada. Y dicho y hecho, los seis guerreros sacó cada uno su respectivo cristal, los cuales empezaron a brillar.

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-dijeron los seis al mismo tiempo, mientras sus respectuvas luces los cubrían, apareciendo sus trajes de combate-Guerreros Animales, unidos-dijeron al estar completamente transformados.

-Genial-dijo Johnny al ver a sus amigos transformados.

Inmediatamente, Ulrich y el equipo se dispusieron a pelear con los Pirañatrones: Ulrich con su espada, Jeremie con su cadena ninja, Patrick con sus puños, Odd con sus garras, Aelita con los rayos de su bastón, y Hiroki con las quillas filosas de su tabla de surf. Johnny solo vio maravillado la habilidad de sus amigos al pelear con los monstruos. Fue cuando vio a un Pirañatron acercarse a una madre tapir y su bebé, y darse cuenta que sus amigos no habían notado al robot, que el pelirrojo decidió ayudar: corrió hacia el Pirañatron, y haciendo uso de las clases de Pencak Silat que tomó en Kadic, derrotó sin problemas al robot piraña. Mientras los chicos peleaban contra los Pirañatrones, Transom, que había visto todo y quedó molesta al ver como los chicos vencieron a sus robots, sacó su cristal y lo lanzó al aire.

-Tamandú, vamos por ellos-dijo molesta, mientras el cristal despedía una luz bermellón, que tomó forma y se convirtió en un enorme tamandú de pelaje bermellón, que sacó su larga lengua-muevete, tenemos unos siete cristales que recuperar-le dijo al enorme animal, que obedientemente siguió a su creadora.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban los chicos, ellos ya habían acabado con el último Pirañatron, y ahora se disponían a seguir su camino.

-Atacalos-le ordenó al tamandú, quien se escabulló por los arboles y fue sigilosamente hacia donde estaban los chicos. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, los atacó con su lengua, empujándolos contra un gran árbol.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Odd desorientado.

-No lo sé-dijo Aelita desorientada.

-Creo que tiene algo que ver con ese-dijo Jeremie mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Aelita a levantarse, señalando al tamandú. Los chicos rápidamente se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Quién creen que sea?¿Transom o Mullion?-preguntó Odd con ironía.

-O puede ser uno de los tres chicos misteriosos-recalcó Aelita.

-Sea quien sea, podemos con el-dijo Ulrich con decisión en la voz. Tras oír unos pasos amortiguados por el fangoso suelo, pudieron ver a la pelirroja que llegaba.

-Hola, niños-dijo la mujer burlona.

-Transom-dijeron el rubio italiano y la pelirosa al mismo tiempo.

-Ya les hemos hecho esta oferta antes, aquí esta otra vez-dijo la mujer con voz calmada-denos los cristales, y todos vivirán-dijo, extendiendo los brazos hacia ellos.

-Si, claro-dijo Hiroki sarcástico-¿y quién va a obligarnos?-dijo burlón. El Tamandú dio un paso al frente, amenazando con su lengua. Hiroki pasó saliva asustado.

-Tenías que preguntar, ¿verdad?-le dijo Jeremie molesto.

-Gran cosa, nosotros tenemos los nuestros-dijo Ulrich, sacando su cristal, seguido de los demás, antes de lanzarlos al aire-León, ruge-gritó.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-siguió Aelita.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-continuó Odd.

-Desgárralos, Tiburón-le siguió Hiroki.

-Cangrejo Violinista, golpéalos-siguió Patrick.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-terminó Jeremie, e inmediatamente Leo, Aqua, Tigra, Sharky, Tanque y As hicieron aparición, lanzándose a pelear contra el tamandú bermellón, el cual demostró saber pelear muy bien: no solo se defendía de los golpes de los otros animales, sino que también los dejaba muy mal heridos con su lengua larga. Transom miraba divertida como su animal derrotaba a los demás, finalmente, esbozando una malévola sonrisa, decidió ponerle fin.

-Tamandú, Lengua Tóxica-ordenó al animal. El hocico del tamandú empezó a brillar de una luz bermellón, y al salir disparada su lengua, esta también destellaba de ese color. La lengua bermellón golpeó uno a uno a cada uno de los animales, que conforme recibían un golpe de la lengua caían al piso, lastimados y paralizados, y cuando Ulrich y los demás intentaron ayudar a sus animales, Transom decidió "aportar"-usa Lengua Tóxica de nuevo, ahora en ellos-le ordenó al tamandú, quien obedientemente usó su ataque venenoso en los chicos, dejándolos también paralizados. Los seis chicos miraron a la pelirroja con ojos de odio.

-Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé-dijo Transom burlona.

Lo que no había considerado era que Johnny, a quien Transom no había visto y por tanto no había ido por el, seguía escondido entre los arboles con los tapires que rescató de los Pirañatrones, por lo que el pelirrojo pudo ver como el tamandú de la mujer paralizaba a sus amigos. Molesto por lo que vio, el niño estuvo a punto de correr hacia donde estaba la villana, cuando el bebé tapir lo detuvo. Johnny miró extrañado al animalito, quien rápidamente rebuscó entre unos arbustos, y al regresar tenía algo en el hocico. El pelirrojo tomó el objeto que el tapir tenía en el hocico y lo miró con detenimiento: era el Cristal Animal. Apenas tocó el cristal, este empezó a destellar con una luz amarilla, y Johnny escuchó en su cabeza lo que parecía el rugido de un gorila. En alguna parte de su corazón, Johnny supo que era la forma del gorila de decirle que el debía usarlo. Tomó el cristal y fue a donde Transom tenía a sus amigos.

Hablando de Transom, ella se había acercado a los chicos, alistando su cayado y manteniéndo al tamandú a la orden para asestar el golpe final.

-Primero les quitaré sus cristales, luego iré por el Cristal del Gorila, y al final los destruiré para que no vuelvan a interferir, y ni siquiera son las 6, no ha sido una mala tarde-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Oiga, señora-gritó Johnny, llamando la atención de la pelirroja-creo que encotré lo que buscaba-dijo alzando la mano, enseñándole a Transom el cristal. De pronto, una luz amarilla empezó a envolver a Johnny, y cuando esta se disipó, para sorpresa de todos incluso de si mismo, el pelirrojo lucía un traje de entrenamiento: era parecido al de Hiroki, solo que en vez del protector tenía un pectoral de cuero amarillo en el pecho, y la falda era de también de cuero amarillo, además de que la hebilla del cinturón mostraba la cara rugiente de un gorila, misma imagen que aparecía bajo la gema amarilla de su brazalete.

-No es posible-dijo Transom sin aliento.

-Creo que si, y se pone mejor-dijo Johnny, alzando la mano en que tenía el cristal-Espíritu del Gorila-gritó enérgico, mientras una luz amarilla comenzaba a envolverlo. Al disparse, Johnny lucía su traje de Guerrero Animal: Era un traje de diseño chino, blanco con varios toques amarillos. Constaba en una camisa de manga larga, con los bordes de un tono amarillo, y un bordado en amarillo en la espalda de un gorilla columpeándose en las ramas, un pantalón con los bordes de las piernas también amarillos, un sombrero blanco con los dobladillo, franjas y pompón amarillos, y zapatillas chinas amarillas. Para rematar, usaba de arma un bastón amarillo con puntas rojas-Guerrero Bosque, listo-anunció Johnny una vez terminada su transformación.

-No puede ser, ¿Otro mocoso que obtiene el cristal?-dijo Transom molesta.

-Parece que sí-dijo el pelirrojo, poniéndose en guardia.

-Gran cosa, yo aún tengo a mi animal-dijo, antes de chasquear los dedos, mandando al tamandú a atacar a Johnny, quien con una habilidad acrobática de la que nunca antes había gozado esquivó al animal, balanceándose entre las ramas como un mono. Con una limpia pirueta, el menor se quedó sentado en una rama.

-Creo que yo también necesito ayuda-dijo sacando su cristal-Gorila, sobrecárgalos-dijo dejando caer el cristal, que a media caída emanó una luz amarilla. En el interior del cristal, un gorila chibi aparecia, siendo envuelto por una carga electrica, y tomaba la forma de un enorme gorila de pelaje amarillo-Mowgli, enseñémosle lo que se gana al meterse con nosotros-le dijo al gorila, mandándolo al combate.

-¿Mowgli? ¿Llamó al gorila Mowgli?-preguntó Aelita extrañada.

-Seguro que es una referencia al Libro de la Selva-razonó Jeremie.

-¿Pero que a Mowgli no lo criaron los lobos?-preguntó Odd, igual de extrañado que Aelita.

-¿Importa realmente que hablemos de esto ahora?-preguntó Patrick, quien ya consideraba que la charla era medio ridícula.

Mientras los chicos tenían su "charla filosófica", Transom y Johnny combatían arduamente: Cuando Transom intentaba derribar a Johnny, este saltaba, cuando el pelirrojo intentaba asestarle un golpe, la mujer lo bloquaba con su cayado. Mientras los dos humanos peleaban, el gorila y el tamandú también intentaban derribarse, ya que mientras el tamandú intentaba alcanzar al gorila con su lengua, este le lanzaba rocas y árboles derribados. Finalmente, Transom se hartó y quiso poner fin al combate.

-Tamandú, Lengua Tóxica-ordenó al animal, quien rápidamente disparó su lengua venenosa, pero la mujer se llevó una amarga sorpresa al ver que el gorila no solo atrapó la lengua de su animal en medio vuelo sino que, usando la lengua como un lazo, mandó a volar al tamandú.

-Nos toca a nosotros, Mowgli-dijo el niño con una sonrisa-Gorila, Embate Eléctrico-gritó, apuntado al animal oponente con el extremo de su vara de combate. El gorila empezó a acumular energía eléctrica, formando una esfera entre sus manos, y una vez que alcanzó un tamaño considerable, corrió hacia el tamandú y lo golpeó con ella. El animal malvado recibió la fortísima descarga, antes de volverse luz y explotar, llevándose el Cristal Artificial y regresando a Transom a la normalidad. La mujer gruñó molesta.

-¿Otra derrota?-dijo molesta, antes de sacar el teletransportador y salir de allí, ya que sabía que ahora que el tamandú había sido vencido, el efecto de su Lengua Tóxica se disolvería.

Y precisamente, una vez vencido el animal oponente, Ulrich y los demás pudieron moverse. Devolvieron a los animales a los cristales y cada quien regresó a la normalidad: las llamas rojas de Ulrich, el agua azul de Aelita, el viento blanco de Jeremie, la luz metálica de Hiroki, la escarcha azul ártico de Odd, las rocas púrpuras de Patrick. Cuando llegaron donde el pelirrojo, el mismo regresó a la normalidad: del piso surgieron unos anillos de electricidad amarilla que rodearon a Johnny, expandiéndose hasta cubrirlo completamente y, al "estallar" estos, el chico usaba de nuevo su traje de entrenamiento. Pasó el cristal por su brazalete y apareció un bebé gorila.

-Oigan, chicos, quiero que conozcan a Mowgli-dijo el pelirrojo orgulloso de mostrar a su animal-es un nombre apropiado porque es relacionado a la selva, que es donde viven los gorilas-explicó.

-Muy bien por ti, chico-dijo Patrick, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Contigo ya somos siete, faltan dos-dijo Jeremie, igual de feliz.

-Mejor regresamos con Dulcea, se alegrará de saber que hay un nuevo miembro en el equipo-dijo Ulrich, alzando la mano-Ermita, París, Francia-dijo, abriendo el portal que los llevó a la Ermita, donde Dulcea los recibió.

-Guerreros, es un gusto ver que han truinfado-dijo la rubia, viendo orgullosa a sus discpulos.

-Dulcea, permítenos presentarte al nuevo miemrbo del equipo, Johnny Mollayléz-dijo Hiroki, presentando orgulloso a su mejor amigo.

-Un placer, Johnathan-dijo la rubia, besándole ambas mejillas al pelirrojo, sacándole un sonrojo monumental al chico(N/a: no tengo ni la más remota idea si es el nombre completo de Johnny, asumo que si, pero Dulcea llama a los guerreros por su nombre completo, asi que ya que). Hiroki le picó las costillas con el codo burlonamente

-¿A poco no es genial que te bese una mujer mayor?-le dijo burlón, con una sonrisa pícara, a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió.

-Mejor volvamos a Kadic, empieza a anochecer-dijo Ulrich, mirando por la venta que, en efecto, el sol empezaba a ponerse. Sin más, los ahora siete guerreros saliron, yendose todos menos Hiroki a Kadic, ya que esse te dirigió a su propia casa (N/a: tampoco tengo la menor idea si Johnny vive en Kadic o tiene casa propia en la ciudad, asi ke solo adivine).

Mientras en el Laboratorio, el Doctor Willow castigaba a Transom por haberle fallado, y la pelirroja, mientras sufría su castigo, juró venganza contra los guerreros. Algún día se vengaría…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Espero que los que anden adivinando por los nuevos guerreros acertaran con Johnny. Ojala les guste y dejen muchos comentarios.

ikaros-san: tranquila, habrá más yaoi más adelante, no comas ansias.

anonimo: me halaga que consideres interesante mi fic, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo y hallas acertado con Johnny :P


	9. Elegancia Gótica

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 9: Elegancia Gótica

Notre Dame, París, en la noche, las campanas resonaban cuando, de pronto, de una de las cuatro campanas menores del campanario, con un fuerte toquido cayeron dos esferas de cristal. Una de un verde jade, llevaba dentro la figura de un pavo real que parecía correr, con las alas y la cola extendidas; la otra era negra, con la figura de un murciélago volando con las alas extendidas. Casi al tocar el piso, ambos cristales desprendieron una potente luz, la del pavo real de color verde jade, y negra la del de murciélago…

Domingo en París, y los chicos, tras haber ido con Dulcea y haberse llevado a los animales, que llevaban en sus formas de cristal, se dirigían a Notre Dame, casi obligados por Odd y Aelita, ya que el par estaba decidido a ir a la famosa catedral.

-¿Por qué tantos deseos de ir a Notre Dame?-preguntó Johnny, mientras el y sus amigos caminaban por las calles.

-Ya te dijimos, Johnny-empezó Aelita-Odd y yo queremos hacer un trabajo sobre Notre Dame para la tarea de nuestra Clase de Arte-le dijo, llamando la atención de los otros tres varones mayores, quienes la miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué tarea para Arte?-preguntó Patrick extrañado.

-¿No se acuerdan?-preguntó Odd sorprendido-el profesor Chardin pidió que hicieramos un trabajo como tarea-les recordó a sus amigos, que pusieron cara de pesar.

-Odd y yo decidimos hacer uno sobre Notre Dame, yo tomaré fotografías de la catedral y Odd la bosquejará-explicó, mientras que ella y el rubio sacaban de sus mochilas, respectivamente, la cámara que Jeremie le había regalado a Aelita por su cumpleaños, y el cuaderno de dibujo con el que Odd dibujaba. Los chicos tragaron saliva al entender que estaban en problemas.

Camino a la catedral se llevaron una sorpresa, ya que además de encontrarse con Hiroki, con quien habían quedado de verse en la catedral, se encontraron con…

-Yumi, William-dijo Aelita emocionada, al ver a su mejor amiga y al, ahora, novio de esta. El par de preparatorianos se acercaron y abrazaron a sus viejos amigos, y de paso a Patrick y a Johnny, claro que este fue demasiado cariñoso con Yumi al saludarla, ganándose una mirada venenosa por parte de William.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, chicos?-preguntó Odd, feliz de ver de nuevo a sus amigos.

-Hiroki me dijo que vendría hoy con ustedes, y pensé que William y yo podríamos aprovechar para verlos otra vez-explicó la japonesa, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y, ¿Cómo han estado?-preugntó Ulrich interesado.

-Pues bien-contestó William-no se, exámenes, tareas, dolores de cabeza, todo lo típico de la preparatoria-comentó, sacándole risas a su novia.

-Chicos, no quiero parecer ansioso, pero ya deberíamos ponernos en camino, la catedral no va a bosqujarse sola-dijo Odd, mientras el y Aelita se ponían en camino a la catedral.

-Vaya, nunca pensé ver a Odd emocionado por hacer la tarea-dijo Yumi, con una sonrisa.

-Ya sabes como es él, le encanta el arte-dijo Ulrich, mirando al rubio con una sonrisa, sacándole a su vez una sonrisa pícara a la japonesa, que el castaño notó-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañado por la mirada de su amiga.

-Nada-dijo ella inocentemente. Ulrich solo alzó una ceja, sin entender a Yumi.

En el Laboratorio, Transom trabajaba en dos nuevos cristales, que tenía pensados para si misma y para Mullion, ya que pensaba la misión muy valiosa para dejársela a Sissi y su pandilla, cuando su escáner detectó dos señales, que rápidamente fue a informarle al doctor Willow.

-Señor, no va a creer esto, he detectado dos señales-anunció la mujer, fuera de si.

-Dime-fue todo lo que dijo el cerebro.

-Las señales coinciden con los Cristales del Pavo Real y del Murciélago-dijo la mujer, sin caber de la emoción.

-¿Cuándo saldrán por ellos?-preguntó Willow.

-Apenas los Cristales del Gibón y de la Lechuza estén listos, Mullion y yo irémos personalmente por los cristales-dijo Transom, antes de hacer una reverencia y marcharse.

Mientras tanto en Notre Dame, los chicos veían maravillados el interior de la catedral gótica, viendo los vitrales de las ventanas, las estatuas del interior… todo era bellísimo. Aelita tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Odd se dedicaba a bosquejar todo desde el umbral. Patrick se les acercó, con paso inocente, y cuando iba a hablar, Odd le interrumpió.

-Olvídalo, Patrick, ni Aelita te dará una de sus fotografías, ni yo uno de mis dibujos para que los presentes como tuyos-le dijo el rubio al castaño, quien, derrotado, solo cerró la boca.

-Y, ¿Qué han hecho en estos seis meses?-preguntó Yumi interesada.

-Lo usual-dijo Jeremie, sin darle importancia-la escuela-empezó.

-Las tareas-le siguió Aelita.

-La graduación-terció Ulrich.

-Viajar por el mundo-agregó Johnny, pero al saber lo que había dicho se llevo ambas manos a la boca, con los ojos como platos. Yumi y William alzaron una ceja, extrañados.

-Lo que quiso decir Johnny fue…-empezó Hiroki, sin saber qué decir, hasta que se le prendió el foco-trabajar duro, si eso quiso decir, trabajar duro-dijo, queriendo sonar convincente, mientras el y los demás ponían una enorme sonrisa, intentando darse credibilidad.

-Esta bien…-dijo William, sin terminar de creerse el cuento. Fue cuando los cristales empezaron a brillar, cosa que Ulrich notó.

-Chicos, tengo que…ir al baño-dijo antes de irse a donde nadie lo viera para contestar-¿sucede algo, Dulcea?-preguntó a su mentora.

-_Ulrich, he sentido la presencia de dos cristales_-fue la respuesta de la rubia, que tomó por sorpresa al castaño.

-¿Dos?-preguntó el chico sorprendido, pero luego se calmó-muy bien, iré por los demás y partirémos-le dijo.

-_No será necesario, Ulrich_-dijo Dulcea, extrañando al castaño-_según el rito de radiestesia, los dos cristales se localizan en un lugar llamado Notre Dame, aquí en París_-dijo la guerrera.

-¿Notre Dame?-preguntó Ulrich.

-_Notre Dame_-fue la respuesta de Dulcea_-¿pasa algo con el lugar?_-pregunta curiosa.

-Hablando de lo pequeño que es el mundo, Dulcea, estámos todos ahí justo ahora-le contestó Ulrich-bien, iré con los chicos y revisaremos la catedral-le dijo, antes de cerrar la comunicación y volver con sus amigos.

-Veo que te tomaste tu tiempo en el baño, Ulrich-dijo William con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero el castaño decidió ignorar su comentario.

-Oígan, chicos, creo que sería buena idea que los siete fueramos al campanario-dijo de pronto el castaño, llamando la atención de sus amigos, así como de Yumi y William.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jeremie extrañado.

-Bueno, como a ti, Patrick y a mí nos falta hacer nuestra tarea para Arte, pensé que podíamos ver el campanario para sacar algo bueno-empezó a explicar Ulrich, que por suerte los dos mayores tomaron creíble-podríamos ver las campanas, las gárgolas y grutescos, no se…los cristales de las ventanas-agregó, enfátizando la palabra "cristales", que por suerte para el los demás guerreros parecieron entender.

-Si, sería buena idea, que vayamos nosotros cinco-dijo Patrick de pronto.

-¿Y nosotros?-preguntó Hiroki, molesto.

-La tarea es para nosotros, no para ustedes-dijo Aelita, intentando sonar apenada.

-Si quieren, ustedes, Yumi y William vean el resto de la fachada, nos reunirémos con ustedes en cuanto acabemos-dijo Odd, mientras el y los otros cuatro chicos emprendían el camino hacia la escalera del campanario, dejando al los dos niños guerreros con la hermana de Hiroki y su novio.

-¿Dulcea sintió la presencia de un cristal, Ulrich?-preguntó curiosa Aelita.

-Más que un cristal, princesa, detectó dos-informó Ulrich, sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

-¿Dos? Entonces le pegamos al gordo, jeje-dijo Odd entre risas.

-Mejor vamos por los cristales antes de que fea y horroroso vengan por ellos-dijo Jeremie.

-O los Raros Misteriosos-agregó Patrick, extrañando a los otros cuatro-¿Qué? El nombre fue idea de Hiroki y Johnny-se defendió

Mientras tanto, en la base de la escalera, Transom y Mullion ya se habían teletransportado allí, y se disponían a subir cuando, a lo lejos, Transom divisó a los guerreros. Curiosamente, los cinco ya llevaban puestos sus trajes de entrenamiento (N/a: wow, eso si es cambiarse rápido XD).

-No puede ser, ¿también aquí se encuentran los mocosos?-preguntó indignada.

-Gran cosa, solo transformemonos y escalemos la catedral-dijo mientras sacaba su cristal animal, seguido de Transom. El de el era naranja oxido, y tenía dentro la figura de un gibón; el de ella era blanco hueso, y la figura era una lechuza-Espíritu del Gibón-dijo Mullion.

-Espíritu de la Lechuza-siguió Transom.

Luces envolvieron a los dos criminales, y cuando se disiparon, ellos usaban sus trajes de combate: el de Mullion era un taparrabo, cuyos listones llegaban a media pantorrilla, botas, y una máscara que representaba un gibón, y como arma un garrote (N/a: Imagínense al héroe de comics Bestia B'Wara); Transom nuevamente tenía figura de modelo, usaba una túnica corta de manga larga y pantalones acampanados blancos, botas blancas y una capa cuyos bajos parecían recortados como alas, que tenía una capucha hecha para representar una cabeza de lechuza, y su arma eran unos brazaletes con garras. Una vez transformados, ambos villanos empezaron a escalar, Transom planeando con su capa y Mullion escalando los muros, dejando atrás a nuestros héroes. Finalmente, ambos llegaron al campanario, y Mullion rió triunfante.

-Ahora si les ganamos-dijo victorioso.

-Deberíamos alistarnos para cuando lleguen-le advirtió Transom desdeñosa.

-¿Acaso bromeas, mujer?-preguntó el hombre irónico-hay 384 escalones hasta aquí, tardarán horas en alcanzarnos-dijo confiado, cuando de pronto empezaron a oír cinco respiraciones agitadas, jadeos y murmullos, y al voltearse se encontraron con los cinco guerreros, todos exhaustos por haber subido la escalera a la carrera (N/a: vaya, si que son rápidos XD).

-Ustedes… ustedes… no se saldrán con la suya-dijo Ulrich entre jadeos.

-Así… es… nosotros…nosotros… un momento… dejenos tomar aire-pidió Odd, dibujando una T con las manos, pidiendo tiempo fuera, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y seguir-nosotros los detendremos-dijo decidido, señalándolos.

-Yo creo que no-dijo Mullion, esbozando su típica sonrisa sádica-¡Pirañatrones!-gritó, invocando a los robots-acaben con ellos-ordenó, y sus hombres, máquinas o lo que sean, atacaron a nuestros héroes, quienes rápidamente sacaron sus cristales.

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-dijeron todos casi al unísono, para transformarse-Guerreros Animales, unidos-dijeron todos, una vez transformados por completo.

Inmediatamente, ya transformados, los guerreros barrieron con los Pirañatrones, quienes fueron rápidamente abatidos por la espada de Ulrich, las garras de Odd, los nudillos de Patrick, la cadena de Jeremie y el báculo mágico de Aelita. Decidiendo poner fin, los guerreros decidieron invocar a sus animales y usar sus ataques.

-León, Bola de Fuego-ordenó Ulrich, apuntando con su espada a los Pirañatrones, a los que Leo atacó con su ataque de fuego.

-Delfín, Marea Mágica-dijo Aelita, dibujando un arco con su báculo, y Aqua invocó su poderosa marea de agua.

-Halcón, Ataque Ninja-terció Jeremie, apuntando con la hoz de su cadena, enviando a As a usar su ataque de varios sentidos.

-Tigre Blanco, Garra Congelante-dijo Odd, mientras el y Tigra atacaban en equipo con sus garras de hielo.

-Cangrejo Violinista, Golpe de Piedra-terminó Patrick, señalando con su puño, haciendo que Tanque usara su tenaza de cristal morado. Los cinco ataques impactaron a los Pirañatrones, destruyendo a todos los robots.

-Ellos usan a sus animales, nosotros también-dijo Transom, mientras ella y Mullion sacaban sus cristales, lanzándolos al aire-Lechuza, alza vuelo-ordenó la mujer.

-Gibón, mátalos-ordenó Mullion. Los cristales emanáron una luz blanco hueso y naranja óxido, que tomaron forma y se materializaron como una lechuza de plumaje blanco hueso y un gibón de pelaje naranja óxido-acaben con ellos-dijo el hombre.

Lo que ni los guerreros ni los villanos sabían eran que las luces que emanaban los cristales se podían ver desde afuera de la catedral, y por tanto los hermanos Ishiyama, William y Johnny podían verlos. Los dos niños, al saber que sus amigos peleaban con los villanos, se miraron el uno al otro, entre preocupados y molestos.

-¿Qué creen que sean esas luces?-preguntó Yumi interesada.

-No lo se, amor, pero vienen del campanario-dijo William, antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido-los chicos y el primo de Jeremie están ahí-recordó, preocupando también a su novia.

-Ustedes quedense aquí, Johnny y yo buscaremos ayuda-dijo Hiroki, emprendiendo la marcha.

-Por favor, no intenten hacerse los héroes, quedense aquí-pidió el pelirrojo, antes de seguir a su amigo. Apenas los menores se fueron, Yumi y William se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿No crees que vayan por ayuda, verdad?-preguntó el austriaco a su novia.

-Claro que no-dijo la japonesa, entrecerrando los ojos. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermanito.

-¿Los seguimos?-preguntó William, tras unos cinco segundos de silencio.

-Oh, si-fue todo lo que dijo Yumi, antes de que ella y su novio siguieran a los dos menores.

Mientras Hiroki y Johnny se dirigían a la base de la escalera, sacando cada uno su respectivo cristal.

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-dijeron ambos niños, antes de ser envueltos en sus luces, para terminar transformados.

-Guerrero Bosque, listo-dijo Johnny.

-Guerrero Peligroso, listo-dijo Hiroki, antes de subir a su tabla de surf-sube-le dijo a Johnny, quien obedeció, y ambos subieron a la catedral montados en la tabla de surf de Hiroki.

Mientras tanto, los cinco animales de los guerreros luchaban contra los de los villanos, mientras el gibón peleaba contra el léon, el tigre blanco y el cangrejo violinista, la lechuza peleaba contra el delfín y el halcón.

-Acabemos con esto-dijo finalmente Transom-Lechuza, Ojo de Gorgona-ordenó a su animal.

-Gibón, Extásis Estático-ordenó Mullion, sabiendo lo que quería hacer su cumpañera.

Los ojos de la lechuza empezaron a brillar con una luz blanco hueso, que más de paralizar a los animales los convirtió en piedra; del cuerpo del gibón, por otro lado, surgió una gran cantidad de electricidad estática, que alcanzó a los humanos y los paralizó, dejándolos indefensos. Mullion carcajeó sádico, al ver indefensos a los guerreros.

-Cinco menos, faltan dos-dijo el supervillano.

-Chicos ya llegamos-dijo Hiroki, cuando el y Johnny recién llegaban al campanario, antes de que el y el pelirrojo sacaran sus cristales-Tiburón, desgárralos-dijo, invocando a Sharky.

-Gorila, sobrecárgalos-dijo Johnny, invocando a Mowgli a pelear.

-Chicos, esperen, los ataques de Transom y Mullion… -intentó advertirles Ulrich, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Lechuza, Ojo de Gorgona-dijo Transom.

-Gibón, Extásis Estático-ordenó Mullion.

Inmediatamente, ambos animales lanzaron sus ataques, y en menos de un segundo Sharky y Mowgli eran de piedra, y Hiroki y Johnny estaban paralizados. Ulrich miró a los dos niños con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de reproche.

-Oye, en defensa propia, pudieron habernos avisado-dijo Hiroki, haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿Y qué crees que Ulrich les trataba de decir?-preguntó Jeremie retórico.

-Con ustedes eliminados, solo tendrémos que encontrar los Cristales Animales-dijo Transom, mirándolos con malicia.

-No se muevan de allí, los atenderemos en un rato-dijo Mullion burlón, antes de que él y su compañera se alejaran, dejando a los siete guerreros en el piso.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Aelita molesta.

-¿Pero qué?-preguntó Odd preocupado-nosotros estamos paralizados y ahora nuestros animales son adornos de jardín gigantes-agregó.

Mientras los chicos pensaban como salir de la situación, Transom y Mullion se acercaban a las campanas, donde el escáner de la pelirroja había rastreado los cristales, pero al revisar se encontraron con…

-¡¿Nada?-gritó Mullion, colérico. Transom estaba igual de molesta.

-No entiendo que pasó-dijo, ofendida-los cristales deberían estar aquí-agregó, señalando el lugar.

-Pero no están-le espetó el moreno, antes de acercarse a ella, mirando a los guerreros por el rabillo del ojo-y no se tú, pero yo no quiero que el Doc me castigue de nuevo-agregó en susurros, pero sin saber que aún así los guerreros lo escucharon perfectamente.

-¿De quién creen que estén hablando?-preguntó Ulrich curioso.

-No lo sé-dijo Odd, extrañado.

-Bien, dudo que importe de momento-dijo Patrick.

-Patrick tiene razón, creo que el hecho de que no encuentren los cristales es más importante-le apoyó Jeremie. Mientras ellos charlaban, los dos villanos seguían discutiendo.

-Afina esa cosa y encuentra los malditos cristales, mujer-dijo Mullion, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¿Quieres dejar de presionarme? Hago lo mejor que puedo-se quejó la mujer, aguantándose por no partirle la cara a su compañero.

-Lo que yo quiero saber donde estan los malditos cristales-le gritó el hombre, furioso.

-Creo que deberían mirar para acá-dijo una voz que llamó la atención tanto a los villanos como a los héroes, quienes reconocían la voz.

Al alzar la vista, miraron a Yumi y a William, solo que ya no usaban la ropa que traían hace rato: ahora Yumi usaba una toga griega color verde jade ceñida a su cuerpo que llegaba a medio muslo, sandalias griegas cuyas correas le llegaban a las rodillas y tenían tacón de aguja, además del brazalete bajo cuya gema verde jade se encontraba un curioso diseño, de seis ovalos alargados, todos unidos por la punta inferior, terminada en punta, y en el centro dos rombos, uno grande y el otro pequeño, uno sobre el haciendo que, junto con los ovalos, formaran la imagen de un pavo real con la cola extendida; William por su parte llevaba un atuendo de gladiador, parecido al de Ulrich, solo que este era de cuero negro, en lugar del chaleco tenía un peto de cuero negro y metal pulido, el protector del brazo también era de metal, las correas de las sandalias le llegaban a media pantorilla, y la banda de su cabeza era de metal negro, y bajo la gema negra de su brazalete aparecía la imagen de cuatro rectangulos curveados, los exteriores mas granges que los interiores, y en el centro un rombo, cuya parte de abajo era más alargada que la de arriba, bifurcada en dos partes, formando en conjunto la imagen de un murcielago.

-¿Hermana?-preguntó Hiroki sorprendido.

-No lo creo, Yumi y William son los guerreros faltantes-dijo Odd sorprendidos.

-Gran cosa, acabemos con ellos y tomemos los cristales-dijo Mullion, con una seriedad aterradora. Al ver a los dos villanos acercarse a sus amigos, Ulrich decidió ayudarlos.

-Yumi, William, para usar los cristales, invoquen los espíritus animales que representan-les dijo a gritos a la japonesa y al austriaco, quienes al captar el mensaje, se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, decididos a intentar. Cerraron los puños en los que traían los cristales y se concentraron.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-dijo Yumi, mientras una luz verde jade la envolvía.

-Espíritu del Murcielago-dijo William, al son de que era envuelto por una luz negra.

Al disiparse ambas luces, ambos se habían transformado a sus formas de Guerreros Animales: El traje de Yumi constaba en una blusa blanca de manga corta abombada, corset verde jade con hilos verde menta, minifalda verde jade con costuras blancas, botas verde jade, llevaba un antifaz verde jade y el pelo recogido en una cebollita. De arma traía dos abanicos. El traje de William era una camisa blanca de holanes de manga larga, un chaleco de cuero negro , pantalones negros de tela ajustados, botas negras, y su arma era un látigo.

-Guerrera Elegante, lista-dijo la japonesa una vez transformada, poniendo uno de sus abanicos abiertos frente a su rostro, tapando su nariz y boca.

-Guerrero Gótico, listo-anunció el austriaco, tensando la cola de su látigo.

-¿Dos nuevos guerreros?-preguntó Transom perpleja.

-Pues ya veremos que tan buenos son-dijo Mullion, antes de que el y la pelirroja se lanzaran a atacar a los dos adolescentes.

La pelea era increíble, porque cuando Transom intentaba atinarle a Yumi con sus garras, ella esquivaba y le lanzaba uno de sus abanicos, que actuaban como bumerangs, parecidos a los que usó en Lyoko. William por su parte lo tenía igual de fácil, principalmente cuando, tras mucho esquivar los golpes de Mullion, finalmente pudo quitarle su garrote usando su látigo.

-Acabemos con esto, linda-le dijo el austriaco a su novia, quien asintió con la cabeza, ambos sacaron sus cristales y los lanzaron al aire-Murciélago, ve por tus victimas-dijo, mientras el Cristal del Murciélago desprendía una luz negra. En su interior, se veia la silueta de un murcielago chibi, que era envuelto en una nube de humo negro, haciendolo crecer. Finalmente, se convirtio en un enorme murcielago de piel negra.

-Lucete, Pavo Real-dijo Yumi, mientras del Cristal del Pavo Real surgía una luz verde jade. En el interior, un pavo real en chibi apaceria, siendo envuelto por un viento lleno de hojas, haciendolo crecer, convirtiendolo en un enorme pavo real de plumaje verde jade. El murciélago chilló mientras que el pavo real lanzó un graznido, antes de pelear con los animales villanos.

La pelea fue sorprendente, aunque la lechuza tenía la ventaja de poder volar, las plunas de la cola del pavo real la azotaban como látigos, mientras que el murciélago atacaba al gibón con sus alas y garras, mientras el primate intentaba atraparlo con sus patas. Finalmente, la pareja decidió poner fin a la pelea.

-¿Acabamos con esto, hermosa?-preguntó el chico a su novia.

-Claro-dijo ella, sonriendo, antes de mandar a sus animales a pelear-Pavo Real, Viento de Jade-ordenó, haciendo el mismo ademán con sus abanicos que cuando se presentó.

-Murciélago, Ala Espeluznante-ordenó William, azotando su látigo con fuerza.

Inmediatamente, el Pavo Real empezó a correr a gran velocidad, a media carrera quedó envuelto en un fuego verde jade, que impactó contra la lechuza, convirtiéndola en añicos; por otra parte, el murciélago se descompuso en un centenar de pequeños murciélagos, que atraparon al gibón y lo elevaron en el aire, antes de dejarlo caer, acabando con él. Una vez destruidos sus animales, y sus cristales, ambos criminales regresaron a la normalidad y, una vez destruidos la lechuza y el gibón, los efectos de sus ataques se desvanecieron, reviviendo a los animales y curando a los guerreros.

-¡Demonios!¡¿Otra derrota?-gritó Mullion colérico, cuando vio que los nueve guerreros y sus animales los miraban amenazadores. Transom sacó su teletransportador.

-Vamonos de aquí-fue todo lo que dijo antes de activar el teletransportados, sacándolos de ahí.

Aepnas se fueron los villanos, los ahora nueve guerreros regresaron a la normalidad, las llamas rojas de Ulrich, el agua azul de Aelita, el viento blanco de Jeremie, la luz metal de Hiroki, la escharcha azul ártico de Odd, las piedras moradas de Patrick, los anillos de electricidad amarilla de Johnny. En el caso de Yumi, un remolino de hojas verde jade surgió del piso alrededor de ella, cubriendola por cumpleto, y al disgregarse ella usaba su traje; William, por otro lado, fue envuelto en una nube luminosa de humo negro, que al disolverse mostró su traje de entrenamiento. Al volver todos a la normalidad, Hiroki y Johnny se lanzaron a abrazar a la hermana, mientras Odd y Aelita la felicitaban, y Ulrich, Jeremie y Patrick le daban la mano a William.

-No puedo creerlo, ya estamos todos, los nueve Guerreros Animales-dijo Jeremie sorprendido, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y qué mejor que seamos los miembros originales de la Pandilla?-preguntó Odd retórico-más tres nuevos, claro está-agregó, sacándoles risas a Patrick, Johnny y Hiroki.

-Oigan, pero, ¿pueden explicarnos que ha pasado?-preguntó William, que aún tras lo ocurrido seguía sin entender.

-Les explicaremos camino a La Ermita-fue todo lo que dijo Ulrich, con una sonrisa-hay alguien a quien deben conocer-agregó, llamando la atención del austriaco y la japonesa.

Emprendieron el camino hacia la Ermita, y Yumi y William no pudieron evitar notar que, una vez fuera de la catedral, habían recuperado la ropa que estaban usando. Aunque quedaron sorprendidos cuando, al llegar al antiguo edificio, se dieron cuenta que, apenas cruzaron la barda, no solo usaban de nuevo los trajes de entrenamiento, sino que la casa estaba cubierta de ramas, lianas y enredaderas, y repararon en la mujer rubia que los esperaba en la puerta de la Ermita.

-Chicos-empezó Ulrich-permitanos presentarles a nuestra mentora, la reina Dulcea de Animaria-les anunció, presentando a la mujer a sus amigos.

-Es un honor, milady-dijo Yumi, haciendo una reverencia, y obligando a su novio a hacerla.

-El honor es mío, Yumi-dijo Dulcea, respondiendo la reverencia. Inmediatamente, los animales, ya en forma pequeña, empezaron a rodear Yumi y William, llamando la atención de ambos. Odd rió por lo bajo.

-Creo que esperan que dejen salir a los suyos-explicó el rubio-solo pasen los cristales por las gemas de sus brazaletes-explicó. Ambos mayores obedecieron, e inmediatamente los cristales se convirtieron en un pequeño pavo real rechoncho de plumaje verde jade, de plumas vistosas, y en un pequeño murciélago negro, un tanto cabezón.

-Chicos, les presento a Gema-dijo Yumi, agachándose para acariciar la cabeza del pavo real.

-Y yo les presento a Umbra-anunció William, acariciando la cabeza del murciélago cuando este se posó en su hombro.

-¿Umbra?-preguntó Aelita interesada.

-Significa "fantasma" en latin, algo apropiado para un murciélago-explicó el austriaco, mientras el murciélago chillaba complacido. Dulcea solo sonrió, feliz de tener a los nueve guerreros. Ulrich la miró, con seriedad en el rostro.

-Dulcea, hay algo que debes saber-le dijo, buscando hablar con cuidado.

-¿Qué sucede, Ulrich?-preguntó, preocupada.

-Cuando Transom y Mullion buscaban los cristales, mencionaron a un tal "Doc"-le explicaba el castaño, a lo que la rubia escuchaba con atención.

-¿Lo que intentas decir es…?-Dulcea no supo como terminar la pregunta.

-Que creo que Transom y Mullion trabajan para alguien más-fue todo lo que dijo Ulrich, haciendo que él y sus amigos se miraran unos a otros, preocupados. Lo peor estaba por llegar.

Continuará …

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Seguro si se esperaban que Yumi y William serían los guerreros finales no? Ojala les guste y dejen muchos comentarios.

anonimo: lastima que no hayas acertado tampoco con Johnny, cuatro y no llevas ninguno, se diría XD, pero seguro si acertaste si pensaste que Yumi y William serían los últimos.

Ikaros-san: ojala te guste la continuación.


	10. El Décimo Cristal

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 10:El Décimo Cristal

En en ancestral Taj Mahal, en el enorme estanque central, una esfera de cristal era suavemente empujada por las pequeñas olas que el viento hacía en el agua, siendo arrastrada hasta la orilla. La esfera era de color verde manzana, y la figura dentro era la de un elefante, con la trompa alzada como si barritara. Al llegar a la orilla, un brillo verde hierba surgió del cristal, iluminando el agua del estanque central…

En el Laboratorio, Transom recién se levantaba, usando una especie de camison de tela y una bata de seda, además de rulos y una mascarilla, haciéndola ver, si era posible, aún más aterradora de lo normal, cuando la alarma del radar empezó a sonar, rápidamente, la mujer se quitó su mascarilla y se puso los anteojos, antes de ponerse en marcha a su laboratorio, para rastrear el nuevo cristal. Una vez localizado, se puso en camino al cuarto privado del Doctor Willow, topándose en el camino con Mullion, quien usaba un pantalón de pijama de franela escocés, además de una camisa negra de tirantes, que siguió a la mujer para saber lo que sucedía.

-Mi señor, hemos encontrado el Cristal del Elefante-anunció la mujer feliz.

-¿Otro cristal? Creí que solo eran nueve-dijo Mullion, confundido.

-Los Guerreros Animales crearon una miriada de cristales cuando se enfrentaron al terrible mal que azotó Animaria hace dos mil años-explicó Willow-aunque gran parse te destruyó en la batalla final, varios sobrevivieron, y fueron dispersados por el mundo-agregó.

-Je, entonces aún nos podemos vengar de los mocosos-dijo Mullion, con su sonrisa sádica.

-Y justo anoche terminé un cristal que seguro te serviría-dijo Transom con una sonrisa, antes de retirarse a su laboratorio.

-Te sigo, preciosa-dijo Mullion, antes de seguir a la pelirroja. Willow se quedó solo con sus pensamientos...

Un día bonito como cualquier otro en París, si uno olvida que es lunes, el día más pesado para la vida de todo adolescente, más si hablamos de los seis guerreros animales que estudiaban, y vivían, en Kadic. Odd caminaba hacia las duchas con paso tambaleante, como si al menor tropiezo se fuera a dar de narices contra el piso, hasta que Ulrich lo hizo pasar el brazo por sus hombros, apoyando el peso del rubio en su cuerpo.

-¿Odd está bien?-preguntó Patrick, preocupado.

-Si-fue la respuesta de Ulrich-a él siempre se le hizo dificil levantarse los lunes-agregó con una sonrisa, mientras llevaba a su amigo rubio a las duchas. Los cinco jovenes se alistaron, se reunieron con Aelita y Hiroki, cuando este llegó, y se fueron a la cafetería, cuando los cristales empezaron a brillar.

-Tiene que ser una broma-gruñó Odd haciendo una mueca, molesto-¿Qué querrá Dulcea?-preguntó.

-No sé, pero creo que debemos contestar-fue la respuesta de Aelita, antes de que ella y los demás entraran a un aula vacía-¿Qué pasa, Dulcea?-preguntó a través de su brazalete.

-_Guerreros, vengan a la Ermita, es urgente, ya informé a Yumi y William, ellos también vienen_-dijo la guerrera, antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Bien, al mal paso darle prisa-dijo Ulrich, así que el y los demás hicieron aparecer a sus dobles y salieron camino a la Ermita, solo que Odd resongó por el hambre todo el camino. Cuando llegaron a la Ermita, fueron recibidos cada uno por su respectivo animal, antes de que la guerrera se reuniera con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa, Dulcea?-preguntó Aelita, mientras mimaba a Aqua.

-Chicos, he detectado la presencia de un nuevo cristal-anunció la rubia, tomando por sorpresa a los guerreros.

-¿Otro cristal?-preguntaron todos casi al unísono.

-Si, y según la radiestesia, se encuentra en Agra, India-agregó Dulcea.

-Pero, ¿no son nueve los Guerreros Animales? ¿Cómo es posible que hayan más de nueve cristales?-preguntó Yumi extrañada.

-Verás, Yumi, cuando los Guerreros Originales crearon los cristales, no solo crearon los nueve cristales que ustedes poseen, sino que crearon varios, como un tipo de apoyo-explicó Dulcea.

-¿Tipo Animales Auxiliares?-preguntó Jeremie, a lo que Dulcea respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Aunque muchos fueron destruidos durante la batalla final contra La Criatura, un buen número sobrevivió, y por tanto fueron distribuidos por el mundo junto a los Cristales Primarios-explicó Dulcea, dejando sorprendidos a los guerreros.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿recuerdan cuando Dulcea nos contó la historia de cómo fueron creados los cristales?-preguntó Odd a sus amigos, a lo que Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremie y Hiroki asintieron, mientras que los demás escucharon con atención-Cuando los guerreros enfrentaron a esa… cosa, habían muchos más animales que con los que los vimos enfrentar a las criaturas de baba-recordó. Los chicos se quedaron pensativos, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón.

-¿De cuantos cristales hablamos entonces?-preguntó Ulrich tras el largo silencio.

-Veintisiete, por lo que cuentan las historias-contestó la mentora.

-Entonces apenas llevamos un tercio del trabajo-entendió Hiroki, cabizbajo.

-Bien, mientras más rápido recuperemos el cristal, más rápido acabaremos con esto-dijo William, apático, mientras levantaba la mano-Taj Mahal, Agra, India-dijo, abriendo el portal. Los nueve lo atravesaron y se encontraron en el ancestral mausoleo, el cual Odd, quien milagrosamente se había recuperado de su hambre, miró maravillado.

-Es hermoso, ¿verdad?-preguntó a sus amigos-siempre he querido ver el Taj Mahal, es una de las maravillas del mundo, por no decir Patrimonio de la Humanidad-agregó, mientras él, seguido de Tigra, emprendía el camino hacia el monumento. Ulrich no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlo tan feliz.

-Es como un niño en Navidad-comentó Yumi, sonriendo.

-La verdad yo no entiendo el amor de Odd por el arte-le replicó William.

-Odd viene de una familia de artistas-le recordó Ulrich-si no, mira a sus padres, ella es una actriz y el un cantante de opera-agregó. William solo asintió lentamente, comprendiendo el punto.

-Wow, sabes mucho de los papás de Odd, Ulrich-recalcó Yumi, con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo sonrojar a su amigo.

-Pues claro, son sus futuros suegros-agregó Hiroki, con una risa igual de pícara, solo que él se ganó un golpe de Ulrich que le hizo ver estrellas, mientras el castaño lo miraba molesto y sonrojado, haciendo reír a todos.

-Oigan, dense prisa-les apuró el rubio, quien se dio cuenta que sus amigos se habían quedado atrás, y volvió a ponerse en camino al Taj Mahal.

Cuando llegaron, se llevaron la amarga sorpresa de que los Pirañatrones ya estaban allí, atacando a los civiles. Rápidamente, los guerreros se lanzaron a atacar a los robots, usando cada quien su hábilidad marcial para combatirlos. Pero ninguno había reparado en que, desde las sombras, Mullion los estaban observando, con la sonrisa sádica que tanto lo caracterizaba. Del bolsillo sacó un nuevo Cristal Animal: era color marrón, y la figura dentro era un búfalo, que parecía prepararse para envestir. Mullion apretó la mano y desprendió una luz marrón.

-Espíritu del Búfalo-dijo Mullion, invocando el poder del Cristal Artificial. La luz marrón lo envolvió, y al disolverse usaba un nuevo traje: era un peto de metal y cuero marrón, pantalónes de paracaidista blancos, botas marrón, muñequeras de cuero con remaches de cobre, una capa marrón, un cinturón cuya hebilla representaba la cara de un búfalo, y un casco con cuernos, y como arma usaba un martillo de guerra. Mullion rió sádicamente, y se unió a la batalla.

-Miren quien llegó-dijo William con una sonrisa-¿Viniste por otra paliza, Mullion?-preguntó son sorna al hombre.

-Veamos quién es el apaleado esta vez-dijo el hombre molesto, antes de lanzarse a pelear.

Inmediatamente, los chicos devolvieron a sus animales a su forma de cristal e iniciaron su transformación a Guerreros Animales.

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-gritaron todos juntos, transformándose-Guerreros Animales, unidos-gritaron todos una vez termidada la transformación, y enfrentaron al criminal.

Lo que tomó por sorpresa a nuestros héroes, fue la tremenda fuerza que Mullion había adquirido, porque los barría como si fueran mosquitos. Así como Yumi y Aelita intentaban alcanzarlo con los abanicos de la japonesa y el báculo mágico de la francesa, Mullion los bloqueaba con su martillo y arremetaba contra las chicas, derribándolas de un martillazo. William y Jeremie intentaron darle con látigo y cadena, pero Mullion atrapó ambas armas cuando lo iban a alcanzar, y tirando de ellas atrajo a ambos chicos hacia él, cosa que aprovechó para golpearlos. Patrick intentó golpear a Mullion en pleno estómago, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño en la mano, además de que Mullion también lo mandara a volar con su martillo, y Odd, Hiroki y Johnny también corrieron la misma suerte cuando el rubio intentó herirlo con sus garras, el japonés con las quillas de su tabla y el pelirrojo con su vara. Finalmente fue el turno de Ulrich de atacar al moreno, quien bloqueó la espada del castañó con su martillo, y Ulrich apenas tuvo tiempo de alejarse del martillo de Mullion y regresar con su equipo, todos magullados y lastimados.

-¿Cómo lo venceremos?-preguntó Johnny preocupado.

-Su armadura es demasiado gruesa para que nuestras armas lo lastimen-agregó Aelita.

-Creo que es hora del plan A-dijo Odd, decidido.

-¿No estábamos ya en el plan A?-preguntó Hiroki extrañado, haciendo que Odd lo mirara con cara de "¿te tiró tu mamá de chiquito?"

-Plan A: Plan Animales-explicó el rubio mientras sacaba su cristal. Inmediatamente los demás lo siguieron y lanzaron sus cristales al aire, invocando a sus animales.

-León, ruge-inició Ulrich, llamando a Leo.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-secundó Aelita, trayendo a Aqua a la pelea.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-terció Jeremie, invocando a As.

-Desgárralos, Tiburón-siguió Hiroki, haciendo aparecer a Sharky.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-invocó Odd, haciendo que Tigra hiciera acto de aparición.

-Cangrejo Violinista, golpéalos-siguió Patrick, y Tanque apareció en la pelea.

-Gorila, sobrecárgalos-fue el turno de Johnny de traer a Mowgli a la pelea.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-continuó Yumi, invocando a Gema a la batalla.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-terminó William, haciendo aparecer a Umbra. Mullion solo se carcajeó, extrañando a los chicos.

-Si una pelea quieren, eso tendrán-dijo, antes de sacar su cristal y arrojarlo al aire-Búfalo, aplástalos-gritó, mientras el cristal desprendía una luz marrón, que se expandió, tomó forma y se materializó como un enorme búfalo de piel marrón. Mullión volvió a carcajear con sadismo, antes de mandar a su animal a atacar a los guerreros.

Era simplemente una aniquilación, porque las garras de Leo, Tigra, As y Gema, la cola de Aqua, los colmillos de Sharky y Umbra, la tenaza de Tanque y los puños de Mowgli no lastimaban al búfalo, a diferencia de los cuernos de éste que si lastimaban a los animales. Finalmente, Ulrich y los demás decidieron usar sus ataques.

-León, Bola de Fuego-y Leo atacó envuelto en llamas.

-Delfín, Marea Mágica-Aqua invocó su enorme ola de agua y atacó al búfalo.

-Halcón, Ataque Ninja-As se multiplicó y los ahora nueve halcones atacaron en equipo.

-Tiburón, Cortador Profundo-las tres aletas de Sharky empezaron a brillar, y las usó para atacar al búfalo una, dos, tres veces seguidas.

-Tigre Blanco, Garra Congelante-Odd y Tigra atacaron en equipo con sus garras de hielo.

-Cangrejo Violinista, Golpe de Piedra-la tenaza de Tanque fue cubierta por su piedra de luz traslúcida, que usó para golpear al animal enemigo.

-Gorila, Embáte Eléctrico-Mowgli acumuló eléctricidad, que luego dirigió hacia el cuerpo del búfalo.

-Pavo Real, Viento de Jade-Gema empezó a correr hacia el búfalo, siendo envuelta por su fuego verde jade a media carrera.

-Murciélago, Ala Espeluznante-Umbra se descompuso en cientos de murciélagos, que atacaron en conjunto al búfalo.

Los nueve ataques combinados levantaron una gran nube de polvo, y los chicos celebraron, seguros de que los ataques juntos habían destruído al búfalo. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando, al disiparse el polvo, vieron que el búfalo no solo seguía allí, sino que no tenía ni un rasguño, como si los ataques no le hubieran hecho nada. Mullion carcajeó divertido.

-Miren como se hace-dijo antes de apuntarles con su martillo-Búfalo, Corneada Destructora-ordenó, y el búfalo se lanzó al ataque. Los cuernos del animal empezaron a brillar con una luz marrón, impactando a Leo y los demás, mandándolos a volar. Ulrich y los demás corrieron a socorrer a sus animales, llamándolos por sus nombres. Mullion miró a su animal-encuentra el Cristal del Elefante, no importa si tienes que destruír este lugar, solo encuéntralo-le ordenó, y el búfalo se lanzó al ataque.

Odd, al escuchar el plan de Mullion de destruír el Taj Mahal, inmediatamente se levantó y, seguido por Tigra cuando ésta se levantó, corrió a detener al búfalo. Ambos, humano y tigresa, se pusieron entre el cornudo y el monumento, Odd con los brazos extendidos y Tigra mirándolo amenazante. Mullion solo rió divertido.

-Miren al gatito y su mascota, intentando defender el lugar-se burló Mullion, antes de chasquear los dedos-Corneada Destructora-ordenó, y el búfalo atacó con sus cuernos, mandando a volar a Odd y a Tigra.

Ulrich, al ver que lastimaban al rubio, sintió que le hervía la sangre. Inmediatamente recogió su espada y atacó a Mullion y a su búfalo, seguido de Leo. Lamentablemente apenas rozó al moreno, quien rápidamente lo golpeó de lleno en el estómago con su martillo aventándolo al estanque central, mientras que el búfalo corneó a Leo, dejándolo muy mal herido. El castaño se sintió impotente: Mullion había lastimado a Odd, destruiría el Taj Mahal, y si no hacía algo pronto conseguiría el cristal… cuando lo oyó, era el barritido de un elefante, sonando en su cabeza. Al dirigir la mirada al lugar del que provenía el sonído, lo vio: el Cristal Animal. Lo tomó y este despidió una luz verde manzana, mientras que el barritido se oyó con más fuerza.

-Es hora de subir de nivel-dijo Ulrich decidido, levantándose y encarando a Mullion-¿quieres un duelo de gigantes? Lo tendrás-le dijo al moreno, antes de arrojar el cristal al aire-Elefante, embístelos-gritó, mientras la luz que surgía del cristal aumentó, tomó forma y se convirtió en un enorme elefante de piel color verde manzana, que barritó furioso.

-No puede ser, ¿el mocoso tiene un nuevo animal?-preguntó Mullion furioso.

-Parece que sí-dijo Ulrich, sonriendo de medio lado-muy bien, elefante, ve por éllos-le ordenó al animal, que se lanzó a pelear con el búfalo.

-No te quedes ahí parado, atácalo-le gritó Mullion al búfalo, quien se lanzó a pelear contra el paquidermo.

La pelea fue titánica, ya que era cuerno contra colmillo. El búfalo embestía con todas sus fuerzas al elefante, quien simplemense te defendía con su trompa, antes de atacar al otro animal con sus colmillos, derribándolo varias veces. Finalmente, Mullion intentó usar su ataque para acabar con el elefante.

-Búfalo, Corneada Destructora-ordenó, y el búfalo se lanzó a usar su ataque de cuernos. Mayúscula fue la sorpresa de Mullion al reparar en que su ataque no le hizo ni un rasguño a la gruesa piel del paquidermo.

-Mira como se hace-le dijo Ulrich burlón-Elefante, Golpe de Trompa-ordenó. El elefante tomó al búfalo por el cuello con su trompa y lo lanzó al aire, y cuando el otro animal estaba por aterrizar, su trompa se envolvió en llamas y lo golpeó con esta, destruyendo al búfalo y al Cristal Artificial, devolviendo a Mullion a la normalidad.

-¡Demonios!-gritó Mullion molesto, y al ver que el león y el elefante lo seguían mirando, decidió sacar el teletransportador e irse molesto.

Una vez que Mullion se marchó, Ulrich y los demás volvieron a la normalidad, y el castaño y Yumi fueron a revisar a Odd. Recibieron una gran sorpresa al ver que el rubio no solo estaba desmayado, sino que de hecho el golpe de Mullion lo había devuelto a la normalidad. Inmediatamente Ulrich agradeció que el moreno hubiera centrado su atención en él. Si hubiera notado que Odd ya no estaba transformado…

-Odd… ¿Odd?-empezó a despertarlo, dándole suaves palmaditas en la mejilla-despierta, Rubio Durmiente-le dijo, cuando éste empezaba a despertar. Odd parpadeó medio confundido y medio somnoliento.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó el rubio desorientado.

-El golpe de Mullion te hizo regresar a la normalidad, seguramente cuando te desmayaste-le explicó Yumi. Odd inmediatamense te puso a buscar.

-¿Y Tigra? No me digan que Mullion se llevó a Tigra-preguntó Odd, asustado.

-Tranquilo, Odd, Tigra esta aquí-le tranquilizó Aelita, entregándole el Cristal del Tigre Blanco. Inmediatamente Odd pasó el cristal por la gema de su brazalete, materializando a su animal.

-Tigra, me tenías muy preocupado, nena-le dijo Odd a la tigresa, restregando la carita de Tigra con su mejilla.

-Ulrich la salvó-le explicó Jeremie-si él no hubiera distraído a Mullion, el hubiera notado que tu habías vuelto a la normalidad y se la habría llevado-agregó. Odd solo miró sorprendido a Ulrich.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que dijo, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Somos amigos, no tienes que darlas-dijo el castaño, desviando la mirada, pero también con un sonrojo.

-Pero les gustaría ser más, ¿no?-preguntó Hiroki burlón con una sonrisa pícara, ganándose un golpe por parte de ambos.

-Y… ¿Ya encontramos el cristal?-preguntó Odd, deseoso de ponerse al tanto. Ulrich solo sonrió, enseñándole el cristal, el cual el rubio vio sorprendido.

-Bien, ya que conseguimos el cristal, lo mejor será volver a casa-fue todo lo que dijo Jeremie, mientras alzaba la mano-Ermita, París, Francia-dijo, abriendo el portal, que el y sus amigos atravesaron.

Al llegar, fueron recibidos por Dulcea, quien los recibió orgullosa, más al saber que fue Ulrich quien recibió el cristal. Una vez listos, Ulrich pasó el Cristal del Elefante por la gema de su brazalete, haciendo que el cristal se volviera un haz de luz verde manzana, que se materializó como un elefante bebé.

-Amigos, permítanme presentarles a Stampy, ya saben, por "estámpida"-dijo el castaño, presentando a su nuevo animal al equipo. Inmediatamente, Leo y los demás recibieron a Stampy como miembro del equipo, invitándolo a jugar con ellos.

-Con la adición del elefante, estámos más cerca de reunir todos los cristales-anunció Dulcea con regocijo en su voz.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Mullion estaba de pie frente al Doctor Willow. Tenía la garganta seca, y los músculos tensos.

-Señor, dejeme explicarle…-empezó a decir, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido.

-¿Explicar qué? ¿Cómo perdiste no solo el Cristal del Elefante, sino la oportunidad de tomar también el del Tigre Blanco?-preguntó el una vez humano furioso.

-Señor, si el mocoso no me hubiera distraído…-empezó, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-¡SILENCIO, NO QUIERO EXCUSAS!-gritó el cerebro-¡Pirañatrones!-llamó, y dos soldados entraron al cuarto-llevenlo a la sala de torturas para su castigo-ordenó. Inmediatamente los robots tomaron a Mullion de los brazos, y lo llevaron arrastrando, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del hombre. Willow ni si quiera se preocupó en escucharlo, pues estaba más concentrado en cómo vencer a los Guerreros. Esto era el inicio…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. En lo personal, me pareció buena idea nombrar Stampy al elefante, ojala me den su opinion.

anonimo: respecto a tus preguntas:

1)El porqué saben que ataques usar, es por simple intuición, cuando un Guerrero Animal, es decir nuestros chicos, invocan a sus animales por primera vez, ellos inconcientemente aprenden todo sobre su animal, sobre todo su ataque de combate, asi fue como Odd supo que Tigra era hembra. En el caso de los Animales Artificiales, Transom, Mullion y los Tres Chiflados saben que ataques pueden usar sus animales por que Transom los programa al crear los cristales.

2)Respecto a los conflictos amorosos, no lo habrá entre Ulrich y William, por que Ulrich y Yumi superaron sus sentimientos el uno por el otro y lo dejaron en amistad, ni entre Aelita y Ulrich por Odd porque a Aelita le gusta Jeremie. Pero si te digo que William y Ulrich tendrán conflictos con otras personas por Yumi y Odd, con lo bella que es Yumi y la mala suerte de Ulrich en el amor (si no me crees, pregúntale por Yumi :P).

3)Y respecto a porque los malos siempre usan a los Pirañatrones, es porque Transom, al ser su creadora, les tiene demasiada confianza, y como Mullion confía en ella, y Sissi y su Pandilla no son lo que se diga "que bruto, estos son nominados al premio Nobel", pues también recurren a ellos. ojala esto resuelva tus preguntas.


	11. Un aligátor en Nueva York

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 11: Un aligátor en Nueva York

En las alcantarillas de la Gran Manzana, en el agua turbia flotaba, entre la basura, una esfera de cristal, arrastrada por las corrientes del alcantarillado. Para detenerse finalmente en un montículo de basura. Era de un verde musgo, y la figura dentro era la de un aligátor, que tenía la cola plegada contra su pata trasera izquierga, y tenía la mirada hacia arriba, como si mirara fijamente a cualquiera que sostuviera el cristal. El cristal desprendió una luz verde musgo, iluminando la oscuridad en la alcantarilla…

Una tarde cómo cualquier otra en París, y los chicos entrenaban con Dulcea, para ser exactos solo hacían lo básico. Justamente hacían lagartijas para terminar su sesión de entrenamiento, y todos menos Jeremie, Aelita, Johnny y Hiroki la tenían fácil, porque por cada lagartija que ellos lograban, los demás hacían cinco. Finalmente Dulcea puso fin al ejercicio, por lo que los cuatro chicos se desplomaron sobre el cesped. Inmediatamente As, Aqua, Mowgli y Sharky fueron a intentar animar a sus humanos, quienes simplemente los acariciaron, agotados.

-Odio estos entrenamientos-fue todo lo que alcazó a decir Hiroki.

-Sé que son difíciles, pero necesitan estos entrenamientos para mejorar como…-fue todo lo que contestó Dulcea, antes de mirar al vacio.

-Conozco esa mirada-dijo Ulrich serio-has presentido la precencia de un cristal, ¿no es así?-preguntó.

-Si-contestó la guerrera-vengan, hay que ver donde está-fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar a la casa, seguida de los guerreros.

Mientras tanto en Kadic, Sissi y su pandilla estaban haciendo la tarea, o mejor dicho que Herb y Nicolas hacían su tarea y la de Sissi, cuando oyeron el pitido de sus transmisores, y Sissi respondió el suyo.

-¿Diga?-preguntó secamente.

-_Sissi, he descubierto un nuevo cristal, vengan aquí ahora_-dijo la voz de Transom, antes de cortar la comunicación. Inmediatamenta la pelinegra miró a Herb, quien sacó el teletransportador y lo activó, llevándolos al Laboratorio, ya allí, fueron al laboratorio de Transom.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí-dijo Sissi, entrando a la habitación-¿De qué cristal hablamos ahora?-preguntó, mientras se sentaba en una silla y subía los pies a la mesa de trabajo de Transom.

-La frecuencia que el radar detectó coincide con la del Cristal del Aligátor, y se encuentra en la ciudad de Nueva York-anunció la pelirroja-Sissi, irán tú y Herb-dijo a la pelinegra, mientras ella bajaba los pies y se levantaba, muy contenta.

-Siempre quise ir a New York-dijo la chica emocionada-me muero por ir de compras-dijo decidida. Transom solo rodó los ojos.

-No irán de compras, irán en una misión-le rocordó-ahora, vengan para que les dé los cristales que hice para ustedes y se vayan-les dijo a ambos pelinegros, quienes la siguieron.

Volviendo a la Ermita, Dulcea ya estaba realizando el ritual de radiestesia, mientras los chicos observaban el mapa detenidamente. Finalmente, el péndulo de cuarzo se detuvo, apuntando un lugar en Norteamérica.

-Según el péndulo, el siguiente cristal se localiza en la ciudad de Nueva York, en Norteamérica-anunció la guerrera. Odd se levantó y empezó a dar saltos.

-Siempre quise ir a la Gran Manzana-dijo el rubio emocionado.

-¿La Gran Manzana?-preguntó Dulcea, extrañada.

-Es el famoso apódo que recibe la ciudad de New York, al ser posiblemente de las ciudades más famosas de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica-le explicó Yumi, a lo que la mentora asintió, comprensiva.

-Una de las cosas que deberíamos ver es la Estatua de la Libertad-dijo el Odd, con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Recuerda, Odd, no vamos a vacacionar, irémos en una misión de búsqueda y rescate-le recordó Jeremie, antes de alzar el brazo-Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos-anunció, abriendo el portal, pero antes de que lo atravesaran, William los detuvo.

-Esperen, ¿no creen que si aparecemos usando nuestros trajes de entrenamiento, la gente sospeche?-preguntó, recalcando lo que él y sus amigos usaban ahora.

-Es cierto-reconsideró Yumi-incluso para Nueva York sería extraño-agregó. Dulcea solo rió por lo bajo.

-Eso tiene solución-dijo la rubia, llamando la atención de los Guerreros-cuando lleguen, opriman las gemas de sus brazaletes y verán lo que pasa-fue todo lo que dijo, extrañando a los chicos, quienes se miraron unos a otros, se encogieron de hombros y sin más atravesaron el portal.

Aparecieron en un callejón, y una vez allí presionaron las gemas de sus brazaletes, tal como les había indicado Dulcea, luces de sus respectivos colores iluminaron el callejon, y al salir cada uno usaba un atuendo diferente: Ulrich usaba camisa roja a botones abierta, jeans negros, converse rojos con negro, muñequera de cuero con pinchos en la muñeca derecha, haciendo juego con su brazalete, y un pendiente de oro en la oreja derecha; Aelita usaba un vestido azul con bolsillos y con una sola manga en el lado izquierdo, ya que la derecha era mas un tirante, los bordes de la falda, de las mangas y del cuello eran color celeste, abajo del vestido se notaba una camisa de tirantes negra, un cinturon de hebilla plateada ancha a rayas celestes y blancas, una muñequera de red azul que llegaba de la muñeca al codo en el brazo izquierdo, en el derecho su brazalete junto a un juego de pulseras de metal, botas azules con lenguetas blancas y agujetas celestes, en la pierna derecha una media a rayas celestes y blancas y una media de red azul en la izquierda, ambas hasta las rodillas, y un liston azul adornaba el lado izquierdo de su cabello (N/a: Fabi si lees esto perdona si no lo describí bien, hice lo mejor que pude ToT); Jeremie usaba un atuendo normal, camisa blanca de manga corta, la cual traía abierta, mostrando la playera blanca con el dibujo de un halcón en el pecho, jeans, tenis blancos, y muñequera de cuero blanco en la muñeca derecha; Hiroki usaba camiseta de red sin mangas color metal, short de mezclilla que le llegaba a las rodillas y tenis gris metal con toques blancos, y al cuello un colgante de diente de tiburón; Patrick usaba camisa blanca de tirantes, jeans, chamarra de cuero morado y botas industriales de color morado; Johnny usaba camisa de basquetbolista amarilla con bordes blancos, en la espalda el numero siete con su apellido arriba, jeans, tenis amarillos con blanco y banda para el sudor a rayas amarilla y blancas en la frente; Yumi usaba un atuendo de estilo chino color verde jade, con los bordes y botones de las blusa, la cual iba decorada con motivos chinos, y los bajos de los pescadores color verde menta, ademas de que traía el pelo peinado en una coleta alta, sujetada por dos palillos que parecían de jade; y William usaba camisa negra, con los puños abiertos, jeans negros y botas cafes, ademas de un candado a modo de colgante y unas arracadas en la oreja izquierda. Una vez cambiados, salieron del callejón, solo para notar que Odd no estaba con ellos.

-Odd, vamos sal-dijo Aelita.

-No, no saldré de aquí-dijo el rubio rotundamente.

-Vamos, Odd, no te ves tan mal-dijo Yumi con una sonrisa, haciendo salir al rubio, y a su ves haciendo que los chicos, salvo Ulrich, empezaran a aguantar las risas. El motivo era el traje del rubio: una blusa de tirantes azul ártico, que dejaban descubiertos cuello y hombros, abajo una camisa de tirantes blanca, una falda de holanes azul ártico, botas parecidas a las de Aelita, solo que eran azul ártico con lenguetas blancas y agujetas aguamarina, y un gorro de gato azul ártico, además de tener el pelo como con su traje de entrenamiento…asi es, damas y caballeros, por azares del destino (N/a: entiéndase yo xD) Odd acabó usando un atuendo femenino. Sin resistir más, los chicos, a excepción de Ulrich, quien miraba a Odd embobado, estallaron en risas.

-Esto es tan vergonzoso-dijo el rubio, con un enorme sonrojo en la cara, antes de alzar la muñeca izquierda, donde tenía su brazalete-Dulcea, ¿Por qué a mí me toco un atuendo de niña?-preguntó indignado.

-_Puede ser que tu atuendo esté basado en tu traje de entrenamiento, Odd_-dijo Dulcea, a través del brazalete.

-Pero los demás también usan faldas en sus trajes de entrenamiento, ¿Por qué a ellos sí les tocó ropa de varón?-preguntó Odd, sin poder entender.

-_Bueno, otro motivo podría ser porque la guerrera animal que usó el Cristal del Tigre Blanco antes que tú era mujer, así que seguramente se basó en ella_-explicó la guerrera. Odd solo gruñó molesto.

-Si te sirve de algo Odd, te ves bien-dijo Yumi, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Odd, quien sonrió timidamente en respuesta.

-Siempre dije que eras muy femenino-secundó Hiroki con una sonrisa, ganándose que Odd lo incrustara en la pared de un golpe. El sonido de Hiroki siendo incrustado en la pared espabiló a Ulrich, quien se le había quedado mirando a Odd.

-Bien-dijo de pronto-el cristal no se hallará solo, ¿o si? Nos dividirémos en cuatro grupos, tres de dos y uno de tres-anunció a sus amigos-Jeremie, tu con Patrick-le dijo al rubio, y ambos Belpois chocaron puños-Aelita, ve con Johnny-siguió, y la pelirrosa le revolvió los cabellos al pelirrojo-Yumi, tu toma a Hiroki y a William-dijo, y la japonesa abrazó a su hermanito mientras besaba a su novio en la mejilla-Odd, vamos tu y yo-le dijo al rubio, quien asintió.

-¿Se van a buscar el cristal o a una cita?-preguntó Hiroki burlón, ganándose de nuevo un golpe, esta vez por los dos adolescentes, ambos con un sonrojo monumental.

Sin más los nueve guerreros se separaron, sin saber que, justo debajo de ellos, Sissi y Herb aparecían en el alcantarillado. La pelinegra hizo una mueca de asco al ver el lugar a donde habían ido a parar.

-De todos los lugares en Nueva York, ¿el cristal tenía que encontrarse en un lugar tan asqueroso?-dijo la chica molesta.

-Bueno, el escáner dice que sí, Sissi-dijo Herb, intentando no hacer enojar a su amiga.

-Muy bien-dijo la pelinegra, luego de hacer un resoplido de enfado-¡Pirañatrones!-gritó imperiosa, y los soldados aparecieron con un "splash"-pónganse a buscar el cristal-ordenó, y sus hombres se dispusieron a peinar la alcantarilla.

Mientras esto pasaba, Odd y Ulrich, en su búsqueda del cristal, se habían detenido en la bahía, y observaban a lo lejos la Estatua de la Libertad, en el caso del rubio con estrellas en los ojos.

-Es hermosa, ¿no lo crees?-le preguntó a su amigo con voz soñadora-siempre quise verla, desde que era un niño-agregó. Ulrich sonrió tiernamente al ver la cara de Odd.

-Con gusto te llevaré-dijo de pronto, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, llamando la atención del rubio.

-¿Dijiste algo, Ulrich?-preguntó el rubio curioso, haciendo que el castaño se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose antes de desviar la vista.

-Nada-fue todo lo que dijo, extrañando al rubio, cuando las gemas de sus brazaletes brillaron.

-_Salvado por la campana_-pensó Ulrich-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, contestando el llamado.

-_Chicos, creo que encontramos el cristal_-dijo la voz de Aelita-_Johnny y yo estamos en Central Park, vengan pronto_-dijo. Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, antes de asentir al mismo tiempo y salir camino al famoso parque.

Por otro lado, Yumi, William y Hiroki buscaban el cristal, viendo periódicamente sus brazaletes, cuando pasaron por una calle donde abundaban las prostitutas, quienes apenas vieron a los dos chicos empezaron a insinuarseles.

-Hola, lindo, ¿quieres que te lea un cuento antes de dormir?-le dijo una pelirroja a Hiroki.

-Oye, guapo, ¿no quieres divertirte?-le preguntó una morena a William. Cada una de las mujeres les decían pirópos a los dos chicos, quienes, sonrojados, solo sonreían tontamente, haciendo enojar a la japonesa. Finalmente, Yumi agarró a su novio y a su hermanito de la oreja.

-Lo siento, pero uno tiene novia y el otro es demasiado joven para meterse con zorras-fue todo lo que les dijo antes de irse, con su novio y hermanito de las orejas, haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos de ambos chicos. Las prostitutas solo miraron divertidas como el chico mayor era tratado por su "encantadora" novia. Cuando los dos chicos finalmente se libraron de la japonesa, esta los fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, hermana?-preguntó Hiroki, mientras se sobaba la oreja.

-¿Que qué pasa conmigo?-preguntó la chica, molesta-esas…zorras, se les ofrecen así sin más y ustedes hasta felices, ¿y me preguntas qué pasa conmigo?-pregunta, enfatizando lo que ocurrió.

-Oye, de la forma en que lo expones, se oye muy feo-dijo William, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-De la forma en que lo exponga se oirá feo-le recalcó su novia, molesta, cuando los brazaletes empezaron a brillar-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Yumi secamente.

-_Chicos, parece que Aelita y Johnny encontraron donde se encuentra el cristal, nos vemos en Central Park en diez minutos_-dijo la voz de Odd desde la gema del brazalete de Yumi.

-Ya lo oíste, preciosa, andando-dijo William, rodeando a su novia con el brazo. Ella solo lo miró inexpresiva.

-Tienes hasta tres para quitar tu brazo, antes de perderlo-le advirtió la chica calmada, pero aún así aterradora. William, con la cara azul, retiró su brazo, y Yumi se alejó a paso lento. Hiroki se le acercó a su cuñado(N/a: para los que no sean de méxico, cuñado o cuñada es la forma de llamar cariñosamente a la pareja del hermano o hermana xD) y lo miró calmado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?-preguntó William al niño japonés.

-No tienes idea-fue la respuesta de Hiroki, antes de salir tras su hermana.

Pasado un rato los nueve jóvenes se reunieron en el famoso parque neoyorquino, para ser exactos en alrededor de una tapa de drenaje, y Aelita les enseñó que, justo encima de dicha tapa, la gema de su brazalete brillaba de forma más intensa.

-Eso quiere decir que el cristal está en el alcantarillado-dijo Odd, con una mueca de asco.

-Bueno, tu querías conocer Nueva York, Odd-le recalcó Patrick con una sonrisa.

-La ciudad, no su drenaje-replicó el rubio.

-Menos charla y más trabajo-dijo Ulrich, levantando la tapa.

-Ah, no, yo no bajaré-dijo Hiroki, llamando la atención de todos-ni de broma lograrán que baje al drenaje, esta oscuro, frío y hay hombres-topo ahí abajo-recalcó, haciendo que a todos se les bajara una gota por la sien por la mención de los "hombres-topo".

-Si Hiroki no baja, yo tampoco-dijo Johnny rotundamente, poniéndose de brazos cruzados junto a su amigo. Los mayores solo se miraron entre si, y un segundo después los dos niños eran tomados de las axilas por Ulrich y William y arrojados por la alcantarilla, gritando sonoramente hasta que llegaron abajo.

-Esta realmente asqueroso aquí-fue todo lo que le oyeron decir a Hiroki, una vez que los dos tocaron fondo. Uno a uno, cada uno de los chicos fue bajando, hasta estar todos en las alcantarillas, y todos se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras los chicos buscaban, Sissi y Herb supervisaban a los Pirañatrones mientras éstos buscaban el cristal, cuando oyeron voces a lo lejos, que reconocieron rápidamente como sus compañeros de Kadic. Cabe recalcar que a Sissi no le hizo gracia distinguir la voz de Yumi.

-Cuando creí que al fin me había librado de ella-dijo la pelinegra molesta, antes de sacar su cristal: era color mostaza, y la figura dentro era la de una marmota-Espíritu de la Marmota-anunció, y fue envuelta por una luz mostaza. Cuando se disipó, Sissi usaba una túnica color mostaza, con un ceñidor de cuerda, y una capa con capucha, y como arma un cayado. Herb solo suspiró pesadamente y sacó el suyo propio: era color ocre, y la figura dentro era la de un topo.

-Espíritu del Topo-dijo el pelinegro, y una luz ocre lo cubrió. Al disiparse, el chico usaba una gabardina color ocre, botas de metal, guantes de cuero ocre, un casco minero, que le tapaba los ojos, y su arma era una pala. Inmediatamente Sissi sacó su cristal, y Herb, que sabía que nada podía decir para persuadir a la pelinegra, sacó el suyo propio, y juntos los lanzaron al aire.

-Marmota, entiérrala viva-ordenó Sissi, mientras una luz mostaza surgía de su cristal, que se convirtió en una marmota de pelaje mostaza.

-Topo, sorpréndelos-ordenó Herb, mientras la luz ocre que surgía de su cristal se convertía en un enorme topo de pelaje ocre. Rápidamente ambos villanos y sus respectivos animales fueron a la fuente de los sonidos.

Volviendo con los chicos, todos cuyos animales no podían volar, es decir todos menos William, Hiroki, Jeremie y Aelita, los llevaban cargando, pues los animales habían protestado sobre caminar sobre el piso fangoso.

-El drenaje, un arco iris de olores-comentó Jeremie con sarcasmo.

-Mira el lado amable-dijo Patrick, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su primo-mientras más rápido hallemos el cristal, más rápido nos largamos-agregó, guiñando un ojo. Fue cuando oyeron gruñidos de animal y arañazos de patas aproximándose.

-Oigan, ¿Qué es ese ruido?-preguntó Aelita, preocupada.

Inmediatamente, de una esquina aparecieron los Guerreros Malvados y sus animales. Al ver al Guerrero Topo, Hiroki empezó a gritar.

-¿Ven? ¿VEN? Yo les dije que aquí habían hombres-topo-dijo asustado, mientras el y Johnny se abrazaban.

-Y va acompañado de una horrible mujer-rata-agregó el pelirrojo, asustado.

-¡RATA TU ABUELA!-gritó la pelinegra, ofendida. Los chicos solo devolvieron a los animales a las formas de cristal.

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-dijeron todos, transformándose-Guerreros Animales, unidos-anunciaron finalmente. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

-Chicos, vayan por el cristal, dejenos a Yumi y a mí a estos tontos-dijo Ulrich, y los demás obedecieron la orden. La pelinegra solo rió.

-¿Creen que vinimos solos?-preguntó la villana-¡Pirañatrones, atrápenlos!-ordenó, e inmediatamente los soldados robots dejaron lo que hacían y corrieron tras los demás guerreros. Los dos guerreros villanos miraron con burla a los dos héroes, quienes rápidamente decidieron emparejar la pelea enviando a sus animales.

-León, ruge-gritó Ulrich, invocando a Leo.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-le siguió Yumi, trayendo a Gema a la pelea.

-He esperado esto desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Sissi con malicia, con la idea de vengarse de Yumi. Rápidamente, ambos pares de animales se pusieron a pelear.

Mientras la japonesa y el alemán peleaban contra los dos criminales misteriosos, los demás fueron en busca del cristal, solo para ser alcanzador por los Pirañatrones, a quienes los chicos decidieron enfrentar.

-Hiroki, Johnny, nosotros nos encargamos de los Pirañatrones, ustedes busquen el cristal-dijo Jeremie, preparando su cadena para pelear. Ambos niños asintieron y se fueron, ambos montados en la tabla del japonés. Inmediatamente, los cinco chicos sacaron sus cristales y los lanzaron al aire.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Golpéalos, Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

Los cinco animales aparecieron, y juntos humanos y animales enfrentaron a los soldados robots. Los dos niños, por otro lado habían atravesado ya un gran tramo, cuando Johnny volteó para ver a sus amigos pelear contra los Pirañatrones, antes de bajarse de la tabla, sorprendiendo a Hiroki, quien viró rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Ve tú, yo iré a ayudar a los demás-le dijo el Guerrero Bosque, antes de volver sobre sus pasos. El pelirrojo sacó su cristal y lo lanzó al aire-Gorila, sobrecárgalos-ordenó, y subió a la espalda de Mowgli cuando este apareció, y el gran simio corrió con gran habilidad por las paredes de la cloaca. Hiroki entonces decidió continuar solo.

Pasado un rato, el niño llegó a un montículo de basura, donde su instinto le decía que se hallaba el cristal, lo que significaba una cosa: pasa sacar el cristal, tenía que meter la mano allí.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo Hiroki enfadado, antes de armarse de valor y meter la mano en la pila de basura-que asco que asco que asco que asco que asco…-repetía el niño, mientras rebuscaba entre la basura. Finalmente, tras mucho escarbar encontró lo que buscaba: el color verde musgo del cristal brilló con intensidad cuando lo tocó, e inmediatamente supo que debía actuar. Tomó el cristal, subió a su tabla y fue a toda velocidad.

Mientras tanto, Ulrich y Yumi peleaban contra los dos villanos misteriosos, mientras Gema y Leo peleaban contra la marmota y el topo, respectivamente. Aunque el pavo real y el león eran mucho más fuertes que la marmota y el topo, ambos esquivaban fácilmente los ataques escarbando en la tierra. Finalmente, ambos pelinegros decidieron poner fin.

-Marmota, Catapulta de Piedra-ordenó la chica. La marmota se hizo bolita, su cuerpo se cubrió de una especie de cristal de luz mostaza, fue catapultada por un impulso extraño y, al aterrizar, golpeó a Gema de lleno.

-Topo, Ataque Topo-ordenó el chico. El topo se metió bajo tierra, y, para sorpresa de Ulrich, atacó a Leo desde abajo, derribándolo.

-¿Ataque Topo? ¿Es un chiste?-preguntó la chica, molesta.

-Oye, funcionó-recalcó el chico, a lo que su compañera le dio la razón, antes de mirar a los caídos con burla.

-Dos cristales de un golpe-dijo la chica burlona.

-Luego solo será cosa de robar los de sus amigos-agregó el chico. En eso oyeron un fuerte silbido, como si algo cortara el aire-¿Qué es ese ruido?-preguntó el chico, preocupado. Mayúscula fue su sorpresa cuando vieron a Hiroki, montado en su tabla de surf.

-Solo es el mocoso-dijo la pelinegra despectiva-solo no puede contra nuestros dos animales-agregó burlona.

-A menos que yo pueda emparejar la pelea-dijo el menor confiado, mostrándoles a los dos villanos que tenía dos cristales, el del Tiburón y el del Aligátor, los cuales lanzó al aire-Tiburón, desgárralos; Aligátor, destrózalos-gritó el niño, mientras que de los cristales surgían luces gris acero y verde musgo, de la primera surgió Sharky, y de la otra un aligátor de piel verde musgo-Sharky, Al, vayan por ellos-dijo Hiroki, mandando a sus dos animales a pelear.

-¿Al?-le preguntó su hermana extrañada. Hiroki sonrió enormemente.

-Por Aligátor, que es lo que es-explicó el niño. Sharky y Al empezaron a pelear contra los dos animales, mientras Hiroki, Yumi y Ulrich peleaban contra los dos humanos, los dos chicos con el Guerrero Topo, y la chica con la Guerrera Marmota.

-No podrán ganarnos, les superamos en número-dijo Ulrich.

-Pues veamos quien gana-dijo el chico, mientras se deshacía de el y Hiroki, para mirar a su animal-Topo, Ataque de Topo-ordenó, y el topo lanzó su ataque subterraneo.

-Marmota, Catapulta de Piedra-le siguió la pelinegra, y la marmota se cubrió de su coraza de piedra antes de lanzarse

-Veamos si pueden con esto-dijo Hiroki, con seguridad-Tiburón, Cortador Profundo; Aligátor, Ataque Sorpresa-ordenó. Mientras Sharky lanzaba su ataque filoso contra la marmota, Al se metió bajo tierra, pero lo hizo como si fuera agua, para emerger con el topo entre las fauces, para arrojarlo contra su humano, mandándolos a volar mientras el topo era destruido. Con la marmota tuvo el mismo resultado, el Cortador Profundo de Sharky la lanzó contra su ama, catapultándolas en la misma dirección que el pelinegro, dejando detrás una estela de luz mostaza. Inmediatamente los tres guerreros corrieron a capturar a los villanos, pero tras ver un resplandor rojo no se encontraron con nada, simplemente desaparecieron. Pasados unos minutos, sus amigos se reunieron con ellos, ya todos usando su ropa de civil.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Jeremie-cuando peleabamos contra los Pirañatrones, estos desaparecieron así sin más-explicó, desconcertado.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-preguntó Odd curioso. Hiroki le enseñó sonriente el cristal. Los demás chicos felicitaron al pelinegro por su logro, antes de materializar el cristal como un pequeño aligátor verde musgo de gran cabeza.

-Chicos, les presento a Al-les dijo a sus amigos, antes de arrodillarse junto al aligátor-espero que seamos amigos-le dijo sonriente, a lo que el aligátor le respondió mordiéndole la cabeza, haciendo que Hiroki empezara a correr desesperado de un lado a otro.

-Con este ya tenemos once cristales a salvo-declaró Jeremie, orgulloso, al parecer haciendo caso omiso a lo que pasaba a sus espaldas.

-Vayamos a la Ermita-sugirió Odd.

-Si, a Dulcea le encantará saber que ganamos-concordó Ulrich con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién lo dice por Dulcea? Yo me quiero quitar esta falda-declaró Odd, haciendo reír a los demás mientras Yumi abría el portal que los llevaría a casa, donde la guerrera los recibió orgullosa, tanto a ellos como al nuevo animal.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio…

Sissi y Herb se encontraban encadenados de cabeza, ambos sobre un tanque de tiburones, y rogando por sus vidas, mientras Willow contemplaba como sus esbirros eran castigados por no cumplir con su trabajo, mientras pensaba en un medio para vencer a sus enemigos…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ojala les guste este capítulo y me dejen montones de reviews…por favor DX

anonimo: Te voy respondiendo que sí, cada personaje va a recibir nuevos cristales, no habrá nuevos personajes, y si por "celos entre Yumi y Odd" te refieres, y espero que sí, a que tengan pretendientes, sip, si los tendrán, por tanto Ulrich y William van a tener competencia.

Yumi DarkHeart: para empezar, tranquila, lo continuaré, para terminar, esos no los he abandonado, los seguiré cuando tenga más inspiración. No me presiones, xfavor.

Ikaros-san: Tranquila, ya habrá habiendo más yaoi, y me alegro que te gusten las indirectas y directas de Hiroki, a mi también me dan risa xD.


	12. Pelea en Barcelona

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 12: Pelea en Barcelona

En la bella ciudad de Barcelona, a los pies de la Sagrada Familia, se encontraba una esfera de cristal color verde, con la figura de un ciervo dentro, con la pata delantera derecha curveada, como si golpeara el suelo. Una luz verde emergió del cristal, iluminando esa zona de la famosa catedral…

En Kadic era hora de comer, y los chicos estaban reunidos en la cafetería, comiendo alegremente.

-¿Pueden creer que ya tenemos once cristales?-preguntó Johnny emocionado.

-Y ahora, Ulrich y Hiroki tienen dos cada uno-agregó Jeremie.

-Se supone que son veintisiete cristales, ¿verdad?-preguntó Aelita curiosa.

-Si, ¿Por qué, Princesa?-preguntó Odd, extrañado por la pregunta de la pelirrosa.

-Porque significa que a cada quien le vendrían correspondiendo tres cristales-explicó la chica, a la que todos comprendieron.

-¿Y a quién creen que le toque el siguiente cristal?-preguntó Patrick, recargándose en la mesa.

-Podría ser a cualquiera-sentenció Ulrich, y sin más continuaron su almuerzo, sin notar que eran observados por Sissi y sus amigos.

-No puedo creer que esos tontos ahora tengan once cristales-dijo la pelinegra molesta.

-Si, y lo peor es que creo que el Doctor Willow empieza a perder la paciencia-agregó Herb, sin evitar estremeserse al recordar la forma en que los castigó a el y a Sissi por perder el Cristal del Aligátor.

-Tenemos que obtener el próximo cristal, o quién sabe de lo que el doctor será capaz de hacernos-finalizó Nicolas, y los tres malosos se estremecieron del miedo de solo pensarlo. Fue cuando sonaron sus transmisores con su ya caracteristico pitído, inmediatamente salieron para responder.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sissi.

-_Un nuevo cristal ha aparecido, vengan ahora_-fue la respuesta de Transom. Rápidamente los tres chicos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la cafeteria, buscando un aula vacia en la cual teletrasnportarse al Laboratorio.

Casi paralelamente, los Guerreros recibieron el llamado de Dulcea mientras almorzaban, yéndose todos a un aula vacia en la cual Patrick pudo contestar.

-¿Un nuevo cristal, Dulcea?-preguntó el castaño francés.

-_Exacto, Patrick, dense prisa y vengan todos, ya avisé a Hiroki, Yumi y William_-anunció la guerrera antes de cortar la comunicación. Los seis se miraron entre si y asintieron, antes de partir a la Ermita. Al llegar se encontraron con los dos japoneses y al austriaco, e inmediatamente los nueve cruzaron la cerca, entrando al edificio, donde la Guerrera los recibió, junto a los animales.

-¿Dónde está el nuevo cristal, Dulcea?-preguntó William una vez que todos estuvieron juntos.

-En Barcelona, España-informó la mentora, y Odd, de nuevo, puso ojos brillantes.

-A ver si adivino-empezó Yumi-¿siempre quisiste ir a España?-preguntó divertida, alzando una ceja.

-Más que nada a Barcelona, es la cuna de la arquitectura modernista-explicó el rubio.

-Pues no se hable más-dijo Aelita, alzando la mano-Barcelona, España-anunció abriendo el portal.

Los nueve lo atravesaron, acompañado cada quien de su animal distintivo, y aparecieron en un callejón de la ciudad hispana. Inmediatamente presionaron las gemas de los brazaletes, y al salir llevaban sus trajes de encubrimiento. El único problema fue que William tuvo que sacar a Odd sujetandolo con fuerza y levantándolo, mientras el rubio no dejaba de patalear, ya que nuevamente estaba usando su atuendo femenino.

-Otra vez el trajecito de niña-dijo el rubio enfadado, cruzándose de brazos mientras hacia un puchero.

-Miralo así, Odd, solo lo usarás hasta que volvamos a casa-le recordó Jeremie, mientras el y los demás empezaban a andar.

Mientras los Guerreros recién llegaban a Barcelona, los tres malosos llegaban al Laboratorio, donde Transom trabajaba en el nuevo cristal, mientras terminaba de rastrear el cristal.

-¿Dónde está el cristal, Transom?-preguntó Sissi una vez que llegaron.

-En la ciudad de Barcelona, en España-fue la respuesta de la cuatro ojos-y ya tengo listo el Cristal del Toro-agregó, triunfal.

-Muy bien, Mullion saldrá y obtendrá el cristal-anunció el Doctor Willow.

-Emm…¿Señor? Creí que Mullion ya había intentado usar ese cristal contra los Guerreros-mencionó Herb, cuidadoso de no hacer enojar a su jefe.

-Y Ulrich lo venció usando al elefante-agregó Nicolas, sin saber que se había metido en problemas al mencionarlo.

-El que Mullion usó en la India era el del Búfalo, éste es otra historia-explicó Transom, como si se lo explicara a un idiota(N/a: cuando de hecho, se lo explica a dos idiotas xD). Sin más le entregó el cristal a Herb-entrégaselo a Mullion-le ordenó al pelinegro, el cual salió de la habitación a buscar al hombre. Pero a medio camino se detuvo, miró el cristal y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Se dirigió a la Sala de Teletransportación y se dirigió a Barcelona, dispuesto a vencer a nuestros héroes.

Mientras tanto, los guerreros caminaban por las calles de Barcelona, intentando encontrar el cristal, sin ningún fruto. Finalmente, Hiroki se desesperó.

-Dios, esta ciudad es gigantezca, ¿Cómo encontrarémos el cristal en esta ciudad tan enorme?-preguntó desesperado. Fue cuando Gema se arrojó encima de él, pues la pavo real había estado moviéndose de manera muy nerviosa desde hacía un rato.

-¿Qué tiene Gema, Yumi?-le preguntó Johnny a la pelinegra.

-No lo sé-dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de arrodillarse junto a su animal-¿Qué sucede, linda?-le preguntó al ave. Gema empezó a dar saltitos, mientras correteaba nerviosa, como pidiendo que la siguieran.

-Quiere decirnos algo-dedujó Aelita, sorprendida.

-¿Qué es, chica?-preguntó Hiroki, levantándose y mirando expectante al animal, quien chilló-¿El tío Nawaki está encerrado en un granero en llamas?-preguntó espantado, y tras unos segundos volteó a Yumi-Hermana, ¿Tenemos un tío Nawaki?-preguntó curioso, haciendo que a todos les bajara una gota por la sien, antes de que la pelinegra le diera un zape en la cabeza. Gema, por su lado, empezó a correr, sin importar que Yumi la llamaba para que volviera.

-Quiere que la sigamos-concluyó Jeremie.

-Sigan todos a la pavo real miniatura-dijo Johnny, sin darse cuenta de lo estúpido que sonó su comentario. Rápidamente, todos empezaron a seguir a Gema.

Mientras los Guerreros seguían a la pavo real, Herb aparecía en una callejuela cercana a la Sagrada Familia, y con una sonrisa de medio lado se acomodó los lentes, mientras sacaba el cristal de su bolsillo: era de color naranja claro, y la figura dentro era la de un toro que parecía encabritado. Sabía perfectamente que el Doctor Willow lo mataría en cuanto averiguara que tomó el cristal en vez de darselo a Mullion, pero si eso significaba destruír a los Guerreros, particularmente a Jeremie, y conquistar a Sissi, valía la pena. Apretó la mano en que llevaba el cristal, que empezó a desprender una fuerte luz.

-Espíritu del Toro-dijo con seriedad, mientras la luz lo envolvía.

Cuando esta se disipó, Herb usaba su nueva apariencia: Era un atuendo de matator color naranja claro, con algunas partes en naranja chillón, incluído su antifaz, y de arma un sable. Cabía recalcar que con ese traje se veía, si era posible, más ridículo de lo normal.

-Con este traje, me veo como un galanazo-dijo prepotentemente el pelinegro, haciendo una pose de modelo cotizado(N/a: quien le dice? ¬¬u)-Pirañatrones-gritó, y los soldados aparecieron a su orden-busquen el cristal-ordenó, y los robots-pez obedecieron.

Mientra con los Guerreros, ya habían llegado, siguiendo a Gema, al lugar donde se alzaba la Sagrada Familia, quedando maravillados con el diseño.

-Es hermosa-fue todo lo que atinó a decir Johnny.

-Es la Sagrada Familia, la iglesia más famosa en España, y no solo porque aún no está terminada, luego de que la construcción iniciara en 1882, sino por la exquisitez de su diseño, realizado por el arquitecto catalán Antoni Gaudí-explicó Odd, ganándose miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos. El rubio suspiró-¿Lo olvidan? Lo vimos en clase de Arte hace dos días-les recordó a sus amigos. Entonces oyeron los gritos de las personas.

Fue cuando vieron a los Pirañatrones aterrorizar a la gente, rápidamente, los nueve chicos corrieron y empezaron a pelear contra los soldados, derribándolos con suma fácilidad debido a su habilidad marcial y a la carencia de inteligencia de los robots. Finalmente, el pelinegro que comandaba a los Pirañatrones decidió hacer acto de aparición.

-Muy bien, vencieron a los Pirañatrones, pero no podrán conmigo-dijo decidido, haciendo una pose de macho peligroso. Tras unos segundos de silencio, los guerreros finalmente estallaron en risas.

-¿De dónde sacaron Transom y Mullion a este baboso? ¿De la tienda de payasos?-preguntó Odd entre risas. En la frente del pelinegro se formó una enorme vena, mientra veía con odio a los guerreros, antes de lanzarse a atacar. Los chicos hicieron lo que les salía mejor: devolvieron a los animales a su forma de cristal y se transformaron.

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-dijeron todos, mientras su respectiva luz los cubría a cada uno-Guerreros Animales, unidos-anunciaron los nueve una vez transformados.

Una vez transformados, pelearon todos contra el guerrero enemigo, aunque la desventaja del villano era obvia, porque además de ser solo él, no era muy listo que digamos. Finalmente, Herb perdió la paciencia, y decidió llevar las cosas a otro nivel: sacó el Cristal del Toro, y lo lanzó al aire.

-Toro, Aplástalos-dijo trinfal, mientras una luz naranja claro emergía del cristal, y se moldeaba para convertirse en un enorme toro de piel naranja claro, que bramó furioso.

-Gran, cosa, nosotros también podemos hacer eso-dijo William con prepotencia, mientras él y sus amigos sacaban sus cristales, lanzándolos al aire.

-León, ruge-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Levanta vuelo, halcón-.

-Desgárralos, Tiburón-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Golpéalos, Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Gorila, sobrecárgalos-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

Con sus respectivos llamados, los nueve animales surgieron de los cristales, listos para enfrentarse al toro naranja.

-Yo que tú me voy rindiendo, porque tu animal es solo uno, y los nuestros son nueve-dijo el Hiroki mientras sacaba la lengua burlón.

-¿Sus animales pueden hacer ésto?-preguntó sarcástico el pelinegro, desconcertando a los Guerreros-Toro, Estampida Demoledora-ordenó, y el animal lanzó su ataque. De un momento para el otro, el toro empezó a correr hacia Leo y los demás, pero a mitad del camino empezó a duplicarse: una, dos, tres, cuatro veces…hasta que en el lugar hubo un aproximado de 30 toros embravecidos, que embistiéron a los animales, derribándolos.

-Diablos-dijo Ulrich molesto, rechinando los dientes.

-Y ustedes no se quedan fuera-dijo el Guerrero Toro, apuntándolos con su sable-Estampida Demoledora en ellos-ordenó al toro, que repitió el ataque, esta vez en los chios, ataque que solo Yumi llegó a esquivar haciendo una limpia voltereta hacia atrás, mientras que el resto era derribado por el ataque.

-Un solo guerrero no podrá pararnos a mí y a mi toro-dijo el villano prepotente.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Yumi, preparando sus abanicos para pelear.

Inmediatamente, Yumi y el chico de pelo negro empezaron a pelear, abanicos contra sable, aunque Yumi tenía la ventaja de que sus abanicos le permitían atacar a larga distancia, mientras que el pelinegro necesitaba acercarse a ella para poder estocarla con su sable. Por otro lado, Gema tenía igual de fácil su pelea contra el toro, ya que el largo de sus plumas le permitía atacar al toro a distancia, mientras que el bovino no podía atinarle con sus cuernos, sin importar cuanto arremetiera contra ella. Finalmente, ambos guerreros decidieron poner fin a la pelea.

-Pavo Real, Viento de Jade-ordenó Yumi, y Gema empezó a correr hacia el toro, mientras su fuego color jade la envolvía.

-Estampida Demoledora-dijo el guerrero misterioso, mientras apuntaba a Gema con su sable.

La horda de toros se lanzaron contra la pavo real, y ambos ataques levantaron una nube de polvo cuando colisionaron, pero Gema salió disparada de ésta, aterrizando a los pies de la catedral muy lastimada. Cabía recalcar que el toro también estaba cansado, pues mugía ruidosamente y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Herb rió con sorna.

-Deberías rendirte y dejarme buscar en cristal en paz-le surgirió burlón a Yumi.

-Nunca-dijo la japonesa-además, tu no las tienes todas de ganar-dijo seria-solo mira a tu animal, se nota que no durará mucho-agregó, recalcando que el toro ya estaba en las últimas.

-El tuyo mucho menos-replicó el pelinegro, mirando burlón como Gema luchaba por levantarse.

Ulrich y los demás miraban la pelea entre su amiga y el villano pelinegro, mientras cada quien atendía a su respectivo animal.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Yumi-sentenció William furioso, al ver a su novia en problemas.

-¿Pero qué? Nuestros animales están muy heridos-dijo Aelita, mientras acariciaba la suave piel de Aqua, la cual solo dio un chillido quedo. Ulrich solo apretó los dientes al ver a su amiga en problemas, pues sabía que ni Yumi ni Gema resistirían otra embestida del toro.

La japonesa, por su parte, intentaba pensar en una forma de vencer al pelinegro…cuando vio el resplandor: de un intenso color verde, venía de los pies de la Sagrada Familia. Lamentablemente, el villano pelinegro también vio el resplandor, y cuando se abalanzó hacia el Yumi supo que tenía que actuar. Rápidamente le lanzó uno de sus abanicos, el cual al villano solo le costó agacharse para esquivar.

-Ja, Fallaste-comentó con una sonrisa burlona. Pero su sonrisa desapareció con la risita de la japonesa.

-¿Eso crees?-preguntó la pelinegra irónica. Herb no entendió de que hablaba cuando oyó el silbido de algo cortando el aire, y cuando dio la vuelta el abanico le dio de lleno en la cara, derribándolo.

Yumi vio su oportunidad. Corrió hacia la basílica, hacia el lugar del que provenía la luz, y recogió el cristal, cuyo brillo se incrementó en manos de la japonesa, mientras el sonido del bramido de un ciervo sonaba en su cabeza.

-Bienvenido al grupo-susurró suavemente, antes de lanzar el cristal al aire-Ciervo, Ayúdanos-anunció, mientras la luz del cristal tomaba forma, y se volvía un enorme ciervo de pelaje verde, que bramó glorioso una vez en el lugar.

-No puede ser-maldijo el villano en voz baja-Toro, atrápalo-ordenó a su animal, quien empezó a correr hacia el ciervo.

Ambos animales empezaron a pelear, pero como Yumi había dicho, el toro estaba demasiado agotado para ser un rival para el ciervo, quien lo embestía constantemente con su cornamenta. Finalmente, el ciervo derribó al toro, quien cayó mal herido en el piso. El pelinegro maldijó y le empezó a ordenar a su animal que se levantara, sin que el bovino diera señas de obedecer.

-Y los problemas aumentan…para ti-declaró Yumi, extrañando al villano-Ciervo, Sanación Tribal-ordenó, y el ciervo preparó su ataque.

Las astas del ciervo empezaron a brillar de color verde, y un viento con destellos verdes brotó de estas. El viento verdoso tocó a Gema, y luego a Leo y los demás, además de a Ulrich y el resto de los guerreros, y de pronto todos, humanos y animales, se pusieron de pie, revitalizados. El villano miró atónito como todos sus oponentes se levantaban completamente sanados, como si nada les hubiera pasado.

-No puede ser-declaró furioso.

-Si puede-dijo Ulrich, sonriendo de medio lado-acabemos con esto, chicos-les dijo a sus amigos.

-Si-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, preparándose para atacar.

-León, Bola de Fuego-.

-Delfín, Marea Mágica-.

-Halcón, Ataque Ninja-.

-Tiburón, Corte Profundo-.

-Tigre Blanco, Garra Congelante-.

-Cangrejo Violinista, Golpe de Piedra-.

-Gorila, Embate Eléctrico-.

-Murciélago, Ala Espeluznante-.

Uno a uno, cada animal usó su ataque en el toro, dejándolo más y más lastimado. Listo para el golpe final, Ulrich miró a Yumi.

-¿Quieres el honor?-le preguntó sugiriente.

-Claro-dijo la chica, con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de extender su abanico-Pavo Real, Viento de Jade-ordenó, y Gema atacó con su poderoso fuego jade, dirigiéndose al toro que ya estaba en las últimas.

Antes de que el toro fuera vencido Herb sintió como lo teletransportaban, sabiéndose en problemas al comprender que el Doctor Willow había averiguado su treta. Mientras el esbirro del cerebro era regresado a la base, Gema golpeaba al toro, destruyendo al animal enemigo. Cada uno de los animales rugió, bramó y chilló triunfantes, mientras uno por uno regresaba a su cristal. Los guerreros regresaron también a la normalidad, antes de que cada uno pasara su cristal a su forma de animalito, en el caso de Yumi los dos cristales que poseía. Cuando paso el Cristal del Ciervo, este se transformó en un pequeño cervatillo cuyas crestas apenas crecían. Yumi se arrodilló junto a su nuevo animal.

-Bienvenido al grupo, Shika-le dijo con ternura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, que el pequeño ciervo aceptó gustoso.

-¿Shika?-preguntó Aelita curiosa. Hiroki fue quien le respondió.

-Shika significa "ciervo" en nuestro idioma,-explicó el niño-y es muy apropiado para un ciervo, la verdad-agregó.

Acabado allí su trabajo, los nueve guerreros regresaron a la Ermita, donde Dulcea los recibió orgullosa, en especial al ver a Shika.

-Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, guerreros-dijo la mujer con orgullo-una nueva victoria que nos acerca de poner a salvo todos los cristales-agregó.

-Creo que es hora de regresar a Kadic-comentó Patrick, viendo la hora.

-Y nosotros tenemos que regresar a casa-agregó Yumi, dirigiéndose a su hermanito. Sin más, los guerreros se despidieron de su mentora y regresaron a sus hogares.

Mientras tanto, en el Laboratorio, Herb estaba de pie delante del contenedor de Willow, con dos Pirañatrones a cada lado suyo, mientras veía al cerebro, aparentemente tranquilo.

-Señor-empezó a balbucear-si me permite explicarle porque fracasé…-trataba de explicarse, cuando el cerebro lo interrumpió.

-¡Silencio!-gritó el científico-no debiste fracasar, porque no era tu misión desde un principio, tu estupidez nos hizo perder un muy valioso Cristal Animal-le recalcó, fúrico.

-Pero, Señor, yo quería…-quizo decir Herb, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-¡¿QUERIAS QUÉ? ¡¿ENFURECERME? ¡PUES LO LOGRASTE!-gritó el cerebro, mientras el líquido de su contenedor empezaba a brillar-¡PIRAÑATRONES, LLÉVENSELO!-gritó a los soldados, quienes sin chistar tomaron a Herb de los brazos, antes de llevárselo a rastras, mientras el pelinegro pataleaba y gritaba por su vida. Sissi y Nicolas miraron todo en silencio, al igual que Transom y Mullion.

-Disculpe, Señor-empezó a decir Sissi, tratando de no enfurecer también a su jefe-lo devolverá no muy herido, ¿verdad?-preguntó cautelosamente.

-Si, porque no podemos volver a Kadic con sin él, los profesores sospecharían-agregó Nicolas.

-Tienen suerte de que aún los necesité, o los tres verían su fin-fue todo lo que dijo el cerebro, asustando a la pelinegra y al pelirrojo-ahora, ustedes dos, salgan de mi vista antes de que quiera hacerles lo mismo-sentenció venenosamente. Sissi y Nicolas tragaron saliva duro, antes de que la pelinegra sacara el teletransportador y los sacara de allí.

-Devolveré a Herb cuando haya concluído su castigo-comento Transom, antes de hacer una reverencia y salir, seguida de Mullion, quien solo gruñó, dejando al líder solo con sus pensamientos.

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ahora los chicos tienen 12 animales, oígan, pueden hacerse su propio zodiaco xD. En fin, aún quedan más cristales que recuperar, ojala les guste este capítulo y me dejen montones de reviews…por favor DX

anonimo: me alegro que te esté gustando la historia, y admitiré que también me reí escribiendo esas partes:p. Por otro lado me halaga que te interese la cultura de mi país, eres muy amable.

ikaros-san: gracias por el halago, ya lo iré continuando.


	13. Ave de Mal Agüero

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 13: Ave de Mal Agüero

Marsella, Francia. En una casa abandonada, un cristal color morado metálico, que adentro tenía la imagen de un cuervo, que parecía estar volando con las garras amenazantes, que lanzó una luz refulgente, iluminando la oscuridad del lugar…

Anochecía en Kadic, y luego de un agotador día de clases los Guerreros se preparaban para dormir. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, Patrick, Hiroki, Johnny, Yumi y William habían tenido un día agotador, empezado por la clase de física de la señorita Hertz, la clase de Educación Física de Jim, y las clases de la preparatoria, y terminado con el entrenamiento con Dulcea, en el cual a la mentora se le había ocurrido hacer ejercicios de esquive. Y precisamente, en ese momento se encontraba cada uno en su cama, algunos abrazando a sus peluches (N/a: o sea Aelita, Yumi y Hiroki xD), empezando a quedarse dormidos… cuando los brazaletes empezaron a brillar, arruinándoles la oportunidad de dormir.

Rezongando molestos, cada uno de los chicos se levantó de la cama, se pusieron tenis, pantuflas y sandalias y salieron cada uno, sigilosamente, hacia la Ermita, donde Dulcea los esperaba. Curiosamente, sin que supieran porqué, y sin que les importara, aún usaban sus pijamas cuando cruzaron el portal.

-Guerreros, se ha revelado un nuevo cristal-anunció la mentora.

-¿Y no pudo esperarse hasta mañana para revelarse?-preguntó Hiroki, que ahora usaba una playera blanca con la imagen de un panda, y un boxer lleno de símbolos de Konoha, además de pantuflas naranjas de gato serio.

-Sí, son casi las doce de la noche-concordó Johnny, quien usaba una pijama de dos piezas, con varias z estampadas en el, y un gorro parecido al de Naruto, ademas de usar sus tenis.

-Y mañana tenemos escuela-secundó Patrick, quien usaba una camisa blanca de tirantes y un pantalón de dormir color beige, además de pantuflas del mismo color.

-Lo siento chicos, pero tienen que ir-dijo la mujer terminante. Los chicos rezongaron, derrotados.

-¿Y dónde está el cristal, Dulcea?-preguntó William, sobándose las sienes. Usaba una playera de dormir negra, y unos boxers para dormir grises, además de tenis de deporte negros con blanco.

-Cerca de aquí, en Marsella-dijo Dulcea.

-¿Marsella? Pero eso esta a 776 kilómetros de aquí-se quejó Odd.

-Suerte para ustedes que tengamos un medio más rápido de viajar-declaró Dulcea, golpeando el suelo con su cayado, abriendo un portal. Sin más los chicos atravesaron el portal y se encontraron en una casa abandonada, con una apariencia realmente tétrica.

-¿Deberíamos cambiarnos a nuestra ropa de civíles?-preguntó Jeremie. Ulrich solo chasqueó la lengua.

-Aún si alguien nos ve, seguramente pensará que solo somos un grupo de chicos haciendo una prueba de valor o algo así-declaró, antes de entrar a la casa, seguido de sus amigos.

MIientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Transom ya estaba usando su pijama, incluyendo rulos y mascarilla, mientras terminaba de trabajar en un nuevo Cristal Artificial, cuando su computadora empezó a pitear, tecleó un par de comandos en la computadora y activó el rastreador, para descubrir que lo que ocurrió fue que su escáner detectó un Cristal Animal.

-Muy bien, veamos quién eres…-surruró la pelirroja, empezando a comparar frecuencias, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba-el Cristal del Cuervo-dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Sin esperar más, tomó el cristal que recién había terminado y fue al puerto, decidida a obtener el cristal.

Volviendo en la casa abandonada, los chicos entraron con cautela, porque además de estar vieja y sucia, estaba consumida por una completa oscuridad, y ninguno podía ver su nariz frente a sus caras.

-Ay-dijo Aelita finalmente, al sentir que alguien la pisaba.

-Perdona, Aelita-se disculpó Patrick. Se oyó un gritito de sobresalto

-Hey, ¿Quién me pellizcó?-preguntó Odd ofendido, al sentir un pellizcón en su retaguardia.

-Perdón, creí que eras Yumi-dijo William, con tono pervertido.

-Aw, oigan-se quejó Hiroki, al sentir que alguien lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

-Perdón, creí que eras William-dijo Yumi burlona, más para William que para su hermanito.

-Diablos, no podemos ver nada aquí-dijo Ulrich molesto-ojalá hubieramos traído linternas-agregó.

-¿Algo como esto?-oyeron que decía Johnny, mientra veían cuatro haces de luz, que resultaron ser cuatro linternas que el pelirrojo había traído.

-¿Y no pudiste decirnos que trajiste linternas?-preguntó Jeremie, mientras le bajaba una gotita por la sien.

-Se me olvidó-dijo el pelirrojo. con voz inocente, haciendo que a los demás también se les cayera una gotita.

-Bien, entonces nos dividirémos-decidió Ulrich, mientras tomaba una linterna-nos dividirémos cómo en Nueva York: Patrick con Jeremie, Aelita con Johnny, Yumi con William y Hiroki y Odd conmigo-declaró, mientras el otro castaño, la pelirrosa y la pelinegra tomaban cada quien una linterna.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir con Odd para irse a lo oscurito?-preguntó Hiroki burlón, poniéndose entre Ulrich y el rubio. El par solo se miró el uno al otro, el alemán apagó la linterna, se vieron un par de estrellas y, cuando Ulrich encendió la luz, Hiroki estaba en el piso con un par de chichones en la cabeza. A los demás les cayó una gotita por la sien.

-Bien, el cristal no se hallará solo, separémonos-dijo Ulrich finalmente, antes de irse con Odd, mientras cada pareja se iba por su lado, en el caso de Yumi y William llevándose a Hiroki a rastras.

Afuera de la casa, Transom recién aparecía, dispuesta a llevarse el cristal, aún llevando bata y todo. Fue cuando notó haces de luz saliendo de distintos lugares de la casa, que rápidamente dintiguió como linternas, y no necesitó ser la genio que es para deducir que eran nuestros héroes. Haciendo una mueca de molestia, sacó el cristal del bolsillo de su bata: era de un color beige, y la figura dentro era una polilla. La cuatro-ojos apretó el puño en que tenía el cristal, del cual surgió una luz beige.

-Espíritu de la Polilla-dijo secamente, mientras su cuerpo era envuelto por una luz beige. Cuando se disipó, Transom usaba un traje nuevo: una túnica sin mangas color beige, con lineas zigzagueantes en los bajos, botas color café, guantes beige sin dedos, y una capa con capucha beige. Su arma, curiosamente, era una especie de farol antiguo. Transom rápidamente deshechó la idea de llamar a los Pirañatrones, pues sabía que seguro harían mucho ruido y alertarían a los Guerreros, así que decidió ir por lo seguro, yendo sola.

En el interior de la casona, Ulrich y Odd caminaban despacio, pues oían crujir los tablones del piso, y temían que éste cediera bajo su peso. Casi instintivamente, el italiano se pegó al alemán, poniendo muy nervioso al líder del grupo. Ulrich se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Estás…-se volvió a aclarar la garganta ruidosamente-estás bien, Odd?-preguntó el castaño nervioso, con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Fue cuando el rubio notó lo que había hecho y se sonrojó también.

-Si, e-estoy bien… fue…s-sólo un reflejo-dijo el menor, nervioso y apenado.

Fue cuando oyeron algo, una susurro en la oscuridad, y de golpe ambos chicos se abrazaron, Odd rodeando a Ulrich con sus brazos, mientras este pasaba los suyos alrededor de la cintura del rubio. Cuando comprobaron que no había nada, notaron como estaban y se separaron, sumamente apenados.

Mientras tanto William, Yumi y un recuperado Hiroki revisaban el que alguna vez fue un estudio en la casa, revisaban bajo el escritorio, los estantes cubiertos de polvo, que hicieron estornudar al menor del grupo, y arriba de los estantes. Finalmente, Yumi miró a su hermanito.

-Muy bien, Hiroki, habla-dijo de golpe la mayor. El niño la miró extrañado.

-¿Quieres un poema, hermana?-preguntó Hiroki a su vez.

-No hablo de eso-dijo ella, con voz molesta-me refiero a porqué molestas tanto a Ulrich y Odd con lo que sienten el uno por el otro-explicó la mayor.

-OK, te diré, pero primero…-empezó a decir Hiroki, antes de tomar una lámpara de cermámica algo vieja, y darle un golpe a William en la cabeza, noqueándolo. A Yumi se le resbaló una gotita por la sien.

-¿Eso era necesario?-preguntó enfadada.

-No puedo arriesgarme-contestó Hiroki. Yumi iba a decir algo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

-Como sea, ¿me dirás ya?-preguntó curiosa.

-Lo que pasa es…-empezó a decir Hiroki, ruborizándose-que a mí me gusta mucho Odd-confesó finalmente.

-Pero, Hiroki, Odd es mayor que tú por dos años-le recordó Yumi.

-¿Y? Tú sabes que me gustan mayores, recuerda que hace un año me gustaba Milly-le replicó el menor, y la pelinegra solo pudo admitir que su hermanito daba un buen punto-a propósito, ¿tú por qué los molestas?-preguntó a su vez el menor.

-Porque yo quiero que estén juntos-dijo ella con ternura. Hiroki a su vez la miró preocupado.

-Pero… me ayudarás a tener mi oportunidad con Odd, ¿verdad?-preguntó el menor esperanzado. Yumi solo suspiró derrotada.

-Haré lo que pueda, pero Hiroki lo mejor sería que buscaras a alguien de tu edad, no me gustaría que te lastimaran-le dijo con suavidad. Tras unos segundos, Hiroki habló.

-¿Significa que me ayudarás?-preguntó el menor.

-Si-fue todo lo que respondió la pelinegra, con una gotita cayendole por la sien-despertemos a William y sigamos buscando el cristal-agregó, antes de disponerse a despertar a su novio.

En los pasillos de la casona, por otro lado, Transom usaba su escáner para encontrar el cristal, cuando oyó voces acercarse, rápidamente, se escondió, sabiendo que las voces pertenecían a dos de los chicos.

-¿Seguro que la señal es correcta?-preguntó el chico de pelo castaño al rubio con lentes, que rápidamente reconoció, si lo que Sissi y sus amigos le habían dicho era preciso, como Patrick y Jeremie Belpois, el Guerrero Rudo y el Guerrero Cielo respectivamente.

Por lo que Transom tenía entendido, Jeremie era el cerebro del equipo, y Patrick, junto a los Guerreros Tierra y Gótico, era el músculoso.

-Según nuestros brazaletes, si, por aquí se encuentra el Cristal Animal-respondió el rubio.

-Dios, mientras más rápido lo hallemos, más rápido nos iremos de esta casa, empiezo a creer que está embrujada-comentó el castaño, mirando los rincones con nerviosismo.

-Patrick, tu sabes tan bien como yo que los fantasmas no existen-dijo el rubio con voz que dejaba entrever molestia, como si le avergonzara que su primo creyera en fantasmas.

-Que la ciencia aún no haya demostrado que existen es otra historia-le recalcó el castaño. Jeremie solo resopló con molestia.

-Como sea, según los brazaletes, nos acercamos al cristal-dijo el rubio, antes de empezar a alejarse, seguido por el castaño. Con una tenebrosa sonrisa de medio lado, Transom salió de su escondite.

-Con que…¿No crees en fantasmas, Jeremie?-preguntó con ironía, como si el rubio enserio la escuchara-bueno, tal vez luego de verme cambies de opinión-sentenció finalmente, empezando a maquinar su plan.

Mientras la pelirroja pensaba en como vencer a los chicos buenos, Odd y Ulrich inspeccionaban lo que alguna vez fue la habitación de los dueños de la casa, una pareja por lo que el castaño pudo deducir, debido a la cama matrimonial, eso y el hecho de que había muchas fotos de la pareja. Odd, instintivamente, tomó una de las fotos. En ésta había un hombre y una mujer, él de cabello castaño, pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y ojos cafés, ella de cabello rubio ondulado y, por el tono de sus ojos en la fotografía, aunque ésta estaba en tono sepia, Odd dedujo que tenía los ojos violetas. Por lo que el rubio notó, parecían muy felices uno con el otro.

-Ulrich, mira esto-dijo el rubio, enseñándole la fotografía al castaño, quien la miró intrigado.

-¿Qué crees que les pasó?-preguntó el alemán, con sumo interés.

-Pues no se mudaron, eso es seguro-dijo el rubio, señalando las cosas a su alrededor-sabes, yo creo que es muy romántico-agregó de pronto.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Ulrich, sonrojándose.

-Pasar el resto de sus días aquí, uno en compañía del otro, eso es amor de verdad-dijo el rubio soñador. Ulrich sonrió con ternura al ver la cara que el rubio había puesto.

-Si, eso es amor de verdad-concordó, mirando a Odd con una mirada muy especial.

Pero el momento se les arruinó al oír una especie de murmullo, como si alguien se estuviera lamentando. Ambos alzaron la vista de golpe y se acercaron uno al otro, sumamente asustados. Y el susto se les aumentó al ver una luz fantasmagórica al final del pasillo.

-Vayamos por los chicos, encontremos el cristal y salgamos de aquí-dijo Odd de golpe, a lo que Ulrich solo asintió.

Mientras tanto, volviendo con Yumi, Hiroki y un recién despierto William, ellos avanzaban cautelosamente por el pasillo, sientiendo a cada rato un mal presentimiento.

-Me alegraré cuando encontremos el crital y nos larguemos de aquí-comentó William, antes de estremecerse por la atmosfera del lugar. Entonces, sintió que alguien lo jalaba desde atrás, llevándolo a lo que parecía un pasaje secreto.

-Pues si dejaras de quejarte, Will, lo encontraríamos más rápido-le recriminó Yumi, pero al no recibir respuesta miró detrás de ella, descubriendo que el austriaco no estaba allí-¿Will? ¿William?-preguntó preocupada por la desaparición de su novio.

En el sótano de la mansión, que fue a donde William fue a parar, el austriaco buscaba una forma de salir del lugar, cuando oyó un ruido, una especie de crascitido (1), del piso de la mansión. Al virar hacia la fuente del crascitido, se topó con una luz morado metálico, y su sorpresa fue que la fuente de esa luz no era otra cosa sino el Cristal Animal. El austriaco sonrió y apretó la mano.

-Miren quién tenemos aquí, el Guerrero Gótico-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Al darse vuelta, William se encontró con una figura encapuchada, que rápidamente reconoció como Transom-muy bien, jovencito, entrégame el cristal-ordenó, extendiendo la mano hacia William.

-Quítamelo si puedes-dijo William, sacando el Cristal del Murciélago-Espíritu del Murciélago-gritó enérgico, mientras la luz negra lo envolvía, transformándolo-Guerrero Gótico, listo-anunció el peliazul una vez transformado por completo.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a pelear, William intentaba atinarle a Transom con su látigo, pero la mujer esquivaba sus ataques. Por otro lado, la pelirroja atacaba al chico con su farol, del cual surgían varias lenguas de fuego que explotaban al impactar contra algo, las cuales William apenas lograba esquivar. Intentando ganar algo de ventaja, el peliazul sujetó el fuste de su látigo, y lanzó el mango con fuerza hacia la puerta que daba hacia el patio, rompiéndola. William corrió hacia el patio, seguido de Transom, quien seguía intendando atinarle con las llamas de su farol. Una vez afuera, William sacó el Cristal del Murciélago y lo lanzó al aire.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-gritó William, invocando a Umbra, quien chilló amenazante.

-¿Quieres una batalla entre animales? La tendrás-declaró la pelirroja, sacando el Cristal de la Polilla y lanzándolo al aire-Polilla, paralizalo del miedo-anunció, mientras que una luz beige surgía del cristal, que se convirtió en una enorme polilla color beige, que agitó molesta su alas.

-¿Crees que tu y Mothra podrán con nosotros?-preguntó William burlón, antes de azotar con fuerza su látigo-Ala Espeluznante-ordenó, y Umbra se descompuso en montones de murciélago que atacaron en grupo a la polilla, quien para sorpresa del peliazul solo tuvo que sacudirse para quitarse a los murciélagos de encima. Transom rió burlona.

-Mira un verdadero ataque, jovencito-dijo la mujer, antes de chasquear lo dedos-Polilla, Fuego Fantasmal-ordenó a la polilla, la cual inmediatamente preparó su ataque.

Al igual que Umbra, la polilla se descompuso en montones de polillas, las cuales de golpe fueron envueltas por un fuego blanco y traslúcido, y atacaron en conjunto a Umbra, quien chilló de dolor. William chirrió los dientes de enfado. Fue cuando recordó el cristal de color morado metálico en su mano.

-Si tienes un ataque que pueda vencer a esa loca, es tu momento-le dijo el austriaco al cristal, antes de lanzarlo al aire-Cuervo, domínalos-dijo imperioso, mientras que una luz de color morado metálico, la cual tomó forma y se convirtió en un enorme cuervo de plumaje morado metalizado, el cual crascitó con fuerza.

-Gran cosa, mis polillas se encargaran de tu cuervo como lo hicieron con tu murciélago-declaró Transom molesta, antes de chasquear los dedos-Fuego Fantasmal-ordenó a la polilla, que rápidamente se disolvió en un montón de polillas que se prendieron en su fuego blanco, y atacaron al cuervo, al cual solo le costó dar un fuerte aletazo para deshacerse de éstas, dejando atónita a Transom. William sonrió de medio lado, en especial cuando vio a la polilla reunirse.

-Nos toca a nosotros-le dijo al cuervo, quien crascitó en respuesta-Cuervo, Pluma de Sombra-ordenó azotando con fuerza su látigo.

El cuervo, al oír la orden del muchacho, crascitó con fuerza y lanzó su ataque: de un momento a otro, las alas del cuervo emanaron una luz morado metálico, y cuando el cuervo batió las alas de éstas se dispararo un montón de plumas luminosas, que impactaron contra la polilla y estallaron, acabando con ésta, devolviéndola a sus forma de luz y destruyéndola, junto con el Cristal Artificial y devolviendo a Transom a la normalidad.

-Demonios-gruñó la mujer al notar que nuevamente había perdido-recuerda mis palabras, mocoso, tus cristales y los de tus amigos serán míos-dijo furiosa, antes de activar su teletransportador y salir de allí. No habían pasado ni unos minutos desde que la mujer se había ido cuando los demás llegaron, justo para ver como William recuperaba su forma normal y pasaba el cristal por su brazalete, que se transformó en un pequeño cuervo cabezón, de plumaje morado.

-Chicos, les presento a Poe-dijo el William orgulloso, mientras el pequeño cuervo se posaba en su hombro.

-Genial, Will-dijo Yumi orgullosa, mientras abrazaba a su novio.

-Pero, ¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrar el cristal?-preguntó Odd curioso. El austriaco simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-No sé-dijo William-sentí que alguien me jalaba y de pronto me hallé en el sótano, donde encontré el cristal-explicó, dejando extrañados a sus amigos.

-Pero, ¿Quién…?-empezó a preguntar Jeremie, sumamente asustado, cuando de la nada se oyó un lameto fantasmal.

Los chicos gritaron asustados, antes de que Hiroki abriera el portal, sacándolos de ahí, sin saber que eran observados por un par de sombras, una de cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás y ojos cafés, la otra de pelo ondulado y ojos violetas…

Los chicos recién volvían a Kadic, después de haber dejado a Poe y los demás animales en la Ermita con Dulcea, y luego de la noche de terror que habían pasado, estaban listos para un merecido descanso. Cada uno se metió en su cama, se arroparon y se alistaron para dormir… cuando el sol empezó a salir, y de golpe se empezaron a oír los gritos de Jim.

-Muy bien, todos, levántense de una vez, no tengo toda la mañana-gritó el maestro, haciendo caso omiso a los quejidos de los estudiantes, particularmente de los de los Guerreros.

Continuará…

(1): Dato interesante sobre los cuervos: el sonido que hacen se llama crascitar.

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ahora los chicos tienen 13 animales, ojalá no arruine su buena racha, no?. En fin, aún quedan más cristales que recuperar, ojala les guste este capítulo y me dejen montones de reviews…por favor DX

ikaros-san: me alegra que te gustara, continuaré muy pronto, y concuerdo con que al fin lograras poner tu review, estos días fanfiction ha estado muy raro


	14. El Coyote y El Correcaminos

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 14: El Coyote y El Correcaminos

Desierto de Sonora, México, en una de las dunas, se encontraba un cristal color ocre, con la figura de un correcaminos que estaba en pose de estar corriendo, que de golpe empezó a emanar una luz color ocre, iluminando el desierto…

Una acalorada tarde en París, y los chicos se encontraban en la Ermita, entrenando de nuevo combates entre ellos, solo que había una pequeña variación: estos eran combates de tres personas, y el que vencía a los otros dos pasaba a la siguiente ronda. Yumi ya había vencido a William y Aelita, Odd a Johnny y Jeremie, y Ulrich había barrido el piso con Hiroki y Patrick, ahora solo quedaba que la japonesa, el italiano y el alemán pelearan entre ellos. Estaban uno enfrente del otro, esperando por la señal de Dulcea.

-¿Listos?-preguntó la mentora, mirando a cada uno, quien asintió preparado-¡Comiencen!-gritó enérgica, dando inicio al combate.

Los tres guerreros empezaron el combate, dispuestos a vencerse entre si: Ulrich se protegía de los golpes de Yumi y las patadas de Odd, el cual esquivaba los barridos de Yumi y los puñetazos de Ulich, mientras que Yumi bloqueaba las patadas de Ulrich e intentaba alcanzar a Odd con sus puños. Los demás miraban asombrados el combate entre los Guerreros Tierra, Felino y Elegante, ya que se veía que cada uno ponía un gran esfuerzo en vencer a sus dos contrincantes. Y lo que más sorprendía a los chicos eran los movimientos ágiles de Yumi y Odd cuando intentaban atacar a Ulrich o el uno al otro. Aunque finalmente por un descuido, Yumi fue derribada por Ulrich, quedando fuera del combate, y quedando únicamente el rubio y el castaño en el combate.

-¿Quién apuestan que gane?-preguntó William mientras su novia se les unía en el pasto, acompañada de Gema.

-Yo le apuesto a Ulrich-declaró Jeremie.

-Yo creo que Odd tiene una oportunidad-contestó Yumi, mientras acariciaba las plumas de Gema.

-Si es como la última vez que hicimos este ejericio, Ulrich las tiene de ganar-replicó Hiroki, mientras Sharky se ponía en su hombro.

Volviendo al combate entre Odd y Ulrich, era simplemente increible: mientras uno bloqueaba los golpes del otro, éste a su vez esquivaba las patadas del primero. Y no solo daban golpes y patadas, sino que Odd hacía piruetas para esquivar a al castaño, además de aprovecharlas para darse impulso y atacar, aunque claro el alemán alcanzaba a bloquear o esquivar los ataques del italiano fácilmente. Finalmente, luego de un exhaustivo combate, Ulrich derribó a Odd, haciendo que el rubio cayera de sentón. Dulcea se acercó al par, aplaudiendo con orgullo.

-Muy bien hecho, Ulrich, nuevamente has demostrado ser digno de ser el líder del grupo-declaró la mentora, a lo que el castaño respondió con una sonrisa tímida-ahora, vayan todos a bañarse, huelen todos a establo-agregó con una sonrisa, sacándoles carcajadas a los guerreros.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Transom trabajaba en el nuevo Cristal Artificial, sin darle importancia a Herb, que recién llegaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Herb? No se ha activado ningún cristal-le dijo la mujer al menor, sin dignarse ni a mirarlo.

-Lo sé, pero como no había nada que hacer en Kadic, salvo hacerle manicura a Sissi, pensé en venir a ayudarla, señorita Transom, al menos estaré haciendo algo útil-explicó el pelinegro, y la pelirroja simplemente chasqueó la lengua.

-Pues llegas tarde, ya casi acabé el Cristal del Coyote-anunció la mujer, mientras veía altanera al menor.

-Diablos-dijo el cuatro-ojos menor, chasquendo los dedos molesto. Enserio le hubiera gustado ayudar a terminar el nuevo Cristal Artificial, seguro a Sissi le habría impresionado ssu inteligencia. Transom solo suspiró molesta.

-Bueno, pero ya que estás aquí, creo que te mandaré a ti cuando se active el próximo cristal, mientras no lo arruines como lo hiciste en Barcelona-le agregó, a lo que Herb solo tragó saliva, al recordar cómo el cerebro lo castigó por no solo robar el Cristal del Toro, sino también al perder el del Ciervo. En eso sonó la alarma, y Transom se puso a trabajar en su computadora-parece que tu oportunidad llegó, hay un cristal en el Desierto de Sonora, México-anunció la mujer, y Herb se puso firme-ve y no lo arruines-le dijo amenazante, y Herb sudó frio.

-Si, señora-dijo el pelinegro nervioso, antes de tomar el cristal, dar media vuelta y salir camino a su misión.

En la Ermita, cada uno de los chicos se estaba bañando en el baño de la casa, que fue una de las muchas cosas que se repararon con el hechizo de Dulcea, y los que ya se habían bañado se encontraban reunidos en la sala, cada uno usando una bata del color de su respectivo animal, jugando con sus respectivos animales. Justo ahora se estaba bañando Aelita, que era la única que faltaba de bañarse.

-¿A quién creen que le corresponda el siguiente cristal?-preguntó Aelita desde la regadera.

-Pues creo que dependerá de la suerte, Princesa-contestó Ulrich, que usaba una bata roja y jugaba con Leo y Stampy.

-A mí me gustaría que me tocara a mí-replicó Odd, que usaba una bata azul ártico y mimaba a Tigra.

-Tu lo has dicho, Odd-declaró Hiroki, que usaba una bata gris acero y jugaba a retar a Sharky y a Al a morderle los dedos-sería genial agregar un animal más a mi equipo-agregó antes de poner una cara de dolor cuando Al le alcanzó la mano.

-Dale una oportunidad a los que aún tenemos un solo animal, Hiroki-le dijo William, que usaba una bata negra y tenia a Umbra y a Poe colgando de un brazo, con una sonrisa.

-Pero tu también tienes dos animales, William-le recalcó Patrick, que usaba una bata morada y jugaba con las pinzas de tanque, alzando una ceja. En eso Dulcea entró al cuarto, con una gran prisa, y apenas entró los chicos inmediatamente intentaron taparse avergonzados, haciendo a Yumi, que usaba una bata verde jade, rodar los ojos molesta.

-Son peores que un grupo de niñas-les dijo a los muchachos, antes de dirigirse a la guerrera-¿Qué sucede, Dulcea?-le preguntó

-Guerreros, he detectado un nuevo cristal en el Desierto de Sonora, en México-anunció la mujer, tomando de sorpresa a los chicos.

-Pero, Dulcea, todos seguimos en bata-recalcó Johnny, mientras se halaba asi mismo su bata color amarillo. Todos pusieron su atención en Jeremie cuando lo oyeron aclararse la garganta.

-Yo ya estoy listo-replicó Jeremie mientras terminaba de ponerse su banda blanca, ya que al haber sido el primero en meterse a bañar era el que ya estaba listo.

-Muy bien, Jeremie, irás y los demás te alcanzarán una vez que estén listos-decidió la mentora, mientras golpeaba el piso con su cayado y abría un portal, que Jeremie atravesó junto con As, encontrándose en el desierto mexicano.

-Muy bien, As, tenemos un cristal que encontrar-declaró Jeremie, mientras el mini halcón levantaba el vuelo para guiar a su humano.

Mientras a varios kilómetros, Herb andaba por el desierto, mientras luchaba por sacarse la arena que se le había acumulado dentro de los pantalones al aterrizar en una duna cuando llegó, por no decir que no dejaba de maldecir por su tan mala suerte.

-Diablos, no oigo ni a Transom, ni a Mullion, ni siquier a Sissi quejarse de esto cuando van de misión, ojala el Doctor Willow me pagara por hacer este trabajo-se quejaba el pelinegro, cuando paró en seco y reconsideró-ahora que lo pienso, no dejar que Mullion me mate es una buena recompenza-declaró, antes de seguir su marcha.

Mientras tanto, Jeremie seguía su marcha, siendo guiado por As, quien veía desde el cielo, y por su brazalete, cuyo brillo aumentaba conforme se acercaba al Cristal Animal. El único problema era que el calor era insoportable, y francamente el rubio no sabía cuanto aguantaría el calor… cuando al ver a As volando se le prendió el foco. Rápidamente devolvió a As a su forma de cristal y se alistó.

-Espíritu del Halcón-dijo Jeremie, transformándose a su forma de Guerrero Animal-Guerrero Cielo, listo-anunció una vez transformado, antes de sacar el Cristal del Halcón-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-dijo imperioso, invocando a As en su forma grande.

Inmediatamente subio al halcón, el cual levantó vuelo. Ahora Jeremie mostraba porqué era el genio del grupo: al volar en el lomo de As, tendría una vista total del desierto, por lo que encontraría más rápido el cristal, además, desde esa altura soplaba una brisa que el rubio encontraba muy reconfortante.

Por otra parte estaba Herb, quien básicamente sufría por el calor que hacía en el desierto, cuando divisó al enorme halcón blanco que se veía al horizonte. Al darse cuenta que no era un espejismo, supo dos cosas: uno, los Guerreros Animales estaban ahí, al menos Jeremie lo estaba; dos, tenía que transformarse rápido antes de que el rubio lo viera ahí y lo reconociera. Rápidamente sacó el Cristal Artficial que Transom le había dado: era de color verde plomizo, y la figura dentro era la de un coyote que tenía la cabeza viada hacia la izquierda. Herb apretó la mano y del cristal surgió un luz verde plomizo.

-Espíritu del Coyote-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la luz lo envolvía.

Al disiparse, Herb usaba su nuevo traje animal: era un traje de de gerrero apache, que incluía botas, taparrabo, y una máscara que representaba un coyote, todo de color verde plomizo. Como arma, Herb traía un hacha apache.

-Pirañatrones-dijo imperioso, y varios de estos hicieron aparición con su típico "splash"-Escuchénme bien, apenas Jeremie baje, quiero que lo ataquen-les ordenó, y los robots respondieron haciendo una especie de gorgojeo, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Y precisamente cuando el rubio aterrizó, se encontró con la horda de robots, que rápidamente se lanzaron a atacar a Jeremie, quien inmediatamente se defendió ante el ataque: así como usaba su cadena para lanzar a los Pirañatrones, también hacía uso de kunais y shurikens, los cuales tomaban por sorpresa a los robots, mientras eran abatidos rápidamente por las armas ninja del rubio, quien decidió porner fin a la pelea, usando su ataque principal.

-Halcón, Ataque Ninja-ordenó al halcón, quien rápidamente alisto su ataque de multiplicación, destruyendo a los Pirañatrone que restaban.

Herb miró todo desde una duna cercana, no pudiendo evitar gruñir al ver como su rival vencía sólo y tan rápidamente a los Pirañatrones. Molesto pues, el pelinegro decidió unirse a la pelea. Cuando alcanzó al rubio, rápidamente sacó el Cristal del Coyote y lo lanzó al aire.

-Coyote, atrápalos-dijo enérgico, mientras que del cristal surgía una luz verde plomizo, la cual se materializó como un coyote de un pelaje de color identico al del cristal. El coyote aulló con fuerza para después gruñir amenazador.

-Gran cosa, lo venceremos como a los Pirañatrones, ¿Verdad, As?-le preguntó Jeremie confiado a su halcón, el cual respondió con un chillido, antes de levantar vuelo-Ataque Ninja-ordenó nuevamente el ninja blanco, y el animal inmediatamente lanzó su ataque.

No obstante, Jeremie quedó perplejo al oír al Guerrero Malvado reír por lo bajo, como si hubiera algo que lo divirtiera.

-Mira lo que es un ataque-dijo despectivo el chico coyote, antes de mirar a su animal-Coyote, Tormenta de Arena-dijo en orden, y el coyote lanzó su ataque contra As.

Inmediatamente, el coyote empezó a correr en circulos, levantando un montón de arena, hasta que se formó una nube impenetrable que no dejaba ver nada. Tanto Jeremie como As estaban completamente enceguecidos, y tanto el Guerrero Coyote como su animal aprovecharon para atacarlos por la espalda. Cuando la nube de polvo y arena se disolvió, el Guerrero Cielo y el halcón se encontraban en el piso, ambos muy mal heridos.

-Miren al poderoso Guerrero Cielo-dijo Herb con sarcasmo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Jeremie-yo te llamaría más bien un pajarillo que se estrelló al intentar volar-agregó burlón.

Jeremie le dedicó una mirada venenosa, antes de levantarse de golpe y lanzarle su cadena, que para su desgracia el villano esquivó antes de atacarlo con su hacha india, pero al más leve rasguño el rubio implotó en una nube de humo, dejando atrás su traje: había usado su truco del señuelo, y cuando el coyote se lanzó al cuello de As, el halcón hizo lo mismo, dejando solo un cactus, que lógicamente lastimó al coyote, que rápidamente sacudió su hocico, intenando librarse de las espinas. Herb hizo una mueca con la boca, naturalamente cubierta por la máscara.

-Puedes correr, pero no escapar-declaró Herb, en voz muy queda y plagada de enojo.

Mientras tanto, Jeremie caminaba por las dunas, intentando no hacer algo que alertara al villano sobre su paradero. Algo cansado por la caminata, miró su mano derecha: en ella llevaba a As en su forma de cristal. Sabía que era arriesgado mandar a As en contra del coyote otra vez, pues el combate había dejado muy lastimada al ave, y por tanto dudaba que As pudiese soportar otro ataque de arena del coyote. Fue cuando lo escuchó: un canto de ave muy peliculiar, como un quejido descendente. Sintiendo una especie de intuición, Jeremie, haciendo uso de su velocidad ninja, siguió el sonido para dar a su origen.

Cerca de un acantilado, Herb revisaba el escáner para encontrar el cristal, ayudado por su coyote que registraba el lugar con su olfato, decidido a ir primero por el Cristal Animal y después por Jeremie, pues seguro con dos animales, vencer al halcón del rubio sería juego de niños.

-Sal, sal, animalito, verás que no te haré daño-dijo el pelinegro, como si a un ratón le hablara-solo quiero usarte para el mal-agregó con una sonrisa malévola. Seguro si Mullion hubiera escuchado eso, hubiera estallado a carcajadas.

Fue cuando oyó un fuerte silbido, como si algo cortara el aire al ir a gran velocidad, y al darse vuelta abruptamente, con el hacha alzada, sintió una fuerte sacudida cuando algo chocó contra la hoja de su hacha, levantando un par de chispas. Al inspeccionar el objeto, Herb cayó en cuenta de que era un kunai, lo que significaba…

-Creo que me buscabas-dijo Jeremie con una sonrisa de medio lado, sentado en una roca. Herb sonrió con sorna.

-Si quieres quedate allí sentado, en un minuto te atenderé-declaró con burla-solo es cosa de que tome…-empezó a decir, cuando al revisar el escáner, vio que la señal manaba de Jeremie.

-¿Esto?-preguntó el rubio, mostrando el cristal color ocre en su mano izquierda, dejando atónito al joven criminal, quien tras espabilarse dirigió la mirada a su animal.

-¡No te quedes ahí, atrápalo-ordenó al coyote, quien, rápidamente corrió a atacar a Jeremie. El rubio solo se acomodó los lentes antes de arrojar el Cristal del Correcaminos al aire.

-Correcaminos, quema el camino-dijo Jeremie, mientras una luz ocre surgía del cristal, que finalmente se convirtió en un correcaminos de plumaje ocre, que aunque era mucho más grande que un correcaminos normal, aún era muy pequeño para el coyote.

-¿Piensas vencerme con ese pajarillo de juguete?-preguntó el pelinegro con burla entre carcajadas, antes de ponerse serio-Coyote, Tormenta de Arena-ordenó al coyote, que rápidamente lanzó su ataque de arena.

-No, pienso ganarte con esto-declaró el rubio, antes de mirar al pajarillo-Correcaminos, Flecha de Aire-dijo imperioso.

El pájaro lanzó su curioso canto antes de echar a correr a toda velocidad. Abruptamente, el correcaminos se vio envuelto en un vendaval de viento color ocre, antes de embestir con fuerza al coyote, que por la fuerza del impacto empujó también a Herb al acantilado.

Cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta, el y su animal estaban a dos mil metros del suelo. Herb solo pudo sacar de su taparrabo un letrerito con la leyenda "caracoles", antes de que la fuerza de gravedad se los llevara a él y al coyote al suelo. Afortunadamente para Herb, antes de llegar al piso sintió como lo teletransportaban, pero el coyote no corrió la misma suerte, pues a diferencia de su amo el si llegó a tocar el suelo, donde se transformó en una luz verde plomizo antes de estallar, quedando destruído. Cuando el Herb se dio cuenta, estaba en el Laboratorio, en prescencia del Doctor Willow y de Transom, y con los restos del Cristal del Coyote en las manos. El chico solo pudo reír nervioso al sentir la mirada molesta de la pelirroja sobre su persona.

-¿Ups?-fue todo lo que pudo decir Herb, con gran nerviosismo en la voz, antes de ver espantado como el líquido del contenedor del una vez humano empezaba a hervir.

En el desierto, por otro lado, Jeremie, orgulloso de su victoria, regresó rápidamente a la normalidad, y pasó sus ahora dos cristales por su brazalete, convocando a As y a un pequeño correcaminos de plumaje ocre. Jeremie, con As en el hombro, se agachó junto el correcaminos y le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-Bienvenido al equipo, Ronny-le dijo al pájaro, antes de levantarse y alzar el brazo-Ermita, París, Francia-dijo con orgullo, invocando el portal y atravesándolo, encontrándose en la Ermita y con sus amigos, quienes acababan de vestirse (N/a: ni yo tardo tanto en vestirme xD).

-Hola, chicos-dijo Jeremie contento, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Ya regresaste?-preguntó Hiroki sorprendido.

-Si, y dejenme presentarles al nuestro nuevo amigo: Ronny-dijo orgulloso, mientras el correcaminos avanzaba un paso.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó William, alzando una ceja.

-Es un correcaminos-dijo Jeremie, con una venita en la cabeza-por eso lo llamé Ronny, por _runner_, corredor en inglés-explicó a sus amigos.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Jeremie-dijo Dulcea con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro-no solo recuperaste el Cristal del Correcaminos, sino que lo lograste tu sólo-agregó, haciendo ruborizarse al genio del grupo.

-Creo que eso demuestra que no soy tan débil como ustedes piensan-dijo el chico con algo de prepotencia, haciendo a los chicos rodar los ojos divertidos, algunos negando la cabeza, y sacándole carcajadas a su primo. En eso se oyó que una puerta se abría.

-Dulcea, ¿Has visto mí…?-preguntó una voz que hizo que Jeremie se diera la vuelta, y al mirar se encontró con una visión que dejaría en knock-out al más duro de los hombres: Aelita…en toalla…

Inmediatamente, ante la visión de su amada en toalla, el rubio se desmayó, con la cara más roja que un tomate. Aelita miró a su querido Jeremie con una mezcla de extrañeza y preocupación, mientras los otros guerreros estallaban a carcajadas, acompañados por las risas por lo bajo de la mentora. Sin duda, había ciertas cosas que Jeremie, por más fuerte que fuera, jamás soportará…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Quiero dedicarle este cap a mi amiga ikaros-san, quien cumple años, ojala te guste amiga. Jeje me dio risa escribir este capitulo, básicamente me basé en una caricatura del correcaminos para ciertas partes xD. En fin, dejen muchos reviews

anonimo: me alegra que te gustara, recuerda que dudas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

ikaros-san: asi como lo expones, a Hiroki le gusta Odd. Bueno hay ke recalcar ke el siempre fue medio graofilo, nomas acuerdate que le gustaba Milly. Ojala te guste el cap.

helena: dudo que vuelvan a la casa de Marsella, pero si lo hacen seguro que si volveran a aparecer.


	15. Batalla en Sudáfrica

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 15: Batalla en Sudáfrica

Zona Interior de Sudáfrica. En una parte de la sabana sudafricana, se encontraba un cristal color rojo quemado, en cuyo interior se hallaba la figura de un cheetah, con la parta delantera del cuerpo ligeramente inclinada. Una luz rojo quemado surgió del cristal, iluminando los matorrales en los que se encontraba…

Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Sídney, Australia, y justo cerca de la Ópera de Sídney, los Guerrero Animales pelaban contra Herb y Nicolas, como siempre por un nuevo cristal.

Y también como siempre, ambos criminales usaban nuevos cristales para combatir a los chicos: Poliakoff usaba un traje que parecia el de un cazador, pues constaba en pantalón corto y camisa con bolsillos de color azul petróleo, además de botas cafés y un sombrero con el ala doblada del lado derecho, además usaba gafas oscuras y su arma era un búmerang, su animal era un emú de plumaje azul petróleo; Herb por su parte usaba un atuendo tipo kill bill café oscuro, que se remataba con medias blancas y zapatillas chinas y antifaz negros, su arma eran un par de guantes de box cafés, y el animal que lo acompañaba era un canguro de pelaje café oscuro. Mientras Herb y su canguro peleaban contra Ulrich, Hiroki, Odd y Yumi, Nicolas y el emú peleaban contra Jeremie, Patrick, Johnny y William, además del respectivo animal de cada uno, siendo Aelita y Aqua las únicas que no estaban en la pelea. Finalmente, ambos criminales decidieron poner fin a la pelea.

-Emú, Ataque Furia-dijo el Guerrero Emú, y el pajarote corrió hacia los Guerreros, antes de saltar, y al aterrizar empezó a atacar numerosas veces con su pico.

-Canguro, Golpe Dinámico-ordenó el chico kill bill, y el canguro dio un gran salto hacia delante, y al aterrizar empezó a dar numerosos puñetazos.

-Tortuga Laúd, Escudo de Coral-dijo la voz de Aelita, y de la nada una esfera de luz rosa salió de la nada y se sembró en el suelo, del cual surgió una placa de coral, de detuvo los ataques de ambos animales, dejando atónitos a los dos villanos.

-¿Pero qué…?-empezó a preguntar el pelinegro, cuando su pregunta se respondió casi sola al ver a la pequeña hechicera (N/a: awwww, le encontré un nuevo apodo a Aelita x3) aparecer acompañada de Aqua y de una enorme tortuga laúd de piel rosa, con un caparazón color magenta, que al igual que el delfín "nadaba" en el aire.

-Chicos, les presento a Coral-dijo a sus amigos, presentando a la tortuga laúd, quien emitió un fuerte ronquido de orgullo-Ahora, Delfín, Marea Mágica-ordenó, mandando a Aqua a lanzar su ataque de agua.

La enorme ola de agua de Aqua mando a ambas parejas de humanos y animales a volar, mientras ambos animales se convertían en cuerpos de luz y explotaban.

-Nos mandaron a volar otra vez-gritaron ambos chicos, dejando tras de ellos estelas de luz color azul petróleo y café oscuro.

Una vez fuera de peligro, los chicos regresaron a la normalidad, y trajeron a sus animales a su modo miniatura. Cuando Aelita pasó el Cristal de la Tortuga Laúd (que era de color rosa y tenía dentro la figura de una tortuga), este se transformó en una pequeña tortuga laúd cabezona de piel rosa y caparazón magenta, que levitaba suavemente.

-Bienvenida, Coral-le dijo con cariño la pelirrosa a la pequeña tortuga, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Bien, nuestro trabajo ya está hecho aquí, vayamonos ya-dijo Jeremie abriendo el portal que los llevaría a casa.

-¿Por qué estás tan apurado en volver?-preguntó Hiroki a Jeremie.

-Habrá un programa esta tarde sobre ingeniería robótica avanzada y su correlacion con la aeronaútica espacial-explicó el rubio, dejando a todos, salvo a Aelita que lo miraba con una sonrisa, completamente extrañados.

-Sólo entendí hasta "habrá un programa esta tarde", luego fue cháchara-dijo Odd.

-Bienvenido a mí mundo-agregó Patrick con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciendo que al rubio de lentes se les resbalara una gotita por la sien, con expresión derrotada.

Sin más atravesaron el portal, apareciendo en la Ermita, siendo recibidos por Dulcea, quien para sorpresa de ellos estaba haciendo su ritual de radiestesia, al parecer sin notar que los chicos habían llegado.

-¿Dulcea?-llamó Yumi a su mentora, quien al reaccionar vio q ue los Guerrero habían llegado.

-Guerreros, perdón por no hacerles caso, pero he detectado un nuevo Cristal Animal-anunció.

-¿No podría esperar hasta mañana para revelarse? Tengo planes para hoy-se quejó Jeremie, molesto por la idea de perderse su programa sobre robótica.

-El deber es primero, Jeremie-sentenció Dulcea, sentencia que el rubio de lentes tuvo que aceptar.

-¿Y dónde está el nuevo cristal, Dulcea?-preguntó William.

-En la provincia de Estado Libre, en Sudáfrica-anunció la rubia, antes de que los chicos, salvo Jeremie y Odd, empezaran a gritar emocionados.

-Nos vamos al mundial-gritaron los cinco emocionados, haciendo todos pose de futbolistas famosos cuando hacían gol.

-¿Están ustedes conscientes de que el mundial fue el año pasado, verdad?-preguntó Yumi, con una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro. Al comprender lo que la pelinegra quiso decir, solo pudieron llevarse una mano a la cara, sacándoles carcajadas a sus amigos, antes de que Dulce abriera el portal con su cayado.

De inmediato los nueve cruzaron por el portal, claro que Jeremie a regañadientes, para aparecer en una sabana. Inmediatamente, los nueve activaron sus trajes de civiles, para colmo de Odd significó volver a usar su atuendo femenino, casi haciendolo agradecer que estaban en medio de la nada. Pero su agradecimiento quedó cortado cuando a un par de kilómetros de donde aparecieron, se encontraron con un poblado.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-maldijo el rubio por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Herb y Nicolas se se encontraban los dos sentados con las piernas levantadas, cuando por la puerta entraron un par de Pirañatrones, cada uno con un paquete de hielo, el cual tomó cada uno de los adolescentes, Herb se puso el suyo en la cabeza y Nicolas el suyo en su pierna izquierda, y de inmediato los dos soltaron exclamaciones de alivio. Justo un segundo después, Transom y Mullion entraron por la puerta. La pelirroja miró con desdén a ambos chicos.

-Con que perdieron también el Cristal de la Tortuga Laúd-sentenció finalmente la mujer.

-Oiga, no esperabamos que mientras peleabamos contra los demás Aelita se metería al agua y lo obtendría primero-declaró Herb. Cuando Transom estuvo apunto de gritarles sonó la alarma. La pelirroja se acercó al monitor, tecleó los comandos y en el monitor apareció un mapamundi, y un punto rojo empezó a brillar en una zona de sudáfrica.

-Tienen suerte, parece que el Cristal del Cheetah se reveló, asi que vayan y recupérenlo-dijo Transom a los chicos.

-Pero seguimos muy adoloridos de la paliza de Australia-se quejó Nicolas, antes de que Mullion se les acercara y los tomara a cada uno del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Decían…?-preguntó Transom, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Tras unos segundos, Herb respondió.

-¿Cuándo salimos?-preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Nicolas solo asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa igual en la cara.

Volviendo al poblado africano, los guerreros recién llegaban, y fueron recibidos por varios aldeanos, todos sorprendidos ver extraños en su aldea. Finalmente, un hombre mayor, calvo con barba blanca, usando solo una toga de colores vivos y caminando apoyado de un bastón, se acercó a paso lento a los chicos.

-Forasteros, ¿Quiénes son?-preguntó el anciano a los chicos.

-Me llamo Ulrich Stern, señor, y éllos son mis amigos-empezó a decir, mientras veía que la vista del anciano pasaba de él a cada uno de sus amigos-Odd Della Robbia-dijo cuando el hombre miró al rubio-Yumi Ishiyama, Hiroki Ishiyama-dijo cuando miró a cada uno de los hermanos-Aelita Schaeffer-cuando miró a la pelirrosa-William Dunbar-dijo cuando el anciano miró al austriaco-Johnny Molleyléz-dijo cuando miró al pelirrojo-y Jeremie y Patrick Belpois-terminó, cuando el anciano miró al rubio y al castaño, respectivamente.

-Yo soy el jefe Abasi, ¿Qué buscan en nuestra aldea?-preguntó el hombre, con tono serio.

-Buscamos algo muy importante para nosotros y una amiga, señor-dijo Yumi, en tono respetuoso.

-Muy bien-empezó a decir Abasi, antes de que su rostro cambiara a uno más amable-entonces los ayudaremos, Hijos de Animaria-dijo con tono amable, tomando por sorpresa a los chicos. El anciano Abasi no pudo evitar sonreír-tranquilos, sé a la perfección quiénes son, Herederos de los Cristales-dijo el viejo- y agrego que nuestro pueblo los ayudará honrados-dijo, haciendo una reverencia a los chicos.

-Gracias, señor-dijo Ulrich, que se la devolvió respetuosamente. Abasi en respuesta le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Nada que agredecer, Heredero del León-dijo el hombre amablemente, antes de dirigirse a su gente-K'Shamba, irás con los Herederos del Halcón y del Cangrejo Violinista, Agura irás con la Heredera del Delfín, Erik irás con el Heredero Murciélago, Derek con el Heredero Gorila, M'Koni con los Herederos Pavo Real y Tiburón, Azari irás con la Heredera Tigre Blanco, y Amber irás con el Heredero León-anunció Abasi a su gente.

Conforme Abasi los iba nombrando, al lado de cada Guerrero, o par de Guerreros en el caso de los Belpois y los Ishiyama, se iba colocando un joven o una joven de color. Cabe recalcar que cuando Odd oyó a Abasi referirse a él como "la Heredera Tigre Blanco" quiso protestar y dejar claro su género, cuando fue interrumpido por su "guía", Azari, un joven como de su edad, muy apuesto, de piel morena, cabello café y ojos de un bonito color ámbar. El chico usaba una camisa de tirantes color negra y pantalón corto beige, además de sandalias.

-¿Vamos, señorita?-le preguntó galantemente al rubio.

-Oye, yo no…-empezó a decir Odd, pero Azari lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Tranquila, estará a salvo conmigo-le recalcó el moreno, antes de tomarlo de la cintura y llevarselo.

-Odd…-empezó a decir Ulrich, muy preocupado por la situación de su amigo rubio, cuando sintió a alguien abrazarse, o mejor dicho colgarse, de su brazo izquierdo. Cuando miró, se topó con una chica de piel morena, pelo rubio, seguro teñido, peinad en finas trenzas, y ojos negros. Usaba un top rosa y una falda blanca, además de tenis rosas con detalles blancos.

-Hola, guapo, soy Amber, con mucho gusto te ayudaré en tu busqueda-le dijo la chica con tono coqueto, antes de guiñarle un ojo.

-"Justo lo que me faltaba, una Sissi africana"-pensó molesto el alemán, mientras sentía como Amber lo llevaba en dirección opuesta a la de Odd.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la sabana, aparecían Herb y Nicolas, y apenas aparecieron sacaron los Cristales Artificiales: el de Herb era color marrón claro, y la figura dentro era la de una suricata, parada sobra sus patas traseras; el de Nicolas era color gris piedra, y la figura dentro era un jabalí, en posición de embestida.

-Espíritu de la Suricata-dijo Herb, mientras una luz marrón claro lo cubría.

-Espíritu del Jabalí-secundó Nicolas, mientras una luz gris piedra lo cubría a él.

Cuando ambas luces se disiparon, ambos chicos portaban sus nuevas apariencias: ambos usaban trajes de aborigenes, con máscaras de piel tapando sus bocas, pero de los colores de sus respetivos cristales, ademas de que mientras el taparrabo de Herb tapaba frente y retaguardia, mientras que el de Nicolas tapaba solo el frente, y mientras Herb tenía de arma una simple lanza con punta de piedra, Nicolas usaba un cuchillo con filo de marfil.

-Pirañatrones-dijo Herb con voz imperiosa, a lo que varios de los robots acudieron al llamado-vengan, hay que encontrar el Cristal del Cheetah-dijo a los robots, quienes de inmediato siguieron al par de adolescentes que se pusieron en camino.

Mientras, en una parte de la sabana, Odd y Azari buscaban el cristal, o mejor dicho el rubio lo buscaba mientras el moreno intentaba impresionarlo.

-¿Te mencioné también que fui elegido el más rápido en la aldea?-preguntó el mayor con tono emocionado. Odd solo suspiró.

-Con esta serán ya siete veces que lo mencionas-contestó el rubio, con tono cansado.

-Es enserio, mi padre comentó que podría correr más rápido que un cheetah-agregó Azari. Odd en respuesta volvió a suspirar, mientras se agachaba para acariciar las orejas de Tigra.

-"Me pregunto que estará haciendo Ulrich"-pensó el italiano distraídamente, mientras acariciaba a su animal-"y los demás"-agregó mentalmente, al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado.

Hablando del alemán, se encontraba soportando a Amber, quien por cierto no dejaba de hacerle preguntas un tan indecorosas, que molestaban tanto a Ulrich como a Leo, quien no dejaba de mirar molesto a la chica.

-¿Tienes novia? ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Te gusto yo?-preguntaba la morena al pobre castaño, quien ya estaba harto de sus preguntas.

-Oye, no sé como decirtelo pero… a mi… me gusta alguien más-dijo Ulrich, desviado la mirada mientras se sonrojaba. Amber frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién?-preguntó, intentando disimular su enojo. Ulrich solo miró hacia la dirección hacia la que se había ido Odd y suspiró.

-Odd…-distraídamente el castaño, pero la morena comprendió perfectamente.

-¿La Heredera Tigre Blanco?-preguntó Amber, como si creyera que era una broma-pero si ella no es nada bonita, apenas está desarrollada, ni busto tiene, además, ¿Qué clase de nombre es Odd? Parce más nombre de perro que de chica, que crueles salieron sus padres, ¿y acaso viste como sin nada se fue con Azari? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que es una simple interesada…-decía la chica despectivamente, y cada palabra que decía hacia enojar más a Ulrich. Fue cuando llamó a Odd "interesada" que Amber finalmente colmó la paciencia de Ulrich quien, molesto, la tomó con fuerza del brazo, asustando a la africana. Al bajar la mirada, ella vio que Leo la miraba molesto mientras gruñía, delatando el enojo del león.

-No te atrevas a volver a hablar así de Odd, que no es ninguna interesada, al contrario, es mucho mejor persona de lo que tú pareces ser-le dijo Ulrich en voz baja, pero dejando entrever sus deseos de gritarle. Sin más la soltó con brusquedad y siguió buscando el cristal, cuando paró en seco y volteó a ver a Amber-y para el registro, a mi su nombre me parece muy bonito-agregó, antes de darse vuelta y seguir buscando. Fue cuando oyeron los gritos, y Ulrich inmediatamente se puso en camino a la aldea, de donde provenían, seguido de Leo.

Al llegar vio lo que sucedia: los Pirañatrones atacaban la aldea, acompañados por dos guerreros vestidos como aborigenes, pero como tenían piel blanca sabía que eran dos de los tres guerreros misteriosos.

-Chicos, los Pirañatrones atacan el poblado, necesito que todos vengan-dijo el castaño por su brazalete, alertando a sus amigos, antes de lanzarse a pelear contra los robots, mientras devolvía a Leo a su forma de cristal-Espíritu del León-dijo, convirtiéndose en su forma de Guerrero-Guerrero Tierra, listo-anunció una vez transformado por completo.

Una vez transformado, Ulrich corrió a pelear contra los Pirañatrones, venciendo uno a uno con su espada, y para amenar más las cosas sacó su cristal y lo lanzó al aire.

-León, ruge-anunció Ulrich, y de inmediato Leo se encontraba listo para pelear-Bola de Fuego-gritó, apuntando a los Pirañatrones con su espada. Leo inmediatamente lanzó su ataque de fuego, destruyendo a los robots que quedaban.

Desde donde observaban la pelea, Herb y Niolas vieron molestos como los Pirañatrones eran facilmente vencidos por Ulrich y Leo, y ambos no pudieron evitar soltar gruñidos molestos. Se miraron el uno al otro y, tras darse un asentimiento de afimación, sacaron sus cristales y los lanzaron al aire al mismo tiempo.

-Suricata, Ve por ellos-gritó Herb.

-Sacúdelos, Jabalí-secundó Nicolas.

De inmediato, una luz marrón claro y otra gris piedra surgieron de los cristales, tomando forma y materializandose como una gran suricata de pelaje marrón claro, y un enorme jabalí de cuero color gris piedra. Ambos animales gruñeron molestos, antes de seguir a sus humanos donde el Guerrero Tierra y su león. Una vez cerca, ambos criminales decidieron lanzar sus ataques.

-Suricata, Híper Garra-ordenó Herb.

-Jabalí, Híper Colmillo-ordenó Nicolas.

Inmediatamente, la suricata dio un salto impresionante, y una de sus patas delanteras empezó a brillar; por otro lado, el jabalí empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Leo, y a media carrera sus colmillos empezaron a brillar. Tanto la pata de la suricata como los colmillos del jabalí impactaron contra Leo, derribándolo y dejándolo muy malherido. Ulrich fue a ver a Leo, mientras Herb y Nicolas chocaban manos, orgullosos de que sus dos ataques dieran en el blanco. Mientras el alemán atendía a su animal, ambos se acercaron, dispuestos a burlarse antes de dar el tiro de gracia.

-Primero te venceremos a ti, y luego irémos por tus amigos-dijo burlón el pelinegro, ganándose una mirada venenosa del castaño, antes de que él y el pelirrojo alzaran sus armas, solo para que un segundo después fueran golpeados por un abanico y un rayo de luz.

Ulrich sonrió de medio lado al saber que había sido, y lo confirmó al voltear hacia la dirección de donde habían provenido los ataques: vio a sus amigos, ya todos transformados, acompañados de sus guías, mientras Yumi atrapaba su abanico que volvía a ella.

-Tardaron demasiado-les dijo burlón apenas ellos estuvieron con él, mientras Azari y los demás iban a ayudar al jefe Abasi a proteger a los aldeanos.

-Teníamos que agruparnos, y traemos una sorpresa-anunció la japonesa, antes de que Odd le mostrara orgulloso lo que tenía en la mano: el Cristal del Cheetah.

-Lo encontré en unos matorrales mientras buscaba con Azari-explicó el rubio, guiñando un ojo-dejenmelos a mí-les pidió a sus amigos, antes de lanzar el cristal al aire-Cheetah, a toda velocidad-gritó, mientras una luz rojo quemado surgía del cristal, transformándose en un enorme cheetah de pelaje rojo quemado con sus distintivas manchas-Muy bien, Ororo, mostremos lo que es moverse rápido-le dijo al cheetah, antes de que ambos corrieran a pelear.

-Genial, Della Robbia obtuvo el cristal-se quejó Nicolas.

-¿Y? Derrotémoslo y nos llevarémos sus dos cristales-dijo Herb, antes de mandar a su suricata a pelear, seguida del jabalí de Nicolas.

La pelea era más una aniquilación, porque aunque la suricata y el jabalí tenían la ventaja de ser dos, Ororo se movía demasiado rápido para que pudieran atinarle con sus golpes. Finalmente, Herb y Nicolas perdieron la paciencia, y decidieron mandar sus ataques contra la cheetah.

-Suricata, Híper Garra-dijo el pelinegro.

-Jabalí, Híper Colmillo-secundó el pelirrojo.

Inmediatamente, ambos animales lanzaron sus ataques, cada uno desde un flanco diferente, dispuestos a golpear a la cheetah. Pero en el último momento, Ororo se quitó con gran ágilidad del camino, y los dos animales terminaron golpeándose el uno al otro, para diversión del rubio y rabia de los dos villanos.

-Mostrémosles lo que es un ataque, Ororo-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, y la cheetah dio un gruñido de concuerdo-Cheetah, March Cinco-gritó enérgico y, como con Tigra, atacó en equipo con Ororo: ambos, humano y animal, empezaron a correr a una increíble velocidad, al grado de convertirse en manchones apenas distinguibles, uno color azul ártico y el otro color rojo quemado.

El manchón azul golpeó a la suricata, y el manchón rojo golpeó al jabalí, catapultándolos contra sus humanos y mandándolos a volar, dejando tras de sí dos estelas de luz color marrón claro y gris piedra, dejando en claro que ambos animales habían sido vencidos. Una vez acabada la pelea, los guerreros, ya en forma de civiles, se dispusieron a ayudar a la aldea, y en cuestión de tiempo los aldeanos estaban sanos y salvos y Abasi nuevamente les agradecía a los guerreros.

-Mi pueblo estará eternamente endeudados con ustedes, Hijos de Animaria-dijo el anciano con voz solemne.

-Nada que agradecer, mi señor-dijo Ulrich, hciendo una reverencia, mientras Jeremie habría el portal, mientras apuraba a los demás para cruzarlo. Ulrich no pudo evitar centrar su atención en Azari cuando este se le acercó a Odd

-Oye, Odd, ojala puedas venir pronto a visitarnos-le dijo el moreno al italiano, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Azari…-empezó a decir el rubio, poniendo alerta al moreno y al alemán-Estás consciente de que soy varón, ¿verdad?-preguntó de golpe.

-¿Y qué con eso? Sigues estando bueno-dijo Azari con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando al rubio y haciendo al alemán sacar humo por las orejas.

-¡Vamonos!-dijo Ulrich molesto, antes de tomar a Odd de la mano y llevarlo a jalones al portal. Lo último que escuchó antes de cruzar el portal fueron las carcajadas divertidas de Abasi.

Tras dejar a los animales con Dulcea, Jeremie llegó corriendo al cuarto de recreo del Kadic, tomó el control de la televisión y la prendió, dispuesto a ver su programa sobre robótica.

-_Este ha sido nuestro programa sobre ingeniería robótica, espero haya sido informativo y enriquecedor para usted, señor televidente_-anunció el locutor del programa, antes de dar paso a los créditos, dando fin al programa. Esa tarde, en toda la escuela Kadic hicieron eco los gritos molestos de Jeremie.

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. En fin, dejen muchos reviews

ikaros-san: no es ke Jeremie se un hentai, solo ke no se esperaba ver a Aelita como solo ella misma se ha visto XD.

helena: se de que hablas, yo crecí viendo al correcaminos y al resto de los Looney Tunes.

KmiKumicu: agradezco tu review y tus comentarios, tienes razón, un amigo que también lee mis fics me dice ke deberia cambiar algo y d hecho lo he pensado para futuross caps. Grax y emm…¿Cómo decirlo…? soy varón ^^u


	16. Liebre Eléctrica

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 16: Liebre Eléctrica

En los bosques de Eugene, Oregon, un cristal color coral, en cuyo interior se encontraba la figura de una liebra que parecía correr, empezó a desprender una luz coral, iluminando el bosque…

En la residencia Ishiyama, Hiroki y Johnny jugaban videojuegos. La madre del japonés había salido a comprar un par de cosas, su padre estaba trabajando, y su hermana había salido en una cita con su novio, por lo que los dos menores estaban solos en la casa. Ya llevaban veinticuatro a cero, a favor de Hiroki, cuando los brazaletes empezaron a brillar, diciéndoles a los chicos que Dulcea los necesitaba. Rápidamente se pusieron en camino, y mientras andaban, decidieron hablar.

-¿A quién crees que le toque el próximo cristal?-le preguntó Johnny a Hiroki.

-Bueno-empezó a razonar el pelinegro-los únicos en el grupo que siguen teniendo sólo un cristal son tú y Patrick, y como el al parecer no vendrá, tal vez el nuevo cristal te toque a ti-le dijo a su amigo.

-Eso espero-dijo Johnny, con estrellas en los ojos-ojalá me toque uno genial, como un tiranosaurio, o un calamar gigante-dijo emocionado, mientras en su imaginación aparecían las siluetas de los animales mencionados. A Hiroki se le resbaló una gotita por la sien(N/a: con razón, menuda imaginación la del rojito no?).

Siguieron su platica hasta llegar a la Ermita, donde encontraron a la rubia mentora haciendo el ritual de radiestesia.

-Dulcea, ya llegamos-anunció Hiroki.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-preguntó la rubia, sin quitar la vista del mapa.

-Mi hermana y William salieron en un cita-comentó el japonés-los demás ni idea-agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno-empezó Johnny-Jeremie dijo que trabajaría en su robot, y Aelita lo ayudaría, Patrick dijo que iría a visitar a sus padres, y Odd y Ulrich…-decía, intentando con fuerza hacer memoria sobre el paradero del rubio y del castaño (N/a: le va a dar migraña xD), cuando a Hiroki se le prendió el foco.

-Hoy es el último día del mes-razonó el japonés, y el francés en respuesta alzó una ceja-¿No te acuerdas? Cada fin de mes ellos salen a almorzar juntos-le recordó a su amigo, y Johnny ansitió la cabeza comprendiendo.

-Bien, entonces serán solo ustedes-declaró Dulcea, mientras seguía intentando rastrear el cristal,que por alguna razón se resistía a revelarse. Johnny tragó saliva.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-declaró el pelirrojo, preocupado por la idea.

-Vamos, ¿Cuándo te he hecho hacer algo que no querías hacer?-le peguntó el pelinegro, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿La vez que intentamos ese truco de magia?-preguntó retórico el pelirrojo.

-Fue un pequeño error de cálculo-se defendió el pelinegro, desviando la mirada.

-¿Pequeño error de cálculo? Acabamos amarrados a ese árbol por dos horas, DESNUDOS-le reclamó Johnny, sonrojado a más no poder, enfatizando la última palabra (N/a: quienes hayan visto los castores cascarrabias lo entenderán xD).

-Y, a todo esto, ¿Cómo se soltaron?-preguntó Dulcea interesada, sin quitar la vista del mapa.

-Unas chicas muy amables nos ayudaron a desatarnos y nos consiguieron ropa-dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa-lo increíble es que a cambio sólo nos pidieron dejarlas tomarnos fotos-agregó.

-¿Pero jamás te preguntaste por qué no nos dieron la ropa sino hasta después de tomarnos las fotos?-le preguntó Johnny curioso. Ante ese comentario Dulcea no pudo evitar alzar la vista.

-La verdad si, también se me hizo raro que nos pidieran que no le dijeramos nada a nadie-agregó Hiroki, pensando en lo que ocurrió aquella vez. Al oír lo dicho por el pelinegro, Dulcea alzó una ceja, pero al preferir no saber nada del tema, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en encontrar el cristal, y fue cuando el cuarzo al fin señaló un punto en Estados Unidos.

-Chicos, el Cristal Animal se encuentra en un lugar llamado Eugene, Oregon, en Estados Unidos-declaró la rubia. Inmediatamente abrió el portal y ambos chicos lo cruzaron, dejando sola a la guerrera-Jeremie tiene razón, a veces parece que a esos dos los tiraron de pequeños-dijo la mentora, una vez sola.

Mientras tanto en el bosque, Sissi recién aparecía. La pelinegra no pudo evitar gruñir molesta: le parecía injusto que la mandaran a ella sola, sólo porque inútil e inutilísimo al parecer estaban muy ocupados para ir a ayudarla a obtener el Cristal de la Liebre. Inmediatamente sacó el cristal que Transom le había dado antes de dejar el laboratorio: era color cardenal, y la figura dentro era la de un hurón, que tenía la mirada hacia arriba, como si mirara fijamente a quien sostuviera el cristal.

-Espíritu del Hurón-dijo imperiosa la joven, mientras una luz color cardenal la cubría. Cuando esta se disipó, Sissi usaba su traje de guerrera: un kimono color cardenal con los bordes rojos, sin mangas y que apenas llegaba a medio muslo, con un obi color nego y un lazo color vino, protectores de tela para los brazos color cardenal, que llegaban a los codos, ajustados por listones color negro, un tabis color cardenal que llegaban a media pantorrilla, y para tapar su rostro una mascada color cardenal, además de tener el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Su arma era una hoz con cadena como la de Jeremie, pero sin el kunai.

Una vez transformada, Sissi se dispuso a buscar el cristal, pero sólo tuvo que dar un par de pasos para distinguir una luz color coral, y al dirigirse a la fuente encontró lo que buscaba: el cristal animal. La chica lo levantó y lo miró triunfante.

-Encontré primero el cristal, y ni tuve que me enfrentarme con esos tontos-dijo la chica con prepotencia, antes de ver una luz verdosa, reconociéndola como el portal que los chicos usaban para viajar-pero… no significa que no pueda aprovechar y echarme un par más al saco, ¡Pirañatrones!-gritó, invocando a varios de los robots-vayan por ellos-les ordenó, a lo que los robots salieron corriendo para acatar su orden, mientras ella los seguía a paso lento.

Mientras tanto, Hiroki y Johnny revisaban sus brazaletes, buscando una señal que los guiara hacia el nuevo cristal, cuando oyeron a los Pirañatrones acercarse. Rápidamente devolvieron a sus animale a su forma de cristal, y apretaron la mano en que los llevaban.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-gritó Hiroki, transformándose a su forma de Guerrero Animal-Guerrero Peligroso, listo-anunció una vez transformado, antes de subir a su tabla.

-Espíritu del Gorila-le secundó Johnny, mientras el mismo se transformaba-Guerrero Bosque, listo-anunció, alistando su bastón para pelar.

Inmediamente, ambos chicos se dispusieron a pelear contra los Pirañatrones, Hiroki con las filosas quillas de su tabla y Johnny con su bastón, abatiendo uno a uno a los Pirañatrones, hasta que no quedó ni uno solo en pie. Una vez vencidos los robots, ambos niños chocaron manos.

-¿Sómos o no sómos increíbles?-preguntó Johnny retórico con una sonrisa.

-Sómos increíbles, Johnny, sómos increíbles-le respondió Hiroki también sonriendo.

Mientras los dos niños festejaban, Sissi, que lo había visto todo desde detrás de un árbol, contempló furiosa como los Pirañatrones eran vencidos por los dos niños, y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Sacó el Cristal del Hurón, y lo lanzó al aire, donde despidió una luz color cardenal.

-Hurón, hazlos trizas-dijo molesta, y la luz que emergió del cristal tomó la forma y se transformó en un enorme hurón de pelaje cardenal-usa Viento Cortante-ordenó la pelinegra.

El hurón hizo un rápido de su cola, como su fuera una guadaña, y de esta salió disparada una fuerte onda de viento, que se dirigió hacia el nipon y el francés, quienes apenas pudieron evadir el ataque, justo para ver que todo lo que había tocado el vendaval era cortado como mantequilla.

-Wow, y creí que tu Cortador Profundo era un ataque fuerte-le dijo el pelirrojo al pelinegro.

-Pues vamos a averiguar que ataque es mejor-declaró Hiroki, antes de sacar el Cristal del Tiburón y lanzarlo al aire-Tiburón, desgárralos-dijo, invocando a Sharky. Johnny también sacó el Cristal del Gorila y lo lanzó.

-Gorila, sobrecárgalos-ordenó el francés, invocando a Mowgli a pelear.

Inmediatamente, el gorila y el tiburón se lanzaron a pelear contra el hurón, quien respondía con dientes y garras, pero aún así no era rival para los colmillos de Sharky ni para los fuertes brazos de Mowgli. Fue cuando Sissi recordó el cristal color coral que había encontrado. Así que sacó el Cristal de la Liebre y lo lanzó al aire.

-Liebre, ve por ellos-gritó. El cristal despedió una luz color coral, que tomó forma, y se transformó en una enorme liebre de pelaje coral. Ambos menores vieron atónitos al animal.

-¿Encontró el Cristal Animal?-preguntó Hiroki atónito. La pelinegra sonrió con burla.

-Parece que sí-dijo, antes de dirigir su mirada al hurón y a la liebre-ataquen-les ordenó, y ambos animales lanzaron su ataque.

La liebre y el hurón se lanzaron a pelear contra el tiburón y el gorila quienes, a pesar de ser más grandes, tenían desventaja porque los dos más pequeños eran más rápidos que ellos.

-Hurón, Viento Cortante al monito-dijo la chica con burla, y el hurón lanzó su ataque contra Mowgli, mandándolos a él y a Johnny a volar.

-¡Johnny!-gritó Hiroki, al ver a su amigo ser lanzado muy lejos.

-Y para ti tengo esto: Liebre…-empezó a decir la pelinegra, a lo que siguió un extraño silencio, tras el cual Sissi al fin dijo-¿tu qué haces?-preguntó extrañada, al no saber el ataque de la liebre.

-Tiburón, Cortador Profundo-dijo Hiroki, mandando a Sharky a lanzar su ataque cortante.

El tiburón atacó a la liebre una, dos, tres veces con sus aletas fillosas, mandano a volar a la liebre en la misma dirección en que Johnny salió disparado. La pelinegra miró molesta cómo la liebre era vencida, antes de devolver a su hurón al cristal.

-Resolverémos esto luego-dijo con odio en la voz, antes de hacer una pose de ninja y desaparecer en una nube de humo(N/a: tipo cuando un ninja de naruto desaparece), seguida de los Pirañatrones que sobrevivieron a la pelea, que .

Hiroki pensó por un momento salir tras la pelinegra, pero se dio cuenta de que encontrar a Johnny era más importante.

-Regresa, Sharky-le dijo a su tiburón, antes devolverlo a su cristal-tenémos que encontrar a Johnny y a Mowgli-le dijo a su cristal, antes de subirse a la tabla y salir en busca de su amigo.

Mientras tanto con el pelirrojo, recién se levantaba del golpe tan duro que el hurón le había dado(N/a: de no haber sido un hurón superpoderoso, eso hubiera sonado muy vergonzoso no creen? XD), cuando vio que estaba usando su traje de entrenamiento: así cómo el golpe que Mullion le dio a Odd en la India, el ataque de la pelinegra fue tan brutal de devolvió al francés a la normalidad. Fue cuando escuchó unos matorrales agitarse, haciéndolo dar un salto, pues creyó que la criminal no había encontrado. Armándose de valor, devolvió a mowgli a su forma de animal, y, seguido por el pequeño gorila, se acercó a los matorrales, sólo para llevarse una sorpresa mayúscula: entre los matorrales, se encontraba la liebre de pelaje coral, que temblaba asustada. Johnny comprendió de pronto que estaba muy lastimada del encuentro con Sharky. Con cautela, se acercó a la liebre, quien en reacción intentó alejarse, pero su pata, como pudo constar el pelirrojo, estaba lastimada, seguramente por el Cortador Profundo de Sharky.

-Tranquila, tranquila, nena, no te vamos a lastimar-le dijo el francés a la liebre, tratando de tranquilizarla.

Rápidamente, Mowgli avanzó hacia la liebre, quien lo veía aterrada. El gorila alzó una mano, y la liebre se encogió de miedo, pero se tranqulizó cuando éste la empezó a acariciar. La liebre, complacida, dejó que Mowgli la acariciara, haciendo sonreír a Johnny.

-¿Ves? No te harémos nada-dijo el pelirrojo sonriente, antes de acercarse y también acariciar a la enorme liebre, quien aceptó gustosa las caricias del niño-te llamaré Libby, ya sabes, porque eres una liebre, ¿te gusta?-le preguntó, y la liebre movió su nariz en afirmación.

Mientras tanto, Sissi, aprovechando que estaba sola, sacó su transmisor y llamó a Transom.

-_¿Qué sucede, Sissi?_-preguntó la mujer al otro lado de la linea.

-Encontré el Cristal de la Liebre-dijo la chica con simpleza.

-_Creo detectar un "pero" ahí_-declaró la mujer.

-Me encontré con Hiroki y con Johnny, y quise quedarme con sus cristales también-explicaba la pelinegra.

-_No me digas que te atreviste a dejar que te quitaran el Cristal de la Liebre_-dijo la mujer molesta.

-Claro que no, mi Viento Cortante venció fácilmente al gorila de Johnny, pero cuando intenté usar a la liebre, no supe que ataque podía usar, y Hiroki la mandó a volar-relató indignada la pelinegra-¿Crees que el cristal fue destruído?-preguntó curiosa.

-_No, los Cristales Verdaderos son más poderosos que los Artificiales que nosotros usamos, no pueden ser destruídos tan fácilmente_-explicó la pelirroja, con voz distraída, que rápidamense te volvió dura-_recupera el Cristal de la Liebre y, si puedes, también los del Tiburón y el Gorila, o no creas que intercederé por ti ante el Doctor Willow_-le ordenó a Sissi antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Bruja-gruñó la pelinegra molesta, antes de guardar su comunicador y ponerse a buscar el cristal que había perdido.

Mientras con Johnny, el cuidaba con mucho cariño de Libby, quien ya daba señales de estarse recuperando. El pelirrojo había encontrado, con mucho trabajo a proposito, unas hierbas medicinales que, por lo que le había enseñado Dulcea en una de las lecciones, eran perfecta para curar heridas, como la que tenía la liebre en un costado por el ataque de Sharky.

-Ya verás que en un rato más estarás bien, Libby-le decía cariñoso el pelirrojo, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la liebre-me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a la Ermita, ahí tendrás muchos amigos, como Mowgli-agregó, mientras el gorila acariciaba de nuevo la cabeza de la liebre. Fue cuando Hiroki llegó a donde estaban.

-Johnny-le llamó el japonés, al tiempo que bajaba de su tabla-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, mientras se arrodillaba junto a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Yo sí, pero Libby está muy lastimada-explicó el pelirrojo, con cara preocupada.

-¿Libby?-preguntó extrañdado el pelinegro, pero cuando vio a la liebre comprendió-creo que Sharky y yo nos pasamos un poco-dijo apenado, mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-Lo bueno es que encontré algunas de las plantas medicinales de las que Dulcea nos habló-contestó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hacía yo cuando Dulcea nos dio esa lección?-preguntó Hiroki, alzando una ceja.

-Mirar a Odd, y pensar en la platica que imagino tu papá ya te dio-dijo el pelirrojo, mirando las plantas que usaba para atender a la liebre.

-Ah, si-dijo el japonés, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Estuvieron un rato atendiendo a la liebre, y tras un largo silencio decidieron platicar.

-¿Qué haremos si la pelinegra vuelve por Libby?-preguntó Hiroiki.

-Pelear por ella, obvio-dijo Johnny, acariciando la cabeza de la liebre-no dejaré que se la lleve a esa científica loca-agregó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues para eso tendrán que vencerme-oyeron que decía una voz, y al alzar la vista vieron que la pelinegra había vuelto, acompañada de varios Pirañatrones, antes de que ella sacara su cristal y lo lanzara al aire-Hurón, hazlos trizas-dijo, trayendo al hurón color cardenal al combate.

-Protege a Libby, yo me encargaré de ella. Tiburón, desgárralos-dijo Hiroki, llamando a Sharky al combate.

Mientras Hiroki y Sharky se enfrentaban a la pelinegra y a su hurón, Johnny y Mowgli protegían a Libby de los Pirañatrones, de los cuales quedaban realmente pocos, por lo que en pocos minutos el pelirrojo y el gorila amarillo ya habían acabado con el último. Mientras esto pasaba, Hiroki peleaba con la pelinegra, tabla de surf contra hoz, mientras que el hurón atacaba con velocidad a Sharky.

-Hurón, Viento Cortante-dijo la pelinegra con frialdad, dispuesta a poner fin al combate.

El hurón lanzó su ataque de viento, lastimando seriametne a Sharky, mientras su humana aprovechaba la distracción del japonés para darle un golpe en el estómago, estrellándolo contra un árbol, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡HIROKI!-dijo Johnny asustado, cuando sintió algo acariciar su mano, y al bajar la vista miró a Libby. Al comprender lo que decía la liebre, Johnny asintió con la cabeza, devolvió a Mowgli a su forma de cristal y se alistó-Espíritu del Gorila-dijo, transformándose-Guerrero Bosque, listo. Gorila, sobrecárgalos-dijo, invocando a Mowgli a pelear.

-Como si fueras a vencerme-dijo la criminal confiada.

-Tengo un refuerzo-dijo el pelirrojo, mientras miraba a Libby quien, ya recuperada, se lanzó a pelear junto con Mowgli.

-¿Qué? Traidora-dijo molesta la chica, mientras como veía que el otro animal la traicionaba.

Ahora era el hurón quien estaba en desventaja, pues además de que eran dos contra uno, la velocidad de Libby mas la fuerza de Mowgli hacían que el animal malo estuviera en problemas. Finalmente, el pelirrojo decidió poner fin a la pelea.

-Gorila, Embate Eléctrico-dijo, y Mowgli lanzó su ataque eléctrico, que golpeó al hurón y lo dejó malherido-ahora, Liebre, Anillo Eléctrico-dijo, dando a Libby la señal para mandar su ataque.

Libby extendió las orejas y las separo, entre estas se formó un aro de electricidad. Inmediatamente, la liebre dio un fuerte barrido con sus orejas, lanzando el aro hacia el hurón, dándole una fuerte descarga que generó tal fuerza que mandó a volar a su humana, quien dejó tras ella una estela del color de su cristal.

Una vez ida la villana, el pelirrojo pasó a regresar a la normalidad, antes de pasar sus dos cristales por la gema de su brazalete, haciendo aparecer a Mowgli y a Libby, a la segunda como una pequeña liebre de gran cabeza y enormes ojos. Una vez que sus animales estuvieron en forma chibi, el pelirrojo fue a atender a su amigo.

-Hiroki, ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó, mientras le daba palmaditas en la mejilla, cuando el japonés despertó de golpe y se abrazó a su cintura.

-¡SABRINA SABROK, CASATE CONMIGO, TE PUEDO HACER MUY FELIZ!-gritó el japonés en sueños, dejando a Johnny entre horrorizado y extrañado(N/a: busken a sabrina sabrok en google, entenderan el deseo de hiroki de casarse con ella xD)-… y de paso tú a mí-agregó somnoliento, mientras empezaba a despertar, solo para ver a su mejor amigo a centímetros de su cara. El japonés se separó de golpe del francés-¿Qué oíste?-le preguntó espantado.

-Lo suficiente para no querer saber que pasa por tu mente-contestó el pelirrojo, antes de abrir el portal-sabes, creo que lo hicimos muy bien nosotros solos-agregó, mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-¿Significa que quieres intentar de nuevo el truco de magia de Chen Kai a ver si ya nos sale?-preguntó el japonés interesado.

-Ni aunque me pagues-contestó el pelirrojo, antes de que juntos atravesaran el portal.

En el Laboratorio, Sissi se encontraba arrodillada frente al contenedor del Doctor Willow, quien la "miraba" impavido, lo que sólo contribuía a poner más nerviosa a la francesa.

-Transom me comunicó que encontraste el Cristal de la Liebre-dijo el cerebro, de forma calmada. Sissi pensó que oírlo calmado era más aterrador que oírlo furioso.

-Si, señor-dijo la chica, felicitándose a sí misma por haber sonado tan calmada.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está?-preguntó el cerebro, y Sissi sólo pudo contestar con una risa nerviosa.

-Es una historia muy curiosa, ¿por dónde quiere que empiece, señor?-preguntó nerviosa. Tras unos segundos, el una vez humano contestó.

-Por que me digas cómo quieres que te castigue-dijo simplemente, y Sissi solo pudo poner cara tensa, pues sabía que estaba en problemas…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ya sé, dirán que me pasé con poner que Hiroki y Johnny pasaron lo mismo que Norbert y Dagget, pero entiendan, fue tan cómico que no resistí usarlo XD. En fin, dejen muchos reviews

Yumi DarkHeart: creéme, lo peor, para Odd claro, está por llegar, jeje

Ikaros-san: Siiii, amo los celos, y también habrá en el futuro, y no creas ke William se quedará atrás.

anonimo: me alegra que te hayan gustado, ojalá te guste este también

helena: tienes razón, pobre Jeremie, eso es estar salado xD

KmiKumicu: jeje tambien me gusta como torturo a Odd, y creeme lo peor le está por llegar ojalá te haya gustado el cap, más que nada la forma tan tonta en que Sissi perdió el cristal.

Tttt: Sorry but i can't i' am not good writting in english


	17. Tiro al Blanco

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 17: Tiro al Blanco

En un zoológico de Buenos Aires, Argentina, una esfera de cristal color morado real, con la figura de un armadillo en su interior, y otra color cyan, este con la figura de un rinoceronte, se encontraban en el hábitat de los monos. Uno de los primates se acercó a las dos esferas y, movido por la curiosidad, las tocó. Ambos cristales emanaron cada uno una fuerte luz de su respectivo color, asustando al primate, quien se alejó corriendo a buscar refugio…

En el gimnasio del Kadic, Patrick y Ulrich se encontraban entrenando, mientras eran observados por los demás. Ambos chicos intentaban darse duro uno al otro, pues habían acordado que no se tendrían piedad solo por ser amigos y compañeros.

-Tal vez tu especialidad sea la esgrima, Ulrich, pero te recuerdo que cuando vamos por un cristal, en repartir puñetazos yo soy el experto-dijo el francés, con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de lanzar un golpe contra el alemán, quien lo bloqueó sin problemas.

-Tal vez pero, ¿Quién vence más Pirañatrones cuando vamos a las misiones?-preguntó Ulrich retórico, antes de darle una patada al otro, que Patrick apenas logró esquivar.

Mientras ambos castaños peleaban, Jeremie y Aelita animaban a Patrick, mientras que Odd, Johnny y Hiroki a Ulrich, aunque claro el último sólo lo hacía para complacer al rubio. Fue cuando las gemas de los brazaletes empezaron a brillar, avisándoles que Dulcea los necesitaba.

-Pospondrémos esto para después-declaró Ulrich con una prepotente sonrisa de medio lado.

-Puedes confiar con que sí-concordó Patrick con la misma sonrisa.

Los siete chicos salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron a la Ermita, donde Yumi y William los esperaban junto con Dulcea, quien realizaba su ritual de radiestesia. Ambos mayores veían en silencio como la mentora intentaba localizar el nuevo cristal.

-¿Ya encontró el cristal?-preguntó Jeremie interesado.

-Todavía no, por alguna razón se resiste-explicó William, cuando oyeron a la rubia soltar una exclamación de triunfo-hasta hace un momento-agregó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No puedo creerlo-soltó Dulcea, llamando la atención de los chicos-son dos cristales-dijo sorprendida, sorprendiéndolos a ellos.

-¿Dos?-preguntó Patrick sorprendido, y la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y Dónde están, Dulcea?-preguntó Aelita.

-En una ciudad llamada Buenos Aires, en Argentina-respondió la rubia, leyendo el mapa.

-Argentina, hogar de uno de los bailes más complicados conocidos por el Hombre: el tango-mencionó Odd, con estrellas en los ojos.

-Por no decir de los más románticos-agregó Aelita, cerrando los ojos y poniendo las manos en las mejillas, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Y también el más sensual-terció Yumi, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras acariciaba su mentón con la mano derecha.

Al oír hablar al rubio, la pelirrosa y a la pelinegra sobre lo mucho que les gustaba el tango, Ulrich, Jeremie y William no pudieron evitar mirarse el uno al otro, antes de sonreír con complicidad(N/a: Ke tramarán?XD). Con su destino ya marcado, Dulcea abrió el portal y los chicos lo atravesaron, apareciendo en un callejón desde el cual se veía la entrada al zoológico. Inmediatamente activaron sus ropas de civiles y salieron del callejón, dirigiéndose al zoológico. Pero cuando estaban a medio camino, Jeremie los detuvo.

-Oigan pero, ¿Cómo le haremos para entrar si no tenemos dinero para pagar las entradas?-preguntó preocupado el rubio, haciendo pensar a sus amigos. Al ver pasar un par de hombres vestidos como guardias, a Hiroki se le prendió el foco.

-Esperen aquí-les dijo a su hermana y amigos, antes de irse seguido de Johnny.

Se las ingeniaron para meterse en un callejón por el que pasarían los dos guardias, cuando estos pasaron los jalaron al interior del callejón. Se oyeron sonidos de golpes y, cuando éstos cesaron, del callejón salieron los dos guardias, sacudiéndose las manos, seguidos de los dos niños, ambos aturdidos y magullados, que se dirigieron a paso tambaleante hacia los demás.

-OK, necesitaremos un nuevo plan-declaró Hiroki, mientras se sobaba adolorido la cabeza. Fue cuando vieron un camión pasar, con el logotipo del zoológico impreso.

Mientras esto pasaba, en el Laboratorio, Transom y Mullion se encontraban ante el Doctor Willow, ambos de pie en posición de firmes. Tras el silencio, el una vez humano habló.

-¿Dónde se encuentran los cristales, Transom?-preguntó a la mujer.

-Se encuentran en un zoológico de Buenos Aires, Argentina-explicó la pelirroja, con voz tranquila-además, el Cristal del Ñu ya está terminado-agregó, enderezando más su espalda.

-Bien, Mullion-dijo, y el hombre enderezó la espalda al igual que su compañera-tu irás, recupera no solo los Cristales del Armadillo y del Rinoceronte, sino también los que esos mocosos han robado-le ordenó al hombre de color.

-Si, señor-dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse, dispuesto a tener éxito en su misión.

En el zoológico, los chicos ya empezaban a revisar el lugar, buscando los cristales. La manera en que entraron fue simplemente ingeniosa: sólo tuvieron que escabullirse detrás del camión, así fue cosa de niños entrar en el zoológico. Tras rebuscar en los hábitats, decidieron separarse.

-Muy bien, harémos esto, nos separarémos como siempre-anunció Ulrich, y en respuesta los chicos se agruparon como siempre: Él y Odd, Yumi con Hiroki y William, Johnny con Aelita y Patrick con Jeremie. Para sorpresa de todos, Yumi alzó la mano, queriendo decir algo.

-Chicos, si no es mucha molestia, tengo algo que hablar con Aelita, asi que preferiría ir con ella y que Johnny vaya con Hiroki y William-dijo la pelinegra, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, hermano y novio, más a los últimos.

-Si lo dices por lo de Nueva York, ya nos disculpamos un millón de veces-declaró William, casi consternado.

-¿Qué pasó en Nueva York?-preguntó Patrick, alzando una ceja.

-Nada-dijeron William y Hiroki, ambos con una sonrisa nerviosa. Yumi sólo suspiró.

-No es por eso, sólo que necesito hablar con Aelita-fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra, y ambos chicos tuvieron que aceptarlo.

Tan pronto quedó acordado, el grupo se separó para registrar mejor el zoológico. William, Hiroki y Johnny fueron a registrar el hábitat de los lémures, los primos Belpois el de los elefantes, Odd y Ulrich el de los leones y las chicas el de los pingüinos.

-Bien, creo que el cristal no está aquí-declaró Aelita, al ver que su brazalete no respondía-tal vez esté en el hábitat de los canguros-agregó, antes de ponerse en marcha, pero al ver que Yumi no se movía se preocupó-¿sucede algo, Yumi?-le preguntó preocupada.

-A Hiroki le gusta Odd-dijo con suavidad la mayor. Aelita soltó una exclamación de ternura.

-Eso es muy tierno-contestó la pelirrosa, pero al ver la cara de su amiga se tragó sus palabras-¿no lo es?-preguntó preocupada.

-El problema es que, por si ya lo notaste, a Ulrich también le gusta, y Odd le corresponde, y otro problema es que Hiroki me pidió que lo ayudara con Odd-explicó la pelinegra. Aelita asintió, comprendiendo el problema.

-¿Y Qué harás?-preguntó Aelita, curiosa.

-No lo sé-contestó Yumi-por un lado, quiero que mi hermanito sea feliz, pero por el otro pienso que Ulrich y Odd se merecen el uno al otro, pero no quiero que Hiroki salga lastimado-explicó, antes de apoyar su codo en la barda que delimitaba el hábitat de los pingüinos, y apoyar su cabeza en la mano-quien haya dicho que enamorarse era difícil, olvido agregar a las hermanas de los que se enamoran-declaró desganada, y Aelita sólo pudo darle unas palmaditas de apoyo en el hombro.

Mientras tanto, Mullion aparecía en el zoológico, listo para llevarse los dos cristales. Inmediatamente sacó el cristal que Transom le había dado: era de color turquí, y la figura en su interior era la de un ñu.

-Espíritu del Ñu-gritó el hombre, mientras una luz turquí lo envolvía. Cuando se disipó, Mullion usaba un nuevo traje: era una gabardina color turquí, pantalón negro, botas de metal, y de arma una lanza con dos puntas-¡Pirañatrones!-bramó, llamando a los robots-encuentren los dos cristales, demuelan éste lugar si es necesario, y si encuentran a los mocosos, mátenlos-ordenó el hombre de color, y los robots corrieron a cumplir la orden de Mullion.

Mientras tanto, los dos primos Belpois revisaban el hábitat de los monos, mientras tenían una plática.

-¿Crees que a Aelita le gustaria que aprendiera a bailar tango?-preguntó Jeremie a su primo, quien al oír la pregunta del rubio lo miró con intriga.

-¿Algún motivo en particular para preguntar eso?-respondió el castaño.

-Ya la oíste en la Ermita, a ella, Odd y Yumi les gusta ese baile y…-empezó a decir el francés, cuando el otro le respondió.

-Tu, Ulrich y William consideraron aprender para éllos-dedujo el otro francés.

-Si-fue todo lo que pudo contestar el de lentes, sabiéndose descubierto. Cuando su primo iba a decirle algo, fue cuando sus brazaletes brillaron con más intensidad.

-Si eso no significa que los cristales están allí, no sé que significa-declaró Patrick, quien iba a entrar cuando Jeremie lo detuvo.

-No podemos entrar así como así, los guardias nos detendrían-declaró el rubio, antes de ponerse a pensar-debemos pensar en una distracción-agregó, cuando se oyeron los gritos de las personas. Al mirar en la dirección, vieron a los Pirañatrones atacar a las personas.

-Eso contaría como distracción-declaró Patrick.

-Tu ve por los cristales, yo me encagaré de los Pirañatrones-le indicó Jeremie a su primo, quien asintió antes de meterse al hábitat. Jeremie devolvió a As a su forma de cristal-Espíritu del Halcón-gritó, mientras la luz blanca lo envolvía-Guerrero Cielo, listo-anunció, ya transformado.

Mientras Jeremie combatía a los Pirañatrones, Patrick se coló al hábitat, intentando obtener ambos cristales. Lo que no tomó en cuenta es que un mono tomaría primero ambos cristales.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma-declaró el francés.

Mientras el castaño intentaba arrebatarle los cristales al primate, el rubio peleaba contra los Pirañatrones, abatiéndolos uno a uno con la hoz de su cadena, antes de ver como de pronto uno era abatido por un rayo de luz. Al darse vuelta vio que sus amigos habían llegado, cada uno ya tranformado a su forma de Guerrero Animal.

-Ya se habían tardado-declaró Jeremie, con una sonrisa de cómico sarcasmo.

-Hiroki tuvo un predicamento con los elefantes-explico Johnny.

-Y por predicamento nos referimos a que quiso tentarlos con maní y uno se lo metió entero a la boca-agregó William, intentando no reírse.

-Muy bien, esto es lo que harémos: Odd, Jeremie, Yumi y yo pelearémos contra los Pirañatrones, los demás saquen a los civiles de aquí-indicó Ulrich, e inmediatamente los demás siguieron sus ordenes.

Mientras el alemán, el italiano, la japonesa y el francés mayor peleaban contra los robots-pez, el austriaco, el francés menor, el japonés y la inglesa(N/a: lo que me imagino ke es Aelita) se aseguraban de poner a salvo a los civiles, abatiendo a los robots que intentaran lastimarlos. Justo mientras los chicos peleaban, Mullion los miraba desde el techo de la oficina, observando con odio cómo los chicos vencían a los Pirañatrones. Fue cuando el hombre decidió poner cartas en el asunto. Sacó el Cristal del Ñu y lo lanzó al aire.

-Ñu, aplástalo-gruñó despectivo, mientras que el cristal emanaba una luz turquí, que se transformó en un enome ñu de un pelaje del mismo color- usa Terremoto-ordenó, y el ñu lanzó su ataque.

El ñu se vio envuelto en una luz del color de su pelaje y empezó a dar fuertes pisotones en el piso, tan fuertes que causaban violentos temblores, al tiempo que agrietaban el concreto y levantaban grandes pedazos de este. Los temblores alcanzaron a los chicos quienes, salvo Hiroki que flotaba en su tabla de surf, sufrieron una fuerte sacudida, que los tiró al piso.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Odd confundido.

-No sé, pero creo que tiene que ver con él-declaró Johnny, mientras señalaba al ñu que se acercaba. Inmediatamente los chicos sacaron sus cristales y los lanzaron al aire.

-León, ruge-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-

-Levanta Vuelo, Halcón-.

-Tiburón, desgárralo-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Sobrecárgalo, Gorila-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Murciélago, vé por tu victima-.

En menos de un suspiro, Leo y los demás animales se enontraban ahí, listos para recibir al ñu. Lo que no contaban era que, aún siendo uno solo, el animal era muy fuerte, y los derribó como a pinos de boliche. Lo siguiente que oyeron los chicos fue la inconfundible risa sádica de Mullion, mientra el hombre de color entraba a escena.

-Creo que vieron lo fuerte que es mi ñu-declaró el hombre burlón, ganándose miradas venenosas de los chicos-ahora, la oferta de siempre: entreguen los cristales y, tal vez claro, ninguno pierda la vida-dijo sugiriente, mientras extendía la mano. Ulrich sólo sonrió con burla.

-Tu y Transom nos han hecho esa "oferta" montones de veces, nosotros nos negamos y nunca cumplen su amenaza, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ésta vez será diferente?-preguntó el castaño con burla. Mullion gruñó molesto, antes de sonreír con su típico sadismo.

-Veamos quién tiene razón al final, mocoso-fue todo lo que dijo. En respuesta, cada uno de los chicos ordenó a su animal preparar su ataque.

-Bola de Fuego-.

-Marea Mágica-.

-Ataque Ninja-.

-Cortador Profundo-.

-Garra Congelante-.

-Embate Eléctrico-.

-Viento de Jade-.

-Ala Espeluznante-.

-Terremóto-dijo Mullion de pronto.

Y antes de que Leo y los demás terminaran de lanzar sus ataques, fueron golpeados por los pedazos de concreto que el ñu levantó con su ataque, dejándolos muy malheridos. Y cabía destacar que de los Guerreros, Odd fue quien sacó la peor parte, ya que cómo atacaba en equipo con Tigra, también fue golpeado cuando el ñu levantó el concreto a pisotones. Los chicos corrieron a socorrer a sus animales, en el caso de Ulrich tanto al suyo propio como a Odd y Tigra, y todos le dedicaron miradas venenosas a Mullion al oírlo reírse de lo que había hecho.

-Ocho de los Nueve Guerreros vencidos, y ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme-dijo el hombre burlón-ahora, ¿Dónde esta el otro niño castaño? Quiero vencer a los nueve para llevarme todos los cristales-declaró el hombre con cinismo.

Mientras los chicos peleaban contra Mullion, Patrick seguía persiguiendo al mono, que se resistía a entregarle los Cristales Animales. Finalmente, el castaño logró acorralar al primate.

-Muy bien, amiguito, no te haré daño, sólo entrégame los cristales-le dijo muy quedamente al mono, intentando no espantarlo.

El fallo en su plan fue que de pronto se sintieron unas fuertes sacudidas que asustaron al mono, quien por fortuna olvidó ambos cristales antes de salir huyendo. Patrick los tomó trinfal, y ambos cristales brillaron en su mano. Cuando menos lo esperaba, ya estaba en su forma de Guerrero Animal, y el Cristal del Cangrejo Violinista se encontraba en su mano, junto a los otros.

-Imagino que es su forma de decirme que necesitamos ayudar a los chicos-dijo Patrick, antes de lanzar los dos nuevos cristales al aire-Rinoceronte, embístelo, Armadillo, a rodar-dijo enérgico, mientras ambos cristales despidieron una luz color morado real y cyan, que se convirtieron en un armadillo con un caparazón color morado real, con piel color púrpura, y un rinoceronte de piel cyan que parecía casi tan grande cómo Stampy. El castaño, junto con el armadillo, subió al lomo del rinoceronte, quien corrió como si fuera una locomotora.

En la Ermita, Dulcea se encontraba meditando, en espera de que los chicos volvieran con los dos nuevos cristales, cuando sintió algo, una energía poderosa que llamó su atención. La rubia supo de inmediato que había sucedido.

-Un equipo se ha completado-dijo con una sorpresa enigmática.

Volviendo al zoológico, Mullion atacaba a los chicos con su lanza, la cual los Guerreros apenas lograban esquivar, lo que le causaba una sádica gracia al hombre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Los Guerreros de Dulcea temen pelear como los hombres?-preguntó burlón. Ulrich solo lo miró con veneno, pero el hombre de color detuvo su embestida cuando se oyeron. Al voltear, vieron a Patrick acompañado de un armadillo morado, ambos montados en un enorme rinoceronte azulado(N/a: de no tener ke ver con la trama, eso se hubiera oido raro no? XD).

-Chicos, les presento a mis amiguitos:-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado-éste es Dylan,-dijo, señalando al armadillo-y éste es Rhino-agregó, señalando al rinoceronte-chicos, atrápenlo-dijo, saltando del rinoceronte, mientras éste y el armadillo iban a pelear contra el villano. Mullion, molesto, miró a su ñu.

-No te quedes parado, acábalos-ladró, y el animal se lanzó a pelear.

Los tres animales peleaban entre sí, mientras el ñu intentaba alcanzar al rinoceronte y al armadillo con sus cuernos, el armadillo lo bloqueaba con su gruesa coraza, mientras el rinoceronte arremetía con su cuerno, eran como escudo y espada. Finalmente, Mullion decidió terminarlo.

-Ñu, Terremoto-bramó. El ñu lanzó su ataque, pero para sorpresa del humano el rinoceronte embistió la ola de concreto que levantó el ataque y la detuvo en seco.

-Mira lo que es un ataque en equipo-declaró Patrick, con una sonrisa de medio lado-Armadillo, Rueda de Piedra, Rinoceronte, Impulso Poderoso-ordenó, señalando al ñu con su dedo.

El armadillo se hizo bolita, y su coraza se vio cubierta por un cristal luminoso del mismo color que su coraza, y empezó a rodar, siendo seguido por el rinoceronte. El Rinoceronte le dio al armadillo una cornada, luego otra, luego otra, dándole más y más velocidad al armadillo. A la cuarta cornada, el armadillo salió disparado, impactando fuertemente al ñu, derribándolo y dejándolo muy lastimado. Patrick celebró el éxito de sus animales, cuando oyó una voz salir de la hebilla de su cinturón.

_-¿Patrick? Patrick, ¿me oyes?-_preguntó la voz, que resultó ser la rubia.

-¿Qué sucede, Dulcea?-preguntó el castaño, respondiendo el llamado.

_-¿Encontraste los Cristales del Armadillo y el Rinoceronte?_-preguntó la mentora expectante.

-Si, ¿Por qué?-preguntó Patrick, extrañado.

-_Escucha, ya tienes a los tres animales de tu equipo, significa que ya puedes usar tu Ataque Final_-declaró Dulcea-_para poder usarlo invoca a Tanque, y confía en el poder de tus animales_-agregó, antes de cortar la comunicación.

-Muy bien, primero lo primero-declaró el castaño, sacando su Cristal Principal-Golpéalo, Cangrejo Violinista-gritó llamando al cangrejo a la pelea. Una vez reunidos los tres animales del francés, empezó a concentrarse en invocar su energía. Cada uno de los animales empezó a brillar con lues del color de sus cristales.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Mullion, ocultando su miedo con su voz ruda.

-Que estás por contemplar el Poder de la Tierra-declaró Patrick, sonriendo de medio lado-¡Impacto de Tierra!-gritó enérgico.

La pinza de Tanque empezó a brillar, mientras Dylan se hacía bola, al tiempo que se cubría con su manto de piedra. Rhino le dio una fuerte cornada al armadillo, lanzándolo al aire, donde Tanque le dio un fuerte golpe con su pinza, catapultándolo con fuerza hacia el ñu. El potente golpe acabó definitivamente con el animal malvado, destruyendo el Cristal Artificial y regresando a Mullion a la normalidad. El hombre, al verse regresado a su forma normal, gritó fúrico.

-¡Recuerden mis palabras, mocosos, pagarán por esto!-gritó con odio y veneno en la voz, antes de sacar el teletransportador y salir de allí.

Una vez ido el peligro, los chicos regresaron a la normalidad y fueron a felicitar a Patrick, quien ya pasaba los dos cristales por su brazalete, materializando a un pequeño rinoceronte de piel cyan, y a un más pequeño armadillo morado.

-Con Rhino y Dylan ya son dos nuevos animales que salvamos-declaró Jeremie, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nos acercamos a la meta-celebró Hiroki-nada podría arruinar nuestro día-agregó, extendiendo los brazos y esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Ahí están!¡Ésos niños entraron sin pagar!-oyero que gritaba uno de los guardias.

-Excepto eso-contradijo Odd-salgamos de aquí. Ermita, París, Francia-dijo, abriendo el portal y cruzándolo junto a sus amigos antes de que los guardias los atraparan.

-Veo que tuvieron éxito en la misión-declaró Dulcea, al ver a los nuevos animales.

-Si, y la libramos de unos guardias-agregó Yumi, con una débil sonrisa.

Se despidieron de Dulcea y regresaron al Kadic, donde tuvieron una conversación del grupo.

-¿Pueden creer el ataque tan genial que soy capaz de hacer?-preguntó Patrick, aún sin creer lo ocurrido en Buenos Aires.

-Y recuerda lo que dijo Dulcea antes de irnos-agregó Johnny.

-Cada uno aprenderá a hacer un ataque así cuando obtenga sus tres respectivos cristales-citó Odd con una sonrisa.

-Pues tendrémos que esforzarnos-declaró William, sonriendo de medio lado mientras golpeaba decidido la palma de su mano.

-Hablando de esforzarse-dijo de pronto Aelita, llamando la atención de los demás-¿no tenían Ulrich y Patrick algo pendiente de cuando nos llamó Dulcea?-preguntó con fingida inocencia, recordándoles a los dos chicos lo de su práctica. Ambos castaños se miraron el uno al otro antes de sonreír con malicia.

-¿Terminamos lo que empezamos?-preguntó Ulrich sugerente.

-Claro, viejo-dijo Patrick, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ambos castaños se levantaron, se separaron unos pasos de sus amigos, se hicieron la respetuosa reverencia y se alistaron para pelear, dispuestos a ver quien era más fuerte…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ya el primero de los chicos tiene los tres cristales que le corresponden, solo faltan ocho. En fin, dejen muchos reviews

Yumi DarkHeart: me alegra que te gustara Libby, ojalá también te gusten Dylan y Rhino, y sobre la salud mental de Odd, tampoco kiero llegr tan lejos, pero da risa torturarloXD

Ikaros-san: Trankila amiga habra mas yaoi, se paciente

anonimo: jeje también a mí me dio risa escribir eso, pobre sissi… bueno no tan pobre

helena: pues tal vez tienes razón, consideraré poner a Hiroki y a Johnny como pareja, pero mucho más adelante, xke por ahora Hiroki kiere con Odd ;)

KmiKumicu : Me alegra que te gustaran los cambios, y queda constar que seguiré usando ese sistema en el futuro. Aunque imagino que te quejarás de ke puse ke Mullion solo venció a los ocho, debes admitir que es de esperarse con lo fuerte que es.

Morcego: Tienes razón, ni yo mismo, que planteó así a Hiroki, kiero imaginarme ke pasa por la mente de ese niño xD


	18. Cóndor Magnético

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 18: Cóndor Magnético

En el bosque cercano al Monte Robson, en las Rocallosas Canadienses, se encontraba una esfera de cristal colo granate, con la figura de un cóndor esfera empezó a despedir una luz granate, que iluminó todo el bosque…

En la Ermita, los chicos se encontraban entrenando como siempre, haciendo ejercicios de confianza. Ulrich, Odd, Aelita y Johnny de un lado, Hiroki, Patrick, William y Jeremie del otro, y Yumi en medio de ambos grupos, junto a Dulcea, y vendada de ojos.

-Muy bien, Yumi-comenzó la reina-el ejercicio es realmente simple: tu te dejas caer, y el deber de los demás será atraparte-explicaba, a lo que la japonesa asintió, angustiada-¿comprendieron todos?-preguntó a los demás.

-Si, Dulcea-contestaron todos.

Luego de dar un pesado suspiro para calmar sus nervios, la pelinegra se dejó caer hacia atrás, para ser atrapada por el alemán, el italiano, la inglesa y el francés menor, quienes la emujaron suavemente para ponerla de nuevo de pie, antes de dejarse caer hacia aelante, ahora siendo atrapada por su novio, su hermanito y los dos franceses mayores, quienes hicieron lo mismo que los del otro lado. Una vez de pie, Yumi se quitó la venda y sonrió.

-Muy bien, Yumi-la felicitó la rubia-ahora, el siguiente-dijo, y Jeremie fue quien pasó al frente.

Y así siguieron, primero Jeremie, luego Odd, Aelita de tercera, siguió Ulrich, después Hiroki, luego Johnny, hasta llegar a William, quien se vendó de ojos confiado, antes de ponerse en posición. Pero mientras hacían el ejercicio, Dulcea puso la cara de ausencia que todos conocían.

-¿Sentiste un nuevo cristal?-preguntó Jeremie curioso.

-Si-fue todo lo que dijo la mentora antes de entrar corriendo a la casa, seguidos de todos menos de William, quien al parecer no haber oído a la mentora, simplemente se dejó caer hasta atrás, dándose de lleno con el empedrado del camino de la entrada de la casa(N/a: cosa que debio doler muchisimo XD). Cuando el austriaco llegó, muy de mal humor por haber sido abandonado por sus compañeros, encontró a Dulcea haciendo el ritual de radiestesia, siendo observada por los chicos.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por el interés-dijo el chico en modo sarcástico.

-Lo siento, mi amor, ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Yumi, parándose junto a él mientras rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos.

-Claro, siempre quise darme duro contra el empedrado-dijo el chico con un nuevo sarcasmo, y su novia le dio un beso para calmarlo.

-¿Y dónde está el cristal, Dulcea?-preguntó Johnny, sin prestar atención a los enamorados. Tuvo que esperar a que el péndulo de cuarzo se detuviera para obtener su respuesta.

-En el Monte Robson, cerca de las Rocallosas Canadienses-contestó la rubia con voz calmada. Inmediatamente tomó su cayado, se levantó y golpeó con fuerza la punta contra el piso, abriendo el portal hacia las montañas, los chicos lo atravesaron e imediatamente se vieron en las famosas montañas canadienses.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del bosque, Herb y Nicolas aparecían, ambos sobándose el trasero. Si algo habían aprendido en los tres años de conocer a Sissi era que si quería algo lo obtenía, incluso si era que ellos fueran por el cristal. Sabían que la patada en el trasero que la pelinegra les dio era la forma de su amiga de decirles que seguía molesta por no haber ido con ella por el Cristal de la Liebre por contagiarse de varicela.

-Estoy confundido, Herb, ¿Por qué siempre hacemos todo lo que Sissi nos ordena?-preguntó Nicolas, mirando a su compañero de cuarto.

-¿Por qué hacemos todo lo que el Doctor Willow nos ordena?-preguntó el pelinegro en respuesta, dejando confundido al pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué…si no lo hacemos nos matará?-preguntó dudoso.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta-dijo el de lentes-¡Pirañatrones!-gritó, invocando a los robots pez-revisen todo el bosque, traígannos el Cristal del Cóndor-ordenó, y los esbirros salieron corriendo antes de ser seguidos por el inglés, seguido a su vez por el otro chico.

Mientras tanto, los Guerreros buscaban el cristal, como siempre guiándose por el brillo de sus brazaletes, cuando oyeron lo que parecía agua correr, y al dirigirse a la fuente encontraron un lago, y varios animales allí: una madre osa con su osezno, un par de ciervos, todo un variopinto de animales conviviendo en paz.

-Amo los paisajes así-declaró el rubio italiano con ojos brillantes.

-¿Y saben? uno ve tantas maravillas, y no puede evitar lamentar darse cuenta que los humanos son los que destruyen toda esta belleza por frío y cruel dinero, que al final, el verdadero final, no nos servirá de nada, por que cuando hallamos cazado al último animal, pescado el último pez, talado el último bosque y secado el último océano, será que notemos que el dinero no se come-dijo Hiroki, queriendo sonar como un filósofo para impresionar a Odd. Pero tras unos diez segundos de silencio solo se ganó un coscorrón por parte de éste.

-Copión, yo dije eso en el Amazonas-declaró el rubio con fingida molestia.

-Oye, debía intentarlo-declaró el menor, sonrojándose al verse descubierto, sacándoles risas a sus amigos. Fue cuando oyeron fuertes ruidos, y al dirigir la vista al lago, vieron que los animales eran atacados por los Pirañatrones.

-¿Esto ya lo hemos vivido o soy solo yo?-preguntó Odd retórico.

-Vamos, equipo, hay que ayudar a los animales-declaró Ulrich, antes de salir corriendo en dirección al lago, seguido de los demás.

Apenas llegaron al lago, cada quien devolvió a su animal a su forma de cristal y activaron la transformación.

-Espíritu del León-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Halcón-.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

-¡Guerreros Animales, unidos!-gritaron todos, una vez transformados.

Ya listo para el combate, nuestros héroes empezaron a pelear contra los Pirañatrones, defendiendo a capa y espada a los animales indefensos. Lo que no se esperaban era que varios de éstos los ayudaran: la madre oso asestaba fuertes zarpazos contra los robots-pez, un par de gatos salvajes arremetían en equipo contra algunos, el ciervo macho atacaba con su cornamenta: básicamente todos los animales con el valor de hacerlo se enfrentaban a los robot. Lo que los chicos no sabían era que eran observados de lejos por Herb a través de unos binoculares, viendo molesto como sus rivales del Kadic derrotaban a los Pirañatrones.

-Esto es insultante-declaró el inglés, ofreciéndole a su compañero ruso los binoculares, los cuales él tomó, pasándose la correa por el cuello antes de mirar a través de éstos-no sólo están siendo vencidos por esos tontos, sino también por un monton de animales apestosos-agregó ofendido.

-¿Y qué haremos, Herb? Si volvemos sin los cristales, el Doctor Willow nos freirá vivos-declaró preocpado el pelirrojo. El chico de lentes, en respuesta, sólo tomó los binoculares para volver a ver por éstos, claro ésta vez ahorcando a su compañero al tirar fuertemente de la correa que ahora traía al cuello.

-Simple, usaremos los Cristales Artificiales que Transom nos dio-contestó el pelinegro antes de soltar los binoculares, cosa que Nicolas aprovechó para tomar bocanadas de aire, para sobrevivir a su tentativa de asfixia.

Cuando se recuperó dio alcance a su compañero, mientras éste sacaba su Cristal Artificial: era de color morado oscuro, y la figura en su interior era la de un zorrillo.

-Espíritu del Zorrillo-declaró Herb, mientras una luz morado oscuro lo envolvía. Cuando se disipó, el usaba un traje parecido al que usaba con el Cristal del Canguro, solo que este era de color moradu oscuro, y su arma eran un par de nunchakus.

Nicolas, al ver a su compañero ya transformado, sacó su propio cristal: era de color crema, y la figura dentro era la de un cerdo.

-Espíritu del Cerdo-dijo Nicolas con seguridad, mientras una luz color crema lo envolvía. El traje de Nicolas lo hacía lucir como un vagabundo de las peliculas chinas: usaba una camisa crema con bordes blancos con algunos remiendos, una faja blanca, pantalones color crema, algo raídos también, con bordes blancos, medias japonesas y zapatos de madera, además de una máscara color crema que simulaba la cara de un cerdo, y su arma era una vara de combate, como la de Johnny, solo que de color crema solamente. Una vez trasformados por completo, ambos chicos lanzaron sus cristales al aire.

-Zorrillo, envenénalos-gritó Herb.

-Cerdo, muestra quién es mejor-gritó Nicolas.

De cada cristal salió una luz de su respectivo color, y se convirtieron, respectivamente, en un enorme zorrillo de piel color morado oscuro, y un cerdo de cuero color crema. El zorrillo soltó un gruñido mientras que el cerdo chilló. Ambos humanos subieron a la espalda de su respectivo animal y los montaron en dirección al lago.

Volviendo al lago, Ulrich y los demás recién habían vencido al último Pirañatron, y se dedicaban a atender a los animales lastimados en el combate, cuando oyeron el sonido de pisadas fuertes. Los chicos se pusieron en guardia, preparados para lo que fuera, excepto para lo que vieron: un chico vestido a lo kill bill, y un chico que parecía salido del circo chino, montados respectivamente en un enorme zorrillo y en un enorme cerdo.

-Muy bien, Guerreros, entreguen el Cristal del Cóndor y nadie saldrá lastimado-dijo el chico vestido de ropa china.

-Disculpen, mi amigo no recibió el memo, si los lastimarémos, y mucho-agregó rápidamente el pelinegro. Los guerreros solo se miraron unos a otros antes de estallar en carcajadas, dejando perplejos a los dos criminales.

-¿Esto es lo mejor que tiene Transom para lanzarnos? ¿Un chico con un zorrillo y otro con un cerdo?-preguntó Hiroki entre carcajadas, molestando a los dos chicos.

-Verán lo que es bueno-dijo el pelinegro molesto, antes de mandar a su zorrillo a pelear, seguido por el cerdo de piel crema-Para hacerlo más interesante: ¡Pirañatrones!-gritó, llamando a un segundo batallón de robots. Los chicos dejaron de reírse y se pusieron en guardia.

-Muy bien, equipo, harémos esto: Yumi, Aelita, Patrick, ustedes y yo nos encargamos de ésos payasos, Odd, Hiroki, Jeremie y William se encargan de los Pirañatrones-decidió Ulrich, y en respuesta todos asintieron con la cabeza, menos Johnny que lo miró confundido.

-¿Y yo qué hago?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Vé y busca el cristal-contestó el castaño. El menor asintió con la cabeza y corrió entre los árboles.

-Mollayléz se escapa-dijo el pelirrojo, pero cuando iba a perseguirlo Ulrich le bloqueó el paso.

-Tu pelea es con nosotros-declaró el chico firmemente, antes de sacar su Cristal Animal y lanzarlo al aire, seguido por las dos chicas y el otro castaño.

-León, ruge-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Cangrejo Violinista, Golpéalos-.

Apenas Leo, Gema, Aqua y Tanque aparecieron, se lanzaron a pelear contra el cerdo y el zorrillo. Aunque ambos animales malvados tenían una apariencia ridícula, resultaron ser un verdadero reto: al ser el más pequeño en la pelea, al zorrillo le era más fácil esquivar a Aqua y Tanque y atacarlos por sorpresa, mientras que el cerdo al ser tan robusto poseía una gran protección contra las garras de Leo y Gema. Mientras los animales peleaban entre sí, y naturalmente también lo hacían sus humanos, Odd y los demás se encargaban de liquidar a los Pirañatrones, Odd con sus garras, Hiroki con sus quillas filosas, Jeremie con su cadena y William con su látigo.

-Terminemos con esto y vayamos por el cristal-dijo el pelinegro a su compañero, quien asintió-Zorrillo, Gas Venenoso-dijo imperioso(N/a: oigan, eso hizo verso sin nada de esfuerzo XD).

-Cerdo, Vacío Hocico de Cerdo-secundó el otro.

Inmediatamente, ambos animales lanzaron sus ataques: del cuerpo del zorrillo empezó a manar un humo del mismo color que su pelaje, que apenas llegó a Aqua y Tanque los mareó por completo, así como a Aelita y a Patrick cuando el olor llegó a éllos; el cerdo, por otro lado, comenzó a aspirar aire con fuerza con su hocico, succionando todo el aire alrededor de Leo y Gema, empezando a sofocarlos tanto a éllos como a Ulrich y Yumi por la falta de aire, hasta que ambos ataques hicieron caer a los cuatro pares de humanos y animales en la inconsciencia. Los demás, al ver a sus amigos en peligro, corrieron ayudarlos, sin saber que caían en una trampa.

-Zorrillo, Gas Venenoso-dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Cerdo, Vacío Hocico de Cerdo-ordenó el pelirrojo, apuntando a los Guerreros con su bastón.

Los dos animales volvieron a lanzar sus ataques, esta vez hacia los otros guerreros, que apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando el Gas Venenoso del zorrillo alcanzó a Hiroki y a Jeremie, y el Vacío Hocico de Cerdo sofocó hasta la inconsciencia a Patrick y a William. Herb y Nicolas vieron divertidos a los ocho guerreros caídos.

-Algo me dice que si supieran que sómos nosotros, se sentirían más patéticos que nosotros-declaró Nicolas, sin darse cuenta que, nuevamente, se había insultado a sí mismo y a su compañero-¿Tomamos los cristales?-preguntó al pelinegro, quien sólo chasqueó la lengua.

-Primero robémosle a Mollaylez el Cristal del Cóndor, después de todo éllos seguiran aquí cuando volvamos-decidió el pelinegro, antes de ponerse en marcha, seguido de Nicolas.

Mientras tanto con el pelirrojo, Johnny se encontraba escalando, ya que la gema de su brazalete le indicaba que el cristal se encontraba cerca, realmente cerca. Tras escalar por un rato, la gema despidió una luz cegadora, al tiempo que un cegador resplandor granate replandecía a un par de pasos del francés. Johnny avanzó un par de pasos, y al recoger la fuente del resplanador se encontró con el Cristal Animal. El niño lo miró orgulloso antes de levantar el brazo en que tenía el brazalete, llamando a la mentora.

-Dulcea, ¡Dulcea!-dijo el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

En la Ermita, Dulcea se encontraba mirando a través de la ventana de la sala, cuando la gema de su diadema empezó a brillar. Se llevó una mano, con los dedos índice y corazón extendidos, a la sien, y se concentro, pero al oír el grito de Johnny en su cabeza se desequilibró un poco, pero rápidamense te recuperó.

-Jonathan, no tan fuerte-dijo la mujer, en contacto telepático con el niño.

-_Lo siento, pero quería decirte que encontré el Cristal del Cóndor_-dijo el menor orgulloso, cuya voz se oía en la mente de la guerrera.

-Muy bien, Jonathan, te enviaré a Libby para que puedas usar tu Ataque Final-declaró la rubia, antes de llamar a Libby con un chiflido. La liebre acudió hacia élla-vé y ayuda a Jonathan-le dijo, mientras abría un portal, enviando a la liebre a ayudar a su humano.

Volviendo con Johnny, el esperaba pacientemente a su liebre, cuando oyó un estrepitoso ruido de entre los árboles, y al darse vuelta se encontró con los dos villanos.

-Mira lo que encontramos-dijo el pelinegro a su compañero-un niño perdido-agregó burlón.

-Algo muy malo…para él, claro está, Herb-secundó el de la máscara de cerdo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo-quiero decir…número dos-se corrigió a sí mismo. Johnny en respuesta lanzó ambos cristales al aire.

-Gorila, sobrecárgalos; Cóndor, magnétizalos-anunció, mientras que de los cristales surgían luces del mismo color que éstos. De la luz amarilla surgió Mowgli, y de la luz granate surgió un cóndor cuyo plumaje era del mismo color-Mowgli, Connor, vayan por éllos-dijo, mandando a sus dos animales al combate.

-¿El mocoso tiene los dos cristales?-preguntó Nicolas anonadado. Herb sólo gruñó.

-¿Y? Venzámoslo y tendremos ambos cristales-declaró, antes de mirar a su animal-vé por éllos-ordenó, y el zorrillo obedecó. Nicolas también mandó a su cerdo a pelear.

Aunque habían resultado tener ventaja conta Leo y los demás animales, ahora contra Connor la habían perdido, porqué más que nada éste tenía la ventaja de volar, que combinada con la agilidad de Mowgli hacían una combinación de cuidado, mientras el cóndor apaleaba al zorrillo y el gorila al cerdo. Finalmente, Herb y Nicolas quisieron ganar algo de ventaja en la pelea.

-Zorrillo, Gas Venenoso-dijo el pelinegro, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Cerdo, Vacío Hocico de Cerdo-ordenó el pelirrojo, apuntando a los Mowgli con su bastón.

Ambos animales lanzaron sus ataques, pero lo que no se esperaron fue lo que pasó a continación: ambos animales del pelirrojo, que se encontraban espalda con espalda, en el momento en que los dos ataques enemigos se lanzaron, se quitaron del camino, por lo cual el cerdo terminó aspirando el gas venenoso del zorrillo, dejando al animal de granja muy enfermo. Ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro enojados.

-Tu cerdo aspiró mi ataque venenoso-le reclamó el Guerrero Zorrillo a su compañero.

-Tu zorrillo enfermó a mi cerdo-replicó el Guerrero Cerdo a su vez. Se fijaron en Johnny cuando lo oyeron reír.

-Miren lo que es un ataque-dijo el chico misterioso, antes de mirar a sus dos animales-Cóndor, Campo Magnético; Gorila, Embate Eléctrico-ordenó.

El cuerpo de Connor empezó a generar una gran cantidad de energía, concentrándose todo en su pico en forma de esfera, la cuál disparó hacia el espacio entre el cerdo y el zorrillo, dónde empezó a atraerlos hasta que ambos animales acabaron pegados el uno al otro. Mowgli aprovechó eso para lanzar su ataque eléctrico, dejando heridos a los dos animales y rabiando a sus dueños.

-Y lo mejor está por venir-declaró el francés, mientras un portal se abría a sus espalda, del cual surgió Libby. Johnny extendió la mano, la liebre se volvió un cuerpo de luz que salió disparado a la mano del niño, donde se volvió el cristal, el cuál Johnny lanzó al aire-A toda marcha, Liebre-anunció, trayendo a Libby a la pelea.

-Espera-empezó a razonar el de traje color crema-si ya tiene a los tres animales, ¿no significa que…?-no pudo terminar la pregunta por el miedo.

-Oh, si-dijo el niño con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de empezar a concentrarse. Cada uno de sus animales desprendió una luz de su respectivo color-sientan el Poder la Luz: ¡Súper Choque!-gritó, lanzando el último ataque.

Los tres animales del bosque empezaron a acumular eléctricidad, y cuando acumularon una gran cantidad, la dispararon: Libby dio un fuerte barrido con sus orejas, Connor batió las alas con fuerza, y Mowgli aplaudió fuertemente. Cada uno disparó un potente rayo, dando un total de tres poderosas descargas, las cuales les dieron de lleno al cerdo y al zorrillo, destruyéndolos y mandando a volar a sus humanos.

Una vez pasado el peligro, Johnny regresó a la normalidad, y al pasar los tres cristales por su brazalete materializó a Mowgli, Libby y a Connor, este último como un pequeño cóndor de plumaje granate, de cuello corto y cabezón. Fue cuando recordó a sus amigos y, seguido por sus animales, corrió a socorrerlos.

Cuando el pelirrojo llegó con sus amigos, los encontró a todos inconscientes, ya regresados a la normalidad, y uno a uno los ayudo a despertar. Cuando todos estuvieron de vuelta en sí, vieron que los dos villanos ya no estaban.

-Ese cerdo absorbió todo nuestro aire-se quejó William molesto.

-Al menos tu no aguantaste el hedor de ese zorrillo…ewwww-dijo Hiroki asqueado, llevándose una mano a la nariz.

-Lo importante es que tenemos un nuevo cristal-declaró Ulrich, soltando un suspiro.

-Y con este son veinte-dijo Odd, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Y hubieran visto el Ataque Final tan genial que me tocó-dijo Johnny emocionado-ansió contarselo a Dulcea-agregó súper feliz, pero fue cuando recordó algo-acabo de acordarme…-dijo, llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Yumi.

-Cuando iba a pelear contra los dos chicos, el pelirrojo llamó al otro "Herb"-contó el pelirrojo a sus amigos, extrañándolos.

-¿Ustedes creen que…?-empezó a preguntar Jeremie, dejando pensativos, antes de empezar a reírse a carcajadas.

-Naaaah-dijeron todos entre risas.

Y así, los chicos abrieron el portal y se dirigieron a casa, mientras oían atentos la historia de Johnny de cómo venció a los dos criminales. Hablando de Herb y Nicolas, el par ya estaba de vuelta en el Laboratorio, donde tenían que hacerle cuentas al Doctor Willow.

-Señor-empezó Herb-me temo que Johnny Mollayléz ya se hizo del Cristal del Cóndor-anunció nervioso, temeroso de lo que su líder les haría.

-Si-concordó Nicolas-te dije que aprovecharamos que los demás estaban noqueados para tomar sus cristales-le dijo a Herb, quien rápidamente le hizo señas para pedirle silencio.

-Tuvieron la oportunidad de recuperar los demás cristales, ¿y no la aprovecharon?-preguntó fúrico el cerebro, mientras el líquido de su tanque empezó a hervir, asustando a los dos adolescentes. Herb miró molesto a Nicolas.

-Te odio, ¿lo sabes?-le preguntó molesto. Sabía que este día no acabaría bien…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Pueden creer que llegamos a los 20 animales? Ya casi tienen a todo el grupo, sólo faltan siete más. En fin, dejen muchos reviews

Yumi DarkHeart: trankila, el estara bn, tiene a su ulrich para ke lo cuide XD

Ikaros-san: Tal vez solo se un error de pagina, ya pasara

anonimo: lo que más me gusta de ke comentes es siempre preguntas lo ke no hayas entendido, y con gusto te respondo:

En efecto, los cada uno cuenta con un "equipo" de tres cristales que se complementan entre si. Si bien cuando cada uno obtiene un nuevo cristal consiguen un nuevo ataque, cuando los tres cristales de cada equipo estan juntos, cada uno tiene acceso a un "Ataque Final", una poderosa tecnica de combate que hace uso de los tres animales, por dar un ejemplo el Súper Choque de Johnny necesita de Mowgli, Libby y Connor, ya que los tres juntos atacan con su electricidad.

Sobre Patrick y su elemento, hay tres grupos de guerreros animales, los Guerreros Terra(de animales terrestres), los Guerreros Celestix(animaales voladores) y los Guerreros Oceanide(animales marinos), y los chicos estan agrupados así:

Guerreros Terra: Ulrich, Odd y Johnny

Guerreros Celestix: Jeremie, Yumi y William

Guerreros Oceanide: Aelita, Hiroki y Patrick

el grupo al que pertenece cada uno es determinado si su animal primario es un animal terrestre, volador o marino("los lideres de equipo"(los que nombre primero en cada grupo) son los que tienen tres animales del mismo campo). El elemento de Patrick es la Tierra porque aunque el cangrejo violinista es un animal marino, vive en el fondo del mar, donde hay rocas y arena, cosa que me hizo elegirlo, ya que como había usado otros elementos para los Guerreros Terra y Celestix, necesitaba un Guerrero Oceanide que estuviera relacionado con la tierra.

Los armadillos son una familia de mamíferos placentarios del orden Cingulata. Se caracterizan por poseer un caparazón dorsal formado por las placas yuxtapuestas, ordenadas por lo general en filas transversales, con cola bastante larga y extremidades cortas, cocidos como cachicamos en venezuela(si buscas en google te salen millares de imágenes de estos animalitos). El Turquí no es nada q ue ver con el color turquesa, es solo un nombre mas corto para el azul marino.

Ojala esto responda todas tus dudas, aunque me esperaba más que preguntaras lo que es un ñu, porque esos animales son menos conocidos que los armadillos, en fin, y concuerdo contigo, el tango es muy romantico, y si deseas bailarlo siempre puedes tomar clases.

helena: el titulo lo pense xke casi se diria en eso consiste el Impacto de Tierra de Patrick

KmiKumicu : pues lo de kien gano lo dejo a tu criterio, y lo del tango lo tendras que averiguar a lo largo de la serie. Muajaja… ay son tan malo XD

Morcego: ya sabes lo ke dicen, si molestas a un personaje es ke t gusta mucho XD

Aprovecho la oportunidad para devolver el saludo a anonimo y agradecerle su interés, me encuentro perfectamente.


	19. Lobo Solitario

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 19: Lobo Solitario

Era una noche de luna llena, cubierta por tenebrosos nubarrones negros, en los misteriosos Montes Cárpatos, Rumania, se oía la triste melodía de una flauta, que provenía de una sombra misteriosa, que aún en la penumbra se notaba una cosa… ese ser era todo menos humano. De un momento a otro, el extraño ente detuvo su música, y miró al cielo en tinieblas.

-Dos mil años esperando, y presiento que el nuevo portador ha surgido, sólo será cosa comprobar si es digno del Último Animal de la Oscuridad-dijo con un voz seca y aspera, mientras extraía un objeto de las ropas que traía: una esfera de crista de color plata, con la figura de un lobo dentro, con la mirada hacia abajo y con la pata delatera izquierda ligeramente curveada. El cristal erradió una fuerte luz plateada, iluminando el bosque y mostrando la cara del extraño ser: una cara que parecía la máscara negra de un lobo, a través de la cuál se veían dos intimidantes ojos amarillos…

Era de tarde en París, y en la casa William se encontraba el mencionado, mirado nostálgico el atardecer desde su ventana. No sabía a qué se debía esa nostalgia, simplemente tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, algo que lo involucraba a él. Fue en ese momento que su brazalete brilló con su típico resplandor negro, indicándole que Dulcea lo llamaba. Sin más se levantó, salió de su casa y se dirigió a la Ermita, donde su novia y amigos lo esperaban junto a la guerrera, quién ya hacía el ritual de radiestesia. Finalmente, la rubia hizo una exclamación triunfal, dando a entender que lo había encontrado.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el cristal, Dulcea?-preguntó Ulrich a la mentora.

-En los Montes Cárpatos, cerca de Rumania-sentenció Dulcea. Hiroki tragó saliva.

-¿Rumania? O sea, ¿Cerca de Transilvania? ¿Con vampiros, hombres lobo, etcétera?-preguntó el niño japonés nervioso. Jeremie bufó molesto.

-No seas ridículo, Hiroki, no existen tal cosa como los vampiros o los hombres lobo, simplemente la ciencia no tiene tiempo para creer en mitos nni superticiones como esas-dijo el rubio, molesto por la inocencia del menor.

-Debo decirte, Jeremie, que tu ciencia tampoco debería tener tiempo para creer en tal cosa como cristales mágicos con los poderes de los animales-dijo Dulcea, callando el comentario del rubio-sólo porqué la ciencia no crea en ello no significa que no sea real, recuerda esas palabras, pueden terminar salvándote la vida-declaró, y Jeremie sólo pudo bajar la mirada, aceptando el consejo de la mentora.

Dulcea abrió el portal, y los chicos lo atravesaron, dejando a la mentora con un extraño presentimiento: cuando encontró el cristal, sintió una extraña fuerza, algo que le advertía que recuperar ese cristal en particular no sería tarea fácil. Cuando los chicos atravesaron el portal, se encontraron en un bosque completamente sumido en las sombras causadas por las nubes que tapaban la luna.

-Dios, este lugar es tenebroso-dijo Odd, pegándose un poco a Ulrich, sacándole un enorme sonrojo al alemán-no puedo evitar sentir que va a pasar algo malo-agregó, pegandose aún más al castaño, haciendo profundizar el sonrojo.

-No tan malo para Ulrich-comentó Hiroki en voz baja a Johnny, sacándole risas al pelirrojo, antes de que el mayor le diera un tremendo golpe en la cabeza por su ocurrencia.

-Bien, no encontrarémos el cristal quedandonos aquí a partirle la maceta a Hiroki, ¿o sí, Ulrich?-preguntó William a su amigo, antes de emprender el camino hacia el cristal, siendo él quien encabezaba el grupo.

-¿Qué le pasa a William?-preguntó Aelita a Yumi en voz baja.

-No lo sé, jamás lo vi así, ni cuando estaba del lado de Xana-contestó la japonesa, sumamente preocupada-ha estado así desde que estabamos en la Ermita-agregó.

-¿Será que el nuevo cristal es el último de los suyos?-preguntó Odd.

-No lo sé, ni cuando Patrick ni Johnny encontraron a sus últimos animales se pusieron así-comentó la pelinegra, antes de mirar a su novio con preocupación.

Mientras tanto, a kilometros de allí, Sissi y Mullion reaparecían nuevamente. A la pelinegra le parecía molesto que Herb y Nicolas se atrevieran a dejarla ir sola con Mullion por el Cristal del Lobo sólo porque "seguían muy adoloridos del castigo tan severo del Doctor Willow". Por favor, si el cerebrote sólo los había puesto en un potro mientras les propinaba fortísimas descargas eléctricas, no era para tanto. Aún molesta, la menor sacó el cristal que tenía en su bolsillo: era de color lavanda crepúsculo, y en el interior tenía la figura de un nariz de corazón (N/a: una subespecie de murciélago).

-Espíritu del Nariz de Corazón-dijo la pelinegra, mientras una luz color lavanda crepúsculo la envolvía. Al disolverse, la chica usaba un pantalón ajustado de cuero, top de cuero, guanteletes y antifaz, todo del color del cristal, además de una gargantilla de plata con forma de corazón con alas de murciélago, cuya piedra era del mismo color que su atuendo. Su arma era una simple cadena.

Casi de inmediato, el hombre de color sacó el suyo propio: era de color negro ahumado, y la figura dentro era la de un un murciélago mastín.

-Espíritu del Murciélago Mastín-dijo el cazador, mientras una luz color negro ahumado lo envolvía. Cuando se disolvió, Mullion usaba un nuevo traje: una gabadina de cuello alto color negro ahumado, pantalones de lona del mismo color, botas de trabajo, y cinturón ancho de metal, y su arma era un guante con garras tipo Freddy Kruegger-vamos-fue todo lo que le dijo a su compañera antes de emprender la marcha.

-Si, si, ya voy-dijo la chica con indiferencia, antes de seguir al mayor.

Volviendo a los chicos, llegaron a un claro, iluminado únicamente por la luz de las estrellas, cuando oyeron el sonido de una flauta. Era una canción lenta y melancólica, con la dulzura de un dulce envenenado, pues el ritmo que tenía llegaba a poner los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué será esa música?-preguntó Yumi curiosa, además de temerosa.

-No lo sé, no puedo distinguir de donde viene-declaró Ulrich, mirando a ambos lados.

De pronto, la música de la flauta se detuvo, y una figura envuelta por la sombras se plantó enfrente de los guerreros. Aún con la penumbra, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que no era humano

-Ustedes…-dijo el ser con un susurro-¿son los Herederos de Animaria? Si son sólo niños-declaró, con sumo desprecio en su voz.

-¿Tu quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes quiénes somos?-preguntó Ulrich, poniéndose en posición de combate, listo para lo que viniera.

En ese momento, la luna salió de detrás de las nubes, mostrando al extraño frente a los guerreros: tenía la cabeza de un lobo, que daba la alusión de que usaba una máscara negra, con un cuerno surgiéndole en su frente, toda su ropa era negra, que incluía un abrigo de cuero, pantalón, cinturón, botas y guantes, su cabello era gris y alborotado. Lo que más asustó a los chicos fueron sus ojos, que eran duros y de un inquietante color amarillo. Tenia una especie de pieza curvea de piedra negra pulida, con tres agujeros en la parte más ancha, la cual los chicos adivinaron era una flauta, lo que significaba que era él quien tocaba. Al verlo, Hiroki pegó un grito al aire.

-¿Ves Jeremie? Te dije que los hombres lobo si existían-dijo el niño al rubio, quien no pudo replicar por la sorpresa de ver a esa criatura.

-Soy Zen-Aku, Guerrero de Animaria, Protector del Último Animal de la Oscuridad-se presentó a sí mismo, sorprendiendo a los chicos por la revelación, principalmente a William.

-Quiere decir que…¿tu tienes mi último cristal?-preguntó el chico con cautela.

-No-dijo el ser, sorprendiendo a los chicos-yo tengo el Último Cristal de la Oscuridad, si es tuyo o no lo decidirás tú- declaró el licántropo, mientras hacia un movimiento rápido con la mano en la cual tenía su flauta, convirtiendo el instrumento en una especie de espada con forma de media luna.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y, tras asentir de forma afirmativa, devolvieron a los animales a su forma de cristal y se transformaron.

-Espíritu del León-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Halcón-.

-Guerreros Animales, unidos-dijeron todos una vez transformados.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que los chicos terminaban de transformarse, Zen-Aku se lanzó al combate contra los chicos, quienes se pusieron en guardia para enfrentar al hombre lobo.

Yumi lanzó sus dos abanicos, al tiempo que Aelita lanzaba dos rayoss de luz, pero Zen-Aku bloqueó ambos ataques con su espada, antes de atacar a ambas chicas con su espada, catapultándolas a un árbol a cada una.

Odd intentó lastimarlo con sus garras, Hiroki con las quillas de su tabla, Jeremie le lanzó varias kunais y shurikens y Patrick intentó asestarle varios golpes, pero no llegaron ni a acercarse pues el hombre lobo dibujó un arco con su espada, lanzndo una especie de media luna luminosa, que impactó a los cuatro chicos, derribándolos de golpe.

Ulrich y Johnny intentaron atacar a Zen-Aku, el alemán con su espada y el pelirrojo con su vara, pero el lycan bloqueó ambas armas limpiamente, antes de golpear a ambos chicos con su sable.

Finalmente, William intervino, atacando al "villano" con su látigo, el cual Zen-Aku alcanzó a esquivar por los pelos, antes de lanzar una onda de energía contra el austríaco, quien también apenasa logró esquivar.

-Terminaré con esto-dijo Zen-Aku con seriedad-Ataque de Luna Nueva-anunció.

De inmediato, el licántropo dibujó un circulo completo con la punta de su espada, y al volver al punto de inicio lanzó una fuerte cuchillada de luz, que impactó a los chicos, derribando a los nueve.

-¿Estos son los nuevos portadores de los Cristales Animales? Tiene que ser una broma-dijo el hombre lobo despectivo, ganandose miradas venenosas de los chicos.

No lejos de allí, Mullion y Sissi observaban el combate entre los chicos y el hombre lobo, sorprendidos por lo fácil que había derrotado a los Herederos de Animaria. Sissi dio un silbido de admiración, mientras Mullion sólo bufó.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-¿Qué importa? ¿no lo oíste? Si lo derrotamos, nos quedaremos con el Cristal del Lobo-dijo el hombre con su típica sonrisa sádica, antes de sacar su cristal y lanzarlo al aire-Murciélago Mastín, vé por él-gritó. Una luz negro ahumado surgió del cristal, y se transformó en un enorme murciélago mastín de pelaje negro ahumado.

Sissi, deseosa de pelear y arrasar también a Yumi y a Odd, la primera por viejos rencores y al segundo porque ultimamense te veía muy apegado a Ulrich, sacó su propio cristal e imitó al mayor, lanzándolo al aire.

-Nariz de Corazón, rómpeselos a ellos-dijo con una malvada sonrisa. Una luz color lavanda crepúsculo surgió del cristal, materializándose como un murciélago nariz de corazón de pelaje del mismo color. Una vez invocados ambos animales, cada humano subió a su propio animal y fueron volando a la pelea.

Volviendo a la pelea entre el animario y los chicos, Zen-Aku había barrido con los chicos con suma facilidad, y Ulrich no estaba seguro que él y sus amigos pudieran soportar otro ataque cómo el que había lanzado. Con paso lento, el hombre lobo se acercó al alemán, y al levantar la vista, Ulrich vio que lo miraba con ojo critico, el cual le causó una fea sensación en el estómago pues esa mirada le recordaba demasiado a su padre.

-Se supone que tu eres el líder, y no puedes vencerme…patético-fue lo que dijo Zen-Aku, y esas palabras hicieron enfurecer al castaño, pero el dolor causado por el ataque del licántropo no le permitía moverse.

De la nada, empezaron a oírse los chillidos de unos murciélagos, y al alzar la vista vieron a los dos criminales, ambos subidos en un par de murciélagos. Al verlos, Hiroki pegó otro grito.

-¿Ves Jeremie? También existen los vampiros-le dijo al de lentes, a quien sólo le bajo una gotita por la sien.

-Hiroki, esos son Mullion y La Pelinegra-le dijo el rubio, avergonzado por la inocencia del niño.

-Tú-dijo Mullion, señalando a Zen-Aku con la mano en que llevaba su guante-dijiste que a quien te derrote le entregaras el Cristal del Lobo, ¿no es así?-le preguntó. Zen-Aku no contestó.

-Pues prepárate para entregárnoslo, pues es imposible que nos venzas-dijo la chica altanera, antes de saltar de su murciélago y atacar al hombre lobo con su cadena, seguida de Mullion, quien apuntaba al oponente con sus garras.

Zen-Aku se puso en guardia, y de un solo movimiento de su espada repelió los ataques de los dos criminales. Sissi, molesta por lo pasado, atacó con más furia al hombre lobo, quien casi sin esfuerzo bloqueaba los ataques de la pelinegra. Finalmente, dio una fuerte cuchillada, lastimando a la chica y disparándola contra un árbol. Caminó un par de pasos hacia la pelinegra y, poniéndole la punta de su espada en el mentón, la obligó a levantar la vista.

-Los Guerreros no pudieron vencerme, y ellos poseen los Cristales Verdaderos, ¿realmente creyeron que podrían ganarme con copias baratas?-le preguntó despectivamente. Sissi en respuesta rió por lo bajo.

-No, pero si creímos que bastaría para distraerte-dijo la chica burlona-Nariz de Corazón, Ola de la Oscuridad-gritó, ordenándole a su animal lanzar su ataque.

El nariz de corazón, inmediatamente, empezó a arder en llamas, antes de descomponerse en varios murciélagos ardientes, que atacaron en conjunto a Zen-Aku, abrasándolo con su fuego.

-Y yo te tengo esto: Murciélago Mastín, Rasguño Nocturno-dijo, dándole la señal a su animal.

El murciélago mastín empezó a volar a toda velocidad contra el hombre lobo, y a medio camino sus alas brillaron con un intenso resplandor negro, antes de atacar a Zen-Aku con estas. El hombre lobo rodó por el suelo, lastimado por el efecto de ambos ataques, y miró con furia a ambos criminales, quienes reían burlones mientras la pelinegra se levantaba.

-Creo que eso significa que ganamos el cristal-dijo la chica burlona. Zen-Aku se levantó y recogió su arma.

-Atacar a un oponente mientras está distraído…vergonzoso-sentenció el hombre lobo, señalando al par con su sable-ustedes no tienen honor, y mientras yo viva no tendrán el Cristal del Lobo-declaró, con furia en la voz. Mullion por su parte rió por lo bajo.

-Ya lo oíste, niña: dijo "mientras él viva"-dijo sugiriente el mayor.

-Así que si muere, nos podemos quedar con el cristal-razonó la pelinegra, antes de chasquear los dedos, dandole la señal al murciélago.

Mientras tanto los chicos, que recién se recuperaban del ataque de Zen-Aku, vieron al hombre lobo pelear contra Mullion y su compañera, y a los dos pillos alistándose para atacar, y seguro asesinar, al licántropo.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo-declaró Ulrich.

-¿Luego de que nos barrió como escobas? Que se cuide solo-dijo Hiroki, ganadose un zape por parte de su hermana.

-Ulrich tiene razón, no podemos dejaer que lo maten-dijo Aelita preocupada.

-Sin mencionar que no pueden llevarse el cristal-agregó Jeremie.

Pero cuando los chicos iban a acercarse, fueron vistos por Mullion, quien gruñó molesto.

-Lo siento, pero ésta es una fiesta privada, ¡Pirañatrones!-dijo, invocando a los hombres pez-no importa si no ganan, sólo distráiganlos mientras nos llevamos el cristal-ordenó, y los robots corrieron a cumplir la orden. Los chicos, en respuesta, sacaron sus respectivos cristales y los lanzaron al aire.

-León, ruge-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Gorila, sobrecárgalos-.

-Golpéalos, Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Tiburón, Desgárralos-.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-.

-Muciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

Inmediatamente, los nueve animales se encontraban en el prado, todos listos para pelear. Para sorpresa de William, Ulrich lo tomó del hombro, llamando su atención.

-William, tu ve a ayudar a Zen-Aku, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los Pirañatrones-le dijo el castaño, a lo que el peliazul sólo asintió con la cabeza, antes de ponerse en camino, seguido de cerca de Umbra.

Volviendo a la pelea entre Zen-Aku, Mullion y Sissi, el hombre lobo estaba en problemas: por la cobardía de ambos villanos, el apenas tenía tiempo de reaccionar, entre los ataques de Ola de la Oscuridad de la pelinegra y los Rasguños Nocturnos del hombre de color. Tras recibir otro ataque del par, era evidente que el hombre lobo no resistiría mucho más castigo.

-¿Por qué simplemente no te rindes y nos das el cristal?-preguntó la pelinegra despectiva.

-Nunca-dijo el licántropo entre jadeos. Mullion sonrió con malicia

-Que así sea-sentenció finalmente, antes de que junto con Sissi alistara el tiro de gracia…

-Ala Espeluznante-oyeron que decía la voz de William, acompañada del azote de su látigo, antes de que los dos murciélagos fueran atacados por una horda de estos. Inmediatamente, el austriaco se puso junto al hombre lobo-¿Estás bien, viejo?-preguntó, poniendo una mano en el hombro.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que dijo el hombre lobo.

Mientras tanto, Umbra peleaba como podía contra los otros dos murciélagos, cosa que era simplemente dificil. Al ver a su animal en problemas, el chico chirrió los dientes.

-Umbra no puede pelear solo contra esos dos-declaró el chico, muy molesto.

-Tal vez esto pueda ayudar-dijo Zen-Aku, llamando la atención de William, antes de entregarle el cristal color plata. El cristal dio un destello de su mismo color apenas tocó la mano del peliazul.

-¿No se suponía que para obtener esto no debía vencerte?-preguntó el chico extrañado.

-No-dijo simplemente el licántropo-la prueba era mostrarme que eras digno de portar el Último Cristal de la Oscuridad, tu has pasado, el cristal es tuyo por derecho-declaró. William sólo asintió con la cabeza, antes de lanzar el cristal al aire.

-Lobo, aúlla en la noche-gritó, mientras del cristal surgía una luz plateada, que se convirtió en un enorme lobo de pelaje plateado-muy bien, Wolfgang, ayuda a Umbra-ordenó el chico, y el lobo corrió a obedecer a su humano.

El lobo se le abalanzó al murciélago mastín, derribándolo del vuelo, y dejándole a Umbra al nariz de corazón. Mientras los dos murciélagos peleaban entre sí, el lobo y el murciélago restante se atacaban el uno al otro, el quiróptedo con garras y colmillos y el canico sólo con colmillos. Finalmente, William decidió poner fin al combate.

-Murciélago, Ala Espeluznante; Lobo, Aullido Explosivo-ordenó, azotando con fuerza su látigo.

Mientras Umbra lanzaba su ataqe contra el nariz de corazón, Wolfgang lanzó su propio ataque contra el murciélago mastín: el pelaje del lobo empezó a brillar, particularmente su hocico, y al aullr, un rayo color plateado se disparó de éste, dándole de lleno al animal volador y derribándolo, junto con el nariz de corazón, quedando ambos animales muy lastimados.

-Creo que nececsitarás algo más-declaró Zen-Aku, antes de alzar la mano derecha a la altura de su cara, con los dedos pulgar, índice y corazón completamente extendidos.

En la Ermita, mientras Dulcea esperaba a los chicos, los animales auxiliares jugaban juntos, cuando de pronto Poe empezó a brillar, antes de convertirse en una masa de luz que salió disparada hacia el horizonte, para sorpresa de la mentora y de los demás animales.

Volviendo a los Cárpatos, William vio como una estela de luz color morado metálico bajaba del cielo directo a el, y al alzar la mano vio que se trataba del Cristal del Cuervo. El austriaco miró al hombre lobo, quien se mantuvo inexpresivo, y asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo el mensaje, antes de lanzar el cristal al aire.

-Cuervo, domínalos-gritó, invocando a Poe al combate.

-No puede ser-dijo Mullion, mudo de la sorpresa.

-Si puede-dijo William, con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras cada uno de sus animales era envuelto en un resplandor de su respectivo color-ahora serán testigos del Poder de la Oscuridad: ¡Meteoro de la Oscuridad!-gritó enérgico, mientras azotaba su látigo con fuerza.

Al tiempo que William ordenaba el ataque, una bola de energía oscura se formaba en la boca de cada uno de sus animales, que cuando cada una alcanzó un tamaño considerable dispararon hacia los dos muciélagos, uniéndose a medio camino en una enorme esfera oscura, que impactó a ambos animales y los destruyó, mandando a volar a los dos humanos, que dejaron detrás estelas color lavanda crepúsculo y negro ahumado. Con los dos criminales vencidos, William regresó a la normalidad y pasó los tres cristales por su brazalete, materializando a Umbra y a Poe, y al pasar el de Wolfgang, el que apareció fue un cachorro de lobo. Fue en ese momento cuando los demás se le unieron.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Jeremie.

-¿Qué creen ustedes?-preguntó William en respuesta, mostrándoles a sus, ahora, tres animales. Yumi gritó emocionada antes de abrazar a su novio, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Luego de felicitar a su amigo, los chicos notaron en que Zen-Aku se alejaba.

-Zen-Aku, ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Aelita preocupada.

-El Guerrero de la Oscuridad obtuvo al Lobo, no hay razón para seguir aquí-sentenció el lobo, mirando por sobre el hombro a los Guerreros.

-¿Y si vienes con nosotros? Dulcea estará feliz de saber que hay más animarios con vida-sugirió Odd, más el hombre lobo solo negó con la cabeza.

-No…por ahora no-fue todo lo que dijo, antes de seguir caminando, pero paró en seco y volvió a mirar a nuestros héroes-sean pacientes, Hijos de Animaria, volverémos a encontrarnos-fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Ya con la misión cumplida, Hiroki abrió el portal a la Ermita, donde los chicos dejaron a los animales con Dulcea, antes de regresar cada quien a su casa. Esa misma noche, una noche de luna llena, ya en su hogar, en su habitación, William meditó sobre las palabras de Zen-Aku, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Si…volverémos a encontrarnos…Hermano-murmuró el peliazul. A lo lejos, se escuchó a un lobo aullar a la luna llena…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ojala no piensen que plajee a dragon oscuro por usar también a Zen Aku en este capitulo, es que me pareció perfecto para el Cristal del Lobo por obvias razones, en fin, ya se han echado un nuevo animal al saco, sólo faltan seis animales más. En fin, dejen muchos reviews

Ikaros-san: chica, no presiones a un artista, tendrás tu yaoi, se paciente

anonimo: no me molestan tus dudas, al contrario.

Si, se podría decir que el Súper Choque de Johnnny es como el Trueno de Pikachu, solo que más poderoso, y sobre lo de atacar los tres miembros de un equipo juntos, lo siento es información confidencial, contartela seria dar spoilers, espero entiendas.

Sobre lo de los parentezcos entre los animales de cada equipo, es la siguiente(trae una botana que es medio larga):

Como habras notado, cada uno de los chicos tiene un "titulo" con el ke se presentan cuando se tranforman(pe. Odd es el Guerrero Felino), este titulo es más que solo elegancia, sino que lo reciben por un rasgo de similitud de los tres animales que cada uno tiene a su disposicion, por ejemplo, los tres guerreros que ya tienen sus tres animales: Patrick es el Guerrero Rudo por que sus tres animales usan la fuerza bruta, William es el Guerrero Gótico porque cada uno de sus animales son principalmente nocturnos, y Johnny es el Guerrero Bosque porque sus tres animales viven en bosques o selvas.

Espero que esto aclare tus dudas.

helena: pues tendrás que esperar, pero tranquila falta poco para que ellos tengan sus ataques finales.

KmiKumicu : el xke los chicos solo llevan a los animales primarios es muy simple, es xke para ellos resulta mas facil llevar solo los primarios, los cuales naturalmente llevan en su forma de animal chibi, ya que llevar a los, ahora, veintiun animales sería muy complicado, tanto en forma de animal chibi como en forma de cristal, el xke los malos llevan solo un cristal artificial es facil, como Transom, alias "la señora del ego gigantesco" los crea, esta siempre segura de que con uno a cada uno les bastara para vencer a los chicos(y aun tras 19 fracasos les tiene una enfermiza confianza), y si lo dices por el cerdo y el zorrillo, es ke los chicos los subestimaron. Ahora viste que fue un ente mucho masa poderoso quien barrió con el ekipo.

NinaYuriko: Me alegra que mi nuevo fic te llamara la atencion, significa mucho para mi, y tranquila, cuando tenga algo bueno para My Beloved Odd lo podre continuar, por el momento pido paciencia. Y sobre el porqué el daimonion de Odd en My Beloved Odd es varón es simple: al comienzo dejé claro que algunos daimonion son del mismo sexo que su humano, como Odd con el suyo. Bueno, mi teoría del porqué es que dichos humanos se sienten más agusto estando conectados con un ente de su mismo sexo que con uno del opuesto.

Nuevamente aprovecho para agradecer el interés de anonimo y a NinaYuriko, por mencionar solo a dos, tanto en el fic como en mi persona y devolverles los saludos.


	20. De Fiesta en Rio

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 20: De Fiesta en Rio

En la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro, a mitad del famoso Carnaval de Rio, la gente se divertía enormemente, movidos por la música, las luces y la decoración, algunos viendo embelasados las comparsas y por las brillantes luces de los carros alegóricos. Nadie notó el cristal encontrado en la cima de una palmera, de color naranja, con la figura de una boa constrictor en su interior. Y cuando el cristal desprendió una luz anaranjada tampoco fue notado, pues las personas pensaron que era parte de la iluminación…

Era de tarde en la casa Ishiyama, y Hiroki se encontraba en su habitación, sumido en un aburrimiento letárgico (N/a: podria hacer la tarea… para variar xD).

-Estoy aburrido-anunció el niño japonés-veré que hay en la tele-decidió, antes de tomar el control remoto de su televisión y encendarla, dando primero en un programa de química-aburrido-declaró, antes de cambiar de canal, dando en un reporte del clima-aburrido-volvió a decir, cambiando de canal, dando en uno de cocina-aburrido-dijo, en un tono más alto, antes de cambiar de canal, dando en una telenovela-pero ¿Qué demonios…?-dijo el chico, antes de cambiar rápidamente de canal, dando en una caricatura de su país, más precisamente Pretty Cure, la cual recién estaba en el openning. Hiroki se quedó viendo la pantalla por unos segundos. Casi inmediatamente, Yumi entró en el cuarto.

-Oye, Hiroki…-empezó a decir la pelinegra, parando en seco al ver el espectáculo: subido en su mesa, su hermanito cantaba el tema del anime de chicas, bailando al ritmo de la música. Cuando Hiroki se dio la vuelta, haciendo pose de diva pop, su cara cambio a una de shock al ver a su hermana parada en su puerta, quien rápidamente la cerró con suavidad. Un segundo después se oyeron toquidos, llamando la atención el menor.

-Oye, Hiroki…-dijo nuevamente la mayor, encontrándose con una escena diferente: su hermano estaba de frente a la televisión, arrodillado como si rezara, y cuando se dio vuelta, Yumi notó que Hiroki usaba unos lentes que Dios sepa de donde los sacó.

-¿Si, Hermana?-preguntó el menor, desinteresado.

-Creo que lo imaginé, por un momento pensé que estabas cantando el tema de Pretty Cure, eso hubiera sido raro, hasta para ti-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa de medio lado. Hiroki empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué haría esa tontería? Ni siquiera estoy viendo ese programa-dijo el niño, soltando una risita nerviosa-la televisión está en un canal mue interesante, mira-agregó, señalando lo que "veía", un aburrido torneo de ajedrez.

-OK…-fue todo lo que dijo la chica, antes de recordar para lo que había ido-casi lo olvido, Dulcea llamó, quiere que vayamos ahora a la Ermita-le dijo a su hermanito, quien sólo suspiró.

-Si Dulcea nos llamó, ¿Por qué yo no recibí el mensaje?-preguntó el niño, mientras se sacaba los lentes.

-Pues no sé, tal vez no escuchaste, pero tu voz se oía en los brazaletes de todos, y todos escuchabamos lo que hacías-explicaba la mayor. Hiroki, al oír la parte de "todos escuchamos lo que hacías" abrió los ojos como platos, mientras su cara se ponía más y más roja.

-Pues… este… yo…-empezó a decir el niño, sin saber como explicarse-torpe, torpe, TORPE-se gritaba el japonés totalmente histérico, mientras picaba constantemente la gema de su brazalete (N/a: para los ke no se dieron cuenta, me base en el corto de Vocaloid "el momento vergonzoso de Len" para esa escena xD).

Una vez acabado el ataque de histéria post-vergüenza de Hiroki, ambos hermanos se pusieron en camino a la Ermita, donde los demás los esperaban junto a la guerrera, quien ya se encontraba haciendo el ritual de radiestesia.

-¿Ya encontró el cristal?-preguntó Yumi a Aelita, apenas ella y su hermano se unieron al grupo.

-No todavia no-fue todo lo que dijo la pelirrosa, volviendo a centrar su atención en el mapamundi en la mesa. Tras unos minutos, el péndulo de cuarzo se detuvo, señalando un punto en américa del sur.

-¿Dónde está, Dulcea?-preguntó Johnny.

-En Rio de Janeiro, Brasil-anunció la rubia. Al oírla Hiroki se emocionó.

-Iremos al Carnaval-dijo el niño emocionado como si fuera Navidad. Al comprender lo que quiso decir, los demás chicos, salvo Odd y Jeremie, empezaron a celebrar también.

-Música-empezó Ulrich.

-Baile-siguió Patrick.

-Luces-terció Johnny.

-Y mamacitas en bikini-finalizó William, cuando él y los demás chocaron palmas con sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Al oírlos, a Yumi, Aelita y Dulcea se les bajó una gotota por la sien, mientras negaban con la cabeza.

-Hombres…-dijeron las tres mujeres, buscando paciencia para los cuatro chicos. Dulcea abrió el portal, y al cruzarlo los chicos se encontraron con Rio de noche, con el ambiente lleno de la emoción del Carnaval.

-¿Activamos la ropa de civiles?-preguntó Odd.

-No, seguro pensaran que somos turistas disfrazados-sentenció Ulrich.

-Lo que de hecho sómos-agregó Patrick.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, Mullion y Nicolas aparecían en la ciudad. El hombre de color no pudo evitar torcer la boca en una mueca de disconformidad: una cosa era tener que aceptar a los mocosos como compañeros, y otra acompañara a Sissi en una misión, pero ¿Herb y/o Nicolas? Merecería una medalla al valor si no mataba al pelirrojo antes de terminar la misión.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde está el cristal?-preguntó el adolescente. Mullion en respuesta sólo sacó el rastreador y lo encendió.

-Según este aparato, se encuentra en esa dirección-declaró, señalando al grupo de gente. Acto seguido sacó el cristal que Transom le había dado: era de color latón, y la figura dentro era la de un proteles, en pose de estar rastreando-Espíritu del Proteles-dijo el moreno, mientras una luz latón lo cubría. Al disiparse, Mullion usaba un nuevo traje: parecía un atuendo de berzerker, con un taparabo de tela, bota de piel, cinturón ancho y guantes de piel, cubriéndose con la piel de un proteles de color latón. Su arma era un sable de dos puños.

-Me va, me va-dijo Nicolas emocionado, antes de sacar el cristal de su bolsillo: de color chartreuse, la figura en su interior era la de una rana, que curiosamente a diferencia de los otros cristales, cuyas figuras eran doradas, era traslúcida-Espíritu de la Rana de Cristal-dijo con una gran alegria, mientras una luz color chartreuse lo envolvía. Al disolverse, Nicolas usaba un nuevo traje: un traje de nativo color chartreuse, que constaba en taparrabo, sandalias, tatuajes tribales en pecho y brazos, y una máscara tribal que representaba a una rana. Su arma era un arco con flechas. De pronto, Nicolas pensó en algo(N/a:uh-oh XD)-oiga, ¿y no llamaremos la atención?-preguntó al mayor.

-¿Acaso eres ciego? Es el Carnaval, seguro pensarán que sómos personas disfrazadas-le dijo el moreno tajante, antes de ponerse en camino, seguido del pelirrojo.

Volviendo con los chicos, intentaban rastrae el cristal, pero con tanto ruido, luz y gentío era muy dificil permanecer juntos, por lo que finalmente decidieron separarse.

-Muy bien, haremos esto: Jeremie, vas con Aelita, Yumi, con William y Hiroki, Patrick con Johnny y Odd irá conmigo-decidió Ulrich finalmente, y Jeremie bailó internmente al saber que le tocaría con su querida Aelita.

-Es muy sospechoso que Ulrich siempre quede con Odd, ¿no creen?-dijo Hiroki con picardía, ganandose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de los dos adolescentes.

-Miralo así, Hiroki, mientras ellos van a divertirse a ti te podemos llevar al karaoke-dijo William con burla-tal vez tengan en la lista el openning de Pretty Cure-agregó, esbozando una burlona sonrisa, antes de carcajearse al ver al japonés intentar abalanzársele encima, detenido por los dos primos franceses. Por otro lado, el comentario de William hizo sonrojar al castaño alemán y al rubio italiano por la mención de la diversión, pues sabían a qué se refería exactamente.

-Mejor me los llevo antes de que se maten-dijo Yumi, con una gotita bajándole por la sien, antes de llevarse a su novio y hermanito, al primero de la oreja y al segundo del brazo, mientras el resto tomaba caminos separados.

Mientras buscaban, Ulrich y Odd pasaban cerca de unos bailarines, quienes danzaban alegremente una zamba, mientras los dos chicos se esforzaban encontrar el cristal.

-Con tantas luces aquí, será como encontrar una aguja en un pajar-declaró el rubio frustrado.

-Pues tenemos que apurarnos, tenemos que encontrar el cristal antes de que Transom y Mullion lleguen-dijo Ulrich en tono severo.

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos de qué animal es el cristal-replicó Odd.

-¿Y? Rara vez sabemos de qué animal es hasta que lo encontramos, ¿no es así?-recalcó el castaño, y el rubio sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, dándole la razón. Fue cuando Odd sintió un fuerte jalón en el brazo, y al voltear la cabeza para ver que pasaba, vio a un joven de su edad vestido de bailarín.

-Baile conmigo, señorita-dijo el chico, sonriéndole de forma galante.

-_Otro que me cree chica_-pensó el italiano con molestia-oye, amigo, yo no soy…-empezó a decir, cuando el bailarín lo interrumpió.

-¿Novata? Se nota, tiene los pies muy ligeros-terminó el chico, antes de arrastrar a Odd a la pista de baile.

-¡Odd!-gritó Ulrich, antes de intentar ir por su amigo, pero un agarrón en su brazo lo detuvo. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con una chica, también de su edad, vestida de bailarina.

-Hola, guapo, ¿bailamos?-preguntó la chica, antes de arrastrarlo a la pista.

-_No otra vez_-pensó el chico derrotado, mientras era arrastrado por la chica.

Mientras Odd y Ulrich sufrían con sus "parejas de baile", Jeremie y Aelita veían los carros alegóricos, o mejor dicho la pelirrosa los veía mientras el rubio revisaba la zona en busca del cristal.

-Diablos, tampoco está aquí-declaró el de lentes exasperado-¿tienes alguna lectura, Aelita?-le preguntó a su amiga, extrañándose al no recibir respuesta-¿Aelita?-preguntó extrañado, para darse cuenta que la niña estaba ensimismada viendo los carros alegóricos del Carnaval.

-Son preciosos, ¿no lo crees, Jeremie?-preguntó la chica de forma soñadora, mientras observaba embelasada los carros. El chico se puso nervioso al ver la carita de su enamorada.

-S-s-si, son preciosos-dijo el chico nervioso, mientras empezaba a sonrojarse. Fue cuando la gema de su brazalete empezó a brillar. Jeremie miró a Aelita, está asintió y los dos se pusieron en camino-_gracias, cristal de lo que seas_-agradeció mentalmente el rubio, mientras la inglesa llamaba a los demás. Pasados unos minutos, el equipo ya estaba reunido, con excepción de...

-Oigan, ¿Dónde están Ulrich y Odd?-preguntó Yumi, a lo que los demás solo se miraron unos a otros, antes de encogerse de hombros.

Lo que había sucedido era que, mientras el resto del grupo se reunía, la pareja de amigos seguía sufriendo con el par de bailarines, quienes simplemente se negaban a dejarlos ir. De un momento a otro, el castaño y el rubio acabron juntos y, movidos por los animos de los espectadores, no tuvieron más opción que seguir la corriente y bailar juntos(N/a: ke sacrificados, no? xD). Volviendo con los demás, seguian sin saber noticias del italiano y el alemán. Finalmente, William soltó un grito de exasperación.

-No tenemos tiempo para esperar a los tórtolos-dijo el austriaco, con una vena en la cabeza, antes de darse vuelta y ponerse en marcha.

-¿Lo seguimos?-preguntó Jeremie preocupado.

-Ya que-suspiró Yumi con pesadez, antes de seguir a su novio, seguida de los demás.

Por otro lado, Mullion y Nicolas se encontraban mirando por los binoculares, buscando alguna señal del cristal, pero por las luces tan brillantes de los carros y de la decoración, era imposible saber cual era la luz que irradiaba el cristal. Finalmente, Mullion dio un grito exasperado, mientras golpeaba el suelo con fuerza, dejando varias grietas en el concreto.

-Demonios, encontrar el maldito cristal con tanta luz es como hallar una luz en un pajar-dijo fúrico el hombre de color.

-¿Y qué haremos?-preuntó Nicolas curioso.

-¿Tu qué crees, idiota?-preguntó el mayor retórico, antes de lanzar su cristal al aire-Proteles, arrasa con todo-dijo enérgico, mientras una luz color latón cubría surgía del cristal, convirtiéndose en un enorme proteles de pelaje color latón, el cual aulló amenazador. Inmediatamente, Nicolas lanzó su propio cristal.

-Rana de Cristal, despedázalos-dijo, mientras una luz color chartreuse surgía del cristal, convirtiéndose en una enorme rana de crista, que croó con fuerza. Una vez listos, los dos animales se dedicaron a sembrar el caos.

Volviendo con los chicos, seguían la señal de los brazaletes cuando oyeron los gritos de las personas, las cuales corrían despavoridas de los dos enormes animales. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y asintieron con la cabeza, antes de devolver a sus animales a su forma de cristal.

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-dijeron todos al unisono-Guerreros Animales, unidos-anunciaron, una vez transformados. Casi sin esperarselo, Hiroki sintió una mano en su hombro, y al darse vuelta se encontró con William.

-Hiroki, tú, Aelita, Jeremie y tu hermana son los únicos a los que aún les falta su ultimo cristal, vayan ustedes mientras Johnny, Patrick y yo nos encargamos de éstos-dijo el peliazul, y todos menos la japonesa concordaron con su plan.

-Yo me quedo a pelear con ustedes-declaró Yumi, y William tuvo que aceptarlo. Conocía a su novia lo suficiente para saber que no aceptaría un no como respuesta, ella se quedaría a pelear con ellos. Los cuatro chicos se pusieron en posición, antes de lanzar sus respectivos cristales al aire.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

-Sobrecárgalos, Gorila-.

-Cangrejo Violinista, golpéalos-.

En menos de un momento, los cuatro animales se encontraban listos para pelear, cada uno rugiendo, chillando o graznando con decisión. Dicho y hecho, mientras los Guerreros Bosque, Elegante, Gótico y Rudo pelearían contra Mullion y el Pelirrojo, los demás irían a buscar el Cristal Animal. Gema, Tanque, Umbre y Mowgli se lanzaron contra el proteles y la rana de cristal: los dos animales de aire atacaron con pico, garras y colmillos al canino, mientras el crustaceo y el primate intentaban atinarle al batracio con puños y tenaza, los otros dos, por otro lado, intentaban vencer a los Animales Verdaderos con colmillos, garras y lengua. Finalmente, los dos criminales decidieron poner fin a la pelea para poder seguir a los otros tres.

-Proteles, Velocidad Ardiente-ordenó Mullion, apuntando a los chicos con su sable de dos puños.

-Rana de Cristal, Bomba de Cristal-secundó el pelirrojo, apuntando a los chicos con su arco.

A la orden de sus humanos, los dos animales lanzaron sus ataques: el hocico del proteles se encendió en llamas, y empezó a correr hacia Gema, golpeandola con su hocico en llamas, catapultándola contra Umbra, derribando también al murciélago; por otro lado, la boca de la rana de cristal empezó a brillar, y de su boca surgió una especie de esfera de vidio, llena de lo que parecía una formación cristalina, que lanzó al aira y, al alcanzar cierta altura, estalló, lanzando los cristales que contenía contra Mowgli y Tanque, dandoles de lleno. Los cuatro chicos miraron anonadados como sus animales eran fácilmente derribados, antes de correr a ayudarlos.

-Demonios, ¿Dónde están Stern y Della Robbia?-preguntó William molesto.

Hablando del castaño y del rubio, se encontraban tan ensimismados con la alegría de bailar el uno con el otro que no habían notado que sus brazaletes brillaban con intensidad.

-¿No se nos olvida algo?-preguntó Odd, intentando hacerse oír por sobre la música.

-No creo-contestó Ulrich-si lo fuera, lo recordaríamos, ¿no crees?-agregó, antes de tomar al rubio de la cintura y alzarlo, mientas daban vueltas(N/a: para lo ke les importa si estan centrados, no? xD).

Mientras con Hiroki y los demás, el japonés y sus compañeros de equipo estaban como locos intentando encontrar el cristal, Hiroki sobrevolando sobre su tabla, Jeremie saltaba de copa en copa por los arboles, y Aelita por tierra. El más preocupado era Hiroki: tenía que ayudar a su hermana y a sus amigos…. y a William también… cuando de pronto lo oyó: un suave siseo, como una serpiente.

-¿Oyeron eso?-preguntó el menor a sus amigos.

-¿Oír qué?-preguntó Jeremie confundido, pero Hiroki ni se molestó en contestar: casi de inmediato el menor hizo que su tabla diera vuelta sobre su eje, y regresó por el camino del que había venido.

Hiroki sobrevoló la zona como loco, buscando la fuente del siseo, seguido de cerca por Jeremie y Aelita, quienes empezaban a preocuparse por el niño japonés. Cuando pasó por una palmera, el siseo se oyó aún más fuerte, llamando la atención del niño, y al acercarse a la palmera, encontró lo que buscaban: el cristal animal. La luz naranja que desprendía se volvió más brillante, mientras que el siseo cobró un tono más vivaz. Hiroki tomó el cristal y, sonriendo complacido, puso su mano en su tabla de surf, haciendo la conexión con Dulcea.

-Dulcea, soy Hiroki, encontré el Cristal de la Boa Constrictor-anunció el chico feliz, sabiendo que la guerrera lo escuchaba.

En la Ermita, la mentora se encontraba meditando, cuando de improviso sintió poderosa energía que ya había sentido antes, mientras oía la voz de Hiroki en su cabeza, dandole a entender que el niño había encontrado el cristal.

-Ya te envió a Al, Hiroki-dijo la mentora con una sonrisa, mientras el pequeño aligátor se ponía junto a ella.

Volviendo con los chicos, Hiroki se encontraba flotando junto a la palmera, cuando junto a la copa se abrió un portal, del cual surgió Al. El japonés estiró la mano hacia su aligátor, el cual se volvió un cuerpo de luz que salió disparado hacia la mano de Hiroki, volviendo a su forma de cristal. Con sus tres animales en la bolsa, el niño japonés remontó su tabla y voló a toda velocidad para socorrer a sus amigos.

Volviendo con Yumi y los demás, a los cuatro guerreros les iba sumamente mal, pues habían recibido mucho castigo por parte de Mullion y del Pelirrojo, y sabían que sus propios animales no resistirían otro ataque del proteles o de la rana de cristal. Mullion rió sádicamente.

-¿Por qué no se ahorran molestias y nos entregan los Cristales Animales?-preguntó burlón el hombre de color, ganandose miradas venenosas de los cuatro chicos.

-Creo que ese es un no-dijo el chico pelirrojo con la misma burla-entonces será por la manera mala. Rana cristal, Bomba de Cristal-dijo, llamando a su animal.

-Proteles, Velocidad Ardiente-le secundó Mullion. Pero cuando los dos villanos estaban por lanzar sus ataques…

-Al rescate, Bora: Boa Constrictor, Lazo de Cadena-dijo una voz, que rápidamente reconocieron como la del Ishiyama menor. De la nada, una enorme boa constrictor de piel naranja, quien deducieron era la tal Bora, apareció de la nada reptando en el aire, su cuerpo se metalizó en una coraza de metal naranja, atrapó a los dos animales y los apretó con fuerza, mientras el niño japonés se unía a su hermana y amigos, seguido de Jeremie y Aelita-Hermana, ¿Están bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Si, gracias-contestó su hermana mayor, poniendose de pie.

-Bien-dijo aliviado-Jeremie, Aelita, ayuden a mi hermana y a los demás, yo me encargó de Mullion y el pelos de zanahoria-les dijo con seriedad, y el rubio y la pelirrosa asintieron. Hiroki subió a su tabla, sacó sus dos cristales y los lanzó al aire-Tiburón, desgárralos; Aligátor, destrózalos-gritó, invocando a Sharky y a Al al combate-Tiburón, Cortador Profundo; Aligátor, Ataque Sorpresa-ordenó el niño japonés, a lo que el escualo y el reptil atacaron, Sharky con sus aletas filosas y Al con su truco de atacar desde abajo. Justo cuando iban a impactar, la serpiente, Bora, se quitó del camino, dejando al tiburón atacar al proteles y al aligátor a la rana de cristal, dejándo a ambos animales heridos. Mullion gruño de furia.

-¿Cuándo se volvió el hermanito de Yumi tan fuerte?-preguntó Nicolas anonadado.

-Cuando obtuvo su tercer cristal, ¿Cuándo crees, idiota?-le dijo el hombre de color molesto.

-Y no han visto nada-dijo Hiroki, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras sus animales empezaban a brillar de su respectivo color-ahora conoceran el Poder del Acero: Explosión de Metal-dijo enérgico, mientras estiraba la mano a los dos criminales, con los dedos completamente extendidos.

A la orden de su humano, los tres Animales Peligrosos lanzaron el Ataque Final: la boa azotó el suelo con su cola, lo mismo que Al, mientras que Sharky se acercaba a centimetros del suelo y daba un barrido con la suya. Cuando sus colas tocaron el suelo, de este surgieron tres resplandores metálicos color gris acero, verde musgo y naranja, que salieron disparados contra el proteles y la rana de cristal, dandoles de lleno y catapultándolos contra sus humanos, mandándolos a volar, dejando detrás estelas de luz de color latón y chartreuse, declarando la victoria de los guerreros.

Con los dos criminales vencidos, los chicos volvieron a la normalidad, y cuando Hiroki pasó el Cristal de la Boa Constrictor por su brazalete, una pequeña serpiente se materializó alrededor de su cuello.

-Chicos, quiero presentarles a Bora, porque es una boa-dijo orgulloso, mientras la boa cernía más su abrazo alrededor de su cuello-ay, que linda, me está abrazando-dijo feliz, antes de empezar a hacer muecas al sentir que el abrazo de Bora se hacía demasiado apretado.

-¿Dónde estarán Odd y Ulrich? Espero que no les haya pasado nada-dijo Yumi preocupada, ignorando que su hermanito empezaba a ponerse azul. Fue cuando el castaño alemán y el rubio italiano llegaron, cada uno llevando un gran trofeo dorado y con grandes sonrisas.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos?-preguntó Aelita extrañada al ver los trofeos.

-Bueno, casi contra nuestra voluntado nos metieron a una competencia de baile-explicó el rubio, un tanto apenado.

-Pero ganamos-dijo Ulrich orgulloso, presumiendo su trofeo-¿De qué nos perdimos?-preguntó curioso.

-Además de una gran pelea, que Hiroki obtuvo su último cristal-anunció Johnny orgulloso, mientras el y sus amigos volteaban a ver al japonés, que ya empezaba a ponerse azul-Hiroki, ¿Por qué estás jugando con Bora?-preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

-No estoy jugando con ella…ella está jugando conmigo-alcanzó a decir el pelinegro por la falta de aire. Los chicos reaccionaron y separaron al niño y a la serpiente, mientras Hiroki tomaba aire como si no hubiera mañana-creo que me estrujó la yugular-dijo el japonés adolorido, sacándoles risas a sus amigos.

Jeremie abrió el portal y regresaron a la Ermita, donde dejaron a los animales con Dulcea y cada quien regresó a su hogar, pues tenían clases en la mañana y luego de la pelea en Rio debían descansar. A la mañana siguiente, Hiroki recién entraba a los terrenos de Kadic, cuando, por alguna razón, sintió que todos los estudiantes lo miraban, casi todos con ganas de reírse. Fue cuando notó a Milly y Tamiya que entregaban el periodico escolar. El japonés se acerco a su antiguo amor y a la chica de color.

-Chicas, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó entre molesto y extrañado.

-Pues que ahora eres una estrella, Hiroki-dijo Milly con una sonrisa de ternura, mientras le ofrecía una copia del periodico, la cual el menor aceptó extrañado. En la primera plana había uan foto de él, seguramente sacada del anuario, con el encabezado "Estudiante de Kadic, Estrella del Karaoke". Al leer eso Hiroki se puso azul: entendía que los chicos los supieran pero, ¿Cómo pudieron Milly y Tamiya averiguarlo?

-Fue muy amable por parte de William contarnos todo-comentó Tamiya muy alegre.

-¿Wi-William…?-preguntó Hiroki, mientras un tic se formaba en su ojo derecho.

-Si, él nos contó todo sobre lo bien que cantaste el opening de Pretty Cure-contestó Milly, con una expresión alegre en el rostro.

-El les… dijo que…-Hiroki apenas podía hablar, mientras una venita se formaba en su frente y el tic se hacía más fuerte. Se oyó un grito de rabia-¡MALDITO WILLIAM, TE VOY A MATAR!-gritó fúrico el japonés. Su grito se oyó en todo París.

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Sigo sin creerme que Llamado de la Jungla haya llegado a su capitulo numero 20, e igual de importante los reviews llegaron a más de 60, enserio estoy muy agradecido con los que lo han seguido desde el principio, ojala continuen con su preferencia. Por favor, sigan dejando muchos reviews, con sugerencias, criticas, preguntas lo que quieran dejarme son bien recibidas.

Yumi DarkHeart: un error lo comete cualkiera, no me martirices -.-u. Como sea me alegra de ke a pesar de todo te gustara el cap.

ikaros-san: ojala te guste el nuevo cap

anonimo: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y sobre lo ke comentaste ok, si kieres lo olvido, aunke quiero ke sepas ke toda duda ke tengas te la respondo con gusto, y también que aceptes mi reaciedad a dar spoilers.

helena: me alegra que te esté gustando, y quiero agradecerte por tu preferencia, y tu devocion hacia el fic

KmiKumicu : el xke los chicos solo llevan a los animales primarios es muy simple, es xke para ellos resulta mas facil llevar solo los primarios, los cuales naturalmente llevan en su forma de animal chibi, ya que llevar a los, ahora, veintiun animales sería muy complicado, tanto en forma de animal chibi como en forma de cristal, el xke los malos llevan solo un cristal artificial es facil, como Transom, alias "la señora del ego gigantesco" los crea, esta siempre segura de que con uno a cada uno les bastara para vencer a los chicos(y aun tras 19 fracasos les tiene una enfermiza confianza), y si lo dices por el cerdo y el zorrillo, es ke los chicos los subestimaron. Ahora viste que fue un ente mucho masa poderoso quien barrió con el ekipo.

NinaYuriko: Jeje, que gusto que te gustara el Meteoro de la Oscuridad de William, ojala también te guste la Explosión de Metal de Hiroki, y respecto a tu comentario claro que me interesan mis lectores, ya que les agradezco enormemente su interes en mis historias, más si tienen una sugerencia que hacerme o si tienen alguna duda que kieran ke les responda, y sobre mis otros fics, ya empiezo a ver como continuar My Beloved Odd y Aventura Inmemorial, espéralos muy pronto.

Nuevamente aprovecho para agradecer el interés de anonimo y NinaYuriko tanto en el fic como en mi persona y devolverles los saludos.


	21. Cisne Japonés

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 21: Cisne Japonés

En la hermosa ciudad de Kioto, en Japón, en el hermoso Pabellón Dorado, más concretmente en el fénix dorado que decoraba el Kukkyoo-choo, se encontraba un cristal color ceil, con la figura de un un cisne, en pose como si flotara en el agua, con el cuello elegantemente curveado. El cristal desprendió una luz color ceil, que se reflejó en las paredes doradas del edificio…

En el Laboratorio, los cinco esbirros del Doctor Willow se encontraban reunidos en el laboratorio de Transom: al parecer, la pelirroja tenía un importante anuncio que dar. Tras un largo silencio, Sissi finalmente se hartó.

-Ya dinos que hacemos aquí, Transom-dijo molesta la pelinegra.

-Cómo seguro ya saben, los Guerreros Animales de Dulcea ya han recuperado 22 de los 27 Cristales Animales que había que obtener, haciendo que sólo resten 5-empezó a explicar la mujer. Herb y Nicolas al oírla tragaron saliva.

-Sólo cinco oportunidades más para que el jefe no nos mate-dijo el pelinegro preocupado. Trasom ignoró el comentario y prosiguió.

-Por eso, he creado cinco nuevos cristales para… mejorar nuestras oportunidades, los llamo: Los Cinco Cristales Venenosos-dijo la mujer.

Mientras hablaba, sacó de los tubos de ensayo cinco cristales diferentes, que enseñó a sus cumpañeros: el primero era de color café oscuro, y dentro tenía la figura de un cienpiés; el segundo era de color orquídea oscuro, con la figura de un escorpion dentro; el tercero era de color azul eléctrico oscuro, en su interior se veía la figura de un sapo; el cuarto era de color verde oscuro, y dentro llevaba la figura de un gecko; el quinto y último era de color lavanda oscuro, con la figura de una cobra en su interior. Transom entregó el primero a Nicolas, el tercero se lo entregó a Mullion, el cuarto fue a las manos de Herb y el quinto fue para Sissi, quedándose con el segundo para sí misma.

-¿Por qué "Cristales Venenosos"?-preguntó Herb.

-¿Es por qué todos tienen colores oscuros?-preguntó Nicolas a sus vez.

-Al contrario, es por qué fueron creados a partir del ADN de algunos de los animales más venenosos del mundo-explicó la pelirroja, con una voz que derrochaba un siniestro orgullo.

-¿Y con éstos nuevos cristales si conseguirémos los que faltan, Transom?-preguntó Mullion escéptico, mirando el Cristal del Sapo. Fue cuando la alarma sonó: un nuevo cristal se había activado.

-Debe ser así, o sino-dijo Transom.

-¿O sino?-preguntó Sissi extrañada.

-Exacto-fue todo lo que la pelirroja dijo, antes de ir a localizar el cristal.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron los tres adolescentes extrañados, antes de seguir a la genio del grupo, seguidos por Mullion.

Una tarde cómo cualquiera en la Ermita, con los chicos enfrascados en la meditación que Dulcea les había encargado para la sesión del día. Cabía agregar que no les iba muy bien que digamos: a cada rato la guerrera regañaba a Odd por bostezar a media meditación, o a Hiroki por romper la posición para estirar sus piernas, o a Aelita por romper la inhalación que debía contener hasta que ella le dijera, a decir verdad sólo a Yumi y a Ulrich no los reprendía, ya que ellos estaban completamente centrados en la meditación. Fue cuando Dulcea vio hacia el horizonte, con la misma expresión que todos concían.

-¿Has sentido un cristal, Dulcea?-preguntó Ulrich interesado.

-Si-fue todo lo que dijo la mentora, antes de entrar corriendo a la casa, seguida de los chicos. Cuando entraron a la casa, Dulcea ya realizaba el ritual de radiestesia para encontrar el cristal.

-¿Dónde está el cristal, Dulcea?-preguntó Jeremie. La mentora esperó a que el péndulo se detuviera para poder responder.

-En la ciudad de Kioto, en Japón-anunció la rubia. Al oirla, los hermanos Ishiyama se abrazaron y empezaron a gritar de alegría, mientras saltaban emocionados por la noticia.

-Significa que iremos…-empezó Yumi.

-A Japón, hogar dulce hogar-terminó Hiroki.

-No sabía que eran de Kioto-dijo Ulrich, alzando una ceja extrañado.

-En realidad, son de Tokyo, sólo les emociona volver a su pais de origen-declaró Aelita con una sonrisa de ternura en su rostro.

Sin más, Dulcea abrió el portal y los chicos lo atravesaron, encontrándose así mismos en Kioto, donde inmediatamente activaron su ropa de civiles. Yumi y Hiroki se emocionaron enormemente.

-Japón, hogar dulce hogar-declaró el menor, dando una fuerte inhalación, como queriendo llenarse de la escencia de Japón.

-Ya tendrémos tiempo de relajarnos en casa, Hiroki, primero tenemos una misión-le recordó su hermana, antes de emprender la marcha, seguida de los demás.

Mientras tanto, Nicolas aparecía en la ciudad japonesa, aún sin creerse que lo eligieran a él para ir por el nuevo cristal, más porque habían decidido dejarlo ir solo (N/a: se van a arrepentir). Sin más sacó el Cristal del Cienpiés de su bolsillo y cerró con fuerza la mano, de la cual surgió una luz color café oscuro.

-Espíritu del Cienpiés-dijo con júbilo, mientras la luz café oscuro lo envolvía. Al disiparse, Nicolas usaba un nuevo traje: era una camisa harapienta, pantalones igual de harapientos, y una extraña pantalla cúbica cubriendo su cabeza, con una especie de rasgaduda en forma de x, toscamente remendada, permitiéndole ver. Su arma eran unas filosas garras-Pirañatrones-dijo, llamando a los robots-pez, quienes de inmediato se pusieron a buscar el Cristal Animal.

Volviendo con los chicos, se encontraban buscando el cristal animal, revisando sus brazaletes cada que podían para ver si estaban en la dirección correcta. Al pasar por una callejuela, vieron pasar a varias geishas, quienes sonrieron coquetas a los chicos, quienes sólo pudieron sonrojarse, haciendo enojar a las chicas y a Odd.

-¿Por qué cuando hay curvas de por medio se ponen como idiotas?-preguntó Aelita ofendida.

-Y no viste a William y Hiroki con las prostitutas de Nueva York-comentó Yumi enfadada. Odd y Aelita la miraron sorprendidos-es una larga historia-comentó, antes de acercarse a su novio y hermanito y tomarlos a los dos de las orejas. Aelita tomó del brazo a los dos primos Belpois, y Odd tomó a Johnny del hombro y a Ulrich de la mano, haciendo que el alemán se sonrojara fuertemente.

Pasado un rato, el trio de tierra, aire y mar(N/a: les conseguí apodo colectivo XD a esos tres) decidieron finalmente soltar a sus amigos, aunque para Ulrich fue algo decepcionante que Odd soltara su mano.

-Ahora que ya volvimos a centrarnos en lo importante, tenemos que encontrar el cristal-dijo Yumi con decisión.

-¿Alguna pista de a dónde debemos ir?-preguntó Ulrich. Fue cuando pasó un par de señoras. Parecían estar cotillando algo, pero ninguno de los chicos entendía lo que decían.

-Yumi, ¿nos dirías que están diciendo esas señoras?-preguntó William a su novia.

-Dicen que algo muy raro está pasando en el Pabellón Dorado-tradujo la chica-una extraña luz empezó a verse en la cima del edificio-agregó. Casi de inmediato los chicos reaccionaron.

-¿Y si la luz es el Cristal Animal?-preguntó Ulrich apresurado.

-Tenemos que ir cuanto antes-dijo Hiroki-ustedes van por allá y yo iré por callejón de las geishas para hacer menos tiempo-dijo, con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro.

-Voy contigo-secundó William, con una sonrisa igual en el rostro. En respuesta, Yumi los tomó a los dos de la oreja.

-Buen intento-dijo la chica molesta, mientras se los llevaba a rastras.

En el Pabellón, Nicolas ya se encontraba cerca, mirando el famoso edificio japonés escondido en un callejón, viendo como el localizador pitaba como loco. Bajo su "mascara", el ruso sonrió con malicia, pues al findemostraría que no era tan tonto como todo el mundo creía(N/a: si, y yo soy el sobrino de Cher). Fue cuando vio algo que no se esperaba: por un callejón llegaban los Guerreros. Nicolas chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Qué esos no se cansan de interferir?-preguntó el chico con ironía-Pirañatrones, ataquen-ordenó, e inmediatamente los robots corrieron a cumplir la orden del pelirrojo.

Volviendo con los chicos, el grupo recién llegaba al Pabellón Dorado, admirando sorprendidos el esplendor del ancestral edificio. Yumi no pudo más que sonreír con ternura al ver la cara de sus amigos y novio.

-Kinkaku-ji, traducido cómo Templo del Pabellón de Oro, es el nombre informal del Rokuon-ji, o Templo del jardín de los ciervos. Fue construido originalmente en 1397 como villa de descanso del shōgun Ashikaga Yoshimitsu, como parte de su propiedad llamada Kitayama. Su hijo transformó el edificio en un templo Zen de la secta Rinzai. El templo se quemó varias veces durante la guerra Ōnin. Forma parte del conjunto de Monumentos históricos de la antigua Kioto, declarados Patrimonio de la Humanidad por la Unesco en el año 1994-relató la chica, sorprendiendo de sobremanera a los demás-cuando aún vivíamos en Japón, papá nos traía siempre que podía, y aprendimos un par de cosas-declaró la pelinegra con orgullo.

-Lo increíble de éste lugar es que ha soportado más de 600 años de existir y solo ha requerido un par de reparaciones en los años '50 a '80, y después en el 2003-agregó Hiroki. Fue cuando se oyeron los gritos, y al ver lo que pasaba, vieron a los Pirañatrones atacar a la gente.

-Pues si no los detenemos a ellos, cuando acaben no quedará nada-comentó Patrick. De inmediato los chicos devolvieron a los animales a su forma de cristal, y alistaron la transformación.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del León-.

-Espíritu del Delfín

-Espíritu del Halcón-.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Guerreros Animales, unidos-dieron todos, una vez transformados, asumiendo poses de pelea, antes de lanzarse a pelear contra los Pirañatrones.

La pelea era una aniquilación, y los que más participaban eran los hermanos Ishiyama: Yumi lanzaba sus abanicos a diestra y siniestra, abatiendo Pirañatrones a montones, mientras Hiroki los atacaba con las cuchillas de su tabla.

-Transom, Mullion y esos fulanos han hecho cosas malas-señaló Yumi, mientras lanzaba su abanico, que recién había vuelto a ella, contra otro robot.

-Pero meterse con nuestro hogar, eso es pasarse de límite-agregó Hiroki molesto, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, dándole más velocidad a su tabla, abatiendo más rápido a los robots. Los demás del grupo, aunque se concentraban en la pelea, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la actitud de sus dos amigos asiaticos.

-Uy, que miedo-dijo Jeremie sorprendido.

-Ay que anotar nunca hacerlos enojar-declaró Patrick. Odd chasqueó la lengua.

-De Yumi eso ya lo sabíamos-dijo el chico, mientras una gotita le caía por la sien.

Nicolas, por otro lado, observaba desde el callejón cómo los Pirañatrones eran vencidos y, dispuesto a mostrar su valor frente a sus compañeros, sacó el cristal y lo lanzó al aire.

-Cienpiés, patéalos-dijo con decisión, mientras el cristal emitía una luz color café oscuro, que tomó forma y se convirtió en un enorme cienpiés del mismo color que el cristal-acaba con ellos-le ordenó a su animal, quien de inmediato obedeció.

Los chicos recién habían vencido al último Pirañatron, cuando fueron atacador por sorpresa por el enorme ciempiés. Los chicos se extrañaron al ver al insecto gigante.

-¿Un cienpiés? ¿Es lo mejor que tienen los Cinco Malvados para nosotros?-preguntó Johnny con extrañeza.

-¿Cinco Malvados?-preguntó Patrick extrañado.

-¿Qué? Les queda-declaró el menor. El castaño prefirió no decir nada.

Los chicos sacaron cada quien sus cristales y los lanzaron al aire, donde empezaron a brillar.

-León, ruge-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Tiburón, desgárralo-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Murciélago, vé por tu victima-.

-Golpéalo, Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Sobrecárgalo, Gorila-.

En menos de un suspiro, los nueve animales estaban presentes y listos para pelear, cuando una risa llamó la atención de los humanos. Al alzar la vista, vieron al Guerrero Maligno parado en la esquina del techo, antes de que este diera un salto en el aire…y aterrizara de cara, haciendo que a todos se les resbalara una gotita por la sien(N/a: lo siento, no resistí hacer eso xD). El villano se levantó adolorido, antes de ponerse en pose amenazadora.

-Ahora están contra las cuerdas, Guerreros, entreguen los cristales y nadie saldrá lastimado-dijo con voz decidida. Tras unos segundos, agregó-es broma, ahora si recibí el memo, si los voy a lastimar-.

-Estás consciente de que sómos nueve contra uno, ¿verdad?-dijo Ulrich cauteloso.

-Veamos si los números les ayudan-declaró el villano confiado, antes de chasquear los dedos, mandando al cienpiés a la pelea.

Por desgracia, el enmascarado de trapo tenía razón, aún cuando el cienpés era sólo uno, debido a su largo cuerpo y su gran número de patas vencía fácilmente a sus oponentes, los cuales intentaban responder con picos, aletas, colmillos, garras, tenaza y puños. Finalmente, Nicolas decidió poner fin al combate.

-Cienpiés, Piquete Venenoso-ordenó el Guerrero Cienpiés a su animal.

Las mandíbulas del cienpiés empezaron a brillar con una luz color café oscuro, y de éstas se dispararon un centenar de agujas de luz color café oscuro, que atinaron a los animales, dejándolos muy malheridos a todos. Los chicos fueron a antender a sus animales, con la risa del villano como fondo. Al ver lo malheridos que estaban los animales, Yumi decidió hacer algo. Cerró uno de sus abanicos y se lo llevó a los labios.

-Dulcea, ¿me escuchas?-dijo en voz baja, concentrándose en contactar a su mentora.

En la Ermita, Dulcea se encontraba meditando, cuando oyó la voz de la japonesa en su mente.

-Yumi, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la mujer.

-_Nuestros animales fueron lastimados, necesito que envies a Shika_-dijo la pelinegra en su mente.

-Va en camino-contestó la rubia, mientras el pequeño ciervo sse acercaba a ella. Dulcea abrió un portal y Shika lo atravesó.

Volviendo al Pabellón Dorado, Nicolas se preparaba para dar el golpe final, cuando la apertura del portal lo tomó por sorpresa, y más cuando de éste surgió Shika. Yumi alargó su mano a su animal y el ciervo se transformó en un cuerpo de luz, saliendo disparado a la mano de la pelinegra, donde tomó su forma de cristal.

-Ciervo, Ayúdanos-dijo, lanzando el cristal al aire, donde emitió su luz verde, y convirtiendose en el enorme ciervo-Ciervo, Sanación Tribal, revitaliza a nuestros amigos-ordenó, haciendo que Shika usara su polvo sanador para curar a Leo y a los demás.

-¿Y creen enserio que eso me detendrá?-preguntó el chico con ironía. Ambos bandos se alistaron para pelear cuando, de pronto, una luz color ceil empezó a brillar en lo alto del Pabellón, reflejándose en los paneles de oro.

-¿Será…?-empezó a preguntar Nicolas, cuando la fuente de la luz salió disparada, yendo directo a Yumi, quien la atrapó en la mano. Cuando la japonesa lo miró, vio que era lo que buscaban: el Cristal Animal. Sonriendo de medio lado, Yumi lanzó el cristal al aire.

-Cisne, muestra tu elegancia-dijo, mientras una luz ceil surgía del cristal, materializandose como un hermoso cisne de de plumaje ceil, el cual graznó con orgullo-Bella, mostremos de qué estamos hechas-le dijo a la cisne, que voló a pelear junto a sus compañeros.

-¿Bella?-preguntaron Jeremie, Ulrich y William extrañados.

-Bella la Cisne-repasó Odd-ese nombre me suena a algo-agregó, sin saber cómo decirlo (N/a: al final del cap les digo xD).

Aunque el cienpiés tenía la ventaja de sus muchas patas, con la agilidad de Bella tenía dificultades para atraparla, además de lidiar con los ataques de los demás animales: la Bola de Fuego de Leo, el Ala Espeluznante de Umbra, el Embáte Eléctrico de Mowgli… Finalmente, Yumi decidió probar el ataque de Bella.

-Cisne, Jardín Esmeralda-dijo, haciendo su típica pose elegante.

Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de Bella se vio cubierto por una luz color ceil, concentrándose en su pico, formando una esfera de luz color ceil. Al alcanzar cierto tamaño, la cisne lanzó la esfera contra el cienpiés, cayendo ésta en el piso a los pies del insecto, donde brotaron un sinfín de lianas color ceil, que envolvieron al cienpiés. De inmediato, el cienpiés empezó a tambalearse, como si estviera mareado: lo que pasó fue que el Jardín Esmeralda drenó la energía del cienpiés, dejándolo agotado. Nicolas gruñó molesto.

-No puede ser-declaró molesto.

-Si puede-declaró Yumi orgullosa.

-¿Quieres el honor, Yumi?-preguntó Ulrich, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Claro-dijo la chica, antes de empezar a concentrarse. Sus tres animales empezaron a brillar con luces verde jade, verde y ceil.

-Esto no es bueno-declaró Nicolas, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-Es hora de que admires el Poder de la Naturaleza: Gema de Poder-ordenó la chica.

En el hocido de Shika y los picos de Bella y Gema se formaron cristales de luz de su respectivo color, y cuando alcanzaron un tamaño considerable los dispararon, uniendose a medio camino en una enorme gema de luz color verde jade, verde y ceil, que le dio de lleno al debilitado cienpiés, destruyendolo y mandando a volar a su humano.

-Me mandaron a volar otra vez-gritó el pelirrojo mientras volaba, dejando detrás una estela color café oscuro.

Una vez vencido el maloso, los chicos regresaron a la normalidad, y cuando Yumi pasó sus tres cristales por su brazalete, además de Gema y Shika, se materializó un cisne bebé de plumaje ceil, quien lógicamente se trataba de Bella.

-Chicos, quiero que conozcan a Bella-dijo la japonesa orgullosa, mientras acariciaba el esponjoso plumaje de la cisne.

-Enserio, Bella la Cisne, ese nombre cómo que me suena-comentó Odd, concentrándose en recordar a qué le sonaba el nombre de la cisne.

-Y con este son 23-dijo Ulrich orgulloso.

-Sólo quedan 4 más-agregó Hiroki emocionado.

-Volvamos con Dulcea-dijo Jeremie, mientras abría el portal que los llevaría a casa. Al cruzarlo, la guerrera los recibió orgullosa.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, Guerreros, han recuperado uno de los últimos cristales-dijo la mentora con orgullo.

-Sólo cuatro más y les habrémos ganado a los Cinco Malvados-dijo Johnny orgulloso, cuando notó que todos lo miraban-¿Qué? El nombre aún me parece genial-comentó solemne, sacándoles risas a sus amigos.

En el Laboratorio, Nicolas se encontraba de pie frente al Doctor Willow, con sus amigos, Transom y Mullion parados detrás de él.

-Reporte, Nicolas-dijo el cerebro.

-Señor, los Guerreros Animales se hicieron con el Cristal del Cisne, y Yumi Ishiyama, la Guerrera Animal, obtuvo su Ataque Final-dijo el chico, o mejor dicho lo tartamudeó.

-Pirañatrones…-dijo de pronto el líder, cuando dos robots se pusieron uno a cada lado de Nicolas-llévenselo-fue todo lo que dijo, y los robots de inmediato se llevaron al ruso para que recibiera su castigo por fallar.

-No quisiera ser él-comentó Sissi por lo bajo a Herb, y el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza. Desde lejos del complejo, se oyeron los gritos de dolor de Nicolas.

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Para quines ya adivinaron que use el nombre de la vieja de los libros de Crepúsculo para nombrar al último animal de Yumi, les diré que lo hice por dos razones: 1)el apellido de la vieja esa es Swan, por lo que me parecio un buen juego de palabras para el cisne (Bella Swan=Bella la Cisne), 2)Porque a mi hermana le gustan esos libros(pobrecita), y nombre a Bella así por ella. Por favor, sigan dejando muchos reviews, con sugerencias, criticas, preguntas lo que quieran dejarme son bien recibidas.

Morcego: Debes admitir que la idea de la parejita bailando si era tierna, y respecto a Hiroki no creo que se suicide(se kiere demasiado), a lo mucho creo ke se cambiaria de nombre y d pais xD. Y sobre Transom, trankilo, ya le tocara su turno de pelear y perder xD.

ikaros-san: jejeje, lo prometido es deuda, y trankis ke ire poniendo mas de Oddrich

anonimo: me alegra ke te gustara el cap, tienes razón yo también he querido ir al carnaval de rio xD, y tienes razon en otro punto, cuando de trata de estar juntos Ulrich y Odd se olvidan de todo, si eso no es estar enamorados, no se que sea x3. Respecto tus dudas, como siempre a punto para responderlas:

Un lobo de tierra o proteles es una especie de mamífero carnívoro de la familia Hyaenidae, pero al contrario que las demás hienas es un tímido insectívoro solitario. Es el único miembro de su género y de la subfamilia Protelinae.

El Chartreuse es un color verde brillante, a medio camino entre verde y el amarillo. El nombre del mismo procede del color específico que posee el licor francés denominado Chartreuse, antiguamente se denominaba verde-amarillo. La palabra _chartreuse_ no es tradicional del español y normalmente se suele llamar verde pistacho, verde loro o verde lima.

Los toquidos son el sonido que haces al dar golpesitos en la puerta.

Sobre lo de los trajes de Mullion y Nicolas, sería más exacto decir que Mullion esta vestido de berzerker, un tipo de luchador vikingo, y Nicolas de un miembro de una tribu nativa del amazonas.

Y tranquila, no me ofendió tu comentario.

helena: me alegra ke te haya gustado el fic, y ya se Hiroki no se merecia lo ke le paso, pero admitelo no deja de ser gracioso xD, y trankila ya que con la agregacion de Bella al grupo sólo quedan cuatro animales, ya casi les toca a Odd y a Ulrich

KmiKumicu : Me alegra que te gustara el cap, trankila habra mas Oddrich a lo largo del fic, y si por "son hermanos" te refieres a William y a Zen-Aku, pues sería una forma de decirlo, sería más exacto que son hermanos de armas, hermanos de espíritu, pues ambos poseen el espíritu del lobo en su interior. Y Transom no es mala cientifica, lo ke no acepta es ke haya alguien mejor que ella, y trankis entiendo tu situacion ;)

NinaYuriko: Jejeje se nota que te gusta mucho William(ojo, Yumi DarkHeart, creo que ya tienes competenia xD), en fin, ojala te haya gustado el cap, principalmente la Gema de Poder de Yumi, la verdad me gusto mucho hacer ese ataque.

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	22. Par de Huesos

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 22: Par de Huesos

Era de noche en la hermosa ciudad de Washington D.C., una mujer de piel blanca, cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos grises, y un hombre de aspecto fuerte, de piel bronceada, pelo negro y ojos cafés oscuros, se encontraban llegando a una zona residencial, acordonada como una escena del crimen.

-¿Me recuerdas que hacemos aquí, Booth?-preguntó la mujer con tono quejumbroso.

-Lo de siempre, Huesos, una mujer fue encontrada con que maduras graves y… bueno, creo que es mejor que lo veas tu misma-le dijo el hombre, mientras se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba la victima.

El hombre y la mujer eran, respectivamente, el agente del FBI Seeley Booth y la doctora Temperance Brennan, antropóloga del Instituto Jeffersonian. Ambos eran conocidos por resolver casos considerados imposibles de resolver, y poder identificar victimas aún cuando de estas no quedaran más que huesos. Era de hecho esa habilidad casi nata de la doctora Brennan por la que su compañero y mejor amigo había tomado el hábito de llamarla "Huesos".

-Es por eso que no entiendo que hacemos aquí, Booth, nuestra especialidad son los restos, algo como esto es trabajo para la policia o los paramédicos-dijo la mujer, como si estar allí fuera como un castigo mal merecido.

-Tal vez, pero conociendote, y sabes que te conozco, sé que te interesará escuchar cómo se hizo las quemaduras-dijo Booth, mientras llevaba a Brennan a donde se encontraba la victima: una mujer de mediana edad, de pelo rubio, y ojos castaños, quien tenía la mano derecha gravemente quemada y no paraba de sollozar. Booth y Brennan se acercaron a la mujer-mucho gusto, señora, soy el agente Seeley Booth, ella es la doctora Temperance Brennan del Jeffersonian, quisieramos hablar con usted-dijo el agente, presentándose a sí mismo a su compañera.

-Si, claro-dijo la mujer debilmente.

-¿Quisiera explicarnos cómo se lastimó la mano?-preguntó el hombre con cautela.

-Vi unas extrañas luces que provenían de allá-empezó a explicar la mujer, señalando hacia un callejón con la manos sana-y cuando toqué la fuente de las luces, me dieron una fuerte descarga que hasta quemaduras me causó-dijo, mientra veía su brazo sollozando. Booth y Brennan no pudieron más que sentir pena por la pobre mujer. Temperance puso su mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-No se preocupe, estoy segura de que los paramédicos serán lo bastante competentes para atender su brazo-le dijo, intendando sonar tranquilizadora-ahora, si pudiera decirnos otra vez dónde vio las luces-pidió cortesmente. La mujer volvió a señalar el callejón y Brennan, tan rápida como siempre, entró al callejón, seguida por de cerca por Booth. Cuando llegaron al fondo, vieron dos luces que, aunque tenues, entraban en la descripción de las descritas por la mujer. Temperance se colocó guantes de latex, se agachó y, con mucho cuidado, tomó una de las fuentes de luz.

-Huesos, ¿Qué haces? ¿No viste lo que le pasó a esa mujer?-preguntó Booth escandalizado.

-Tranquilo, Booth, sea lo que sea que le haya ocurrido no se repetirá-dijo la mujer con seguridad.

-¿Qué te hace pensarlo?-preguntó él con extrañez.

-La probabilidad estadística-fue la respuesta de la mujer, mientras revisaba lo que tenía en la mano.

-¿Tu probabilidad estadística no debería decir que no deberías haberte metido en tantos problemas que yo la verdad ya perdí la cuenta?-preguntó el hombre con ironía. La oji-gris ignoró el comentario, mientras tomaba la otra fuente de luz también con cuidado.

-Booth…-empezó a decir con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa, Temperance?-preguntó el hombre preocupado.

-Mira…-fue todo lo que pudo articular la mujer, al mostrarle la fuente de las luces: eran dos esferas de cristal, una de color verde lincoln, la otra de color amarillo titanio, en la de color verde se distinguía la figura de un buho en pleno vuelo, en la amarilla se veía la figura de un pingüino. Para sorpresa de la antropóloga y del agente del FBI, las esferas empezaron a brillar intensamente…

Una tarde cómo cualquier otra en París, los chicos se encontaban en la habitación de recreo de Kadic, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Es médicamente posible morir de aburrimiento?-preguntó Hiroki con desánimo.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que se reveló el último crital-dijo Patrick hastiado.

-Dos demanas, cuatro días, y seis horas-dijo Jeremie con exactitud. Todos suspiraron pesadamente. De pronto, a Odd se le prendió el foco(N/a: si quieren imaginen a Odd con un foquito justo sobre su cabeza xD).

-Se me prendió el foco-dijo emocionado el rubio antes de voltear a ver a Patrick-¿lo ves?-le preguntó, señalando el foco sobre su cabeza.

-Si, con esta luz tu cabeza parece un foco encendido-respondió el chico con sorna, ganandose una mirada molesta del rubio.

-Ya dejalo, Patrick-le regañó Ulrich.

-Uy, Ulrich defiende a su novio-dijo Hiroki en burla, ganandose otro golpe por parte de los dos chicos, quienes tenían la cara roja.

-¿Qué ibas a decir, Odd?-preguntó Aelita.

-La Ermita tiene luz eléctrica, ¿no es así?-preguntó el rubio a su amiga, quien asintió-¿Por qué no rentamos una pelicula y la vemos ahí?-preguntó el chico emocionado.

-No parece tan mala idea-dijo Ulrich pensativo.

-Pues que no se diga más-dijo Hiroki emocionado.

Los chicos llamaron a Yumi y William, fueron al videoclub, rentaron la pelicula y fueron a la Ermita, donde fueron recibidos por una sorprendida Dulcea.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí? No he sentido la prescencia de ningún cristal-declaró la guerrera confundida.

-Bueno, no teníamos nada más que hacer en el Kadic, y pensamos venir a ver una película contigo-explicó Patrick, rascándose la nuca con la mano derecha. Dulcea alzó una ceja extrañada.

-¿Película? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó la mujer extrañada.

-¿No sabes lo que son las películas, Dulcea?-preguntó Yumi sorprendida.

-En Animaria no conocíamos muchas de las cosas extrañas que hay en su mundo-explicó la guerrera-aún hoy, sigo sin entender esas cosas que ustedes llaman celulares-agregó, mientras entraba a la casa.

En el Laboratorio, Transom buscaba la localización los dos nuevos cristales, que recién se habían activado.

-¿Un nuevo cristal, Transom?-escuchó que la voz de Mullion preguntaba a su espalda.

-Dos para ser exactos-declaró la pelirroja-y las señales coinciden con los Cristales del Buho y el Pingüino-agregó.

-Veamos, de los mocosos, los únicos que aún no obtienen su último cristal son el cuatro-ojos, la niña pelos de chicle, el pelos nerviosos y el mocoso en jefe-razonó el hombre de color.

-Y si los animales de Ulrich son todos de tierra, y los de Odd todos felinos, estos tienen que pertenecer a Jeremie y Aelita-terminó Transom, cuando su computadora sonó, anunciando que había encontrado el cristal-los dos cristales se encuentran en Washington D.C., Estados Unidos-anunció la mujer.

Mientras Yumi y Jeremie le explicaban a Dulcea lo que eran las peliculas, los demás se aseguraban de alistar todo para la velada de películas: Odd, Aelita y Johnny preparaban las palomitas, y Ulrich, Hiroki, William y Patrick luchaban por conectar el reproductor de DVD's. El problemita era que aún trabajando los cuatro juntos tenían problemas para saber cómo conectar el aparato. Y cuando intentaban revisar si el reproductor había quedado correctamente, siempre resultaba que se habían equivocado en algo (N/a: eso responde a cuántos tontos se requieren para conectar un aparato electrónico xD). Tras un buen rato de intentar, finalmente tenían todo listo para ver la película.

-Historias fantásticas grabadas para disfrutarse en casa… interesante-declaró la guerrera, luego de que el francés y la japonesa terminaran de explicarle lo que era una pelicula. Y justo cuando se disponían a poner la pelicula, la rubia puso su tipico rostro serio. Los chicos resongaron cuando vieron a la guerrera levantarse e ir al comedor, donde tenía las cosas para el ritual de radiestesia.

-¿Es broma? ¿Un cristal? ¿Justo ahora?-preguntó William quejumbroso.

-Permitiéndome contestar tus preguntas: no, si y si-respondió Odd, con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando fueron al comedor, Dulcea ya realizaba el ritual de radiestesia, y tras unos segundos el péndulo se detuvo en un punto en Estados Unidos.

-¿Estados Unidos otra vez?-preguntó William extrañado.

-Recuerda que los cristales se dispersaron al azar-le recordó Yumi.

-Para ser más exactos, se encuentran en Washington, D.C.-declaró la rubia, mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomba su cayado.

-¿Están?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Están, son dos cristales-declaró Dulcea, antes de abrir el portal.

Los chicos lo atravesaron y se encontraron en la capital estadounidense. Inmediatamente activaron la ropa de civiles, y se pusieron en camino.

-Oigan, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y saludamos a Barack?-preguntó William burlón, mientras Umbra se posaba en su cabeza, queriendo protegerse de la luz.

-Claro, nos lo saludas si logras evitar que el servicio secreto te atrape y te despedace-replicó Ulrich, como si el mayor hubiese dicho algo estúpido (N/a: lo que de hecho hizo xD).

La búsqueda los llevo a un enorme edificio, que desde todos los ángulos parecía un museo. En un gran letrero decía "Instituto Jeffersonian". Jeremie soltó una exclamación de asombro.

-No puedo creerlo, es el Jeffersonian, una de las más ilustres instituticiones científicas del mundo entero-dijo el chico emocionado. Aelita rió por lo bajo ante la actitud de su rubio.

-No puedo creerlo-declaró Odd

-No es tan raro, Jeremie siempre quiso venir aquí-explicó Aelita.

-Eso no, no puedo creer que conozca este lugar, pero que no recuerde nada de la Sagrada Familia o el Taj Mahal-se quejó el rubio italiano, sacándoles risas a sus amigos.

-Bien, o sea que los cristales están ahí, ahora, ¿Cómo los sacamos?-se preguntó Patrick.

-Podemos hacer que los animales se cuelen y decir que los buscábamos-sugirió Johnny. Los demás se vieron el uno al otro.

-No es mala idea-adimitió Ulrich.

Lo que no sabían era que Transom y Mullion ya estaban dentro, pues el par de criminales ya se habían infiltrado al museo como vistantes. Ambos vigilaban con cautela el alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie notaba que se metían a un espacio donde pudieran hablar.

-Muy bien, ya hicimos lo primero, meternos al museo-declaró Transom.

-Sólo hay que pensar cómo entrar al laboratorio y robar los cristales-agregó Mullion, antes de esbozar típica sonrisa sádica-creo que es tiempo de llamar a los Pirañatrones-declaró, con su típico tono de sádica satisfacción.

Y precisamente en ese instante, en el laboratorio del Jeffersonian, la doctora Brennan y su equipo intentaban descubrir la naturaleza de los Cristales Animales, pero sin éxito.

-Hodgins, ¿ya descubriste algo sobre las esferas?-preguntó la antropóloga a un hombre de piel blanca, pelo castaño rizado y ojos azules, con una barba de candado apenas distinguible, que usaba una camisa a cuadros de manga larga, pantalones caqui, y zapatos negros, además de la bata azul típica del laboratorio.

-Tal cómo supuso, doctora, ambas esferas son de cristal, y lo más sorprendente, según la prueba del carbono 14, son de hace más de dos mil años-explicó el hombre, que le mostraba los resultados en su computadora.

-Pero, ¿De dónde son? No hay un solo registro que hable sobre reliquias así-dijo la doctora Brennan pensativa.

-Y las noticias no terminan: pasé ambas esferas por el microscopio, ¿y qué cree? Ni una sola unión o rayadura de imperfección-declaró el hombre.

-O sea que fueron hechas de una única pieza de cristal-dedujo la oiji-gis-pero, ¿Cómo pudieron entonces meter las figuras en su interior?-preguntó, mientras veía meditativa las figuras de un buho y un pingüino en el interior de los cristales.

-Y aún no oye lo más extraño: la composición de ambos cristales no concuerda con nada conocido, es cómo si viniera de otro planeta-declaró el hombre sorprendido, antes de esbozar una sonrisa de emoción-Genial-agregó divertido. Fue cuando seis guardias llegaron al laboratorio, cada uno llevando a dos de los chicos, el quinto llevando alzado a Hiroki, quien no dejaba de patalear, y el sexto llevaba a los animales en una jaula para perros. Una mujer de piel morena, de ojos y cabello negros, muy guapa, vestida con una blusa sin mangas color negra, falda corta también negra, y zapatos negros, se acercó al grupo de seguridad.

-¿Ocurre algo, oficiales?-preguntó la mujer.

-Doctora Saroyan, éstos chicos irrumpieron en el laboratorio, alegaban que buscaban a sus mascotas-dijo un guardia.

-Es que sí buscabamos a nuestras mascotas-dijo Odd, soltándose el agarre del guardia que lo sujetaba, acercándose al que traía la jaula para abrirla y sacar a Tigra.

-Los andabamos paseando cuando se soltaron y se metieron al laboratorio-explicó Jeremie, mientras suavemente se soltaba del guardia.

-No fue nuestra intención meternos así como así-agregó Aelita. Cam sólo sonrió con ternura.

-Tranquilos, ninguno está en problemas, es evidente que no es más que un mal entendido-dijo la mujer, antes de ordenarle a los guardias con la mirada soltarlos. Los guardias soltaron a los chicos y a los animales antes de irse, y cada uno recogió a su respectivo animal. Fue cuando la doctora Brennan y Hodgins se unieron. Al ver a la mujer, Aelita se emocionó.

-No puedo creerlo, es la doctora Temperance Brennan, ella es una leyenda en investigación forense y antropología, además de una autora-dijo la pelirrosa emocionada.

-Cam, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el entomólogo a su jefa y amiga.

-Éstos jóvenes se metieron al laboratorio, que por seguir a sus mascotas-explicó la mujer morena. Al ver a los animales, la doctora Brennan se sorprendió, cosa que fue notada por la doctora Saroyan-Temperance, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó preocupada a su amiga.

-¿De dónde dijeron haber sacado esos animales?-preguntó la antropóloga.

-¿De una tienda de mascotas?-contestó Odd dudoso.

-Eso es imposible, esas criaturasson claramente versiones miniatura de animales salvajes, además de que son de colores anormales, por dar un ejemplo los cangrejos violinistas no son morados, lo cual no viene siendo imposible…-dijo la mujer, pero conforme hablaba su voz fue perdiendo intensidad-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó finalmente. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros antes de decidir responder.

-Soy Ulrich Stern, doctora, en grupo sómos los Guerreros Animales, vinimos aquí porque se supone que aquí hay dos cristales-empezó a explicar el castaño, antes de devolver a Leo a su forma de cristal-como éste-agregó, enseñándoles el cristal a los tres científios. Hodgins, tras pedir permiso a Ulrich, examinó el Cristal del León.

-No hay duda, es del mismo tipo de cristal que los otros dos-declaró el hombre.

-¿Basta para que nos crea?-preguntó Odd. La doctora Brennan iba a responder cuando, de pronto, los Pirañatrones allanaron el laboratorio, acabando con los guardias, y capturando a los científicos y a Booth, obligándolos a reunirse donde se encontraban los chicos, Saroyan, Brennan y Hodgins. El hombre de pelo rizado corrió a una mujer de piel morena aperlada, pelo negro ondulado, con algunas mechas color castaño claro, y ojos negros castaños, y una evidente panza de embarazo, y la abrazó de forma protectora. Inmediatamente, Transom y Mullion hicieron acto de aparición.

-Muy bien, cerebritos, tienen hasta que se me acabe la paciencia para entregarnos los dos cristales-anunció el hombre, asustando a varios de los trabajadores. Al ver a Mullion, Booth puso una cara que denotaba sorpresa.

-¿Cyrus?-preguntó, llamando la atención del villano-¿Cyrus Mullion?-volvió a preguntar.

-Booth-dijo Mullion con veneno en la voz. Al ver a Transom, Brennan también se sorprendió.

-Janet Transom, ¿es usted?-preguntó sorprendida. Al oírla, Transom frunció el ceño.

-Doctora Brennan, es un gusto volver a verla-dijo la mujer sarcásticamente.

-¿Conocen a estas personas ustedes dos?-preguntó Angela, la esposa de Hodgins, a sus dos amigos, extrañada.

-Mullion fue parte de mi equipo cuando serví en Iraq, pero fue dado de baja deshonrosa cuando empezó a matar por el mero placer de hacerlo-relató Booth, mirando a Mullion con ira.

-Y la doctora Transom es una de las científicas genéticas más reconocidas de inicios del milenio, o lo era hasta que fue encontrada realizando horribles experimentos con animales-agregó Brennan, mirando a su ex-colega con desprecio.

-Admitímos que esa parte de nuestra vida es turbia-confesó Transom con cinísmo-ahora, entreguen los Cristales del Buho y del Pingüino-demandó.

-Jamás-dijeron Booth y Brennan al mismo tiempo.

-Que así sea-declaró Mullion, sacando el Cristal del Sapo-Espíritu del Sapo-dijo, mientras una luz color azul eléctricu oscuro lo cubría. Cuando se disolvió, Mullion usaba su nuevo traje: un traje color negro, sobre el cual había una pesada armadura color azul eléctrico oscuro, con hombreras anchas, un peto, protectores para brazos, botas, y un casco, con dos filosas cuchillas en cada protector como arma.

-Me toca-dijo Transom, mientras sacaba el Cristal del Escorpión-Espíritu del Escorpión-dijo con malicia, mientras una luz color orquidea oscuro la envolvía. Al disolverse, la científica usaba su nuevo traje: sobre unas mallas color negro, usaba una armadura color orquidea oscuro, que incluía peto y hombreras, ademas de botas, protectores para los brazos, y un yelmo que emulaba la cabeza de un escorpión. Su arma era un sable cuya punta parecía el aguijón de un escorpión (N/a: Como Escorpina de los Power Rangers). Ambos villanos rieron ante la mirada atónita de los científicos.

-Bienvenidos a nuestro mundo-dijo Hiroki, intentando sonar cómico.

-Muy bien, gente, es nuestra señal-dijo Ulrich decidido, mientras los demás devolvían a sus animales a su forma de cristal. Pero cuando iban a transformarse…

-Escorpión, intoxícalos con tu Veneno Cruzado-dijo Tansom, lanzando el cristal al aire, el cual emitió una luz color orquidea oscuro, que se volvió un gran escorpión de mismo color de piel. El escorpión cruzó sus pinzas, las cuales empezaron a emitir una potente luz color orquidea oscuro, con las cuales atacó a Odd, Yumi y Johnny, dejándolos paralizados.

-Sapo, atrápalos con tu Tiro de Mugre-dijo Mullion lanzando el suyo propio, del cual surgió un enorme sapo de piel azul eléctrico oscuro, que una vez surgió empezó a brillar con una intensa luz del mismo color que él, para luego tirar bombas de un lodo azul eléctrico oscuro, que atrapó a Ulrich, Willia, Patrick y Hiroki, dejándolos incapaces de moverse. Sólo Jeremie y Aelita escaparon a los dos ataques.

-Siete guerreros eliminados, y los que quedan son los más débiles-dijo Mullion con burla.

-Veamos si siguen pensando eso-declaró Jeremie, antes de apretar la mano en que tenía su Cristal Animal-Espíritu del Halcón-dijo, transformandose a su forma de Guerrero Animal-Guerrero Cielo, listo-anunció ya listo, antes de lanzar su cristal al aire-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-dijo, invocando a As.

-Espíritu del Delfín-agregó Aelita, convirtiendose en su forma de Guerrera Animal-Guerrera Mar, lista-anunció una vez transformada, y también lanzó su propio cristal-Delfín, hora de jugar-dijo, trayendo a Aqua. Una vez listos, los dos guerreros corrieron a pelear.

El equipo del Jeffersonian miraban atónitos la pelea entre los cuatro animales animales: el halcón intentaba alcanzar al sapo con sus garras, intentando también evadir la lengua tóxica de éste; el delfín y el escorpión, por otra parte, intentaban darse el uno al otro con sus colas. Mientas esto pasaba, Jeremie peleaba contra Mullion, armamento ninja contra garras, y Aelita contra Transom, luces mágicas contra sable. Booth, dispuesto a ayudar al par de niños, noqueó de un golpe al Pirañatron que tenía más cerca, sacó su arma y disparó contra algunos de los robots. Brennan, dispuesta a ayudar a su compañero, usó lo que sabía de defensa personal para derribar a un Pirañatron cerca de ella, derribando con facilidad al robot. Transon y Mullion, al ver a sus antiguos rivales resistirse, se enfurecieron enormemente.

-Sapo, Tiro de Mugre-ordenó el hombre.

-Escorpión, Veneno Cruzado-secundó la mujer.

Ambos animales lanzaron sus temibles ataques contra Booth y Brennan, pero antes de que llegaran a colisionar…

-Delfín, Marea Mágica-ordenó Aelita, y Aqua lanzó su potente ola de agua, borrando las balas de baba del sapo y disparando al escorpión contra una pared, parando los ataques de ambos.

-Su pelea es contra nosotros-declaró Jeremie, poniendose en posición de pelea, antes de lanzarse a pelear contra Mullion, mientras Aelita hacía mo mismo contra Transom.

Mientras sus amigos peleaban, Ulrich y los demás luchaban por liberarse de los ataques tóxicos del sapo y el escorpión pero era inútil, todos sabían que los efectos no pasarían rápido sino hasta que los dos animales fueran vencidos. Fue cuando a Ulrich se le ocurrió una idea.

-Doctora Brennan, tiene que entregarles a Aelita y a Jeremie los Cristales Animales, es la única esperanza-le gritó a la mujer, quien tras asentir obececió. Temperance entró al laboratorio de Hodgins, tomó los dos cristales y volvió.

-¿A quién le entregó cuál?-preguntó Brennan apurada, viendo como el par de niños tenía problemas.

-Jeremie es el Guerrero Cielo, porque sus animales son voladores, y Aelita la Guerrera Mar porque los suyos son marinos-empezó a razonar Odd.

-Doctora, dele el del Buho a Jeremie y a Aelita el del Pingüino-le dijo Yumi. La doctora obedeció, lanzándole la esfera verde lincoln a Jeremie, y la esfera amarillo titanio a Aelita. Ambos niños atraparon los cristales a medio vuelo, antes de lanzarlos otra vez al aire.

-Buho, muestra tu sabiduría-dijo Jeremie, mientras que del cristal surgía una luz verde lincoln, que se materializó como un buho de plumaje de igual color-al ataque, Archie-agregó.

-Pingüino, muestra tu poder-dijo Aelita, mientras que de su cristal surgía una luz amarillo titanio, que se convirtió en un pingüino de mismo color-vamos, Mim-dijo Aelita.

Una vez invocados, Mim y Archie fueron a ayudar a As y a Aqua, atacando a los malos con garras y aletas. Mientas la pelea se daba Ulrich, con algo de esfuerzo al estar en la melaza babosa, alzó su brazalete.

-Dulcea, tenemos problemas, manda a Ronny y a Coral-pidió el alemán a la mentora.

-_Van en camino_-fue todo lo que dijo la mentora del otro lado de mundo. Un segundo después apareció un portal, del cual salieron la tortuga laúd y el correcaminos. Jeremie y Aelita alzaron sus manos, y en un segundo ya tenían los cristales en sus manos, antes de lanzarlos.

-Correcaminos, quema el asfalto-dijo Jeremie, invocando a Ronny.

-Tortuga Laúd, protégenos-secundó Aelita, invocando a Coral.

-Buho, Baile de Plumas-ordenó Jeremie, apuntando al sapo con la hoz de su cadena.

-Pingüino, Cañón de Agua-secundó Aelita, apuntando al escorpión con su bastón.

Inmediatamente, ambos animales lanzaron sus ataques: Archie extendió sus alas, que empezaron a emitir una brillante luz, y varias plumas de luz salieron disparadas en forma de remolino contra el sapo; paralelamente, Mim empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de agua en su pico, y al acumularse la disparó contra el escorpión. Ambos animales quedaron muy lastimados, y Transom y Mullion gruñeron.

-Y aún no ven lo mejor-declaró Jeremie, mientras los seis animales brillaban de su respectivo color-ahora verán el Poder del Viento: As Aéreo-dijo, lanzando su Ataque Final.

-Y también contemplarán el Poder del Agua: Pulso Sónico-anunció Aelita, lista para atacar.

Inmediatmente, ambos trios de animales lanzaron su ataque en equipo: las tres aves volaron hasta el techo del edificio, luego bajaron en picado, empezando a brillar todas con resplandores de su respectivo color, y casi al tocar el piso reemprendieron el vuelo, volando a toda velocidad hacia el sapo, dándole de lleno y destruyéndolo; los tres animales marinos, por otro lado, lanzaron cada uno un potente chillido dirigido a Aelita, la cual atrapó los tres con su báculo, concentrándolos en una sola esféra sónica, que lanzó hacia el escorpión, destruyendo al animal. Transom y Mullion, al ser destruidos sus animales, regresaron a la normalidad, y los chicos se recuperaron de la paralisis.

-No crean que nos vencieron, regresarémos-dijo Mullion furioso, mientras Transom activaba el transportador y los sacaba.

Pasado el peligro, Brennan, Booth y su equipo charlaban con los chicos, mientras el staff del Jeffersonian reparaba los daños causados por la pelea. Jeremie y Aelita ya habían pasado los cristales por sus brazaletes, materializando a un pequeño buho cabezón, y un pingüino bebé, igual de cabezón que su compañero.

-¿Qué harán después?-preguntó la doctora Saroyan a los chicos.

-Volverémos a casa para dejar a los animales con nuestra mentora, la reina Dulcea-explicó Ulrich.

-Y esperarémos a que se active el próximo cristal-agregó Yumi.

-Lamentamos haber causado tanto daño a su laboratorio, doctora Brennan-dijo Jeremie apenado.

-No hay problema, con el cuantioso seguro del Jeffersonian, además de reparar los daños podrémos mejorarlo-comentó la antropóloga-creo que la destrucción que causaron sus extraños animales resultó benéfica-agregó.

-Gracias…eso creo-dijo Hiroki, extrañado por el comentario de la mujer.

-Así es ella, bienvenido a mi mundo-le dijo Booth en broma, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Bien, es hora de irnos-anunció William, antes de alzar la mano-Ermita, París, Francia-dijo, abriendo un portal.

-Si van a París, vengan a visitarnos en la Ermita-dijo Odd, mientras cruzaba el portal, seguido por Johnny, Hiroki, Yumi, Jeremie y Aelita.

-Y si ustedes necesitan ayuda, no olviden que tienen aliados aquí-le dijo Booth a Ulrich, quien asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de cruzar el portal-¿volverémos a verlos, Huesos?-preguntó a su compañera.

-Lo más seguro-comentó la antropóloga-tal vez más pronto de lo que creamos-agregó…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Me gustó poner a los de "Bones" como invitados especiales, enserio amo esa serie, ojalá les guste. Por favor, sigan dejando muchos reviews, con sugerencias, criticas, preguntas lo que quieran dejarme son bien recibidas.

helena: pues ya consideraré haer un cap en alemania, ya veré.

ikaros-san: concuerdo contigo, de las peliculas el lobo es lo unico bueno(ojo, solo de las peliculas xD). Lamento no haber puesto mucho Oddrich este cap, trankis habra más.

Morcego: si me gusto poner esa parte, es muy cute x3. Y sobre el dual, ya veremos cuando podemos hacerlo, yo también kiero hacerlo.

Nina Yuriko: me alegra ke te gustara el atake de Yumi, y es cierto elegí animales muy elegantes para Yumi. Sobre los animales de Odd, el tercero aún es sorpresa, pero los dos primeros son el tigre blanco y el cheetah, y creo que entendiste mal el de Ulrich, sus animales son león y elefante, en ninguna parte puse que era el fénix, de hecho no tendrán animales mitológicos…aún xD.

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	23. Amargo Cumpleaños

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 23: Amargo Cumpleaños

Venecia, Itaila. En uno de los canales de la ciudad natal de Odd, flotaba una esfera de cristal de color corazón púrpura (N/a: para ke sepan, si es un color, busquen "color Purple Heart" en internet y si les sale) flotaba en el agua, deslizándose suavemente hasta llegar a una de las escalinatas del melle. La figura de adentro era la de un gato. El cristal desprendió una fuerte luz color corazón púrpura, que iluminó el canal…

En el Laboratorio, Transom buscaba un nuevo cristal, y tras mucho intentar, su búsqueda al fin dio frutos: en el mapamundi de la pantalla, una luz brilló en una zona de Italia. Inmediatamente, la mujer se puso a comparar la señal con una de las dos frecuencias que buscaba. Inmediatamente, fue a la cámara privada del Doctor Willow.

-Señor, el Cristal del Gato se activó-anunció a su líder, haciendo pose militar.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó el cerebro.

-Se encuentra en Venecia, Italia-respondió Transom. Willow se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Llama a Herb, tiene trabajo que hacer-declaró, y la mujer fue a cumplir su encargo-es casi poético,que se active un cristal justo el aniversario del primer momento que ataqué Animaria-dijo el doctor para sí mismo, mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos, recuerdos en los que aún tenía cuerpo.

Era de mañana en el Kadic, y Odd se levantaba de muy buen humor, sacó a Kiwee de su escondite y se dispuso a mimar a su perro. Ulrich, que veía a su amigo rubio, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura, sabiendo el porqué del comportamiento del rubio: hoy era el cumpleaños de Odd, y precisamente este día cumplía 15 años. Ambos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar, y mientras el rubio comía su cereal, alguien puso un muffin en su charola, decorado con una velita, y al alzar la vista se encontró con Aelita, quien sonreía con ternura.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Odd-dijo la pelirrosa.

-Gracias, Princesa-dijo el rubio enternecido, antes de apagar de un soplido la velita. Poco a poco, los demás se fueron congregando alrededor, dándole cada uno un regalo: artículos de dibujo de Jeremie y Patrick, un kit de reparación de skates de Johnny, y un traje de baño morado de Hiroki (N/a: interesante regalo no? xD), quien le dijo que su hermana y William le darían el suyo luego. Sólo Ulrich faltaba de darle su regalo.

-Es una sorpresa, luego te lo daré-le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa, y el italiano tuvo que aceptarlo.

-Aún no lo compras, ¿verdad?-le preguntó Jeremie por lo bajo.

-Hace semanas, pero los de la joyeria aún no lo entregan-explicó el alemán.

-¿Joyeria? ¿Pues qué le compraste?-preguntó Aelita sorprendida.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo el Guerrero Tierra, guiñando un ojo.

Mientras en la Ermita, Dulcea se encontraba en el jardín viendo a los animales jugar. Lentamente, la mujer se puso de pie y volvió a la casa, la verdad no le preocupaba que los animales salieran, ellos mismos sabían que no debían salir del terreno. Subio a al segundo piso, pasando por habitaciónes pintadas cada una del color de uno de los chicos y decorada a su respectivo gusto, y no pudo evitar sonreír: ella misma acondicionó los cuartos para los chicos, en caso de que por alguna razón debían pasar la noche en la Ermita. La rubia llegó al cuarto que ella misma usaba como habitación, se acercó a un baúl y lo abrió, sacando de su interior una manta de bebé de seda color verde, la cual ella estrechó contra su pecho, mientras su cara se volvía una de sufrimiento. De pronto, su cara se volvió una inexpresiva, y pasó a concentrarse para comunicarse con los chicos.

-Guerreros, un cristal se ha activado-anunció, intentando sonar serena. Los chicos llegaron justo cuando ella realizaba el ritual de radiestesia.

-¿Dónde está, Dulcea?-preguntó William. Tras unos minutos, el cuarzo señaló un punto en Italia.

-En Venecia, Italia-anunció la mujer. Al oirla, Odd se sorprendió.

-¿Venecia? ¿Mi natal Venecia?-preguntó anonadado. Dulcea asintió, antes de abrir el portal.

Los chicos lo atravesaron y apenas se vieron en la ciudad italiana, activaron su ropa de civil, antes de ponerse en marcha. Cabía resaltar que Odd parecía nervioso, como temiendo que algo pasara, que llamó la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Pasa algo, Odd?-preguntó Patrick.

-Lo siento, ando nervioso-dijo el rubio apenado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Jeremie.

-Porque, por si no lo notaron, estamos en mi hogar, ¿y si mis padres, o peor aún mis hermanas, nos ven? ¿Cómo explicaré qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó el rubio.

-Pues velo pensando porque tus hermanas vienen para acá-dijo Aelita con una expresión de sorpresa, señalando hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Antes de que Odd llegara siquiera a voltear, ya era abrazado por sus cinco hermanas mayores. Ulrich y los demás miembros originales de la Pandilla vieron divertidos como su amigo sufría con sus cinco hermanas, mientras los otros cuatro no entendían que pasaba.

-Son las hermanas mayores de Odd-les explicó Ulrich a Patrick, Hiroki, William y Johnny, quienes no concían a las hermanas de Odd-Maria-dijo, señalando a la mayor, de ojos azules y cabello castaño, que usaba sudadera azul y jeans, además de tenis-Luisa-continuó, señalando a la segunda, pelirroja con ojos verdes, usaba vestido negro y jeans negros, ademas de zapatos de tacón bajo-Elisabeth-señalando a la tercera, de cabello rubio, y ojos verdes, ella usaba camisa blanca, chamarra de mezclilla y jeans, además de botas cowboy-y las gemelas, Paulina y Adela-terminó, señalando a las dos chicas que apenas lucían mayores que Odd, Ulrich y Aelita, ambas de cabello rubio y ojos azules, una usaba sudadera morada y jeans, además de tenis rojos, y la otra playera con la leyenda "baby girl", jeans cortos y botas cowboys como Elisabeth.

-¿Qué haces aquí, _Tesoro_?-preguntó Maria, aflojando un poco el abrazo.

-Creo que yo ya se-dijo Elisabeth con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-¿Lo saben?-preguntó Odd espantado.

-Si-dijo Paulina, con una sonrisas igual a la de Elisabeth, poniendo a todos alerta.

-Viniste a pasar tu cumpleaños con tu familia-declaró Luisa, mientras abrazaba a su hermanito. Fue cuando notó a los amigos de Odd-¿Quiénes son, Odd?-preguntó

-Son mis amigos, vinieron conmigo-explicó el rubio-los hermanos Ishiyama, Yumi y Hiroki-dijo, presentando a los pelinegros-el novio de Yumi, William Dunbar-continuó, presentando al peliazul-Jeremie Belpois, su primo Patrick-siguió, presentando al otro rubio y al castaño-Aelita Scheaffer-dijo, presentando a la pelirrosa-Johnny Molláylez-continuó, presentando al pelirrojo-y Ulrich Stern-terminó, presentando al alemán (N/a: lo mejor para el final, no? x3). Al oír el nombre de Ulrich, las hermanas de Odd se arremolinaron alrededor de él.

-¿Él es el famoso Ulrich?-preguntó Luisa, recibiendo un si con la cabeza por parte de Ulrich.

-Nuestro camaroncito nos habló mucho de ti-dijo Paulina, abrazando a Ulrich por los hombros.

-Es un placer conocer al chico que le gusta tanto a nuestro hermanito-secundó Adela, haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos.

-¡¿Qué cosas dicen?-preguntó el rubio escandalizado.

-Ay, no te hagas, _ammore_, siempre hablas de Ulrich-comentó Maria con una tierna sonrisa.

-Ulrich es tan divertido-comezó Paulina.

-Tan atlético-siguió Adela.

-Tan amable-.

-Tan caballeroso-.

-Tan fuerte-.

-Tan guapo-.

-Yo nunca dije lo de guapo-dijo el rubio, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara.

-No con esas palabras, claro está-replicó Luisa.

-A todo esto, Odd, ¿Por qué estás vestido así?-preguntó Elisabeth, al notar que Odd estaba vestido de chica.

-Ehh…pues yo…-empezó a decir Odd, sin saber cómo explicarse.

-¿Qué importa? Te ves bien-atajó Paulina.

-Siempre dijimos que debiste nacer niña-agregó Adela, haciendo que Odd se sonrojara.

-Pero vamos a casa, a mamá y a papá les gustará saber que estás aquí-dijo Maria, antes de que las cinco en grupo se llevaran a Odd a rastras, seguidas de sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Herb recién aparecía cerca de uno de los canales, dispuesto a obtener el Cristal del Gato y, para complacer a Sissi, destruir el hogar de Odd en el proceso, sólo para que la pelinegra se divirtiera viendo sufrir al italiano. Sin esperar, sacó el Cristal del Gecko, y apretó la mano en que lo tenía.

-Espíritu del Gecko-dijo, mientras una luz color verde oscuro lo envolvía. Cuando se disolvió, el de lentes usaba su nuevo traje: era un traje ninja, parecido al de Jeremie, pero este era de color verde oscuro, y usaba una máscara para cubrir su rostro. Su arma eran un par de sai.

Mientras tanto, los chicos ya eran llevados a casa de la familia Della Robbia, donde fueron recibidos por los padres de Odd, quienes se mostraron sorprendidos de ver a su hijo menor en casa.

-Odd, ¿Qué haces aquí, amor?-preguntó Margarita, su madre, al verlo ahí.

-No te expulsaron de Kadic, ¿verdad?-preguntó Roberto, su padre, alzando una ceja con una sonrisa de medio lado, recibiendo un manotazo en el brazo por parte de su esposa.

-Claro que no papi, Odd vino a festejar su cumpleaños con su familia-dijo Maria, abrazando al menor.

-Que gusto-dijo Margarita, abrazando con fuerza a su hijo-a proposito, Odd, ¿Por qué estás vestido así?-preguntó curiosa, al ver la forma en que su hijo iba vestido.

-¿Importa, mamá? Se ve bien-dijo Elisabeth.

-Se ve muy bien-secundo Luisa.

-Tienen razón, cariño-concordó Roberto-siempre dije que Odd sacó una figura muy femenina-agregó, haciendo sonrojar a su hijo.

-¿Tu también, papá?-dijo el Della Robbia menor, sumamente avergonzado.

Mientras el rubio y sus amigos descansaban de "largo viaje", la familia del rubio se encargaba de organizarle una fiesta: su madre había arreglado la mesa y empezaba a preparar la comida, su padre había corrido a comprar el pastel y las velas, y sus hermanas se habían auto-impuesto mostrarles a sus amigos toda foto embarazosa de Odd.

-¿No deberíamos ir a buscar el cristal?-preguntó Yumi por lo bajo a William, preocupada.

-Irémos apenas estas fotos dejen de ser tan graciosas-dijo William entre risas, mientra veían una foto de Odd de bebé con la carita embarrada de comida.

-Awww, y esta es de un Halloween cuando Odd tenía cinco años-dijo Maria antes de enseñarles la foto, tras lo cual los chicos, excepto Ulrich, estallaron en risas: el motivo era que en la foto salía un Odd vestido como la Bella Durmiente. El motivo por el cual el alemán no se reía era que, al igual que Yumi y Aelita, quedó enternecido con la foto, ya que enserio su amigo parecía una niña.

-No me lo recuerden, mi mamá me hizo usar uno de los viejos disfraces de Elisabeth, me acosaron un montón de niños zafados-dijo el rubio, con dos grandes lagrimones-aunque recibí montón de dulces-agregó, encogiendose de hombros, sacándoles carcajadas a sus amigos y hermanas.

Pasado un rato, la madre de Odd había prepadado un delcioso espagueti al _cartoccio_, una ensalada de arroz y una ensalada capresse, además de que su padre había traido un delicioso pastel de selva negra (N/a: ke ricooooo *w*), y ahora la alegre familia le cantaban las mañanitas al rubio en italiano. Los demás chicos, obvio incapaces de seguir la letra, sólo fueron capaces de ver enternecidos cómo su amigo disfrutaba con su familia. Lamentablemente ese hermoso momento fue interrumpido cuando se oyeron los gritos. La Pandilla y la Familia Della Robbia, angustiados, salieron a ver que pasaba, y se encontraron con los Pirañatrones, que atacaban la ciudad.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-preguntó asustada la señora Della Robbia.

-Una excelente pregunta, mamá-dijo Odd, intentando sonar inocente.

-Movámonos, equipo-dijo Ulrich, mientras el y sus amigos sacaban los cristales.

-Espíritu del León-.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Halcón-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Guerreros Animales, unidos-anunciaron todos una vez transformados.

-Odd, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó el padre de Odd, al ver a su hijo y a sus amigos. Fue cuando el rubio se dio cuenta que se transformó frente a su familia.

-Otra excelente pregunta, papá-dijo el chico, antes de salir corriendo a pelear con los Pirañatrones.

Mientras los chicos peleaban contra los robots-pez, eran observados por Herb, quien se escondía en un tejado. Ya sabiendo que seguro los zanganos perderían, sacó el cristal de su bolsillo y lo lanzó al aire.

-Gecko, engáñalos-dijo, mientras el cristal brillaba con una luz verde oscuro, que se transformó en un enorme Gecko de piel verde oscuro-ve por ellos-le ordenó, y el animal obedeció.

Mientras tanto, nuestros héroes vencían a los Pirañatrones, ya fuera usando sus armas, sus puños, o aprovechándose de su escasa inteligencia para tenderles trampas. Un ejemplo de eso fue que Odd atrajo a uno a la orilla del canal, y cuando paracía que el Pirañatron lo tenía agarrado, el rubio se escabulló por entre las piernas el robot y, ya detrás de él, lo pateó al canal.

-Disfruta tu baño-dijo el rubio burlón.

Antes que se dieran cuenta, ya habían vencido al último Pirañatron, cuando de pronto, frente a ellos, apareció el Pelinegro, acompañado del enorme gecko, quien saboreó el aire con su lengua.

-¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestar?-pregunto Ulrich molesto.

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de eliminarlos? Claro que no-dijo el pelinegro burlón.

-Odd…¿Quién es ese chico?-preguntó preocupada la señora Della Robbia.

-Con esas son tres excelentes preguntas, mami-dijo el rubio nervioso.

-¿Mami? ¿Es tu familia, Della Robbia?-preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido, antes de que sus ojos brillaran con malicia-entonces, creo que me divertiré mucho con ellos-declaró, antes de mandar al gecko al ataque.

-No lo permitiré-dijo Ulrich decidido, antes del lanzar su cristal al aire-León, ruge-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Tiburón, desgárralos-.

-Sobrecárgalos, Gorila-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

-Golpéalos, Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

Inmediatamente, los nueve animales se encontraban presentes, para asombro de la familia de Odd y de los transeutes. Fue cuando Yumi se dio cuenta de algo.

-Oye, Ulrich, ¿no quisiste decir "no lo permitiremos"? ¿Por qué sólo te mencionaste a ti en esa frase?-preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad y picardía, haciendo sonrojar al castaño al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. El villano aprovechó la distracción para mandar al reptil a atacar.

La pelea era dificil: aunque eran más, el gecko era frustrantemente escurridizo, por lo que a Leo y a los demás les costaba trabajo alcanzarlo. Mientras los animales peleaban, los humanos hacían lo mismo, el Pelinegro usando sus sai y armamento ninja contra el propio de Jeremie, además de las armas propias de los demás. Finalmente Herb, decidido a acabar el combate e ir a buscar el cristal, llamó a su animal (N/a: oigan, me salió un verso sin esfuerzo XD).

-Gecko, Bombardero Tóxico-ordenó.

Al igual que con el Ataque Ninja de As, el gecko se multiplicó dos, cuatro, ocho veces… hasta que una horda de reptiles aparecieron enfrente de los chicos. Una vez reunidos, el grupo de geckos disparar bombas de una especie de baba verde oscuro, que impactaron contra Leo y los demás. Sólo Tigra, con su agilidad, logró escapar. Una vez ejecutado el ataque, los geckos desaparecieron.

-Ocho menos, quedas tú, Della Robbia-declaró el Guerrero Gecko.

-Conmigo basta para vencerte-dijo Odd, antes de dar media vuelta y correr, mientras Tigra enfrentaba al gecko. Cuando Herb iba a correr tras él, la tigresa le dio un fuerte zarpazo, mandándolo a volar contra una pared.

Mientras Tigra distraía al gecko y a su humano, Odd fue a buscar el cristal, pues sabía que era su última esperanza. Siguiendo la señal que retumbaba en su cabeza, el rubio corrió por las calles y canales de Venecia, hasta que llegó a una pequeña ribera, donde se un objeto en el agua causaba con la luz un reflejo color corazón morado. Al bajar por la escalera y recogerlo, se encontró lo que buscaba: el Cristal Animal.

-Dulcea-empezó a decir Odd, presionando la hebilla de su cinturón-manda a Ororo, ya tengo el cristal-declaró, con una sonrisa.

-_Va en camino, Odd_-declaró la mentora. Un minuto después se abrió un portal junto a él, y la pequeña cheetah apareció a su lado. Odd extendió la mano, Ororo se convirtió en un cuerpo de luz color rojo quemado que salió disparado a su mano, y con los Cristales del Cheetah y el Gato, el rubio fue a ayudar a su Animal Primario.

Volviendo al campo de batalla, Tigra empezaba a perder su ventaja, pues Herb se había recuperado y ahora ayudaba a su gecko a vencerla.

-Que cobarde salió Della Robbia-dijo el chico burlón-abandonar a su propio animal-agregó.

Los demás, mientras tanto, veían con odio al chico por atreverse a llamar cobarde a su amigo rubio, pero simplemente no se podían unir a la pelea, ya que el Ataque Tóxico del gecko había dejado muy lastimados a sus animales. Fue cuando se oyeron pasos, y alzar la vista, vieron que el rubio regresaba.

-¿Me extrañaron?-preguntó burlón-es hora de terminar con esto-dijo decidido, mientras sacaba sus dos Cristales Auxiliares y los lanzaba al aire-Cheetah, a toda velocidad;Gato, muestra tu fuerza-dijo, mientas luces color rojo quemado y corazón morado surgían de los cristales, dando paso a Ororo y a un enorme gato persa de pelambre corazón morado-Ororo, Dimitri, vamos por él-dijo a sus dos animales, quienes corrieron a ayudar a Tigra.

Lo que tenía el gecko tenía de escurridizo, Ororo tenía de rápida, Dimitri de ágil y Tigra de fuerte, pues cuando el gecko intentaba esquivar las zarpas de la tigresa, la cheetah lo alcanzaba, mandándolo a las garras del gato. Harto de estar perdiendo, Herb decidió terminar con el combate.

-Gecko, Bombardero Tóxico-lanzó el pelinegro.

El gecko empezó a multiplicarse, listo para lanzar su bombardero, pero antes de que los ahora varios geckos lanzaran su limo…

-Gato, Polvo de Diamante-ordenó Odd, y el y Dimitri lanzaron su ataque.

De pronto, Dimitri erizó su pelaje, mientras que Odd juntó sus manos, distanciándolas a tan sólo unos centimetros, en los cuales se formó una esfera de cristal color corazón morado. De pronto, tanto del pelaje del gato como de la esfera en las manos de Odd surgió una especie ráfaga, cargada con una lluvia de cristales traslúcidos(N/a: cristales de diamantes, no de los animales), que cubrieron al ejercito de geckos, congelándolos.

-Y ahora esto: Cheetah, March 5-dijo, lanzando su ataque ultra-veloz junto a Ororo, destruyendo a casi todos los geckos menos al original.

-Demonios-dijo el pelinegro entre dientes.

-Y aún no pasa lo mejor-dijo Odd con una sonrisa, mientras sus animales empezaban a brillar, cada uno del color de su cristal-ahora verás el Poder del Hielo: Lluvia de Estrellas-dijo, listo para lanzar su Ataque Final.

Inmediatamente, Odd, Tigra, Ororo y Dimitri empezaron a saltar, subiendo más y más, como si hubiera soportes invisibles por los que el rubio y sus animales rebotaban para subir. Al alcanzar una altura considerable, empezaron a emanar cada uno una potente energía de su respectivo color. Mientras esto pasaba, a la mente del rubio llegó una extraña visión:

_Flash Back_

_El padre del rubio se encontraba en el zoológico, metiéndose con cautela en la jaula del tigre, temeroso del enorme felino. Al acercarse más, vio el motivo por el que su padre se había colado a la jaula: junto al enorme gato, había un bebé de apenas un año de edad. Para sorpresa su padre, el tigre, lejos de atacarlo, se acercó con el bebé en sus fauces, y cuidadosamente se lo entregó al hombre en sus brazos, antes de regresar a la roca en la cual descansaba._

_Fin Flash Back_

Cuando el rubio volvió en sí, ya él y sus animales habían alcanzado una altura considerable, y ya empezaban a manar energía. Listos para ejecutar el ataque, el rubio y los animales se dispararon uno a uno, primero el gato, luego la cheetah, después la tigresa y el humano al final, convertidos en cometas de luz. Uno por uno, los cuatro cometas colisionaron contra el gecko, levantando una nube de polvo, y cuando ésta se levantó, mostró que el gecko había sido completamente congelado, antes de que explotara, mandando a volar a su humano.

Una vez acabado el combate, el rubio se reunió con sus amigos, y al pasar los cristales por su brazalete, reveló a Tigra, Ororo y a Dimitri, éste último como un gatito de pelambre color corazón morado. Los amigos del rubio y su familia corrieron con el, para felicitarlo por su logro. Pasado un rato, ya se encontraba el grupo reunido en la residencia Della Robbia, terminando de comer el pastel.

-No sabes lo mucho que nos enorgulleces, amor-dijo la señora Della Robbia, abrazando a su hijo. Incapaz de soportar la curiosidad, Odd se fijó en su padre.

-Oye, papá, cuando ejecutaba mi Lluvia de Estrellas, tuve una extraña visión: te ví a ti, metiéndote a la jaula de un tigre para rescatar a un bebé-explicaba el rubio. Al oírlo, sus padres, Maria y Luisa se miraron preocupados-no debe de ser nada, pero…-iba a agregar, pero su padre lo detuvo.

-La verdad, Odd, ese bebé…-empezó a decir, deteniéndose lentamente, como buscando valor para hablar-ese bebé…eras tú-dijo finalmente, sorprendiendo al rubio y a suss amigos-hace 14 años, te saqué de la jaula de un tigre-explicó, cerrando con fuerza sus puños.

-¿La jaula de un tigre? ¿Pero cómo llegué ahí?-preguntó el italiano menor anonadado.

-No lo sabemos, jamás comprendimos de dónde saliste-explicó su padre-lo más extraño, lo que menos entendimos, era el comportamiento del tigre para contigo: era como si el te respetara, ya que cuando entré para sacarte, en vez de atacarme te entregó a mí-relató.

-Fue cuando supimos que eras un niño muy especial-agregó su madre.

Las últimas palabras de sus padres ("jamás comprendimos de dónde saliste""siempre supimos que eras un niño muy especial") retumbaban en la cabeza de Odd, y mientas fragmentos de sus recuerdos se agrupaban en su mente, también las lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Significa…significa… que yo no soy su hijo-Odd dijo debilmente, mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a caer. Sintió sus piernas fallarle, pero cuando su madre quiso sostenerlo no se lo permitió, más no se resistió cuando Ulrich lo hizo-¿me adoptaron? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?-preguntó, aunque su voz se oyo más como un graznido por el llanto.

-Ibamos a decirte-se excusó su padre, desesperado-apenas tuvieras edad para entender, pero ahora todo cambio: cristales, animales, otros mundos…todo se hha vuelto tan alocado que no supimos cómo te lo diríamos-agregó, alargando la mano para apretarle el hombro a Odd con suavidad.

-Odd, te amamos desde un principio, nunca podríamos dejar de amarte-agregó su madre, mientras se abrazaba a su esposo.

-Yo también los amo-dijo Odd, mientas se libraba suavemente del agarre de Ulrich para abrazar a sus padres-para mí ustedes siempre serán mis padres-agregó, mientras sus hermanas también se unían al abrazo. Los demás sólo pudieron mirar la escena, en parte tristes por lo que su amigo había descubierto, en parte enternecidos por el gran amor que esa familia se profesaba.

Pasado un rato, el grupo se encontraba nuevamente en la Ermita, de hecho se encontraban todos reunidos en la habitación del rubio en la casa. Jeremie y Patrick, a petición de Ulrich, habían traído a Kiwi a la casa, y justo ahora el rubio se encontraba mimando a su perro, además de a sus tres animales salvajes, con una clara cara de depresión.

-No tienes que estar triste, Odd-le dijo suavemente Dulcea, que estaba subida en la cama, acariciándole el pelo a su discípulo-lo que te pasó fue una de las cosas más bellas del mundo: adoptar un bebé es un gran acto de amor desinteresado-agregó, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al rubio.

-Lo sé, Dulcea, mis padres son los mejores-dijo el rubio con una débil sonrisa.

-Animate, gatito, que también nos tienes a nosotros-dijo William, quien le ofrecía un objeto cuadrado envuelto en papel china verde. Al desenvolverlo, Odd sonrió con ternura: era una foto enmarcada de todo el grupo, todos abrazados-es de parte mía y de Yumi-agregó, guiñando un ojo.

-Ahora sólo falta tu regalo, Ulrich-recordó Jeremie, queriendo cortar un poco más la tristeza en el lugar.

-De hecho, Jeremie-empezó a decir el castaño, mientras se acercaba a la cama, sacando una cajita negra-feliz cumpleaños, Odd, a pesar de todo-dijo con ternura, ofreciéndole la caja al italiano. Este la abrió, sorprendiendose del contenido: era una cadena de plata con un dije, en forma de silueta de gato, de plata con pedrería morada. El alemán sacó el dije de la cajita y, con delicadeza, se lo colocó a Odd en el cuello.

-Gracias, Ulrich, a todos-dijo, mirando a sus amigos, quienes sonrieron-pero aún tengo varias dudas, como quién soy, y de dónde vengo-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y sabes que cuentas con nosotros-dijo Johnny, con una sonrisa.

-Para eso sómos los amigos-agregó Patrick, mientras el, Odd y los demás se tomaban de las manos, formando un circulo, haciendo sonreír de nuevo al rubio.

De algo podía estar estar seguro Odd: de dónde sea que él viniera, siempre tendría a sus amigos para ayudarlo y cuidar de el…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Enserio me hizo llorar escribir la parte en que se revela lo de la adopción de Odd, pero quería dar un toque dramático al fic. Ojala les guste.

ikaros-san: tampoco llegare a esos extremos, no te burles, ojala te haya gustado este cap en particular.

helena: jeje ya se te cumplio lo de ver el ataque final de Odd no? jeje ojala te haya gustado.

KmiKumicu : Jeje me alegra que te gustara lo de Rio, yo también me reí, y sobre lo de Bones, ke t digo? no lo resistí x3. Como veras, con el hecho de que se descubriera que Odd es adoptado, se abrio un nuevo misterio, y creeme ya tenía planeado lo de llevar la historia más alla de encontrar los Cristales Animales, pero no te puedo decir más, es confidencial.

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	24. El Último Cristal

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 24: El Último Cristal

En el ancestral Paternón de Grecia, a los pies de la enorme estatua de Atenea, se encontaba una esfera de cristal color caqui, dentro de la cual se veía la figura de un carnero, en posición de estar saltando para embestir. El cristal desprendió una luz caqui, que iluminó el templo antiguo…

Era mañana de sábado en Kadic, y Ulrich se levantaba, tenía práctica de futbol, y Jim quería que como capitán del equipo él se comprometiera. Se alistó, se puso su uniforme y, antes de salir, se dedicó unos momentos para mirar a Odd, quien seguía dormido. Odd aún roncaba cuando dormía, pero hasta Ulrich admitía que ya no roncaba con tanta fuerza, si ya ni tenía que usar tapones para dormir. Kiwi no estaba por ningún lado: tras discutirlo, decidieron que el perrito se quedaría en la Ermita con Dulcea y los demás animales, así ya no les preocuparía que Jim lo encontrara. Al alemán se le rompió el corazón cuando, al fijarse más en el rostro de su amigo, vio restos secos de lágrimas: Odd había estado llorando anoche. La verdad, Ulrich no podía culpar al rubio, no todos los días descubría que lo habían adoptado, y la verdad la noticia había sido un trago amargo para Odd. Ulrich alargó la mano y acarició la mejilla de Odd, antes de salir del cuarto. La práctica pasó sin ninguna novedad, le había ido bien como siempre, aunque no todo día puede ser perfecto. Y la prueba era Sissi acercándose.

-Hola, Ulrich…-empezó a decir, pero antes de que pudiera decir el "querido", Ulrich la interrumpió.

-Lárgate, Sissi-le dijo secamente.

-Awww, ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-preguntó la pelinegra con inocencia fingida.

-Porque aún a tres años de conocernos aún no captas que ni siquiera me agradas-declaró el castaño-eres egoísta, tramposa, mentirosa, y lo peor de todo, crees que ser la hija del director te da derecho a serlo sin recibir castigo-le espetó.

Cuando Sissi, ofendida, iba a responder, se oyó un pitído, que la pelinegra reconoció como el sonido de su transmisor. Ulrich, por otro lado, desvió la vista hasta la entrada para ver si el camión de la basura enserio estaba pasando, cuando notó que la gema de su brazalete brillaba. Sin más el castaño se levantó y se fue a su cuarto a hablar con Odd, mientras Sissi corría a un rincón lejano para responder su transmisor.

-¿Qué pasa, Transom?-preguntó secamente.

-_Sissi, el último cristal se ha activado, ven aquí inmediatamente_-dijo la voz de la pelirroja antes de colgar. La francesa hizo una mueca mientras sacaba el teletransportador.

Mientras esto pasaba, Ulrich entraba a su cuarto y, con suma suavidad, despertaba a Odd, quien abrió los ojos pesadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el rubio desorientado.

-Alistate y vámonos, Dulcea nos llama-le avisó el castaño, entregándole su toalla y mándandolo a las duchas, antes de responder la llamada-¿Se reveló el cristal que falta, Dulcea?-preguntó.

-_Si, Ulrich, vengan todos_-dijo la voz de la mentora.

Apenas el rubio volvió de las duchas y se vistió, fueron por los primos Belpois, Aelita y Johnny y partieron a la Ermita, encontrándose con William y los Ishiyama(N/a: jaja, apoco no sonó a banda de rock XD). Entraron al terreno, viendo como sus animales y Kiwi jugaban juntos, y entraron a la casa, dónde la mentora ya realizaba el ritual de radiestesia para encontrar el cristal.

-Chicos, el Cristal del Carnero se localiza en Atenas, Grecia-anunció la rubia.

-¿Cómo sabes ahora qué cristal es?-preguntó Hiroki extrañado.

-Porque es el único que falta-explicó la rubia encongiéndose de hombros. El japonés asintió, entendiendo.

La rubia se paró, tomó su cayado y abrió el portal, los chicos lo cruzaron, acompañado cada quien de su respectivo animal y se encontaron en la antigua ciudad griega, donde activaron su ropa de civil, antes de ponerse a buscar.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Sissi recién llegaba, de muy mal humor a propósito, acompañada de Herb y Nicolas.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el cristal, pelo de payaso?-preguntó groseramente a Transom.

-Uy, parece que alguien se levantó de malas-dijo la pelirroja divertida.

-Sissi está molesta porque Ulrich la rechazó-explicó Herb, alejándose unos pasos de ella.

-De nuevo-agregó Nicolas, haciendo lo mismo que el pelinegro.

-¿Qué tienen Yumi y Della Robbia que yo no tenga?-dijo ofendida la pelinegra.

-Belleza psicológica-dijo Herb.

-Gracia Natural-agregó Nicolas.

-Empatía con otras personas-.

-Ambos carecen de antecedentes de trampas para conquistarlo-.

-Era pregunta retórica-dijo Sissi molesta, golpeándolos a los dos en la cabeza.

-Como sea, ya se reveló la señal del Cristal del Carnero-anunció la mujer, haciendo caso omiso del berrinche de la francesa.

-Espere, ¿No es Ulrich el único que sigue sin obtener su último animal?-preguntó Herb.

-O sea que éste cristal es suyo-razonó Nicolas.

-Wow, los dos me impactan con su inteligencia-dijo Transom sarcásticamente-como sea, debido a que Sissi es la única que aún tiene su Cristal Venenoso, es la que le corresponde ir por él-dijo, mirando a la pelinegra.

-¿No puedes crear más cristales para que no vaya sola?-preguntó la chica inconforme. Transom la miró despectiva.

-Estoy más que segura que con el Cristal de la Cobra, hasta tu podrás ganarles a los mocosos-dijo cortante.

-Uy si, tras 23 fracasos, seguro que la vigésimocuarta es la vencida-dijo la pelinegra con sarcasmo, antes de dar la vuelta e irse. Transom la miró con odio.

-Diganme, ¿Cómo demonios la soportan?-preguntó a Herb y Nicolas. Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros.

Volviendo a Atenas, los chicos seguían sin encontrar el cristal, pues sus brazaletes no daban ninguna señal.

-Diablos, a este paso nos ganarán el cristal-se quejó Patrick.

-¿Y si nos separamos?-sugirió Aelita.

-¿Para que Ulrich y Odd se vayan a lo oscurito y nos dejen trabajando a nosotros?-preguntó Hiroki, ganandose un golpe de parte de los dos chicos.

-Aelita tiene razón, cada quien irá por un rumbo, y nos mantendrémos informados vía-brazaletes-decidió Yumi, y todos acordaron con ella.

Mientras tanto, Sissi ya se encontraba en la cuidad, dispuesta a llevarse el Cristal del Carnero, pues tras la humillación que le había hecho pasar Ulrich al rechazarla (N/a: de nuevo), lo haría pagar. Cargada de furia, sacó el Cristal de la Cobra de su bolsillo, y lo apretó contra su mano.

-Espíritu de la Cobra-dijo con veneno puro en la voz, mientras una luz lavanda oscuro la envolvía. Cuando la luz desapareció, la pelinegra usaba su nuevo traje: un entallado vestido lavanda oscuro, que le llegaba a medio muslo, botas del mismo color con puntas metálicas, guanteletes lavanda oscuro que le llegaban a los codos, brazaletes de plata que parecían serpientes con la cola entre las fauces, un cinturón de plata de igual diseño, usaba un antifáz del mismo color del traje, y el cabello lo traía ondulado y decorado con varías serpientes de plata. Su arma era un cayado con forma de serpiente (N/a: como el de Jafar).

-Pirañatrones-dijo en voz baja, y los soldados aparecieron con su típico "splash"-encuentren ese cristal, ahora-ordenó la Guerrera Cobra, y los soldados obedecieron.

Volviendo con los chicos, todos se habían dispersado por la ciudad, y cada uno buscaba el cristal por un lado distinto.

-Justo ahora me gustaría hablar griego-dijo Jeremie en voz baja, mientras pasaba al lado de un grupo de ancianos.

-Encontrar el cristal no salió tan fácil cómo creí-dijo Johnny, quien tras andar buscando finalmente se perdió.

-_Diablos, esos chicos me comen con la mirada, odio usar esta ropa_-pensó Odd con pesar, al pasar junto a unos chicos que, al ver pasar al rubio con su ropa de civil, empezaron a chiflarle y a decirle piropos en griego.

-Si me caigo, la misión se acaba-dijo Aelita, mientras caminaba junto a un espacio junto al cual había una gran caída.

-¿Será el cristal o una goma de mascar endurecida?-dijo pensativo Hiroki, mientras observaba el objeto de su interrogante-Si, es goma de mascar…eugh-dijo asqueado, mientras tiraba la bolita de goma.

-_Esas chicas deben pensar que estoy loco o algo así_-pensó Ulrich, mientras revisaba una columna, al darse cuenta que un grupo de chicas lo miraban y cuchiqueaban entre ellas(N/a: no creo que chuchiqueen porke lo crean loco, y ustedes? xD). Fue cuando Ulrich notó que Leo se comportaba raro, pues actuaba de forma muy inusual-Leo, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó extrañado. De pronto, el pequeño león echó a correr, y el alemán no tuvo más opción que seguirlo.

El pequeño animal corrió por las calles de Atenas con su amo tras el, y cabía recalcar que el Guerrero Tierra empezaba a cansarse de estar persiguiendo al león, pero al ver que Leo no detenía la marcha no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Finalmente, llegaron al Paternón, y Ulrich, tras ver que Leo seguía su marcha, levantó la mano en que tenía el brazalete.

-Chicos, vengan rápido al Paternón, creo que ya encontré el Cristal del Carnero-anunció a sus amigos, antes de seguir a Leo.

En unos minutos, el resto de la Pandilla se encontraba en el ancestral monumento, y el castaño alemán todavía seguía al león.

-Tal vez Leo siente la presencia del Cristal Animal porqué es de su mismo elemento-razonó Odd, mientras veían al león rastrear el piso como un perro sabueso.

-Pues mientras más rápido lo encotremos, más rápido nos iremos-declaró William, antes de ponerse a buscar el cristal.

Lo que no sabían era que desde las sombras, Sissi los vigilaba, acompañada de una pequeña horda de Pirañatrones, dispuesta a llevase el Cristal Animal.

-Ataquen-les ordenó a los soldados, quienes obedecieron.

Mientras los chicos revisaban el Paternón, oyeron los gritos de las personas, y al fijar la vista en el origen del ruido se encontraron con los Pirañatrones.

Rápidamente, los chicos se pusieron a pelear contra los robots, haciendo cada uno gala de sus habilidades en combate. Aunque había una gran cantidad de Pirañatrones, como siempre debido a su falta de inteligencia era muy fácil para los chicos vencerlos. Sissi, quien miraba todo desde lejos, decidió intervenir.

Los chicos derribaban al último Pirañatron, cuando una luz láser impactó contra el piso bajo ellos, empujándolos por la explosión. Al levantar la mirada, se encontraron con la Pelinegra, ahora vestida con un traje temátizado en las serpientes.

-¿Cuándo se les acabarán los animales a estos tipos?-preguntó Patrick con ironía.

-Muy bien, equipo, hora de pelear-dijo Ulrich, regresando a Leo a su forma de cristal-Espíritu del León-.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Halcón-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-¡Guerreros Animales, unidos!-dijeron todos transformados.

Ya listos para pelear, los chicos corrieron para combatir a la Guerrera Malvada, quien resultó ser mejor que sus compañeros. La Pelinegra era tan escurridiza como su animal, y su bastón de magia oscura era sumamente fuerte, derribando fácilmente a nuestros héroes. Finalmente, Sissi decidió pasar al siguiente nivel.

-Hora de acabar con esto-dijo decidida, sacando su cristal y lanzándolo al aire-Cobra, saca tus colmillos-dijo, mientras una luz lavanda oscuro surgía del cristal, materializándose como una enorme cobra de piel lavanda oscuro, que seseó con furia.

-Si ella quiere pasar al siguiente nivel, también nosotros-dijo Ulrich decidido, sacando su cristal y lanzandolo, seguido de los demás-León, ruge-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

-Tiburón, desgárralos-.

-Golpeálos, Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Sobrecárgalos, Gorila-.

En un segundo, Leo y los demás animales se encontraban listos para pelear contra la enorme cobra. La pelea fue increíble, ya que la cobra era rápida, y aunque Leo y los demás eran más y eran fuertes, les era difícil atrapar al reptil, y más esquivar sus filosos colmillos. Finalmente, Sissi decidió poner fin al combate.

-Cobra, Colmillo Venenoso-ordenó, golpeando con fuerza el piso con su cayado.

La cobra abrió su famosa "capucha" de piel, mientras que su boca empezó a desprender una fuerte luz color lavanda oscuro, y cuando la combra abrió las fauces, se vio que la luz provenía de sus colmillos. El enorme reptil atacó a los animales con sus colmillos brillantes, causando una gran explosión que lastimó seriamente a los animales. Todos quedaron malheridos, pero Leo, aún herido, tuvo la fuerza para levantarse.

-Parece que tu león quiere más castigo-el dijo la Pelinegra a Ulrich con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ulrich, chirriando los dientes con furia, recogió su espada y corrió contra la Guerrera Cobra, y mientras los dos humanos peleaban, los animales hacian lo mismo.

Ulrich intentaba asestarle un golpe de su espada a la villana, pero esta lo bloqueaba con su báculo, así como el bloqueaba con su escudo los rayos que la villana lanzaba. Mientras los dos humanos tenían su combate, Leo intentaba alcanzar a la cobra con sus zarpas, claro esquivando los colmillos venenosos del reptil. Intentando hacer más tiempo, Ulrich acercó la empuñadura de su espada a sus labios.

-Dulcea, necesito que envíes a Stampy-pidió a la mentora.

-_Va en camino, Ulrich_-dijo la voz de la rubia surgiendo de la empuñadura.

Un segundo después se abrió el portal, y el pequeño elefante surgió de el, y Ulrich alargó la mano hacia el, haciendo que Stampy volviera a su forma de cristal, el cual arrojó al aire.

-Elefante, embístelos-dijo, haciendo surgir al elefante-Stampy, ayuda a Leo-le ordenó, y el paquidermo obedeció.

Ahora con la adición de Stampy a la pelea, a la cobra le era aún más dificil pelear, porque además de intetntar clavar sus colmillos en el elefante y en el león. Finalmente, Sissi decidió poner fin.

-Cobra, Colmillo Venenoso-ordenó, y la cobra lanzó su ponzoñoso ataque contra Stampy, pero cuando iba a tocarlo…

-¿Qué es esa luz?-preguntó Odd, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos, cuando una luz caqui empezó a brillar, antes de que la fuente saliera disparada, derribando a la cobra y llegando a la mano de Ulrich, quien al verla de cerca se encontró con el Cristal Animal. El alemán sonrió de medio lado.

-Es hora de subir esto un nivel-dijo, arrojando el cristal al aire-Carnero, ataca con fuerza-dijo, mientras el cristal desprendía una luz color caqui, que se materializó como un enorme carnero de pelaje de igual color-Rambo, ataca-ordenó, mandando al carnero al combate.

-¿Rambo?-preguntó William extrañado.

-Creo que tiene que ver con que sea un carnero-dedujo Jeremie.

-Como si fueras a vencerme-dijo la Pelinegra entre dientes-Cobra, Colmillo Venenoso-ordenó, mandando a su animal al combate.

La cobra alistó su ataque venenoso, pero cuando intentó darle a Rambo, este sólo ladeó la cabeza, y los colmillos de la cobra se incrustaron en sus fuertes cuernos, sin hacerle daño alguno. En respuesta, el carnero se encabritó y mandó a volar al reptil.

-Nos toca, Rambo-dijo Ulrich, alistando su espada para lanzar el ataque-Carnero, Ariete de Fuego-ordenó, apuntando a la cobra con su espada.

El carnero empezó a correr a toda velocidad, y a media carrera sus cuernos se prendieron en llamas, y atacó a la cobra con sus cuernos abarazadores, mandando a volar al reptil contra su ama, donde fue destruida, levantando mucho polvo. Los chicos sólo vieron un resplandor lavanda oscuro seguido de otro color rojo, y cuando el humo se levantó, vieron q ue la villana había escapado.

Una vez pasado el peligro, los chicos regresaron a la normalidad, y cuando Ulrich pasó el Cristal del Carnero por su brazalete, se materializó un pequeño carnerito color caqui.

-Y con éste ya tenemos a todos-dijo Ulrich triunfal.

-Vayamos con Dulcea-dijo Aelita emocionada, antes de que Patrick abriera el portal, llevandolos a la Ermita.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes, Guerreros, al fin hemos reunido todos los Cristales Animales-dijo Dulcea triunfal.

-Ahora sólo será cosa de vencer a Transom y a Mullion, además de los tres desconocidos-dijo Johnny.

-Por ahora, es mejor que todos regresen a Kadic, y en el caso de los William y Ishiyama a casa-declaró la mentora, y justo como indicó los chicos regresaron a casa.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Sissi rendía cuentas al Doctor Willow.

-Señor, es mi pesar informar que los Guerreros Animales se hicieron con el Cristal del Carnero-dijo la chica asustada. El cerebro tardó unos minutos, que a Sissi se le antojaron como horas, en responder.

-No importa-dijo, sorprendiendo a sus cinco secuaces-la parte cautelosa del plan ha terminado, y si no podemos quitarles los cristales, tendrémos que traerlos a ellos-dictaminó…

A la mañana siguiente, en Kadic, Ulrich se dirigía para su entrenamiento de futbol, cuando Sissi, para pesar del castaño, lo interceptó.

-Hola, Ulrich querido-dijo con su voz empalagosa de siempre.

-¿Ahora que quieres?-preguntó hastiado.

-¿No te alegra verme, Ulrich?-preguntó la francesa con su voz inocente.

-¿Y aún preguntas?-preguntó el chico con ironía-ahora vete, Sissi, estoy apurado-sentenció.

-¿Por qué la prisa?-preguntó la pelinegra inocente-estoy segura que Dulcea será paciente-agregó mientras sonreía con malicia, al ver al alemán parar en seco.

-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo el chico anonadado. La chica sólo sonrió de medio lado.

-Pirañatrones-dijo con suavidad, y varios de los soldados aparecieron, tomando a Ulrich por sorpresa y capturándolo-sorpresa, sorpresa, Guerrero Tierra-fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra, antes de sacar el transportador y sacarlos de ahí, al Laboratorio…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ahora que Sissi secuestró a Ulrich, no durará mucho en el anonimato su identidad… para los chicos claro, nosotros sabemos desde siempre xD. Ojala les guste. También quiero aprovechar para expresar mi gusto de ver que el fic llegase a los 80 reviews, ojale lleguen más.

Morcego: sobre la doctora Brennan, tienes razón así es ella xD, y sobre lo de la adopcion de Odd, a mi se me hace ke el bibolar salio otro xD, en fin ojala te guste el cap

ikaros-san: tampoco llegare a esos extremos, no te burles

anonimo: trankila, comprendo que te tardes, también mi internet me ha causado problemas, ojala te haya gustado los caps, y en fin cmo le dije a KmiKumicu, la historia irá mas allá de la busqueda de los cristales, es apenas la primera etapa, sobre ke Odd sea hijo de Dulcea, como adivinaste tendrás que esperar para saberlo, y sobre lo de los regalos en morado, admitelo, Odd tiene hasta viste calzones de ese colorxD. Ahora, respondiendo tus preguntas:

Ceil es un color azul pálido, a menudo asociado con los lavados quirúrgicos. Ceil es del latín _ilsium celtium_.

Los gecónidos, guecos, gecos, gembas, tuqueques, salamanquesas o cuijas (Gekkonidae) son una familia de saurópsidos (reptiles) escamosos, que incluye especies de tamaño pequeño a mediano que se encuentran en climas templados y tropicales de todo el mundo.

El sai es una arma de origen okinawense. Se cree que fue una herramienta agrícola que se convirtió en arma, pero también se afirma que evolucionó desde un principio como un arma. Su forma básica es la de una daga sin filo pero con una aguda punta, con dos largas protecciones laterales ('guarda manos' o _tsuba_ en Japonés) también puntiagudas, unidas a la empuñadura. Los sai se construyen de variadas formas, en algunos, la punta central es redonda y lisa, mientras que otros es octagonal.

Un dije es una joya pequeña que se lleva colgada.

helena: me alegra ke t gustara, t gustara saber ke conforme avance el fic se sabra mas del pasado de Odd.

KmiKumicu : Jeje me alegra que te gustara lo de Rio, yo también me reí, y sobre lo de Bones, ke t digo? no lo resistí x3. Como veras, con el hecho de que se descubriera que Odd es adoptado, se abrio un nuevo misterio, y creeme ya tenía planeado lo de llevar la historia más alla de encontrar los Cristales Animales, pero no te puedo decir más, es confidencial.

Nina Yuriko: Me alegra que te gustaran los capitulos, y veo que la Lluvia de Estrellas de Odd le ganó al Meteoro de la Oscuridad de William en tu corazón :P. Y sobre lo que Odd sea hijo de Dulcea, tal vez lo sea, tal vez no lo sea, tal vez tengas razón tal vez vivas una vil mentira (yo he vivido como siete xD). En fin, agradezco tus saludos y te deseo la misma salud y alegría.

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	25. Libera al Campeón

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 25: Libera al Campeón

Ulrich era metido por Sissi en una jaula con barrotes electrificados. Sabía que no podría hacer nada, sin Leo no podía ni transformase. La pelinegra, a su vez, lo miró con malicia.

-Míralo así, Ulrich querido, pronto tendrás compañía-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras tanto, el Kadic, Odd y los demás se reunieron extrañados, pues no habían visto a Ulrich en todo el día, y eso les preocupaba.

-¿Seguro que no te dijo a dónde iba, Odd?-preguntó Patrick al rubio.

-No era necesario, sabía que iría a su práctica de futbol, y yo seguía dormido cuando se fue-dijo el rubio angustiado.

-Pero Jim dijo que Ulrich jamás llegó-replicó Johnny.

-Deberíamos ir con Dulcea-dijo la Aelita preocupada.

-Pero ya-agregó Hiroki-Odd, si quieres nos quedamos en tu cuarto, necesitas tranquilizarte-dijo con fingida inocencia, cuando Aelita lo tomó del brazo.

-Buen intento, Don Juan-le dijo con una gotita en la sien.

Mientras los chicos emprendían el camino hacia la Ermita, no se dieron cuenta que eran observados por Herb y Nicolas, de los cuales el segundo sacó su transmisor.

-Gran Jefa Pelirroja, aquí Villano Pasivo, los Ocho Changos se dirigen a Dulcilandia a ver a la Reina del Azúcar, y Rata de Laboratorio y yo esperamos permiso para echarles el guante-dijo el pelirrojo en clave.

-_Deja de hablar en códigos ridículos, sólo dilo y ya, alcornoque_-dijo Transom molesta al otro lado de la linea. Herb le quitó el transmisor a Nicolas.

-Los Guerreros van a donde se oculta Dulcea, ¿los seguimos?-preguntó.

-_No, a Dulcea la encontrarémos en su momento, esperen a q ue vuelvan y luego traíganlos_-ordenó la mujer, antes de colgar.

Mientras tanto, los chicos llegaban a la Ermita, dónde la mentora los esperaba.

-¿Qué sucede, Guerreros?-preguntó, preocupada.

-Dulcea, Ulrich desapareció-dijo Odd angustiado.

-¿No puedes encontrarlo, Dulcea?-preguntó Aelita. Dulcea fue a la mesa dónde tenía su mapamundi, pero el ritual de radiestesia no funcionó.

-No, Aelita, necesitaría que él se hubiese llevado alguno de sus cristales-explicó la mentora.

-¿Entones no podemos hacer nada?-preguntó Odd angustiado.

-No, sólo esperar a que se nos ocurra algo-dijo la mentora con pesar.

-Sería mejor que nos llevaramos nuestros cristales, en caso de que alguno desaparezca también-sugirió Jeremie.

-Buena idea, Jeremie-concordó Aelita. Y dicho y hecho, cada uno se llevó su Cristal Primario, para poder defenderse en caso de emergencia.

Cuando volvían a Kadic, caminando por el bosque que se encontraba entre la casa y el colegio, los chicos se encontraron con dos personas a quienes no querían ver: Herb y Nicolas.

-¿Qué quieren, tonto y retonto?-preguntó Patrick con voz aburrida.

-Sólo queríamos ver cómo estaban, ¿acaso no podemos?-preguntó Herb con sorna.

-No-dijeron los seis chicos al mismo tiempo, antes de alejarse.

-Oigan, vuelva-se quejó Herb-¿no quieren saber qué pasó con Stern?-preguntó con una sonrisa de medio lado, que se volvió una maliciosa al ver a los chicos parar en seco.

-¿Qué saben de lo que le pasó a Ulrich?-preguntó Odd con cautela, dandose la vuelta.

-Esto: ¡Pirañatrones!-dijo, chasqueando los dedos, haciendo aparecer a los soldados.

Inmediatamente, los chicos se pusieron a pelear contra los hombres-robots, además de que Jeremie y Aelita se encargaban de Herb y Nicolas respectivamente. Decididos acabar con el combate, los chicos sacaron sus cristales.

-Espiritus Animales…-empezarón a decir, pero antes de poder siquiera terminar la frase…

-¡Fuego!-ordenó Herb, y los robots dispararon sus rayos láser, derribando a los chicos y dejandolos inconscientes-Muy bien, recójanlos y llevenselos-ordenó el pelinegro, y algunos cargaron a los chicos como sacos de papas, antes de que el pelinegro sacara su transportador y se los llevara.

Cuando los chicos volvieron en sí, se encontraron en una jaula con barrotes electrificados, y cuando se aliviaron un poco del atontamiento vieron quien estaba en la jaula con ellos.

-¡Ulrich!-gritó Odd, corriendo abrazar a su compañero-me tenías tan preocupado, que gusto que estes bien-agregó, abrazándolo más fuerte.

-Tranquilo, ahora estoy bien-contestó el castaño suavemente, abrazando al rubio de la cintura. Fue cuando oyeron a alguien aclararse la garganta, y vieron a sus amigos, con sonrisas picaras, que se separaron, los dos sonrojados.

-Bien, ya estamos todos, ahora, ¿alguien sabe qué pasa aquí?-preguntó Johnny.

-Me parece que Sissi, Herb y Nicolas con los guerreros misteriosos con los que hemos estado luchando-dedujo Hiroki, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

-¿Y cuál fue tu primera pista, Sherlock?-dijo Patrick con sarcásmo.

-Lo que importa es que tenemos que escapar, lo bueno es que tenemos…-empezó a decir Odd, cuando se detuvo al sentir que Aelita lo picaba en el hombro, y fue cuando vio que la pelirrosa señalaba a una mesa afuera de la jaula, donde reposaban sus cristales-esto tiene que ser una broma-dijo, llevándose una mano a la cara.

Mientras esto pasaba, Yumi llegaba corriendo a la Ermita, seguida de William, aunque el austriaco iba a paso lento.

-Dulcea, ¿Es cierto que Ulrich desapareció?-preguntó la pelinegra angustiada.

-Me temo que sí, Yumi-dijo Dulcea. La chica simplemente hizo una exclamación de angustia.

-Nena, la verdad no veo por qué te tengas que preocupar por Ulrich-le dijo William a su novia, mientras la abrazaba por sus hombros.

-Si, ya se que es el más fuerte de todos-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa tímida.

-No, lo digo porque para eso está Odd-dijo William con burla, ganándose un manotazo por parte de su novia-¿Qué? Si es obvio que esos dos se gustan-se defendió. En eso el celular de Yumi sonó.

-¿Si? Mamá, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo la pelinegra, escuchando a su madre al otro lado de la linea, antes de abrir los ojos-¿Estás segura? ¿Te lo dijo el director Delmas? Si, está bien, si también lo buscaré, te amo-dijo antes de colgar-Era mi madre, Hiroki desapareció, y creo que los demás también-dijo angustiada.

-¿Crees que Transom y Mullion estén detrás de esto?-preguntó William.

-Es lo más probable-afirmó Dulcea-lo bueno es que tengo forma de rastrear a Hiroki y a los otros-agregó con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa donde estaba el mapa.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Yumi.

-Antes de irse, los chicos decidieron llevarse cada quien su Cristal Primario, sólo sería cosa de rastrear los cristales y los encontraremos-explicó la rubia.

-¿Y Ulrich?-preguntó Yumi esperanzada.

-Si no te conociera, diría que aún sientes algo por él-dijo William, entrecerrando los ojos con celos.

-Él no traía su cristal, pero si tenemos razón y Transom y Mullion están tras su desaparición, seguro estará con los demás-concluyó la guerrera.

Dulcea se concentró en el ritual de radiestesia, y tras unos tortuosos minutos sin que el cuarzo se detuviera, el péndulo finalmente señaló un punto en el Mar de China Meridional.

-Según la radiestesia, los cristales, y por tanto los demás, se encuentran en un punto cercano a Malasia, coordenadas 7°45'17" Norte, 103°01'36" Este-anunció la rubia(N/a: wow, ke exacta xD)-Llévense a Leo también, Ulrich lo necesitará-aconsejó, mientras la japonesa y el austriaco tomaban a sus animales y al leoncito, antes de que la pelinegra abriera el portal.

-Volverémos-dijo William en tono de galán de película, antes de que Yumi lo jalara de la oreja por el portal. Mientras la pareja cruzaba el portal, Dulcea analizó el mapa más de cerca, algo no cuadraba…

-¡Esperen, en el punto al que van no hay masa continental!-gritó Dulcea intentando advertirles, pero el portal ya se había cerrado.

Mientras tanto, en el Laboratorio, Transom trabajaba con los Cristales Verdaderos, ayudada por Herb. Sissi, Nicolas y Mullion simplemente observaban a los dos cerebritos trabajar.

-Y diganme, ¿Cuándo usaremos los cristales para revolucionar el mundo cómo dijo el Doctor?-preguntó Sissi.

-Por ahora no podrémos, la energía que necesitamos sólo la podemos conseguir con todos los cristales, y para eso primero debemos saber dónde se esconde Dulcea-explicó Transom.

-Y, si no vamos a usar los cristales, ¿Por qué los analiza?-preguntó Nicolas.

-Analizo su estructura molecular, y su ADN, esperando que con eso pueda crear Cristales Artificiales que igualen en poder a los Verdaderos-explicó la pelirroja.

-Es decir que éstos no serán más fáciles de destruir como los otros 38-concluyó Sissi sin ningún tacto.

-Si…más o menos-dijo Transom con una venita en la cabeza-pero para terminar el proceso necesito algo importante-empezó a decir mientras rebuscaba entre sus intrumentos.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Sissi, alzando una ceja.

-Una muestra de ADN de los humanos-dijo la pelirroja, con una sonrisa siniestra, mientras sacaba un artilugio que parecía una mezcla entre pistola y jeringa.

Los tres chicos se miraron unos a otros, Herb y Nicolas con el miedo escrito en la cara, pero Sissi se esforzaba por mostrarse valiente. Intentando parecer profesionales, Herb y Nicolas dieron un paso al frente.

-¡AW!-gritó Herb, al sentir el pinchazo de la jeringa.

-¡Ay!-se quejó Nicolas, cuando Transom lo pinchó a él.

-Par de llorones-dijo Sissi despectiva, mientras se acercaba-¡Aw!-chilló, cuando la aguja la pinchó.

-Con esto bastará-dijo Transom satisfecha, tomando las tres muestras.

-¿Y por qué no pinchas a Mullion también?-preguntó Sissi indignada, mientras ella y sus amigos se sobaban las zonas donde Transom les clavó la aguja.

-Porque ya tengo su muestra-dijo la mujer burlona, ganándose miradas venenosas de parte de los adolescentes.

Mientras tanto, Yumi y William recién aparecían en el Laboratorio, desconcertados por la enormidad el edificio, y también por el mal estado en el que algunas de sus partes estaban.

-¿Qué lugar es este?-preguntó la chica con cautela.

-No lo sé, pero mira-dijo William, señalando hacia un pasillo por el que pasaban varios Pirañatrones en fila india.

-Pirañatrones, entonces este es el escondite de Transom y Mullion-dedujo Yumi-rápido, hay que encontrar a los chicos-le dijo a William, y los dos chicos se pusieron a buscar a sus amigos.

Tras mucho buscar, Yumi y William finalmente encontraron a los demás, todos atrapados en una jaula con barrotes electrificados, Hiroki y Johnny jugando piedra, papel o tijera, Aelita y Jeremie intentando pensar en una forma de escapar, Patrick acostado sobre su espalda, viendo el techo, y Odd y Ulrich sentados uno junto al otro, el rubio con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del castaño y éste con la cabeza en la del otro(N/a: awwww x3).

-Oigan, gente, ¿Quién pidió una pizza de jamón y queso doble?-preguntó William en broma, llamando la atención de los demás.

-Yumi, William-dijo Aelita emocionada.

-Háganse para atrás chicos, los sacaré de aquí-anunció la pelinegra, mientras devolvía a Gema a su forma de cristal-Espíritu del Pavo Real-dijo, mientras su luz verde jade la envolvía-Guerrera Elegante, lista-anunció, antes de romper los barrotes con sus abanicos. Ya libres, los siete chicos salieron.

-Ahora tenemos que recuperar los cristales de Odd y los demás-declaró Ulrich, mientras él y William regresaban a Leo y a Umbra a su forma de cristal-Espíritu del León-dijo, transformandose-Guerrero Tierra, listo-anunció.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-dijo William-Guerrero Gótico, listo-anunció a su vez.

Los chicos corrieron por todo el complejo, intentando orientarse. El lugar era simplemente un laberinto, lleno de cuartos llenos de contenedores, jaulas llenas de animales, lo que explicaba de dónde sacaba Transom el ADN para sus Cristales Artificiales… todo menos una salida de ese lugar.

Mientras los chicos intentaban salir del Laboratorio, Transom terminaba los cinco nuevos Cristales Artificiales, para satisfacción de si misma, Mullion y los tres chicos.

-Finalmente, éxito-dijo la mujer con orgullo, sacando los cinco cristales de sus contenedores-creé cada cristal dependiendo de nuestras personalidades, y habilidades-empezó a contar, mientras avanzaba hacia sus compañeros-Dragón Komodo-empezó, mientras le daba a Mullion un cristal color ónix, con la figura de un dragón de komodo dentro-Babuino-continuó, dándole a Herb uno color azul egipcio, con la figura de un babuino en postura de ataque dentro-Hiena-continuó, mientras a Nicolas le daba uno color verde OVNI, con la figura de una hiena dentro-Camaleón-siguió, entregándole a Sissi otro, color fucsia neón, con la figura de un camaleón-y Araña-dijo triunfal, enseñando el cristal que tenía en su mano: era de color regalia, y dentro tenía la figura de una viuda negra.

-Nada mal, Transom-dijo Mullion impresionado, viendo el Cristal del Dragón de Komodo.

-Y, como algo extra, yo creé esto-dijo Herb, sacando cinco relojes, cada uno del mismo color del cristal de cada uno-copié lo más que pude los brazaletes que los Guerreros de Dulcea usan para transformar a sus animales, transportarse y para comunicarse crear estos hermosos, que nos permitirán hacer lo mismo-dijo Herb con orgullo, poniendose el suyo y pasando el Cristal del Babuino por la cara, materializando a un bebé babuino de pelaje azul egipcio, que trepó por su brazo hasta subir a su hombro-les presento a Boomer-dijo orgulloso, acariciando la cabeza de su animal.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué queremos eso? Son armas, no mascotas-dijo Mullion despectivo.

-Oiga, si esos payasos pueden tener animales, nosotros también merecemos tenerlos-dijo Herb, queriendo deefnder su invento. Sissi y Nicolas se miraron el uno al otro, se encogieron de hombros, se pusieron sus respectivos relojes y pasaron sus cristales por las caras, materializando a un pequeño camaléon de piel fucsia neón, que apareció en el hombro de Sissi, y a una pequeña hiena de pelaje verde OVNI.

-Te llamaré Camille, por que eres una camaleón-dijo Sissi, acariciando a su reptil.

-Y tu serás Ed, no se porqué pienso que te queda-le dijo Nicolas a la hiena, quien soltó su caracteristica carcajada.

-Que infantiles pueden ser éstos tontos, ¿eh, Transom?-preguntó Mullion a su compañera, para ver que ella ya se había puesto su reloj, y mimaba a una viuda negra de piel regalia del tamaño de un gatito.

-Creo que te llamaré Aracne, cómo la mujer del a mitología griega que fue convertida en araña-dijo la mujer, acariciándole la mandibula a la araña. Mullion suspiró con pesadez, antes de tomar su respectivo reloj y pasar su cristal por la cara, materializando a un pequeño dragón komodo de piel color ónix.

-Escucha que sólo lo diré una vez: te llamas Komodo, ¿entendido?-dijo el hombre con dureza, y el reptil siseó con aceptación. En eso se oyó la alarma-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó a Transom, quien se dirigió al computador.

-Hay intrusos, y los Guerreros capturados escaparon-dijo la mujer molesta, pero su cara cambió a una de terror cuando vio otra cosa en la pantalla-y se dirigen al cuarto privado del Doctor Willow-agregó, y ella y los otros cuatro salieron corriendo al cuarto de su líder.

Volviendo con los chicos, se encontraban buscando una salida del Laboratorio, cuando, al ver a varios Pirañatrones acercándose, decidieron esconderse tras la puerta más cercana, que los llevó a una habitación oscura como boca de lobo.

-Dios, aquí esta muy oscuro-se quejó Odd-alguien encienda la luz-agregó.

Como una plegaria, alguien encendió la luz en la habitación, permitiéndoles ver una habitación equipada como un laboratorio profesional, pero lo que les llamó la atención fue un contenedor con una especie de líquido viscoso, con un contenedor, y se llevaron un susto mayúsculo cuando el contenido del frasco empezó a brillar mostrando que en su interior había lo que sin duda era un cerebro, y se oyo una risa de viejo, que sólo podía provenir del cerebro en el frasco.

-Pensándolo mejor, apaguen la luz-se corrigió Odd, con la cara azul. En eso se oyeron cinco risas, y por un pasillo entraron Transom, Mullion, Sissi, Herb y Nicolas, cada uno acompañado de su propio animal. William y Yumi se sorprendieron a ver a los tres chicos ahí.

-Ah, si, Sissi y los dos payasos están involucrados, ¿no les dijimos?-preguntó Patrick, con una gotita en la sien.

-Hasta aquí llegaron, mocosos-dijo Mullion con su típico sadismo.

-Tenemos una sorpresita para ustedes-secundó Transom, mientras ella y los otros cuatro oprimian los botones en sus relojes, devolviendo a sus animales a su forma de cristal.

-Espíritu del Dragón Komodo-dijo Mullion, mientras una luz color ónix lo envolvía. Cuando se disipó, Mullion usaba un nuevo traje: era una armadura color ónix, con un yelmo que se parecía a una cabeza de lagarto, llevaba un escudo con la imagen de un dragón furioso, y su arma era una enorme cimitarra.

-Espíritu de la Araña-dijo Transom, mientras una luz regalia la cubrí se disipó, la pelirroja usaba un vestido largo color regalia, que llegaba a los tobillos, con una capa corta que llegaba a la cintura del mismo color, cinturon rojo con hebilla de plata, guantes rojos con un diseño de telaraña, botas rojas con la punta ligeramente curveada, sobrero a rayas rojas y regalia, con un medallon en forma de araña, y un diseño de telaraña en el ala, y lentes oscuros. Su arma parecía ser un brazalete en forma de araña.

-Espíritu del Camaleón-dijo Sissi, mientras una luz fucsia neón la cubría. El traje que usaba constaba en un short corto fucsia neón, medias de red negras, botas de tacón alto del mismo color del short, que le llegaban a las rodillas, top del mismo color, guantes negros, ademas de tener algunas cadenas en la cintura y en los hombros, y su pelo estaba enrrollado en una trenza que recordaba a la cola de un camaleón, además de ir maquillada con labial y rimel color fucsia neón. Su arma era un látigo del mismo color que su traje.

-Espíritu del Babuino-dijo Herb, mientras lo envolvía la luz azul egipcio. Su traje era un traje ninja, parecido al de Jeremie, de color azul egipcio, solo que en vez de la bufanda a modo de capa usaba una máscara que recordaba a un babuino. Su arma era un tetsubo ninja.

-Espíritu de la Hiena-terminó Nicolas, siendo envuelto en una luz verde OVNI. El traje que lucía cuando se disolvió era un traje de motociclista, que constaba en una chaqueta de cuero, una playera color verde OVNI, jeans rotos, botas de tela del mismo color que la playera. Cubriendole la boca tenía un pañolete del mismo color que las botas y la playera, que tenía estampado una imagen igual a una boca de hiena. Su arma eran un par de revólveres.

-Guerreros Malignos, unidos-dijeron los cinco, una vez transformados.

-Bola de copiones-dijo Hiroki por lo bajo.

-Gran cosa, sus cristales falsos nunca les ganarán a los nuestros-dijo Ulrich, lanzando su cristal al aire-León, ruge-dijo, invocando a Leo. Acto seguido, Yumi y William sacaron sus cristales y los lanzaron al aire.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

En menos de un segundo, los tres animales que los Guerreros tenían a su disposición estaban listos para apalear a los Guerreros Malignos. Pero los cinco malvados solo sonrieron de medio lado, antes de arrojar sus cristales al aire.

-Dragón Komodo, aplástalos-dijo Mullion, mientras una luz color ónix surgía del cristal. En su interior, la que era la silueta de Komodo se encontraba, antes de que un fuego color ónix lo envolviera, convirtiéndolo en un enorme dragón komodo de piel ónix.

-Araña, envenénalos-dijo Transom, mientras su cristal desprendía una luz regalia. En su interior, se veía la silueta de Aracne, que era envuelta en una luz color regalia, transformándose en una enorme viuda negra de ese color.

-Camaléon, confúndelos-dijo Sissi, mientras su cristal brillaba con una luz fucsia neón. En su interior, la silueta de Camille era envuelta en un vendaval del mismo color que el cristal, convirtiendose en un enorme camaleón de piel fucsia neón.

-Babuino, muestra tu habilidad-continuó Herb, al son que una luz azul egipcio surgía del cristal. En su interior, la silueta de Boomer era envuelta en rayos de eléctricidad azul, transformandose en un enorme babuino de piel azul egipcio.

-Hiena, mátalos de risa-terminó Nicolas, mientras una luz verde OVNI surgía de su cristal. En el interior del cristal, la silueta de Ed era rodeada de rocas del mismo color que el cristal, transformándose en una enormy hiena de pelaje verde OVNI, que soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Los cinco villanos y los tres héroes empezaron a pelear, junto a los dos grupos de animales. Gema intentaba alcanzar con sus garras y cola a Aracne y Camille, Umbra apenas podía lastimar a Ed y Boomer con sus garras, y Leo tenía dificil su pelea contra Komodo. Por otro lado, Ulrich y Mullion chocaban espadas, mientras Yumi bloqueaba con su abanico los rayos que Transom disparaba por su brazalete, mientras esquivaba los latigazos de Sissi, y William bloqueaba con su latigo el tetsubo de Herb y las balas de Nicolas. Finalmente, los chicos decidieron poner fin.

-Pavo Real, Viento de Jade-.

-Murciélago, Ala Espeluznante-.

-León, Bola de Fuego-.

Los tres animales lanzaron sus ataques juntos, y los chicos celebraron al ver que los tres ataques dieron en el blanco, levantando una nube de polvo. Pero su celebración se cortó al ver que sus ataques no dieron en el blanco.

-Herb, Nicolas-oyeron que dijo el cerebro, y el pelinegro y el pelirrojo asintieron.

-Babuino, Rayo Carga-dijo Herb, golpeando su tetsubo contra el piso.

-Hiena, Magnitud 10-secundó Nicolas, apuntando con sus revólveres a Gema.

El pelaje de Boomer empezó a acumular más y más electricidad, que fue concentrándo en su hocico, y cuando consiguió la suficiente liberó un potente rayo de electricidad azul de su boca, alcanzando a Umbra dándole una fuerte descarga que lo regresó a su forma de cristal, regresando a William a la normalidad; Ed por su parte, entre carcajadas, empezó a dar saltos cada vez más altos, haciendo que la tierra temblace, hasta causar un fortísimo movimiento sísmico, dándole de lleno a Gema, regresándola a su forma de cristal y a Yumi también a la normalidad.

Ulrich sólo pudo ver cómo sus amigos, ya derrotados, eran capturados por los Pirañatrones, quienes también corrieron a capturar a Odd y los demás chicos, además de tomar del piso los cristales de Gema y Umbra.

-Bien, es hora de la artillería pesada-dijo Ulrich, concentrádose, de pronto, unas luces caqui y verde manzana entraron abruptamente por la puerta, aterrizando en la mano de Ulrich: eran los Cristales del Elefante y el Carnero, que el chico lanzó al aire-Elefante, embístelos; Carnero, ataca con toda tu fuerza-dijo, invocando a Stampy y a Rambo. Una vez invocados, los tres Animales de la Tierra empezaron a brillar cada uno con su respectivo color-pagarán muy caro su atrevimiento-empezó a decir el alemán, alzando su espada-ahora verán el Poder del Fuego: Explosión de fuego-dijo, bajando su espada, apuntando a los cinco animales.

A la orden del humano, los tres animales empezaron a acumular calor en sus cuerpos, y al acumular el suficiente, Leo dio un potente rugido, Stampy un poderoso barritido, y Rambo un sonoro balido, al tiempo que de sus hocicos se dispararon tres poderosas llamaradas, que se combinaron en una enorme estrella de fuego, que dio en blanco a los cinco animales. Pero la sorpresa del humano fue mayúscula al ver que nada les había hecho.

-Acaben con esto, y capturen al León para poder completar el plan-dijo el cerebro.

-Si, señor-dijo Transom-Araña, Agujas Tóxicas-dijo, lanzando a su araña al ataque.

-Camaleón, Ataque Furtivo-dijo Sissi con una sonrisa maliciosa.

En la mandíbula de Aracne se formó una bola de energía color regalia, que disparo al techo, donde se dividió en varias agujas de luz regalia, que descendieron en dirección a Rambo, intoxicando al carnero y regresandolo a su forma de cristal, que fue rápidamente recogida por un Pirañatron; por otro lado Camille se volvió invisible, y para sorpresa de Ulrich atacó a Stampy repetidas veces con su lengua, que brillaba con una luz fucsia neón, desde distintos ángulos, hasta que el paquidermo, agotado de tanto castigo, con un último golpe regresó a su cristal, siendo capturado por otro robot.

-Y para tu león tengo esto-dijo Mullion con su sádica sonrisa, apuntando a Leo con su espada-Dragón Komodo, Fuego Negro-dijo, y el reptil gigante obedeció.

La boca de Komodo empezó a brillar con una luz negra ónix, y al abrir la boca se formó una enorme bola de fuego, que disparó contra Leo, causándole tal daño que lo regresó a su forma de cristal, y regresando a Ulrich a la normalidad. Ulrich sólo pudo ver atónito mientras era capturado por los Pirañatrones, y uno de éstos recogía el cristal de Leo.

-¿Ahora que haremos?-fue todo lo que el castaño pudo articular. Una risa de viejo empezó a resonar por la habitación, una risa que sólo podía ser del cerebro en el frasco.

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Dios, ahora los chicos fueron capturados, todos, y tendrán que buscar una forma para escapar. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

anonimo: pues ya ves que son como los vendedores de seguros, jamás se rinden.

helena: ya se contestó tu pregunta? XD

ikaros-san: si tienes razon, es una bitch de lo peor

Morcego: en retrospectiva, sólo la hice más tramposa, Sissi ya era mala y cruel xD.

KmiKumicu: concuerdo contigo, también amo a las hermanas de Odd, y lo más posible es que vuelvan alguna vez, alguien tiene que humillar a Odd enfrente de Ulrich xD.

Yarita: se de lo que hablas, también odio a Sissi, y enserio sufrí escribir lo de Odd, ojala esto te guste.

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	26. Libera al Campeón 2

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 26: Libera al Campeón 2° Parte

En el Laboratorio, los chicos miraban furiosos a sus tres compañeros, quienes se encontraban con Transom y Mullion, mientras la pelirroja estudiaba los cristales, ayudada por Herb.

-¿Segura que sabes lo que haces, Transom?-preguntó Mullion a su compañera.

-Claro, ahora que tenemos tantos Cristales Verdaderos, podré hacer un mapa con base a su frecuencia molecular, y así encontrar los demás, donde sea que se encuentren-explicó la mujer.

-Y cuando los encontremos, iremos por Dulcea y los robaremos-dijo Sissi con una sonrisa malévola.

-Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es, ¿Por qué ustedes tres ayudan a ese…tipo?-preguntó Ulrich, mirando a sus compañeros y después al enorme cerebro en el contenedor.

-¿Qué les podemos decir? Nos gusta estar en el equipo ganador-declaró Sissi con sorna.

-Queríamos ayudar a revolucionar al mundo-secundó Herb.

-Y nos amenazaron con eliminarnos si no ayudabamos-terció Nicolas, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, eso responde una pregunta, otra es: ¿Quién, o qué, demonios es usted?-preguntó Aelita al cerebro.

-Eres curiosa, niña, algo que realmente apreció-dijo el cerebro con una voz que denotaba satisfacción, antes de proseguir-Soy el doctor Ambrosius Willow, una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo XX-dijo, presentandose. Al oír su nombre, Jeremie hizo una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿El científico genético de los años '90 que se decía enloqueció y desapareció misteriosamente?-preguntó anonadado.

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó Patrick sorprendido.

-En primaria leí un artículo sobre su trabajo-empezó a explicar-fue un genetista muy respetado, considerado el Da Vinci de la investigación genética, pero se le tachó de loco cuando empezó a hablar de crear especies animales a base de la experimentación, finalmente, tras ir en una expedición en busca de lo que afirmaba era la clave para su éxito, desapareció y nunca más se supo de él-relató.

-Si, lo recuerdo-dijo Willow con desprecio-esos científicos ciegos, por su envidia hacia mi genio no comprendieron la magnitud de mi trabajo, injustamente condenando lo que hubiera representado una nueva era para el mundo-dijo con sumo orgullo, mostrando lo seguro que estaba de su visión.

-No sea ridículo-protestó Ulrich-condenaron su investigación porque no representaba ningún respeto por la vida, lo único que provaba su hipótesis era que usted, por ser científico, se creía con derecho a jugar a ser Dios-sentenció, sorprendiendo a sus amigos por su madurez. Willow sólo rió por lo bajo.

-La verdad, jamás esperé que personas tan jóvenes como ustedes comprendieran la magnitud de mi trabajo-fue todo lo que respondió el cerebro.

-Espera, Jeremie, ¿dijiste que desapareció luego de ir a buscar lo que decía ser la clave de su investigación?-le preguntó Yumi al rubio, quien asintió-¿crees que se refería a los Cristales Animales?-inquirió su amigo.

-Exacto, jovencita, sólo los Cristales Animales albergan la energía para volver mi sueño realidad-contestó Willow, llamando la atención de los chicos.

En la Ermita, mientras tanto, Dulcea se encontraba angustiada, pues había pasado ya largo rato y los chicos no regresaban, y sinceramente empezaba a dudar de su seguridad. Incluso hace un minuto, Rambo y Stampy habían desaparecido en haces de luz, lo que indicaba que Ulrich los había llamado, pero aún así no volvieron. Al realizar nuevamente el ritual de radiestesia, se llevó una sorpresa, pues el punto que marcaba se distanciaba unos centímetros, lo que equivalía a un par de kilómetros de dónde lo había rastreado antes: dónde fuera que habían ido los chicos, se estaba moviendo. Fue cuando decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Reunió a Shika, Ororo, Coral, Ronny y Wolfgang, y tomó su cayado.

-Llévame a dónde se encuentran los Guerreros-dijo con suavidad, antes de golpear el suelo con su cayado, abriendo un portal. Al atravesarlo, acompañada de los animales que reunió, se encontró en un complejo que parecía abandonado.

Sigilosamente, la guerrera y los cinco animales se movieron en busca de los chicos, sabiendo ocultarse cuando veían pasar a un grupo de Pirañatrones haciendo guardia. Siguendo a Wolfgang, que hacía de perro sabueso, la Guerrera llegó a lo que parecía el cuarto principal, dónde veía a Transom y a Mullion, y a tres chicos que no había visto antes, además de que, encerrados en una jaula con barrotes electrificados, vio a los Guerreros. Aguzó el oído, pues oyó una voz que no llegó a centrar, pues sabía de antemano que no pertenecía a nadie que podía ver.

-Cuando capturemos a Dulcea, y obtengamos los otros cristales, mi plan será un éxito-dijo la voz, que parecía ser de un anciano.

-Y ¿Cuál es ese grandioso plan en todo caso?-oyó que preguntó Patrick.

-Simple: usando la increíble energía que emana de los Cristales Animales, podré manipular la evolución de los animales, permitiéndome llenar éste mundo de nuevas especies, incluso poblar éste mundo con animales mitológicos-explicaba el cerebro-imaginen, nuevas especies poblando éste mundo, incluso seres mitológicos: grifos, dragones, unicornios… todo un compendio de seres que mis colegas pasaron siglos intentando desacreditar-dijo el cerebro, hablando como quien habla de un sueño de años.

-Pero ¿Qué pasó con su cuerpo?-preguntó Yumi. Willo tardó varios minutos en responder.

-Se abandonan algunas cosas por seguir una meta, y creanme, el costo de mi cuerpo no se compara con la gloria de ser quien revolucionó al mundo-dijo el cerebro rotundamente.

-Dios santo, ¿siquiera se está oyendo? Básicamente dice que no le importa haber perdido su cuerpo por seguir una idea demente-le recalcó Odd.

-Cómo dije, no espero que sus mentes jóvenes entiendan la magnitud de mi trabajo-repitió el cerebro.

-Señor-empezó Jeremie-yo tengo un IQ de 120, y concuerdo con mis compañeros en que es un lunático, ¿siquiera ha pensado en lo riesgos que conllevaría traer a la realidad animales mitológicos?-preguntó con ironía. Willow no respondió.

-Pero algo no cuadra aquí: ¿Cómo supo usted de la existencia de Animaria?-preguntó Hiroki.

-Fue hace muchos años, por casualidad escuché la leyenda y, tras hacer las investigaciones correspondientes, descubrí que Animaria existía, sólo que en otro plano dimensional-explicaba el cerebro-tras muchos intentos fallidos, finalmente pude abrir un portal que me permitiera entrar al reino de Animaria, dónde decía la leyenda que se encontraba el Cristal del León. Yo, con varios de mis hombres, llegamos al reino, y ahí atacamos. Creímos que tendríamos la ventaja, pues se notaba que los animarios se encontraban distraidos, pero lamentablemente de la batalla que se libró en el ataque solamente sobreviví yo, aunque muy mal herido. Los daños a mi cuerpo eran irreparables, y finalmente no tuve más opción que extrirpar mi propio cerebro y ponerlo en éste contenedor, cómo me ven actualmente-relató el cerebro. Sin embargo, había algo que no cuadraba para los chicos.

-¿Por qué estaba seguro que los animarios serían fáciles de vencer?-inquirió Ulrich.

-Además de que, aunque sólo teníamos sencillas armas de fuego, nosotros teníamos armas más avanzadas, los animarios estaban distraídos con la celebración del primer cumpleaños del príncipe heredero, el único hijo de la reina Dulcea, por lo que esperabamos que el ataque los tomara por sorpresa-explicó el cerebro.

Al oír la revelación del Doctor Willow, los chicos quedaron mudos de la impresión: ¿Dulcea tenía un hijo? ¿Por qué su mentora no les había dicho nada al respecto?

-Pero no deben preocuparse por eso, mejor deberían preocuparse por ustedes, mocosos-dijo Mullion con su sonrisa sádica.

-Porque, cuando ya tengamos la localización de Dulcea, ya no los necesitarémos-secundó Transom, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Pero tal vez queramos perdonarles la vida a algunos-terció Sissi, guiñándole un ojo a Ulrich.

-Francamente, prefiero morir con mis amigos, a vivir soportándote, Sissi-dijo Ulrich despectivo, haciendo rabiar a la francesa.

-No necesariamente tienen que sufrir ese destino, Guerreros-empezó a decir el Doctor Willow-unanse a mí, ayudenme a revolucionar este mundo, de lo contrario, serán eliminados-anunció a los chicos.

-Saben, la opción en que no nos eliminan me gusta-dijo Odd de pronto.

-Silencio, Odd-le contestaron todos.

-Nosotros jamás nos uniremos a usted-espetó Ulrich.

-Que así sea-dijo Willow, pero antes de que los Cinco Malvados hicieran algo…

De pronto, Dulcea irrumpió en la habitación, y con su cayado derribó a Transom, Mullion, Sissi, Herb y Nicolas, y destrozó el tablero, apagando los barrotes de la jaula y abriendola, permitiendo que los chicos escaparan. Antes de salir de la habitación, la mentora se aseguró de tomar los cristales y brazaletes del escáner dónde Transom los analizaba, ayudada por los cinco animales auxiliares que la acompañaban.

-Robaron los cristales, que no escapen-dijo Willow colérico, y cuando sus esbirros se recuperaron los persiguieron.

Mientras corrían por el complejo, Dulcea les devolvió a los chicos sus respetivos cristales y su respetivo brazalete, que no tardaron en ponerse. La guerrera derribaba a los Pirañatrones que se encontraban en su camino, mientras intentaban encontrar una salida. Finalmente encontraron una, y al salir encontraron una sorpresa más: se encontraban en una isla.

-Atrapados como ratas-declaró Ulrich molesto-esto no podría ser peor-agregó.

-Lamento disentir-dijo Odd, mientras señalaba hacia la entrada del laboratorio, donde los Guerreros Malignos recién llegaban.

-Ésos si que no se rinden-declaró Johnny, mientras el y los demás sacaban sus cristales.

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-dijeron todos, mientras las luces de sus respectivos colores los cubrían-Guerreros Animales, unidos-anunciaron ya transformados. Mullion y los demás sacaron los suyos propios.

-Espíritus Animales, aterroricen-dijeron los cinco, mientras luces de sus colores los envolvían-Guerreros Malignos, al ataque-anunciaron una vez completa la transformación.

-Repito, esos cinco son unos copiones-murmuró Hiroki por lo bajo.

Inmediatamente, los nueve Guerreros Animales y los cinco Guerreros Malignos empezaron a pelear: Johnny y Hiroki contra Nicolas, Jeremie y Patrick contra Herb, Yumi y Odd contra Sissi, Aelita y William contra Transom y Ulrich contra Mullion. El ruso intentaba atinarles a tiros al par de niños, pero los dos simplemente eran demasiado ágiles, Johnny con sus piruetas y Hiroki sobre su tabla de surf; el inglés también tenía sus problemas, pues su pesado tetsubo no alcanzaba a Jeremie y Patrick bloqueaba sus golpes, mientras el pelinegro intentaba esquivar la kusarigama del rubio (N/a: al fin lo descubri, el arma de Jeremie oficialmente se llama kusarigama xD) y los puños del castaño; Sissi lo tenía más fácil, porque aunque tampoco le era sencillo alcanzar al italiano y a la japonesa con su látigo, los dos chicos tenían que acercarse para atinarle con sus armas; Transom disparaba los rayos de su brazalete contra William y Aelita, quienes los bloqueaban con látigo y báculo; y Mullion y Ulrich chocaban espadas. En un intento de ganar ventaja, Transom hizo aparecer a varios Pirañatrones, para que suponieran un obstaculo para los chichos, pero no contó con que, sorpresivamente, Dulcea también se uniera a la pelea, encargándose de los soldados. Finalmente, los Guerreros Malignos decidieron poner fin.

-Dragón de Komodo, aplástalos-dijo Mullion, invocando a Komodo.

-Araña, envenénalos-secundó Transom, haciendo aparecer a Aracne.

-Camaleón, confúndelos-siguió Sissi, trayendo a Camille al combate.

-Babuino, muestra tu habilidad-continuó Herb, haciendo que Boomer apareciera.

-Hiena, mátalos de la risa-terminó Nicolas, haciedo aparecer a Ed.

Los cinco animales malignos miraron a los guerreros, quienes se miraron unos a otros y asintieron, antes de lanzar sus cristales al aire.

-Gorila, sobrecárgalos-.

-Cangrejo Violinista, golpéalos-.

-Desgárralos, Tiburón-.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón; Correcaminos, quema el asfalto-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar; Tortuga Laúd, protégenos-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas; Lobo, aulla en la noche-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real; Ciervo, ayúdanos-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito; Cheetah, a toda velocidad-.

-León, ruge; Elefante, embístelos; Carnero, ataca con toda tu fuerza-.

Con varios resplandores multicolor, los ahora 16 animales del lado de los guerreros aparecieron, rugiendo, graznando, aullando, chillando, riendo y barritando. Los animales empezaron a pelear entre sí, aunque por desgracia para los Guerreros, los villanos aún tenían mucha ventaja. Odiaban admitirlo, pero Transom se había asegurado de hacer los Cristales Artificiales tan fuertes como los reales. Odd decidió lanzar sus ataques.

-Tigre Blanco, Garra Congelante-dijo, lanzando su ataque congelante contra Aracne, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que la araña ni se inmutó. Él y Tigra esquivaron los colmillos de la araña y el rubio llamó a Ororo-Cheetah, Mach 5-intentó, lanzando su ataque a súpervelocidad, pero…

-Araña, Agujas Tóxicas-dijo, y Aracne lanzó su ataque venenoso, que alcanzó a Odd y a Ororo. Yumi, al ver al italiano en problemas, trató de ayudarlo.

-Ciervo, Sanación Tribal-Shika iba a lanzar su ataque sanador, pero Sissi intervino.

-Camaleón, Ataque Furtivo-dijo, y Camille se volvió invisible, antes de atacar a Shika por varios puntos.

-Babuino, Rayo Carga-dijo Herb, apuntando con su tetsubo a As, Sharky y Wolfgang.

-Hiena, Magnitud 10-secundó Nicolas, apuntando con sus armas a Coral, Mowgli, Tanque y Stampy.

El babuino lanzó su rayo eléctrico, y la hiena inició su temblor sísmico, derribando a los siete animales de un golpe cada uno.

-Yo acabaré con esto: Dragón de Komodo, Fuego Negro-dijo Mullion, apuntando con su espada a los animales que seguían de pie.

Komodo lanzó su ráfaga de fuego negro, derribando a Leo y a los demás. Los cinco villanos empezaron a reír al ver que su victoria parecía segura, cuando…

-León, Bola de Fuego- ordenó Ulrich, y Leo lanzó su ataque de fuego, sorprendiendo y derribando al reptil gigante. Mullion lo envenenó con la mirada-¿Qué creían? ¿Qué con eso me vencerían fácilmente? La verdad no me conocen nada bien-declaró burlón.

A sus espaldas, los chicos seguían lastimados, pues el ataque de Mullion había sido tan fuerte que había regresado a sus animales a su forma de cristal… de hecho Ulrich era el único que seguía transformado. Leo se levantó trabajosamente, poniendose junto al alemán. Mullion rio burlón al ver el estado del león.

-¿Enserio crees que nos venceras con tu animal en ese estado, mocoso?-preguntó burlón. Ulrich no respondió esa pregunta.

-Por favor, niño, sabes que no puedes ganar-dijo Trasom.

-Si creen que me rendiré así de fácil, son ustedes los que no saben nada-dijo Ulrich molesto, llamando la atención de los villanos-y si creen que ésos adefecios artificiales vencerán a un verdadero animal, están aún más esquivocados, mis amigos y yo fuimos elegidos no sólo para proteger los Cristales Animales de ustedes y de ése loco doctor al que llaman amo, sino para vengar el daño que le hicieron a Animaria, y…por eso…¡Siempre me levantaré!-gritó decidido, mientras una luz color rojo lo empezó a cubrir, parecida a cuando se trasformó por primera vez-¡Espíritu del León, evoluciona!-dijo con una fuerte voz, mientras la luz se intensificaba.

Cuando se disipó, Ulrich portaba un nuevo traje: seguía luciendo armadura de caballero, solo que ahora era color carmín, el yelmo se parecía a una cabeza de león, las hombreras parecían zarpas con filosas garras, la espada era ligeramente más ancha, y el escudo ahora tenía la imagen en relive de una cabeza de león rugiendo. Leo, por su parte, también había subrido un cambio: ahora se veía más grande, usaba un yelmo que dejaba descubierta su quijada inferior, y unas planchas de metal rojo en las ancas y en los omóplatos, además de un remache de metal rojo cubriéndole la cola, terminando en un pico.

-Campeón Tierra, listo-anunció una vez transformado. Leo rugió con decisión.

Los chicos, y los villanos, miraron asombrados la nueva apariencia del alemán, pero la más sorprendida era sin duda Dulcea.

-No puedo creerlo, la forma de Campeón es real-dijo la mujer sorprendida.

-Ulrich…Dios mío-fue todo lo que pudo articular Odd, con un tinte rojo en las mejillas.

-Son novios, son novios, se gus…-empezó a canturrear Hiroki, siendo callado por el puño de Odd estampado en su cara.

-Uy, y yo que pensaba que Ulrich ya estaba bueno antes-dijo Sissi con lujuría, callándose al notar la mirada de Transom sobre ella.

-Gran cosa, si cree que con su nueva apariencia nos ganará, está muy equivocado-dijo Mullion, mandando a Komodo a atacar, seguido de Aracne, Camille, Boomer y Ed. Ulrich en respuesta chasqueó los dedos, y los Cristales del Elefante y el Carnero llegaron a su mano, los cuales lanzó al aire.

-Elefante, embístelos; Carnero, ataca con toda tu fuerza-dijo, invocando a Stampy y a Rambo. Curiosamente, el Elefante y el Carnero seguían iguales que siempre, pero ahora parecían más fuertes.

Aunque los Guerreros Malignos estaban seguros de que sus animales podrían vencer a Leo, Stampy y Rambo, quedaron anonadados al ver que los animales del alemán ahora eran mucho más fuertes: Stampy se encargaba sin problemas de Aracne y Camille, Rambo abatía a cabezados a Boomer y Ed, y las garras filosas de Leo perforaban la gruesa piel de Komodo.

-Pongámos fin a esto: Dragón Komodo, Fuego Negro-.

-Araña, Agujas Tóxicas-.

-Camaleón, Ataque Furtivo-.

-Babuino, Rayo Carga-.

-Hiena, Magnitud 10-.

Los cinco animales lanzaron sus ataques, seguros de que vencerían a los Animales Tierra como la primera vez, pero sus humanos se quedaron mudos de la impresión con lo el resultado: usando sus cuernos, Rambo bloqueó las agujas de Aracne y la electricidad de Boomer; Stampy de un pistotón detuvo el temblor causado por Ed, y para sorpresa de Sissi atrapó a Camille aún cuando era invisible; y Leo, con un potente rugido, detuvo el fuego negro de Komodo. Los cinco malvados protestaron molestos.

-Y no han visto nada-dijo Ulrich, con una sonrisa de medio lado-Carnero, Cabeza Dinamita-dijo, lanzando a Rambo contra Boomer y Ed.A media carrera, la cornamenta del carnero se envolvió en una luz color caqui, que al contacto con la hiena y el babuino liberó una gran explosión, derribando a los dos animales. Herb y Nicolas rabiaron.

-Elefante, Lanza de Marfil-dijo, haciendo que Stampy atacara a Camille y a Aracne. Mientas corría, los colmillos del elefante empezaron a cubrirse de un fuego blanco, que impactó a los dos animales, lanzándolos contra sus compañeros.

-León, Flechas Infinitas-dijo, y Leo atacó a Komodo. Los pelos en la melena del león se erizaron y apuntaron hacia delante y, de pronto, una ráfaga de agujas de luz roja salieron disparadas de la melena del león, derribando al enorme reptil. Mullion rugió furioso.

-Y para el gran final, contemplaran el Nuevo Poder del Fuego-anunció Ulrich alzando su espada, mientras sus animales brillaban de su respectivo color-Estallido Volcánico-anunció, apuntando con su espada a los cinco animales malheridos.

-¿VOLCÁNICO QUÉ?-pregutaron Sissi, Herb y Nicolas espantados.

Inmediatamente, Leo rugió con fuerza mientras clavaba sus zarpas en el piso, mientras Stampy y Rambo daban un fuerte pisotón con sus patas delanteras, y del suelo surgió un geiser de fuego, que a medida que se sumergía y volvía a salir se acercaba a los Animales Artificiales, haciendose más y más grande, y cuando al fin llegó con los animales, se habíha vuelto una columna gigante de fuego, que carbonizó a los cinco animales, regresándolos a su forma de cristal y regresando a sus humanos a la normalidad. Una vez ganado el combate, Ulrich se volvió hacia Dulcea.

-Dulcea, sácanos de aquí-le dijo, y la mentora abrió el portal, permitiéndoles escapar antes de que Transom llamara a más Pirañatrones. Al ver que los guerreros desaperecieron, Mullion rugió de rabia.

Mientras tanto, los chicos recién se aparecían en la Ermita, mientras terminaba de cerrarse el portal que Dulcea había abierto, asegurandose que se encontraban en la casa.

-Nunca creí que me alegraría tanto de ver este basurero-dijo William emocionado, antes de sentir la mirada ponzoñosa de Aelita sobre él-jeje, sin ofender, Aelita-dijo nervioso.

-¿Alguien me diría que pasó con Ulrich y Leo en la isla esa?-preguntó Patrick de pronto.

-La forma de Campeón Animal-dijo de pronto Dulcea, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Campeón Animal?-preguntaron los chicos.

-Hasta ahora creí que era una leyenda, pero veo que es verdad-comentó la rubia, antes de comenzar a contar-está escrito que, cuando uno de los Guerreros Animales tiene una gran determinación en lograr un objetivo, obtendrá un poder mucho mayor, el poder del Campeón Animal-explicó la mentora.

-¿O sea que ahora Ulrich es un Campeón?-preguntó Jeremie.

-Exacto-confirmó Dulcea.

-Hablando de Ulrich, creo que olvidó algo-dijo Yumi, señalando que el alemán aún estaba transformado.

-Es cierto-dijo el alemán apenado, antes de concentrarse, a lo que unas llamas rojas surgieron del piso y lo envolvieron. Cuando estas se disolvieron, Ulrich, para sorpresa de sus amigos y de sí mismo, usaba un nuevo traje: unos pantalones negros anchos, en la pierna izquierda tenían un diseño como tribal en rojo, un cinturón de tela rojo, una sudadera negra sin mangas y con gorro, con los bordes también rojos, y el mismo diseño en rojo que en los pantalones del lado izquierdo, unos guanteletes, que llegaban a poco después de las muñecas, negros con una franja roja en las "muñequeras", un collar hecho a base de lo que parecían ser colmillos de león, y zapatillas chinas negras. En la franja roja de del guantelete izquierdo se encontraba la gema de su brazalete (N/a: para que se hagan una idea: com/gallery/29729803/d4pyzl, perdon si no lo describí bien, es que no sé como se llaman esos guantes).

-Ulrich, te ves muy bien-dijo Yumi impresionada.

-Si, te ves muy bien-concordó Odd, sonrojándose levemente.

-Gracias-dijo el castaño algo apenado. Fue cuando Johnny se acordó de algo.

-Dulcea, cuando ese cerebrote, el Doctor Willow, nos contó de cuando atacó Animaria…-empezó a decir, con algo de duda. Los demás recordaron a qué se refería.

-¿Si, Jonathan?-preguntó curiosa, aunque sabía a de qué hablaba. Ella había escuchado todo.

-Nos contó que tienes un hijo…¿es verdad?-preguntó Yumi con cautela. Dulcea tardó más de un minuto en responder.

-Si, tuve un hijo-contestó-se llamaba Artreyu-agregó.

-¿Qué pasó con él?-preguntó Aelita.

-Cuando Willow atacó Animaria, en un acto desesperado lo mandé a éste mundo-contestó la rubia, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Eso quiere decir que tu hijo…-empezó Hiroki.

-Si, es posible que siga vivo-dijo Dulcea, con voz esperanzada.

Mientras tanto, en el Laboratorio, Transom veía los daños que Dulcea había causado cuando liberó a nuestros héroes, siendo observada por Mullion, Sissi, Herb y Nicolas.

-Perdido-sentenció al final la pelirroja-todo perdido, al destruir el panel de control, borró todo lo que había obtenido de los Cristales Verdaderos: composición, localización, el mapa, todo destruido-dijo, con voz que contenía rabia.

-Y lo peor es que ya no podemos volver a Kadic, ya saben quienes somos-agregó Herb, cargando a Boomer.

-¿Qué harémos ahora?-preguntó Sissi.

-El plan seguirá como siempre-dijo de pronto Willow, llamando la atención de sus hombres.

-¿Cómo siempre? Pero, señor…-empezó a decir Mullion, pero el cerebro lo interrumpió.

-Consideré ésta contingencia en cuanto capturamos al Guerrero Tierra, revisé el escrito que robé del templo de Animaria, y encontré algo que nos pueda servir-dijo enigmático el cerebro.

-¿Nos puede decir qué es, doctor?-preguntó Herb.

-La única forma segura que queda ahora para obtener los cristales: recuperar las Reliquias Negras-anunció, dejando extrañados a sus esbirros-es hora de traer de vuelta a un viejo amigo-agregó, antes de reír siniestramente…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ahora los chicos han descubierto la forma de Campeón Animal, mientras que Willow ha ingeniado un nuevo plan para obtneter los cristales, las reglas del juego acaban de cambiar. Ojala les guste. También quiero aprovechar para expresar mi gusto de ver que el fic llegase a los 90 reviews, ojale lleguen más.

ikaros-san: ojala te haya gustado este cap

anonimo: como vez, si pudieron darles lo que merecían, y ahora los chicos descubrieron una nueva forma para enfrentarlos, pero ahora Willow tiene un nuevo plan.

helena: trankila, cómo ves no fue el fin, al contrario esto recien comienza.

KmiKumicu : Sobre de donde salieron Rambo y Stampy, pues de la Ermita, de donde más? XD, sobre lo de ke tres de los buenos no bastan para vencer a cinco de los malos, creo que te equivocaste con esa tambien, y sobre quien los salvo, lamento si te decepciono que lo hiciera Dulcea, pero a Zen-Aku no pienso agregarlo sino despues, tendras que ser paciente.

Nina Yuriko: trankila como ves todo salio a pedir de boca, los chicos escaparon y ahora Ulrich tiene su forma de Campeón Animal.

medicenleo2: me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, ojala

Yarita: si tambien me rei escribiendo eso xD

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	27. Elegancia China

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 27: Elegancia China

Un nuevo día se alzaba en París, y los chicos se encontraban en Kadic. Sorpresivamente, y para alivio de Ulrich, Sissi y su pandilla los llevaban evitando todo el día, pues seguro sabían que ahora que no era secreto que trabajaban para el Doctor Willow, debían andar con cuidado.

-¿Creen que tramen algo?-preguntó Hiroki, mientras él y sus amigos comían su almuerzo.

-No lo sé, Hiroki, pero no es probable-rebatió Johnny.

-Pues están muy sospechosos hoy-declaró Aelita, mirando a Sissi y su Pandilla, que no dejaban de susurrar.

-Pues como dice el dicho, "a caballo regalado no se le ve el colmillo", y mientras Sissi me deje en paz, todo bien para mí-declaró Ulrich, sacándole risas a los chicos.

Mientras tanto, Sissi y sus amigos vigilaban a nuestros héroes desde su mesa, sin dejar de discutir sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Alguna idea de a qué se refería el jefe con las "Reliquias Negras"?-preguntó Nicolas.

-¿Acaso prestas atención, bobo? El dijo que eran algo mue importante que necesitaba para su plan-explicó Herb.

En ese momento, sus relojes empezaron a sonar, lo que significaba que Transom los llamaba.

-Diablos, estos relojes son mejores que las cosas pitantes que Transom nos dio al principio-declaró, Sissi, mientras ella y sus amigos se levantaban, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los chicos.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó Patrick.

-No lo sé, pero hay que permanecer atentos-declaró Jeremie.

En el Laboratorio, Transom revisaba el mapamundi, revisando cada rincón del mundo, cuando Sissi y su pandilla arrivaron.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo, Transom?-preguntó Sissi.

-Que encontré una de las Reliquias Negras-contestó la mujer, mostrándoles el mapa-según el radar, se encuentra en China, en la frontera con Mongolia-agregó.

-¿O sea que se encuentra en la Gran Muralla?-comentó Herb emocionado. Transom sólo asintió, y el inglés y el ruso se pusieron a festejar.

-No irán de vacaciones, irán a una misión, asi que tomenlo con algo de seriedad-dijo la mujer, antes de salir del laboratorio, seguida de los adolescentes.

Unos minutos después, Sissi y sus dos secuaces se encontraban a unos kilómetros de la ancestral construcción china. Inmediatamente, regresaron a sus animales a su forma de cristal.

-Espíritu del Camaléon-.

-Espíritu del Babuino-.

-Espíritu de la Hiena-.

-Guerreros Malignos, al ataque-declararon los tres, una vez transformados, antes de ponerse en camino.

Regresando al Kadic, los chicos se encontraban haciendo su tarea, cuando los brazaletes empezaron a brillar. Patrick fue quien respondió.

-¿Qué pasa, Dulcea?-preguntó.

-_Guerreros, vengan a la Ermita pronto_-oyeron que dijo la voz de su mentora.

Rápidamente los chicos se dirigieron a la casa, encontrándose en el camino con el par de japoneses y con el austriaco. Al entrar, vieron que Dulcea se veía concentrada en el mapa.

-¿Qué pasa, Dulcea?-preguntó Yumi.

-Se han activado tres cristales en la frontera entre China y Mongolia, en la Gran Muralla-anunció la mentora, sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-¿Otros Cristales? Pensé que ya teníamos todos-dijo Hiroki extrañado.

-¿Y si son los cristales que Transom creó?-sugirió Jeremie.

-Cierto, cómo Transom copió casi todo de los cristales para crear esos, tal vez también hizo que sea posible detectarlos-razonó Aelita.

-Es una posibilidad-declaró Dulcea, antes de abrir el portal, por el cual los chicos atravesaron.

Al terminar de atravesar, se encontraron con un pequeño bosque, desde el cual se podía apreciar cerca la monumental muralla.

-Es hermosa, ¿no?-preguntó Odd de pronto-se supone que es tan grande que se ve desde el espacio-agregó maravillado.

-Si lo sabemos, Odd, nosotros también tomamos Artes-declaró Patrick.

-La toman, pero rara vez prestan atención-atajó el rubio.

Ignorando el comentario del rubio, los chicos se encaminaron hacia la Muralla China, aunque se detuvieron al contemplar a algunos Pirañatrones que excarvaban la tierra, siendo dirigidos por Sissi, Herb, y Nicolas en sus formas de Guerreros.

-Vamos, robots inutiles, no tenemos todo el día-dijo la francesa molesta-tenemos que encontrarla antes del anochecer-agregó.

-¿Por qué antes del anochecer, Sissi?-preguntó Nicolas.

-¿Tu por qué crees? El toque de queda en el Kadic es a las ocho-le recordó la pelinegra.

-No creo que el Doctor Willow nos permita volver si no es con el objeto, Sissi-declaró Herb nervioso.

-¿Y crees que me importa lo que ese cerebrote piense?-replicó la pelinegra.

Los chicos oían con atención. Con que el Doctor Willow buscaba algo en China, ¿Qué podría ser? Bueno, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Pero antes de ponerlo en practica, los Pirañatrones los sorprendieron y capturaron.

-Vaya, Vaya, miren lo que trajo el pajarito-dijo Sissi burlona.

-¿Qué buscan aquí ustedes tres?-preguntó Jeremie de golpe.

-No sabemos de que hablas, Jeremie, sólo vinimos a entrenar-declaró Herb con falsa inocencia.

-No finjan que no saben nada-atajó Odd.

-Ja, nosotros no fingimos no saber nada-dijo Nicolas burlón, ganandose un zape por parte de sus dos amigos.

Aprovechando el descuido de los tres malandrines, Yumi le dio un pisotón al Pirañatron que la sujetaba, y regresó a Gema a su forma de cristal.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-dijo Yumi, transformandose-Guerrera Elegante, lista-anunció una vez transformada.

-Hermana, nosotros…-empezó a decir Hiroki, cuando los Pirañatrones lo sujetaron con más fuerza a él y a los demás-nos quedamos aquí y te vemos pelear-agregó con una gotita cayéndole por la sien, mientras la Ishiyama mayor empezaba a pelear contra los villanos.

Mientras la pelea se daba, en el Museo de Historia Natural de Nueva York, Transom y Mullion entraban encubiertos.

-No entiendo, Transom, si la reliquia se encuentra aquí, ¿Por qué enviaste a esos zopencos a China?-preguntó Mullion.

-Simple, necesitabamos una distracción-explicó la pelirroja.

-¿O sea que los engañaste para que distrajeran a los Guerreros?-preguntó, alzando una ceja divertido. Transom sonrió con malicia-Eres malvada, muñeca, y te adoro por eso-dijo el hombre divertido.

Caminaron por los varios corredores hasta que encontraron una vitrina, donde se exhibía una especie de medallón antiguo.

-¿Ése es?-preguntó Mullion.

-Ése es-confirmó Transom. Inmediatamente, ambos sacaron sus cristales, que empezaron a brillar, mientras ambos sonreían con malicia.

Volviendo a la frontera China-Mongolia, la pelinegra peleaba contra los tres jóvenes criminales, evadiendo el tetsubo de Herb y el látigo de Sissi, y las balas de Nicolas. En un movimiento desesperado, Yumi sacó su Cristal Animal y lo lanzó al aire.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-dijo, invocando a Gema, quien graznó orgullosa. En respuesta, Sissi también sacó su cristal.

-Camaleón, confúndelas-dijo, haciendo aparecer a Camille.

La pavo real y la camaleón empezaron a pelear, Camille intentando golpear a Gema con su lengua y esta a la camaleón con sus garras y las plumas de su cola. En un intendo de ayudar a su amiga, Odd y Aelita le dieron un fuerte golpe a los Pirañatrones que los sujetaban y regresaron a Tigra y a Aqua a su forma de cristales.

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-dijeron los dos, trasnformandose-Guerreros Felino y Mar, unidos-anunciaron ya transformados, antes de arrojar sus cristales al aire.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

En un suspiro, Tigra y Aqua ya se encontraban en sus formas gigantes, ambas listas para acabar con Camille. Sissi miró a Herb y a Nicolas, quienes asintieron antes de lanzar sus cristales al aire.

-Babuino, muestra tu habilidad-.

-Hiena, mátalos de la risa-.

En un minuto, Boomer y Ed ya se habían unido al combate, el primate atacando a Tigra y la hiena lista para lastimar a Aqua. Las tres animales hembra se defendían como podían, usando colas, garras, colmillos y pico para defenderse de los colmillos de la hiena, los golpes del babuino y la lengua de la camaleón.

-Pavo Real, Viento de Jade-dijo Yumi, lanzando su ataque contra Camille. Sissi sólo sonrió de lado.

-Camaleón, Ataque Furtivo-ordenó.

Justo antes de que el Viento de Jade de Gema impactara, Camille se volvió invisible, y empezó a golpear a la pavo real desde distintos angulos hasta derribarla. Sissi, aprovechando que Yumi se distrajo al ver a su animal caer, golpeó a la japonesa con su látigo.

-¡Yumi!-gritaron Odd y Aelita, pero antes de que pudieran ayudarla Herb y Nicolas se les interpusieron.

-Su pelea es con nosotros-dijo el de lentes burlón-Babuino, Rayo Carga contra la delfín-ordenó golpeando el suelo con su tetsubo.

-Hiena, Magnitud 10 contra la tigresa-secundó Nicolas, apuntando con sus armas a Tigra.

Justo como sus amos les ordenaron, Boomer y Ed lanzaron sus fuertes ataques eléctrico y sísmico contra Aqua y Tigra respectivamente, derribándolas sobre sus humanos y regresando a sus cristales, regresando a Odd y a Aelita a la normalidad. Cuando el inglés y el ruso se les intentaron acercar, la francesa los detuvo.

-A éstos dos quiero el placer de eliminarlos yo-dijo Sissi con una sonrisa maquiavélica-con esto aprenderás a no meterte con lo mío-agregó dirigiendose a Odd.

Precisamente fueron los gritos de los muchachos los que hicieron despertar a Yumi, y lo que le permitió darse cuenta de que Sissi se preparaba para lastimar a Odd. Antes de que la pelinegra arremetiera contra el rubio, la japonesa lanzó sus abanicos y la derribó. Sissi la fulminó con la mirada.

-Si crees que me vencerás tan fácil, estas aún más loca de lo que pensé, Delmas-le dijo molesta.

-Por favor, tu Pavo Real está muy lastimado, ¿enserio crees que me ganarás?-pregutó la francesa con sarcasmo.

-Ya sabes lo que se dice: cuando no puedes vencerlos, sube un paso más-declaró, mientras una luz verde jade muy intensa la cubría. La luz de la evolución-Espíritu del Pavo Real, evoluciona-se oyó que Yumi dijo.

Cuando la fortísima luz se disipó, Yumi lucía un nuevo traje: ahora vestía un vestido color verde jade con el cuello y hombros descubiertos, con botas verde menta de tacón alto, guantes sin dedos hasta medio brazo, una capa color verde jade, antifaz del mismo color que el anterior, sólo que más estilizado, y sombrero de ala ancha ligeramente curveada de un lado, decorado con una pluma de pavo real, además de que ahora traía el pelo suelto, ahora llegándole a los hombros. Sus abanicos eram mas grandes, y tenían encaje en el borde. Gema por su parte, al igual que pasó con Leo, ahora era más grande, además de que ahora tenía un yelmo cubriendole la cabeza, las patas y los hombros.

-Campeona Elegante, lista-anunció transformada.

-No puede ser, ¿ahora Yumi también es una campeona?-dijo Sissi indignada-no se queden ahí parados, atrapenla-les dijo a Herb y Nicolas.

Inmediatamente, ambos chicos corrieron a combatir a la pelinegra, quien elegantemente esquivaba los golpes dedl tetsubo de Herb y bloqueaba con sus abanicos los disparos de Nicolas, además de abatirlos lanzándoles sus abanicos como bumerangs. Sissi gruñó molesta al ver que sus amigos eran fácilmente vencidos.

-Par de idiotas… ¡Usen a sus animales!-dijo exasperada, a lo que el par asintió, antes de mandar a sus animales a pelear.

-¿Quieren una pelea? La tendrán-dijo la japonesa confiada, antes de mandar a su pavo real al ataque.

La pelea entre Gema, Boomer y Ed era tremenda, pues aunque el babuino era fuerte y la hiena rápida, la pavo real lo era aún más, ya que fácilmente atestaba garrazos y coletazos contra ambos, dejándolos lastimados. Finalmente, Yumi decidió ponerles fin.

-Pavo Real, Ciclón de Hojas-dijo, preparando su nuevo ataque.

De pronto, un torbellino, que levantó un montón de hojas de luz verde jade, se formó alrededor de Gema, que empezó a correr en dirección a Bommer y Ed, aún envuelta en el torbellino. Apenas alcanzó a los dos animales, ambos fueron catapultados por el vendaval, estrellándose contra un par de arboles. Al final sólo quedaron Yumi, Sissi y sus respectivos animales.

-Creo que seremos tu y yó, Ishiyama-dijo la pelinegra, alistando su látigo.

-La verdad, crees mal-contestó la mayor, antes de chasquear los dedos. Inmediatamente, dos estelas de luz verde y ceil, que sólo podían ser los Cristales del Ciervo y el Cisne, se vieron en el cielo, llegando a la mano de Yumi, quien las arrojó de nuevo al aire-Ciervo, Ayúdanos; Cisne, muestra tu elegancia-dijio, agregando al combate a Shika y a Bella-Ciervo, Bendición de la Naturaleza-dijo, lanzando un nuevo ataque.

La cornamenta de Shika empezó a brillar de un color verde intenso, y cuando el bramó, de su boca salió una brilla fuerte, llena de lo que parecían ser hojas de luz verde, que llegaron a Tigra y Aqua, sanandolas por completo, al igual que a Odd y a Aelita.

-¿Tres contra uno? No es justo-dijo la Delmas molesta.

-No sómos tres contra uno, sómos cinco contra uno-respondió Yumi, antes de mirar a Odd y a Aelita, quienes asintieron al comprender.

-Delfín, Marea Mágica-empezó Aelita, haciendo que Aqua lanzara su ola de agua contra Camille.

-Tigre Blanco, Garra Congelante-dijo Odd, lanzando su ataque en equipo con Tigra. El frío de Tigra congeló el agua de la ola de Aqua, congelndo a Camille para sorpresa de Sissi.

-Y yo te tengo esto: Cisne, Bola de Energía-terció Yumi.

En el pico de Bella empezó a formarse una esfera de luz color ceil, que inmediatamente lanzó contra la camaleón congelada. Al entrar en contacto la esfera estalló, catapultando a Camille contra Boomer y Ed. Sissi chirrió los dientes.

-No es justo-dijo molesta.

-Y aún no ves lo mejor, Sissi-dijo Yumi burlona, mientras sus tres animales empezaban a brillar-ahora verán el Nuevo Poder de la Naturaleza: Danza de Gemas-dijo, haciendo una pose elegante con sus abanicos abiertos.

Inmediatamente, Gema, Shika y Bella fueron envueltos por luces de sus respectivos colores, "convirtiendose" en un trio de bellas gemas color verde jade, verde y ceil. La gemas empezaron a orbitar alrededor de Yumi y esta, con movimientos elegantes y suaves, los lanzó contra el trio de animales malvados, derrotándolos y regresándolos a su forma de cristal, y regresando a sus humanos a la normalidad. Sissi gritó de rabia.

-Juro que me vengaré de ustedes tres-dijo fúrica, antes de que Herb activara el teletransportador, sacándolos de ahí. Una vez acabada la pelea, los chicos se unieron.

-Yumi, te ves fantástica-dijo William con estrellas en los ojos.

-Y ahora veamos cómo luzco con otro traje-dijo la pelinegra, antes de que una remolino de hojas la empezara a envolver. Cuando se disipó, vieron que Yumi también traía un nuevo traje de entrenamiento: Era una blusa negra de manga larga y cuello largo, con cortes triangulares en los hombros, cuyos bordes, ademas del cuello de la blusa, eran de color verde jade, además de traer un diseño tribal del mismo color en la espalda, usaba pantalones acampanados también negros, con franjas diagonales verde jade a partir de las rodillas, zapatillas negras y una muñequera de tela, con la gema de su brazalete (N/a: ojala si les sirva el enlace de deviantart .com/?qh=§ion=&global=1&q=tribal+hao/d49qz8).

-Te ves preciosa Yumi-dijo Aelita emocionada, abrazando a su amiga.

-Volvamos con Dulcea-sugirió Johnny, antes de abrir el portal. En la Ermita, la guerrera recibió contenta a los chicos.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Yumi, contigo, ya son dos los que han evolucionado a su forma de Campeón-dijo orgullosa la rubia.

-Dulcea, hay algo que debes saber-empezó a decir Odd preocupado, llamando la atención de la mentora. Los chicos pasaron a explicarle lo ocurrido en China.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Sissi y su pandilla se preparaban para darle la mala noticia a su jefe. Con paso temeroso, Sissi se acercó al cerebro en el frasco.

-Señor, tengo que darle la noticia…-empezó, cuando fue interrumpida por el cerebro.

-Lo sé, Yumi Ishiyama ya tiene el poder del Campeón Animal-terminó el líder. Cuando los tres chicos esperaban su castigo, Willow, prosiguió-sin embargo, éste resulto ser un día provechoso, pues recuperamos la primera de las Cinco Reliquias Negras-anunció triunfal.

Cuando Sissi y compañía se preguntaron de qué hablaba, Transom y Mullion entraron en la habitación, la mujer llevando orgullosa el medallón que habían robado en Nueva York.

-Esperen, si la reliquia estaba no estaba en China, ¿para qué fuimos allá?-preguntó Herb.

-Necesitabamos una distracción-explicó Transom burlona, pero cuando los tres chicos iban a protestar, Willow habló.

-Ahora, sólo tenemos que recuperar las otras cuatro reliquias, y los Cristales Animales serán míos-dijo el cerebro con malicia…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ahora son dos los que tienen el poder de Campeón. Kiero disculparme por haberlo hecho tan corto, y más por haberme tardado tanto. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer los 100 reviews que el fic ha recibido, la verdad me hace sentir honrado que haya recibido tan buena respuesta. Ojala dejen muchos más.

ale-chan: me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, si kieres un día te pongo en contacto con otros fans del oddrich ke conozo -w-, como sea pude ver que te tomaste tu tiempo de leer todo el fic, cosa que agradezco, casi tanto como agradezco que hayas sido mi review numero 100, ojala sigas el fic y dejes muchos comentarios…aunke hablas como un compañero que tuve en secundaria XD.

anonimo: me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y sobre el hijo de Dulcea, tienes razón, aún falta ratito para que lo descubran, y sobre las parejas, pues ya se irán formando, por el momento sigamos presionando a Ulrich y a Odd…y de paso a Jeremie y Aelita, que ya sabes que con los sentimientos el werito es mas frio que una paleta en un congelador en mitad de alaska.

helena: no sabes lo apenado que estoy, pense que el link de deviant art funcionaria, has esto: vete a deviantar, en la barra de busqueda pon "Tribal Yoh" y veras el diseño que se me ocurrio para el nuevo traje de Ulrich, y respecto a si los demás serán campeones, como ves Yumi demostró que si XD

ikaros-san: tienes razon es una chepin tapu(di varias veces por separado esas dos palabras)

NinaYuriko: me da gusto que te haya gustado el cap, y es cierto el atake keda muy bn con el, y trankila, ya llegara el turno de Odd, ojala t haya gustado la forma de campeona de Yumi.

KmiKumicu: agradezco que aceptes mis decisiones amiga, sobre lo de Dulcea pues claro que participaria, es la mentora del grupo, no se iba a kedar al margen, con lo de la evolucion, entiendo ke kieres decir, sonó muy parecido no? en fin, respecto a lo de Willow, concuerdo contigo está loco, es típico de un científico tan ambicioso. Y sobre el traje de Campeón de Odd, dudo que sea u vestido, pero si le gustara a Ulrich -w-

Yarita: se de lo que hablas, también odio a Sissi, y enserio sufrí escribir lo de Odd, ojala esto te guste.

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	28. Embrujo de una Estrella Pop

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 28: Embrujo de una Estrella Pop

Los chicos se paseaban por los pasillos de Kadic, sin evitar notar que todos traían articulos peculiares, todos con algo en común: estar tematizadas en la nueva estrella pop, Amber McLain. La chica recién había aparecido unas semanas atrás, y ya era la sensación del momento. De tez pálida, ojos color violeta muy peculiar, muchos decían que usaba pupilentes, y pelo color aquamarina, seguramente teñido, amarrado en una coleta alta que parecía una llamarada, vestía ropa negra y se maquillaba de negro.

-Dios, sé que esa chica es buena, pero esto llega a la obsesión enfermiza-recalcó Jeremie.

En eso se reunieron con Johnny y Hiroki, y ahí vieron un buen ejemplo: ambos niños traían camisas color fucsia del mismo color que los ojos de Amber, con una lengua de fuego impresa, con una letra e en estilo gótico en el centro, mientras que el japones traía el ojo maquillado igual que Amber, así como una gorra color aquamarina, con la misma letra e.

-Hola, amigos-dijeron los dos niños.

-Cuando pensé que estos dos no podían estar más dañados-dijo Odd, con una gotita en la sien.

-¿Qué les podemos decir? Amber es grandiosa-dijo Hiroki emocionado, antes de hacer una guitarra de aire. A los cinco chicos mayores se les resbalo una gota por la sien. En eso vieron que todos los demás se dirigían la puerta de la escuela.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó Aelita a Emily Leduc, que pasaba junto a éllos.

-¿No se enteraron? Amber estará en la tienda de música, regalando entradas para su concierto-dijo la chica emocionada , antes de reintegrarse al grupo. A la entrada del Kadic, se encontraba Jim, con la intención de detener a los estudiantes.

-Muy bien, gente, al único lugar al que irán será a sus habitaciónes, entendi…-no pudo terminar la frase porque todos los estudiantes lo embistieron, dejándolo en el piso muy lastimado.

-Esto no me da buena espina-dijo Patrick molesto.

-Será mejor que también vayamos a la tienda de musica, a ver que pasa-sentenció Ulrich, y acto seguido todos salieron por la puerta, pasandole a Jim por encima, haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas del maestro.

-Ay, ya ni medio muerto lo respetan a uno-fue todo lo que el castaño pudo decir antes de desmayarse.

Mientras, en una limusina, la gran cantante, Amber McLain, se dirigía a su cita en la tienda de música, mirando por la ventana antes de fijar su vista a las personas que estaban frente a ella, quienes no eran otras más que Transom y Mullion.

-El plan es todo un éxtito, los Guerreros no sospechan nada, y hoy en la noche durante la tocada usaré la guitarra que hiciste para hipnotizarlos y hacerlos entregarnos los cristales-dijo mientras miraba orgullosa la guitarra color magenta con aquamarina que se encontraba en el asiento junto a ella-es perfecto, tal vez el Doctor Willow ya no necesite las reliquias después de todo-agregó.

-Eso él lo decidirá, mientras más te vale no fallar, Sissi-replicó la mujer, mientras los ojos de "Amber" brillaban con intensidad, brillo que cubrió todo su cuerpo, y que al apagarse mostró a Sissi en su forma de guerrera-si te descubren, el plan estará arruinado-agregó molesta.

-Ya sé, ya sé-dijo la chica, agitando la mano horizontalmente, mientras volvía a su disfraz de "Amber"-tranquila, no fallaré, después de todo después de casi un mes, aún no descubren que soy yo-agregó con soberbia. Mullion sólo giró la cabeza para mirar al conductor, que de hecho era un Pirañatron usando gorra de chofér.

-Acelera-fue todo lo que dijo, y el robot obedeció.

En la tienda de música, todos los estudiantes de Kadic se encontraban entusiasmados, gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de la cantante. Finalmente, con un espectaculo de luces, apareció la famosa cantante, recibida por los emocionados alumnos de Kadic, además del resto de los adolescentes que la esperaban.

-Hola, gente, ¡Digan a quien aman!-pidió enérgica, ganándose varias ovaciones con su nombre, antes de ponerse a lanzar los boletos, por los cuales los chicos empezaron a pelearse.

Mientras veía prepotente cómo sus compañeros de escuela se peleaban por los boletos del concierto, Sissi alcanzó a ver a Ulrich y a los demás cuando recién llegaban a la tienda. Aprovechando que los demás parecían seguir peleándose por los boletos, les dijo con un ademán que la vieran afuera, y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que los chicos iban directo a su trampa, aparentemente apurados por Johnny y Hiroki (N/a: tenian ke ser no?xD). Cuando se reunió con los chicos en la azotea del edificio, donde "modestamente" había un anuncio gigante de la cantante, Ulrich tomó la palabra.

-¿Algún motivo para querer vernos?-preguntó desconfiado.

-¿Qué importa? Amber quiere vernos, A NOSOTROS-dijo Hiroki emocionado, antes de que él y Johnny gritaran de la emoción.

-De hecho, su amigo tiene razón, tengo un motivo para verlos-dijo enigmatica, extrañado a los chicos-Pirañatrones-dijo, invocando a los robots y tomando por sorpresa a todos, antes de que los androides se pusieran a pelear contra ellos.

Los chicos combatían con dificultad a los Pirañatrones, en parte porque la aparición de los robots los tomó por sorpresa, en partes porque la azotea estaba en el cuarto piso, y si no tenían cuidado les esperaba una caída de cuando mucho 12 metros. Una prueba fue que un Pirañatron cayera por el borde, y al tocar el piso se disolvió con su típico "splash". "Amber", que ya estaba harta de que los chicos vencían tan fácilmente a los Pirañatrones, tomó la guitarra que Transom había fabricado para ella y ajustó una de las perillas, en la cual se distingían varios dibujos: un puño, varios anillos uno dentro de otro, un corazón, etc. La rockera ajustó la perilla en el puño y dio un fuerte acorde. De la guitarra salió disparado un puño de energía, que impactó contra los chicos, derribandolos, en el caso de Odd haciendo que se estrellara contra el enorme anuncio, derribando el anuncio y haciendo que el rubio estuviera al borde de una horrible caída.

-¡Odd!-dijo Ulrich espantado al ver que su donde se encontraba el rubio, pero la voz de Amber llamó su atención.

-Y para ti tengo esto, Ulrich querido-dijo la chica con voz maliciosa, mientras ajustaba la perilla en el corazón.

-¿Querido?-preguntó extrañado el alemán, cuando frunció el ceño-Sissi-fue todo lo que dijo.

-Sorpresa, ojalá te guste mi canción de amor-fue todo lo que la chica dijo, antes de hacer otro acorde con la guitarra, ahora lanzando una especie de ondas con forma de corazón, los cuales dieron de lleno a Ulrich, derribandolo.

-¡Ulrich! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Odd preocupado, haciendo que el alemán fijara suu mirada en él. Extrañamente, cuando Ulrich lo miró, lo hizo con una mirada como de enamorado, haciendo a Odd alzar una ceja extrañado. Sissi bufó.

-Tenía que ser yo a la que viera, pero no importa, estarán distraídos con la nueva pareja-dijo, antes de activar el teletransportador y desaparecer.

-¿Nueva pareja?-preguntaron Jeremie y Aelita al mismo tiempo, extrañados. Cuando vieron que Ulrich se subía al anuncio donde la vida de Odd peligraba, dispuesto a acercarse al rubio.

-Ulrich, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Detente-le dijo Patrick a su amigo espantado, pues éste parecía no notar el peligro en el que se ponía.

-Pero yo estoy aquí y Odd allá, y yo quiero estar allá con él-dijo Ulrich, aún con ojos enamorados.

-Un momento-dijo Odd por lo bajo-me estás mirando con los mismos ojos de cachorrito con los que veías a Yumi-recalcó el rubio.

-¿Quién es Yumi?-preguntó embobado el alemán.

-Bien, en cierto modo es un grato efecto secundario-dijo el italiano, encogiendose de hombros. Pero se espantó al ver que Ulrich se acercaba cada vez más, lo que hacía que el equilibrio del anuncio empezara a perderse-Ulrich, espera, detente-no pudo terminar la frase, pues Ulrich ya se había acercado demasiado, y el lado del anuncio que estaba sobre la calle cedió bajo el peso de ambos, haciendolos caer.

Odd gritó con fuerza mientras caían, mientras Ulrich no podía dejar de mirarlo embobado. Cuando estaban a punto de tocar el suelo, Gema y Umbra apareieron, la pavo real atrapó a Odd y el murciélago a Ulrich, ayudandolos a aterrizar con suavidad. De un callejón salieron Yumi y William, ambos en sus formas de Campeona y Guerrero.

-Buena atrapada, amor-le dijo la japonesa a su novio.

-Lo mismo digo-le contestó el austriaco.

Una vez a salvo ambos chicos, y que se uniera el resto del grupo, los guerreros se dirigieron a la Ermita, y una vez allí decidieron enviar a Ulrich al cuarto que él tenía en la casa, mientars Dulcea y los chicos discutían lo que pasaba.

-¿Están diciendo que Amber es Sissi disfrazada?-preguntó Yumi atónita.

-Si, y esa guitarra que usa hipnotiza a quien la escucha-explicó Jeremie.

-Por eso se hizo tan famosa en tan poco tiempo: hipnotiza a la gente para que crean que la aman-dijo Aelita ofendida.

-O sea que es un sueño realizado para ella-dijo William con sorna, sonriendo burlón.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué gana el cara de cerebro hipnotizando a la gente?-preguntó Johnny.

-Lo más seguro es que el plan fuera que los hipnotizados fueramos nosotros-razonó Jeremie.

-Lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es por qué hizo que Ulrich se enamorara así de Odd-meditó Patrick preocupado.

-Conociéndola, seguro quería que fuera de ella de quien se enamorara-dijo Hiroki.

-Aelita, ¿no dijeron que el concierto de la tal Amber es esta noche?-preguntó Dulcea interesada. Los chicos abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Y si ella los hipnotiza y los hace atacarnos?-preguntó Aelita preocupada.

-Obtendrían los cristales de golpe-agregó Patrick.

-Tenemos que detenerla-dijo Hiroki decidido.

-Chicos, ¿Creen que Ulrich esté en condición para ir?-preguntó Yumi.

-Creo que sería lo mejor-dijo Dulcea-tal vez vencer a Sissi es lo que se necesita para romper el hechizo-agregó.

-Iré por él-dijo Odd, quien de hecho se ofreció porque quería ver el estado de su amigo.

La habitación del castaño estaba, cómo había descrito antes, hecha acorde a su personalidad: Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo, con alfombra roja y techo blanco. Estaba decorada con posters de ninjistu, algunas armas ninja en las paredes, muebles de madera y, por su puesto, algunas cosas de futbol. En la cama, que era una sencilla cama individual, con sabanas rojas, se encontraba Ulrich en posición de loto, con algunas cosas de Odd(un mechón de su pelo, una goma de mascar que había deshechado, algunas fotos de él) frente a él, y repitiendo el nombre de Odd como una especie de mantra. En eso, el italiano entró al cuarto.

-Ulrich…-empezó a decir, pero se paró en seco al ver lo que hacía el castaño-OK… incluso la parte a la que le gusta toda esta atención está empezado a asustarse-declaró preocupado el rubio.

-Odd, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó Ulrich, queriendo sonar galante.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo-dijo el rubio, pero automáticamente se tensó cuando sintió el cuerpo de Ulrich peligrosamente pegado al suyo, mientras el alemán cerraba la puerta.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? Podríamos quedarnos un rato más aquí…solos, tu y yo-dijo el castaño con tono seductor, antes de besar los labios de Odd con suavidad.

El rubio se soprendió, pero unos segundos después cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Pero el recuerdo de Sissi lo hizo volver a la realidad. Con lágrimas en los ojos, empujó a Ulrich, quien lo miró desconcertado.

-Escucha, irémos ésta noche a detener a Sissi, más te vale estar listo-dijo apresurado, antes de salir corriendo del cuarto y dirigirse al propio, con paredes y alfombra color azul ártico, y decorado con cosas de música y dibujo, donde dejó que el llanto corriera.

-¿Odd? ¿Está todo bien?-escuchó que Aelita le preguntaba, preocupada. El rubio sólo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Johnny, quien también estaba allí, mientras él y Aelita se arrodillaban a los lados de Odd.

-Ulrich me besó-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

-¿Y eso es tan malo? ¿Acaso no quieres estar con él?-preguntó la inglesa.

-No sé, tal vez sí, pero no así-dijo el rubio angustiado. Aelita sólo lo abrazó por los hombros.

-Tranquilo, una vez que venzamos a Sissi, él volverá a la normalidad-dijo el pelirrojo con suavidad, a lo que el rubio sólo asintió.

Esa noche, los chicos, usando todos sus trajes de entrenamiento, se dirigieron al estadio, que sería donde "Amber" se presentaria. El plan era simple: entraban, llegaban donde Sissi, la combatían y la vencían para evitar que lanzara su hechizo.

-Muy bien, Johnny, Patrick, William, Hiroki, ustedes y yo registrarémos el perimetro, Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, ustedes vigilen en caso de que vengan Sissi o los otros-les dijo Yumi a sus amigos, quienes asintieron. Cuando se separaron, Odd notó que Ulrich se le quedaba viendo con ojos amorosos.

-¿Podrías vigilar algo que no sea yo?-preguntó hastiado al alemán, quien lo miró sorprendido, antes de sacar una foto del rubio de su bolsillo y mirarla con los mismos ojos.

Mientras, Yumi y compañía revisaban la zona, intentando asegurarse de que no hubiera guardias, cuando uno a uno fue capturado por un grupo de Pirañatrones que usaban playeras negras con la palabra "Seguridad". Volviendo con los otros, Jeremie y Aelita conversaban sobre el plan, mientras que Ulrich intentaba volver a besar a Odd, quien intentaba evadirlo, cuando un grupo de Pirañatrones los atacaron de sorpresa, capturándolos. Para sorpresa de los chicos, Herb y Nicolas, cada uno con las mismas playeras que usaban los Pirañatrones, lideraban el ataque.

-Vaya, vaya, creo que tenemos un grupo de coladoss-dijo divertido el de lentes.

Unos minutos después, estaban tras bambalinas con Sissi y sus secuaces, siendo vigilados por Herb y Nicolas, mientras Sissi, en su disfraz de estrella pop, terminaba de arreglarse.

-Hermoso, ¿no?-dijo altaneramente-¿Quién diría que tener el espíritu de un camaleón me daría el poder de cambiar de apariencia?-agregó divertida.

-Tendrás otra apariencia, pero sigues siendo la misma mocosa malcriada que quiere que todos la obacionen-dijo Yumi con desdén.

-Y aún no ves lo que tenemos planeado-dijo la francesa con malicia.

-Cuando la canción de Sissi hipnotice a todos en el auditorio, les ordenaremos saquear la ciudad entera para encontrar a Dulcea, y así obtener los cristales que faltan-dijo Nicolas emocionado, ganandose un zape de parte de Herb.

-Idiota, ya les dijiste el plan-dijo el inglés molesto.

-¿Qué importa? No podrán detenernos sin sus animales, ahora, tengo un concierto que dar, y una multitud que controlar-dijo la chica divertida, antes de salir al escenario, siendo recibida por los aplausos del público.

-Ulrich, hay que detenerla-dijo Odd desesperado.

-No, no te dejaré solo-dijo Ulrich decidido.

-Olvidate de mí, sólo vé y detenla-dijo el rubio desesperado.

-No, no lo haré-fue la respuesta del castaño, haciendo gruñir al rubio.

Mientras los dos "enamorados" discutían, Sissi empazaba a cantar, y con su canto hipnotizaba a todos en el estadio. Odd, al darse cuenta que el plan de los malosos estaba funcionando, supo que sólo había una forma de hacer que Ulrich reaccionara… por menos que le gustara.

-Lo siento, Ulrich, pero si no puedo romper el hechizo, tengo que romper tu corazón-dijo el rubio, con una mirada triste, antes de hacer lo que hizo a continuación: tomó a Hiroki de los hombros, y le plantó un beso en los labios, para sorpresa de todos(N/a: incluso de Hiroki xD), y para sorpresa y dolor de Ulrich.

-Sabe a gloria-dijo el menor emocionado cuando rompieron el beso.

-Sabe a mocoso precoz-dijo Odd a su vez, haciendo una cómica cara de asco(N/a: Jajaja no resistí hacer eso XD).

-Odd… ¿Por qué?… Creí que nosotros…-decía Ulrich anonadado, antes de poner una cara de tristeza-no había "nosotros", ¿verdad?-razonó al fin, con voz dolida.

-No, Sissi lo hizo-explicó Odd-pero una parte de mí estaba feliz con esto-agregó, mirando a Ulrich con la misma cara triste. Ulrich cerró los ojos, antes de fruncir el ceño.

-Sissi-gruñó molesto, mientras abría los ojos, mostrando una cara de completa furia.

-¿Ulrich? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Yumi preocupada.

-No, mi corazón está desgarrado-dijo el chico molesto-pero ya sé con quién desquitarme-agregó, mientras pasaba la mano por su gema, regresando a Leo al cristal-Espíritu del León-dijo decidido, transformandose-Campeón Tierra, listo-anunció ya transformado, sacando su espada.

-Hay que detenerlo-le dijo Herb a su compañero, quien asintió, y los dos sacaron su cristales-Espíritu del Babuino-dijo, transformandose.

-Espíritu de la Hiena-secundó Nicolas, haciendo lo mismo. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros antes de asentir, y devolver a los animales a los cristales.

-Espírituss Animales, los invocamos-dijeron todos menos Yumi-Guerreros Animales, unidos-anunciaron ya transformados.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-dijo la pelinegra por su parte-Campeona Elegante, lista-anunció.

El combate era muy duro, pues mientras Ulrich, que había interrumpido la canción de "Amber", combatía con la falsa diva pop, espada contra guitarra eléctrica, los demás combatían contra Herb, Nicolas y los Pirañatrones. Sissi, Herb y Nicolas deicidieron poner más sabor al combate.

-Camaleón, confúndelos-.

-Babuino, muestra tu habilidad-.

-Hiena, mátalos de la risa-.

En menos de un minuto, Camille, Boomer y Ed se encontraban listos para el combate. Nuestros héroes, en respuesta, también sacaron sus cristales y los lanzaron al aire.

-León, ruge-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Sobrecárgalos, Gorila-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Levanta Vuelo, Halcón-.

-Golpéalos, Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Tiburón, desgárralos-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

Tras estas palabras, la pelea entre animales comenzó, con los gritos emocionados y aplausos del público, quienes naturalmente creían que el combate era sólo parte del espectaculo, como música de fondo. Eran sin duda Aelita y Johnny los que peleaban con más ganas, pues golpeaban a los Pirañatrones a diesta y siniestra, el niño con su vara y la pelirrosa con su báculo mágico.

-Pagarán por hacer sufrir a Odd-dijo la chica, con un deje de enojo.

-Han hecho cosas viles, pero ahora se propasaron-agregó Johnny, golpeando a un Pirañatron con su vara.

-Y van…a…pagar-dijeron ambos chicos entrecortadamente, mientras una luz azul cubría a Aelita y otra amarilla bañaba a Johnnny.

-Espíritu del Delfín, evoluciona-dijo Aelita.

-Espíritu del Gorila, evoluciona-secundó Johnny.

Cuando ambas luces se apagaron, ambos lucían sus nuevos trajes: el de Aelita era un vestido azul con la falda, que tenía algunos holanes, blanca, unas muñequeras que llegaban hasta medio antebrazo, y se hacian anchas en las muñecas, botas azules con detalles blancos, un broche con una pluma en el pelo, y su la espiral en la que terminaba la punta de su báculo ahora era metálica; el de Johnny, por otra parte, ahora consistía en un keikogi amarillo, sin mangas, con un rayo blanco estampado en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta, una banda blanca en el pelo, que ahora traía despeinado, y una vara amarilla con pompones blancos en los extremos. Aqua y Mowgli también habían cambiado: ahora la delfín traía una armadura que protegía su cabeza, espalda y aletas, dejando un espacio para su espiráculo; Mowgli ahora se veía más fiero, y ahora usasba una hombrera en el hombro izquierdo y protectores de metal en los brazos.

-Campeona Mar, lista-anunció Aelita.

-Campeón Bosque, listo- dijo Johnny.

-No puede ser, ¿ahora esos dos también?-preguntó Herb furioso.

-Eso parece-dijo Johnny burlón.

Mientras Yumi y los demás se encargaban de los Pirañatrones, Ulrich, Aelita y Johnny se encargaban de Sissi, Herb y Nicolas.

La pelea era pareja: Ulrich esquivba los golpes de la guitarra eléctrica de "Amber", mientras intentaba alcanzarla con su espada, Aelita lanzaba rayos de luz contra Herb, quien apenas podía bloquearlos con su tetsubo, y Nicolas simplemente no podía atinarle a Johnny con sus balas, pues el menor las bloquaba con su vara. El combate entre animales también era crudo: Leo intentaba devorar a Camille, Aqua esquivaba los golpes de Boomer, y Mowgli golpeaba furioso a Ed. Aelita y Johnny se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, ambos chasquearon los dedos y cuatro haces de luz, que obvio eran sus otros cristales, llegaron por el cielo, aterrizando en sus manos, antes de lanzarlos al aire nuevamente.

-Tortuga Laúd, protégenos; Pingüino, muestra tu poder-dijo Aelita, trayendo a Coral y a Mim.

-A toda marcha, Liebre; Cóndor, magnetizalos-dijo Johnny, haciendo aparecer a Libby y a Connor.

Ahora el combate era siete contra tres, Leo aún intentando despedazar a Camille, mientras Boomer y Ed tenían que protegerse de la delfín, la tortuga, la pingüino, el gorila, la liebre y el cóndor, respectivamente. Desesperados, Herb y Nicolas intentaron usar sus ataques.

-Babuino, Rayo Carga-dijo Herb.

-Hiena, Magnitud 10-dijo Nicolas.

Boomer lanzó su rayo eléctrico, mientras que Ed se preparaba para dar sus saltos sismicos, cuando…

-Tortga Laúd, Pared de Coral-dijo Aelita.

-Cóndor, Súper Imán-dijo Johnny.

Ambos, Coral y Connor, lanzaron cada uno una esfera de energía, una granate y la otra rosa, de sus bocas, que fueron a dar al piso. De la parte en la que cayó la esfera rosa surgió una enorme pared de Coral, que detuvo el rayo elétrico del babuino, antes de desaparecer; por otra parte, en la parte de suelo donde se había introducido la amarilla se formó un fortísimo campo magnético, que básicamente pegó a Ed al piso. Ambos chicos maldijeron su suerte.

-Ahora, Pingüino, Aqua Jet-dijo Aelita.

-Liebre, Puño Eléctrico-ordenó Johnny.

Alrededor de Mim se formó una fuente de agua, que la cubrió por completo antes de salir disparada, con todo y pingüino, hacia Boomer, derribandolo; Libby por otro lado empezó a correr en zigzag hacia Ed, y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca empezó a golpearlo frenéticamente con sus patas delanteras, que emanaban una fuerte energía eléctrica, tumbando a la hiena.

-Delfín, Pulso de Agua-continuó Aelita.

-Gorila, Golpe Relámpago-siguió Johnny.

Aqua golpeó el piso con su cola, levantando una fuente de agua, que se sumergió del piso antes de resurgir, con más fuerza, bajo Boomer, golpeandolo con fuerza; Mowgli corrió fúrico contra Ed, mientras su mano izquierda emitía uan fuerte descarga eléctrica, con la cual golpeó con fuerza a la hiena, propulsandola contra su compañero. Herb y Nicolas iban a intentar algo, pero fue cuando los animales de la pelirrosa y el pelirrojo empezaron a brillar.

-Ahora verán el Nuevo Poder del Agua: Mina Sónica-anunció Aelita.

-Y también conocerán el Nuevo Poder de la Luz: Tormenta Eléctrica-secundó Johnny.

Aque, Coral y Mim lanzaron fortísimos chillidos contra Aelita, los cuales ella atrapó con su báculo, el cual la chica golpeó contra el piso, generando un fuerte impacto que venció a Boomer, lanzandolo contra Herb, mandandolos a los dos a volar; Mowgli, Libby y Connor acumularon una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica, la cual dispararon al cielo, formando un oscuro nubarrón, que disparó un potente relámpago contra Ed, catapultándolo contra Nicolas y mandando al par a volar también.

-Nos mandaron a volar ota vez-dijeron los docs chicos mientras se iban volando.

-Rayos-maldijo Sissi, antes de ver que Ulrich la veía molesto.

-Y para ti tengo esto-dijo, alzando su espada. Sissi sabía lo que venía-León, Flechas Infinitas-ordenó Ulrich, apuntando a Camille con su espada.

Leo lanzó su ataque de fuego, impactando contra la camaleón, catapultandola contra su ama y mandando a las dos a volar.

-Juro que me las pagarán-dijo Sissi furiosa, mientras se desvanecía por el cielo. Apenas Sissi y su pandilla se fueron, los Pirañatrones y los músicos, que naturalmente también eran Pirañatrones disfrazados, se esfumaron con su típico splash.

Una vez vencidos los tres delincuentes, los chicos regresaron cada uno a la normalidad, sólo que cuando el torrente de agua de Aelita y los anillos eléctricos de Johnny los cubrieron y se disolvieron, ambos usaban trajes nuevos: Aelita usaba pantalones acampanados azules, una especie de túnica de manga larga, que le llegaba a la s rodillas, color azul, con un dibujo tribal en el pecho, y con un corte triangular al frente y uno más en cada hombro, ademas de dos a cada lado del cuello, y zapatillas chinas blancas; Johnny por otro lado usaba una camisa gris de manga corta, con un corte triagular en cada manga, que apenas le tapaba el ombligo, con un borde amarillo en el cuello y en a lo largo del medio de la camisa, donde se dividía, y donde solo un broche mantenía unidos los dos lados, donde el izquierdo tapaba el derecho, unas muñequeras amarillas que llegaban a medio antebrado, que tapadas por las mangas de la camisa daban la ilusión de que el frances usaba otra camisa de manga larga bajo esta, un pantalón de tela negro, con unas asas por las que pasaba una faja de tela amarilla, y unos botines amarillos, además de que tenía unas marcas triangulares amarillas en las mejillas (N/a: para una idea, vayanse a deviantart, busquen "Light and Dark" y "Tribal Ren" de Miss-K, más o menos así pensé los trajes). Pero la atención se centró en Ulrich. Odd se le acercó cuando él entró tras bambalinas y lo abrazó.

-Ulrich, lo lograste-dijo feliz, mientras el castaño correspondía el abrazo. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de su posición y se separaron, sonrojados-parece que el hechizo de Sissi no se deshizo del todo-dijo el rubio apenado.

-Pero tu nunca estuviste bajo el hechizo de Sissi-recalcó Hiroki con una sonrisa inocente.

-Callate-dijo Odd molesto.

-Em…¿chicos?-dijo Yumi, llamando a los demás. Fue cuando notaron que las voces de todos pedían la salida de Amber.

-Tenemos que hacer algo para calmarlos-dijo Jeremie. Odd y Ulrich se miraron el uno al otro.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-le dijo el rubio al castaño, quien asintió. En un minuto ambos, junto a Patrick, William y Hiroki pasaron al escenario. Ulrich se puso tras el teclado, Odd y Patrick tomaron cada uno una de las dos guitarras, Hiroki se puso tras la bateria y William tomó el bajo-damas y caballeros, lamento decir que Amber no podrá presentarse, pero como consuelo estamos nosotros, yo soy Odd Della Robbia y juntos somos Pop Rock Progresivo, ojalá les guste nuestra canción-fue todo lo que le dijo Odd al publico.

La canción se empezó a escuchar y, para sorpresa de todos, menos de Yumi y Ulrich, Odd empezó a cantar de maravilla, pues sólo la japonesa y el alemán sabían que durante el verano anterior a ese año el italiano había tomado clases intensivas de canto(N/a: que admitamoslo, le urgían xD. Por cierto, la canción que pensé para esta ocasión es esta: .com/watch?v=njWaTdcPf8Y&feature=channel_video_title, ya se es de Digimon, pero oigan, no me martiricen fue lo mejor ke consegui ^^u). Al acabar la canción, todos ovacionaron al grupo, y durante el resto de la noche, siguieron cantando, todos muriendo de ganas de contarle a Dulcea sobre su primer concierto…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Como notaron decidí traer a una invitada especial… otra vez x, para combatir a los chicos, y si me basé un poco en el cap de Danny Phantom en que sale Amber, ojala que aún así les guste. Quiero dejar en claro que tenía pensado subir el cap ayer, pero por motivos q ue escapan de mi control no pude.

ikaros-san: la grandes mentes piensan igual, y ojalá el yaoi en este cap te haya gustado.

helena: pues tengo en mente algo diferente para Odd, ojalá te guste cuando lo veas

KmiKumicu : haha, si es cierto ya se empezaron a avivar, y sobre porque Dulcea no presintió a Transom y a Mullion, lo que pasa es que Dulcea estaba tan concentrada en las presencias de los Cristales del Camaleón, del Babuino y de la Hiena que no sintió cuando se activaron los de la Araña y del Dragón de Komodo, y sobre el link, me siento muy apenado, la imagen se titula "Tribal Hao" de Miss K, ojala te guste.

Anonimo(nombre sin publicar): me alegra que te gustara el traje de Yumi, y si, los demás también serán campeones. Ahora, sobre las reliquias negras, como entenderas no puedo decir mucho, solo puedo dejar en claro que son cinco objetos de energía oscura de la epoca en q ue se crearon los cristales, y si, podrian ayudarle a Willow a obtener los cristales porque le permitirian traer a un temible aliado. ojala te baste con esta explicacion.

Yarita: si tambien me rei escribiendo eso xD

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	29. Duelo Ninja

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 29: Duelo Ninja

En la ciudad de Nagoya, Japón, más exactamente en el famoso Castillo de Nagoya, en lo más profundo del edificio, se encontraba una especie de estuche, con la imagen de una calavera color morado, que sonreía con malevolencia. La calavera empezó a brillar con una luz morada, dandole un toque tétrico al sótano donde se encontraba el estuche…

En el Laboratorio, Transom trabajaba en encontrar las cuatro Reliquias Negras faltantes, cuando finalmente encontró una señal. Rápidamente corrió al cuarto privado del doctor Willow para reportar su descubrimiento.

-Señor, he encontrado una de las reliquias en Nagoya, Japón-dijo la mujer solemne.

-Bien, llama a Herb y Nicolas, irán los tres-dijo el cerebro.

-Si, señor-dijo la mujer, saludando al estilo militar, antes de dar vuelta e irse.

Una nueva mañana en Kadic, y Jeremie se levantaba de excelente humor. El motivo era que hoy tendría su tan esperada cita con Aelita, la cual consistiría en ir al cine.

Jeremie ya tenía todo: la película, los boletos, el aspecto, el cual le tomó dos horas tener, todo lo necesario para impresionar a su amada Aelita.

-Jeremie, estás muy guapo-dijo Aelita cuando el rubio llegó a su habitación.

-Gracias, queria verme lo mejor posible para nuestra cita-dijo éste sonrojado. Pero la magia del momento se acabó cuando los brazaletes de ambos empezaron a brillar.

-Dulcea nos necesita-dijo Aelita apurada.

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo el francés molesto.

-Lo siento, Jer, tendrá que ser después-dijo Aelita apenada. El rubio tuvo que aceptar de mala gana.

Ambos chicos fueron a la Ermita, donde la mentora, ya acompañada de Patrick, ya hacia el ritual de radiestesia.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó el castaño.

-Yumi y William salieron hoy, Hiroki y Johnny, conociéndolos estarán jugando videojuegos y no oyeron el llamado y como es final de mes Odd y Ulrich habrán salido en su almuerzo mensual-razonó Aelita. Jeremie y Patrick se miraron el uno al otro.

-Pobre Ulrich-dijeron ambos chicos.

-¿Por qué lo dicen?-preguntó Aelita preocupada.

-Después de lo que pasó con Amber-guión-Sissi, esas salidas serán realmente incomodas por un rato-explicó Jeremie.

-Volviendo al tema, Dulcea, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Patrick a la mentora. La rubia revisó el mapa una vez más.

-Sentí tres cristales activarse en Nagoya, Japón-informó la mentora.

-¿Sissi y su pandilla?-preguntó Aelita.

-No creo, hoy en la mañana vi a Sissi en Kadic, y no parecía muy feliz que digamos-mencionó Patrick, con un poco de burla.

-Jaja, parece que a la malosa en jefe la sacaron de la foto-dijo Jeremie burlón.

-Ahora no, chicos-dijo Dulcea, abriendo el portal-vayan y averigüen que traman-dijo a los chicos, antes de que cruzaran el portal.

En un momento, los dos primos Belpois y Aelita ya se encontraban en Nagoya, donde activaron su ropa de cívil, antes de ponerse en camino para encontrar a los villanos.

-Lastima que Yumi y Hiroki no están aquí-dijo Jeremie de pronto.

-Si, seguro les gustaría saber que vendrían de nuevo a Japón-dijo Aelita con una sonrisa.

-Aelita, creo que Jeremie lo dijo porque sin ellos no tenemos cómo saber que dice la gente aquí-explico Patrick.

Aelita, en respuesta al comentario de Patrick, sólo sonrió antes de acercarse a una señora que paseaba, ante la mirada extrañada del par de primos y, para sorpresa de los mismos, empezó a hablar con la mujer en un perfecto japonés. Vieron cómo la mujer le hablaba a Aelita mientras hacia gestos con las manos, cómo dándole indicaciones. La niña se despidió con una respetuosa reverencia antes de volver con los chicos.

-El Castillo de Nagoya está en esa dirección, pensé que podría ser un buen lugar para empezar-dijo la pelirrosa, señalando al noreste, sorprendiendo a sus amigos-Yumi me enseñó japonés, siempre dijo que me podría servir-explicó con una sonrisa, antes de ponerse en camino, mientras Jeremie y Patrick se le quedaban mirando.

-Con razón te gusta tanto, primito-dijo Patrick, antes de seguir a la inglesa.

-Si, es maravillosa-secundó el rubio, antes de seguir a su primo y a Aelita.

Mientras tanto, Transom, Herb y Nicolas se encontraban en el famoso Castillo de Nagoya, registrando el lugar. Cabía agregar que el trio de villanos ya se encontraban transformados, y los empleados del castillo eran retenidos como rehenes por los Pirañatrones.

-Muy bien, intentemos esto una vez más-dijo Transom, a punto de perder la paciencia-pregúntale si está seguro que no hay nada que entre en la descripción de lo que buscamos-le ordenó a Nicolas que le preguntara a un hombre japonés de mediana edad, vestido de traje.

El pelirrojo se acercó al hombre, se bajó la pañoleta que llevaba en el rostro y empezó a hablar con él en un perfecto japonés. El hombre le respondía, haciendo gestos desesperados, intentando explicar lo que sabía. Herb se le acercó a Transom.

-A todo esto, ¿Cómo aprendió Nicolas a hablar tan bien japonés? Por su coeficiente intelectual, diría que con suerte habla español-dijo la mujer despectiva.

-Lo aprendió de tanto jugar videojuegos-explicó Herb.

-Tenía que ser-fue todo lo que dijo Transom.

Pasados unos minutos, Nicolas se volvió a unir a sus compañeros, mientras volvía a acomodarse la pañoleta en el rostro.

-Dicen que no hay nada en el castilo que entre en la descripción de la reliquia-dijo el chico apenado.

-Lastima, significa que sólo podremos averiguarlo de una foma-dijo Transom.

-¿Preguntar a alguien más?-preguntó Nicolas.

Transom sólo miró a Herb, quien en respuesta le metió un zape a Nicolas, antes de sacar el Cristal de la Araña y lanzarlo al aire.

-Araña, envenénalos-dijo, haciendo aparecer a Aracne al combate-Aracne, querida, destruye este lugar si es necesario-dijo la mujer a su animal.

La araña, en respuesta, se acerco rápidamente al castillo, y empezó a atacarlo con patas y mandíbulas. Transom miró a Herb y Nicolas, y ambos asintieron antes de lanzar sus cristales al aire.

-Babuino, muestra tu habilidad-dijo Herb.

-Hiena, mátalos de la risa-secundó Nicolas.

En un momento, Boomer y Ed ya se encontraban junto a Aracne, despedazando el recinto a puñetazos, embestidas y mandibulazos, ante los ojos aterrorizados del personal del castillo, quienes solo podían ver impotentes cómo uno de los tesoros de Nagoya era destruido. Mientras los animales se dedicaban a destruirlo todo a su paso, Transom, Herb y Nicolas aprovecharon para discutir.

-¿Y si la reliquia no se encuentra en el castillo?-preguntó el inglés a la pelirroja.

-Gran cosa, simplemente irémos a otro punto de la ciudad y la buscaremos allí-dijo la mujer

-¿O sea que destruirémos la ciudad entera?-preguntó Nicolas atónito.

-De ser necesario, si-fue todo lo que dijo la mujer.

Mientras los tres villanos tenía su conversación, Aracne dirigió su atención a los cimientos del castillo. Los empleados miraron aterrorizados a la araña, sabiendo sus negras intenciones: sabían que si propinaba los golpes adecuados, la estructura terminaría cediendo y el castillo entero se vendría abajo. Pero antes de que la araña lograra tocar los cimientos…

-Delfín, Pulso de Agua-dijo la voz de Aelita, llamando la atención de los tres villanos. Cuando reaccionaron, Aracne ya estaba envuelta en el torbellino de agua de Aqua. Un segundo después, la Campeona Mar arribó, acompañada de los Guerreros Cielo y Rudo, cada quien con su respectivo animal.

-Éstos si que no saben cuando rendirse, Pirañatrones- dijo Transom, llamando a los robots-deshaganse de ellos-les ordenó.

Inmediatamente, los robots-piraña atacaron a Jeremie, Patrick y Aelita, quienes se defendieron fácilmente contra los ataques de los robots. La gran tenaza de Tanque, más los fuertes golpes de Patrick, las filosas garras de As, los ataques con la kusarigma de Jeremie, los coletazos de Aqua y los rayos de luz de Aelita abatían fácilmente a las tropas de Transom.

-Nicolas, vamos a encargarnos nosotros de estas pestes-le dijo Transom al otro pelirrojo, quien asintió-Herb, entren tu y Boomer ahí dentro y encuentren el objeto-le ordenó al de lentes, quien asintió antes de regresar a su babuino a su cristal y entrar corriendo al castillo.

-Jeremie, detenlo-le dijo Patrick a su primo, quien rápidamente devolvió a As al cristal y siguió a Herb al interior del castillo. Cuando Ed intentó detenerlo, fue atajado por un golpe de la tenaza de Tanque-tu pelea es conmigo, Poliakoff-le retó el francés.

-Que así sea-dijo el pelirrojo molesto, antes de que él y su hiena atacaran a Patrick y Tanque.

En el interior de castillo, Jeremie perseguía a Herb, intentando alcanzarlo, pero simplemente el pelinegro le llevaba mucha ventaja. Durante la carrera, llegaron a un salón ancho, y el inglés aprovechó para encarar a su rival, preparando su tetsubo para atacar a Jeremie.

-Siempre han dicho que eres el mejor en Kadic-dijo Herb con un tono de desprecio en su voz-ahora veremos si es verdad-dijo, antes de sacar su cristal y lanzarlo al aire-Babuino, muestra tu habilidad-dijo, invocando a Boomer. Jeremie en respuesta también lanzó el suyo.

-Halcón, levanta vuelo-dijo a su vez, haciendo aparecer a As.

Con eso empezó una lucha entre los genios de Kadic, uno del lado del bien y el otro del lado del mal. Mientras los humanos se atacaban con armas distintivas y armamento ninja, los dos animales se atacaban con pico, garras y dientes. Jeremie intentaba cortar a Herb con las hoz de su kusarigama, mientras esquivaba el pesado tetsubo de Herb.

-¿Te sorprende lo poderoso que soy ahora?-le preguntó burlón el inglés.

-La verdad, si-dijo Jeremie con una sonrisa, extrañando a Herb-me sorprende que un debilucho como tu cargue semejante armatoste-dijo con burla, haciendo rabiar al otro chico.

Mientras los dos cerebritos tenían su pelea, Transom y Nicolas intentaban vencer a Aelita y a Patrick respectivamente. La pelirroja sólo veía molesta cómo la Campeona Mar bloqueaba sus rayos con su báculo, mientras el ruso no podía creer que el francés podía parar sus balas sólo con sus puños.

-Nicolas, ve allá y detén a Jeremie, Herb tiene que recuperar la reliquia-le dijo Transom por lo bajo, pero cuando el pelirrojo iba a entrar, Patrick lo detuvo a medio camino.

-Quitate, cabello chistoso-dijo el pelirrojo burlón.

-Si crees que te dejaré alcanzar a mi primo, estás muy equivocado-dijo Patrick con una voz que denotaba decisión, y para sorpresa de todos, una luz morada empezó a envolverlo-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista, evoluciona-dijo, mientras la luz se hacía más fuerte. Cuando la luz se disipó, Patrick ostentaba su nuevo traje: un pantalón de paracaidista, ya no usaba camisa, botas de combate que llegaban a media pantorrilla, un cinturón aún más impresionante que el anterior, y ahora usaba guantes de box. Tanque, por otro lado, se había hecho más grande, al igual que su enorme pinza, que ahora tenía la parte superior cubierta de metal, al igual que el caparazón y la punta de las patas-Campeón Rudo, listo-anunció ya transformado.

-No puede ser, ¿otro?-dijo Nicolas indignado-no importa, lo venceremos facilmente: Hiena, Magnitud 10-dijo, ordenando a Ed lanzar su ataque tectónico. Para su sorpresa, Tanque sólo tuvo que dar un fuerte golpe en el piso para detener el movimiento sísmico de Ed.

-Mi elemento es la Tierra, ¿recuerdas? Un ataque así no nos hará daño a mí y a Tanque-dijo Patrick burlón.

-Aracne, distrae a Aelita y a su delfín mientras yo voy por la reliquia-le dijo Transom a su araña, antes de aventurarse al interior del castillo. Aelita intentó ir tras ella, pero justo como Transom le había ordenado, Aracne se puso en su camino.

Mientras, en el interior del castillo, Jeremie y Herb continuaban su pelea. Ambos chicos se daban duro: Jeremie esquivaba el tetsubo de Herb, este lograba esquivar el filoso kunai de la kusarigama del rubio, mientras As y Boomer se golpeaban tan duro cómo podían. Era simplemente un empate.

-Parece que nuestros poderes se igualan, Belpois-dijo Herb con una sonrisa que denotaba veneno y envidia.

-Puede ser, pero yo tengo algo que tu no tienes, Pichon, algo que ha hecho que mientras tú seas el segundo lugar en Kadic, yo sea el primero-dijo el rubio decidido.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó sin interés el pelinegro.

-La posibilidad, y la voluntad, de avanzar y mejorar-dijo Jeremie con decisión, mientras una luz blanca lo envolvía-Espíritu del Halcón, evoluciona-dijo, mientras ésta se hacía más fuerte. Cuando se disipó, Jeremie usaba un nuevo traje: una camisa blanca, sin mangas y ceñida al cuerpo, bajo una especie de armadura también blanca, pantalones anchos blancos, una especies de sandalias con un trozo de tela que cubria los pies, guantes blancos sin dedos que llegaban a medio antebrazo, con protectores para los brazos de metal blanco, en el hombro izquierdo traía un tatuaje que era una reproducción de la imagen de su brazalete, y ahora su bufanda cubría su rostro(N/a: hagan de cuenta que como un traje de ANBU de Naruto, pero sin la máscara), y su kusarigama ahora tenía dos filosos filos en la hoz. As por su parte ahora era más grande, las alas eran más largas, la cola también y mas elegante, pues con dos largas plumas en los extremos parecía la de una golondrina, y tenía planchas de metal en la cabeza, el tórax, la punta de las alas y en las garras-Campeón Cielo, listo-anunció Jeremie, antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Si antes la pelea era reñida, ahora la balanza se inclinaba a favor de Jeremie, pues ahora que había evolucionado se había vuelto más fuerte, sin mencionar que más rápido, pues ahora a Herb se le hacía imposible alcanzar a Jeremie. Igual era el combate entre As y Boomer, pues el babuino intentaba alcanzar al halcón, este simplemente era ahora demasiado rápido para él. Finalmente Herb, harto de estar perdiendo, decidió usar su ataque.

-Babuino, Rayo Carga-ordenó, golpeando su tetsubo contra el piso. Boomer lanzó su rayo de electricidad contra As, milagrosamente diendo en el blanco, pero para sorpresa de Herb el halcón explotó en una nube de humo, dejando detrás un tronco viejo y quemado.

-Ahora verás un ataque: Halcón, Onda de Vacío-ordenó Jeremie.

Una vez lanzada la orden, As salió de entre las sombras y lanzó su ataque: las alas del halcón empezaron a brillar, luego empezó a girar sobre si mismo, creando una corriente de ondas de viento, que levantaron a Boomer y lo estrellaron contra el techo, antes de hacerlo caer.

-Rayos-maldijo Herb por lo bajo.

-Y aún no ves lo mejor-dijo Jeremie, antes de chasquear los dedos. En un instante dos luces, una ocre y otra verde lincoln entraron por la puerta, Jeremie las atrapó y lanzó al aire-Correcaminos, quema es asfalto; Buho, muestra tu sabiduría-dijo invocando a Ronny y a Archie, para sorpresa de Herb.

-Gran cosa-dijo el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que lo es: Correcaminos, Bala Perforadora; Buho, Ola Bestial-dijo, lanzando sus nuevos ataques.

Ronny empezó a correr a una velocidad incalculable, casi parecía más una bala de aire que un animal, que impactó contra el pecho del babuino; Archie por otro lado empezó a agitar con fuerza las alas, y en un potente aleteo soltó una onda de viento color verde lincoln, quue golpeó a Boomer y lo catapultó contra la pared. Al ver esto, Herb chirrió los dientes molesto.

Ambos estaban tan enfrascados en su batalla, que ni Herb ni Jeremie notaron que Transom se escabullía tras ellos, y entraba con sigilo en una bodega, donde su localizador la guiaba.

En el combate entre Patrick y Nicolas, el pelirrojo también tenía problemas, pues ahora el castaño era demasiado ágil para las balas de sus revólveres, por no mencionar que ahora Tanque era demasiado fuerta para Ed.

-Y aún no ves lo mejor-dijo Patrick con una sonrisa de medio lado-Cangrejo Violinista, Bombardero Huracán-ordenó, lanzando en nuevo ataque de Tanque.

El crustaceo adelantó su gran tenaza, juntó sus patas y empezó a girar, hasta crear un torbellino que levantó gran cantidad de polvo. El tornado de polvo se dirigió hacia Ed, golpeando con fuerza a la hiena y derribándola. Nicolas chirrió los dientes al ver que su animal era derribado.

-Y aún no has visto lo mejor-el castaño chasqueó los dedos, y un minuto después dos haces de luz, uno morado real y el otro cyan, salieron del cielo y aterrizaron en la mano de Patrick, quien las lanzó de regreso al aire-Rinoceronte, embístelo; Armadillo, a rodar-dijo decidido, haciendo aparecer a Rhino y a Dil.

-Rayos, otra vez esos dos-dijo moleto Nicolas.

-Y aún no ves lo mejor: Armadillo, Bola de Pinchos; Rinoceronte, Carga Titánica-ordenó el castaño, y ambos animales atacaron en equipo.

Dil se hizo bolita y se cubrió de su manto de piedra, sólo que ésta vez del manto surgieron filosos picos de piedra; Rhino por su parte tomó un gran impulsu y empezó a correr hacia su compañero, incluso despidiendo una gran corriente de energía. El rinoceronte embistió con fuerza al armadillo, catapultádolo con suma fuerza hacia la hiena, golpeándola y disparandola contra uno de los muros del castillo.

Mientras los dos primos combatían contra los doss tontos, y Aelita seguía comabtiendo a Aracne, Transom entró en un almacén, dónde su localizador insistía que se encontraba la reliquia. Tras intentar exhaustivamente, la pelirroja encontró lo que buscaba: un estuche con la imagen de una calavera que sonreía con malicia. Rompió la tapa del estuche y extrajo lo que había dentro: una capa negra muy larga de cuello alto. La mujer rió malvadamente antes de tomar la capa y salir de ahí.

Volviendo al combate entre Patrick y Nicolas, se notaba que el pelirrojo estaba en problemas, pues el castaño lo tenía contra las cuerdas, y cuando vio que los animales de Patrick empezaron a brillar, supo que ya estaba perdido.

-Ahora verás el Nuevo Poder de la Tierra: Poder Terrestre-anunció.

Inmediatamente, Tanque empezó a golpear con fuerza el piso con su tenaza, Rhino daba fuertes pisotones, y Dil empezó a rebotar en su forma de pelota. En pocos segundos, el suelo empezó a agrietarse, grandes pedazos de suelo se levantaban y Ed, sin escapatoria, acabo aplastado por el temblor causado, regresando a su forma de cristal mientras Nicolas volvía a la normalidad.

-Pulso de agua-dijo Aelita, lanzando su ataque de agua. El agua convocada por Aqua golpeó con fuerza a Aracne, regresando a la viuda negra a su forma de cristal-con esa son dos vencidos-dijo Aelita triunfal. En eso Nicolas recibió un llamado de Transom por su reloj.

-_Nicolas, tengo lo que vinimos a buscar, toma a mi Aracne y huye de ahí_-fue todo lo que dijo la mujer antes de cortar. Nicolas obedeció, tomó los Cristales de la Hiena y la Araña y se teletransportó lejos de ahí.

Mientras en el combate entre ninjas, Herb sin duda estaba desesperado, pues Boomer tenía problemas con las tres aves, principalmente porque ahora eran mucho más fuertes. El pelinegro palideció cuando vio que los tres animales empezaron a brillar, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa.

-Ahora, Herb, conoceras el Nuevo Poder del Viento: Storm Gazer-dijo enérgico, invocando su nuevo Ataque Final.

Las tres aves extendieron las alas al máximo, y un gran viento empezó a acumularse, hasta que, para terror del pelinegro, se formó una supercelda en miniatura en el salón. La gran tormenta levantó fuertes vientos, que elevaron a Boomer en el aire, succionando al babuino al interior del remolino. Tras varias vueltas, Boomer fue disparado contra una pared, y el impacto lo hizo regresar a su forma de cristal, regresando a Herb a la normalidad. Fue cuando Herb oyó la voz de Transom venir de su reloj.

-_Herb, ya tengo lo que queríamos, sal de ahí_-dijo la mujer, y justo cómo ordenó Herb tomó el cristal del Babuino y huyó.

Una vez pasado el peligro, Jeremie devolvió a sus animales a su forma de cristal y se reunió con Patrik y Aelita, la cual quedó maravillada con lo bien que el rubio se veía con su traje de Campeón.

-Jeremie, te ves muy guapo-dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada, haciendo sonrojar al rubio también.

Y cuando los primos Belpois regresaron a la normalidad, siendo Patrick envuelto por sus rocas moradas y Jeremie por su vendaval blanco, ambos admiraron sus nuevos trajes: el de Jeremie constaba en un pantalón ancho blanco, una camisa blanca que dejaba el pecho descubierto, bajo una chamarra blanca con toques perlados, y unas zapatillas chinas blancas, además de marcas bancas bajo los ojos; Patrick usaba una camisa sin mangas morada de cuello alto, un pantalon entubado morado con un diseño tribal en la espalda de la camisa y la pierna derecha del pantalón, botas también moradas con detalles más oscuros, unos guantes sin dedos morados que llegaban hasta medio antebrazo, ceñidos con unas cintas de un morado claro, y una banda con diseño tribal en la cabeza (N/a: para el trajde de Jeremie, vean de nuevo la imagen "Light and Dark" y para el de Patrick vean el de "Tribal Horo" ambos de Miss K).

-Genial-dijeron amos primos emocionados, chocando manos. Aelita sólo rió antes de abrir el portal que los llevaría a casa.

Ninguno sabía que los malosos habían logrado lo que querían, y que justo en ese momento, en el Laboratorio, Transom le estaría mostrando la capa negra al Doctor Willow.

-Señor, me complace informarle que la misión fue un éxito-dijo la mujer orgullosa, mostrando la capa.

-Excelente-dijo el cerebro, viendo la capa-sólo tres reliquias más y los cristales serán míos-dijo triunfal…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ahora son dos los que tienen el poder de Campeón. Kiero disculparme por haberlo hecho tan corto, y más por haberme tardado tanto. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido. Quiero aprovechar para agradecer los 100 reviews que el fic ha recibido, la verdad me hace sentir honrado que haya recibido tan buena respuesta. Ojala dejen muchos más.

anonimo: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y también que entiendas por qué no puedo decir mucho de las reliquias. Ahora respecto a tu pregunta:

Como ya dije, la forma de Campeón Animal es cómo el Stage 2 de los chicos, pues evoluciona tanto el guerrero como el animal primario, y cómo la propia Dulcea lo expuso, los chicos adquieren esta nueva forma cuando tienen una gran determinación en lograr un objetivo, por ejemplo que Jeremie obtuvo su forma de Campeón por estar decidido en vencer a Herb.

Ojalá esto te sirva de explicacion. Y tranquila, ya iré poniendo más yaoi adelante.

helena: si yo también me di cuenta que lo hice sin quere, ojalá aún asi te gusten

ikaros-san: en si traté de hacerlo lo más original posible y ya verás que habrá más yaoi en el futuro

KmiKumicu: Si yo mismo me di cuenta ke sin kerer lo hice muy parecido al capitulo(hasta el titulo XD), pero te garantizo que procuro asegurarme que todo sea de mi invención, y de hecho los chicos si tienen una banda, es vista en el cap de la serie "Ver para creer" (en que salen Odd como guitarrista, Ulrich como tecladista, Yumi como vocalista y Nicolas como baterista), todo lo que hice fue cambiar la agrupación, poniendo a Odd como primer guitarrista y vocalista, a Ulrich como tecladista, a Patrick como segundo guitarrista, William como bajista y a Hiroki como baterista.

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	30. Acero Hawaiano

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 30: Acero Hawaiano

En las hermosas islas hawaianas, escondida en las faldas de un volcán dormido, se encontraba una caverna antigua, y en lo profundo de la caverna, había una mano de hueso retorcida, que empezó a manar una brillante luz, iluminando la oscuridad de la cueva.

En la residencia Ishiyama, Hiroki se encontraba jugando videojuegos. Se suponía que debía esperar a Johnny, pero la verdad era que se sentía tan frustrado que decidió empezar sin él. Habían pasado ya unas semanas desde que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba Odd, y aún no había logrado nada con su amor platónico, mientras que Ulrich, su rival en el amor (N/a: si como no XD), estaba más cerca que él. Si, Odd lo había besado en el concierto de Amber, pero sólo había sido para romper el hechizo de la rockera sobre Ulrich, asi que no contaba.

-Hiroki-se sobresaltó al escuchar a su hermana hablándole, en la puerta de su habitación-Dulcea nos necesita, ¿no escuchaste?-preguntó su hermana.

-Lo siento, hermana, estaba muy metido en mis juegos-mintió el menor, y ambos se dirigieron a la Ermita, donde sus amigos los esperaban.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tardaron?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Me quedé jugando un juego y no noté que mi gema brillaba-dijo Hiroki muy secamente.

-Uy, parece que nos levantamos con el pie izquierdo-dijo Patrick burlón.

-Si ya dejaron sus chistes, creo que Dulcea nos iba a decir que sucede-dijo el menor secamente, preocupando a su hermana.

-Hiroki tiene razón, sentí un fuerte pico de energía, y el péndulo dice que se encuentra en la isla de Hawái-dijo la mujer, con tono serio.

-¿Los cristales de los Guerreros Malignos?-preguntó Odd.

-No creo, pero vayan a investigar por si acaso-dijo la mentora antes de abrir el portal. Uno a uno, los chicos lo cruzaron, pero cuando Hiroki lo iba a atravesar, Dulcea lo detuvo-Hiroki, ¿sucede algo?-preguntó preocupada. Hiroki sólo suspiró.

-No, Dulcea, perdón por cómo me puse-dijo el menor apenado.

-Tranquilo, no te pido explicaciones, pero si te pido que pase lo que esté pasando, no dejes que te nuble la mente-le dijo con calma, antes de dejarlo cruzar el portal.

Al atravesarlo, se encontró con su hermana y amigos en la bella ciudad isleña de Hawaii, sus amigos ya en su ropa de civiles. Inmediatamente, el pelinegro activó la suya propia.

-Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?-preguntó Johnny.

-Creo que lo mejor será la estrategia de siempre: separarnos-dijo Ulrich tras meditarlo mucho.

-Y si alguno ve algo, le avisa a los demás por los brazaletes-secundó Odd.

-Bien, serémos así: Aelita y yo irémos juntas, Johnny, irás con los Belpois, William, vé con mi hermano, Ulrich, irás con Odd-sugirió Yumi, y todos asintieron, salvo Hiroki que le dedico una furtiva mirada de "¿es enserio?", a lo que Yumi se encogió de hombros.

Mientras tanto, Mullion, quien ya se encontraba transformado, dirigía a un grupo de Pirañatrones, mientras estos se disponían a encontrar la Tercera Reliquia Negra. Cabía recalcar que el afroamericano no se encontraba nada feliz con la misión que Transom le había asignado.

-Preferiría hacerlo yo misma, pero estoy ocupada con otros pendientes-dijo el moreno, remedando a su compañera-que sólo diga que no quería venir y ya-dijo molesto. Con el ceño fruncido, Mullion se acercó a un grupo de Pirañatrones-¿ya tienen algo?-preguntó a los robots, quienes negaron mientras hacían sus gorjeos-Bola de inutiles-murmuró con ira contenida-pues no se queden ahí, ¡Muevanse!-les dijo fúrico, y los robots volvieron al trabajo, espantados.

Volviendo con los chicos, más exactamente con Ulrich y Odd, el castaño simplemente no sabía que hacer. Había pasado ya una semana desde lo del hechizo de amor, y aunque él mismo sabía que estaba enamorado del rubio, también sabía que éste se sentía confundido por lo ocurrido. Sólo tenía que agregar el hecho de que su último almuerzo mensual había sido de lo más incómodo.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-preguntó con cautela. Odd lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué?-preguntó un poco desconcertado, antes de reaccionar-Ah, no, gracias, Ulrich-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tímida. Ulrich suspiró mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-_"Dios, Yumi, ¿en qué lío me metiste?"_-se lamentó internamente el alemán.

Hablando de la japonesa, ella se encontraba con Aelita, registrando los rincones en caso de reconocer a cualquiera de los esbirros del Doctor Willow por las calles de la ciudad. Tras un rato de registrar sin éxito, la pelirrosa se aventuró a preguntar.

-Yumi, ¿Por qué agrupaste a Ulrich con Odd? Si tú sabes que luego de lo de Sissi su relación está un poco…-Aelita no supo cómo terminar la frase.

-¿Tensa?-sugirió la pelinegra, a lo que la inglesa asintió-precisamente por eso, porque quiero que arreglen su problema-explicó la pelinegra con calma.

-Pero ¿no prometiste ayudar a Hiroki a conquistar a Odd?-preguntó la otra chica confundida.

-Un problema a la vez, primero que Odd y Ulrich se reconcilien y luego veré que hago con Hiroki-explicó la mayor, antes de seguir su camino. Aelita sólo suspiró con pesadez.

-A Odd y Ulrich les espera un largo día-dijo Aelita, haciendo enfasis en el "largo".

Mientras tanto, Hiroki y William estaban en una tienda de abarrotes, haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeros de equipo, eso claro mientras el primero hojeaba las historietas y el mayor las revistas de motocicletas. Aún mientras hojeaba las revistas, William notó que Hiroki seguía del mismo humor que tenía en la Ermita, hasta que finalmente suspiró y cerró la revista que hojeaba.

-Muy bien, chaparro, ¿me dirás que te pasa?-le preguntó a su cuñado.

-No me pasa nada-dijo el menor secamente. Al ver que William fijamente, Hiroki finalmente suspiró-sólo estoy frustrado porque mis intentos de conquistar a Odd no consiguen nada-dijo en chico, dejando la historieta de lado y apoyandose en el revistero, cruzandose de brazos.

-Te besó cuando pasó lo de Amber-le recordó el austriaco.

-Sólo para hacer reaccionar a Ulrich, asi que no cuenta-dijo el japonés, encogiendose de hombros. William se puso a pensar.

-Tal vez el problema es la diferencia de edad-razonó el mayor, tomando la misma pose que Hiroki.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el menor, alzando una ceja.

-Bueno, mira a Yumi y Ulrich, ellos se gustaban, pero su relación no se pudo porque Yumi era mayor que Ulrich, estaba medio dificil, por otro lado, ella y yo tenemos la misma edad y miranos-expuso el mayor.

-Si, que tus constantes acosos hacia mi hermana finalmente la hicieron ceder-secundó el menor con una sonrisa. A William le bajó una gota por la sien por el comentario del japonés.

-Si… más o menos eso-dijo William molesto, antes de sacudir la cabeza ligeramente-el punto es que tal vez el motivo por el cual Odd prefiere a Ulrich es porque son de la misma edad-explicó.

-No sé-dijo Hiroki. En eso pasó una mujer de unos cuarenta años se paró a unos pasos de ellos, dedicándose a revisar las revistas. William sonrió con picardía.

-Mira, te lo mostraré-dijo, antes de pararse junto a la señora-disculpe, señora, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-le preguntó cortesmente.

-Claro-dijo la mujer, un tanto extrañada.

-¿Qué opina entre las relaciones entre mujeres mayores y hombres jóvenes?-preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado, abrazando a la mujer por los hombros. Pero su sonrisa se volvió una cara de terror cuando vio a la mujer poner cara de emocionada, mientras pasaba su mano por el brazo de William-e-espere, señora, y-yo no quise decir-empezó a decir, cuando la mujer de sorpresa lo abrazó-¡señora, espere, comete un grave error!-dijo espantado el austriaco, mientras se soltaba del agarre de la mujer y echaba a correr, seguido por la señora, ante la mirada sorprendida de Hiroki.

Volviendo con Mullion, el hombre de color se encontraba de pie, con los brazos cruzados y tamborileando los dedos de su mano derecha contra su brazo izquierdo. Llevaba más de dos horas ahí y los Pirañatrones simplemente no habían encontrado nada. Finalmente, ya harto de la espera, rugió con furia.

-¡Suficiente!-gritó fúrico, antes de lanzar su cristal al aire-¡Dragón de Komodo, aplástalos!-gritó, invocando a Komodo a la pelea-¡Komodo, destruye esta isla si es necesario, pero encuentra esa maldita reliquia para que nos podamos largar!-gritó rabioso, y su reptil pasó a cumplir la orden.

Mientras tanto, los Guerreros recién se reunían, ningún grupo trayendo buenas noticias, pues ninguno habíha visto a Transom ni a Mullion.

-¿Alguno averiguó algo?-preguntó Ulrich a sus compañeros.

-Ni una sola pista-dijo Yumi molesta.

-Nosotros tampoco encontramos nada-dijo Patrick, hablando por si mismo, Jeremie y Johnny.

-Yo sólo averigüe lo gracioso que es ver a William siendo perseguido por una solterona solitaria-dijo Hiroki, intentando no reírse. Al oírlo, todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados, y William sólo gruñó molesto.

-Es una larga historia-dijo el austriaco molesto.

Inmediatamente, empezaron a oír gritos, y al voltearse vieron a varias personas corriendo despavoridas. Queriendo averiguar el por qué, Aelita tomó a un señor ya mayor de los hombros y la hizo mirarla.

-Señor, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estan corriendo todos?-preguntó al hombre, intentarlo calmar. El hombre sólo volvió a gritar, antes de soltarse del agarre de Aelita y salir corriendo.

-Creo que es su forma de decir que es por que algo los asustó-dijo Johnny. Yumi lo intentó de nuevo, esta vez con una chica apenas unos años mayor que éllos.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿Nos podría decir que ocurre?-le preguntó.

-Hay un montruo en las faldas del volcán Hualalai, es algo parecido a un enorme reptil-dijo la chica espantada, antes de salir corriendo.

-Komodo-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Hay que detenerlos a él y a Mullion-dijo Ulrich, y todos corrieron a detener al villano.

Volviendo al volcán, Mullion supervisaba cómo su dragón de komodo golpeaba con fuerza todo a su paso. El plan era evitente: encontrar la reliquia aún si para hacerlo tenían que arrasar todo a su paso. Dónde Komodo causaba un destrozo, los Pirañatrones se encargaban de revisar los escombros. Mullion sonrió con su típica sonrisa sádica, cuando de pronto…

-Espíritu del León-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Espíritu del Halcón-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Guerreros Animales, unidos-anunciaron Hiroki, William y Odd.

-Campeones Animales, unidos-dijeron Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Johnny, Jeremie y Patrick.

-No puede ser, los mocosos aquí-dijo Mullion molesto.

-Muy bien, Mullion, no sé que estás haciendo aquí, pero se acabó-dijo Ulrich, amenazandolo con su espada. Mullion sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues intentenlo-dijo el moreno, sacando su propia espada, antes de dirigirse a tres Pirañatrones-ustedes sigan buscando, yo me encargo de los mocosos-les ordenó, y los tres robots asintieron antes de retirarse, y Mullion se lanzó al ataque.

El combate era increíble, pues aunque los chicos tenían la ventaja de ser más, y además de que ya seis tenían la forma de Campeón, Mullion aún era más fuerte, además de que él tenía a su animal en su forma gigante, y para los chicos era dificil enfrentar a Mullion con Komodo atacándolos a cada rato. Finalmente, decidieron poner fin a la ventaja del moreno. Cada uno sacó su respectivo cristal y lo lanzó al aire.

-León, ruge-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Gorila, sobrecárgalo-.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-.

-Golpeálo, Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Tiburón, desgárralo-.

-Murciélago, vé por tu victima-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

En un minuto, los nueve animales se encontraban listos para pelear, el único problema era que aún estando todos, Komodo aún seguía siendo más grande que éllos, y aún que Leo, Gema, Aqua, Mowgli, As y Tanque podían lastimarlo, a Komodo se le hacía fácil regresarselos con creces, más a Tigra, Umbra y Sharky. Finalmente, Mullion decidió poner fin al combate.

-Dragón de Komodo, Fuego Negro-dijo Mullion, apuntando a los chicos con su espada. Komodo lanzó su ráfaga de fuego oscúro, derribando a Leo y a los demás. El impacto fue tan fuerte que regresó a los animales a los cristales, y a los humanos a la normalidad. Mullion rió con burla-creo que ni con sus tan especiales "Formas de Campeones" pudieron detenerme-dijo, haciendo enfásis burlón en la mención de las Formas de Campeones, antes de reír. Pero su risa se vió interrumpida cuando vio algo que no cuadraba: faltaba Hiroki-¿Dónde está el Camarón?-preguntó molesto.

-Aquí: Tiburón, Cortador Profundo-dijo la voz de Hiroki, lanzando por sorpresa el ataque de Sharky, que claro derribó a Komodo. Mullion chirrió los dientes furioso.

-Si crees que me detendrás, mocoso, estás equivocado-dijo el hombre de color, preparando su espada.

-Si tú crees que me rendiré, y te dejaré lastimar a mis amigos…tú eres el equivocado-dijo el menor, diciendo las últimas palabras una por una, mientras una luz gris acero lo cubría-Espíritu del Tiburón, evoluciona-oyeron que dijeron el menor, mientras la luz se hacía más fuerte. Cuando se disipó, Hiroki usaba su nuevo traje: un short de licra gris acero, con algunos toques negros, que llegaba a medio muslo, guantes sin dedos tambien de licra gris acero, un tatuaje tribal en el hombro izquierdo, que llegaba al pecho, y las marcas triangulares de sus mejillas se hiceron más afiladas. Para finalizar, su tabla ahora era más larga, y las quillas-navajas también. Sharky, a su vez, se había hecho más granded, al igual que sus dientes, y ahora tenía planchas de metal cubriendole cabeza, espalda y aletas-Campeón Peligroso, listo-anunció el pelinegro.

-Jaja, con que el niño intenta ser héroe, pues que así sea-dijo, antes de embestir a Hiroki. El menor en respuesta subió a su tabla y se lanzó al aire, listo para combatir.

La batalla era increible, pues aunque Mullion era grande y fuerte, no era tan rápido como Hiroki, y eso le permitía al niño esquivar con velocidad sus ataques, mientras que éste a su vez dañaba al hombre con sus navajas. Por otro lado, Komodo intentaba aplastar a Sharky, pero el tiburón era simplemente demasiado rápido para él. Furioso, Mullion decidió ponerle fin.

-Dragón de Komodo, Fuego Negro-ordenó, ordenandole a Komodo lanzar su ráfaga de fuego contra el tiburón y su humano. Su sorpresa fue no encontrar a ninguno entre las llamas.

-Tiburón, Golpe Meteorito-oyó que dijo la voz de Hiroki. De pronto, Sharky apareció envuelto en una ola de energía, despidiendo algunas estrellas de luz. El "proyectil" chocó contra Komodo y, tras levantar una nube de polvo, derribó al reptil.

-Maldición-dijo Mullion furioso.

-Y las malas noticias aumentan-dijo el japonés con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de chasquear los dedos. De inmediato dos haces de luz, uno naranja y el otro verde musgo, llegaron el cielo, que Hiroki atrapó antes de lanzar al aire-Aligátor, destrózalo; Boa Constrictor, al rescate-dijo, invocando a Al y a Bora-Boa Constrictor, Eco Metálico-ordenó.

De pronto, la víboca abrió la boca, y lanzó un chillido con un sonido metálico, que impactó a Komodo, y el reptil mayor empezó a retorcerse y rugir de dolor.

-Y ahora esto: Aligátor, Bomba Magneto-continuó Hiroki.

Una vez recibida la orden, el aligátor lanzó su ataque: en su boca empezó a generar una luz metálica, y cuando se formó una esfera, la lanzó contra el dragón de komodo, derribándolo. Mullion rugió de furia. Y una mezcla de furia y miedo se formó cuando vio a los tres animales brillar.

-Ahora, negrete, verás el Nuevo Poder del Acero: Cañón Destello-ordenó, lanzando su Ataque Final.

Los tres animales empezaron a acumular una brillante luz en sus bocas, y cuando acumularon la suficiente energía, los tres lanzaron la energía acumularon, que se combinaron en un poderoso rayo de luz metálica. El rayo impactó de lleno a Komodo, regresandodlo a su forma de cristal y regresando a Mullion a la normalidad. El hombre gruñó con furia.

-No creas que te salvaste, mocoso, me vengaré-dijo antes de activar su reloj y teletransportarse.

Una vez pasado el peligro, los chicos se reunieron con Hiroki, mientras una luz gris acero envolvía al nipon, para luego mostrar su nuevo traje de entrenamiento: Un chaleco gris acero, un pantalón indio del mismo color, con algunos detalles en gris claro, unas botas de gamuza, su mismo cinturón, una pluma blanca con una mancha gris acero en el cabello, una marca rectangulara en la mejilla izquieda, y franjas del mismo color en los parpados superiores.

-Hiroki, estoy tan orgullosa de ti-dijo Yumi abrazando a su hermano, mientras sus amigos se agrupaban para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

-Lo hiciste genial, Hiroki-dijo Odd, antes de darle un beso en la frente. La reacción del menor era de esperarse: tras sonrojarse fuertemente, y echar un poco de humo por nariz y orejas, se desmayó, haciendo que sus amigos se rieran.

Mientras tanto, en el Laboratorio, Mullion caminaba hacia el Doctor Willow, con la mano de hueso en las manos. El hombre sonreía con malicia: su plan de distraer a los Elegidos mientras los Pirañatrones obtenían la reliquia había resultado. Se arrodilló delante del cerebro, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Señor, la Tercera Reliquia Negra es suya-dijo el hombre con orgullo.

-Excelente, buen trabajo, Mullion-dijo el una vez humano-pronto, muy pronto, mi plan será un éxito-agregó, antes de reír con maldad…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ya sólo faltan dos por evolucionar, el único problema es que a los malosos también les faltan dos reliquiar por recuperar. Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen muchos reviews, y si eso va para los que leen mi fic y se van sin dejar reviews... que malos

ikaros-san: pudo ser peor, pudieron llegar al cine y descubrir que habian llegado tarde a la funcion xD.

anonimo: tecnicamente, como puedes ver si puede sentir la prescencia de las reliquias, el problema es que como el poder de los cristales, aun los artificiales, se equiparan al de las reliquias, es de esperarse que cuando siente los cristales activarse no sienta la prescencia de las reliquias, por eso no sintio la prescencia del medallón, y sobre los tres cristales, recalco que los que sintio fueron los Cristales de la Araña, el Babuino y la Hiena.

helena: la paciencia es una virtud, ya veras que ya falta poco para ke Odd pase a su forma de Campeón.

NinaYuriko: La verdad a mi tampoco me gusta que ganen los malos, pero debes admitir que se van avivando, y aun viene lo peor.

Quiero aprovechar para devolver los saludos y agradecer el interés tanto en mi fic como en mi persona.


	31. Penumbra

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 31: Penumbra

Viena, Austria. En una casa antigua en la ciudad natal de William, en un sótano obscuro y aterrador, en un marco con vidrió, se encontraba una túnica negra, con algunos detalles en morado. La túnica emanó un tenebroso brillo, que iluminó la oscuridad en la casa.

Era de noche de París, a altas horas de la madrugada, y aún a estas horas William seguía despierto. Por alguna razón, él era incapaz de dormir, había algo que presentía. Era como cuando recibió el Cristal del Lobo, que también presintió que sucedería algo. Casi de pronto, la gema de su brazalete empezó a brillar.

-¿Qué sucede, Dulcea?-preguntó, respondiendo la llamada.

-_William, he sentido algo, ven pronto a la Ermita_-dijo la voz de la mentora.

Sin siquiera cambiarse su pijama, tan sólo calzándose los tenis, William salió de su casa y se dirigió a la Ermita, dónde para su sorpresa se encontró meramente con Jeremie.

-¿Y los demás?-le preguntó.

-Son más de las 3 a.m., seguramente todos estarán dormidos-explicó el rubio-yo me quedé despierto trabajando en un proyecto asi que yo también escuché cuando Dulcea llamó-explicó el rubio-¿tú que hacías despierto?-le preguntó a su vez a William.

-No podía dormir, eso es todo-dijo simplemente el mayor. Ambos entraron a la casa, donde la mentora ya realizaba el ritual de radiestesia.

-¿Y los demás?-preguntó, sin mover la vista del mapa.

-Seguramente en sus camas, a estas horas vendría siendo obvio-dijo el peliazul.

-¿Qué sucede, Dulcea?-preguntó el rubio.

-Hay un pico de energía en Viena, Austria-dijo la mujer, y levantó la mirada al notar la cara de sorpresa de William-¿sucede algo, William?-preguntó la mentora.

-Es que yo soy de Viena-explicó el chico.

-Wow, eso te hace el segundo en ir a una misión en su ciudad natal-dijo Jeremie con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Bien, vayan ustedes a investigar-dijo la mentora, abriendo el portal-tengan cuidado, chicos, y buena suerte-agregó.

Ambos chicos cruzaron el portal, y se encontraron con una antigua mansión, que parecía que no había sido habitada hacia mucho tiempo: la reja de la entrada estaba oxidada, además de que una de las puertas estaba caída, lo que por cierto les facilitó entrar a la propiedad, varios vidrios estaban rotos, y algunas de las ventanas se podían ver estaban bloqeadas con tablas de madera. Al ver la casona, William tragó saliva, cosa que llamó la atención de Jeremie.

-¿Está todo bien, Will?-preguntó el menor.

-Si, sólo que… cuando aún vivía aquí, teníamos la historia de que esta casa estaba embrujada-contestó el peliazul-hace 40 años, un hombre mató a su esposa tras descubrir que esta lo engañaba, los mató a ella y al amante, y luego se ahorcó-relató el chico, sin darse cuenta que Jeremie, a pesar de su mente racional, empezó a temblar de las rodillas-se dice que desde entonces su alma pena por la mansión, sin poder conseguir descanso por las cosas horribles que hizo-agregó, sonando sombrío. Fue cuando notó que Jeremie lo veía asustado-¿Estás bien, Cerebrín?-preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo Jeremie, con la voz temblorosa-mejor entremos-agregó.

La casa se encontraba en una penumbra total, y se notaba que nadie abía estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo: la obscuridad era inmenssa, los muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas blancas, dándoles el aspecto de fantasmas, y por cómo crujía el piso parecía que estaba a punto de ceder. William notó que Jeremie estaba nervioso.

-¿Sucede algo, Jer?-preguntó William.

-No, nada, sólo que la obscuridad me pone nervioso, hubiera preferido traer una linterna o algo-se excusó el rubio-¿a ti no? Tú mismo me dijiste que se decían cosas horribles cuando aún vivías aquí-comentó a su amigo.

-¿La verdad? Si estoy asustado, pero no podemos dejar que eso nos detenga, ¿o si?-preguntó irónico, a lo que Jeremie sonrió de lado antes de asentir.

De pronto, se escuchó un extraño gemido, que hizo eco en la casa y le puso los pelos de punta a ambos chicos. Pues sonó como si una voz, de hombre sin duda, se lamentara.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Jeremie preocupado.

En otra parte de la casa, Herb y Nicolas se encontraban rebuscando por el lugar, mientras ambos no dejaban de bostezar, que fue naturalmente lo que Jeremie y William habían escuchado y que creyeron fue un fantasma. El motivo es que Transom los había llamado a mitad de la noche para que fueran a buscar la Cuarta Reliquia Negra, sin importarle el hecho de que era de madrugada y ellos tenían escuela al día siguiente. El ruso lanzó otro bostezo.

-Me muero de sueño, ¿por qué no volvemos a Kadic y nos vamos a la cama?-preguntó aburrido.

-Entonces ¿quieres ser tú quién le diga al Doctor Willow que nos atrevimos a volver sin la reliquia?-preguntó el inglés irónico.

-Buen punto-dijo el pelirrojo. En eso oyeron crujidos arriba.

-Tenemos compañía ¡Pirañatrones!-dijo Herb, llamando a los robots-atrapen a los intrusos-dijo molesto, y los androides fueron a cumplir.

Volviendo con el par, ambos habían escuchado algo, y se sorprendieron al ver que por el pasillo llegaban corriendo varios Pirañatrones. Sin más, ambos empezaron a pelear contra los robots, aprovechando tanto la obscuridad del lugar como la escasa inteligencia de los soldados para vencerlos fácilmente, el único problema era que eran demasiados, y los dos chicos no podrían con todos éllos solos. Rápidamente, William y Jeremie sacaron sus cristales.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-dijo William, mientras la luz negra lo envolvía-Guerrero Gótico, listo-.

-Espíritu del Halcón-anunció Jeremie, siendo envuelto por la luz blanca-Campeón Cielo, listo-.

Una vez transformados, ambos chicos pasaron a pelear con mayor dureza contra los Pirañatrones: William los golpeaba con su látigo, mientras Jeremie los abatía con la hoz y el kunai de su kusarigama. Tras unos minutos de pelar, todos los robots fueron abatidos.

-Creo que los chicos malos están aquí también-dijo William con tono serio, antes de empezar a andar, seguido por Jeremie.

Llegaron a una escalera, donde volvieron a escuchar los "lamentos fantasmales", aunque ahora no les asustaba pues sabían que no era un fantasma sino alguno de los secuaces del Doctor Willow. La única pregunta era ¿qué hacían ahí? La respuesta les llegó casi de inmediato cuando, de pronto, oyeron la voz de Nicolas.

-Oye, Herb, ¿seguro no podemos volver a Kadic sin la reliquia?-preguntó esperanzado.

-¿Recuerdas que nos hacía el doctor cuando volvíamos sin uno de los Cristales Animales?-preguntó irónico el pelinegro.

-¿Cómo no? Aún me duele el cuerpo del último castigo que nos aplicó-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Imaginate qué nos hará si nos atrevemos a volveer sin la reliquia-le atajó el ingles.

-¿De qué estarán hablando?-preguntó Jeremie por lo bajo.

-Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo-dijo William, antes de aventurarse y bajar al sótano. Ahí encontró a Herb y Nicolas, ambos transformados-muy bien, ustedes dos, no sé que estén haciendo aquí, pero hasta aquí llegaron-dijo decidido, sacando su látigo, mientras Jeremie se unía al grupo.

-Mira, Nicolas, tenemos compañía-dijo Herb burlón, mientras tomaba su tetsubo-creo que debemos mostrarles nuestra hospitalidad-agregó.

-Es nuestra habilidad de mandarlos al hospital-explicó el pelirrojo, sacando sus armas.

Sin más, ambos pares de chicos empezaron a pelear, Jeremie contra Herb, William contra Nicolas. Ambos jóvenes héroes peleaban con fuerza, pues el francés lanzaba contra el inglés todo su armamento ninja, mientras austriaco no sólo esquivaba las balas del ruso, sino que se aseguraba de que éste apenas pudiera esquivar sus latigazos. Instintivamente, Herb decidió llevar la pelea al siguiente nivel: lanzó su tetsubo contra la puerta que conectaba el sótano con el exterior, rompiendola, y salió corriendo, seguido de Nicolas, tomando su arma en el proceso. Una vez con el espacio suficiente, ambos chicos lanzaron sus cristales al aire.

-Babuino, muestra tu habilidad-.

-Hiena, mátalos de la risa-.

En un segundo, Boomer y Ed ya se encontraban ahí y amenazaban a Jeremie y William con sus dientes y patas. Ambos guerreros se miraron el uno al otro y, tras asentir con la cabeza, repitieron la acción de sus enemigos.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

Inmediatamente, As y Umbra ya se encontraban en la zona, ambos listos para pelear. Mientras el halcón tenía un duelo de animales ninja contra el babuino, el murciélago atacó a la hiena.

Mientras los animales combatían, también lo hacían los humanos, pues así como As y Boomer, Jeremie y Herb tenían un fortísimo combate ninja, y William se esforzaba en vencer a Nicolas. Finalmente, Herb decidió inclinar la balanza a su favor.

-Nicolas, es hora de jugar cómo nosotros sabemos mejor: sucio-dijo con malicia a su amigo, quien asintió, antes de fijar su mirada en su animal-Babuino, Rayo Carga-ordenó.

Boomer lanzó su ataque eléctrico contra As, dándole de lleno al ave y derribándola, pero cuando tocó suelo, pasó algo que Jeremie y William no esperaban: de pronto, Nicolas se desembarazó de William, y Ed de Umbra, y centraron su (N/a: nula XD) atención en As.

-Hiena, Magnitud 10-ordenó el bandolero.

Ed lanzó su ataque sismico, esta vez en dirección a As, y como el ave estaba en tierra, naturalmente recibió el impacto de lleno, y con lo débil que había quedado por el Rayo Carga de Herb, el halcón regresó a su forma de cristal, regresando a Jeremie a la normalidad.

-Uno menos, sólo falta uno-dijo Herb burlón.

Rápidamente, William mandó a Umbra a atacar. El problema estaba que ahora el murciélago estaba solo contra el babuino y la hiena, asi mismo que su humano estaba solo contra el par de tontos. Para empeorarlo todo…

-Babuino, Rayo Carga-ordenó Herb. Boomer lanzó de nuevo su rayo eléctrico, dañando a Umbra, aunque no los suficiente para derribarlo, pero si para lastimarlo.

William, al ver a su murciélago caer, chirrió molesto los dientes, mientras Heb y Nicolas reían divertidos.

-Ríndete, Dunbar, ya ganamos-dijo el inglés.

-Si, ríndete y todo será más fácil-secundó Nicolas.

-Si creen que yo me rendiré ante un par de alimañas como ustedes, son más idiotas de lo que aparentan-dijo el austriaco furioso-hubo una razón por la que se me permitió ser el Guerrero de la Oscuridad, que yo demostré tener la voluntad de usarla sin ser corrompido, y por esa voluntad, yo jamás me rendiré-dijo decidido, mientras una luz negra lo envolvía-Espíritu del Murciélago, evoluciona-dijo, mientras la luz se intensificaba. Cuando se disolvió, el traje de William era diferente: ahora el chaleco, que ahora era de brocado negro, con el forro, notable por las solapas, gris, la camisa ahora era gris, e iba decorada con una corbata de encaje negro, los pantalones ahora eran de cuero negro, las botas llegaban hasta las rodillas, y usaba una cama negra con capucha, además de que ahora la fusta y mango de su látigo eran de metal. Umbra por su parte ahora era más grande, los colmillos y orejas se habían vuelto más largos, y traía una armadura plateada en cabeza, tórax y en la punta de las alas-Campeón Gótico, listo-anunció, golpeando el suelo con su látigo, haciendo un ruido metálico.

-No puede ser-dijeron ambos chicos malos.

-Si puede-dijo William burlón-ahora, nos lastimaron seriamente a mí y a Umbra, y deben pagar: Murciélago, Plasma Lunar-ordenó.

De pronto, Umbra empezó a brillar de color rojo sangre, color que se extendió y tomó forma esférica, como una luna de sangre. La esfera de luz roja cayó en picado y golpeó a Boomer y a Ed. Al recibir el impacto, ambos animales cayeron, haciendo enojar a sus humanos.

-Y lo peor está por venir-dijo William, antes de chasquear los dedos. Los Cristales del Cuervo y del Lobo aparecieron en el cielo, el austriaco los atrapó y los lanzó al aire-Cuervo, domínalos; Lobo, aulla en la noche-dijo, haciendo aparecer a Poe y a Wolfgang.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Herb preocupado-no te quedes alli, lleva tu trasero a la casa y vé por la reliquia-le dijo a Nicolas, y el pelirrojo salió corriendo, intentando no ser visto por William.

-Lobo, Garra de Sombra-ordenó William. Las garras de Wolfgang brillaron con una luz obscura, tomando la forma de garras más oscuras, y con esas garras de oscuridad atacó a Boomer-Cuervo, Pulso Oscuro-continuó el humano. En el pico de Poe se formó un halo de luz negra, y al abrir el pico, el cuervo lanzó una ráfaga de energía oscura, que le dio de lleno a Ed.

-Maldición-dijo Herb molesto.

-Y ahora viene la _Pièce de résistance_-dijo William burlón, mientras sus animales brillaban de sus respectivos colores-ahora, contempla el Nuevo Poder de la Oscuridad: Fantasmas del Apocalipsis-anunció, golpeando con fuerza su látigo.

Los tres animales se vieron envueltos en un aura oscura, hasta convertirse básicamente en sombras de ojos rojos. Las tres sombras se abalanzaron contra Boomer y Ed, acabando con los dos animales y regresandolos a su forma de cristal, en el caso de Boomer haciendo que Herb volviera a la normalidad. Herb, al ver que habían perdido, no pudo más que gruñir molesto.

-Esto no acaba aquí, ustedes dos-dijo el cuatro ojos molesto, antes de entrar corriendo a la casa, y un minuto después se vio una luz roja, indicando que el par de gallinas había escapado.

Una vez vencidos ambos criminales, Jeremie se acercó a su amigo, ambos chocaron manos, los dos con una sonrisa.

-Genial, Will, ahora sólo falta Odd de evolucionar-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Si, ya quiero mencionarselo-dijo el mayor burlón. Un minuto después, se vio envuelto en una nube de luz negra, y al disiparse el usaba su nuevo traje: pantalones acampanados de tela negro con un diseño tribal en la pierna izquierda, botines cafés, una camisa negra, una gabardina negra, cubierta en los hombros por una pequeña capa negra, decorada con un diseño tribal y una cruz dorada en el pecho, y unos guantes blancos, en el derecho traía una cruz dorada en el dorso, y en el izquierdo traía la piedra de su brazalete-genial-dijo maravillado.

Jeremie abrió el portal, regresando a la Ermita, para decirle a Dulcea que habían logrado detener a Herb y Nicolas, pero con tanto que había pasado en la casona habían olvidado mencionarle a la mentora de las reliquias del que par de tontos. Jeremie regresó a Kadic, listo a esperar el siguiente día, mientras William regresó a casa, intentando no despertar a sus padres y sigilosamente entró a su habitación. Una vez ahí, se dedicó a mirar el amancer desde su ventana, y reflexionando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Mientras tanto, en el Laboratorio, Herb y Nicolas, ambos ojerosos y con clara imagén de no aguantar mucho de pie, se presentaron ante el Doctor Willow con la túnica en manos.

-Señor, es un placer para nosotros decirle que la Cuarta Reliquia Negra es suya-dijo Herb orgulloso, mientras Nicolas le mostraba la túnica.

-Bien, bien-dijo Willow, desviando su "mirada" hacia las otras reliquias, que yacían en pedestales-una reliquia, una última reliquia, y será el fin de Dulcea y sus Guerreros-dijo el una vez humano antes de reír malvadamente. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ahora son dos los que tienen el poder de Campeón. Kiero disculparme por haberlo hecho tan corto, y más por haberme tardado tanto, tambien quiero agregar que estaré fuera un par de dias asi que me retrasare en entregar el siguiente cap. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

anonimo: aquí te traigo un nuevo capitulo, y como ves ahora sólo falta Odd de pasar al último nivel, y ya todos seran campeones

helena: si yo también me di cuenta que lo hice sin quere, ojalá aún asi te gusten

ikaros-san: trankila, ya se reconciliaran, ojala te haya gustado el cap

Yarita: trankila comprendo lo ke pasom y me alegra que te hayan gustado los capitulos hasta ahora ojala este te guste tambn

KmiKumicu: Para William pudo ser peor, la tipa esa pudo alcanzarlo XD, y sobre Hiroki, ya tengo pensado incluir a alguien, pero mas adelante

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	32. Bajo Cero

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 32: Bajo Cero

En el corazón de Centroamérica, en las ancestrales Pirámides Mayas, en el interior de una pirámide escondida, se encontraba un craneo de hueso morado, que parecía todo menos humano, pues el craneo era más ovalado que el de un humano, tenía dos cuernos de hueso brotándole de la barbilla, enroscándose formando una extraña barba, y tenía una extraña y perturbadora sonrira marcada en la mandíbula. El craneo empezó a brillar con una luz morada, y de igual forma se empezó a oír una risa que helaría la sangre de cualquiera, pues más que humana, parecía la risa de un demonio...

Era de mañana en Kadic, y Odd se levantaba de un triste humor. Ya había pasado un mes desde que se enteró, por sus padres claro, que era adoptado, y aún seguía sin tener una sola pista sobre su origen. Y para empeorar, estaba lo de Ulrich. Desde lo sucedido con Amber, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por el alemán, pues luego de lo que la chica camaleón hizo, ya no sabía si Ulrich quería algo serio con él o sólo había sido efecto del hechizo de amor de Sissi.

-¿Odd?-oyó que preguntaba la voz de Ulrich, y al alzar la vista vió a un alemán que lo veía preocupado-¿estás bien?-volvió a preguntar.

-Si, estoy bien-dijo el rubio con una débil sonrisa.

-¿Estás seguro?-insistió Ulrich.

-Si, lo estoy-dijo Odd, un poco irritado, antes de levantarse e irse a arreglar.

Una vez solo, Ulrich no pudo evitar gruñir antes de llevarse una mano a la cara. Sus intentos de arreglar las cosas con Odd no llevaban a nada, por más que intentaba el rubio parecía no poder olvidar lo del hechizo de amor de Sissi. Para Ulrich era verdaderamente frustrante no poder mostrarle a Ulrich que sus sentimientos eran geniunos, él estaba seguro de que amaba a Odd, pero por más que intentara el rubio parecía no notarlo. Sin más se levantó y se fue a alistar. Una vez listos, fueron a desayunar, donde se encontraron con los demás. Pero antes de que se dispusieran a desayunar, las gemas de sus brazaletes empezaron a brillar, lo que significaba que Dulcea los necesitaba.

-Dulcea, ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Ulrich, contestando la llamada.

-_Chicos, deben venir a la Ermita, es urgente_-dijo la voz de la mentora, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y asintieron, hicieron aparecer a los dobles para que tomaran su lugar y se dirigieron a la antigua casa, donde encontraron a su mentora haciendo el ritual de radiestesia, acompañada de Yumi y William.

-Dulcea, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Jeremie.

-Chicos, he sentido una precensia maligna en centroamérica, cerca de Guatemala-explicó la rubia, preocupada.

-¿Mullion y los demás?-preguntó Aelita.

-No podría, no sé que sea, pero es algo antiguo y maligno-dijo la mujer preocupada, como si más bien estuviera asustada-vayan a investigar-dijo apurada, abriendo el portal.

Los chicos lo atravesaron, y se encontraron a si mismos en una pirámide que se notaba aún no había sido descubierta, pues no mostraba ni una señal de reconstrucción, pues algunas partes lucían demolidas, había musgo cubriendo toda la falda de la pirámide, y parecía lo que era: un lugar en donde no había habido nadie en cientos de años. Con cautela, los chicos entraron a la pirámide.

-Dios, este lugar está todo obscuro-dijo Wililam preocupado.

-Miralo así, mientras más rápido sepamos que pasa aquí, más rápido volveremos a casa-le dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa, mientras traía los brazos tras la nuca.

-Pero aún así-dijo William, abrazandose a sí mismo, antes de dirigir la mirada al pelirrojo-Johnny, ¿no trajiste linternas cómo la otra vez?-le preguntó.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, William-dijo el menor, sacando cuatro linternas de su bolsillo, y entregandole una a Ulrich, William, Yumi y Patrick-nunca salgo sin ellas-dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara.

Ninguno sabía que, mientras tanto en el fondo de la pirámide, Transom, Mullion y Sissi se encargaban de encontrar la última Reliquia Negra, los tres ya en sus formas transformadas, mientras supervisaban a un grupo de Pirañatrones.

-Hablando del aburrimiento, Transom, ¿estás segura de que aquí se encuentra la reliquia?-preguntó la pelinegra con apatía a su compañera.

-Más que segura, pues los instrumentos marcan que en esta dirección se encuentra una colosal fuente de energía, que por su puesto sólo puede ser la Reliquia Final-explicó la mujer. Fue cuando oyeron voces, que a pesar de la lejanía se dieron cuenta que pertenecían a los chicos.

-Tenemos compañía-declaró Mullion con voz venenosa-oigan, ustedes-les dijo a los Pirañatrones-vayan y capturenlos-les ordenó, y los robots fueron a cumplir.

Volviendo con los chicos, Ulrich, quien lideraba la marcha, miraba de reojo a Odd, que se notaba estaba muy deprimido. Miró de reojo a sus amigos, y por cómo lo miraron supo que también ellos habían notado un cambio en el comportamiento del italiano, y todos estaban muy preocupados.

-Odd, ¿te encuentras bien, amigo?-preguntó Patrick con cautela. A Odd lo tomó desprevenido la pregunta de Patrick.

-Si, estoy bien, ¿por qué preguntas, Patrick?-preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno, para empezar que te quedaste muy callado-observó Jeremie, con una mirada de preocupación.

-Es sobre tus padres, ¿verdad?-preguntó Yumi sin rodeos, tomando por sorpresa a Odd, quien sólo bajó la mirada abatido.

-Odd, sé que lo que pasó en Venecia aún te duele pero...-empezó a decir Aelita, pero Odd la interrumpió.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, amigos, sólo que en cierto modo tienen razón, es frustrante que todavía no sepa nada sobre quiénes son mis padres, y de dónde vengo, pero no es para que se preocupen-dijo el rubio, intentando sonar tranquilizador.

Los demás lo vieron preocupado, sabían que cuando Odd tomaba ese tonito despreocupado es cuando se sentía peor, y que sólo hablaba así cuando no quería que se preocuparan por él. De pronto escucharon un ruido, y al ver por el pasillo vieron a varios Pirañatrones acercarse. Inmediatamente, los chicos empezaron a pelear contra los Pirañatrones, esquivando sus láseres y sus golpes, mientras uno a uno derribaban a los robots.

-¿Saben qué nunca entenderé de los Pirañatrones?-preguntó Patrick irónico.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Johnny interesado.

-Por qué Transom jamás ha intentado hacerlos más listos-dijo burlón, mientras, parado al borde de una gran caída, invitaba a un Pirañatron a atacarlo, y justo cuando el robot se abalanzó contra él, Patrick se quitó a tiempo para que el robot cayera al vacío.

En cuestión de minutos, ya todos los Pirañatrones habían sido vencidos, y los que no habían sido engañados para caer al vacío y fueron derribados se desvanecieron en su caracteristico "splash".

-Ahora solo quedan los Jefes-dijo Hiroki confiado.

-Creo que es hora de que dejes los videojuegos, hermanito-dijo Yumi, revolviendole el cabello.

Ninguno sospechaba que, desde la cámara subterranea, los tres villanos habían escuchado con lujo de detalle cómo los guerreros habían vencido a los Pirañatrones.

-Recuerdenme por qué seguimos confiando en esos robots inútiles-dijo Sissi despectiva.

-Creo que esto necesita algo de sangre fría, ¿no lo crees, Sissi?-preguntó Mullion sugerente, antes de emprender el camino a la superficie, seguido de Sissi. El hombre volteó para mirar a Transom-tú sigue buscando la reliquia, Transom, nosotros nos encargarémos de los mocosos-agregó, antes de reemprender el camino. Pero Transom lo detuvo.

-Necesitarán ayuda-dijo, sacando su cristal y lanzandolo al aire-Araña, intoxícalos-dijo, haciendo aparecer a Aracne-que Aracne los ayude-les dijo, antes de seguir con su trabajo.

Volviendo con los chicos, ellos se acercaban cada vez más a donde seguro se encontraban Transom y Mullion, cuando de pronto oyeron pasos gigantes que se acercaban. Decididos, todos regresaron a sus animales a sus formas de cristal y se alistaron.

-Espíritu del León-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Espíritu del Halcón-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Campeones Animales, unidos-.

-Guerrero Felino, listo-.

En un instante, por el final del corredor llegaron Mullion y Sissi, acompañados de Komodo, Camille y Aracne. Los dos malosos miraron a los chicos con prepotencia, y en en caso de Sissi hacia Ulrich, coquetería.

-Hola, Ulrich querido-dijo con su voz insinuante de siempre, ganándose una mirada molesta de Ulrich. Fue cuando sus ojos se posaron en Odd-awww, ¿acaso tú y el gatito roñoso siguen peleados?-preguntó burlóna, haciendo que el odio en la mirada de Ulrich se acentuara.

-Eso explica por qué no la vimos en la mañana-dijo Aelita por lo bajo.

-Lo dices cómo si fuera algo malo, Aelita-le recordó Patrick.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí?-demandó saber Ulrich.

-Eso nosotros lo sabemos, y ustedes lo averiguarán-dijo Mullion, sacando su espada y lanzandose a combatir a Ulrich, acompañado de la pelinegra y de los tres animales. De inmediato, los chicos sacaron sus cristales y los lanzaron al aire.

-León, ruge-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Gorila, sobrecárgalos-.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-.

-Cangrejo Violinista, golpéalos-.

-Tiburón, desgárralos-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

En un minuto, Leo y los demás animales se encontraban ahí, listos para luchar. Aunque cabía agregar que, al ser los únicos que todavía no evolucionaban, Odd y Tigra parecían los únicos fuera de lugar en el equipo, pues la tigresa era la única animal que no lucía armadura y era la más pequeña en comparación. Leo, Tanque y Umbra fueron por Komodo, As, Mowgli y Sharky fueron tras Aracne, y Tigra, Gema y Aqua se encargarían de Camille. La pelea era increible, pues aunque los tres animales malvados eran menos, se notaba que Transom los había pasado por su máquina para hacerlos aún más fuertes, pues los tres se defendían muy bien contra los animales de los guerreros. Finalmente, Mullion decidió dar un golpe.

-Dragón de Komodo, Fuego Negro-ordenó.

El enorme reptil lanzó una bocanada de su fuego negro, y dio de lleno contra los animales, derribándolos de un golpe, mientras Mullion y Sissi reían divertidos al ver cómo los animales se retorcían, cuando...

-Tigre Blanco, Garra Congelante-ordenó Odd, y de entre las llamas surgieron él y Tigra, antes de golpear a Mullion y a Komodo con sus garras de hielo.

Cuando se puso de pie, el hombre de color lo miró molesto, al igual que la francesa.

-¿Crees que un estúpido mocoso huérfano nos podrá vencer?-preguntó Sissi despectiva. Al ver la reacción de Odd, Sissi sonrió con cruel burla-Oh, si, lo sé, los escuché a ti y a tus amigos mientras hablaban el otro día, ¿quién diría que el Señor Gran Sonrisa era en realidad un triste huérfano, que sólo tiene familia porque un par de extraños tuvieron lástima por él?-preguntó la chica burlona, haciendo enfásis en "lástima"-sin mencionar que eres tan patético en el amor, que necesitaste mi hechizo de amor para que un chico como Ulrich se fijara en alguien como tú-agregó con la misma crueldad. Sissi sonrió con suficiencia al ver que Odd cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mientras dos lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Mullion también sonrió con burla, pues no esperaba que Sissi fuera tan buena hiriendo los sentimientos de la gente.

-No la escuches, Odd-dijo Yumi, mientras se levantaba débilmente.

-Lo que llevó a tus padres a adoptarte no fue la lástima, fue que realmente te quisieron-secundó Aelita, mientras seguía el ejemplo de la japonesa.

-Y lo que pasó entre tú y yo, lo que Sissi hizo no fue obligarme a amarte, sólo que no pensara que lo que tu sintieras, Odd, que me cegara tanto por estar contigo que olvidara otras cosas igual de valiosas para mí-empezó a decir Ulrich, intentando sonar seguro(N/a: bueno, no es la declaración que todos esperábamos, pero viniendo de él es un comienzo). Odd lo miró sorprendido, al igual que a sus amigas, casi toda su atención estaba en el alemán. Pero se callaron al oír las risas de Sissi.

-Ésos si son amigos: decirte cosas lindas para que no te sientas como la basura que eres-dijo burlona, antes de echarse a reír nuevamente. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Sissi, con eso te pasaste-dijo Odd con voz baja, que denotaba enojo, mientras se ponía frente a los dos villanos-y aquí y ahora te voy a cerrar la boca a zarpazos-agregó, mientras una luz azul ártico lo envolvía-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco, evoluciona-anunció finalmente, mientras la luz se intensificaba. Cuando se disipó, Odd usaba un nuevo traje: una sudadera sin mangas y de cuello alto, sin capucha, de color blanco, un pantalón de snowboarder blanco con rayas azul ártico, botas de nieve azul ártico con detalles blancos, un chaleco blanco alcochado, con rayas azul ártico en los costados, guantes sin dedos azul ártico, con una especie de placas de metal plateado en el dorso, lentes de sol traslúcidos de color azúl ártico, el cabello ahora lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, y el mechón púrpura, ahora de color azul ártico, estaba despeinada hacia delante, haciendose ahora un copete rubio con mechas azul ártico. De su otro traje sólo conservaba la cola. Tigra, por su parte, no solo era más grande, sino que ahora estaba erguida sobre sus patas traseras, las delanteras habían tomado forma de manos, con filosas zarpas, y tenía plancas de metal plateado cubriendole la cabeza, los hombros y la espalda, cubriendole también los costados-Campéon Felino, listo-anunció, listo para pelear.

Todos miraron orgullosos la nueva forma de Odd. Ulrich, por su parte, miró entre asombrado y embobado la nueva apariencia del rubio, pues aún en la obscuridad, tenía un toque como místico, que hacía que el rubio se viera realmente sensual. Mullion y Sissi, más la pelinegra, bufaron molestos.

-Gran cosa, el mocoso pelos nerviosos ya evolucionó, pero aún así, sus amigos están muy cansados para ayudarlo-dijo Mullion confiado.

-¿Quién dice que necesito a mis amigos para vencerlos?-preguntó Odd irónico, mientras unas cuatro garras de metal plateado surgían de cada una de las placas en sus manos.

Inmediatamente, el rubio corrió a pelear contra Mullion y Sissi, y empezó a pelear contra ellos, mientras Tigra iba tras Komodo, Aracne y Camille. La diferencia de poderes ahora evidente, pues aunque era dos contra uno, el italiano era más fuerte y rápido que los dos. Tigra, por otro lado, castigaba con sus garras a los tres animales, mientras esquivaba agilmente las cola de Komodo, los colmillos de Aracne y la lengua de Camille. Finalmente, Odd decidió darle fin al combate.

-Tigre Blanco, Garra de Plata-anunció el rubio antes de, como siempre, atacar en equipo con su tigresa.

Tigra empezó a correr contra Komodo, seguida de Odd, mientras las garras de ambos empezaban a brillar con una luz plateada. Inmediatamente la tigresa atacó al reptil con sus garras, para luego agacharse y permitir a Odd saltar sobre su espalda, permitiendole atacarlo también. Apenas recibió el impacto, Komodo se vio cubierto por una capa de hielo, que se extendió por su cuerpo hasta que quedó convertido en hielo. El hombre de color gruñó molesto al ver lo que le pasó a su animal.

-Es hora de pasar las cosas al siguiente nivel-dijo Odd, antes de chasquar los dedos ahora sin tapar. Dos luces color rojo quemado y corazón morado entraron por la puerta de la priámide, y tras atraparlos el rubio los volvió a lanzar al aire-Cheetah, a toda velocidad; Gato, muestra tu fuerza-dijo, invocando a Ororo y a Dimitri-Cheetah, Velocidad Estelar-dijo, lanzando junto con Ororo su nuevo ataque. Ambos empezaron a correr a una velocidad increible, casi convirtiendose en un par de estelas de luz rojo quemado y azul ártico. A medio camino se separaron, poniendosa a cada lado de Aracne, y a toda velocidad se la atacaron por ambos flancos, derrapando en lados opuestos. Aracne sufrió la misma congeladura que Komodo.

-Diablos-siseó Sissi.

-Y para tí tengo esto, Sissi: Gato, Luces del Norte-dijo, alistando su ataque con Dimitri. De pronto, mientras el gato erizaba su pelo y Odd extendía sus brazos, una bella luz boreal iluminó la obscuridad del recinto, antes de bajar y acumularse en el pelaje de Dimitri y en las manos de Odd, y ambos lanzaron una onda de luz boreal contra la camaleón, congelándola como a sus compañeros.

Los dos villanos vieron molestos como Komodo, Camille y Aracne quedaban congelados, mientras los amigos veían orgullosos a su amigo, mientras el rubio los veía impasible.

-Y ahora, para finalizar, verán el Nuevo Poder del Hielo: Galaxia Dinámica-anunció.

Como cuando hicieron la Lluvia de Estrellas, los tres animales y el rubio empezaron a rebotar por el aire, y cuando alcanzaron cierta altura, emanaron una gran energía de su respectivo color, convirtiendose en poderosos cometas. Mientras ejecutaban su ataque, Odd volvió a tener una especie de visión:

_Flash Back_

_El rubio se encontraba ante una brillante luz blanca, sin poder distinguir nada, y para su sorpresa se empezó a oír una bella melodía, como la que se oye en una cajita de música, que extrañamente, se le hizo enormemente familiar, como si no fuera la primera vez que oía esa canción._

_Fin Flash Back_

Cuando el rubio volvió en si, nuevamente se encontró a si mismo y a sus animales listos para lanzar el ataque. Los cuatro cometas se lanzaron en picado contra los animales congelados, y cuando colisionaron levantaron un vendaval de aire frío que congeló toda la cámara. Por el impacto, los tres animales regresaron a sus cristales, regresando a Mullion y Sissi a la normalidad. Ambos rabiaron molestos, cuando la voz de Transom se oyó de pronto en sus relojes.

-_Mullion, Sissi, encontré lo que buscábamos, traigan a Aracne y vayámonos_-dijo antes de cortar. Los dos villanos tomaron los cristales artificiales y miraron con odio a los guerreros antes de irse por donde habían llegado.

Una vez que se fueron los malvados, los demás, muy debilmente por la pelea, se acercaron a Odd para felicitarlo. Las chicas lo abrazaron felices, Jeremie y Johnny le dieron la mano orgullosos, Patrick le puso la mano en el hombro, William le revolvió los ojos juguetón, y Hiroki lo abrazó de la cintura. Sólo Ulrich se mantuvo al margén.

-Ahora, es momento de ver tu nuevo traje-dijo Yumi con una sonrisa.

Tras entender de qué hablaba la japonesa, Odd sonrió antes de concentrarse, mientras una escarcha de hielo azul ártico lo envolvía, y cuando esta se disolvió, usaba un nuevo traje de entrenamiento: Una camisa de manga larga color azul ártico, con cortes en v en el pecho y en el bajo de la camisa, y en el corte del pecho lucía un hilo en zigzagque parecía unir los dos lados, y dos correas cafés cruzadas en la cadera, un pantalón celeste con dos franjas crema donde empezaban las piernas, botas de piel café, y una banda, con un diseño tribal, en el pelo, que ahora traía despeinado y parecía hebras rubias y azul ártico. En la muñeca traía un brazalete de seda que traía su gema. Los chicos lo felicitaron, mientras Ulrich lo volvía a ver embobado. Finalmente, Odd se fijó en Ulrich.

-Ulrich, sobre lo que dijiste hace rato...-Odd no supo como terminar su pregunta, pero Ulrich supo de que hablaba. Respiró hondo y empezó.

-Si, Odd, lo que te quería decir-empezó sumamente nervioso-no necesité el hechizo de amor de Sissi para amarte porque... yo ya te amaba-dijo finalmente. Odd chilló emocionado antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, y besarlo con pasión, siendo correspondido por el alemán.

Los chicos miraron emocionados cómo sus amigos finalmente se confesaban, y Yumi y William pusieron cada uno una mano en el hombro de Hiroki, quien sólo suspiró. Si Odd era feliz, él también lo era. Volvieron a la Ermita, dónde le dieron a Dulcea la mala noticia de que, sea lo que los esbirros del cerebro buscaban en la pirámide, lo habían conseguido, cosa que preocupó a la mentora. De repente Odd, sin saber por qué, recordó la visión que había tenido mientras ejecutaba su ataque final.

-Oigan, cuando hacia mi Galaxia Dinámica, tuve una visión, casi como la que tuve en Venecia-dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a sus amigos-no vi nada exactamente, sólo una luz brillante, y oí una melodía-empezó, antes de tararear la canción que había oido. Dulcea abrió los ojos sorprendida al oír la canción.

Para sorpresa, y preocupación de todos, Dulcea subió corriendo las escaleras, y unos minutos después bajó de nuevo, esta vez llevando una rústica caja de música, de esas que uno tiene que darle cuerda para hacerlas funcionar. Los chicos vieron sorprendidos a la mentora cuando, tras darle cuerda a la caja y abrirla, se empezó a oír la misma melodía que Odd había tarareado unos minutos antes.

-Esta caja de música ha estado en la Familia Real de Animaria por generaciones-explicó la mujer, mientras la melodía seguía oyendose-cuando mi pequeño Artreyu era un bebé solía ponersela para arullarlo en la noche-agregó mientras cerraba la caja, antes de mirar a Odd esperanzada-¿Artreyu?-preguntó, con la esperanza marcada en su voz.

-Ya sabes que... todos me dicen Odd... pero creo... que si soy... Artreyu-dijo Odd nervioso, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos-¿hola... mamá?-preguntó, mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

-No lo creo... ¡Estás vivo!-dijo la mentora emocionada, antes de abrazar con fuerza a Odd, mientras ambos estallaban el lágrimas-durante 14 años, nunca me rendí, y siempre soñé con el día en que volviera a estrecharte entre mis brazos-dijo la rubia entre lágrimas, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Odd, quien simplemente no podía hablar por el llanto.

Los chicos veían conmovidos la escena, Yumi y Aelita con lágrimas en los ojos, Jeremie, Johnny, William y Hiroki con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, y Patrick con claras muestras de estar por romper a llorar a moco suelto. Johnny lo miró sorprendido cuando lo notó.

-¡No me miren!-dijo el castaño todo emotivo, desviando su llorosa mirada.

Ulrich por su parte no podía estar más feliz por su ahora novio, pues tras casi dos meses de tristeza y sufrimiento, al fin veía al rubio reunido con su madre, quien estuvo todo el tiempo frente a él. Miró sorprendido a William cuando este le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Vete preparando, Ulrich, porque ahora tienes dos suegras-le dijo burlón el autriaco-y una sabe pelear muy bien-agregó, sin quitar su sonrisa burlona.

Ulrich simplemente lo ignoró, pues ahora sólo le importaba la felicidad de Odd. Ninguno sabía que esta felicidad no duraría mucho, pues justo en ese momento, en el Laboratorio, Transom, Mullion y Sissi se encontraban ante el Doctor Willow, mientras la pelirroja le ofrecía el craneo morado.

-Señor, me complace informarle que ahora posee todas las Reliquias Negras-dijo la mujer obedientemente.

-Soberbio-dijo el una vez humano complacido-ahora, sólo necesitarémos el tesoro que se esconde en Animaria, y mi plan será un éxito-dijo, antes de reír malvadamente. Más les valía a nuestros héroes prepararse, pues estaban por enfrentar a un enemigo implacable...

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ya todos tienen el poder del Campeón Animal, pero ahora Williow ha reunido las Reliquias Negras, y está por culminar su máximo plan para obtener los cristales. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

anonimo: pues Odd ya esta en su forma de campeon, si hubo mucho yaoi y ya muchas cosas se sabran sobre las reliquias ahora que Willow las tiene todas, ojala te guste el cap

helena: jaja para que veas ke la paciencia es una virtud, al fin puse la forma de campeon de Odd

ikaros-san: como ves, ya se reconciliaron, y ya Odd tiene su forma de campeon

Yarita: si ya se ke es medio frustrante, pero ojala te guste no solo la nueva apariencia de Odd, sino que tambien se revelara sobre su pasado

KmiKumicu: pues si no pude poner a Zen-Aku, xke no sabia como ponerlo, pero como prometi aparecera mas adelante. Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	33. El Cumpleaños de Ulrich

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 33: El Cumpleaños de Ulrich

En el Laboratorio, Transom trabajaba casi pegada a su computadora, dispuesta a localizar lo que buscaba, pues era dificil ya que lo que buscaba algo en otro mundo, en Animaria para ser exactos. Finalmente, tras buscar demasiado, finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. Inmediatamente se dirigió a las habitaciones privadas del Doctor Willow, y se reportó con su líder.

-Señor, ya hemos encontrado lo que buscabamos-anunció la mujer

-¿Dónde?-preguntó el cerebro.

-Justo dónde pensabamos, se encuentra oculto en Animaria, no muy lejos de la Villa Real-reportó la pelirroja-¿Llamo a Mullion y a los chicos?-preguntó solicitante.

-Sólo a Mullion, Elisabeth y los demás deben permanecer en su escuela para que los Guerreros no sospechen-decidió el cerebro, y Transom saludó a lo militar, antes de salir.

Mientras tanto en Kadic, Odd se levantaba lentamente, para darse cuenta que había dormido abrazado a Ulrich. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras se ruborizaba, pues justo el le había sugerido a su novio alemán que durmieran juntos, cosa que ambos encontraron muy cómodo. Y su sonrisa se ensanchó al recordar que hoy era el cumpleaños de Ulrich, el día que el alemán cumplía 15 años. Pasó los brazos por el cuello de Ulrich mientras veía cómo el castaño se despertaba.

-La mejor visión al despertarme-dijo el castaño con dulzura, antes de darle un casto beso en los labios al rubio.

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Ulrich-dijo el italiano, antes de darse besitos de esquimal (N/a: ya saben, de esos ke es rozarse las narices).

-Gracias, Odd-dijo el alemán, antes de levantarse, tomar al rubio de la mano e irse juntos a alistarse.

Tras bañarse y vestirse, juntos por cierto, ambos fueron a desayunar, donde el castaño fue bombardeado por regalos y felicitaciones de sus amigos. Aelita le bordó una toalla para sus entrenamientos de futbol, Jeremie y Patrick, que al parecer habían agarrado costumbre de dar un regalo juntos, le regalaron una chamarra nueva, Johnny le dio un balón de futbol, Hiroki le dio una patineta nueva, y le dio de parte de Yumi y William un juego de playera y pantalón que la japonesa sabía le gustaría. Sólo faltaba Odd de darle su regalo.

-Te lo daré cuando estemos en el cuarto-dijo el rubio guiñando un ojo, haciendo sonrojar a su novio.

-Y ¿qué planes tienes, Ulrich?-preguntó Patrick.

-Pues además de pasarlo con ustedes, ninguno en especial-dijo el otro castaño, haciendo reír a sus amigos. Pero sus risas se cortaron cuando vieron al director Delmas acercarse a su mesa.

-Joven Stern, necesito que venga a mi oficina, hay alguien que quiere verlo-dijo el director, haciendo que el alemán se levantara, extrañado, y siguiera al hombre a su oficina, donde se encontró con...

-¿Papá?-preguntó sorprendido el castaño al ver a su padre, Walter Stern, ahí. Supo que era una plática privada al ver que el director Delmas salía de la oficina.

-Hola, Ulrich-dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa de medio lado-tranquilo, hijo, hoy no vine por nada relacionado con tu educación-dijo calmado, al ver la mirada desafiante de Ulrich.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó el castaño con cautela.

-¿Un hombre no puede visitar a su hijo para delicitarlo por su cumpleaños?-preguntó el mayor con ironía, parandose de la silla donde estaba para pararse frente a su hijo y ponerle una mano en su hombro-Feliz Cumpleaños, hijo-dijo, con sincero orgullo en la voz.

-Gracias, papá-dijo, con una sonrisa tímida. Sabía mejor que nadie que su padre podía ser alguien... estricto, cuando se trataba de su educación, pero sabía que en el fondo su papá lo amaba.

-Quiero que te arregles, hoy comeremos tu, tu madre y yo para celebrar tu cumpleaños-agregó el señor Stern. Fue cuando Ulrich dudó.

-No sé, papá, tenía planes de ir con mis amigos al cine y luego...-empezó a decir Ulrich, pero su padre lo interrumpió.

-Sé que quieres estar con tus amigos, pero tu madre y yo sólo estaremos hoy y volverémos a Belín mañana por la mañana-explicó el hombre, apretando suavemente el hombro de Ulrich-sé que te gustaría estar con esa chica, Yumi...-empezó, haciendo sonrojar a Ulrich.

-En realidad, papá, Yumi y yo quedamos en sólo amigos-le replicó el menor, apenado-ella está con un amigo mutuo, William Dunbar-agregó.

-Entiendo-fue todo lo que el señor Stern, antes de acercarse a la puerta y abrisrela a Ulrich, permitiendole salir a arreglarse.

El alemán entró en su habitación, para darse cuenta que su novio no estaba. La verdad no le sorprendía, seguramente Odd había ido a la Ermita a hablar con Dulcea. No habían pasado más de dos días desde que el rubio había descubierto que la reina era su madre, y deseaba que ella lo tuviera a tanto sobre las cosas relacionadas con Animaria. Sin más se puso la ropa que Yumi y William le regalaron, la chamarra que los primos Belpois le dieron y se fue a su comida con sus padres.

Mientras, en Animaria, o mejor dicho lo que quedó de Animaria, Transom y Mullion se encontraban buscando con un ratreador, acompañados de un ejercito de Pirañatrones. Habían llegado a un lugar que para cualquier otra persona, parecerían un montón de ruinas antiguas, como las de los mayas, pero para el pueblo animario era la Villa Real, dónde vivían la Familia Real de Animaria, además de su servidumbre y sus familias. Cabía agregar que Mullion no disfrutaba estar ahí.

-¿Por qué los tres bobos no están torturandonos con su presencia?-preguntó irónico el hombre a su compañera.

-Ya oíste al Doctor Willow, no quiere que los Guerreros de Dulcea sepan lo que hacemos-explicó la mujer-por eso tampoco usaremos nuestros poderes-agregó. Mullion sólo gruñó molesto.

Tras mucho rastrear, la pelirroja encontró finalmente lo que buscaban, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la Villa Real, una enorme estatua, que lucía como una especie de monolito, con la imagen de una calavera, que sonreía con malicia, una horrible malicia.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Viajamos hasta aquí por una estúpida estatua?-preguntó Mullion molesto.

-Tranquilo, Mullion-dijo Transom, con voz calmada-el monolito no es lo que buscamos, es sólo la referencia sobre dónde tenemos que buscar-dijo, antes de caminar un par de pasos, y mostrarle lo que enrealidad buscaban: una placa de metal, con la ilustración de lo que parecía un demonio que sonreía enormemente. Una sonrisa que simplemente helaba la sangre-este es el lugar, ¡Pirañatrones!-dijo, llamando a los robots-ponganse a trabajar, quiero esa tapa levantada pero para ayer-les ordenó, y los robots se pusieron a trabajar.

Volviendo a Kadic, Odd recién llegaba de su visita con Dulcea. Le parecía interesante todo lo que aprendía de su madre, pues había estado casi su vida entera alejado de Animaria, y la verdad quería aprenderlo todo sobre su lugar de nacimiento. Notó que Ulrich no estaba, la verdad no lo veía desde el desayuno, y aunque la verdad quería estar con el alemán, no podía sino agradecer que el no estuviera, pues así podría preparar su sorpresa para su cumpleaños. Con una sonrisita picarona, sacó de su bolsillo el Cristal del Tigre Blanco, que su madre le había permitido llevar, sin siquiera preguntar para qué necesitaba a Tigra. La verdad, Odd no necesitaba a su tigrilla por el momento, pero necesitaba el cristal.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-susurró el rubio, mientras la luz azul ártico de siempre lo envolvió-Campeón Felino, listo-anunció por lo bajo, ya transformado.

Una vez en su Forma de Campeón, se miró en el espejo, para darse cuenta de que en esa forma era realmente atractivo. De hecho, se sonrojó al pensar que Ulrich siempre le decía que a sus ojos era el chico más lindo de Europa. Sacudiendo su cabeza, dedició concentrarse en su plan para impresionar a Ulrich.

Sin más, empezó a sacarse el traje: se sacó botas, pantalón, chaleco, guantes, placas de metal... al final sólo traía un boxer azul ártico, que tapaba medio muslo, su sudadera y sus lentes de sol. Ya listo, se acostó en la cama de Ulrich, con la cola envolviéndole las piernas. Odd sonrió con suficiencia, ya que sabía que a Ulrich le encantaría su traje. Respiró hondo y sonrió aún más: antes de terminar el anterior año, había superado su "problema" de sudoración de pies. La verdad, se alegró tanto que Yolanda encontrara un remedio mejor que el apestoso aceite, según ella sólo tenía que lavarse bien los pies, quemar las plantillas de sus zapatos amarillos, usar otro tipo de calzado, cosas asi, y sus pies ya no olían.

Mientras el italiano se alistaba, el alemán comía con sus padres. Realmente se sentía muy cómodo, pues era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que comía en paz con su padre, quien bromeaba de vez en cuando, recordando las cosas que Ulrich hacía de pequeño. Finalmente, Walter Stern soltó una pregunta que su hijo no esperaba.

-Dime, Ulrich, ¿Hay alguna chica que te interese?-preguntó interesado el mayor, y en respuesta vio cómo su hijo casi se ahogaba con su comida.

-¿P-por qué esa pregunta, papá?-preguntó el castaño nervioso.

-Bueno, estás en la edad en que es normal que las chicas te gusten-dijo el hombre casualmente-tal vez alguna chica en el Kadic que te guste-dijo, con tono sugerente. Al comprender lo que quería decir su padre, Ulrich sólo suspiró.

-Oye, papá, sé que tú y el director Delmas son viejos amigos, y que fueron juntos a la universitad y todo pero...-suspiró antes de continuar-entiende que entre Sissi y yo no puede haber nada, ella simplemente no me atrae-explicó calmado, ganandose una mirada compresiva de su padre-menos luego de lo que le hizo a Odd-dijo, con rencor en la voz. Su padre no se esperaba eso.

-¿Tu amigo italiano?-preguntó preocupado. Ulrich asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿qué hizo Elisabeth?-preguntó su madre, igual de preocupada. Ulrich suspiró antes de empezar.

-Hace unos dos meses, en el cumpleaños de Odd, sus padres le confesaron pues... que él es adoptado-dijo el castaño con todo calmado. Sus padres lo vieron sorprendidos-Sissi lo descubrió, seguro nos escuchó mientras charlabamos, y básicamente se burló de Odd por ser adoptado, lo llamó "triste huérfano", y lo peor, se atrevió a decir que sus padres lo adoptaron por lástima-relató, mientras apretó las manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos-por eso no me agrada Sissi, papá, porque ella cree que puede portarse así con los demás y salir impune sólo porque el director es su padre-dijo Ulrich mirando a su padre, quien sólo puso su mano en su hombro antes de apretarlo con suavidad.

-Está bien, hijo, es bueno que defiendas a tus amigos-dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa comprensiva-sólo una pregunta: a tu amigo, Odd, lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?-preguntó con cautela. Ulrich supo de qué hablaba su padre, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

-Bueno, él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que llegó a Kadic, asi que si, en cierto modo le tengo un gran cariño, por eso me molestó tanto que Sissi dijera esas cosas tan crueles de él-dijo con suavidad. Su padre simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras esto pasaba, Transom y Mullion veían cómo los Pirañatrones luchaban por levantar la tapa, pues esta parecía hecha con hierro, y era muy pesada. Finalmente, tras muchos esfuerzos de parte de los Pirañatrones, y gritos de parte de los superiores, los robots lograron levantar la tapa, y ambos villanos vieron complacidos como del hoyo que esta cubría surgía lo que parecía ser un pedestal de piedra, en el que se hallaba una gran garra de metal, que sostenía un huevo gigante de color morado.

-¿Eso es lo que buscábamos?-preguntó el hombre.

-Eso es, sin duda-dijo la mujer complacida, antes de dirigir la mirada a los Pirañatrones-ustedes, no se queden parados ¡Súbanlo al transporte!-ordenó a gritos, y los Pirañatrones corrieron a cumplir su orden.

Atardecía en Kadic, y Ulrich recién llegaba a su cuarto. La verdad, había tenido un día relajante: había quedado con los demás que irían al cine al día siguiente, y la verdad la velada con sus padres fue realmente buena. Al entrar en su habitación, vio algo que enserio lo enterneció: Odd, usando su traje de Campeón, aunque sólo traía puestos su sueter, lentes de sol y el boxer que usaba bajo el pantalón, y su cola moviendose peresozamente entre sus piernas.

Con suavidad se agachó frente a su novio, y suavemente le dio un beso en la frente, sintiendo un agradable frío cuando la escarcha de hielo cubrió a Odd, mientras la ropa del rubio, revuelta en un bulto en la esquia, también se hacía escarcha antes de disolverse, y cuando la escarcha que cubría al rubio se disolvió este usaba su ropa de siempre. Lentamente, el italiano abrió los ojos.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo?-preguntó algo desorientado.

-Me encantó-contestó el alemán, antes de acostarse frente al rubio, y abrazarlo por la cintura, mientras hacía a Odd hundir la cara en su pecho.

Ninguno sabía que su enternecedor momento no duraría mucho, pues en el Laboratorio, Transom y Mullion se acercaban al Doctor Willow. Cabía decir que la mujer mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro.

-Señor, me place informarle que logramos localizar y rescatar la Cámara de Hípervacío, justo ahora la tengo en mi laboratorio, esperando sus instrucciones-dijo la mujer, emocionada.

-Muy bien, Transom-dijo el anciano, realmente complacido-luego de tanto esperar, mis objetivos se harán realidad, los Cristales Animales, y el mundo, serán míos-dijo orgulloso, antes de reír con malicia. El tiempo estaba por acabarse.

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

anonimo: me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capitulo, ahora los malos tienen lo necesario para completar su maquiavelico plan de obtener los cristales, ya veras xke las reliquias son tan importantes, y sobre sissi comprendo lo ke dices yo no la aguanto ya veras ke recibe su castigo, pero eso ya sera el siguiente cap

helena: pues ya viste que el tesoro de animaria es la camara de hipervacio, y ya pronto veran xke es tan especial, y sobre si tendran una nueva evolucion, pues eso es informacion confidencial

ikaros-san: jeje cierto, Odd consiguio un novio y a su madre, y Ulrich gano un novio y una imagen mental fantastica, ojala te guste este capitulo

Yarita: si a mi tambn me gusto, y por lo ke veo a Ulrich tambn x3

KmiKumicu: pues si no pude poner a Zen-Aku, xke no sabia como ponerlo, pero como prometi aparecera mas adelante. Ojala te haya gustado el capitulo

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	34. El despertar del mal

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 34: El despertar del mal

En el Laboratorio, Transom, Mullion, Sissi, Herb y Nicolas se encontraban ante el Doctor Willow, y entre el científico loco y sus esbirros se encontraba el enorme huevo morado, con todo y pedestal. En eso, el cerebro tomó la palabra.

-Finalmente, tras muchos años de espera, he encontrado la Cámara de Hipervacío, el reposo final del temible Ivan Ooze-dijo el cerebro, con regocijo en la voz-traigan las Reliquias Negras-anunció apremiante.

Cada uno se acercó al huevo, llevando en manos una de las reliquias, y se pusieron en circulo en torno al huevo, poniendose a unos espacios unos de otros.

-El Medallón, símbolo de su poder-empezó Nicolas, poniendo el medallón a sus pies.

-La Capa, que le permitía esconderse entre las sombras para atacar a sus enemigos-secundó Herb, haciendo lo mismo que su compañero.

-Su Mano, cuyo toque tóxico le permitió cortar la vida de cientos de animarios-terció Sissi, poniendo a sus pies la mano de hueso.

-Sus Ropas, que eran lo último que sus enemigos veían antes del fin-prosiguió Transom, poniendo la túnica, doblada, en el piso.

-La Calavera, pues su rostro helaba la sangre de sus enemigos por la maldad de su mirada-terminó Mullion, poniendo el craneo a sus pies.

-He aquí las Cinco Reliquias Negras, que combinadas con la energía de la Cámara de HiperVacío, resucitaran al gran mal que azotó Animaria hace dos mil años: el temible Ivan Ooze-anunció el Doctor Willow, mientras la tierra empezaba a temblar.

De pronto, las reliquias lanzaron una descarga eléctrica, entrelazandose en el huevo y entre ellas, formando un pentagrama de electricidad, con el enorme huevo en el centro. Finalmente, la garra se abrió, y una linea horizontal se fijó en la mitad del huevo, y en la mitad superior se fijó otra vertical, separando a su vez esa parte en dos. Las dos partes de arriba se separaron, haciendo que la cámara se abriera, mostrando el líquido viscoso morado en el interior. Sissi, con cautela, se acercó al contenedor, metió la mano, y al sacarla la tenía impregnada de la extraña baba morada.

-¿Qué? ¿Todo este tiempo buscando un huevo podrido, señor?-dijo la chica asqueada, antes de sacudirse la mano, haciendo un sonido de asco, echando la baba de vuelta al contenedor.

-En absoluto, Elisabeth, mira-ordenó, haciendo que la pelinegra y los demás vieran el contenedor, para sorprenderse de que lo que pasaba:

La baba morada empezó a moverse como si estuviera viva, y una buena parte reptó fuera del huevo y al tocar el piso empezó a tomar forma. Finalmente, se convirtió en un ser de forma humanoide, pero era obvio que no era humano: Era un hombre, aparentemente un anciano, de tez morada, vestido con las ropas y la capa que habían recuperado, colgado al cuello llevaba el medallón, sus manos eran iguales a la mano de hueso, pero cubiertas de carne, y su rostro sin duda recordaba a la calavera, pues en la barbilla tenía los mismos cuernos entrelazados, pero también tenía nariz aguileña, unas extrajas endiduras en la cabeza, donde tenía una especie de tentáculos a modo de cabello. El "hombre" dio un fuerte grito, como un bostezo, y se tronó el cuello ruidosamente.

-Damas y Caballeros, ¡Ooze ha vuelto!-anunció el ser triunfal.

-¡Si!-dijeron Herb y Nicolas emocionados, chocando manos.

-Este tipo me agrada-dijo Mullion, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Gracias-dijo Ooze ante el halago.

-Ivan Ooze, yo soy el Doctor Ambrosius Willow, una de las mentes más brillantes de nuestra era, y es un honor supremo finalmente conocerlo-dijo el cerebro complacido.

-¿Cómo puedo pagarte por liberarme, Doctor Willow?-preguntó Ivan interesado.

-¿Todavia recuerdas a los Guerreros Animales de Animaria?-preguntó Willow a su vez. Como si hubieran abierto una vieja herida, Ivan lanzó un grito de cólera, mientras lanzaba rayos de electricidad al aire.

-Vaya-dijo Transom asombrada.

-Creo que si los recuerda-le dijo Herb a Nicolas por lo bajo. Cuando Ooze dejó del lanzar rayos, aún gruñía molesto.

-Hay una nueva generación de Guerreros, y yo deseo obtener los cristales para revolucionar este mundo-dijo el una vez hombre con voz apremiante.

-Si… una nueva generación… una oportunidad de vengarme-dijo Ooze de forma entrercortada-acepto-fue todo lo que dijo.

-Bien-dijo Willow satisfecho-mis hombres lo…-empezó a decir cuando Ivan lo detuvo.

-No, gracias, tengo mis propias fuerzas-dijo el ser de forma enigmática, antes de alzar la mano en dirección a su anterior prisión, y lanzar una descarga de electricidad morada hacia la baba que quedaba en la cámara.

De pronto, lo que quedaba de la baba empezó a reptar fuera del contenedor, se dividió en dos monticulos, que poco a poco fueron tomando forma. Finalmente, el monticulo más grande se convirtió en un chico alto, de tez bronceada, de pelo rubio, corto y peinado en puntas, ojos verdes, y musculoso, que usaba un chaleco de cuero negro, pantalon negro, botas industriales negras, y en el cuello un collar con dientes de tigre; el monticulo más pequeño se convirtió en una niña afroamericana, aparentemente de la edad de Hiroki y Johnny, de pelo castaño largo peinado en rastas, unidas en una cola baja y ojos cafés, que usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes, un pantalón blanco de pescador y sandalias blancas. Una vez ambos terminaron de tomar forma, ambos chicos empezaron a estirarse y bostezar como quien recién despierta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos?-preguntó el chico, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Si tuviera que adivinar, como dos mil años-dijo la niña, mientras se estiraba.

-Hunter, Kiara-dijo Ooze de golpe, llamando la atención de los dos chicos, quienes inmediatamente se arrodillaron ante él.

-Amo-dijeron los dos.

-Genial, el cara morada tiene su equipo de pubertos-dijo Mullion de forma sarcástica.

-Puedo proporcionarles algunos Pirañatrones, y aún tengo material para hacer algunos Cristales Artificiales…-empezó a decir Transom, antes de verse interrumpida por Ivan.

-Tampoco será necesario, como dije tenemos fuerzas propias-dijo Ooze tajantemente, antes de dirigirse a la salida, parandose en seco-aunque, pensandolo bien, tal vez mis chicos necesiten esos… Cristales Artificiales-dijo, a lo que Transom sonrió con suficiencia.

Mientras tanto, en la Ermita, los Guerreros se encontraban entrenando en combates uno a uno. Bueno, todos menos Odd, que mientras observaba a sus amigos y novio entrenar tenía una charla con su madre sobre algunos conceptos de Animaria. De pronto, Dulcea empezó a doblarse de dolor, preocupando a su hijo y a los demás.

-Mamá-dijo Odd, espantado al ver que la rubia se doblaba.

-Dulcea, ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Ulrich, dejando su combate con Jeremie para ver a su mentora (N/a: y suegra XD).

-No… no puede ser-dijo la mujer, en shock, sin responder la pregunta de Ulrich. Rápidamente, Dulcea entró de regreso a la casa, seguida de los chicos, quienes la veían preocupados.

De los estantes de la sala, la reina sacó una bola de cristal, la puso en la mesa, puso las menos en esta y se empezó a concentrar. Unos segundos después, un humo morado oscuro apareció en el interior de la esfera.

-¡NO!-gritó Dulcea desesperada.

-Dulcea, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Yumi preocupada.

-Que lo que el pueblo de Animaria temía se hizo realidad-dijo la rubia con voz sombría-alguien, me imagino que Willow y sus secuaces, fue tan estúpido para revivir al gran mal que atacó Animaria hace dos mil años: a Ivan Ooze-anunció finalmente.

-Pero, ¿no dijiste que los Guerreros Originales habían destruido a ese ser?-preguntó Aelita.

-Derrotarlo, no destruirlo-corrigió Dulcea-los Guerreros Originales vieron que Ivan era demasiado poderoso para ser destruido, y no tuvieron más opción que encerrarlos a él y a sus dos sirvientes, dos animarios que por salvar sus vidas traicionaron a su propia gente, en una Cámara de Hipervacío-relató la rubia-pero, aunque encontrara la cámara, Willow necesitaría las Reliquias Negras para revivir a Ooze-dijo la mujer. Eso hizo reaccionar a los chicos.

-¿Y si las Reliquias eran lo que buscaban en China, Japón, Hawái, Austria y Centroamérica?-preguntó Jeremie, sorprendido.

-O sea que todo el tiempo estaban reuniendo las cosas para revivir a ese malvado-dijo Odd, sintiendo que les habían visto la cara a todos.

-Y ¿qué pasaría si ese tal Ivan regresa?-preguntó William interesado(N/a: jaja entendieron el chiste oculto no? XD). Se quedó sin respiración al ver que Dulcea lo veía fija y seriamente.

-Que este mundo estará perdido como casi lo estuvo Animaria hace dos milenios-dijo la mujer calmada, pero con ese tono dio más miedo que si hubiera gritado.

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad, Ivan Ooze, seguido de Hunter y Kiara, se encontraban en el techo de un edificio, viendo a sus pies la ciudad de París. Finalmente, Kiara bufó con desprecio.

-¿Esta es la Tierra? Patético-dijo la niña desdeñosa.

-Míralo así, mientras más rápido la destruyamos, más rápido nos podremos largar-dijo Hunter con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Exactamente, Hunter, creo que es hora de llamar a nuestras tropas: ¡Oozemen!-gritó, mientras rayos de electricidad surgían de sus manos.

Del suelo surgió un pelotón de seres humanoides, todos de piel morada, con rostros humanos, todos de hombres, arrugados y espantosos, con pequeños cuernos en la barbilla, con tentaculos morados a modo de cabello, y provistos de armaduras que parecian hilos de baba entrelazados y solidificados. Una vez invocados, los Oozemen bajaron a la calle y empezaron a sembrar el caos, atacando lugares y personas. El temible ser y sus esbirros observaban con regocijo cómo sus soldados hacían un caos en la ciudad, cuando de repente…

-León, Flechas Infinitas-anunció Ulrich, y Leo lanzó su lluvia de agujas, arrasando con algunas de los Oozemen.

De un callejón salieron los chicos, ya todos en forma de Campeón, acompañados de Leo. Inmediatamente, cada uno de los demás sacó su respectivo cristal y lo lanzó al aire.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Levanta vuelo, Halcón-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Desgárralos, Tiburón-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas.

-Cangrejo Violinista, golpealos-.

-Gorila, Sobrecargalos-.

En un segundo, Tigra y los demás animales habían hecho acto de aparición, y cada uno con su respectivo humano se dedicó a barrer con los Oozemen, sin saber que eran vigilados desde arriba por Ivan y sus dos secuaces.

-Deja Vú, ¿no lo creen?-dijo el rubio sarcástico.

-No importa que no sean los originales, éstos son igual de entrometidos-dijo Kiara despectiva, antes de dirigirse a su amo-¿Qué quiere que hagamos, señor?-preguntó solícita. Ooze meditó la pregunta de su sirvienta.

-Creo que es hora de que veamos que tan poderosos son los Cristales Artificiales que Transom hizo para ustedes-dijo suavemente el "hombre". Inmediatamente, los tres saltaron del techo, cayendo de pie ante los guerreros, quienes al ver a los tres personajes se pusieron en guardia.

-Que feo-dijo Aelita asqueada al ver a Ooze.

-Gracias-dijo Ivan como si la pelirrosa hubiera dicho un cumplido-permítanme presentarme: soy temido en el infierno, globalmente insultado, y temiblemente despiadado, y me llamo Ivan Ooze-anunció el ser, con voz prepotente. Hunter y Kiara sólo observaban en silencio, aunque el mayor perdió lo que su amo decía por quedarsele viendo a Odd.

-Pues no abra su equipaje, porque lo de volveremos de donde vino-dijo Hiroki desafiante.

-Vaya, vaya, un pubérto con una enorme boca, me voy dos mil años y todo sigue igual-dijo Ooze, haciendose el ofendido.

-Al parecer no sabes con quien tratas, cara de pasa-dijo Yumi despectiva.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Ivan con sarcasmo.

-Si, sómos los Guerreros Animales-anunció Ulrich.

-Uy, ¿dónde dejé mi libro de autografos?-preguntó Ooze con sarcasmo, antes de reír-Guerreros Animales, ¿eh? Así que ahora son adolescentes quienes hacen el trabajo sucio, que pena-decía el ser morfológico mientras se alejaba lentamente, para darse vuelta violentamente-ahora, vean a mis chicos: ¡Hunter, Kiara!-dijo, llamando la atención de la morena y espabilando al bronceado.

-Si, señor-dijeron ambos, aunque Hunter algo desorientado, antes de sacar los cristales que Transom había fabricado.

La científica tuvo que analizar su propio cristal para poder hacer los nuevos tan resistentes como los otros cinco, y una muestra del ADN de los dos animarios. El de Hunter era de color carmín, y en su interior estaba la figura de un tigre, el de Kiara era color menta, y en su interior se apreciaba la figura de un quetzal.

-Espíritu del Tigre de Bengala-dijo el mayor, mientas uan luz carmín lo envolvía.

-Espíritu del Quetzal-anunció la niña, siendo envuelta por una luz color menta.

Cuando se disiparon, ambos jóvenes villanos usaban nuevos trajes: Hunter usaba un atuendo como de cirquero, mallas carmín con rayas negras, camisa sin mangas del mismo color y diseño, abierta en el pecho, en el cuello lucía un collar de colmillos de tigre, botas negras, y guantes sin dedos que llegaban a los codos, además de que tenía unas marcas como bigotes en las mejillas, y su arma eran unos cuchillos que le colgaban del cinturón; Kiara por su parte ahora usaba una túnica color menta, sin mangas, abierta en la falda a partir de medio muslo, una banda de color menta en la cabeza, decorada con una pluma de quetzal, y zapatos de sandalia de tacon bajo, y brazaletes de metal en los antebrazos, y de arma tenía un cayado de metal, decorado con varios aros de metal(N/a: como el de Sakuyamon).

Una vez transformados por completo, el par de villanos lanzaron los dos cristales al aire, donde empezaron a brillar con sus respectivos colores.

-Tigre de Bengala, hazlos trizas-dijo Hunter. En el interior del cristal, se podía ver la silueta de un chibi tigre, con los ojos y las rayas brillando de color carmín, antes de ser envuelto en un fuego carmín, hasta convertirse en un enorme tigre de bengala de piel carmín y rayas rojas-Rex, despedazalos-ordenó el rubio.

-Quetzal, muetra nuestra superioridad-dijo Kiara. Dentro de su cristal, se veía la silueta en chibi de un quetzal, que era envuelta en un vendaval con hojas color menta, para transformarse en un enorme quetzal de plumaje menta-Jade, mostremos que sómos mejores-dijo la niña.

Las dos parejas de humanos y animales se lanzaron a pelear contra los guerreros y sus animales, mientras Hunter peleaba contra Ulrich, Odd, William, Jeremie y Patrick, Kiara combatía a Yumi, Aelita, Hiroki y Johnny, el rubio con sus cuchillos y la morena con su cayado. Cabía agregar que mientras combatían, para enojo de Ulrich, Hunter no dejaba de coquetear con Odd.

-Oye, lindura, ¿por qué no dejas a estos perdedores y nos vamos a divertir?-dijo con tono sugerente, moviendo las cejas con picardía. Al oírlo, Ulrich enrojeció de cólera.

-¡Alejate de él!-gritó molesto, antes de atacar al bronceado con su espada, siendo bloqueado por los cuchillos de éste.

Mientras los dos chicos tenían su "pelea pasional" la afroamericana se enfrentaba a los guerreros faltantes. Cabía mencionar que Yumi y Aelita eran las que más recibían su atención.

-Cuando acabemos con ustedes, podrémos continuar con el Plan Maestro del Amo-dijo con burla a sus dos oponentes.

-¿Plan Maestro?-repitió Aelita por lo bajo.

-¿Qué plan?-preguntó Yumi con seguridad. Kiara sólo sonrió con malicia antes de volver a arremeter. Finalmente, ambos villanos decidieron probar sus ataques.

-Tigre de Bengala, Onda de Calor-ordenó Hunter.

-Quetzal, Hoja Aguda-secundó Kiara.

Inmediatamente, las rayas de Rex empezaron a brillar de un intenso color rojo, y al rugir emanó de su pelaje una ráfaga de aire caliente, que Leo y los demás esquivaron apenas; en el caso de Jade, su larga cola empezó a brillar, luego se puso plana y rígida, como si fuera una espada, con la cual arremetió contra Gema y los demás, también esquivandola por los pelos.

-Mostremosles ataques de verdad-dijo Ulrich a su equipo, quienes asintieron-León, Flechas Infinitas-.

-Tigre Blanco, Garra de Plata-.

-Murciélago, Plasma Lunar-.

-Halcón, Onda de Vacío-.

-Cangrejo Violinista, Bombardero Huracán-.

-Pavo Real, Ciclón de Hojas-.

-Delfín, Pulso de Agua-.

-Tiburón, Golpe Meteorito-.

-Gorila, Golpe Relámago-.

Inmediatamente, los nueve animales lanzaron sus ataques, derribando a Rex y a Jade, haciendo rabiar a Hunter y Kiara. Ooze, que observaba todo en silencio, decidió intervenir.

-Creo que es hora de… agregar algo de sabor a la receta-dijo antes de lanzar rayos de elctricidad sobre sus secuaces y sus respectivos animales, quienes empezaron a brillar.

Al disolverse la luz, los chicos vieron que los esbirros de Ooze habían evolucionado: Ahora Hunter usaba chaleco de cuero carmín con detalles negros, pantalón negro apretado, botas de combate carmín, seguía usando su collar de colmillos de tigre, y muñequeras de cuero, además de que sus cuchillos ahora eran más largos y curvos; Kiara por su parte ahora usaba un top color menta, una tela color menta amarrada a modo de falda, sandalias plateadas, y su penacho ahora era una banda de metal plateado, y su cayado ahora era más largo, y decorado con una joya en la punta.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a los guerreros fue el cambio que habían recibido los animales, pues ahora no eran animales comunes y corrientes: Rex, el tigre de bengala de Hunter, se había convertido en un hombre tigre; Jade, la quetzal de Kiara, se había convertido en un alicanto. Así cómo se dijo, ambos se habían convertido en bestias mitológicas. Ivan Ooze rió divertido al ver las caras de los chicos.

-¿Verdad que eso no lo esperaban?-dijo burlón-muestren de qué están hechos-les dijo a sus secuaces, quienes asintieron.

-Tigre de Bengala, Super Calor-dijo Hunter.

-Quetzal, Hojas Mágicas-ordenó Kiara.

En un minuto, ambos lanzaron sus nuevos ataques: las rayas de Rex empezaron a brillar de color rojo, y de su hocico lanzó un rayo de calor, que alcanzó a As, Tanque y Umbra, regresandolos a los cristales y devolviendo a Jeremie, Patrick y William a la normalidad; Jade por su parte empezó a aletear con fuerza, y de sus alas surgieron una ráfaga de hojas de luz curveadas, que alcanzaron a Aqua, Sharky y Mowgli, haciendoles sufrir el mismo destino que sus amigos. Para cuando acabaron, sólo quedaban Ulrich, Odd y Yumi. Ambos chicos rieron burlones.

-Creo que les mostramos quién manda-dijo Hunter con prepotencia.

-Creo que es hora de la artilleria pesada-dijo Ulrich antes de chasquear los dedos, seguido de su novio y amiga. Inmediatamente, del cielo llegaron los Cristales del Elefante, el Carnero, el Cheetah, el Gato, el Ciervo y el Cisne, y los tres chicos los lanzaron al aire-Elefante, embístelos; Carnero, ataca con fuerza-dijo Ulrich, invocando a Stampy y a Rambo.

-Cheetah, a toda velocidad; Gato, muestra tu fuerza-dijo Odd, haciendo aparecer a Ororo y a Dimitri.

-Ciervo, Ayúdanos, Cisne, muestra tu elegancia-terminó Yumi, invocando a Shika y a Bella.

Una vez en el campo, los nueve animales empezaron a brillar, mientras los chicos veían con rabia a los dos criminales.

-Estallido Volcánico-dijo Ulrich, apuntándoles con su espada.

-Galaxia Dinámica-secundó Odd, lanzándose a atacar en equipo con sus animales.

-Danza de Gemas-terminó Yumi, mientras los brillos de sus animales aumentaban.

Los tres jóvenes Guerreros lanzaron sus Ataques Finales contra los dos animales, levantando una nube de polvo, pero los chicos se sintieron frustrados al ver que nada les había pasado a Rex y a Jade, ambos estaban ilesos. Hunter y Kiara sólo les apuntaron con sus armas.

-Tigre de Bengala, Super Calor-.

-Quetzal, Hojas Mágicas-.

Los dos animales mitológicos lanzaron de nuevo sus ataques, no sólo dandoles de lleno a Leo y a los demás, lo que los regresó a los cristales, sino también a Ulrich, Odd y Yumi, lo que los dejó tirados en el piso. Los nueve guerreros, adoloridos, miraron con odio a Ooze y a sus secuaces, mientras el anciano reía con malicia.

-Vayanse acostumbrando, porque hay nuevos Sheriffs en el pueblo-dijo burlón, antes de darse vuelta e irse, seguido de sus secuaces.

Cuando Ivan y sus esbirros se fueron, Ulrich, adolorido por la pelea, cerró lentamente el puño, golpeó con fuerza el piso y lanzó un furioso grito. No lo podía creer, habían perdido…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ahora Ivan Ooze esta suelto, y los chicos tendán que usar todo el poder para vencerlo. Recuerden comentarios, dudas, criticas todo es admitido.

anonimo: bueno, aunque Walter Stern no es lo ke se diga "ke bruto ke padre tan comprensivo", imagino ke minimo si es capaz de aceptar los gustos de su hijo.

Como ya viste, la Cámara de Hipervacío era donde Ivan Ooze y sus secuaces estaban encerrados, y Willow necesitaba las reliquias para poder liberarlos.

Finalmente, una chamarra es una chaqueta, cómo la que usa Ulrich en la cuarta temporada de Code Lyoko

espero esto aclare todas tus dudas

helena: tienes razon, Odd y Ulrich son bien lindos juntos, y ya se supo lo ke harian los malos, ahora el juego se hizo más dificil.

KmiKumicu: es cierto, Odd y Ulrich son super tiernos, y me dio risa leer lo ke pusiste sobre Odd, jeje es cierto que su sorpresa le hubiera encantado a Ulrich xD

NinaYuriko: trankila, ellos segurián juntos, pero será más dificil ahora que Hunter entró en escena, ahora Ulrich las tendrá más dificil.


	35. La Espada Salvaje

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 35: La Espada Salvaje

En el Laboratorio, Willow estaba que su contenedor iba a estallar de la furia canalizada. Aunque Ooze había vencido a los guerreros, no había cumplido su trato de conseguir los Cristales Animales para él. Pero se enteraría quién era el Doctor Ambrosius Willow. Tras mucho esperar, el cerebro y sus secuaces vieron entras a Ooze y a sus seguidores por la puerta. Cabía agregar que Hunter era seguido de cerca por un tigrillo de piel carmín y rayas negras, y Kiara traía al hombro un pequeño quetzal rechoncho de plumaje menta.

-Hola, cielito, ¿me das un beso?-preguntó el ser morfológico burlón.

-¿Se te pudrió el cerebro por estar en esa cámara, Ooze? Has osado irte sin tomar los cristales, teníamos un trato-dijo el Doctor Willow furioso.

-Ah, si, los cristales-dijo Ivan por lo bajo, poniendo pose de pensador, antes de hacer algo que los secuaces de Willow no esperaron: de la nada, Ooze lanzó un fortisimo rayo de electricidad contra el cerebro, haciendo que empezara a implotar. Ante la mirada atónita de sus secuaces, el Doctor Willow dio un fuerte grito de agonía antes de terminar de implotar. Ese fue su fin, en un minuto, Ooze lo había vaporizado.

-Cómo si me interesara obtener los cristales, yo sólo quiero vengarme-dijo despectivo, antes de volverse hacia Mullion y los demás-y ustedes cinco, se vuelven mis súbditos, o haré que sufran el mismo fin que ese tonto-dijo con voz fúrica, que puso nerviosos a los cinco villanos. Mullion y los demás se miraron unos a otros, antes de que el moreno respondiera.

-¿Cuándo empezamos, jefe?-preguntó Mullion, con voz firme.

-Así me gusta-dijo Ivan complacido-cómo una recompensa por escoger la opción correcta, les daré algo a cambio-agregó antes de lanzar una ligera descarga contra Komodo, Aracne, Camille, Boomer y Ed. En apariencia, los animales no habían cambiado nada, cosa que extrañó a los Cinco Malvados.

-Disculpe, señor, pero ¿qué hizo exactamente?-preguntó Sissi confundida.

-Sólo les di un poco más de poder, ya verán cuando se enfrenten a los Guerreros-les dijo enigmaticamente-ahora, tenemos que encontrar al rey Lyon-dijo decidido, extrañando a sus seguidores.

-¿Quién?-preguntaron Sissi, Herb y Nicolas extrañados.

-El rey Lyon, el rey de Animaria-dijo Ooze, como queriendo prender una luz en sus cabezas. Al ver que nada pasaba suspiró-el que reclutó a los nuevos guerreros-dijo finalmente, hastiado.

-Señor, creo que está confundido-empezó a decir Transom-el rey Lyon gobernó Animaria hace dos mil años, la nueva gobernante es la reina Dulcea, su descendiente-explicó a su nuevo líder.

-O era, porque de Animaria sólo quedan ella y los cristales-agregó Mullion con burla.

-Con que hay una nueva gobernante-dijo Ooze por lo bajo-entonces ella debe saber dónde está-agregó, pensativo.

-¿Está? ¿qué cosa, señor?-preguntó Herb.

-La Espada Salvaje-respondió Kiara.

-Un arma que nos permitirá acabar con lo que comenzamos-explicó Hunter.

-Si, creo que tendremos que hacerle una visita a la reina Dulcea y preguntarle dónde está la espada-dijo Ooze, con una risa maliciosa.

-Emm, ¿señor? no sabemos dónde está, sólo que los Guerreros Animales trabajan para ella-dijo Nicolas, confundido.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que atraer a la reina hacia nosotros-dijo Ivan, con una sonrisa de malicia.

Mientras tanto en la Ermita, Dulcea ayudaba a los chicos, quienes habían recibido un gran castigo por los dos villanos. Mientras los atendía, la reina les preguntaba detalles sobre su pelea contra Hunter y Kiara.

-Entonces ¿a mitad de la pelea Ooze hizo evolucionar a sus animales?-preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

-Si, y nos apalearon-mencionó Hiroki, adolorido.

-Pero lo raro no fue que Ooze hiciera evolucionar a esos chicos, Hunter y Kiara, sino en lo que se convirtieron sus animales cuando evolucionaron-explicó Jeremie, mientras se llevaba una bolsa de hielo a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Dulcea interersada.

-Por que el tigre de bengala de Hunter se convirtió en un hombre tigre, y la quetzal de Kiara en una alicanto, ambos animales mitológicos-explicó Yumi, intentando hacerse explicar.

-Pues si pudo hacer evolucionar a los animales de tal forma, sólo significa que Ooze es más poderoso de lo que temíamos-dijo la reina angustiada. Entonces, empezó a hacer muecas de dolor, mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Odd preocupado. En ese momento, la gema de su brazalete y las de los demás empezaron a brillar, todas de colores apagados. Un minuto después, para su sorpresa y horror, empezó a oírse la voz de Ivan Ooze.

-_Este es un mensaje para la reina Dulcea de Animaria_-empezó decir el ser morfológico-_debe venir a la zona de contrucción abandonada, o yo y mis hombres destruiremos toda la ciudad_-anunció, antes de que la comunicación se cortara. Al cortarse, todos miraron a su mentora.

-¿Qué harás, Dulcea?-preguntó Johnny preocupado.

-No tenemos otra opción, tengo que ir-dijo la rubia finalmente, preocupando a su hijo.

-Mamá, no puedes ir ¿y si es una trampa?-preguntó Odd preocupado.

-Por eso no irá sola-dijo Ulrich de pronto-irémos todos, así si Ooze intenta algo, verá de lo que somos capaces-dijo decidido.

-Pues creo que lo vio hace rato-dijo William con pesar, ganandose miradas molestas de todos.

Una vez decidido, Dulcea y los guerreros se dirigieron hacia la zona de construcción abandonada. Se suponía que construirían un edificio en esa zona a las afueras de la ciudad, pero la contrucción simplemente se inició y jamás se terminó. Se veían bolsas de concreto, barreras de contención, algunas estructuras ya terminadas e incluso una excavadora abandonada, pero ni una señal de Ivan. Finalmente, una risa los hizo mirar arriba, encontrandose con Ooze, Hunter y Kiara.

-Reina Dulcea de Animaria, es un honor… para usted-dijo el ente burlón-ahora, si quisiera aproximarse-agregó.

Dulcea, aunque cautelosa, se acercó hacia Ooze, y cuando estuvo a un par de pasos, el monstruo la tomó con fuerza del brazo, cosa que alertó a los chicos.

-Ahora, me guiará a la Espada Salvaje-dijo con voz amenazante, antes de fijar la vista a los chicos-y en cuanto a ustedes ¡Oozemen!-dijo, invocando a sus tropas-diviertanse mucho, la reina y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar-dijo, antes de darse media vuelta, aún sosteniendo a Dulcea del brazo.

-¡Mamá, no!-dijo Odd desesperado, pero ya era tarde, Ivan se había desvanecido junto con su madre, dejandolos solos con los Oozemen, quienes se lanzaron a atacarlos.

-Tenemos problemas-dijo Patrick.

-Separense-ordenó Ulrich, y todos obedecieron. Rápidamente, el alemán sacó una barra de metal del un montículo de concreto y la blandió como una espada-hora de jugar-dijo, antes de pelear contra algunos Oozemen con su espada improvisada.

Mientras tanto, Johnny era perseguido de cerca por un Oozeman, hasta que se dio vuelta y decidió encararlo a su manera.

-¿Has jugado _Bote Pateado_?-preguntó irónico mientras le pateaba una lata de pintura a sus pies. El Oozeman la atrapó, pero se dobló hacia delante al hacerlo y se distrajo, lo que le permitió al francés rodarle por encima, el soldado quiso golpearlo pero Johnny lo esquivo y le dio un gole en el pecho, antes de darle un barrido, derribandolo. Pero un segundo después otro lo agarró del hombro y lo hizo girar en el aire.

Aelita por su parte también era perseguida por otro de los montruos, pero cuando este se le quiso lanzar encima ella se agachó y el montruo cayó de cara contra el piso. Dos más se les acercaron e intentaron someterla.

-Dense un besito-dijo antes de chocarlos uno contra otro. Los Oozemen intentaron someterla, pero ella hizo una pireta usandolos de apoyo, los chocó de nuevo entre si y les hizo un movimiento de judo, derribandolos.

Con una pirueta, William se acercó a otro, antes de darle patadas repetidas veces, tirandolo contra el piso. Paralelamente, Yumi dio un brinco en el aire, dandole una patada a dos Oozemen, antes de ponerse a escapar de otro.

Patrick esquivaba haciendo piruetas los golpes y patadas de uno, antes de atacar, darle una patade en el estómago y hacerle un barrido. Por otra parte, Hiroki guiaba a uno hacia la excavadora, antes de subirse al armatoste, seguido de cerca por el Oozeman.

-Te abro la puerta-dijo burlón, antes de abrir la puerta de golpe, dandole en la cara al monstruo.

Jeremie le practico un movimiento de judo a otro Oozeman, dejandolo con la espalda al piso, antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho. Al sentir algo viscoso, el rubio levantó la mano y vio que su puño estaba cubierto de una masa morada viscosa.

-Le saqué el relleno-dijo Jeremie con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de que otro se le lanzara encima.

Por otro lado, Odd, mientras huía de uno de los monstruos, usó una piedra para impulsarse y hacer un salto mortal por sobre el monstruo, quien al voltearse recibió una patada en el estómago, dejandolo en el suelo. Fue cuando el italiano vio que más se acercaban.

-Nos vemos-dijo, antes de echar piruetas hacia atrás para escapar.

-Te sigo, Odd-dijo Jeremie, repitiendo el ejemplo del otro rubio.

Fue cuando Patrick empezó a mostrar problemas, pues uno de los Oozmen le dio un golpe en el pecho, derribandolo. Ulrich por su parte recibió una patada en el estómago, y luego un Oozeman le dio una patada con salto en el pecho, catapultandolo al piso. En eso Odd y Jeremie se le unieron, seguidos por Yumi, William, Hiroki, Aelita y Patrick.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Odd a su novio, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. Johnny llegó siendo lanzado por un Oozeman.

-Johnny-dijo Hiroki preocupado, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.

Vieron que por un lado venían los Oozemen, que los superaban 5 a 1, y detrás de ellos se alzaba una pared de granito, lo que les cortaba la salida.

-Son demasiados-dijo Yumi molesta.

-No podemos con todos-secundó Jeremie.

Fueron retrocediendo, estando a pocos pasos de la pared de granito, siendo poco a poco más acorralados por los soldados de baba.

-Nos tienen acorralados-dijo Patrick.

-Creo que sólo hay una cosa que hacer-dijo Ulrich, mirando a sus amigos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza. Rápidamente sacaron los cristales-Espíritu del León-.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Halcón-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Campeones Animales, unidos-anunciaron todos una vez transformados.

Una vez transformados, la pelea era más fácil para ellos, pues ellos tenían la ventaja de ser más fuertes y más listos que los Oozemen. Apenas necesitaban sus armas, y era obvio que nisiquiera necesitarían invocar a los animales. Entre golpes y patadas, guiaban a los Oozemen hacia las edificaciones de concreto.

-Me das mucho asco eres horrendo-le dijo Odd a uno, acompañando cada palabra con una patada, siendo la última lo bastante fuerte para estrellarlo contra el techo, donde rebotó hacia el piso.

Johnny esquivó por los pelos el golpe de un Oozeman, antes de darle tres fuertes patadas, estrellandolo contra una pared.

Ulrich por otro lado, combatía sin problemas contra tres, derribandolos rápidamente. Al ver que dos más se acercaban, decidió escapar rebotando contra dos columnas, subiendo al siguiente piso, donde se encontró con otra criatura. Le dio repetidos golpes en el estómago antes de darle una violenta media vuelta y patearlo contra una columna, donde al chocar se convirtió en un montículo de baba.

Aelita por otro lado, combatía contra otro Oozeman, se acercó a él dando piruetas y, viendo lo que había hecho Ulrich, lo pateó contra una torre de metal, donde el monstruo sufrió el mismo fin que su compañero.

-Este será un día asqueroso-dijo Aelita burlóna.

Jeremie y Patrick, con una pirueta, se colocaron en una zona donde habían algunas pequeñas columnas de concreto, donde pelearon con habilidad contra varios de los Oozemen, cuando Patrick notó que atrás de su primo uno se habíha subido a una de las columnas, dispuesto a saltarle encima.

-Jeremie, cuidado-advirtió el castaño, el rubio en respuesta se agachó, permitiendole a su primo saltarle encima y patear al Oozemen.

-Estos monstruos no se rinden-señaló Jeremie al ver que uno se levantaba-¿patada doble?-sugirió.

-De acuerdo-dijo Patrick.

Mientras se desaturdía, el Oozeman vio que por un lado se acercaba Jeremie, y al voltear la mirada vio a Patrick acercarse.

-Uh oh-fue todo lo que la criatura pudo decir, antes de que los primos le propinaran una patada a cada lado de la cabeza, dejandolo despanchurrado en el piso.

Hiroki intentaba asestarle golpes a uno, quien sólo los bloqueaba, antes de tomar al nipón de un brazo y lanzarlo hacia la planta inferior, haciendolo dar giros en el aire antes de colisionar contra una columna. Hiroki lo vio molesto.

-Estoy harto, hora de volar-dijo el pelinegro, antes de montar su tabla, subiendo a toda velocidad hasta la segunda planta-¿me extrañaste?-preguntó irónico, mientras golpeaba al Oozeman en el estómago y lo derribaba, haciendolo caer sobre una malla de metal, dejandolo como baba.

Mientras Yumi pateaba algunos de los monstruos de baba, William los sometía con su látigo.

-No te vayas a caer-dijo, azotando a uno-y tu también-secundó, dandu otro golpe-adios-terminó, dandole a un tercero, antes de guardar su látigo-soy genial-dijo prepotente.

Tras mucho combatir, los chicos se reunieron en una plataforma de concreto, con los Oozemen reunidos frente a ellos. Fue cuando Ulrich reparó en la enorme caja de metal que colgaba de una cadena sobre los Oozemen.

-Es hora de aplanarse-dijo antes de lanzar su espada al aire, cortando la cadena, haciendo que la caja cayera sobre los soldados, dejandolos como jalea. Los chicos celebraron al ver que habían ganado.

-Ahora hay que encontrar a Ivan-dijo Ulrich decidido.

-Pero, ¿a dónde pudieron llevarla?-preguntó Yumi preocupada.

-Ooze le dijo a Dulcea que lo guiaría a la Espada Salvaje-recordó Aelita.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de qué es la Espada Salvaje?-preguntó Hiroki. Todos se fijaron en Odd al oirlo aclararse la garganta.

-Es un arma ancestral, que se dice es más poderoso que los cristales animales-empezó a relatar el rubio-mi madre me dijo que la descubrió nuestro ancestro, el rey Dámocles, pero él, temiendo que su poder cayera en malas manos, la ocultó en un lugar donde sólo la encontrarían miembros de la Familia Real-relató.

-Bien, tu eres de la Familia Real, ¿Dónde está?-preguntó William emocionado.

-No tengo idea, mi madre no me dijo sobre donde encontrar la espada-replicó el rubio.

-Ratas-dijo el austriaco molesto.

-Por ahora irémos a la Ermita y verémos qué hacer-dictaminó Ulrich.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Ooze estaba de pie frente a Dulcea, quien, estando encadenada, miraba con odio al ser. A espaldas de Ivan, Mullion y los demás lo veían impávidos.

-Muy bien, majestad, es hora que me diga dónde se encuentra la Espada Salvaje-dijo el ser morfológico, con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Jamás-le escupió Dulcea.

-Lástima-dijo Ooze, haciendose el ofendido-sabe, me di cuenta que, antes de irnos, el chico de ropa azul la llamó "mamá"-mencionó, mirando con malicia a la reina, quien lo miró espantada.

-¿Chico de ropa azul?-preguntó Sissi extrañada, antes de reaccionar-oh, no, ¿usted es la madre biológica de Odd?-preguntó divertida, intentando no reirse.

-Sería una desgracia que le pasara algo a su hijo, ¿no lo cree?-preguntó Ivan sugiriente. Dulcea, tras unos minutos, suspiró.

-Está bien, le diré-dijo, llevandose una mano a la sien, sin que nadie notara que había entablado una conexión con los chicos.

En la Ermita, los chicos pensaban cómo recuperar a Dulcea y evitar que Ooze tuviera la Espada Salvaje. Fue cuando sus brazaletes empezaron a brillar, lo que significaba que Dulcea los llamaba. Ulrich, con las manos, pidió silencio.

-_Se encuentra escondida en un altar secreto, en lo más recondito de la Villa Real, sólo puede ser abierta con la gema de mi tiara_-oyeron que relataba la mujer, antes de cortar la comunicación. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros antes de asentir.

En Animaria, Ooze y sus secuaces ya habían llegado a la Villa Real, y Ooze ya estaba obligando a Dulcea a guiarlo al altar secreto, mientras Mullion y los demás se quedaban atrás para esperar a los guerreros, pues Ivan estaba segudo de que no tardarían en llegar. Lo que impresionó a Mullion y a los demás fue las nuevas formas que adquirieron al transformarse:

Mullion tenía una armadura más detallada que la otra, con hombreras más grandes y con tres pinchos en cada una, el yelmo tenía una máscara que parecía un rostro impávido, una espada más ancha, y el escudo tenía la imagen de dos dragones enfrentados.

Transom ahora usaba una túnica griega color regalia, con varias rayas negras que formaban un diseño de telaraña, un ceñidor negro, sandalias negras, un broche con fomra de araña, y su brazalete ahora embarcaba todo su brazo hasta el codo.

Sissi unaba una blusa que dejaba cuello y hombros descubiertos color fucsia neón, pantalón ajustado del mismo color, botas negras de tacón de aguja, guantes negros, tenia el maquillaje y el cabello igual, y su látigo tenía punta de metal.

Herb había recibido el cambio más radical, pues su traje ahora era el de un kabuki, de tela azul egipcio, con una máscara que seguía representando un babuino, y ahora ostentaba dos tetsubos.

Nicolas traía una camisa de tirantes verde OVNI, una chaqueta de cuero negro con algunos pinchos de metal, pantalones tejanos aún más rotos que los otros, botas de cowboy y un sombrero de cowboy con una banda color verde OVNI. Sus revolveres ahora tenían dos cañones cada uno.

Como una una respuesta a sus peticiones, los malvados vieron a los chicos, ya en sus formas de Campeones. Inmediatamente, cada uno sacó su respectivo cristal, y lanzaron los siete cristales al aire.

-Tigre de Bengala, hazlos trizas-empezó Hunter, invocando a su hombre tigre, Rex.

-Quetzal, muestra nuestra superioridad-secundó Kiara, haciedo que Jade la alicanto apareciera.

-Hiena, mátalos de la risa-terció Nicolas, llamando a Ed. Pero cuando Ed hizo aparición, Nicolas vio a qué se refería Ivan, pues su hiena ahora era un enorme cancerbero de pelaje verde OVNI, con algunas manchas.

-Babuino, muestra tu habilidad-siguió Herb, invocando a Boomer. Cuando su animal apareció, vio que Boomer ahora era un kappa, viendo que su animal también había sufrido un cambio radical

-Camaleón, confúndelos-continuó Sissi, haciendo aparecer a Camille, viendo que su camaleón ahora era un basilisco de piel fucsia neón.

-Araña, intoxícalos-prosiguió Transom, haciendo que apareciera Aracne, en este caso su araña ahora era uan mujer araña, su cuerpo de araña era color regalia, lo mismo que su cabello de humana, que cubría su pecho.

-Dragón de Komodo, aplástalos-terminó Mullion, y cuando Komodo apareció, el afroamericano vio que se había convertido en un enorme dragón occidental de piel ónix. Mullion rió con su sadismo de siempre al ver el cambio. Los chicos, al ver que los animales de los malvados habían evolucionado, sacaron los suyos propios y los lanzaron al aire.

-León, ruge-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

-Desgárralos, Tiburón-.

-Golpealos, Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Gorila, Sobrecárgalos-.

En un minuto, siete de los nueve animales ya estaban listos para la pelea, los únicos que no hicieron salir a los animales fueron Odd y Jeremie.

-Einstein, ayúdame a llegar a mi mamá-dijo el italiano desesperado.

-Claro-dijo el francés. Los dos rubios corrieron hacia la entrada del Palacio.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó burlón Herb, antes de que él y Sissi mandaran a Boomer y a Camille a atacarlos, siendo detenidos por Mowgli y Gema.

-Su pelea es con nosotros-dijo Yumi decidida, lanzando a Gema a pelear contra Camille, mientras Mowgli se encargaba de Boomer.

En el interior del Palacio, Dulcea ya había guiado a Ivan al santuario secreto donde se escondía la espada: en un pedestal de piedra, era de hoja delgada, y en la empuñadura tenía una especie de base con picos y una joya engarzada. Inmediatamente, Ooze le arrancó la banda de la cabeza a la rubia, y se acercó a la espada, sacándola de su pedestal. Una vez fuera, la espada sufrió un cambio, pues la hoja se hizo más ancha, y la empuñadura se hizo más grande. Ivan rió antes de tirar la banda al piso.

-Ahora, enterrando la Espada Salvaje en la Mente de Animaria, podré terminar lo que empecé hace dos mil años, destruir toda Animaria-dijo triunfal, antes de clavar la espada en el piso, justo en medio de la banda.

De pronto, una energía oscura surgío del piso, creando un vendaval de energía oscura que atravesó el techo del Palacio. Fue cuando el par de rubios irrumpió en el altar.

-¡Mamá!-dijo Odd angustiado.

-Odd, Jeremie-dijo Dulcea, entre feliz y preocupada. Ooze sólo rió.

-Llegan tarde, es el fin de Animaria-dijo abriendo los brazos triunfal, antes de lanzar rayos contra el par, quienes se dispusieron a esquivarlos.

Mientras tanto, afuera del recinto, los chicos tenían problemas contra los animales en sus nuevas formas, pues se notaba el gran poder que Ivan Ooze les había regalado. Fue cuando Mullion decidió propinarles más castigo.

-Probemos nuestros nuevo ataques: Dragón de Komodo, Fuego Infernal-anunció, apuntando con su espada a Leo.

-Araña, Amenaza Tóxica-ordenó Transom, dirigiendo su mirada a Aqua.

-Camaleón, Mirada Mortal-siguió Sissi, mirando con malicia a Gema.

-Babuino, Bombardeo Trueno-dijo Herb, apuntando a Mowgli con uno de sus tetsubos.

-Hiena, Terremoto-continuó Nicolas, apuntando sus dos revólveres contra Tanque.

-Tigre de Bengala, Super Calor-siguió Hunter, apuntando a Sharky con sus cuchillos.

-Quetzal, Hojas Mágicas-terminó Kiara, dirigiendo su cayado contra Umbra.

En un minuto, todos lanzaron sus respectivos ataques: el dragón de Mullion lanzó una ráfaga de fuego negro que era aún más caliente que la del Fuego Negro, que dañó seriamente a Leo; la mujer araña abrió la boca, llena de colmillos, y lanzó una ráfaga de aire venenoso, que derribó a la delfín; los ojos de la basilisco brillaron con una luz fucsia, y lanzó un rayo que fue tiro directo contra Gema; el kappa lanzó desde su boca varias esferas de energía con cargas eléctricas dentro, que lastimaban a Mowgli a cada impacto; el cancerbero dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, agrietándolo, haciendo caer al crustaceo en la grieta; el hombre tigre lanzó su rayo de calor contra el tiburón, y la alicanto su ráfaga de hojas de luz contra el murciélago. En un instante, todos los animales de los guerreros estaban en el suelo. Los villanos rieron divertidos al ver que casi ganaban.

Mientras tanto en el altar, las cosas no eran mejores, pues Jeremie y Odd tenían problemas para esquivar a Ooze, y más para acercarse a Dulcea o a la espada. Y el vendaval negro se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Dulcea, ¿Cómo lo detenemos?-preguntó Jeremie a su mentora.

-Necesitaríamos una fuerza de gran magnitud para destruir la espada-dijo la mujer desesperada. Fue cuando Jeremie se le ocurrió algo.

-Manten distraido a Ooze-le dijo a su compañero.

-¿Qué harás?-preguntó extrañado.

-Sólo hazlo-le dijo arisco, antes de esquivar otro rayo y acercarse al vendaval. Ooze no podía detenerlo, pues también debía repeler al otro rubio. Jeremie llamó sus dos cristales auxiliares, y sacó el principal-Levanta vuelo, Halcón; Quema el asfalto, Correcaminos; Buho, muestra tu sabiduría-dijo, invocando a As, Ronny y Archie.

-Jeremie, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Odd desesperado, desesperación que aumentó al ver brillar a los animales del otro rubio.

-Lo necesario-dijo el francés en un susurro.

-Muchacho loco, ¿Qué estás tramando?-preguntó Ooze a gritos.

-Detenerte-dijo Jeremie con voz seria-por favor, Odd, dile a Aelita que la amo-fue todo lo que dijo, antes de centrar su mirada en el vendaval y adentrarse en él, seguido de sus animales-Storm Gazer-anunció, invocando su Ataque Final.

Ivan, al comprender lo que Jeremie estaba haciendo, pegó un grito de furia, antes de tomar a Dulcea fuertemente del brazo y salir de ahí, ante los gritos de Odd llamando a su madre. Afuera del Palacio, los esbirros del morfológico se preparaban para dar el golpe final, cuando vieron la estela de luz que reconocieron como su líder.

-Creo que perdió-dijo Nicolas. Mullion les dedicó una mirada a todos, y acto seguido regresaron a los animales a los cristales.

-No crean que se salvaron, pronto acabaremos el trabajo-les advirtió antes de que Transom abriera un portal, y los siete lo atravesaran.

Una vez pasado el peligro, los chicos devolvieron a sus cansados animales a los cristales, y corrieron a ver si podían ayudar a sus amigos. Al entrar en el recinto, vieron una imagen que conllevó un trago amargo para todos, más para Aelita y Patrick: en en interior de un torbellino que era una mezcla de aire blanco y negro, se encontraban Jeremie y sus tres animales, intentando destruir la Espada Salvaje. Finalmente, el torbellino se disolvió de golpe, y lo que quedó de la espada era puro polvo… el problema es que Jeremie aún brillaba con una energía blanca. Con lentitud, el rubio se dio la vuelta y encaró a sus amigos. Sus lentes habían desaparecido.

-La Espada Salvaje ya no existe, Ooze ya no podrá usarla-decía le chico débilmente, su voz empezaba a apagarse

-Jeremie-dijo Aelita, mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Aelita, siempre te amaré-dijo suavemente, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por los ojos de su amada-Odd… perdóname-fue todo lo que dijo, antes de que la luz cubriera toda su silueta, y finalmente su cuerpo se disolvió en el aire. As, Ronny y Archie se volvieron cuerpos de luz, ante de salir disparados hacia el cielo y perderse. Al ver lo que le pasó a su amado, Aelita cayó de rodillas, mientras soltaba a llorar fuertemente. Patrick la abrazó por detrás, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos también.

-¿Qué quiso decir cuando te pidió perdón, Odd?-preguntó Yumi preocupada. En respuesta, el rubio se acercó a donde había estado Jeremie, y de entre las cenizas de la Espada Salvaje sacó la banda de su madre, aún intacta.

-Ooze se llevó a mi madre, no pudimos evitarlo-dijo, mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Ulrich sólo se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó con suavida, mientras oían los sollozos de Aelita y los lamentos de Patrick.

Ulrich simplemente no lo podía creer: aunque habían frustrado el plan de Ooze, habían vuelto a perder, y lo peor fue que ahora, habían perdido más de la cuenta.

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ahora los chicos no sólo perdieron a su mentora, sino también a uno de ellos, y los Campeones Celestix se quedaron sin su líder. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

helena: si hay mas reliquias, pero se iran descubriendo con el tiempo

ikaros-san: jaja creeme ke lo cuidara, Ulrich es muchas cosas y celoso es una de esas no?XD

KmiKumicu: Si, fue un giro el ke perdieran, y ahora ke ya todos los animales de los malos evolucionaron la tendran mas dificil. Sobre lo de Hunter, jeje ni aunque Ulrich encerrara a Odd podría evitar que el nuevo chico malo le kiera meter mano, y tienes razón, ahora están más parejos, el problema es ke ahora ke los malos tienen animales mitologicos los chicos lo tendran más dificil

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	36. Llamando a los Ancestros

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 36: Llamando a los Ancestros

Los chicos estaban realmente deprimidos. Hace apenas unos días Ooze había secuestrado a Dulcea, y para empeorarlo, Jeremie había sacrificado su vida para destruir la Espada Salvaje. Aelita no había dejado de llorar desde entonces, y Odd simplemente estaba como ausente, lo que le partía el corazón a Ulrich, pues le dolía ver así a su rubio. Justo ahora, ambos chicos se encontraban en Kadic, en la habitación que Ulrich compartía con su novio. Odd había vuelto a su viejo estilo de traer el pelo peinado hacia atrás, y ahora usaba la banda de su madre, que ahora lucía un color morado, cosa que el rubio no supo explicar. En eso Yumi se les unió.

-¿Están los dos bien?-preguntó la pelinegra preocupada. Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Yumi, yo lo amaba, y se fue-dijo Aelita deprimida, refiriendose a Jeremie-¿Cómo les diremos Patrick o yo a sus padres lo que le pasó?-agregó, angustiada.

-Y yo perdí a mi madre, cuando recién la había encontrado-secundó Odd, abatido. A la japonesa se le rompió el corazón cuando oyó a sus amigos.

-Aelita, sé que te duele haber perdido a Jeremie, también a mi, pero escucha tienes que ser fuerte para que podamos vencer a Ooze, sabes que Jeremie lo hubiera querido así-le dijo con suavidad a la pelirrosa, antes de volverse al rubio-y Odd, aunque Ivan se llevó a tu madre, ella sigue viva, así que aún hay esperanza de rescatarla-le dijo, a lo que el italiano respondió con una débil sonrisa-Ahora, vamos a la Ermita, tenemos que hablar todos-agregó, poniendo se de pie.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Ooze estaba de pie ante una celda, dentro de la cual se encontraba Dulcea, quien miraba con odio al villano ancestral.

-Sabe de ante mano que el sacrificio del Campeón Cielo sólo será un traspie, destruiré todo rastro de Animaria y de paso, acabaré con la Tierra también-anunció el villano con malicia-Usted presenciará como sus tan amados guerreros sufren al ver destruido todo lo que aman-agregó divertido.

-Los Guerreros te detendrán, tal como lo hicieron hace dos mil años-le espetó Dulcea. Ivan sólo sonrió.

-Mucha confianza para una reina sin reino, ¿no lo cree?-preguntó burlón, antes de salir. Una vez sola, Dulcea suspiró.

-Confió en ustedes, chicos, buena suerte-fue todo lo que dijo en susurros.

Volviendo a París os ocho chicos se dirigieron a la Ermita, dónde los esperaban Kiwee y los demás animales. Sintieron nostalgia al no ver en ninguna parte a As, a Ronny o a Archie, era como un duro recordatorio de que Jeremie ya no estaba con ellos. Odd sintió la necesidad de anunciar su llegada, pero eso sólo le recordó que Dulcea también se había ido.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que pensar cómo rescatar a Dulcea-empezó Ulrich, meditativo.

-Pues debemos empezar por una forma de vencer a Ooze y a sus hombres-recalcó William-no quiero recordarles que la última vez nos apalearon-agregó con un gruñido.

-Pero, ¿Cómo igualar la pelea?-preguntó Johnny preocupado.

-Ojalá aún hubiera otros animarios con vida, así sabríamos cómo-dijo Patrick en tono cansado, llevandose las manos al cabello. Sus palabras sonaron un timbre en la cabeza de Odd.

-Tal vez si podamos-dijo de forma enigmática.

Para extrañez de los chicos, el rubio empezó a preparar una especie de ritual: igual que su madre al principio, cerró todas las cortinas de la casa, dejandola unicamente alumbrada con algunas velas y candelabros que iba encendiendo.

-Odd, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Aelita interesada.

-Preparo un ritual, para traer a quienes nos pueden ayudar-dijo enigmáricamente el rubio-y no, no nos desnudaremos ni sacrificaremos ningún animal, Hiroki-le dijo al japonés, atajando la pregunta que veía venir.

-Tal madre, tal hijo, ¿no?-preguntó Hiroki irónico, recordando que Dulcea hizo algo parecido.

Cuando el rubio terminó de alistar todo, pidió a sus amigos que devolvieran a sus animales primarios a su forma de cristal y que se reunieran en la sala.

-Ahora, con este ritual nos será posible contactar a los Guerreros Animales-explicó el rubio, mientras sus amigos observaban.

-Emmm, ¿Odd? ya estamos aquí-le replicó William.

-Si, Will, y seguro entenderás que por los Guerreros Animales, me refiero a los Originales, a los que vencieron a Ivan hace dos mil años-explicó Odd, mirando con cara de "eres un tonto" al austriaco-ahora, cada uno ponga su respectivo Cristal Primario en el suelo, al pie de la vela de su respectivo color-explicó, mostrando que a sus pies habían nueve velas, una roja, una azul ártico, otra amarilla, una blanca, una verde jade, una negra, otra azul, otra gris acero y otra morada.

Uno a uno, los chicos fueron colocando sus cristales frente a la vela correspondiente, hasta que sólo la vela blanca quedó sola. Aelita miró con tristeza esta, pues le recordó que su amado Jeremie ya no estaba. Patrick le puso una mano en el hombro para calmarla.

-Aquí y ahora, yo, Artreyu, príncipe heredero al trono de Animaria, invóco a los predecesores míos y de mis compañeros, los Guerreros Animales Originales-anunció, mientras las llamas en las velas no sólo se hacían más fuertes, sino que ahora brillaba cada una con su respectivo color.

Finalmente, las llamas se desprendieron de las velas, y se distanciaron un par de pasos de los chicos, donde empezaron a tomar forma. Finalmente, las llamas se solidificaron, y se convirtieron en nueve formas eteréas, que a pesar de ser traslúcidas, se distinguían fácilmente sus rasgos, pues se notaba que todos usaban trajes similares, diferentes en los colores, pues las hombreras metálicas, las botas negras, y los cascos de metal que traían bajo el brazo eran iguales.

El del centro, obviamente el líder, tenía piel bronceada, de complexión fuerte, ojos rojos, pelo negro largo, y usaba un atuendo rojo, y ceñida al cinturón traía una espada.

La mujer a su derecha tenía piel pálida, esbelta, ojos azules claros, pelo rubio ondulado, y su atuendo era color azul ártico, mientras que en las manos traía garras de metal.

El hombre a la izquierda tenía la piel apiñolada, era gordinflón, ojos amarillos, tenía el pelo canoso con barba de candado, y su atuendo era amarillo, llevando una vara en la espalda.

La mujer a la derecha de la primera era de miel morena, también esbelta, su rostro era estrecho, de ojos verde jade, cabello negro largo, atado en una cola alta, sus atuendo era verde jade, y ceñidos al cinturón traía un par de abanicos.

El tercer hombre, a la izquierda del segundo, era de piel pálida, aún más que la de la primera mujer, algo musculoso, de rostro estrecho de cabello negro corto, ojos negros y mirada penetrante, su atuendo era negro y al cinturón traía un látigo.

La última mujer, a la derecha de la primera era afroamericana, esbelta, de cabello café amarrado en trensas, atadas en una cola alta, y ojos azules, su atuendo era azul y traía un báculo.

El cuarto hombre, junto al tercero, era de apariencia asiática, delgado, de pelo negro y corto, ojos pálidos y rasgados, traía un atuendo blanco, y en la mano traía una kusarigama, con la cadena enrollada en su brazo.

El quinto hombre, del lado de las mujeres, era de piel bronceada, musculoso, pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos color acero, y traía un atuendo gris acero, y en el cinturón un par de dagas curvas.

El último hombre, al final de la linea de hombres, era bajo, de complexión fuerte, pelirrojo con una barba de chico, y ojos púrpura. Su atuendo era morado, y usaba guntes de metal.

-Nosotros sómos los Guerreros Animales de Animaria, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó el líder. Ulrich dio un paso adelante.

-Sómos la nueva generación de Guerreros Animales-anunció, con voz firme-yo soy Ulrich Stern, el Campeón Tierra-se presentó.

-Yo soy el príncipe Artreyu de Animaria, alias Odd Della Robbia, el Campeón Felino-le siguió Odd.

-Johnathan Molláylez, el Campeón Bosque-continuó Johnny.

-Yumi Ishiyama, Campeona Elegante-se presentó Yumi.

-William Dunbar, Campeón Gótico-dijo William.

-Aelita Schaeffer, Campeona Mar-continuó Aelita.

-Hiroki Ishiyama, soy el Campéon Peligroso-siguió Hiroki.

-Y yo soy Patrick Belpois, el Campéon Rudo-terminó Patrick.

-Con que Campeones, ¿eh?-preguntó el guerrero de negro interesado.

-Así que averiguaron la forma de obtener la Forma de Campeón-concordó la guerrera azul, sorprendida.

-Nos toca presentarnos-dijo la guerrera azul ártico-yo soy Siria-empezó, presentandose a si misma-ellos son mi esposo Cíd-dijo señalando al guerrero rojo-Gori-siguió, señalando al guerrero amarillo-Sarutobi-dijo, hablando del guerrero blanco-Ceres-agregó, señalando a la guerrera verde jade-Vlad-continuó, viendo al guerrero negro-Nerea-siguió, viendo a la guerrera azul-Keoni-prosiguió, mostrando al guerrero gris acero-e Ian-terminó, señalando al guerrero morado. Fue cuando el guerrero blanco, Sarutobi, tomó la palabra.

-He notado que nunca se presentó un Campeón Cielo, ¿acaso el Cristal del Halcón no ha encontrado un sucesor? ¿o es que acaso él o ella todavía no ha evolucionado-preguntó el asiático. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros abatidos, y al final Aelita decidió hablar.

-De hecho, es por eso que pedimos su ayuda-empezó a decir, tímida, antes de suspirar-Ivan Ooze ha sido liberado-dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué?-dijo Keoni indignado.

-No-dijo Nerea espantada.

-Me temo que si, y cuando intentó hacerse de la Espada Salvaje, el Campeón Cielo de nuestro grupo, Jeremie Belpois, se sacrificó para destruir la espada-relató abatida.

-Entiendo-dijo Sarutobi, bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, no nos han invocado para anunciarnos la muerte del Campeón Cielo, ¿verdad?-dijo Ian con un tono un poco brusco.

-No, los hemos llamado para pedirles consejo-explicó Yumi.

-Verán, Ooze se hizo de algunos aliados, humanos, quienes están armados con Cristales Animales creados artificialmente-explicó William.

-¿Cristales creados artificialmente? Antinatural-dijo Cíd despectivo.

-Y ahora Ooze les ha dado más poder que nunca, y nos es imposible vencerlos-agregó Johnny.

-Por eso los hemos invocado, mis señores, para que nos den consejo para acabar con Ivan Ooze de una vez por todas-concluyó Odd.

Los Guerreros Originales se miraron unos a otros, comprendiendo el punto de sus sucesores, y finalmente Cíd tomó la palabra.

-Muy bien, los ayudaremos-dijo finalmente el Guerrero León Original.

Los chicos se emocionaron al oír las palabras del predecesor de Ulrich, pero ninguno se esperaba lo que los nueve guerreros antigos hicieron a continuación: Inmediatamente, todos los Guerreros Originales alzaron cada uno una mano, en la cual empezó a birllar una luz de su respectivo color, lanzandolo contra su respectiva contraparte moderna, en el caso de Aelita ella recibió los de Nerea y Sarutobi.

Para cuando Ulrich se dio cuenta, se encontraba en un páramo volcánico, en su forma de Campeón, y frente a él estaba Cíd, sólo que ahora era sólido, quien ya tenía puesto su casco y había desenvainado su espada.

En el caso de Odd, él se encontró en una montaña nevada en medio de una ventisca. El rubio también estaba transformado, y frente a el estaba Siria, sólida y con su casco puesto, lista para el combate.

Johnny por su parte se encontró, transformado en Forma de Campeón, en una montaña árida, bajo nubes de tormenta, mientras oía truenos, señal de que pronto habría una tormenta eléctrica. Frente a él se alzaba un Gori sólido, con el casco puesto y su vara lista para el combate.

Yumi, al abrir los ojos, se vio a sí misma en forma de Campeona, en un valle floreado, lleno de arboles y flores. Ceres estaba de pie frente a ella, sólida, usando su casco y con sus abanicos abiertos en las manos.

William se vio usando su traje de Campeón en una iglesia antigua, pero lo tétrico era que estaba envuelta en la más tenebrosa obscuridad. Frente a él se hallaba un Vlad sólido, usando su casco y con su látigo en mano.

Aelita se sorprendió al verse en un claro junto a un bosque, a orillas de un lago, ella también transformada. Para aumentar su sorpresa, frente a ella se encontaban Nerea y Sarutobi, ambos sólidos y armados para la batalla.

Hiroki estaba en una fábrica abandonada, subido en su tabla de surf, flotando a un metro del suelo. Frente a él estaba Keoni, con sus filosas dagas listas para el combate.

Por último, Patrick se hallaba en un desierto, árido y seco, en su forma de Campeón. Frente suyo, se encontraba un sólido Ian, con sus guantes en posición para pelear. Cabía agregar que, aún con su enanismo, la complexión fuerte de Ian bastaba para poner nervioso a Patrick.

-Hora de la prueba-dijo cada antiguo guerrero en su respectiva área, antes de atacar a su sucedor, el cual apenas pudo repeler el ataque.

En el desierto, Patrick tenía un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Ian, quien a pesar ded ser dos cabezas más bajo que el menor demostraba ser muy fuerte, y sus guantes de metal le ayudaban enormemente.

Hiroki, montado en su tabla de surf, intentaba lastimar a Keoni con las quillas de su tabla, pero cada que se acercaba al Guerrero Peligroso Original, este lo bloquaba con sus dagas.

Aelita era la que más lo tenía difícil, pues además de bloquear los rayos de luz de Nerea, tenía que agacharse para bloquear la hoz de la kusarigama de Sarutobi.

William, en la iglesia, intentaba esquivar el látigo de Vlad, pero tenía que adaptare a ver a la obscuridad, la cual el hombre pálido usaba a su favor para atacar a su sucesor.

En el prado, Yumi y Ceres se batían a duelo, pues cuando una lanzaba uno de sus abanicos-búmerangs, inmediatamente se agachaba para esquivar los de la otra.

En la montaña tormentosa, Gori y Johnny chocaban varas, ambos dispuestos a derrotar al otro, aunque Gori estaba impresionado con el hecho de que, siendo tan joven, Johnny pudiera parar tan bien sus golpes.

En el valle congelado, Siria y Odd intentaban alcanzarse el uno al otro con sus garras, las cuales soltaban chispas azules cuando se entrechocaban entre si.

Finalmente, en el parámo volcánico, Ulrich y Cíd tenían un duelo con espadas, intentando derrotarse el uno al otro. Asi como Ulrich bloqueaba la espada de Cíd con su escudo, el Guerrero Tierra Original se protegía de los ataques del castaño con su propia espada.

-Eres realmente bueno, Ulrich-dijo Cíd con una sonrisa-pero necesitarás más que eso para vencerme a mí, y mucho más para vencer a Ooze-agregó, antes de lanzar otra estocada.

Finalmente los chicos, cada uno en su respectiva area, decidió tomar una ventaja mejor. Uno a uno, chaquearon los dedos, y su respectivo Cristal Animal apareció en su mano, antes de arrojarlo al aire.

-León, ruge-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Gorila, Sobrecárgalo-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Murciélago, ve por tu victima-.

-Delfin, hora de jugar-.

-Desgárralo, Tiburón-.

-Cangrejo Violinista, golpéalo-.

En menos de un minuto, cada chico se vio acompañado por su respectivo animal. El problema fue que la ventaja no les duró mucho, pues al chasquear los dedos, los Guerreros Antiguos se vieron acompañados cada uno de una versión en cuerpo de luz de cada animal. Mientras el combate entre los chicos y sus contrapartes antiguas continuaba, los animales de luz se encargaban de los verdaderos.

Tras mucho pelear, los Originales derribaron uno a uno a los chicos, mientras sus animales de luz derribaban a Leo y a los demás. Los Guerreros Actuales y sus animales se encontraban en el piso, intentando recuperar el aliento. En la zona volcánica, Cíd miró a Ulrich con una mirada crítica que le recordó a cuando pelearon contra Zen-Aku en los Cárpatos rumanos.

-Debes esforzarte más en vencerme, Ulrich-soltó el Guerrero Tierra de pronto-como el león es el rey de la selva, tú eres el líder del equipo, es tu responsabilidad ser fuerte para guiar e inspirar a tus compañeros-explicó, apuntando al castaño con su espada.

En respuesta, Ulrich se fue levantando lentamente, mientras Leo seguía su ejemplo. En sus respectivas áreas, Odd, Johnny, Yumi, William, Aelita, Hiroki y Patrick hacían lo mismo, seguidos por sus animales. Los Guerreros Originales sonrieron complacidos bajo sus cascos.

-Tienes razón, como líder del equipo, es mi deber ser cada día más fuerte-dijo Ulrich, mientras preparaba su espada-y si para pasar tu prueba tengo que vencerte, que así sea-dijo, alzando su espada-León, Flechas Infinitas-anunció, apuntando a Cíd con su espada.

-Tigre Blanco, Garra de Plata-dijo Odd en el valle congelado, mientras él y Tigra se lanzaban para atacar a Siria en equipo.

-Gorila, Golpe Relámpago-dijo Johnny en la montaña tormentosa, y Mowgli empezó a correr hacia Gori, acumulando electricidad.

-Pavo Real, Ciclón de Hojas-ordenó Yumi en el prado floreado, mientras el viento con hojas empezó a envolver a Gema, quien corría decidida hacia Ceres.

-Murciélago, Plasma Lunar-empezó William, en la oscuridad de la iglesia, mientras Umbra se veía envuelto en su esfera de energía sanguiolenta.

-Delfín, Pulso de agua-ordenó Aelita, y Aqua preparó su ataque acuático contra Nerea y Sarutobi.

-Tiburón, Golpe Meteorito-siguió Hiroki, haciendo que su voz hiciera eco en la soledad de la fábrica, y Sharky preparó su ataque.

-Cangrejo Violinista, Bombardero Huracán-terminó Patrick en el desierto, y Tanque se preparó para girar, levantando una gran cantidad de arena.

Uno a uno, los animales verdaderos fueron atacando a los Guerreros Antiguos, venciendo a los animales de luz en el proceso, y derrotando definitivamente a los Antiguos. Apenas los Guerreros Antiguos cayeron, los nueve lugares se vieron envueltos en una brillante luz. Cuando la luz se disolvió, los chicos se encontraron nuevamente en la Ermita, vistiendo otra vez sus trajes de entrenamiento. Habían pasado la prueba.

-Han pasado la prueba con honores-anunció Cíd con voz formal-merecen saber cómo vencer a Ivan Ooze-agregó. Los chicos se pusieron atentos.

-Para vencer a Ooze y a sus seguidores, es necesario de que alcancen la Forma Máxima, la Forma de Caballero Animal-explicó Siria.

-¿Una nueva forma?-preguntó Johnny anodadado. Gori asintió en respuesta.

-Para alcanzar la Forma de Caballero, necesitarán obtener los Amuletos Elementales-explicó Ceres.

-Pues será fácil, sólo será cosa de que nos digan en qué lugares del mundo se encuentran-dijo William emocionado.

-He ahí el problema, William, los amuletos se encuentran dispersos por las épocas temporales-explicó Vlad. William miró a Yumi. La asiática suspiró pesadamente.

-Significa que están dispersos por el tiempo-explicó la pelinegra.

-¿Pero cómo los obtendremos entonces?-preguntó Aelita angustiada.

-Ustedes podrán, lo sabemos-fue todo lo que Nerea respondió.

-Ya no necesistan nuestra ayuda, asi que es hora de que nosotros partamos-dijo Siria, mientras ella y los demás empezaban a desvanecerse.

-No lo olviden, Ooze es extremadamente poderoso, asi que para vencerlo deben serlo aún más-dijo Ian, dirigiendose a Patrick

-No lo olvidaremos, Ian, tampoco lo valientes que fueron al enfrentarlo para salvar Animaria-contestó el francés.

-El también será astuto y tramposo, asi que también necesitarán valor-mencionó Keoni a Hiroki.

-Puedes apostarlo, a nosotros valor nos sobra, Keoni-contestó el japonés.

-Aelita, esta será su prueba más dificil, tendrás que ser fuerte-le dijo Nerea a su sucesora.

-Deben esforzarse en vencer a Ooze, haz que el sacrificio de Jeremie no sea en vano-secundó Sarutobi.

-Si, Nerea, seré tan fuerte como sea necesario, y Sarutobi, no tienes que preocuparte, haré que Ooze pague por la muerte de Jeremie-dijo la pelirrosa decidida. Ambos guerreros sonrieron orgullosos de ella.

-William, tu mismo lo dijiste tiempo atrás, el Poder de la Oscuridad te eligió por la voluntad que te permite usarlo sin que te corrompa, muestra que eres digno de ese poder-dijo Vlad.

-Tenlo por seguro, Vlad, mostraré nuestro valor-dijo el austriaco decidido.

-La belleza y la fuerza no siempre van separadas, una verdadera guerrera puede combinarla, nunca lo olvides, Yumi-dijo Ceres con una sonrisa.

-Nunca lo olvidaré, Ceres, por algo ostento el nombre de "Campeona Elegante"-dijo la japonesa, devolviendole la sonrisa.

-Que un niño tan joven me diera una gran pelea fue algo que me impresionó, sé que para ti y tus amigos será pan comido obtener los amuletos-declaró Gori con orgullo.

-Gracias, Gori, yo mismo me siento honrado de ser sucesor de un guerrero como tú-dijo Johnny sonriente.

-Sé que algun día serás un gran gobernante de Animaria, Artreyu… Odd, tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti-dijo Siria con calidez.

-Gracias, Siria-contestó Odd, mientras lágrimas de alegría le bajaban por las mejillas.

-No podría haber pedido mejor sucesor para mi, Ulrich, has demostrado ser digno-dijo Cíd con voz llena de orgullo.

-Gracias, Cíd-dijo el alemán agradecido, sin esperarse lo que vino a continuación: a diferencia de sus compañeros, su predecesor alzó la mano y la depositó en su hombro.

-Y en nombre de la Familia Real de Animaria, te doy mi bendición para que estes con Artreyu, sé que serás un consorte apropiado para él-agregó, haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos. Poco a poco, los Guerreros Antiguos fueron haciendose más y más etéreos.

-El Amuleto de la Tierra, se encuentra en la Época de los Lagartos-dijo Ian, antes de desaparecer.

-El Amuleto del Acero, lo encontrarán cuando los ladrones gobernaban el mar-siguió Keoni, desvaneciendose.

-El amuleto del Agua se encuentra con el Primer Emperador-siguió Nerea.

-El Amuleto de la Oscuridad está escondido cuando las sabias fueron juzgadas-prosiguió Vlad, mientras desaparecía.

-El Amuleto de la Naturaleza se encuentra oculto con la mujer más bella de la historia-continuó Ceres, disolviendose en el aire.

-El Amuleto del Aire, lo encontrarán cuando los guerreros peleaban con honor-siguió Sarutobi.

-El Amuleto de la Luz se oculta donde guerreros luchaban por sus vidas en juegos mortales-continuó Gori.

-El Amuleto del Hielo se encuentra en la epoca en que los ladrones dominaban el desierto-prosiguió Siria, mientras se desvanecía.

-Y el Amuleto del Fuego está cuando la Ciudad de la Reina ardió en llamas-terminó Cíd-al obtener los amuletos, y obtengan el poder del Caballero Animal, podrán vencer a Ooze-agregó antes de desaparecer.

Una vez que los Guerreros Antiguos desaparecieron, Odd, ayudado por Johnny y Yumi, abrió las cortinas, y limpió la cera de las velas, ya derretidas, mientras él y los demás discutían.

-Y ¿qué harems ahora?-preguntó William.

-Creo que es obvio-dijo Ulrich, llamando la atención de sus compañeros-es hora de ponernos a investigar, tenemos nueve amuletos que encontrar-sentenció finalmente. Las reglas del juego acaban de cambiar nuevamente.

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ahora nuestros héroes saben cómo igualar la pelea, el problema es que Ooze ahora tiene un nuevo plan. Quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto, lo que ocurre es que sucedieron eventos fuera de mi control, ojalá lo entiendan. Recuerden comentarios, dudas, criticas todo es admitido.

anonimo: Si también me dio pena lo de Jeremie, más por Aelita, ke era su novia, y Patrick, su primo. Sobre tus preguntas:

Si, tendrán que buscar a alguien más para que sea el Campeón Cielo, pero el reemplazo de Jeremie vendrá un poco más adelante.

Sobre a donde llevó Ooze a Dulcea, pues naturalmente la llevó al Laboratorio para reagruparse con sus fuerzas.

espero esto aclare todas tus dudas

helena: ps en sí no murió, ya verás que te espera una agradable sorpresa

KmiKumicu: pues como ya viste, los chicos tienen una última esperanza de detener a Ooze y salvar a Dulcea, pero ahora si será dificil.

ikaros-san: trankila, Jeremie regresará, el es bien terco, ya lo dijo Aelita una vez XD

NinaYuriko: Sé a ké te refieres, también me dolió hacerle eso a Jeremie, pero trankila el regresará más adelante, y en cuanto a Dulcea, mientras Ivan la necesite no podrá hacerle daño. Ya verás como todo se resuelve.

animefigther123: i'm very grateful about your review i wait that you will still reading the fanfic.


	37. Viaje al Pasado

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 37: Viaje al Pasado

Era de mañana en el Kadic, y los chicos se encontraban comiendo en la cafeteria. Habían pasado apenas unos días desde que los chicos habían hecho la conexión con los Guerreros Antiguos, y Ulrich se encontraba meditando sobre sus palabras. Vlad les había dicho que los Amuletos Elementales se encontraban dispersos por el tiempo, y que al obtenerlos podrían adquirir la Forma de Caballero Animal. El problema era: ¿Cómo encontrarlos?

-¿Qué dijeron los Guerreros Antiguos sobre los amuletos?-preguntó Patrick, con la cara apoyada en la mesa del comedor

-Un montón de acertijos sobre donde podíamos encontrarlos-recordó Hiroki irónico.

-¿Y cómo sabremos en qué época empezar?-preguntó Aelita pensativa. Fue cuando a Odd se le prendió el foco.

-Aelita, a tu padre le gustaba mucho la historia, ¿no es asi?-preguntó el rubio interesado, a lo que Aelita contestó asintiendo con la cabeza-¿crees que aún tengamos en la Ermita sus viejos libros?-preguntó interesado. Aelita asintió otra vez, con una sonrisa: ya entendía que quería decir el rubio.

Sin más terminaron de comer y se levantaron camino a la Ermita, sin saber que habían sido escuchados de cerca por Sissi y sus amigos, acompañados de Hunter y Kiara. Cabía agregar que para los chicos representó un trago amargo que el par de animarios traidores se presentaran de un día para el otro en el Kadic, bajo los nombres de "Hunter Blake" y "Kiara Lombard", diciendose "estudiantes de intercambio".

-Con que, ¿buscan unos amuletos mágicos?-preguntó Sissi interesada.

-Creo que debemos irle con el chisme al jefe-dijo Herb, levantandose.

Volviendo con los chicos, recién habían llegado a la Ermita, donde se encontraron con Yumi y William, a quienes Hiroki les había hablado mientras dejaban Kadic.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?-preguntó el austriaco, mientras veía a sus amigos sacar los libros de historia de los estantes.

-Revisar los libros de historia para encontrar alguna referencia a lo que nos dijeron los Guerreros Antiguos-explicó Ulrich.

-¿Revisar más de 2000 años de historia? Oh, si, será un paseo en el campo-dijo William con sarcasmo.

-De hecho, la historia humana tiene más de un millón de años-le recordó Johnny, ganandose una mirada de enfado del austriaco.

Los chicos estuvieron revisando libro tras libro tras libro, empezando a sentirse frustrados por no encontrar nada, cuando pasó algo realmente extraño: de pronto Leo empezó a ponerse ansioso, mientras con el hocico señalaba un libro de historia universal. Movido por la curiosidad, Odd tomó el péndulo que su madre usaba para el ritual de radiestesia y lo puso a cierta distancia sobre el libro. De pronto, el libro se abrió con fuerza y con la misma fuerza empezó a hojearse con rápidez, deteniendose en una parte que hablaba de la Europa del siglo XVII.

-¿Qué es, Odd?-preguntó Aelita.

-Habla sobre el Gran Incendio de Londres, en 1666-empezó a decir el rubio, cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras-cuando la Ciudad de la Reina ardió en llamas-dijo en voz baja, antes de mirar al alemán-Ulrich, ¿En qué dijo Cíd que se encontraba el Amuleto del Fuego?-le preguntó

-Cuando la Ciudad de la Reina ardió en llamas-dijo el castaño, citando las palabras del guerrero.

-¿Y si con eso se refiere a que se encuentra en el 1666, cuando ocurrió lo del Gran Incendio de Londres?-sugirió Aelita.

-Entonces ya tenemos el dónde-dijo Hiroki emocionado.

-El problema aún es el cómo llegar-le recordó Johnny, desanimando a su amigo.

-¿Y si usamos los brazaletes? Ya saben, como cuando ibamos por un cristal-sugirió Yumi.

Ulrich, considerando la propuesta de la pelinegra, decidió hacer la prueba, alzando la mano en que tenía su brazalete.

-Londres, Inglaterra, año 1666-dijo en voz firme.

Ante la petición del alemán, se abrió un portal, pero este era diferente a los otros portales, pues brillaba con una extraña luz azul. Los chicos lo traspasaron, encontrandose en lo que parecía ser la ciudad inglesa, sólo que había algo…

-¿Dónde está el Big Ben?-preguntó Hiroki extrañado.

-Estamos en 1666, Hiroki, el Big Ben se construyó hasta el 1858-le recordó Aelita.

-Bien, hora de activar la ropa de civiles, ojalá estas cosas se ajusten a la época-dijo Ulrich, antes de presionar la gema de su brazalete.

Al salir del callejón donde habían aparecido, los chicos usaban ropa que facilmente les hacia verse como golfillos: Ulrich usaba una camisa blanca de manga larga algo sucia, pantalones que le llegaban a los tobillos, botines, chaleco rojo y una gorra ancha roja, Odd usaba un atuendo similar al de su novio, solo que sin el chaleco y el sombrero, y el pantalón era color azul ártico, Yumi usaba una blusa de manga larga, algo holgada, y un vestido de tirantes verde jade, con algunos remiendos con parches verde menta, y zapatos de broche del mismo color que su vestido; Aelita por su parte usaba un atuendo similar a Yumi, sólo que el vestido y los zapatos eran color azul, William usaba un traje parecido a Ulrich, pero sin el sombrero, además la camisa era gris, al igual que los botines, y el chaleco y el pantalón eran negros, Hiroki usaba una camisa de color gris acero de manga larga holgada, dejando al descubierto su pecho, pantalones gris marengo, con algunos parches gris acero, y botas del mismo color, Johnny no traía camisa, sólo un pantalón de tirantes amarillo con parches cafés, los tirantes los traía como el Chavo del Ocho, y traía botas cafés, y Patrick traía un atuendo casi identico al de William, sólo que el pantalón y el chaleco eran morados. Todos notaron que sus brazaletes habían vuelto a se como eran antes de los trajes de Campeón Animal. Para acabar, todos lucían medio desaliñados, como chicos de la calle.

-Uff, al menos en esta época no traigo ropa de mujer-celebró Odd, haciendo reír a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Sissi, Hunter, Kiara y compañía recién llegaban, y Ooze, Transom y Mullion los esperaban.

-Amo, le traemos increibles noticias-anunció Kiara.

-Resulta que los Guerreros contactaron con los Guerreros Animales Originales, y estos les hablaron de unos amuletos mágicos-relató Hunter.

-¿Los Amuletos Elementales?-preguntó el ser morfológico desconcertado-la Forma de Caballero… esos insufribles guerrero-dijo entre dientes, mostrando su rabia.

-¿Qué haremos, jefe?-preguntó Mullion.

-Sissi, Hunter, Kiara, ustedes tres y Mullion irán tras los guerreros para evitar que consigan el amuleto-decidió el hombre.

-Pero no sabemos a donde fueron-se quejó Sissi.

-Eso no será problema, Sissi-le contestó Ooze, antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. Un segundo después abrió un portal de luz morada-este portal los llevará a la Inglaterra de 1666, ahí sentí las energías elementales de los guerreros-informó.

-¿Y qué haremos Herb, Transom y yo, señor?-preguntó Nicolas.

-Tengo algo pensado-dijo Ivan con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Llevaremos a los Oozemen tras los guerreros, amo?-preguntó Hunter.

-No, tengo otra cosa en mente-dijo el villano antes de empezar a hacer unos extraños ruidos, como quien se prepara para escupir, y en efecto el ser morfológico escupió una pequeña flema morada, que cayó a varios metros lejos.

-Wow, buen escupitajo-le dijo Nicolas asombrado a Herb, quien concordó con su amigo.

Ooze, por su parte, empezó a reír divertido mientras él y sus secuaces veían, los esbirros atónitos, lo que pasaba a continuación: la flema empezó a expandirse, como una especie de masa, y a hacerse más y más grande, mientras unaas desagradables burbujas, que fueron inflandose más y más, y cuando la gran masa de flema alcanzó un tamaño considerable, se dividió y transformó en un grupo de humanoides parte pajarracos, con plumajes negros cubriendo sus cuerpos, horribles caras verdes de pajarraco, con ojos amarillos en fondo negro, picos cortos y curvos, garras de piel verde en los brazos y en los pies, provistas de garras negras, y armaduras moradas. Una vez listos, los pajarracos empezaron a chillar como lo que eran. Ivan rió complacido, mientras sus esbirros veían sorprendidos a los nuevos soldados.

-Ahora, mis guerreros Tengu, acompañarán a los generales Mullion, Sissi, Hunter y Kiara a la Inglaterra medieval, buscarán a los Guerreros Animales, y los harán ¡COMIDA PARA PÁJAROS!-gritó, y los Tengu empezaron a chillar emocionados, antes de echar vuelo y cruzar volando el portal, seguidos de los cuatro villanos.

Una vez atravesaron el portal, el hombre y los tres adolescentes se encontraron no sólo en un callejón de la antigua ciudad, sino que vestidos acorde a la época: Mullion usaba una mugrosa camisa, pantalones holgados, una gabardina color ónix y botas sin cintas, Sissi usaba una camisa holgada, y un vestido color fucsia neón, algo desarreglado, Kiara usaba un vestido color verde menta, con varios remiedos y parches, y traía el pelo suelo, Hunter usaba una camisa blanca mugrosa, un saco carmín, pantalones cafés y botas carmín. Los Tengu rodeaban a los villanos.

-¿Qué onda con esta ropa?-preguntó Sissi extrañada.

-Si usaramos nuestra ropa normal seguro llamaríamos la atención-explicó Kiara.

-Si ya dejaron de hablar, ¡Tengu, busquen y aniquilen!-les ordenó Mullion a los pajarracos, quienes alzaron vuelo, dispuestos a cumplir la orden.

Mientras tanto, los chicos se enontraban buscando el Amuleto de Fuego… el único problema era que al no saber por donde empezar, estaban básicamente varados.

-¿Por qué los brazaletes no funcionan?-preguntó Hiroki, intentando hacer funcionar la gema del suyo.

-Tal vez no funcionan porque los amuletos no son de la misma naturaleza que los cristales-sugirió Aelita.

-Pero entonces ¿Cómo los encontraremos?-preguntó Johnny preocupado.

En eso repararon en que Leo se comportaba de manera rara, pues se movía realmente ansioso. Fue cuando recordaron que ya lo habían visto actuar así, a él y a varios de los animales: así solían ponerse cuando buscaban un cristal, más precisamente cuando buscaban un cristal de su grupo. Fue cuando los chicos entendieron que pasaba: Leo, por ser de elemento fuego, había sentido la prescencia del Amuleto del Fuego, y precisamente los guiaba hacia allá. Siguieron al pequeño león hacia la zona comercial, más precisamente a una panadería abandonada.

-¿Seguro que es aquí, Leo?-le preguntó Ulrich a su animal, quien asintió con un gruñido.

-Sólo hay que encontrar la forma de entrar-dijo William. Un segundo después, oyeron cristales rompiendose, y al voltear vieron a Hiroki rompiendo una de las ventanas.

-¿Qué? Dijeron que había que entrar-se defendió el menor ante las miradas de sus amigos.

Pero antes de poder entrar al establecimiento, oyeron unos horribles graznidos, y al alzar la vista se encontraron con los horribles pajarracos, los Tengu. Al ver a los soldados ave, todos los civiles que pasaban por ahí corrieron despavoridos, todos gritando espantados.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-preguntó Aelita preocupada.

-No sé, pero algo me dice que Ooze las envió-dijo Patrick, preparandose para pelear.

-Ding-ding-ding, tenemos un ganador-dijo la voz de Mullion, sorprendiendo a los chicos, y al mirar por un callejón lo vieron a él y a Hunter, Sissi y Kiara salir por un callejón-queremos presentarles a los Tengu-agregó, señalando a las aves.

-Hola, Ulrich querido-dijo Sissi, guiñandole un ojo al castaño, haciendo enojar a Odd.

-¿Cómo estás, principito?-le dijo Hunter a Odd, con tono seductor, haciendo a Ulrich echar humo por las orejas.

-Si ustedes dos, par de hormonales ya dejaron de babear, podemos concentrarnos a lo que vinimos-dijo Mullion severo-Tengu, ataquen-ordenó, y los soldados volaron a cumplir con la misión.

Inmediatamente, los chicos se prepararon para pelear, regresaron a los animales a sus formas de cristal y se pusieron en posición.

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, siendo cubiertos por sus luces de colores-Campeones Animales, unidos-anunciaron todos una vez transformados.

Una vez transformados, los chicos se dispusieron a pelear contra los Tengu, quienes a pesar de ser más y ser realmente rudos, eran apenas más listos que los Pirañatrones o que los Oozemen, pues a los chicos no se les complicaba mucho engañarlos, lo que les facilitaba vencerlos. Aparte a la pelea, Mullion y los tres adolescentes miraron frustrados como los Tengu eran vencidos por los chicos. Finalmente, Mullion sacó su cristal.

-Espíritu del Dragón de Komodo-dijo, mientas la luz ónix lo cubría, antes de transformarlo por completo. Los tres chicos siguieron su ejemplo y sacaron sus cristales.

-Espíritu del Camaleón-.

-Espíritu del Tigre de Bengala-.

-Espíritu del Quetzal-.

-Guerreros malignos, al ataque-anunciaron los tres villanos, antes de lanzarse a pelear contra los guerreros buenos.

Mientras tanto, los chicos vencían al último de los Tengu, antes de que todo el grupo se disolviera en pequeñas explosiones de plumas, cuando recibieron un potente disparo láser, y al alzar la vista vieron que los cuatro villanos ya estaban listos y con sus animales, y que precisamente de los ojos de Camille salía un humo color fucsia. Los villarons rieron al ver las miradas de enojo de los chicos, antes de que estos sacaran sus respectivos cristales y los lanzaran al aire.

-León, ruge-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Desgárralos, Tiburón-.

-Sobrecárgalos, Gorila-.

-Cangrejo Violinista, golpéalos-.

En un minuto, Leo y los demás se encontraban presentes y listos para pelear, y se lanzaron contra Komodo y los demás animales artificiales. El problema era que, igual que la última vez, los animales de los villanos eran demasiado fuertes, muestra del gran poder que Ooze les había dado. Finalmente, Mullion decidió poner fin al combate.

-Dragón de Komodo, Fuego Infernal-ordenó Mullion, y el enorme dragón lanzó su poderosa ráfaga de fuego negro.

El Fuego Infernal de Komodo arrasó tanto a los animales como a los chicos, quienes acabaron en el suelo. Ulrich, quien se levantaba con pesadez, miró fúrico a los cuatro delincuentes. Inmediatamente, empezó a sentir un fuerte calor, y al buscar la fuente su mirada se fijó en la panadería, de la cual de pronto surgió una luz cegadora, llegando a romper la puerta y las ventanas. Cuando la luz se disipó, por la puerta de la panaderia apareció el amuleto: una pequeña espiral de piedra roja, que tenía tres pequeños picos ondulantes, dándole la forma de una lengua de fuego. A su paso, pequeñas llamas surgían en el interior de la panaderia y en el marco de la puerta. Al ver el amuleto, tanto los guerreros como los villanos quedaron sorprendidos.

-No se queden ahí, vayan por el amuleto-les gritó Mullion a Sissi y a los demás apenas se espabiló, y los tres chicos corrieron a obedecer, pero cuando se lanzaron a tomar el amuleto, este salió disparado hacia Ulrich, haciendo que los villanos se dieran de cara contra el piso.

Ulrich vio sorprendido como el amuleto se ponía justo frente a su cara, pero al entender el "mensaje" tomó el amuleto en su mano, y de inmediato se vio envuelto en una brillante luz roja.

-Es hora de ver que puedo hacer: Espíritu del León, Evolución Máxima-dijo en voz alta, mientras la luz se hacía más fuerte. Cuando la luz se disipó, Ulrich usaba un nuevo traje: Una cota de malla metálica, que dejaba descubierta la cabeza, bajo una armadura de metal rojo con detalles dorados, una capa blanca con bordes rojos y dorados, y ahora en vez de casco lucía una corona de oro digna de un rey. Su espada ahora era más ancha y más larga, de hecho era tan larga como el propio Ulrich, lo que hizo que los villanos se preocuparan al ver que el castaño la sujetaba facilmente con una sola mano, y su escudo traía en bajo relieve la imagen de la cabeza rugiente de un león, rodeada de la un rinoceronte, un carnero, un elefente, un tigre, un halcón y un tiburón, cada una mirando a un lado diferente, mientras que la del león miraba al frente. Pero lo más sorprendente fue el cambio que sufrió Leo, pues al león le había surgido la cabeza de una cabra junto a la de león, su cola ahora era como de serpiente, y le habían nacido un par de alas como de dragón. Como evolución final, Leo se había convertido en una quimera-Caballero Tierra, listo-anunció Ulrich.

Cabía agregar que tanto los demás guerreros tanto los guerreros malignos quedaron sorprendidos por la nueva forma de Ulrich, pero el más sorprendido fue cierto rubio italiano.

-No puede ser, la imagen del escudo de Ulrich, es el emblema de la Familia Real de Animaria-dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-Gran cosa, mocoso, evolucionaste ¿y qué?, te venceremos con facilidad-dijo Mullion por lo bajo, antes de mirar a Hunter, quien asintió, sacando sus cuchillos. Tras ellos, Rex y Komodo también se alistaron.

-Es hora de mostrar nuestra habilidad, Leo-dijo Ulrich, alistandose para el combate.

Para sorpresa de Mullion y Hunter, Ulrich ahora era mucho mejor que antes, pues al tiempo que bloqueaba sus ataques con su escudo, lanzaba fuertes embestidas con su espada, la cual se les hacía muy dificil esquivar. Mientras tanto, Leo apaleaba a Komodo y a Rex, pues la quimera además de atacar con dientes y garras, azotaba al dragón con su cola de serpiente al tiempo que golpeaba al hombre tigre con sus alas. Molesto, Mullion se giró hacia Sissi y Kiara.

-No se queden ahí paradas, muevanse-les ordenó fúrico a las dos chicas, quienes se lanzaron al combate, seguidas de sus animales.

-Creo que es hora de mostrarles que cometieron un error, Leo-dijo Ulrich con una sonrisa de medio lado, antes de apuntar a los cuatro animales con su espada-León, Corona de Fuego-ordenó.

Con un fuerte rugido, Leo alistó su nuevo ataque: dos halos de fuego se formaron encima de las dos cabezas de la quimera, mientras dos esferas de fuego se formaban en sus bocas, de inmediato ambos dispararon dos fuertes cañones de fuego, que a medio camino se fusionaron en una fuerte ráfaga de fuego, que impactó a los cuatro animales, dejándolos en el suelo, Mullion rugió con rabia al ver lo que pasó.

-Y las malas noticias aumentan para ustedes-dijo Ulrich, antes de chasquear los dedos. De inmediato, los Cristales del Elefante y el Carnero aparecieron en el cielo en halos de luz, que Ulrich atrapó en medio vuelo, antes de lanzarlos al aire-Elefante, embístelos; Carnero, ataca con toda tu fuerza-dijo el castaño, invocando a Stampy y a Rambo, quienes aún con la evolución seguían luciendo iguales-hora de probar los nuevos ataques: Elefante, Fuego Azul; Carnero, Nitrocarga-ordenó, y ambos animales corrieron a cumplir la orden.

El primero en atacar fue Stampy, quien entre sus colmillos empezó a formar una esfera de fuego azul, y cuando esta se hizo lo bastante grande dio un fuerte barritido, lanzandola contra Rex y Komodo; Rambo por su parte, empezó a correr hacia Camille y Jade, a media carrera se vio envuelto en una onda de fuego, causandoles gran daño a las dos animales al impactar. Los cuatro villanos rabiaron al ver a sus animales caer.

-Demonios-dijo Mullion furioso.

-Y lo mejor aún está por llegar-dijo Ulrich, mientras sus animales empezaban a brillar con una luz color rojo-ahora conocerán el Máximo Poder del Fuego: Tormenta de Fuego-anunció, lanzando su Ataque Final.

Leo, Stampy y Rambo se vieron envueltos cada uno en un aura de fuego ardiente, que un segundo después lanzaron contra Komodo y los demás, carbonizandolos y regresandolos a su forma de cristal, y regresando a sus humanos a la normalidad. Mullion rugió de rabia al ver que otra vez habían perdido.

-No crean que se han salvado, los acabaremos-prometió furioso, antes de que con su reloj abriera un portal, que inmediatamente el y los demás cruzaron.

Una vez vencidos los villanos, Ulrich invocó las llamas rojas que lo envolvieron, y cuando estas se disolvieron, volviendo a usar su traje de golfo. Los chicos corrieron a su lado para felicitarlo.

-Es genial, Ulrich, ya tienes tu amuleto-dijo Odd orgulloso.

-Con eso ya es uno el que tiene el Poder de Caballero-dijo Yumi orgullosa.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos, aún tenemos ocho amuletos que obtener-dijo Ulrich, antes de alzar la mano en que tenía su brazalete-París, Francia, siglo XXI-dijo, abriendo el portal, que los chicos cruzaron para volver a casa, sin reparar que aún ardían las llamas que había iniciado el Amuleto de Fuego en la panadería…

Mientras tanto, en el Laboratorio, Mullion y compañía se alistaban para ser castigados por Ooze, quien se mostraba feliz porque hubieran permitido que Ulrich se hiciera con el Amuleto Elemental. Mullion se aclaró la garganta.

-Señor…-empezó, pero Ooze lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé, Ulrich Stern se hizo con el Amuleto de Fuego y ahora es un Caballero Animal-dijo en voz baja, haciendo preocupar a sus seguidores-sin embargo, gracias a la distracción que proporcionaron, Transom y Herb pudieron terminar el rastreador-agregó, fijando su mirada en la máquina que la pelirroja y el pelinegro estaban terminando, mientras el pelirrojo recibía una descarga al tratar de conectar un cable a la parte de atrás (N/a: no resistí hacer eso xD).

-¿Significa que no seremos castigados?-preguntó Hunter esperanzado.

-¿Cuándo dije eso?-preguntó Ooze, mientras una corriente de electricidad se acumulaba en su mano. Sissi, Hunter y Kiara tragaron saliva, mientras Mullion solo se puso tenso. Esto no terminaría bien.

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Los chicos ya empezaron la busqueda de los amuletos para adquirir la forma de Caballero, ahora estarán más cerca de vencer a Ooze. Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, es ke por las clases apenas tendré tiempo para subir. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

helena: ps tu pregunta ya se resolvio, pues ellos pueden usar los brazaletes para abrir portales por el tiempo, sólo deben decir lugar y época.

anonimo: y no has visto las apariencias tan geniales ke irán adkiriendo.

ikaros-san: pediste conti y t traje conti, ojala te guste.

CodeYumiyUlrich: agradezco que respetes mis gustos, y ojalá sigas el fic, agradeceria enormemente tu apoyo, sugerencias y criticas.

Morcergo: si, tienes razón, y de paso quiero decir que me alegra recibir comentarios tuyos de nuevo.

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic.


	38. Fénix de la Naturaleza

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 38: Fénix de la Naturaleza

Una tarde cómo cualquier otra en París, y los chicos la aprovechaban como siempre, buscando el siguiente de los amuletos. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habían descubierto el Amuleto del Fuego, el cual ahora Ulrich llevaba en un colgante en el cuello, y aún no habían encontrado la localización del siguiente.

-Dios, ¿Por qué los Guerreros Originales no fueron más claros sobre donde se encuentran loss amuletos?-preguntó Hiroki hastiando, mientras se acostaba en el piso, con el libro de historia q ue leía cubriendole el rostro.

-¿Alguna suerte con el péndulo, Odd?-preguntó Yumi al rubio.

-Nada, lo he intentado con diez libros diferentes, y simplemente no encuentro ninguna referencia que nos guíe al siguiente amuleto-dijo el rubio medio frustrado. Resignado, Odd puso el péndulo sobre un libro, donde extrañamente empezó a brillar.

Movido por la curiosidad, el rubio tomó el péndulo nuevamente y lo alzó a pocos centímetros del libro, que se abrió con fuerza y se hojeó con la misma velocidad que antes, antes de parar en un capítulo dedicado al antiguo egipto. Sorprendida, Yumi tomó el libro y lo leyó en voz alta.

-"Cleopatra VII, más conocida como simplemente Cleopatra, última faraona de Egipto, hija de Ptolomeo XII Auletes y Cleopatra V Trifena, y llamada La Mujer más Bella de la Historia"-recitó la japonesa, sorprendiendose a si misma y a sus amigos.

-Ahora esta cosa si está siendo especifica-dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa, antes de alzar el brazo-Egipto de Cleopatra-dijo con una sonrisa, abriendo el portal azul. Pero antes de que el pudiera atravesarlo, Aelita lo detuvo.

-¿Escuchan eso?-preguntó la pelirrosa, haciendo que los chicos pusieran atención en el portal: de este se podían escuchar voces y otros sonidos.

-¿Esas son voces?-preguntó Johnny.

-Eso seguro significa que el portal desemboca en algún lugar concurrido-dedujo Ulrich.

-Entonces hay una cosa que hacer-dijo Patrick, antes de presionar la gema de su brazalete, seguido de los demás.

Tras un resplandor de sus respectivos colores, los chicos usaban trajes típicos del Antiguo Egipto: Ulrich usaba un shenti blanco con bordes rojos, y un brazalete de metal con un granate engarzado en el brazo izquierdo; Odd utilizaba una túnica blanca con un diseño en azul ártico en los bajos; Yumi usaba una túnica blanca, y su diseño en los bajos eran de color verde jade, además de tener un brazalete con una piedra de jade en la muñeca derecha; William usaba un shenti con los bordes de color negro, y un collar con pedreria negra; Aelita usaba una túnica blanca con diseños en los bajos de color azul, ella usaba un collar hecho a partir de lapisazuli; Hiroki por su parte usaba un shenti con bordes gris acero, y un collar con unos pequeños colmillos tallados en marfil; Johnny por su parte usaba uno con bordes amarillos, y una banda de oro muy fina en su brazo izquierdo; Patrick usana un shenti con los bordes morados, y un collar de amatistas. Para finalizar, todos usaban sandalias cafés y brazaletes de oro con sus respectivas gemas y tenían los ojos delineados con kohl de su respectivo color. En el caso de Ulrich, el llevaba el Amuleto del Fuego colgando de su cuello en un sencillo collar de cuerda.

-Genial, esto servirá para aparecer sin ser notados-dijo Aelita maravillada.

-Bien, equipo, tenemos un amuleto que recuperar-anunció Ulrich, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de los demás, antes de cruzar el portal.

Lo que los chicos no sabían era que mientras ellos abrían el portal, en el Laboratorio, Ooze buscaba la forma de encontrar primero los Amuletos Elementales, cuando sintió las energías elementales de los chicos abrir un portal. Torció la boca en una mueca aterradora, pues no permitiría que los Guerreros se le adelantaran. Chasqueó los dedos, generando una corta descarga eléctrica, y llamó a Transom, pues la pelirroja tenía trabajo que hacer.

Lo que había hecho el ser morfológico fue alterar el portal, lo que hizo que cuando los chicos apenas lo cruzaron, salieron disparados, cayendo de pompas en el suelo, mientras que Hiroki y Johnny fueron lanzados aún más lejos, en dirección a unas palmeras. Los chicos se levantaron lentamente y se sacudieron la arena.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Patrick desorientado.

-Algo debió sucederle al portal, lo que hizo que básicamente nos escupiera-explicó Odd, mientras se sobaba el trasero. Fue cuando Yumi notó la ausencia de los dos menores.

-¿A dónde se fueron Hiroki y Johnny?-preguntó la japonesa preocupada.

Mientras tanto, los dos niños habían quedado colgados de cabeza en la palmera, pues sus sandalias se habían atorado en las hojas de la planta, por no decir que por estar de cabeza sus shenti se habían alzado.

-Que humillante-murmuró Hiroki indignado. Johnny giró sobre su eje, para ver algo que lo horrorizó.

-Hiroki… hay algo peor-dijo el pelirrojo espantado, haciendo que el japonés se girara también… sólo para ver que frente a ellos, en la base de la palmera, había un grupo de niñas, de entre 9 y 13 años, todas mirándolos con los ojos como platos y las bocas abiertas. Inmediatamente los dos niños, al comprender que miraban las niñas, gritaron horrorizados, mientras intentaban taparse, mientras las niñas se reían a mandíbula batiente.

Mientras tanto a un par de calles, en el interior de un callejón, Transom hacia su aparición, vestida con una túnica blanca con detalles color regalia en los bajos, sandlias cafés y un brazalete de oro en el antebrazo izquierdo, además de traer kohl color regalia en sus ojos. La verdad era que a la científica le preocupaba dejar su rastreador a manos de Herb, que a su parecer era peor que dejarlo descuidado, pero Ivan había sido claro al ordenarle impedir que los chicos recuperaran el Amuleto Elemental. Así que sin más, se alistó para pelear, llevando a Aracne en el hombro.

-Tengu, Pirañatrones-llamó, convocando a ambos grupos de soldados-busquen a los guerreros, pero como van-les ordenó, y ambos grupos fueron a cumplir la orden, los Tengu por el aire y los Pirañatrones por tierra.

Regresando con los chicos, Hiroki y Johnny recién habían regresado con los demás, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo de una preocupada Yumi. Cabía agregar que tanto el japonés como el francés estaban más rojos que un tomate maduro, y no dejaban de retorcerse con incomodidad.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-preguntó William extrañado.

-Te lo diré así: un grupo de niñas acaban de ver más de nosotros de lo que hubieramos querido-dijo el pelinegro, antes de soltar un quejido lastimero-quiero que me trague la tierra-dijo abochornado.

-A proposito, Hiroki, ¿siempre has tenido ese lunar en el… ?-empezó a preguntar Johnny, antes de ser interrumpido por el japonés.

-Callate-fue todo lo que el otro menor dijo.

-Bien, si ya dejaron de quejarse, tenemos… -empezó a decir Ulrich, cuando de pronto empezaron a oír gritos-¿ahora qué?-preguntó frustrado el alemán.

-Éllos-dijo Aelita, señalando a los Tengu y a los Pirañatrones, que se acercaban hacia ellos.

-Esas cosas jamás se rinden, ¿verdad?-preguntó William irónico, antes de que él y los demás se lanzaran a pelear con los soldados enemigos.

Inmediatamente, los ocho chicos se lanzaron a pelear contra los Pirañatrones y los Tengu, demostrando que ya empezaban a dominar mejor a los guerreros pajarraco, dándoles una paliza tanto a ellos como a los hombres pez, principalmente cuando veían a uno acercarse a los civiles que pululaban por la zona. En unos minutos, todos los Pirañatrones y los Tengu fueron vencidos, y se esfumaron en una explisión de agua y plumas respectivamente. Fue cuando algunos de los guardias empezaron a llegar.

-Ahí vienen los guardias-señaló Aelita.

-Será para felicitarnos por vencer a los malos-dijo Hiroki confiado, antes de verse a si mismo y a sus amigos rodeados por los guardias, todos apuntándoles con sus lanzas-OK, esto es o muy bueno o muy malo-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras una gotita le caía por la sien.

Inmediatamente, los ocho guerreros fueron llevados al palacio, sin saber que desde las sombras, Transom los seguía, dispuesta a llevarse el siguiente amuleto antes que ellos.

En Palacio, los Guerreros fueron llevados por los guardias a la sala del trono, donde se encontraban el Faraón, su esposa y sus dos hijos. Si bien el hijo menor tenía cuando mucho dos años y yacía en brazos de su madre, la hija mayor era de la edad de Ulrich, Odd, Aelita y Patrick, de piel oliva, cabello negro y ojos marrones, por no decir que era muy guapa. Cabía recalcar que, apenas los guerreros entraron, ella se le quedó mirando a Ulrich con ojos coquetos, lo que hizo que Odd la mirara con malos ojos al notarlo.

-Yo soy el Ptolomeo XII Auteles, Faraón de Egipto, ella es mi reina, Cleopatra V Trifena, y mis hijos, mi querida Cleopatra VII, y mi pequeño Ptolomeo XIII, ambos herederos a mi trono-se anunció el gobernante-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-inquirió.

-Mi nombre es Ulrich, su majestad, y mis amigos y yo vinimos de una tierra lejana a cumplir una misión-explicó el alemán al egipcio.

-Ulrich, tú y tus amigos pelearon fieramente para proteger a mis subditos, y el que más me impresionó fuiste tu-empezó a decir Ptolomeo XII, apenando al castaño-por eso, he decidido que eres el consorte perfecto para mi hija Cleopatra VII-anunció finalmente, descolocando a los ocho chicos, principalmente a Ulrich. Cleopatra, al oir la noticia de su padre, sólo le guiñó el ojo a Ulrich.

-Mi Faraón-empezó Ulrich-aunque me halaga que me quiera dar ese gran honor, debo decir que no lo merezco, pues mi corazón pertenece a otra persona-explicó, queriendo sonar lo más solemne posible.

-Por otro lado, yo estoy más que disponible-agregó Hiroki, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ganándose un zape por parte de Yumi.

-Tonterías, sé que tú serás un gran faraón-dijo el hombre, sordo a las explicaciones.

-Sé que juntos tendremos una larga descendencia-agregó Cleopatra, guiñándole un ojo a Ulrich, haciendolo sonrojar fuertemente al comprender sus palabras, mientras que Odd sólo mirar a la princesa con ojos asesinos. Fue cuando Aelita notó que el colgante que Cleopatra traía en el cuello: una piedra color verde jade, tallada en forma de flor de cinco pétalos. Cleopatra V, la reina, notó cómo la inglesa veía el colgante de su hija y sonrió.

-¿Te gusta la Flor del Desierto, Joven Guerrera? Fue un regalo de un rey persa por el nacimiento de Cleopatra-señaló la reina.

-Con mis respetos, mi señora, creo que es la Flor del Desierto lo que buscamos, pues entra en la descripción de la reliquia por la que nos enviaron-explicó Yumi, intentando sonar convincente. Tanto la princesa como sus padres se sorprendieron ante la revelación, pero entonces Cleopatra VII sonrió con malicia.

-Muy bien, entonces se las entregaré,-anunció la princesa, alertando a los chicos, quienes ya veían venir un "pero"-si el noble Ulrich acepta casarse conmigo-dijo finalmente, tomando a todos, en especial a Ulrich, por sorpresa.

Inmediatamente, las miradas del grupo se centraron en el alemán, quien sabía que tenía una dificil decisión por tomar: si rechazaba la oferta, tendrían que recurrir a la fuerza para obtener el amuleto, cosa a lo que no querían recurrir, pero por otro lado si aceptaba tendría que desposar a una chica que no amaba. Miró a sus amigos en busca de consejo, deteniéndose al ver a Odd, quien tenía los ojos cristalinos, y con un gran deje de tristeza en ellos.

Inmediatamente, se empezaron a oír los gritos de los sirvientes, y entrando por la puerta, o mejor dicho destruyéndola, llegó Transom, ya en su forma de guerrera, acompañada de una ya transformada Aracne. La mujer araña babeaba una sustancia tóxica de la boca, y a través de su loca cabellera miraba voraz a los guerreros. La pelirroja entró al recinto, y miró tanto a los guerreros como a la familia real con altanería.

-Muy bien, seré directa: quiero el Amuleto de la Naturaleza, y si son inteligentes me lo darán-dijo la mujer sin rodeos.

-Lo que tendrás será una golpiza, Transom-dijo Ulrich, mientras regresaba a Leo a su forma de cristal, seguido por el resto-Espíritu del León-empezó, mientras tanto el cristal en su mano como el amuleto en su cuello desprendían una luz roja.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Campeones Animales, unidos-anunciaron los campeones ya transformados.

-Caballero Tierra, listo-anunció Ulrich por su parte. Inmediatamente, los chicos sacaron sus cristales y los lanzaron al aire-León, ruge-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Hora de jugar, Delfín-.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas-.

-Desgárralas, Tiburón-.

-Sobrecárgalas, Gorila-.

-Cangrejo Violinista, golpéalas-.

En un instante, Leo y el resto se encontraba listo para pelear, mientras el Faraón y su familia veían atónitos al grupo de animales. Hiroki notó eso y les dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-Oigan, deben admitir que ustedes si tienen espacio aquí, normalmente tendríamos que salir para llamarlos-dijo con picardía.

Inmediatamente, mientras la quimera y los demás animales combatían a la mujer araña, los chicos se lanzaron a pelear contra Transom, cada uno haciendo uso de su respectiva arma mientras la Guerrera Araña usaba su brazalete. No había que decir que obviamente el que peleaba con mayor ferocidad era Odd, quien intentaba alcanzar a la científica con sus garras, mientras con las mismas bloqueaba sus ataques con láser.

-Hoy no estoy del mejor humor, Transom, asi que no fue muy brillante de tu parte venir aquí-dijo el italiano enfadado, acompañando cada palabra con un fuerte zarpazo, que la pelirroja esquivaba.

-Pues creo que tengo algo que cambiaría tu situación, Odd: Araña, Amenaza Tóxica-ordenó. Inmediatamente, Aracne se desembarazó de Leo y lanzó una bocanada de su humo tóxico contra el rubio, quien rápidamente cayó de rodillas, incapaz de respirar, mientras espumarrajos salían de su boca.

-¡ODD!-gritó Ulrich espantado al ver lo que Transom le había hecho a su novio, antes de sacar su espada y embestir con furia a la mujer, mientras esta esquivaba sus estocadas.

-Yumi, haz aparecer a Shika, que use su Bendición de la Naturaleza para sanar a Odd-rogó Aelita a su amiga. Yumi asintió con la cabeza y chasqueó los dedos, y de inmediato una estela de luz verde entró por la ventana y salió disparada a la mano de Yumi, quien la atrapó y la lanzó al aire.

-Ciervo, ayúdanos-dijo, invocando a Shika al combate-Ciervo, Bendición de la Naturaleza-ordenó, y el ciervo usó su ataque sanador en Odd, pero para desconcierto de todos no funcionó, el rubio seguía retorciéndose de dolor.

-No funcionó-dijo Hiroki angustiado. Todos veían angustiados al rubio, pues parecía que no iba a soportar mucho con el veneno en su sangre. Fue cuando a Aelita se le ocurrió algo. Rápidamente fijó su mirada en Cleopata VII.

-Princesa, necesitamos que le entregue a Yumi la Flor del Desierto-le rogó la pelirrosa.

-Ulrich aún no ha aceptado casarse conmigo, cuando diga que sí hablamos-dijo la chica rotundamente. Eso le colmó el plato a Yumi.

-Escucha, mocosa malcriada,-le empezó a decir furiosa, tomándola de la túnica-necesito el amuleto para salvar a Odd, a quien para que sepas Ulrich ama, porque de otra forma morirá-agregó. Los guardias intentaron separar a las dos chicas, pero los demás se interpusieron-además, ¿crees que Ulrich querría algo contigo luego de que, cuando pudiste salvar a la persona que ama, tu sólo le dejaste morir por un capricho?-le espetó.

Cleopatra se mordió el labio, considerando lo dicho por la japonesa, y finalmente se arrancó el amuleto del cuello y se lo entregó a Yumi. La pelinegra lo tomó y se giró hacia Transom, mientras una luz verde jade la envolvía.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real, Evolución Máxima-dijo firmemente, mientras la luz verde jade se incrementaba. Cuando se disolvió, ella usaba un nuevo traje: era un elegante vestido verde jade, con los hombros y el cuello descubierto, con un corte en la falda en la pierna derecha, que llegaba a medio muslo, y decorado con plumas de pavo real, llevaba zapatos sandalia de tacón alto, cuyas correas llegaban casi a la rodilla, guantes sin dedos verde claro que llegaban a medio antebrazo, un rebozo verde claro, el cabello ahora le llegaba hasta la espalda, y lo tenía elegantemente peinado, su antifaz era de un diseño más elegante que los otros, y sus abanicos eran más vistosos. Por su parte Gema, que se encontraba enfrentando a Aracne junto a los demás, se había convertido en una bellisima ave fénix de plumaje verde jade-Caballero Elegante, lista-anunció Yumi, mientras Gema piaba con fuerza.

-Yumi, te ves preciosa-dijo William, viendo a su novia entre feliz y embobado.

-Gracias, amor-agradeció la japonesa-ahora, a ver si funciona ahora: Ciervo, Curación Celestial-ordenó la pelinegra, y Shika lanzó su nuevo ataque: sus astas empezaron a brillar, y al bramar un viento plateado, que cubrió a Odd, y en pocos segundos el italiano, ya estaba recuperado, para alivio de los demás. Transom miró desdeñosa al grupo.

-Gran cosa, aún puedo repetir mi ataque: Araña, Amenaza…-empezó Transom, pero Yumi la interrumpió.

-Pavo Real, Planta Loca-ordenó la pelinegra, y Gema lanzó su nuevo ataque: la fénix empezó a brillar de color verde jade, y del suelo surgieron varias lianas, raíces y enredaderas de luz verde jade, que apresaron a Aracne y la derribaron, haciendo que Transom se enojara enormemente.

-No creas que te salvaste, niñita-dijo la mujer molesta, antes de mirar a su animal-Aracne, levantate-le ordenó, y la mujer araña se puso de pie trabajosamente.

-Es hora de traer refuerzos-dijo la pelinegra, chasqueando los dedos, y de inmediato un haz de luz ceil apareció, aterrizando en la mano de Yumi, la cual lo lanzó al aire- Cisne, muestra tu elegancia-dijo la chica, invocando a Bella-Cisne, Danza de Pétalos-ordeno, y Bella atacó.

De pronto, la cisne extendió las alas, y del piso empezó a surgir un remolino de pétalos de luz ceil, que pasó a rodear a Aracne, derribando a la mujer araña y haciendo rabiar a la pelirroja. Los chicos vieron emocionados el combate, mientras la princesa veía atónita.

-Es hora de terminar con esto-dijo la chica, mientras sus tres animales brillaban con una luz verde jade-contempla el Máximo Poder de la Naturaleza: Rayo Solar-sentenció la japonesa.

Las dos aves extendieron las alas, mientras el ciervo sacudió elegantemente su cabeza, inclinándola hacia atrás. Frente a ellos empezaron a juntarse particulas de luz, formando una bola, y al alcanzar un cierto tamaño, se disparó en forma de un poderoso rayo, que devolvió a Aracne a su forma de cristal y regresó a Transom a la normalidad. La pelinegra se puso a rezongar.

-No crean que esto es el fin, me vengaré un día de estos-dijo fúrica la mujer, antes de abrir un portal y escapar.

Una vez pasado el peligro, los chicos regresaron a la normalidad, y pasado un rato los ocho guerreros se encontraban ante el Faraón y su familia.

-Estamos en deuda con ustedes, Guerreros Animales, por habernos protegido a mí y a mi familia, aún cuando les habíamos faltado de tal forma el respeto, no saben cuan arrepentido me encuentro-dijo con sinceridad el gobernante.

-Nada que perdonar, su majestad, sólo cumplimos nuestro deber-empezó a decir Ulrich con una sonrisa, antes de poner cara de seria, y dirigir la mirada a Cleopatra-y princesa, respecto a nuestro trato..-empezó a decir, alertando a los chicos, principalmente a Odd. Pero no pudo terminar pues la princesa lo detuvo.

-Sé que vas a decir, y te diré que no hay problema, la Flor del Desierto es suya-dijo la princesa, sorprendiendo a todos-las palabras de la Caballero Elegante eran ciertos, fue injusto y grosero de mi parte querer aprovecharme de su misión por un capricho mío, si deseo ser gobernante, debo aprender qué es importante, y quiero empezar dándoles el amuleto-explicó la egipcia, conmoviendo a sus padres-además, después de ver cómo Ulrich defendió a Odd, sé que no sería capaz de separarlos-agregó, ganandose una mirada de gratitud de ambos jóvenes.

-Gracias, majestad-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

William abrió el portal, y uno a uno pasó el portal, siendo Ulrich, Odd y Yumi los últimos, dedicándoles miradas de agradecimiento a la princesa, quien les respondió con una tierna.

En el Laboratorio, Transom era castigada por Ooze, recibiendo una horrible serie de descargas mentales, que hacían sufrir a la cerebro. Finalmente, tras varios tortuosos minutos, Ooze detuvo el castigo.

-Agradece que aún te necesito, o sino te eliminaría-dijo el ser morfológico con desprecio, antes de retirarse de la habitación, dejando sola a la pelirroja, quien silenciosamente juró venganza contra los guerreros. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Con eso ya son dos los que son Caballeros, y ya pronto irán por el tercer amuleto. Recuerden comentarios, dudas, criticas todo es admitido.

anonimo: aunke no era precisamente cosa de risa lo de la evolución de Leo, ya que una quimera fue lo único que se me ocurrio, me alegra que te gustara.

Ahora, el motivo por el cual Ooze puede sentir las energías elementales de los chicos es porque el puede fácilmente "sentir" las señales de los cristales, no importa la epoca en que estén.

Ojalá esto aclare tu duda

supaherolena02: me alegro por ti, y tambn ojala te haya gustado el cap

ikaros-san: jaja si ya se, y lo peor (para Odd) es ke con el tiempo Hunter se hará más encimoso con el


	39. Juicio en Salem

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 39: Juicio en Salem

Salem, Massachusetts, año 1692, en la choza de una mujer vieja y solitaria, una piedra negra tallada en forma de luna en cuarto creciente se encontraba arriba de su chimenea, cuando de pronto la piedra empezó a destellar con una luz negra, que llamó la atención de una aldeana que pasaba por la casa, quien, aterrada, corrió a decirle al pastor(N/a: pastor de cura, no de los que cuidan ovejas).

Pangea, Era del Cretácico, y los chicos se encontraban como siempre, combatiendo a Sissi y sus secuaces, quienes intentaban arrebatarles el Amuleto de la Tierra. Y justamente se encontraban el trío de Kadic se encontraba combatiendo a Yumi y a Ulrich, con Odd y los demás como refuerzos. Patrick había ido a buscar el amuleto, el cual había tomado un Oviraptor, por lo que el castaño tuvo que ir a darle caza al reptil. Mientras los chicos combatían a Sissi, Herb y Nicolas, Leo se encargaba de Camille, Gema de Boomer y Tigra y los demás se encargaban de Ed. Finalmente, los tres villanos decidieron darse una ventaja.

-Camaleón, Mirada Mortal-ordenó Sissi.

-Babuino, Bombardeo Trueno-le siguió Herb.

-Hiena, Terremoto-terminó Nicolas.

Uno a uno, los tres animales malignos lanzaron sus ataques, a los cuales sólo Leo y Gema sobrevivieron por los pelos, mientras los demás eran regresados a sus formas de cristal, y los humanos regresaban a la normalidad, pasando a usar cada uno ropa de la epoca cavernaria: Odd traía un vestido de piel moteada color azul artico, que llegaba a medio muslo, y descubierto cuello, hombro derecho y con un tirante en el hombro izquierdo; Aelita usaba un atuendo similar, sólo que era de color azul, y el tirante lo traía en el hombro izquierdo, y además tenía una flor azul a modo de prendedor en el pelo; Hiroki usaba una falda de piel gris acero, y traía un colmillo colgado del cuello; Johnny sólo usaba una falda amarilla de piel moteada, y William utilizaba una de piel completamente negra, ademas de un collar de huesos y colmillos. Los tres villanos chocaron las manos felices.

-Cinco menos y faltan dos-dijo Nicolas confiado. Eso extrañó a Herb, quien empezo a contar en silencio con los dedos.

-Esperen, sin contar a Jeremie, que desapareció, sólo quedan ocho guerrero, y acabamos de vencer a cinco, dejando a Yumi, Ulrich y…-detuvo el conteo cuando se dio cuenta, junto a Sissi.

-¿Dónde está Patrick?-preguntaron ambos pelinegros al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Nicolas confundido.

-El primo de Jeremie, idiota-le dijo Herb.

La respuesta les llegó con un temblor, pues a lo lejos, algo envuelto en una nube de humo se acercaba a toda velocidad, y cuando llegó esta empezó a disolverse, mostrando que eran Patrick y Tanque, que venían a toda velocidad. Cabía agregar que Belpois tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lamento la demora, tenía que recoger ésto-dijo el castaño orgulloso, mostrando la piedra morada tallada en forma de montaña en su mano, antes de cerrarla-y ahora a probarla: Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista, Evolución Máxima-dijo emocionado, mientras una luz morada lo cubría. Cuando se disipó, Patrick usaba un nuevo traje: ahora no usaba camisa, y lucía un cuerpo increiblemente trabajado, pantalones bombachos morados, una capa color morado, botas de metal, y pesados guantes de metal. Tanque, por otro lado, se había convertido en un carcinos, un cangrejo gigante de enormes tenazas-Caballero Rudo, listo-anunció el francés una vez listo.

-Demonios, ya tiene el amuleto-dijo Sissi molesta.

-Y ya es Caballero Animal-secundó Herb.

-Y… y… y ya ustedes dijeron todo-dijo Nicolas.

-Y los problemas empeoran… para ustedes:-dijo Patrick con una sonrisa de medio lado-Cangrejo Violinista, Sable Terrestre-ordenó, y Tanque lanzó su nuevo ataque. Una de las tenazas del carcinos empezó a brillar con una luz color morado, y de la tenaza surgió una cuchilla de cristal morado, con la que Tanque lanzó una estocada contra Camille, derribándola.

-Camille-dijo la francesas, corriendo a ayudar a su animal. Herb y Nicolas intentaron ir, pero Patrick y Tanque los detuvieron a ellos y a sus animales.

-Para ustedes tengo esto-dijo, antes de chaquear los dedos. Unos haces de luz morado real y cyan se mostraron en el cielo, y Patrick los atrapó antes de lanzarlos al aire-Rinoceronte, embístelo; Armadillo, a rodar-dijo, invocando a Dil y a Rhino.

-Uh-oh-dijeron los dos malosos.

-Rinoceronte, Bullodozer; Armadillo, Flechas Púa-ordenó Patrick.

Dil se hizo bola y se vio cubirerto por un manto de metal morado, del cual surgieron varias púas, mientras Rhino lanzaba su ataque. El Bulldozer de Rino se parecía en parte a la Carga Titánica, pues consistía en correr mientras una corriente de energía lo envolvía, pero esta era más fuerte, y al embestir a Dil lo catapultó al aire, mientras la energía cyan lo envolvía. Ya a cierta distancia, el armadillo disparó varias púas de luz morado real hacía Boomer y Ed, derribando al kappa y al cancerbero, para enojo de los humanos.

-Es hora de poner fin al combate-dijo Patrick, mientras sus animales brillaban con una luz morada-ahora verán el Máximo Poder de la Tierra: Súper Nova-anunció, lanzando su Ataque Final: los tres animales rudos dieron un fuerte pisotón en la tierra, en el caso de Tanque lo que hizo fue golpearla con su tenaza, y del suelo surgió un volcán, que de inmediato entró en erupción.

Antes de que los villanos pudieran hacer algo, Camille, Boomer y Ed fueron aplastados por una enorme roca en llamas, lo que los regresó a los cristales. Los tres jóvenes simplemente recogieron sus cristales y huyeron con la cola entre las patas. Una vez vencidos los tres villanos, los tres Caballeros Animales regresaron a la normalidad: Ulrich usaba una falda de piel roja moteada, y un collar de dientes; Yumi usaba un vestido igual al de Odd y Aelita, sólo que el suyo era verde jade, y traía el pelo amarrado en una cola alta, con una flor como prendedor; y Patrick también usaba una falda de piel, solo que la suya era morada. Los demás se acercaron y felicitaron al ahora Caballero Rudo por su logro.

-Con esto ya son tres los que sómos Caballeros-dijo Yumi orgullosa.

-Será mejor que volvamos a nuestra época-dijo Aelita.

-Y mientras más rápido mejor-secundó Hiroki.

-¿Por qué la prisa, Hiroki?-preguntó Yumi.

-¿Lo olvidan? En casa ya es Halloween, y yo ya quiero ir a pedir dulces-explicó el japonés.

-Si, también está la fiesta de Halloween en Kadic-agregó Ulrich.

-Exacto, así que no se diga más-dijo el pelinegro, alzando el brazo, donde tenía el brazalete-París, Francia, siglo XXI-dijo, abriendo un portal que los llevó a su época.

Los chicos lo trasparason, y en un minuto se encontraron en la Ermita.

-Que bueno es estar…-empezó a decir Hiroki, cuando vieron que, en la mesa, el cuarzo empezaba a brillar-a punto de salir en otra misión-finalizó con una gotita en la sien. Tenía la sensación de que se perderían la fiesta.

Odd se acercó a la mesa, puso el péndulo sobre el libro y éste empezó a hojearse con rápidez, hasta detenerse en un cápitulo dedicado al siglo XVII.

-¿Cuál es nuestra época ahora, Odd?-preguntó William.

-Salem, Massachusetts, en el año 1692-contestó el príncipe animario.

-¿No fue ese el año en que se llevaron a cabo los juicios a las brujas?-preguntó Aelita.

-Cuando las sabias fueron juzgadas-recitó William, recordando las palabras de Vlad. Inmediatamente, el chico alzó la mano donde traía su guante con la gema-Salem, Massachusetts, año 1692-anunció, abriendo el portal.

Al atravesarlo, los chicos se encontraron en las afueras de un pueblo, desde donde divisaban a varios colonos, haciendo sus respectivos quehaceres. Antes de acercarse, los chicos activaron su ropa de civil, que se manifestó como ropa de colonos: los chicos usaban trajes de colonizadores varones, que consistían en sacos, pantalones y zapatos negros, y las camisas y medias que llevaban eran de sus respectivos colores; las chicas y Odd usaban vestidos negros, con delantales, chales y gorros también de sus respectivos colores. En el caso de Ulrich, Yumi y Patrick, cada uno llevaba su Amuleto Elemental en un dije colgando del cuello.

-¿Por qué a mí siempre me toca vestirme de niña?-lloriqueó Odd(N/a: fácil, xke yo kiero xD).

Una vez listos para infiltrarse, los chicos se dirigieron al pueblo, decididos a conseguir el Amuleto de la Oscuridad para que William pasara al nivel de Caballero Animal.

Mientras tanto, en el Laboratorio, Hunter se acercó a la celda de Dulcea. La reina de Animaria se encontraba meditando, aparentemente sin notar la presencia de su aspirante a yerno(N/a: no resistí ponerle así XD).

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Hunter?-dijo de pronto la rubia, sobresaltando al chico. Tras tranquilizarse, Hunter decidió hablar.

-Nada, sólo quería preguntarle algo-empezó a decir el rubio. Dulcea meditó lo que dijo.

-Te escucho-contestó finalmente la mujer.

-Verá, seguro ha notado que he intentado conquistar a su hijo y pues…-empezó a decir Hunter, cuando Dulcea lo interrumpió.

-Quieres que te diga cómo conquistar a Odd-concluyó la mujer, a lo que el animario asintió-sólo quiero saber algo, Hunter: ¿Qué ves en mi hijo?-preguntó, confundiendo al menor.

-Bueno, es bien parecido, tiene lindos ojos, bonita figura, realmente atractivo-dijo Hunter, empezando a imaginarse con Odd en situaciones no aptas para todo público (N/a: Este chico si que tiene una imaginación desbordada, no? XD) cuando Dulcea lo interrumpió.

-Entonces, ¿Debo entender que sólo te atrae el físico de Odd? ¿No te gusta porque es valiente, o por sus gustos?-preguntó retórica. Cuando Hunter iba a responder, sonó la voz de Transom en un altoparlante.

-_Hunter, el jefe quiere hablar contigo_-dijo la voz de la mujer. El rubio vio a la mujer antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse a la salida.

-Continuarémos cuando regrese-concluyó.

En pocos minutos el rubio ya se encontraba en la sala de mando, listo para recibir su siguiente misión. Vio que Ivan observaba con detenimiento uno de los monitores, en los que aparecian varios Pirañatrones, Oozemen y Tengu cavando y picando la tierra, mientras Mullion y Kiara en sus formas de guerreros los supervisaban.

-¿Quería verme, amo?-preguntó al ser morfológico, quien se giró para ver a su sirviente.

-Acabo de sentir una nueva presencia elemental en el año 1692, en Salem-informó el ser-ve allá y evita que los guerreros obtengan el siguiente amuleto-le ordenó.

-Si, amo-dijo el rubio, pero cuando iba a salir a su misión, Ooze lo detuvo.

-Oh, y Hunter, si fueras tan gentil de tomar una foto de una ejecución-pidió bizarramente el ser morfológico-tú y Kiara saben cuanto me molestó perderme esa época-agregó. Hunter dijo que sí con una reverencia y salió.

Volviendo con los chicos, se encontraban en el pueblo, buscando algun indicio sobre donde se podría encontrar el Amuleto de la Oscuridad, cuando oyeron a dos comadronas hablar.

-¿Supiste que la vieja Sorenson fue acusada de brujería?-preguntó una a la otra.

-No, ¿Por qué?-preguntó la otra sorprendida.

-Wilma Dareson vio un muy extraño resplandor surgir de su choza, y tan aterrador fue que la pobre fue a avisarle al pastor-explicó la primera.

-Ahora que lo pienso, yo podría jurar que la vi volando en escoba hace dos noches-dijo la segunda drámaticamente.

-Y yo estoy segura de que ella tuvo algo que ver con que mi vaca no dio leche en dos semanas-secundó la otra de igual forma.

Odd y las chicas no pudieron evitar hacer muecas de enfado. Era obvio que ese par de viejas sólo andaban de habladoras, pues andaban inventado cosas sobre la supuesta bruja para no quedarse fuera de la habladuría.

-Oigan, ¿y si el raro resplandor del que hablan es mi amuleto?-preguntó William.

-Entonces tenemos que ir a la casa de esa mujer para recuperarlo-sentenció Ulrich.

Los chicos empezaron a ponerse en camino a la casa de la vieja Sorenson, cuando notaron que las chicas y Odd se habían quedado justo donde estaban parados, sin mostrar algun signo de querer moverse.

-¿Esperan algo ustedes tres?-preguntó Patrick.

-Tenemos que ayudar a esa mujer-sentenció terminalmente la pelinegra.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Hiroki.

-No podemos dejar que la quemen por nuestra culpa-secundó Aelita.

-Ya oyeron a las chismosas esas, la están acusando de hechicería-recalcó Johnny.

-Sólo porque esa tal señora vio brillar el amuleto en su cabaña, no es más que un malentendido-replicó Odd.

-Está bien, las chicas, y Odd, irán a salvar a la anciana, y los chicos iremos por el amuleto-decidió Ulrich, frotándose las sienes.

Mientras los chicos iban a revisar la cabaña, las chicas y el italiano fueron a la plaza, donde encontraron una macabra sorpresas: amarrada en una hoguera, se encontraba una anciana de aproximadamente 70 años, siendo abucheada y atacada por los aldeanos, mientras algunos hombres añadían más leña a la hoguera aún sin encender. La mujer nisiquiera hablaba, sabía que de nada serviría. Inmediatamente, los tres guerreros corrieron hacia la plaza.

-¡Alto, detenganse!-gritó Odd, llamando la atención de la plaza-no permitiremos que ejecuten a esa anciana-dijo decidido, siendo apoyado silenciosamente por sus amigas.

Los aldeanos se miraron los unos a los otros, y un segundo después, Odd, Yumi y Aelita se encontraban atados junto a la anciana, cada uno en su propia hoguera.

-¿Soy la única a la que esto le pareció más fácil en su cabeza?-preguntó Aelita con ironía.

-De todas formas, aprecio el esfuerzo-replicó la anciana-a proposito, soy Mary Sorenson-agregó.

-Odd Della Robbia-dijo Odd.

-Yumi Ishiyama-secundó Yumi.

-Aelita Schaeffer-terció Aelita.

-Que nombres tan curiosos-dijo la señora Sorenson intrigada.

-No somos de por aquí-explicó Yumi.

Mientras las chicas y el italiano estaban a punto de acabar cocinados, los chicos se habían colado a la casa de la señora Sorenson, y tras rebuscar en los estantes, finalmente encontraron la piedra negra, la cual William tomó con emoción.

-Ya tengo mi amuleto, y ni tuvimos que pelear con los secuaces de Ooze-dijo el austriaco emocionado.

-Ahora vayamos por Odd y las chicas y vayamonos de aquí-declaró Johnny. Fue cuando oyeron a un par de de aldeanos pasar, y lo que les llamó la atención fue lo que dijeron.

-¿Supiste que tres jóvenes brujas intentaron salvar a la vieja Sorenson de ser quemada?-preguntó uno al otro.

-Si, gracias a Dios Todopoderoso que esas herejes tambien serán castigadas-declaró el otro. Los chicos oyeron entre sorprendidos y asustado lo dicho por los dos hombres.

-¿Acaso no podemos dejar solos a esos tres sin que se metan en líos?-preguntó Patrick.

-Tenemos que salvarlos-declaró Johnny.

Inmediatamente, los cinco chicos corrieron a salvar a sus amigos, sin saber que de un portal, Hunter aparecía en su forma de guerrero, listo para llevarse el Amuleto de la Oscuridad. Fue cuando el rubio escuchó un ruido venir de la plaza, y al ir a investigar vio algo que le heló la sangre: Odd, junto a sus dos amigas y la anciana, estaban a punto de ser cremados. Eso hizo que una gran furia invadiera al animario, quien sin perder tiempo sacó su cristal y lo arrojó al aire.

-Tigre de Bengala, hazlos trizas-gritó furioso, invocando a Rex, quien rugió furioso-Pirañatrones, Tengu, Oozemen-gritó el rubio, apareciendo a los tres grupos de soldados-acaben con esos aldeanos-ordenó fúrico.

Cuando los cinco guerreros llegaron, vieron a los tres tipos de soldados atacando a los aldeanos, liderados por el hombre tigre. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, antes de asentir y regresar a los animales a sus formas de cristal.

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-dijeron los dos niños y los dos castaños-Campeones Animales, unidos-anunciaron Johnny y Hiroki, una vez transformados.

-Caballeros Animales, unidos-anunciaron Patrick y Ulrich a su vez.

-Espíritu del Murciélago, Evolución Máxima-anunció el austriaco, mientras una luz negra lo envolvía. Al disiparse, William usaba su nuevo traje: su traje ahora consistía en una camisa blanca de holanes, un saco negro pegado a su cuerpo, unos pantalones negros igual de ajustados, botas negras y capa negra de cuello alto, y en los hombros llevaba un curioso adorno, que daba la alusión de que era sujetado por una enorme garra de metal(N/a: maso como el monstruo de Yu-Gi-Oh "Vampire Lord"). Su látigo se había trifurcado en la punta, por lo que ahora tenía tres puntas, cada una rematada en una punta de metal-Caballero Gótico, listo-anunció el chico (N/a: si yo también noté el nombre).

Una vez listos para el combate, los dos Campeones y los tres Caballeros corrieron a ayudar a sus amigos, sin notar que mientras ellos combatían a los Pirañatrones, Oozemen y a los Tengu, Hunter usaba sus cuchillos para cortar las amarras de Odd.

-Tranquilo, principito, te voy a sacar de aquí-dijo el mayor, mientras terminaba de cortar las amarras.

-¿Y nosotras qué?-preguntó Yumi indignada.

-Sus amigos seguro podrán salvarlas-dijo Hunter, antes de tomar a Odd de la mano-ahora tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo al menor, antes de intentar llevarselo, a pesar de las negativas del rubio.

-Ulrich, el pretendiente de Odd intenta llevarselo-le dijo Patrick a su amigo cuando vio lo que pasaba en la hoguera. Ulrich, al ver al animario intentando llevarse a su novio, se puso furioso.

-Yo me encargo de Rex, enano, tú ayuda a tu damisela-le dijo William, antes de lanzar su cristal al aire-Murciélago, vé por tu victima-anunció, invocando a Umbra, quien ahora era un vetala, una extraña combinación entre ser humano y murciélago.

El vetala se arrojó a pelear contra el hombre tigre, mientras el Caballero Tierra atacaba al chico rubio. Mientras los dos guerreros combatían, Odd corrió a socorrer a sus amigas y a la señora Sorenson, y mientras la mujer iba a buscar refugio, las chicas y el rubio fueron a socorrer a los chicos, cada uno regresando a su animal a su forma de cristal.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Campeones Animales, unidos-dijeron Odd y Aelita.

-Caballero Elegante, lista-dijo Yumi.

Volviendo al combate entre Ulrich y Hunter, ambos rivales no se daban cuartel, pues era palpable el deseo de vencerse el uno al otro, ya que cuando el alemán asestaba un golpe, el animario bloqueaba con sus cuchillos, y lo mismo pasaba cuando este intentaba atacar a su oponente con sus cuchillos, pues era bloqueado por el escudo o la espada de Ulrich. En la batalla entre los animales, Umbra atacaba con ferocidad a Rex, mientras el hombre tigre intentaba defenderse.

-Murciélago, Necro Eclipse-ordenó William, azotando su látigo contra el suelo. El vetala extendió sus alas y sus extremidades, siendo envuelta en una esfera de luz negra, que pasó de envolverla a depositarse en sus manos, y que el animal arrojó contra su oponente, derribandolo.

-Rex-gritó Hunter al ver a su animal en problemas, pero se vio impotente al verse atrapado en su pelea con Ulrich.

-Hora de pedir algo de ayuda-dijo William, antes de chasquear los dedos, haciendo aparecer los Cristales del Cuervo y el Lobo, que inmediatamente lanzó al aire-Domínalos, Cuervo; Lobo, aúlla en la noche-dijo, invocando a Poe y a Wolfgang a la batalla-Cuervo, Vórtex Oscuro-anunció el peliazul, y el cuervo lanzó su ataque.

Los ojos de Poe empezaron a brillar de rojo, abrió su pico, donde se empezó a acumular una gran cantidad de energía oscura, que lanzó contra Rex, impactando limpiamente sobre él.

-Ahora, Lobo, Sombra Nocturna-ordenó William.

Wolfgang, listo para la pelea, lanzó su nuevo ataque: Los ojos del lobo brillaron de un color rojo, y de su hocico lanzó una rayo de energía oscura que al igual que el Vórtex Oscuro golpeó de lleno a Rex. Hunter se vio imposibilitado de ayudar a su animal, y para su desgracia a los demás guerreros se les hacía fácil vencer a las tropas.

-Hora de terminar con esto-dijo William, mientras sus animales empezaban a brillar con un resplandor negro-ahora conocerás el Máximo Poder de la Oscuridad: Pulso Nocturno-anunció el austriaco, azotando su látigo con fuerza.

Los tres animales golpearon el suelo con alas y patas delanteras, y una especie de explosión de energía negra surgió del piso, expandiendose y arrasando a Rex, regresando al hombre tigre al cristal y a Hunter a la normalidad. Al ver que habían vencido a su animal, el rubio gruñó.

-No crean que estoy vencido, regresaré y los aniquilaré-dijo, antes de tomar su cristal y abrir un portal, escapando de ahí.

Apenas el chico se fue, los soldados restantes desaparecieron en un "splash", una explosión de plumas o simplemense te derretían, y una vez fuera de peligro los chicos regresaron a la normalidad. Fue cuando Aelita reparó en algo.

-¿Y la señora Sorenson?-preguntó preocupada.

-Aquí, hija-dijo la anciana, saliendo de su escondite-me han impresionado, ustedes son realmente especiales-dijo emocionada.

-Gracias-dijo Yumi, con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

-A ustedes, por arriesgarse para salvarme-dijo la mujer agradecida.

-Tenemos que irnos antes de que vuelvan los aldeanos-recordó Ulrich.

-Señora Sorenson, tiene que venir con nosotros-dijo Aelita apurada, tomando a la mujer de la mano.

-¿Están seguros?-preguntó la anciana sorprendida.

-No podemos dejarla aquí, estas personas aún creen que es una bruja-recordó Yumi.

-Y luego de la pelea seguro creerán que todos lo sómos-agregó Odd.

La anciana consideró la propuesta de los chicos, y finalmente aceptó. Rápidamente Patrick abrió un portal, y todos lo atravesaron, regresando a su hogar. La señora Sorenson se mostró sorprendida al ver la casa/jungla en la que se encontraba ahora.

-Las maravillas siguen y siguen-dijo sorprendida.

-Y aún queda una maravilla más-dijo Hiroki, con una sonrisa gatera en el rostro.

Pasado un rato, los guerreros y su nueva invitada se encontraban en la fiesta de Halloween en el Kadic. Quedaba mencionar que para ser su primera fiesta de Halloween, la señora Sorenson se desenvolvía perfectamente, con su muy irónico disfraz de bruja. Hiroki y Johnny, disfrazados respectivamente de vaquero y de Chuky, se devoraban todos los dulces de la mesa de bocadillos; Aelita, disfrazada de hada, charlaba animadamente con Patrick, vestido de luchador; Yumi, vestida de bruja sexy, bailaba con William, quien para risa de todos se había vestido de vampiro, así como lo hacían Ulrich y Odd, vestidos el alemán también de vampiro y el rubio de gato negro, siendo observados de lejos por unos muy molestos Sissi y Hunter, vestidos cada uno de ángel y cazador, mientras Kiara, Herb y Nicolas, vestidos cada quien de princesa, Darth Vader (N/a: versión maleta xD) y momia, también devoraban los dulces. Herb se acercó a Sissi y le ofreció bailar.

-Déjame sola, no tengo ganas de bailar-dijo la pelinegra cortante.

-Todos tenemos un ladu oscuro-dijo el pelinegro queriendo sonar gracioso, ganándose un golpe por parte de la francesa.

-Parece que alguien no se divierte-dijo Hiroki con burla al ver a Sissi.

-Una bruja que no se divierte en Halloween, ver para creer-secundó Odd, haciendo reír a todos, y la que más se oyó con fuerza fue la de Yumi, cuya risa casi se pareció a la de una bruja…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Dos pájaros de un tiro, ahora ya hay cuatro Caballeros en el equipo, sólo faltan cinco. Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, es ke por las clases apenas tendré tiempo para subir. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

helena: ps tu pregunta ya se resolvio, pues ellos pueden usar los brazaletes para abrir portales por el tiempo, sólo deben decir lugar y época.

anonimo: y no has visto las apariencias tan geniales ke irán adkiriendo. Y trankilo/a, no me ofendio tu comentario sobre la forma de quimera.

ikaros-san: jaja pues como adverti, saldra siendo un Sissi masculino xD

lautaroukesito39730: No sabes cuanto agradezco esas palabras, espero que enserio disfrutes mi fic, y de paso t digo que todo lo ke kieras decir, preguntas, criticas, es más ke bienvenido

juanantoniotarot: me alegra ke t guste el fic ojala siguas el fic, y sobre Escuadrón X lo continuaré apenas tenga inspiración, ojalá sea pronto.

NinaYuriko: Es cierto, fue un malo de su parte hacerle eso al grupo, pero al menos tuvo la madurez de comprender que Yumi tuvo razón.

KmiKumicu: me alegra ke t hayas puesto al dia con el fic, respecto al Amuleto del Viento, tendrás que esperar a ver como lo resuelven

dayro el uke: me alegra que sigas mi fic, ojalá sigas leyendolo, y no no habrá lemon, de haberlo clasificiaría el fic com M

anonimo(nombre sin especificar): no habrá lemon, lo siento.

Como siempre aprovecho para agradecer saludos, y darselos también a quienes siguen mi fic. Feliz Halloween y de paso feliz Día de Muertos.


	40. Animales del Caribe

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 40: Animales del Caribe

Mar del Caribe, año 1718, en una cueva, repleta de tesoros de oro, plata y joyas, en un montículo de éstos había un cofre repleto de joyas, en las cuales destacaba una espiral de piedra de color gris acero, tallada para darle la forma de un colmillo. La piedra empezó a emanar una luz gris acero, que iluminó toda la cueva.

Era de mañana en la residencia Ishiyama, y el señor Takeo Ishiyama revisaba el correo, con el resto de su familia alrededor, su esposa Akiko preparaba el desayuno, y sus hijos Yumi y Hiroki veían la televisión.

-Cuentas, cuentas, cuentas-repasaba el señor Ishiyama, cuando se fijó en algo-Akiko, tu revista de cocina-le dijo a su esposa, entregándole el paquete cuando se acercó-Yumi, tu revista de artes-dijo, entregándole a la pelinegra otra revista-¡¿revista Colegialas del Amor?-preguntó entre sorprendido y espantado, llamando la atención de su esposa e hija. Al oír eso, Hiroki se levantó como resorte y tomó la revista.

-Es mía, pero no es lo que parece, son colegialas del amor porque les gusta mucho estudiar y eso-dijo el menor nervioso, intentando sonar creíble.

-Ajá, mi pequeño CACHORRO-dijo el señor Ishiyama, haciendo un gran enfásis en la última palabra. Sin que él y su esposa se dieran cuenta, los brazaletes de sus hijos empezaron a brillar.

-Oye, papá, Hiroki y yo ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo de pronto Yumi, cuando notó el brillo de los brazaletes.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Takeo extrañado.

-Quedamos con nuestros amigos para ir al cine-explicó el menor.

Sin esperar a oír alguna protesta de su padre, los dos hermanos salieron de casa, en el caso de Hiroki sin olvidar su revista de "niñas estudiosas" y se dirigieron a la Ermita, donde los demás guerreros y la señora Sorenson los esperaban. La anciana del siglo XVII se había instalado muy comodamente en la Ermita, autoimponiendose la tarea de ser la que mantuviera la casa limpia mientras nos chicos estuvieran en el Kadic.

-¿A dónde irémos esta vez?-preguntó Yumi a la señora Sorenson.

-No sé, cariño, Odd apenas está terminando el ritual de radiestesia-explicó la anciana.

-De tal madre, tal hijo-dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa de ironía.

Los demás se encontraban reunidos alrededor del rubio, quien sostenía el péndudlo sobre el libro de historia, el cual no dejaba de hojearse sin cesar. Fue cuando William notó la presencia de su novia y su hermano, y en particular en la revista que Hiroki traía en la mano.

-¿Qué traes ahí, chaparro?-le preguntó al tiempo que le arrebataba la revista, antes de dar un silbido al leer el título-¿con que estás suscrito a esta revista?-preguntó burlón-¿cómo lo hiciste? yo lo intenté y no me la aceptaron-agregó.

-Cállate, Will-le dijo la japonesa molesta, mientras se ponía junto a Aaelita para observar cómo el péndulo oscilaba sobre el libro, hasta que finalmente el libro se detuvo en una parte que Odd no tardó en leer en voz alta.

-"Hasta inicios del siglo XVIII, era muy común que hubieran actos de piratería, de hecho esta parte de la historia se catalogó como "la Era de los Piratas""-leyó el rubio.

-"Cuando los ladrones gobernaban el mar"-citó Hiroki emocionado-¡entonces el siguiente amuleto es el mío!-agregó en un grito, antes de alzar el brazo-Mar del Caribe, Era de los Piratas-anunció, abriendo el portal, antes de arrastrar a sus amigos y hermana a través de el. La señora Sorenson, que naturalmente se había quedado en la casa, recogió la revista que Hiroki había dejado atrás y la hojeó, luego negó con la cabeza.

-Y pensar que en mis tiempos se consideraba indecente que las chicas enseñaran los tobillos-dijo la anciana.

Mientras con los chicos parecieron en un callejón, en lo que parecía ser un puerto marino. Apurados por Hiroki, él y los demás activaron las gemas de sus brazaletes y al salir, usaban trajes de acuerdo a la época: Ulrich usaba una camisa blanca abierta del pecho, un chaleco rojo, pantalones negros y botas rojas(N/a: hagan de cuenta que como Will Turner pero con algunas prendas en rojo); Patrick usaba una camisa blanca, un saco morado, pantalones negros y botas moradas, además de un sombrero negro con una pluma morada; Yumi usaba un vestido elegante color verde jade, que dejaba los hombros descubiertos, con algunos holanes y las mangas hasta medio antebrazo, y unos elegantes zapatos verde jade; Aelita usaba uno parecido, sólo que el suyo sólo traía el cuello y la clavícula descubiertos, y era color azul, Hiroki estaba vestido de forma parecida a Ulrich, sólo que el chaleco era gris acero, los pantalones cafés y usaba botines gris acero; Johnny usaba una mugrienta camisa de lino, pantalones cafés, botines amarillos y un sombrero de tres picos del mismo color; William usaba un atuendo similar al de Patrick, sólo que en el suyo lo único banco era la camisa, pues saco, pantalones, botas y sombrero eran completamente negros; y Odd usaba un vestido parecido al de Yumi, sólo que el suyo era azul ártico, e incluía una gargantilla con holanes, con un dije que representaba el Emblema Real de Animaria. El rubio se revolvía incomodo.

-Como si no bastara usar ropa de mujer, este corset me está matando-dijo quejumbroso poniendo sus manos en sus abdomen.

-Tranquilo, Odd, yo también traigo uno y Yumi también, no es tan malo-le calmó Aelita.

-Porque Yumi y tu puede que no respiren, Princesa-le replicó el rubio. Aelita le dio la razón, la verdad el corset también se le hacía incomodo.

-Si ya terminaron, tenemos un amuleto que encontrar-dijo Hiroki, apurando a los otros.

-Pareces muy emocionado, chaparro-le dijo William.

-Pues claro, es su amuleto el que sigue-señaló Johnny.

Lamentablemente, tras varias horas de buscar, los chicos no encontraron nada, pues Sharky parecía no dar señal de sentir la presencia del amuleto.

-¿Seguros que estamos en la época correcta?-preguntó Patrick.

-El péndulo dijo que sí-replicó Odd.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué Sharky no ha sentido el amuleto?-preguntó Aelita confundida, acariciando a Aqua.

-Tal vez nos trajo aquí porque aquí hay alguien que nos pueda ayudar-razonó Ulrich.

-Pero, ¿quién?-preguntó Patrick.

-Tal vez yo les pueda ayudar-dijo una voz que los tomó por sorpresa, y al fijar la vista en su fuente vieron a un personaje de lo más curioso: un hombre blanco, de unos 30 y tantos años, de ojos marrón oscuro y pelo castaño oscuro largo y peinado en rastas y trenzas, decoradas con cuentas y una aguja de hueo; un bigote y barba de chivo peinada en dos trenzas, vestía con una mugrosa camisa blanca, con un fajín y dos cinturones, en los cuales llevaba cosas realmente raras, pantalones bombachos castaño oscuro, chaleco azul y saco, además de botas de cuero y anillos en sus manos, y coronando su cabeza había un sombrero de tres picos de cuero marrón. El extraño se les acercó a los chicos, quienes lo miraron recelosos-puede que yo sea lo que necesiten-agregó el hombre.

-¿Y quién es usted?-preguntó Ulrich interesado. El tipo se hizo el ofendido.

-¿No saben quién soy?-preguntó irónico, y continuó sin esperar respuesta-soy el bucanero más temido que haya surcado los siete mares, el más famoso pirata que ha pisado esta maldita tierra: soy, el Capitán Jack Sparrow-dijo con prepotencia, extendiendo sus brazos.

Si bien el extraño personaje recién se había presentado, inmediatamente recibió una bofetada de Yumi, y un segundo después una de Aelita.

-¿Y yo qué les hice si ni las conozco?-preguntó el capitán, indignado.

-Nada, simplemente nos diste mala espina-explicó Yumi, con un asentimiento de Aelita como confirmación. Jack sólo se encogió de hombros, resignado a las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Y diganos, capitán Sparrow, ¿Qué le hace pensar que necesitamos su ayuda?-preguntó Ulrich con cautela.

-Los escuché hablar sobre su gran dilema sobre no poder hallar un tesoro, y creo que yo les puedo ayudar-dijo el hombre, abriendose paso entre los chicos mientras hablaba.

-¿De verdad, señor Sparrow?-preguntó Johnny emocionado. Jack hizo una mueca, como si le hubieran dado un golpe.

-Capitán, capitán Sparrow-corrigió el castaño en voz baja-y sí, en verdad puedo ayudarles-agregó rápidamente.

-¿Y cómo se supone que nos ayudará a encontrar nuestro tesoro?-preguntó Odd, desconfiado.

-Con esto-dijo el capitán orgulloso, mostrando una brújula negra-ésta brújula es especial, ya que no apunta al Norte-explicaba el hombre, y rápidamente agregó-pero antes de que piensen que está rota o es defectuosa les explicaré: no apunta al Norte, sino a lo que el que la lleva más desea-explicó el capitán-aunque si no me creen, el que desee puede probarla-agregó, ofreciendo la brújula a los chicos.

Algo desconfiado, Ulrich tomó el artefacto entre sus manos y la abrió, para sorprenderse de lo que pasó a continuación: dando un rápido giro, sin titubear ni nada, la aguja apuntó al sureste, y al levantar la visa, Ulrich descubrió que apuntaba precisamente a Odd. Jack sonrió con malicia.

-Veo por tu expresión que comprobaste que digo la verdad-dijo con picardía. Ulrich meditó antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Aceptamos, capitán-dijo, devolviéndole la brújula a Jack-pero, ¿qué quiere a cambio de sus servicios?-preguntó.

-Buena pregunta, chico, eres inteligente-empezó a decir Jack, paseandose entre los chicos-podríamos acordarlo en el camino, si así lo desean-propuso, sonriendo de medio lado.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, y finalmente Ulrich decidió hablar. Sabían que se iban a arrepentir, pero si ese extraño tipo podía ayudarlos a encontrar el Amuleto del Acero, le darían una oportunidad.

-Aceptamos su oferta, señor Sparrow-dijo el castaño.

-Capitán, capitán Jack Sparrow-corrigió Jack.

Mientras los chicos se hacían su pequeño trato con el capitán pirata, en otra parte del puerto aparecían Sissi y Kiara, ambas vestidas con atuendos acordes a la época: el vestido de Sissi, de color fucsia neón, dejaba cuello y hombros descubiertos, y traía encaje en el borde superior; Kiara por su parte usaba una camisa color verde menta algo sucia, pantalónes pescador cafés y botines verde menta, ademas de un sombrero del mismo color.

-Y, ¿cómo se supone que encontraremos a los bobos?-preguntó Sissi. En eso vieron a los chicos pasar a unos metros de distancia, acompañados por un extraño tipo.

-Eso fue rápido-dijo Kiara, alzando una ceja.

Mientras con los chicos, seguían al extraño sujeto hasta un barco que velas, madera e incluso cuerdas eran de un color negro, y que daba señales de haber visto tiempos mejores… tiempos MUCHO mejores. Jack se volvió, mirando al grupo, y sonrió orgulloso.

-Señoritas y caballeros, permítanme presentarles mi más orgullosa posesión, mi nave, mi amante, el azote de los siete mares: el Perla Negra-dijo orgulloso, mostrando el navío a sus espaldas.

Se hizo un cómico silencio, mientras a cada uno d los chicos se les resbalaba una gotita por la sien. Finalmente fue Patrick quien habló.

-No esperará realmente que nos subamos a esa pila de escombros, ¿verdad?-preguntó irónico. Jack hizo caso omiso del comentario.

-Pese a su escepticismo, no hay ninguna nave que rivalice en velocidad al Perla, verán como en cuestion de días, o incluso horas, depende de la lejanía de su tesoro, daremos con su misteriosa ubicación, ¿Savvy?-explicó Sparrow, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y finalmente aceptaron la oferta, después de todo era la única manera de conseguir el amuleto. Subieron pues al barco, donde fueron recibidos por un hombre mayor, rechoncho, de prominentes patillas y pelo negro, canoso y relamido. El hombre estrechó la mano del pirata.

-Chicos, les presento a mi primer oficial, un hombre en cuyas manos pondría mi vida, Joshamee Gibbs-dijo Jack con orgullo, mientras Gibbs hacía una ligera reverencia-maese Gibb, avise a la tripulación que zarpamos, llevaremos a estos chicos a buscar un gran tesoro-anunció el capitán al hombre.

-Tu mandas, Jack, pero…-empezó a decir Gibbs, acercándose a Jack, viendo a Odd y a las chicas-¿estás seguro de querer llevar a las chicas? Sería mal augurio llevar mujeres-agregó en voz baja.

-Creanos, señor Gibbs-empezó a decir Ulrich, que había oído lo que el hombre había dijo-sería peor no llevaralas, en particular para Jack-explicó, mientras el y los demás subían al barco.

Así pues, los nueve guerreros subieron al Perla Negra, esperando así poder encontrar el Amuleto del Acero. Nadie sospechaba que, intentando no ser vistas, Sissi y Kiara se colaban a la nave, con la intención de robar el amuleto primero. Una vez a bordo del barco, Jack les volvió a ofrecer la brújula.

-¿Listos para decirnos el rumbo?-preguntó con prepotencia.

Los chicos miraron a Hiroki, quien finalmente se adelantó y tomó la brújula. El japonés cerró los ojos, esperando concentrarse, y abrió la brújula, la cual de inmediato apuntó al noreste. Hiroki le dio ese rumbo a Jack, y el capitán dio la orden al timonel, un hombre viejo con barba y un papagayo azul con amarillo al hombro, quien puso en marcha la nave.

Tras varias horas, Sharky finalmente dio señales de sentir la presencia del amuleto, pues empezó a dar topecitos contra la pierna de Hiroki. El japonés notó eso y se los dijo a los demás. Revisó la brújula, y vio que esta apuntaba al noreste, hacia una caverna que asomaba en una isla.

-Oigan, amigos, la brújula dice que el amuleto está en esa cueva-dijo a sus amigos. Jack sonrió de medio lado al oír al pelinegro.

-Ya lo oyó, señor Cotton, fije rumbo-le dijo al timonel, quien rápidamente viró la nave.

El Perla Negra se introdujo en la caverna, y pasados varios minutos, los chicos vieron algo que les sorprendió: en la caverna había un increíble tesoro, conformado por oro, plata y montones de joyas y demás tesoros increibles. Los demás, en particular los piratas, vieron sorprendidos los enormes tesoros en el interior de la caverna. Sharky, por otro lado, pareció presentir algo, pues salió disparado hacia las montañas de tesoros.

-Sharky-dijo Hiroki preocupado, y apenas el barco se acercó a tierra el saltó de este y corrió tras su tiburón miniatura.

Rápidamente los chicos, además de Jack, siguieron a Hiroki, quien intentaba darle alcance a Sharky, pero el pequeño tiburón simplemente no se detenía. Paralelamente, del interior del barco, Sissi y Kiara se escabullían, y nada felices para agregar, pues ambas estaban empapadas y cubiertas de algas, ya que para no ser descubiertas habían tenido la idea de esconderse cerca de las escotillas.

-No me importa si no obtenemos el amuleto, sólo quiero desnucar por lo menos a uno para desahogarme-dijo la pelinegra molesta, mientras volvía a Camille a su forma de cristal-Espíritu del Camaleón-dijo fúrica, transformándose a su forma de guerrera. Kiara regresó a Jade al suyo.

-Espíritu del Quetzal-dijo la niña, transformándose también a su traje de guerrera-Pirañatrones-dijo la morena, haciendo aparecer a los robots-pez.

En menos de lo que nuestros héroes, y Jack, esperaran, eran rodeados por los hombres pez. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, y rápidamente devolvieron a los animales a sus formas de cristal.

-Espíritus Animales, los invocamos-dijeron los ocho, mientras eran se transformaban a sus formas de guerreros

-Campeones Animales, unidos-anunciaron Odd, Aelita, Johnny y Hiroki.

-Caballeros Animales, unidos-dijeron Ulrich, Yumi, Patrick y William.

Sin más, los ocho guerreros se lanzaron a pelear contra los robots-pez. Jack Sparrow, quien naturalmente no se quería perder una pelea, sacó su sable y se unió al combate, seguido de su tripulación, quenes hacían uso de acero y balas para abatir a los Pirañatrones. Las dos villanas, molestas al ver que los guerreros, y los piratas, vencían fácilmente a los Pirañatrones, sacaron sus cristales y los lanzaron al aire.

-Camaleón, confúndelos-dijo Sissi, invocando a su basilisco Camille.

-Quetzal, muestra nuestra superioridad-secundó Kiara, haciendo aparecer a Jade.

Los marinos, con excepción de Jack, al ver a los dos monstruos, retrocedieron espantados, en el caso del señor Gibbs hizo un raro ritual, que consistía en sacudirse el pecho con las manos, girar sobre su eje y escupir, seguido de dos marinos, uno gordo y bajo y el otro flacucho y con un ojo de madera. Jack, con lo tonto, terco y un poco loco que podía llegar a ser, sabía que tendría las de perder contra las bestias, hasta que vio a los chicos sacar sus cristales y lanzarlos.

-León, ruge-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Vé por tus victimas, Murciélago-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Tiburón, desgárralas-.

-Golpealas, Cangrejo Violinista.

-Sobrecárgalas, Gorila-.

Inmediatamente, la quimera, el fénix, el vetala, el carninos, y los animales acorazados hicieron acto de aparición. Todos los marinos vieron impresionados a los animales, mientras Jack sonrió con malicia, pues vio que ahora tenían una gran ventaja. O eso creía…

-Quetzal, Hojas Mágicas-ordeno Kiara.

-Camaleón, Mirada Mortal-secundó Sissi.

De un golpe, ambas criaturas lanzaron sus ataques, derribando a la mayoría de la tripulación y a los animales, salvo Sharky, quien logró esquivarlos. Cada uno de los chicos corrieron a ayudar a sus animales, mientras Hiroki levantaba vuelo para alcanzar a Sharky. Jack, quien apenas logró esquivar el ataque de Camille y Jade, supo que sólo había una forma en que podrían ganar.

-Joven Ishiyama, debe encontrar el tesoro que venimos a buscar, es la única forma de salvar a sus amigos-le gritó a lo alto a Hiroki, quien asintió con la cabeza y remontó su tabla, dispuesto a encontrar el amuleto. Sissi y Kiara intentaron darle alcance, pero Jack las interceptó, amenazándolas con su espada-no irán a ningún lado, ¿Savvy?-les dijo burlón.

Mientras el capitán distraía a las chicas, Hiroki rebuscó en toda la caverna, registrando cada montículo de tesoros, hasta que una en particular llamó su atención. Se acercó volando hacia el cofre que coronaba el montículo, y para su sorpresa, sobre los tesoros que contenía el cofre, se encontraba lo que debía ser su Amuleto Elemental, el cual rápidamente tomó para regresar con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Jack combatía con su sable contra el látigo de Sissi y el báculo de Kiara, mientras Leo y los demás animales, ayudado por sus humanos y los piratas, combatían a Camille y a Jade. Cabía agregar que los animales se encontraban lastimados, pues los ataques de la basilisco y la alicanto los habían lastimado seriamente. De la nada, cuando las dos Animales Malignas iban a dar el tiro de gracia…

-Tiburón, Golpe Meteorito-ordenó Hiroki, y de la nada Sharky lanzó su impacto de energía, que derribó a las dos animales. Las dos humanas vieron furiosas como Hiroki se unía al combate-creo que es hora de mejorar la pelea-dijo el niño con burla, antes de apretar su mano, y ser envuelto en una luz gris acero-Espíritu del Tiburón, Evolución Máxima-dijo el japonés orgulloso, mientra la luz se intensificaba. Cuando se disolvió Hiroki usaba un nuevo traje: en su caso usaba un taparabo de tela gris acero, unas muñequeras de colmillos de tiburón en muñecas y tobillos, su tatuaje tribal ahora cubría su pecho y hombros, y tenía dos lineas curveadas en cada mejilla, además de qe su tabla era ahora el doble de largua que él mismo; Sharky por otro lado se había convertido en un gran leviatán color gris acero-Caballero Peligroso, listo-anunció el menor.

Todos quedaron impresionados no sólo por la nueva apariencia de Hiroki, sino también por lo grande que se había vuelto Sharky al evolucionar. Si el tiburón era grande en su forma de Animal Campeón, en su nueva forma era el doble de grande.

-Nada mal, chico-dijo Sparrow, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Genial, ahora también el mocoso tiene el poder-dijo Sissi molesta.

-No importa, lo venceremos igual-secundó Kiara, antes de mandar a Jade a atacarlo-Quetzal, Hojas Mágicas-ordenó, pero cuando Jade lanzó su ataque…

-Tiburón, Cuchillas de Adamantio-ordenó Hiroki, y Sharky atacó a su vez: el leviatán rugió, y de sus fauces disparó una ráfaga de cuchillas de luz gris acero curveadas, que no sólo interceptaron sino que superaron el ataque de Jade, lastimando seriamente a la alicanto.

-Eso le dejará marca-dijo Sissi.

-Y aún no acaba-dijo el japonés, chasqueando los dedos. Por la entrada de la cueva llegaron dos haces de luz, uno verde musgo y el otro naranja, que Hiroki atrapó y lanzo al aire-Aligátor, destrózalas; Boa Constrictor, al rescate-dijo, haciendo aparecer a Al y a Bora-Aligátor, Cuerpo Pesado-ordenó.

A la orden de su humano, el aligátor lanzó su nuevo ataque: inmediatamente, Al se vio recubierto de una gruesa capa de piel metálica color verde musgo, pero aun así pudo levantar la parte frontal de su cuerpo y dejarla caer sobre Camille y Jade, de las cuales sólo la basilisco logró esquivar el ataque.

-Veamos si puedes con esto: Camaleón, Mirada Mortal-dijo Sissi, ordenádole a Camille usar su tan peligroso ataque. Pero la pelinegra se extrañó al ver a Hiroki sonreír con ironía.

-Algo me dice que si podré: Boa Constrictor, Reflector Intenso-ordenó Hiroki, y Bora lanzo su ataque: la boa se puso en el camino del rayo de Camille, enrrollada como un uróboros, y para sorpresa de Sissi el ataque de su basilisco fue absorbido por el anillo que formó la boa al enrrollarse, cosa que hizo que Bora empezara a brillar de un color naranja brillante, y mayor fue la sorpresa de Sissi cuando, tras desenrrollarse, Bora lanzó de su boca un potente rayo de luz naranja: la serpiente había absorbido y redirigido el ataque de Camille. La basilisco fue impactada por su propio ataque y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo la francesa furiosa.

-Y aún falta lo mejor-dijo Hiroki, sentándose en postura india en su tabla y juntando sus manos como si rezara. Paralelamente, sus animales empezaron a brillar con una luz gris acero-ahora conoceran el Máximo Poder del Acero: Deseo Oculto-ordenó y sus animales lanzaron su ataque final.

La luz que envolvía a Sharky, Al y Bora se intensificó, y los tres lanzaron cada uno un rayo de luz al aire, donde se combinaron en una enorme bola de luz gris acero, que en un segundo estalló en un montón de "cometas" de luz, que impactaron sobre la alicanto y la basilisco, regresándolas a las dos a los cristales, y a sus humanas a la normalidad. Sissi gritó furiosa. Fue cuando notaron que estaban rodeadas.

-Salgamos de aquí-recomendó Kiara, e inmediatamente abrió un portal, permitiéndoles a ella y a su compañera escapar.

Una vez vencidas las villanas, los chicos regresaron a la normalidad, y pasaron a felicitar a Hiroki por haber logrado pasar a sus Forma de Caballero, incluso los piratas felicitaron al niño por su logro. Finalmente, Jack se acercó a Hiroki y le dio la mano.

-Felicidades, mozo Ishiyama, su habilidad fue de gran ayuda para vencer a esas dos brujas-dijo el capitán con una formalidad extraña en él.

-Gracias, Jack-dijo el menor con una sonrisa.

-Ahora debemos volver a nuestra época-señaló Ulrich, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hiroki-gracias de nuevo, Capitán Sparrow-dijo, con un genuino agradecimiento en su voz.

-Cuando gusten-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Rápidamente, Patrick abrió el portal, y uno a uno lo fue atravesando, hasta que sólo faltaran Ulrich, Odd y Hiroki.

-Antes de irme-empezó a decir el rubio, antes de darle una sonora bofetada a Jack-para no quedarme atrás-explicó, antes de atravesar el portal, seguido por su novio y el japonés.

-Eso no lo merecía-se quejó el capitán.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora, Jack?-preguntó Gibbs interesado.

-Bueno, aquí hay suficiente para comprar ron por el resto de nuestras vidas, ¿piensa lo mismo que yo, maese Gibbs?-pregutó con picardía, y un segundo después todos los tripulantes estaban cargando el tesoro en el navío.

Mientras tanto en el siglo XXI, los chicos ya se habían retirado a sus casas. Hiroki, ya en su habitación y habiendose asegurado de esconder su revista donde su mamá no la encontraría, se encontraba acostado sobre su espalda en su cama, observando con ojos orgullosos el Amuleto del Acero. De la nada, el japonés empezó a tararear una canción.

-_Y sómos tan malos como un huracán, todos brindando Yo-Ho_-canturreó en voz baja, antes de apretar la mano en que traía su amuleto.

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ya son cinco los Caballeros, ya van a la mitad del camino. Recuerden comentarios, dudas, criticas todo es admitido.

anonimo: si también pensé que era otro anonimo, y tranquila entiendo que tardaras tanto en leer el fic, yo también he estado ocupado con mis clases

supaherolena02: con gusto te lo recuerdo, ve por palomitas que esto será largo:

Ulrich, su color es el rojo y su animal es el león, aunque también tiene al elefante y al carnero

Odd, su color es el azul ártico, y su animal es el tigre blanco, además del cheetah y el gato

Yumi, el verde jade y su animal es el pavo real, los otros dos son el ciervo y el cisne

Aelita, su color es el azul, su animal es el delfín, además de la tortuga laúd y el pingüino

Jeremie, era el blanco, su animal el halcón y los auxiliares el correcaminos y el buho.

William, su color es el negro, su animal es el murciélago, además del cuervo y el lobo

Hiroki, gris acero y su animal el tiburón, seguido del aligátor y la boa constrictor

Patrick, el morado, su animal es el cangrejo violinista, además del rinoceronte y el armadillo

Johnny, el amarillo, su animal es el gorila, seguido de la liebre y el cóndor

Mullion, color negro ónix, su animal es el dragón de komodo

Transom, color regalia, su animal es la araña

Sissi, fucsia neón, de animal tiene el camaleón

Herb, azul egipcio, su animal es el babuino

Nicolas, verde OVNI, la hiena es su animal

Hunter, rojo carmín, de animal al tigre de bengala

Kiara, verde menta, su animal es el quetzal

ojala esto aclare tu duda.

ikaros-san: pues ya te dejo el siguiente cap

lautaro39730: me siento halagado por tu comentario, me dices si te gusta este cap

KmiKumicu: tranquila, Jeremie volverá a su tiempo, no comas ansias.

daryo el uke: si tienes razón, Ulrich y Odd juntos se ven muy lindos, y sobre Hunter es posible, pero tendrás que esperar para confirmarlo.


	41. Frío en el Desierto

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 41: Frío en el Desierto

Silver City, Nuevo México, año 1874, en una mina abandonada, sobre una caja de explosivos olvidada, se encontraba una piedra azul ártico, tallada en forma de copo de nieve. El amuleto emanó una brillante luz azul ártico, que iluminó la oscuridad de la mina.

En Kadic, ya se respiraba el aire navideño, y se demostraba con la bella decoración, pues el rojo, verde y dorado adornaban los pasillos y salones del colegio. Los que más se veían emocionados eran Hiroki y Johnny, y no dudaban en hacerselo saber a sus amigos.

-Justo hoy es Noche Buena y mañana Navidad, ¿pueden creerlo?-preguntó el japonés, casi cantando lo que dijo.

-Si, podemos, Hiroki-contestó Aelita con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya tienen planes?-preguntó Johnny.

-Patrick, Odd, Ulrich y yo pasaremos la Navidad en la Ermita con la señora Sorenson y los animales-contestó Aelita.

-Yumi y yo la pasaremos con nuestros padres, e imagino que lo mismo harán tú y William, ¿eh, Johnny?-preguntó el pelinegro a su amigo.

-Metiendo a Odd y a Ulrich a la conversación, ¿dónde están?-preguntó Patrick.

-Están en la Ermita, Odd intenta encontrar el siguiente amuleto-explicó la pelirrosa.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver si lograron algo-sentenció Patrick.

Dicho y hecho, Hiroki llamó a su hermana y a Willia, y los seis chicos se dirigieron hacia la Ermita, donde el rubio hacia el ritual de radiestesia, con el castaño mirándolo con ojos llenos de amor, cosas que causó ternura entre las chicas y medio asco a los chicos por lo meloso de la situación.

-¿Ya encontraron el siguiente amuleto?-preguntó William, queriendo cortar la melasa del ambiente.

-Esperen…-empezó a decir el rubio, mientras el libro se detenía en la sección del siglo XIX, que el rubio leyó en voz alta-"fue precisamente en 1874 cuando William H. Booney, mejor conocido como Billy the Kid, inició su tan famosa carrera criminal, en el Salvaje Viejo Oeste, más exactamente en la ciudad de Silver City, Nuevo México"-citó el rubio en voz alta.

-"Cuando los ladrones dominaban el desierto"-citó Yumi, recordando las palabras de Siria.

-Significa que el amuleto que sigue es el tuyo, Odd-dijo Ulrich, acariciando la mano de su novio.

-Bien, no perdamos más tiempo-dijo Patrick de pronto, poco dispuesto a dejar que los novios se pusieran melosos otra vez. Alzó la mano y dijo:-Silver City, Nuevo México, año 1874-dijo, abriendo el portal hacia el pasado.

Mientras, en el Laboratorio(N/a: extrañaba decir eso XD), Ooze, junto a Mullion y Transom, supervisaba a varios Pirañatrones, Tengu y Oozemen mientras estos transportaban enormes partes de metal plateado, cuando Ivan de pronto miró al vacío. Mullion y Transom notaron esto.

-¿Sucede algo, señor?-preguntó Transom. Ooze sólo gruñó.

-He sentido la presencia del siguiente amuleto-dijo el ser morfológico entre dientes, antes de ponerse recto-avisen a Hunter y a Nicolas, irán ellos-ordenó. Transom hizo una reverencia y se retiró, mientras Ooze y Mullion seguían supervisando a las tropas de soldados.

Mientras tanto, los chicos recién aparecían en Silver City, listos para encontrar el Amuleto del Hielo. Sin más activaron sus ropas de civiles. Cuando salieron del callejón donde habían aparecido, Ulrich vestía una camisa blanca, un chaleco rojo, un pañuelo rojo amarrado en su cuello, pantalones cafés, un sombrero vaquero con una linea roja y botas de piel de serpiente; Odd usaba una chamarra azul ártico de manga larga con flecos en el pecho y los antebrazos, una falda del mismo color y también con flecos, un sombrero de ala plana y botas vaqueras, todo azul ártico; Johnny usaba una camisa sepia de manga larga, unos pantalones amarillos, igual los tirantes, calcetas blancas, zapatos cafés y una pañoleta amarilla al cuello; Yumi vestía un vestido de bailarina de can can color verde jade, con el corset, los zapatos, los guantes y la pluma con la que decoraba su cabello, además de seguro el liguero, tapado por la falda, de un verde bosque, mientras que las medias de red eran color negro; William usaba una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, corbata tejana negra, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones negros, botas negras y sombrero negro; Aelita un vestido azul con encaje blanco, un gorro azul con encaje blanco, un chal blanco y botas de cuero blanco; Hiroki usaba una camisa blanca, un chaleco gris claro, bajo una chamarra gris acero, pantalones negros, botas de cowboy gris acero, dos carrilleras, curiosamente sin balas, cruzadas en las caderas, y un sombrero de cowboy gris acero; Patrick usaba una camisa color sepia, unos pantalones morados, un sombrero de ala plana morado, botas de cowboy y un jorongo a rayas zigazgueantes en distintos tonos de morado.

-De todos los trajes, ¿me tenía que tocar de nuevo ropa de mujer?-dijo Odd molesto.

-Al menos tu estas vestido con algo de decencia-señaló Yumi, apenada por su vestido-aunque este corset es encantador-agregó rápidamente, sacándole risas a sus amigos.

Ya listos, los chicos salieron a la calle, buscando algún indicio que los llevara al siguiente amuleto, cuando oyeron varios disparos saliendo del banco, y al fijarse vieron a un chico que no podía ser mayor que Ulrich, Odd, Patrick y Aelita, dando balazos a diestra y siniestra. Era de pelo castaño, piel un poco quemada por el sol, y ojos azules. Vestía una camisa azul, un chaleco caqui, un pañuelo rojo en el cuello, unos jeans gastados, una carrillera a modo de cinturón, y unas gastadas botas de cowboy.

Sin dejar de disparar, el jovencito subió a un caballo y le avisó que empezara a correr. Para sorpresa de Odd, Tigra de golpe corrió hacia el caballo y saltó a el, yéndose con el chico bandolero, espantando a su humano y a los demás. Fue cuando algunos de los pistoleros que perseguían al joven se acercaron al grupo, uno tomó su sosmbrero y lo tiró con fuerza al piso.

-Me lleva la madre de mi mujer, ese cuatrero de Billy the Kid escapó otra vez-dijo el hombre furioso.

-Y con éste ya son seis bancos que roba en un mes-secudó uno de sus ayudantes.

-¿Y si agarramos los caballos y lo seguimos, sheriff?-preguntó otro de los hombres. El sheriff le dio una rápida palmada en el hombro.

-Buena idea, Charles, ¡todos a los caballos!-ordenó el sheriff, pero cuando iban por sus caballos, notaron que estos no se hallaban en ningún sitio.

Lo que había pasado fue que mientras el sheriff y sus ayudantes discutían, los guerreros habían tomado los caballos, y se dirigían a seguir al bandolero que el sheriff había identificado como Billy the Kid, dirigidos por Odd. Mientras los guerreros iban tras el ladrón, Hunter y Nicolas hacían su aparición. Hunter iba vestido con un atuendo similar al de William, sólo que mientras la camisa era blanca, todo lo demás era color carmín; Nicolas usaba una camisa sepia, pantalones cafés, botas cowboy y un poncho a rayas negras y verde OVNI, ademas de un sombrero con una raya verde OVNI.

-Viejo, esta ropa es genial-dijo el ruso emocionado.

-¿Por qué te emociona tanto? Tu traje de guerrero es casi igual-le recordó el animario.

-Lo sé, pero este es más… oestoso-dijo el chico, con tono disque elegante. A Hunter sólo se le resbaló una gotita por la sien. Ni siquiera se molestaría en decirle a Nicolas que la palabra "oestoso" ni siquiera existe.

-Como sea, sólo encontremos a los guerreros y…-Hunter no llegó a terminar su oración, porque en un segundo pasaron los guerreros galopando a toda velocidad.

-Los encontramos-señaló Nicolas-¿ahora qué?-preguntó enseguida.

-Pues síguelos, idiota-dijo Hunter molesto, antes de acercarse a un par de hombres con sus caballos, derribar a uno del suyo y montarlo, seguido rápidamente por el ruso. Ambos villanos siguieron a los guerreros, mientras estos intentaban alcanzar a Tigra.

Mientras tanto, Billy recién llegaba a la mina abandonada donde estaba su escondite, tomando orgulloso las dos bolsas con dinero de su último atraco… cuando vio al pequeño polizonte: un pequeño gatito atigrado, o mejor dicho gatita.

-¿De dónde saliste tú, pequeña?-dijo el bandolero, acariciando a Tigra.

En eso, Billy oyó varios caballos acercándose, y el joven cuatrero, sacando sus armas, se dispuso a esperar a los jinetes, seguro de que se trataban del sheriff y sus ayudantes. Grande fue su sopresa al ver que eran ocho chicos de más o menos de su edad, alguno mayores, otros menores, y también pudo notar que tres de ellos eran chicas, una pelinegra, una pelirrosas y… una rubia que a su parecer no estaba nada mal. Apenas llegaron con él, la rubia bajó de su caballo, corrió hacia Billy y le arrebató a la gatita atigrada de las manos, antes de mimarla como deseperada.

-Tigra, no vuelva a darme esos sustos-dijo Odd, mientras acariciaba a su tigrilla.

-Tranquila, señorita, su gatita está sana y salva-le dijo Billy, con un tono de voz que intentaba sonar galante, llamando la atención de Odd.

-_Otro baboso que me cree mujer_-pensó el rubio, con una gotita cayéndole por la sien-oye, yo no…-quiso decirle, pero Kid no lo dejó.

-No necesita agradecerme, señorita, fue un placer ayudar a su animalito-dijo Billy, queriendo sonar galante. De pronto oyeron a alguien aclararse la garganta, y al alzar la vista, el cuatrero se encontró con un chico de pelo castaño, que lo veía como queriendo matarlo.

-Agradecería que mantuvieras tu distancia, amigo-dijo Ulrich con voz ácida.

-Tranquilo, sólo soy amable con tu novia-dijo Billy con algo de picardía en la voz.

-Bueno, mi novia no necesita tu amabilidad-contestó Ulrich, ganándose una mirada molesta de Odd, que al notarla Ulrich sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

-Perdona a nuestro amigo, sólo es un celosón-dijo William, sacándose un zape de parte de Yumi.

-Como sea, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó el bandolero.

-Estamos buscando algo importante, y creemos que se podría encontrar en esta mina-explicó Aelita.

-Tal vez necesiten mi ayuda-sugirió Billy, mirando fugazmente a Odd, ganándose una mirada fúrica del alemán.

-Gracias, pero creo que podemos cuidarnos solos-empezó a decir Hiroki, mientras se acercaba, antes de tropezar y caer al interior de la mina, cayendo estrepitozamente, cosa que preocupó a su hermana y amigos.

-Hiroki, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Yumi preocupada, acercándose a la entrada de la cueva.

-¡LA SANTA CATARINA, CHIRIRIM CHIRIRIM BOMBOM!-oyeron gritar aturdido al niño.

-Creo que no lo está-comentó Johnny, con una gotita bajándole por la sien.

Uno a uno, los chicos fueron bajando, procupando tener cuidado de no tropezar para no acabar como Hiroki. Cabía agregar que Ulrich procuraba asegurarse de dos cosas, de no tropezar para no caer al suelo, y que Billy the Kid mantuviera su distancia de Odd, pues los intentos del bandolero de pasarse de listo con el rubio empezaban a crisparle los nervios.

Mientras tanto a fuera de la mina, Hunter y Nicolas recién llegaban a donde habían seguido a los chicos. El rubio se bajó de su caballo, seguido del pelirrojo, y se acercaron con cautela al interior de la caverna. Hunter resopló con desdén.

-Se útil e invoca a los Tengu, Nicolas-le ordenó al ruso. Nicolas en respuesta se golpeó el pecho y extendió los brazos.

-¡Tengu!-gritó dramático. A Hunter se le bajó una gotaza por la sien.

-Era de esperarse-se regañó así mismo-Entren ahí y capturen a los guerreros-ordenó a los soldados, quienes entre alaridos fueron a cumplir, seguidos de los dos guerreros malignos.

En el interior de la cueva, los nueve jóvenes caminaban en la oscuridad, ayudados con las linternas que Billy les había proporcionado poco antes de entrar a la mina, intentando encontrar algun indicio que los guiara al Amuleto Elemental. No obstante, aunque Tigra se movía nerviosamente, lo que indicaba que el amuleto estaba cerca, la tigrilla parecía no poder dar una dirección exacta.

-Este lugar está como boca de lobo-señaló Patrick-a este paso no encontraremos el amuleto-.

-Y yo siento que a este paso a mí me dará claustrofobia-agregó Aelita.

-Si quieren, ustedes salgan de la mina, mientras la señorita y yo seguimos buscando-dijo Billy, sonriéndole galán a Odd.

-Buen intento, amigo-dijo Ulrich molesto, poniendose entre el rubio y el castaño.

De inmediato, empezaron a oír los fuertes chillidos de los Tengu, quienes entraron en estampida con dirección a los chicos. Los guerreros se pusieron em posición de combate, mientras Billy sacaba sus armas. Mientras los guerreros combatían a los soldados con puños y patadas, Kid los abatía a balazos. En menos de unos minutos, los pajarracos fueron vencidos, y explotaron en una nube de plumas.

-¿Qué diantres eran esas cosas?-preguntó Billy.

-Se llaman Tengu, y normalmente vienen acompañados de otras pestes-explicó Patrick, mientras él y sus amigos veían con dureza por donde habían llegado los Tengu.

En la oscuridad del tunel, se vieron claramente un resplandor carmín y el otro verde OVNI, y de la oscuridad surgieron Hunter y Nicolas, los dos en forma de guerrero, con sus armas listas, y seguidos por un segundo grupo de Tengu.

-Muy bien, cuatreros, venimos aquí por el botín y no nos iremos sin el-dijo Nicolas, intentando sonar como un bandido, haciendo que a los chicos les cayera una gotaza por la sien.

-Te dije que no hablaras, bruto-le dijo Hunter molesto, con una venita en la sien, antes de dirigirse a los chicos-muy bien, nosotros vinimos por el amuleto, asi que entreguenoslo-ordenó.

-Lo que les daremos será una paliza memorable-dijo Ulrich, mientras devolvía a Leo a sus forma de cristal-Espíritu del León-dijo, mientras la luz roja lo envolvía. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Campeones Animales, unidos-anunciaron Odd, Aelita y Johnny.

-Caballeros Animales, unidos-anunciaron Ulrich, Yumi, Patrick, William y Hiroki.

Una vez listos para el combate, los chicos se lanzaron a pelear contra Hunter y Nicolas, mientras Billy sacaba un puñal para pelear contra los Tengu. Hunter intentaba alcanzar a Ulrich, Patrick, Yumi y Hiroki con sus cuchillos, mientras que Nicolas disparaba sus revólveres, cuyas balas parecían no tener fin, contra Odd, Johnny, William y Aelita. Decididos a poner fin al combate, y aprovechando el espacio en la mina, los dos villanos sacaron sus cristales y los lanzaron al aire.

-Tigre de Bengala, hazlos trizas-dijo Hunter, invocando a Rex.

-Hiena, mátalos de la risa-secundó Nicolas, haciendo aparecer a Ed.

Los dos animales mitológicos rugieron ante los guerreros, quienes sacaron sus respectivos cristales y repitieron la acción.

-León, ruge-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Vé por tus victimas, Murciélago-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Desgárralos, Tiburón-.

-Golpéalos, Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Sobrecárgalos, Gorila-.

Tras estos llamados, Leo y los demás animales hicieron aparición, lanzándose a pelear con los animales malignos, a la par que sus respectivos humanos peleaban con los villanos. En un intento de derribar a Ed, Tigra lo atacó con sus garras, pero para su infortunio, el cancerbero bloqueó su ataque, atacándola a ella con sus tres bocas llenas de colmillos. Nicolas sonrió de lado, y decidió ponerle fin al rubio.

-Hiena, Terremoto-ordenó, y Ed lanzó su ataque sísmico dirigido a la tigresa blanca.

En un intento de ayudar a Tigra, Sharky, Aqua y Mowgli intentaron interponerse, pero por el repentino del ataque apenas pudieron aguantar, y el leviatán, la delfín y el gorila regresaron a sus cristales, mientras sus humanos regresaban a la normalidad, y Tigra era catapultada contra una pared, llegando a agujerarla.

-¡Tigra!-dijo el rubio espantado, corriendo a ayudar a su tigresa.

Los demás intentaron ayudar al rubio, pero rápidamente vieron que tenían otro problema, pues el agujero que había causado tigra al atravesar la pared desestabilizó la mina, la cual empezó a ceder en algunas partes, y lo que le heló la sangre a Yumi era que Hiroki estaba justo bajó una parte que, finalmente, cedió, con la clara trayectoria de aplastar al menor.

-¡HIROKI!-chilló Yumi espantada.

Debido a que había sido regresado a la normalidad, era obvio que Hiroki no podría escapar, y el resto de los guerreros, incluso Billy, se encontraban muy lejos para ayudarle. Pero lo que pasó a continuación ninguno lo esperaba: Hunter, en una especie de impulso, corrió hacia Hiroki, lo tomó en brazos y lo quitó del camino antes de que la roca llegara al suelo. Rodaron un par de metros lejos de punto de colisión, y cuando se detuvieron se dieron cuenta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros unos de otros. Hunter sintió un calor agradable en el pecho, pero rápidamente se compuso y se separó del menor.

-Quedate aquí, no te salvaré de nuevo si te cae otra roca-le advirtió a Hiroki, quien sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Rápidamente, el rubio animario se acercó a su compañero a la pelea contra los guerreros.

-¿Por qué ayudaste al hermanito de Yumi? Se supone que debemos vencerlos-le reprochó el pelirrojo.

-Vencerlos, no matarlos, ese gusto lo quiere el amo-se explicó el chico, pero en el fondo sentía que sólo se engañaba a sí mismo.

Mientras los chicos combatían, Odd había ido a ayudar a su tigresa blanca, la cual había quedado muy lastimada por el ataque de Ed, cuando vio el resplandor azul ártico que destellaba sobre las cajas de dinamita. De la nada, el Amuleto del Hielo se elevó en el aire y se acercó lentamente a él. Una gruesa capa dy hielo se formo en el piso alrededor de Odd y donde flotaba el amuleto. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el italiano tomó el amuleto y corrió a ayudar a sus amigos.

Mientras en el combate entre los guerreros y los villanos, Ulrich, Patrick, William y Yumi resistían como podían, mientras Billy y el resto trataba de vencer a los Tengu que quedaban, pero ni los generales ni los soldados parecían flanquear. Finalmente, Hunter y Nicolas decidieron poner fin al combate.

-Tigre de Bengala, Súper Calor-ordenó Hunter.

-Hiena, Terremoto-lanzó Nicolas.

A la orden de sus humanos, ambos animales lanzaron sus ataques, derribando a la quimera, al fénix, al vetala y al carcinos, regresándolos a los cuatro a sus formas de cristal, y forzando a Ulrich y al resto a volver a la normalidad.

-Creo que nosotros ganamos-dijo Nicolas burlón, viendo como los Tengu rodeaban a los buenos.

-Crees mal, pelos de zanahoria-dijo la voz de Odd de la nada, que hizo a los dos mirar al hueco que Tigra había hecho, de donde salían el rubio y la tigresa-creo que yo aún tengo algo que decir-dijo el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Que te rindes?-preguntó Nicolas burlón. Hunter sólo miró con fijeza al rubio.

-No-dijo el rubio, antes de mostrar el amuleto en su mano-lo que quiero decir es: Espíritu del Tigre Blanco, Evolución Máxima-anunció, mientras la luz azul ártico lo envolvía con fuerza. Cuando se disipó, Odd usaba su nuevo traje: una camisa azul ártico de manga larga con detalles en blanco, con dos broches de plata con záfiros en los bajos de la camisa y en los puños de las mangas interiores, con amplias mangas exteriores blancas con rayas de tigre azul ártico, pantalones blancos con igual diseño a rayas, botas azul ártico con bordes de piel blanca, su caracteristica cola, y una capa con capucha azul ártico con borde de piel blanca, cerrada con un broche de plata con záfiros, su pelo rubio ahora era lacio, con luces azul ártico, y le llegaba hasta los hombros, y los ojos los tenía pintados en un complicado diseño tribal azul ártico. Sus armas ahora eran unas garras de plata acopladas a sus manos como un armazon, parecidas a las de Siria. Tigra, por su parte, se había convertido en una nekomata atigrada, con rayas azul ártico sobre fondo blanco-Caballero Felino, listo-anunció el chico, ya transformado.

Los chicos vieron orgullosos a Odd en su nuevo traje de guerrero, y el que más quedó impactado fue Ulrich, pues al ver el nuevo traje de su rubio, puso una gran expresión de emoción, mientras una gruesa cadena de baba le escurría por la boca, bajándole por el mentón, la cual no fue ignorada por William.

-Ulrich, hermano, estás babeando, que asco-le dijo el austriaco, haciendo reaccionar al alemán y darse cuenta del reguero que estaba causando.

-Genial, ahora Della Robbia también es Caballero-dijo Nicolas frustrado.

-Y aún no ven lo mejor-dijo Odd con una media sonrisa-Tigre Blanco, Garra de Diamante-gritó, lanzando junto a Tigra su nuevo ataque: ambos empezaron a saltar hacia delante, alternando lugar con cada salto, mientras las garras de ambos empezaban a brillar con una luz brillante, al acercarse a los Tengu, ambos, humano y animal, lanzaron cada uno dos fuertes zarpasos, que congelaron a los soldados de golpe, convirtiéndolos en estatuas de hielo que de golpe se desquebrajaron y rompieron.

-Ese es nuestro chico-dijo William orgulloso. Hunter y Nicolas se recuperaron como pudieron de la sorpresa.

-No te quedes ahí, vamos por él-le dijo Hunter a su compañero, y ambos lanzaron a sus animales al ataque.

-Creo que es la hora de los refuerzos-dijo Odd, antes de chasquear los dedos. Dos haces de luz color rojo quemado y corazón morado entraron por la mina, el rubio los atrapó y los lanzó al aire-Cheetah, a toda velocidad; Gato, muestra tu fuerza-dijo el rubio, invocando a Ororo y a Dimitri-Cheetah, Golpe Meteórico-dijo, lanzando el nuevo ataque junto a Ororo.

Juntos, humano y cheetah, corrieron a toda velocidad en dirección hacia Rex, a medio camino dieron un poderoso salto, al alcanzar cierta altura empezaron a girar como gimnastas experimetados, y al aterrizar le propinaron fuertes zarpasos al hombre tigre, que además de lastimarlo lo encerraron en un bloque de hielo.

-Esto es malo-dijo Nicolas al ver al animal de su compañero.

-Y para ti tengo esto, Poliakoff: Gato, Estrella Polar-ordenó el italiano, y él y su gato lanzaron el nuevo ataque: mientras entre las manos de Odd se formaba una estrella de luz azul ártico, lo mismo pasaba en el hocico de Dimitri, y cuando ambas luces alcanzaron cierto tamaño, ambos las lanzaron hacia Ed, y justo antes de chocar, ambas se fusionaron en una estrella brillante, que impactó y congeló al cancerbero.

Mientras los chicos y el bandolero celebraban al ver que Odd había congelado a ambos animales, Hunter y Nicolas rabiaron al ver que estaban encajonados, pues con sus animales hechos cubitos de hielo no podían atacar.

-Es hora del acto final-dijo Odd, mientras él y sus animales brillaban con una intensa luz azul ártico-ahora conocerán el Máximo Poder del Hielo: Impacto Halley-anunció, y el y sus animales lanzaron su Ataque Final: al igual que en sus otros ataques, el Caballero Felino y sus animales se elevaron a una gran altura y al alcanzarla bajaron en picado como un solo cometa de luz, que al alcanzar a los dos animales despidió una potente luz cegadora, a través de la cual se apreciaron las siluetas de Odd, Tigra, Ororo y Dimitri atacando uno por uno con sus garras a Rex y Ed, y cuando la luz se apagó, los cuatro estaban en pose de haber derrapado, mientras los animales malignos se volvían luz antes de regresar a los cristales, regresando a sus humanos a la normalidad.

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo Nicolas cobardemente, antes de tomar el Cristal de la Hiena y abrir un portal para huir de ahí, seguido por Hunter, quien sólo se tomó un minuto para mirar a los guerreros, más concretamente a Odd y Hiroki, antes de atravesar el portal.

Una vez vencidos los dos chicos, Odd alzó la mano, regresando a sus animales a los cristales, los cuales aparecieron en sus manos, y fue envuelto en su escarcha azul ártico, regresando a la normalidad, para ser felicitado por sus amigos por haber pasado. Billy se le acercó y le ofreció la mano.

-Señorita… mejor dicho, señorito, me impresionó su habilidad-dijo el bandolero con sinceridad.

-Gracias, Billy-dijo Odd, estrechando la mano del bandolero, el cual aprovechó para depositar un beso en la mano el rubio.

-Seamos realistas, aún sabiendo que es varón no me quedaría sin hacer eso-dijo con gracia, guiñándole el ojo.

-Bien, tenemos que volver-dijo Ulrich de pronto, tomando a su novio del brazo, antes de alzar el suyo-París, Francia, Siglo XXI-dijo, abriendo el portal a casa. Lo último que vieron fue a Billy despedirse con la mano.

De vuelta en casa, habían decido montar una pequeña fiesta en el Kadic, y justo ahí se encontraban los ocho guerreros y la señora Sorenson, divirtiéndose como ellos sabían hacer. Cabía agregar que, por extraño que pareciera, Hiroki era el único que no estaba poniendo atención en la fiesta, pues estaba ocupado viendo al cielo nocturno y la nieve caer, lo que llamó la atención de su hermana.

-¿Pasa algo, Hiroki?-le preguntó preocupada.

-Nada, Hermana, sólo que me pregunto, ¿por qué Hunter me salvó en la mina?-preguntó confundido.

-Bueno,-empezó a decir la señora Sorenson, que no pudo evitar oír lo dicho por el menor-tal vez tuvo ciertas razónes-expresó enigmáticamente, haciendo pensar al japonés, pero Hiroki decidió ignorar esos pensamientos de momento y disfrutar de la fiesta.

Aelita bailaba con Patrik y Johnny alternadamente, la señora Sorenson repartía la comida entre los animales, Yumi tomaba rompope con su novio, mientras los dos hablaban amorosamente, y Odd jalaba a Ulrich para que se pusieran juntos bajo el muérdago, mientras Yumi, que había dejado a William por un momento, les tomaba una foto. Hiroki vio a sus amigos, y supo que esta sería de las mejores Navidades, pues era obvio que todos eran una familia…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ya casi todos han evolucionado a su forma de Caballero. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

supaherolena02: ah, ok, perdona por no haber entendido tu pregunta, de nuevo te sugiero ir por palomitas que tardaré un poco:

Ulrich usa una cota de malla metálica, que deja descubierta la cabeza, bajo una armadura de metal rojo con detalles dorados, una capa blanca con bordes rojos y dorados, y ahora en vez de casco luce una corona de oro digna de un rey. Su espada ahora es más ancha y más larga, de hecho es tan larga como el propio Ulrich, aunque él la sujeta facilmente con una sola mano, y su escudo trae en bajo relieve la imagen del Escudo de la Familia Real de Animaria, y Leo en esta apariencia es una quimera

Yumi viste un elegante vestido verde jade, con los hombros y el cuello descubierto, con un corte en la falda en la pierna derecha, que llega a medio muslo, y decorado con plumas de pavo real, lleva zapatos sandalia de tacón alto, cuyas correas llegan casi a la rodilla, guantes sin dedos verde claro que llegan a medio antebrazo, un rebozo verde claro, el cabello ahora le llega hasta la espalda, y lo tiene elegantemente peinado, su antifaz es de un diseño más elegante que los otros, y sus abanicos son más vistosos, Gema en esta forma es un fénix

Patrick ahora no usa camisa, y luce un cuerpo increiblemente trabajado, pantalones bombachos morados, una capa color morado, botas de metal, y pesados guantes de metal, en esta forma, Tanque es un carcinos.

William viste una camisa blanca de holanes, un saco negro pegado a su cuerpo, unos pantalones negros igual de ajustados, botas negras y capa negra de cuello alto, y en los hombros lleva un curioso adorno, que da la alusión de que es sujetado por una enorme garra de metal, además de que su látigo ahora tiene tres puntas, todas con punta metálica, y Umbra es un vetala.

Hiroki usa un taparabo de tela gris acero, unas muñequeras de colmillos de tiburón en muñecas y tobillos, su tatuaje tribal ahora cubre su pecho y hombros, y tiene dos lineas curveadas en cada mejilla, además de que su tabla es ahora el doble de largua que él mismo, y Sharky se vuelve un leviatán.

Odd viste una camisa azul ártico de manga larga con detalles en blanco, con dos broches de plata con záfiros en los bajos de la camisa y en los puños de las mangas interiores, con amplias mangas exteriores blancas con rayas de tigre azul ártico, pantalones blancos con igual diseño a rayas, botas azul ártico con bordes de piel blanca, su caracteristica cola, y una capa con capucha azul ártico con borde de piel blanca, cerrada con un broche de plata con záfiros, su pelo rubio ahora es lacio, con luces azul ártico, y le llega a los hombros, y los ojos los tiene pintados en un complicado diseño tribal azul ártico. Sus armas ahora eran unas garras de plata parecidas a las de Siria, Tigra, por su parte, es una nekomata

Aelita usa un vestido azul con la falda, que tiene algunos holanes, blanca, unas muñequeras que llegan hasta medio antebrazo, y se hacen anchas en las muñecas, botas azules con detalles blancos, un broche con una pluma en el pelo, y la espiral en la que termina la punta de su báculo ahora es metálica. Aqua por su parte trae una armadura que protege su cabeza, espalda y aletas, dejando un espacio para su espiráculo

Johnny viste un keikogi amarillo, sin mangas, con un rayo blanco estampado en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta, una banda blanca en el pelo, que ahora trae despeinado, y una vara amarilla con pompones blancos en los extremos. Mowgli en esta forma se vee más fiero, y ahora usa una hombrera en el hombro izquierdo y protectores de metal en los brazos.

Jeremie usaba una camisa blanca, sin mangas y ceñida al cuerpo, bajo una especie de armadura también blanca, pantalones anchos blancos, una especies de sandalias con un trozo de tela que cubria los pies, guantes blancos sin dedos que llegaban a medio antebrazo, con protectores para los brazos de metal blanco, en el hombro izquierdo traía un tatuaje que era una reproducción de la imagen de su brazalete, y ahora su bufanda cubría su rostro, además de que su kusarigama tiene dos cuchillas en la hoz. As en esta forma era más grande, las alas eran más largas, la cola también y mas elegante, pues con dos largas plumas en los extremos parecía la de una golondrina, y tenía planchas de metal en la cabeza, el tórax, la punta de las alas y en las garras.

(Nota: los tres últimos siguen en forma de Campeón, cuando evolucionen a la de Caballero se conocerán sus nuevos trajes)

Mullion usa una armadura más detallada que la otra, con hombreras más grandes y con tres pinchos en cada una, el yelmo tiene una máscara que parecía un rostro impávido, una espada más ancha, y el escudo tiene la imagen de dos dragones enfrentados, Komodo es un dragón occidental.

Transom viste una túnica griega color regalia, con varias rayas negras que forman un diseño de telaraña, un ceñidor negro, sandalias negras, un broche con fomra de araña, y su brazalete ahora embarca todo su brazo hasta el codo. Aracne es una mujer araña.

El traje de Sissi es una blusa que deja cuello y hombros descubiertos color fucsia neón, pantalón ajustado del mismo color, botas negras de tacón de aguja, guantes negros, tenia el maquillaje y el cabello igual, y su látigo tenía punta de metal. Camille en esta forma es una basilisco.

Herb viste un traje de un kabuki, de tela azul egipcio, con una máscara que sigue representando un babuino, y ahora ostenta dos tetsubos, Boomer es un kappa.

Nicolas usa una camisa de tirantes verde OVNI, una chaqueta de cuero negro con algunos pinchos de metal, pantalones tejanos aún más rotos que los otros, botas de cowboy y un sombrero de cowboy con una banda color verde OVNI. Sus revolveres ahora tienen dos cañones cada uno, y Ed es un cancerbero.

Hunter usa chaleco de cuero carmín con detalles negros, pantalón negro apretado, botas de combate carmín, sigue usando su collar de colmillos de tigre, y muñequeras de cuero, además de que sus cuchillos ahora son más largos y curvos, Rex es un hombre tigre.

Kiara usa un top color menta, una tela color menta amarrada a modo de falda, sandalias plateadas, y su penacho ahora es una banda de metal plateado, y su cayado ahora es más largo, y decorado con una joya en la punta, Jade en esta forma es una alicanto

Son todos, ojalá conteste tu pregunta.

anonimo: jeje tambien me gustan esas peliculas, y la verdad me gustaba la idea de poner a Jack Sparrow, principalmente para que las chicas y Odd le pegaran xD.

ikaros-san: gracias, amiga, ojala te guste este cap tambien

lautaroukesito39730: jaja si creo que a Hiroki le dio enserio la edad de la punzada, y sobre Jack, a mi me mata ese capitán que le pasan mil y una desgracias, ojala disfrutes este cap

juanantoniotarot: tu pediste más, yo te dejo más, ojalá te guste.

KmiKumicu: Jeremie volverá cuando le llegue el momento de volver, sobre Jack tienes razón, fue genial ponerlo, y sobre el tesoro, yo me imagino ke a William y a Hiroki sólo se les olvió agarrar XD.

Dayro el uke: a Jack quería ponerlo en un cap desde hace mucho tiempo, y la vdd a mi me dio risa poner lo de la bofetada que Odd le metio xD

Antes de despedirme, quiero agradecr que mi fic Llamado de la Jungla haya llegado a los 170 reviews, no saben lo mucho que significa para mí, espero que lleguen aún más. Sin más, sólo me resta decir Feliz Navidad, Prospero Año 2012 y, lo más importante, Paz en la Tierra.


	42. Sol de Agua

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 42: Sol de Agua

Tenochtitlán, año 1347, en una selva cercana a la Pirámide del Sol, se encontraba una gema tallada en espiral, con la forma de una gota de agua. El Amuleto del Agua brilló con intensidad, iluminando la selva en la que se encontraba…

Una mañana del nuevo año se abría para París, y precisamente en el colegio Kadic, la Pandilla se reunía, todos de un buen humor, y no sólo porque habían empezado un nuevo año, sino que porque…

-Ya sólo faltamos dos de nosotros para conseguir su Forma de Caballero, y ya podremos vencer a Ooze-dijo Johnny emocionado, mientras él y sus amigos estaban en el comedor.

-Te recuerdo, Johnny, que aún falta un Caballero Cielo, porque aún no hemos encontrado a un reemplazo para Jeremie-le recordó Aelita, bajando un poco la mirada. Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que Jeremie había dado su vida para destruir la Espada Salvaje, pero Aelita seguía extrañando a su querido rubio.

-Bueno, sólo faltamos dos de conseguir su Forma de Caballero, Y, de encontrar un nuevo Caballero Cielo-corrigió Hiroki, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras sólo deprimieron más a Aelita, recibiendo un zape de Patrick.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Hunter se encontraba en la que tecnicamente era su habitación, meditando de lo ocurrido en la época de los vaqueros. Tenía una en sus manos una foto de Hiroki, extraída del anuario escolar, en el cual no había dejado de pensar desde que lo había salvado de morir aplastado por la roca en la mina.

_FlashBack_

_-¡Tigra!-dijo el rubio espantado, corriendo a ayudar a su tigresa._

_Los demás intentaron ayudar al rubio, pero rápidamente vieron que tenían otro problema, pues el agujero que había causado tigra al atravesar la pared desestabilizó la mina, la cual empezó a ceder en algunas partes, y lo que le heló la sangre a Yumi era que Hiroki estaba justo bajó una parte que, finalmente, cedió, con la clara trayectoria de aplastar al menor._

_-¡HIROKI!-chilló Yumi espantada._

_Debido a que había sido regresado a la normalidad, era obvio que Hiroki no podría escapar, y el resto de los guerreros, incluso Billy, se encontraban muy lejos para ayudarle. Pero lo que pasó a continuación ninguno lo esperaba: Hunter, en una especie de impulso, corrió hacia Hiroki, lo tomó en brazos y lo quitó del camino antes de que la roca llegara al suelo. Rodaron un par de metros lejos de punto de colisión, y cuando se detuvieron se dieron cuenta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros unos de otros. Hunter sintió un calor agradable en el pecho, pero rápidamente se compuso y se separó del menor._

_-Quedate aquí, no te salvaré de nuevo si te cae otra roca-le advirtió a Hiroki, quien sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Rápidamente, el rubio animario se acercó a su compañero a la pelea contra los guerreros._

_Fin FlashBack_

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el Camaroncito?-se preguntó el rubio en voz baja-quien me gusta a mí es el principito…-empezó a decir (N/a: es idea mía, o Hunter es adepto a los diminutivos? XD), mientras su voz iba perdiendo intentsidad, pues sin darse cuenta se quedó embobado por la sonrisa de Hiroki en la foto del anuario.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de su reloj comunicador, casi a regañadientes, el animario contestó la llamada, siendo respondido por la gangosa voz nasal de Transom.

-_Hunter, el amo quiere que tú y los demás se reporten en la fábrica abandonada, les mandaré las coordenadas_-dijo la voz de la mujer.

Sin más, el rubio oprimió el botón en su reloj y abrió un portal, el cual cruzó para encontrarse a si mismo en, efectivamente, una fábrica abandonada a las afueras de París. Ahí vio a Ooze, Mullion y Transom supervisar a los soldados mientras estos trabajaban las partes de metal plateado que habían recuperado. Hunter notó que no había llegado solo, pues Kiara, Sissi, Herb y Nicolas también habían hecho acto de presencia. También notó que, por la cantidad de tanques y cisternas, obviamente la fábrica en sus días se había dedicado a la creación de sustancias químicas.

-¿Nos dirá para qué nos llamó, jefe?-preguntó Herb.

-Recordarán todos que luego de mi liberacion Jeremie Belpois, el nuevo Guerrero del Halcón, frustró mi plan de conseguir la Espada Salvaje, al usar todo su poder para destruir la espada-relató el ser morfológico, curiosamente sonando calmado. La risa de Herb interrumpió su discurso.

-Creo que al final Jeremie no resultó tan listo como presumía-dijo burlón el inglés. Pero tuvo que callarse al ver la mirada fría de Ooze.

-Como decía, luego de ese fracaso, tuve que considerar utilizar mi plan original para destruir Animaria: utilizar a mis creaciones, los Ectomorficones Titans-anunció, dando importancia a las enormes masas de metal que, a sus espaldas, los tres grupos de soldados armaban. Al oír la noticia de su amo, Hunter y Kiara chocaron manos, ambos emocionados.

-Imaginen la cara de terror de los terrícolas cuando vean a los Ectomórficones-dijo Hunter, emocionado por la idea.

-Alguien explíqueme de qué se trata eso de los Ectomorforos-pidió Sissi.

-Ectomórficones-corrigió Kiara-máquinas gemelas creadas para destruir Animaria-explicó a su compañera, extrañamente emocionada.

-¿Y qué tienen de especiales esas máquinas?-preguntó Mullion interesado.

-Apenas las soltemos en la ciudad, se desencadenará un caos que ni los Guerreros Animales podrán evitar-dijo brevemente Ivan, sonriendo con malicia, sonrisa que se propagó entre sus siete generales.

-Y, ¿los Ectomórficones necesitarán algún tipo de energía en especifico?-preguntó Transom interesada-porque podemos facilmente robarlo y…-empezó a decir, pero fue rápidamente callada por Ooze.

-No será necesario, la energía que necesitamos la tenemos en abundancia-empezó a decir, acercándose a una de las máquinas-permítanme mostrarles las maravillas del mal, con una pizca del moco de Ooze-dijo ceremonial, antes de apuntar con su brazo hacia la máquina.

Del brazo del mutante surgió un rayo de electricidad morada, que hizo funcionar la máquina, haciendola disparar al tanque al que apuntaba su cañón una especie de liquido morado. Ivan, riendo a malignas carcajadas, disparó más rayos a otra máquina, y a otra, y a otra, hasta que finalmente todas las máquinas en la fábrica estaban funcionando, todas en el proceso de producir el misterioso líquido. Los siete generales vieron sorprendidos la operación.

-Al fin terminaré con lo que inicié hace dos mil años, el mundo aún no lo saben, pero su final está aún más cerca de lo que creen-anunció triunfal, antes de reír malignamente, seguido de sus secuaces, hasta que Ooze los cortó bruscamente-ya basta, a trabajar-les dijo simplemente.

-Si, Grandísima Hediondez-dijo Nicolas servicial.

Mientras tanto en la Ermita, los chicos se habían reunido para encontrar uno de los tres Amuletos Elementales que faltaban por recuperar. Odd estaba ensimismado con el ritual de radiestesia, con Tigra durmiendo plácidamente en su regazo, mientras los demás jugaban con Kiwee y los demás animales, mientras la señora Sorenson se encargaba de terminar el aseo de la casa. Finalmente, el libro se detuvo en una parte, y el rubio llamó a sus compañeros, quienes se agruparon alredededor suyo.

-"Y con éstos acontecimientos fue que, en 1347 d.C., Ténoch, cuyo nombre en náhuatl significa "Tuna de piedra", inició en Tenochtitlán la etapa de los Huey tlatoanis (comúnmente llamados "emperadorres") mexicas"-citó el rubio.

-"El Amuleto del Agua se encuentra con el primer emperador"-recordó Aelita.

-Entonces sigues tú, princesa-la felicitó Ulrich.

Sin más, William abrió el portal, permitiéndoles cruzar a la ancestral ciudad mexica de Tenochtitlán. Una vez listos, invocaron sus ropas de civiles, y cuando salieron a la calle, todos lucían taparrabos de sus respectivos colores, en el caso de las chicas y Odd los tres lucían tops también de sus respectivos colores, además de marcas en sus brazos, pecho, hombros o cara de sus respectivos colores, y en el caso de Yumi y Odd llevaban el pelo atado en coletas altas.

-Oigan, no lucimos tan mal-dijo Johnny, emocionado con los trajes.

-Si, aunque Odd…-empezó a decir William, intentando no reirse.

-Si, ya se, estoy usando ropa de chica-dijo el rubio, con una gotita bajándole por la sien.

-Bueno, el Amuleto no se va a encontrar solo, ¿o si?-preguntó Yumi, e inmediatamente todos se pusieron en camino.

Volviendo a la Fábrica, Ooze supervisaba el trabajo, cuando sintió la presencia del siguiente amuleto, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Kiara, Transom-llamó a sus dos secuaces. La cerebro y la animaria llegaron al momento al llamado de su amo.

-Si, señor-dijo Transom servicial.

-He detectado un nuevo amuleto en el año 1347, en Tenochtitlán, vaya, y eviten que los Guerreros lo obtengan-les ordenó Ooze, abriendo un nuevo portal. Ambas villanas hicieron una reverencia y partieron a la misión.

Volviendo a Tenochtitlán, los chicos revisaban cualquier lugar donde pudiera encontrarse el Amuleto Elemental, pero, tras mucho rato de buscar, simplemente no encontraron nada. Luego de dos horas de infructuosa busqueda, Hiroki y Johnny se dejaron caer al suelo agotados.

-Dios, no puedo creer que en dos horas no hayamos encontrado nada-declaró el japonés cansasdo.

-Aelita, ¿Aqua no ha sentido la presencia del amuleto?-le preguntó el pelirrojo a la pelirrosa.

Aelita, en respuesta, fijó su mirada en su delfín, la cual lamentablemente parecía que la delfín no había sentido nada.

Ninguno sabía que, mientras tanto, Kiara y Transom habían hecho acto de aparición, y lo que era peor, ya los habían avistado.

-¿Llamamos a los Pirañatrones, o a los Tengu?-preguntó Transom.

-Demósles a los Oozmen una oportunidad-opinó Kiara-¡Oozemen!-gritó, invocando a los monstruos de cieno-vayan tras ellos-ordenó.

Mientras tanto, los guerreros pensaban en una forma de encontrar el amuleto, o por lo menos lograr que Aqua sintiera la presencia de este, cuando empezaron a oir gritos de la multitud. Al ver el origen de los gritos, vieron a los Oozemen atacando a los civiles.

Rápidamente, los ocho guerreros corrieron a combatir a los soldados, repartiendo patadas y golpes contra los seres de baba. Los Oozemen trataban de poner resistencia a los guerreros, pero era simplemente inutil, pues como uno de ellos intentaba asestarle un golpe a uno de los guerreros, este lo bloqueaba y lo repelia, mandándolo a volar contra una pared, donde se volvía una masa de baba. En menos de unos minutos, toda la horda de monstruos había quedado reducida a manchones de baba en las paredes de las casas. Al poco tiempo, llegaron corriendo un grupo de personas con cascos que se asemejaban a jaguares y águilas, que los chicos reconocieron como soldados, y por tanto eran los guardias. Apenas llegaron, rodearon a los chicos, amenazándolos con sus armas.

-Esto ya lo hemos vivido-señaló Johnny.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Patrick irónico, mirando al pelirrojo al tiempo que alzaba las cejas.

Inmediatamente, los chicos fueron conducidos a Palacio, donde fueron recibidos por un hombre de etnia mexica, vestido con la indumentaria de un rey, e iba acompañado de la que obviamente era su esposa. Una vez ahí, los chicos fueron obligados a arrodillarse.

-Yo soy Tenóch, gran Huey tlatoani de Tenochtitlán, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó a los chicos. Ulrich dio un paso adelante.

-Yo me llamo Ulrich, sómos los Guerreros Animales, y hemos venido en busqueda de algo importante-explicó el alemán al emperador, quien tras oírlo asintió.

-Muy bien, los ayudaremos, joven Ulrich, pues demostraron ser valientes guerreros al proteger a mi pueblo de los monstruos de fango-dijo el gobernante con una sonrisa.

Aqua, de la nada, se separó del lado de Aelita y se acercó levitando a la esposa del gobernante, rodeandola en circulos. Fue cuando Yumi notó la piedra en forma de gota de agua que colgaba del cuello de la reina.

-Veo que a su criatura le gusta el Ojo de la Lluvia-dijo la reina-fue un regalo de mi rey por nuestra unión-explicó la mujer.

-Temo, mi reina, que el Ojo de la Lluvia podría ser la reliquia importante que venimos a buscar-explicó Yumi con suavidad.

El monarca meditó por unos minutos lo que dijo Yumi, y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. Los chicos miraron fijamente al gobernante, expectante de lo que diría.

-De acuerdo, si es lo que buscan, podemos hacer un trueque-explicó Tenóch. Fue la última palabra lo que puso alerta a los demás-Una de las señoritas deberá quedarse, y desposar a mi hijo Acamapichtli-anunció el monarca, sorprendiendo a los chicoas, más que nada a Yumi y Aelita, e hizo que Odd tuviera un mal presentimiento, al tiempo que aplaudia una vez.

Unas puertas se abrieron, y por ellas entró un niño que era apenas de la edad de Johnny y Hiroki, que por la indumentaria de príncipe que llevaba, y el hecho de guardar tanto parecido con los gobernantes, tenía que ser el príncipe. Yumi y Aelita quedaron boquiabiertas: ¿el emperador esperaba que se casaran con ese niño? Si incluso parecía más chico que los dos menores del grupo. Odd, por su parte, sólo decía mentalmente "que no pase lo que creo que pasará" una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra.

-Querido hijo Acamapichtli, estos jóvenes guerreros han venido con el proposito de conseguir el Ojo de la Lluvia, y hemos acordado que a cambio de la gema, una de las jóvenes accederá ser tu consorte-le anunció el monarca a su hijo-dime, heredero mío, ¿a cuál de estas jóvenes guerreras, elegirás como tu esposa?-le preguntó con ceremonía.

El niño miró a las chicas y a Odd, lo que puso expectantes a Ulrich, William y Patrick, pues mientras los primeros no querían que sus parejas fueran obligadas a esto, el tercero no se perdonaría por dejar que algo le sucediera a la amada de su primo. Finalmente, el joven príncipe dio su veredicto.

-Padre, he elegido a la joven de piel y ojos claros-empezó a decir el príncipe.

-Por favor que sea Aelita, por favor que sea Aelita, por favor que sea Aelita-decía Odd por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada molesta de Aelita-lo siento, Princesa, eres tú o yo-le dijo apenado.

-La que usas ropas del color del cielo-terminó el menor, comentario que a Odd le sintió como una pesa de metal de mil kilos.

-Tenía que ser-dijo por lo bajo, llevándose una mano a la cara.

Cuando parecía que tendría que aceptar el trato, la entrada de la sala del trono colisionó, y por ella aparecieron Transom y Kiara, las dos en su forma de guerreras, acompañadas más hordas de Oozemen.

-Muy bien, entreguen el Amuleto, no nos iremos sin el-declaró Kiara molesta, amenazando con su cayado a los presentes.

-Pues creo que será así-dijo Ulrich, devolviendo a Leo a su forma de cristal-seguido por los demás-Espíritu del León-.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Caballeros Animales, unidos-anunciaron Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, William, Hiroki y Patrick.

-Campeones Animales, unidos-dijeron Aelita y Johnny.

Una vez transformados, los chicos se lanzaron en combate contra las dos villanas y su ejercito de monstruos, mientras las chicas enfrentaban a Transom y a Kiara, los chicos se enfrentaban a los Oozemen. En un intento de vencer a los monstruos, los seis guerreros lanzaron sus cristales al aire.

-León, ruge con Corona de Fuego-dijo Ulrich, y una vez aparecido Leo, éste lanzó su ataque de fuego contra algunos Oozemen.

-Desgarrálos con Cuchillas de Adamantio, Tiburón-secundó Hiroki, cuando Sharky apareció, el leviatán disparó sus cuchillas de luz.

-Murciélago, vé por tus victimas con Necro Eclipse-ordenó William, mientras el vetala Umbra aparecía, usando su esfera de energía oscura.

-Cangrejo Violinista, golpéalos con Sable Terrestre-siguió Patrick, haciendo aparecer a Tanque, que atacó con su espada de Piedra.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito con Garra de Diamante-citó Odd, y cuando Tigra apareció, ambos humano y nekomata atacaron en equipo.

-Sobrecárgalos con Golpe Relámpago, Gorila-terminó Johnny, y cuando Mowgli apareció atacó con su golpe de electricidad.

De un golpe, todos los Oozemen fueron derrotados, haciendo enojar a Transom y a Kiara, quienes decidieron tomar medidas drásticas.

-Araña, intóxicalos con Amenaza Tóxica-ordenó Transom, haciendo aparecer a Aracne, la cual atacó con su neblina tóxica, que lastimó a todos los animales, dejándolos derribados.

Los chicos corrieron a ayudar a sus animales, mientras las chicas combatían a las dos villanas. En un intento de ganar terreno, ambas invocaron a sus animales. Queriendo evitar la ventaja de las guerreras, Kiara siguió su ejemplo.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Delfín, hora de jugar-.

Inmediatamente, Gema, Aqua y Jade hicieron acto de aparición, antes de lanzarse a pelear entre si, la fénix y la delfín contra la mujer araña y la alicanto. El problema era que, como de las dos animales buenas sólo Gema ya estaba en forma de caballero, estaban en una gran desventaja. Finalmente, Kiara decidió quitar a Yumi del camino, y Transom compartió su opinión.

-Quetzal, Hojas Mágicas-.

-Araña, Amenaza Tóxica-.

Ambos ataques colisionaron contra Gema, regresándola a su cristal y regresando a Yumi a la normalidad. Aelita estaba preocupada, pues temía que Aqua no podría soportar sola el ataque de las dos villanas.

-Joven Guerrera-oyó una voz que la llamaba, haciendo que fijara en la reina, que fue quien la llamó-creo que necesitará esto-le dijo la mujer, lanzándole el Ojo de la Lluvia, el Amuleto del Agua. Aelita atrapó el amuleto y, de inmediato, una luz azul la bañó.

-Espíritu del Delfín, Evolución Máxima-dijo, mientras la luz se intensificaba. Cuando esta se disolvió, Aelita usaba un nuevo atuendo: una túnica azul de manga larga y ancha, que dejaba descubiertos hombros y cuello, con una abertura en el frente que llegaba a medio muslo, y ceñida con una soga dorada, botas de caña alta azules, y una gargantilla con la forma de un delfín, además de que ahora traía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda, y su báculo ahora era casi tan largo como ella. Aqua, por su parte, se había convertido en una sirena de cabello azul-Caballero Mar, lista-anunció la pelirrosa.

Los chico vieron sorprendidos la nueva forma de la inglesa, principalmente Ulrich, Odd y Yumi, quienes, como ya habían visto fotos de la mamá de Aelita, se dieron cuenta de lo parecida que ahora era la pelirrosa con su madre. Transom simplemente chasqueó la lengua.

-Gran cosa, ella es una y nosotras dos-dijo despectiva, antes de mandar a Aracne contra Aqua, pero…

-Delfín, Giro de Agua-ordenó Aelita, y Aqua lanzó su nuevo ataque: la sirena junto las manos, dejándolas a un palmo de distancia, y empezó a acumular agua, hasta formar una resplandeciente esfera de agua, que lanzó contra la mujer araña.

-Mira como se hace, Transom: Quetzal, Hojas Mágicas-ordenó Kiara, y Jade lanzó su ataque. En respuesta Aelita chasqueó los dedos. Dos estelas de luz rosa y amarillo titanio entraron en la habitación, Aelita las atrapó y lanzó al aire.

-Pingüino, muestra tu poder; Tortuga Laúd, protégenos con Muralla de Coral-dijo Aelita, invocando a Mim y a Coral, de las cuales la segunda lanzó su ataque: de su boca lanzó una esfera de luz rosa al piso, de donde surgió una gigantesca muralla de coral, que bloqueó las Hojas Mágicas de Jade.

-Diablos-maldijo Kiara.

-A ver si te gusta mi respuesta: Pingüino, Ice Jet-continuó la pelirrosa, y Mim atacó: la pingüino se vio envuelta en un capullo de agua, que rápidamente se congeló con Mim adentró, después un torrente de agua propulsó el iceberg arriba y adelante, convirtiéndolo en un proyectil, el cual impactó de lleno a la alicanto.

Mientras las dos villanas maldecían por ver cómo la inglesa vencía a sus animales, los guerreros y la familia real celebraban al ver que Aelita ya tenía a las dos villanas contra las cuerdas. Finalmente, Aelita decididó poner fin al combate. Empezó a concentrarse, mientras sus tres animales brillaban con un resplandor azul.

-Ahora enfrentarán el Máximo Poder del Agua: Hipersonido-dijo la pelirrosa, lanzando su nuevo ataque: cada una de las criaturas lanzó un fuerte impacto sónico, que se mezclaron en el báculo de Aelita, la cual las lanzó en forma de un fuerte rayo sónico, que impactó a las dos villanas.

Lo que sorprendió a los chicos fue que, a pesar del ataque de Aelita, Aracne y Jade se levantaron, aunque no sin cierto esfuerzo. Intentando encontrar una solución, Odd tuvo un presentimiento.

-Hiroki, Patrick, intenten transformarse de nuevo-les dijo a sus amigos, quien tras mirarse uno al otro, tomaron los Cristales del Tiburón y el Cangrejo Violinista.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-dijo Hiroki-Caballero Peligroso, listo-anunció, ya transformado, antes de lanzar su cristal al aire-Desgárralas, Tiburón-dijo, invocando a Sharky.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-secundó Patrick-Caballero Rudo, listo-dijo una vez listo para el combate, y lanzó su cristal-Golpéalas, Cangrejo Violinista-ordenó, llamando a Tanque.

Una vez reunidos los tres Guerreros Oceanide, y para sorpresa de si mismos y del resto del equipo, los tres Animales Primarios empezaron a brillar con una brillante luz azul.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ulrich sorprendido.

-Un Ataque de Formación, un ataque que sólo es posible con los tres miembros de un equipo en forma de Caballero Animal-explicó Odd.

-Genial-dijo Hiroki emocionado.

-Sorprendente-secundó Patrick.

-Veamos que podemos hacer, chicos-les dijo Aelita, antes de mirar a Transom y a Kiara-es hora de que vean el Gran Poder del Mar-anunció decidida, mientras el resplandor que envolvía a los seres mitológicos aumentaba.

-No es posible-dijo Transom por lo bajo.

-Castigo de Atlantis-dijeron los tres Guerreros Oceanide, lanzando su nuevo ataque.

De la nada, toda la zona en la que peleaban cambió, dando la alusión de estar bajo el agua, aunque claro todos, salvo los animales marinos, estaban completamente secos. Una vez hecho este efecto, Aqua, Sharky y Tanque empezaron a brillar, e inmediatamente nadaron a toda velocidad contra Aracne y Jade, acompañados por sus humanos, impactándolas y regresándolas finalmente a los cristales, cosa que devolvió a las villanas al a normalidad, asi como a la habitación en que peleaban. Las dos villanas, al ver que habían perdido, simplemente vieron con odio a los chicos y se fueron. Una vez terminada la batalla, tenían aún un asunto pendiente.

-Mi señora, aquí le devuelvo su collar-empezó a decir Aelita, ofreciéndole a la reina el Amuleto del Agua, pero ésta la detuvo.

-No es necesario, Caballero Mar, el Ojo de la Lluvia es tuyo, lo necesitarás mucho más que yo, consideralo un regalo-le dijo a la pelirroja, quien tras sonreír emocionada hizo una reverencia. Entonces Odd alzó la mano.

-Disculpen, majestades pero, ¿significa que ya no tendré que casarme con su hijo?-preguntó expectante. Ténoch sonrió.

-Tranquila, joven guerrera, te libramos de la obligación-le contestó, y Odd suspiró aliviado.

Una vez cumplida la misión, Johnny abrió el portal a la epoca actual, el cual uno a uno fueron atravesando, hasta que sólo quedó Aelita, quien antes de irse le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a los gobernantes, antes de cruzar el portal y regresar a casa…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ya son siete del grupo los Caballeros, casi todos estan listos. Recuerden comentarios, dudas, criticas todo es admitido.

anonimo: en efecto, Hunter iba tras Odd, pero luego de lo ocurrido en la mina empezará a considerar a Hiroki como opción, respecto a los Pirañatrones, no los reemplazaron, sólo fue que Hunter y Nicolas creyeron más apropiados a los Tengu para esta misión, como Sissi y Kiara usaron a los Pirañatrones para la misión en el Caribe

supaherolena02: me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, amiga

ikaros-san: jeje y llegaran mas intrigas con el tiempo.

lautaroukesito39730: ps eso lo tendras que comprobar amigo

daryo el uke: claro que tienes mi permiso, de hechco me honra que quieras usar mi idea para un fic similar, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo

juanantoniotarot: me alegra que te gustara que usase a Jack en ese cap, y espero con ansias el siguiente de tu fic

k.l.a.i.n.: no sabes cuanto me honra ke digas ke te gusta mi fic, eso significa mucho para ti, aunke dudo ke vaya a pasar algo entre Hunter y Odd, ya ke como habras notado el empezara a considerar a Hiroki como opción, pero los momentos entre Odd y Ulrich esos si los garantizo. Como siempre digo al que deja su primer review en mi fic, tus quejas, dudas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidos

NinaYuriko: tranquila, Jeremie volverá a su momento, no comas ansias, y tranquila, entiendo que no hayas podido dejar review

KmiKumicu: Me alegra que te llame la atención la pareja, y sobre los libros en que dices ke aparece Billy, se titulan por mera casualidad "los secretos del inmortal nicolas flamel"?

lunaazul: me alegra que te guste mi fic, y sobre la apariencia de Hunter, aki la tienes: él es alto, de tez bronceada, pelo rubio corto en puntas, ojos verdes y musculoso, usa chaleco de cuero negro, pantalón negro, botas industriales negras, y en el cuello un collar con dientes de tigre. Ojalá te siga gustando mi fic y me dejen muchos reviews.


	43. San Valentín Electrizante

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 43: San Valentín Electrizante

Roma, Italia, año 264 a.C., en el Coliseo Romano, en las celdas que se destinaban para los prisioneros, se encontraba una gema amarilla tallada en forma de rayo. La gema empezó a brillar con una brillante luz amarilla, iluminando la oscuridad de la celda…

Faltaba un día para San Valentín en el Kadic, y los chicos no podrían estar más emocionados, en especial Odd porque sería su primer San Valentín saliendo con Ulrich, y el italiano deseaba que fuera perfecto. Y justo charlaba con Aelita sobre que podría hacer para el alemán.

-¿Qué harás para Ulrich por San Valentín, Odd?-le preguntó la pelirrosa al italiano.

-Pues tengo planeado una cena romántica en la Ermita, algo sencillo-dijo Odd, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, pero entristeció al ver la sonrisa triste de Aelita-perdona, Aelita, olvidé que éste año tu no tendrás a Jeremie para pasar San Valentín-le dijo a su amiga entristecido.

-Tranquilo, Odd, está bien-le dijo con dulzura la pelirrosa. Pero sus palabras no hicieron sentir mejor al rubio.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Hunter se encontraba meditando en su habitación, con su chaleco colgando en el perchero junto a su puerta y el en pose de loto en su cama. Sissi le había explicado lo que era el día de San Valentín, una fiesta en que los terricolas buscaban mostrar su afecto a las personas que querían. Y justamente, el no sabía qué quería. Abrió el cajón del mueble junto a su cama, y de el extrajo la foto de Hiroki del anuario escolar. Le parecía extraño, pero desde que salvó a Hiroki en la mina de Silver City, no había dejado de pensar en él. Intentando esclarecer su mente, decidió tomar un breve descanso, asi que se recostó en su cama, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir…

_Sueño de Hunter_

_Se encontraba en un páramo en el que apenas había luz, y una densa niebla, la cual era tan densa que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Hunter se encontraba de pie en medio de toda esa penumbra, sin saber dónde estaba. En eso oyó una voz que lo llamaba, una voz que se le hacía muy familiar, mientras llegaba a apreciar una silueta entre toda la niebla._

_-Hunter… Hunter…-decía la voz con suavidad._

_-¿Quién es? ¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó Hunter, queriendo distinguir a alguien en la oscuridad._

_-Hunter… ven a mí, Hunter-dijo la voz, mientras la situeta se iba acercando cada vez más._

_Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Hunter pudo distinguir mejor la silueta. El animario quedo sorprendido cuando notó que, de hecho, la silueta era Hiroki, quien se encontraba usando su traje de Caballero notó que, aún en Forma de Caballero, Hiroki apenas le llegaba al pecho._

_-¿Camaroncito? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el rubio sorprendido._

_-¿No es obvio? Vine a verte, mi amor-le dijo el menor, acercándose a él._

_-¿Estás loco? Si mi amo te ve aquí te eliminará-le recordó el rubio._

_-Vale la pena el riesgo, tú sólo dejate llevar-le dijo el menor, acercándose más a Hunter. _

_El mayor decidió hacerle caso y dejarse llevar por el momento, asi que tomó al japonés de la cintura, y cuando estaban a punto de tocar sus labios, todo se tiñó de blanco. Todo lo que Hunter podía seguir oyendo, era la voz de Hiroki que lo llamaba._

_-Hunter… Hunter… Hunter… Hunter…-._

_Fin del sueño_

-¿Hunter? Hunter-llamaba Herb a su compañero que se había quedado dormido, el cual debía estar soñando algo muy bueno, pues estaba jadeando y con la lengua de fuera.

-Abrázame-jadeo rubio de repente.

-¡¿QUÉ?-preguntó Herb espantado, con una cómica cara de horror.

-¡Apriétame!-gritó el rubio, antes de levantarse y abrazar a Herb. Poco a poco, el rubio fue abriendo los ojos, y al ver a quien abrazaba pegó un grito, levantándose de golpe de la cama-¿se puede saber que haces en mi cuarto, imbecil?-preguntó furioso al pelinegro.

-El jefe te llama dice que sintió un nuevo amuleto-informó el pelinegro, asustado por la cara de furia del rubio.

Luego de dedicarle otra mirada furiosa a Herb, Hunter tomó su chaleco y salió de la habitación camino a la sala de mando. Ahí fue recibido por Mullion, Sissi y Mullion, y en la pantalla se veía a Transom, Kiara y Nicolas supervisando a los Pirañatrones, Tengu y Oozmen en la fábrica.

-Muy bien, ya llegó Hunter, ¿Qué pasa, señor?-preguntó Sissi.

-He detectado el penúltimo Amuleto Elemental, en la Roma Antigua-declaró el ser de baba-quiero que los tres vayan y lo obtengan antes que los guerreros-les ordenó. Los tres villanos hicieron una reverencia, y atravesaron el portal que el ser morfológico había abierto.

Mientras tanto en la Ermita, Odd hacía el ritual de radiestesia, siendo observado por Ulrich y los dos menores del grupo. Yumi y William estaban en una cita, Patrick tenía una cita con Emilie LeDuc, y Odd le había insistido a Aelita que se quedara en Kadic por esta ocasión.

-Necesita un tiempo sola-fue la explicación que les dio al los otros tres. Finalmente, el libro se detuvo en una sección sobre la Roma antigua, y leyo:- "los Juegos del Coliseo Romano, fueron competencias brutales, en las cuales los gladiadores llegaban incluso a perder la vida, ya fuera a manos de sus compañeros o de las fieras"-citó el rubio.

-No hay que adivinar a quién corresponde el amuleto esta vez-dijo Ulrich. Antes que Johnny se pusiera a saltar emocionado.

-Entonces sigo yo-dijo el pelirrojo emocionado. La señora Sorenson, que barría el piso del comedor, rió por lo bajo.

-Se nota que ya esperabas tu turno, cariño-dijo la mujer con ternura.

Sin más, Ulrich abrió el portal, los cuatro chicos lo cruzaron y se hallaron a sí mismos en la roma antigua. Inmediatamente los cuatro presionaron las gemas de sus brazaletes, y se llevaron una sorpresa al notar que, en efecto, estaban usando sus viejos trajes de entrenamiento: Odd usaba su toga color azul ártico, su sandalias, su cinturón y brazaletes de metal plateado, y la banda de su madre; Hiroki usaba su falda de cuero gris acero, su su cinturon de metal con su emblema en la hebilla, su protector de brazo de cuero gris acero, Johnny usaba su falda y pectoral de cuero amarillo, su cinturón de metal también con su emblema en la hebilla, y su sandalias, y Ulrich usaba su chaleco y falda de cuero rojo, su pretector para el brazo d cuero, su sandalias y su banda de oro. Para rematar, todos usaban sus viejos brazaletes.

-Esto si es curioso-declaró Hiroki.

-¿Por qué usamos los viejos trajes?-preguntó Johnny.

-Será porque, aunque no son precisamente el último grito de la moda, son acordes a la época-racionó Ulrich. Los demás le dieron la razón.

Una vez listos, fueron a buscar el amuleto, sin saber que, casi al mismo tiempo que ellos, Mullion, Sissi y Hunter hacían acto de aparición. El americano usaba un traje de centurión completamente negro, con Komodo caminando junto a él; la francesa usaba una toga color fucsia neón que le llegaba a los tobillos, sandalias cuyas correas se perdían dentro de la túnica, y tenía el cabello atado en una coleta alta, y tenía a Camille en el hombro; y el animario usaba un traje casi idéntico al de Ulrich, sólo que en su caso el traje era de color carmín, y la banda de metal era plateada, y Rex estaba junto a él.

-Bonitos trajes-dijo la chica, viendo altanera el atuendo que llevaba.

-¿Quieres concentrarte en algo más importante que tu ropa? Tenemos un amuleto que robar-le dijo Mullion molesto, antes de ponerse en marcha.

Mientras tanto, los chicos caminaban por la calle, buscando algún indicio que les avisara que el Amuleto Elemental se encontrara cerca, cuando vieron una escena que los molesto: un grupo de hombres, aparentemente borrachos, rodeaban a una chica de piel blanca, pelo castaño y ojos miel, que vestía una sencilla toga color morado, y que evidentemente estaba incómida por como la rodedaban los hombres. Decididos a saber que pasaba, los chicos se acercaron al grupo.

-Vamos, guapa, no te pasará nada, sólo queremos un besito-dijo uno de los hombres, que aún desde lejos los chicos pudieron notar apestaban horriblemente a alcohol.

-No, por favor, déjenme ir-rogaba la chica, pero sus ruegos llegaban a oídos sordos. Uno de los tipos la tomó con fuerza del brazo.

-Tranquila, preciosa, no te pasará nada-dije otro de los hombres.

-Nada que no te guste, claro-aclaró un tercero.

Decidido ayudar a la chica, Ulrich se acercó corriendo al tipo que la sujetaba y le propinó un fuerte golpe al tipo. Apenas reaccionaron por lo que acababa de suceder, el resto de los sujetos se lanzaron a golpear a Ulrich, pero el pudo fácilmente repelerlos a patadas y golpes, dejándolos confundidos y desorientados. El encuentro apenas duró unos segundos, y los tipos salieron corriendo espantados, angustiados al ver que un simple niño los había derrotado. Una vez que los borrachos hubieran huído, Ulrich le ofreció la mano a la chica para que se levantara.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?-preguntó a la chica.

-Si, estoy bien, gracias, muchas gracias-dijo la chica realmente agradecida, llegando incluso a besar a Ulrich, tomando al chico por sorpresa.

Cuando rompieron el beso, Ulrich aún tenía su expresión sorprendida en el rostro, al tiempo que sus mejillas estaban carmín. Claro que el momento fue roto por alguien que se aclaraba la garganta.

-Ulrich…-dijo una voz obviamente furiosa, y que obviamente el castaño conocía, pues al darse vuelta se encontró con el nada feliz rostro de Odd-¿quieres venir un momento?-preguntó molesto, dando a entender que más pregunta era orden.

-Odd, espera, dejame explicarte…-empezó a decir Ulrich asustado, pero antes de poder excusarse, el italiano le metió un soberano golpe que lo mandó a volar lejos.

-Y Ulrich se va… se va… se va… y ¡SE FUE¡BUEN TIRO, ODD!-dijo Hiroki, describiendo lo ocurrido como comentarista de beisbol.

-Disculpalo, es algo celoso-dijo Johnny a la chica, quien había visto sorprendida cómo el rubio había mandado a volar a su rescatador-a proposito, soy Johnny-agregó, presentandose.

-Yo me llamo Hiroki-secundó el japonés.

-Yo soy Odd-terció el rubio-y al que acabo de mandar a volar era mi novio, Ulrich-agregó, señalando con el pulgar hacia donde había disparado al castaño.

-Yo me llamo Sofía-dijo la chica, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Justo en ese momento, Ulrich se reunía con sus amigos, con una evidente expresión de mareo en el rostro.

-Si así te pones por ver que otra me bese, no quiero saber que me harías por olvidar nuestro aniversario-le dijo al rubio, quien sólo le dio un beso travieso en la mejilla.

-Para que veas que no soy de los que pasan algo como eso-le dijo el rubio burlón.

-Volviendo al tema por el que venimos, tenemos que buscar el Amuleto de la Luz-les recordó el francés. De la nada, Mowgli empezó a inquietarse, lo que no fue ignorado por los chicos.

-Creo que s nuestra señal-dijo Hiroki.

-Sofía, es mejor que vengas con nosotros, esos hombres podrían volver en cualquier momento-sugirió el rubio, y la castaña asintió con la cabeza.

Siguieron al pequeño primate por las calles de la ciudad-estado, sin saber que eran seguidos de cerca por Mullion, Sissi y Hunter. Siguieron a Mowgli hasta que llegó al Coliseo, en el que por fortuna no había nadie porque, aparentemente, los siguientes Juegos no serían sino en unos días. Se metieron con sigilo al edificio, y los villanos se quedaron afuera, viendo cómo los chicos entraban.

-Sissi, llama a los Pirañatrones-ordenó Mullion por lo bajo a la francesa.

Mientras tanto, los chicos habían entrado a la arena del Coliseo Romano. Todos miraron sorprendidos la enormidad del edificio, y al imaginarse cómo se habrían de sentir los gladiadores, que sabían que del grupo que entraba, sólo uno saldría con vida, y que ese mismo tal vez la próxima no tendría tanta suerte. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por un borbojeo que conocían de las mil maravillas, y al alzar la vista, vieron a Mullion, Sissi y Hunter, acompañados de una horda de Pirañatrones.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí, a los mocosos-declaró Mullion, viendo con malicia a los chicos. Hunter sólo miraba con intensidad a Hiroki, lo que el japonés notó y que lo puso nervioso.

-Muy bien, entreguen el Amuleto Elemental, o sufrirán las consecuencias-declaró Sissi.

-Si claro, lo que tendrá es una paliza-dijo Hiroki, mientras el y los demás devolvían a sus animales a sus formas de cristal.

-Espíritu del León-.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Caballeros Animales, unidos-dijeron Ulrich, Odd y Hiroki.

-Campeón Bosque, listo-anunció Johnny.

En respuesta, los tres villanos también presionaron los botones de sus relojes, regresando a su animales a los cristales.

-Espíritu del Dragón de Komodo-.

-Espíritu del Camaleón-.

-Espíritu del Tigre de Bengala-.

-Caballeros Malignos, aterroricen-anunciaron los tres villanos ya transformados.

-Enserio, esos tipos no podrían ser menos originales-señaló Hiroki. Ulrich miró a Sofia.

-Sofia, ve a buscar refugio, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-le dijo a la chica, quien asintió y corrió a refugiarse, y luego miró a Johnny-Johnny, tu ve y consigue el amuleto-le indicó, y el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, antes de irse corriendo.

Mullion, Sissi y Hunter, viendo como Johnny escapaba, enviaron a los Pirañatrones a perseguirlo, mientras ellos se encargarían de Ulrich, Odd y Hiroki. Inmediatamente, los tres lanzaron sus cristales al aire, siendo seguidos por los chicos.

-León, ruge-.

-Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Desgárralos, Tiburón-.

-Dragón de Komodo, aplástalos-.

-Confúndelos, Camaleón-.

-Tigre de Bengala, hazlos trizas-.

Una vez invocaron a los animales, los seis guerreros empezaron a pelear, mientras la chica romana se mantenía al margen, viendo sorprendida como los animales mitológicos, algunos conocidos y otros de los que nunca había oído hablar, combatían fervientemente. Mientras esto pasaba, Johnny se abría paso entre las hordas de Pirañatrones, abatiendo a golpes de su vara a los robots-pez. Finalmente, él llegó a las celdas para prisioneros, y su instintio lo guió a un resplandor amarillo, que para fortuna del menor resultó ser el Amuleto de la Luz.

-Creo que es hora de ver cómo es ser Caballero-dijo por lo bajo, antes de tomar la gema con forma de rayo y emprender el camino a la pelea.

Mientras tanto en la pelea, los chicos combatían a los Guerreros Malignos con fervor, mientras Leo, Tigra y Sharky combatían a Komodo, Camille y Rex. Cabía agregar que los que peleaban con más esfuerzo eran sin duda Odd y Sissi, pues el par se estaba dando con todo, al igual que sus animales. En un movimiento tramposo, Sissi se escabulló detrás de Odd, lo tomó con fuerza del pelo, y lo hizo girar un par de veces, antes de soltarlo, haciendolo volar contra una pared, siendo atajado a tiempo por Hiroki.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó preocupado.

-No me molestes-dijo el rubio molesto, antes de lanzarse hacia Sissi, y una vez cerca meterle una tremenda cachetada, cosa que enojó a la chica.

-Miserable-dijo molesta, devolviéndola la cachetada al rubio.

-Ahora verás-dijo este molesto, antes de darle otra.

Ante esto Sissi respondió dándole otra cachetada, y Odd respondió dándole otra, y unos segundos después ya se estaban tirando del pelo. En menos de un minuto, el combate se había vuelto, por decirlo así, una vulgar pelea de gatas, mientras los chicos, incluso Hunter y Mullion, veían con los ojos como platos.

-Uy, que miedo-dijo Ulrich espantado.

-Sé que no debería estar viendo, pero no puedo dejar de mirar-secundó Hunter .

-Algunas personas cuando se enfadan son temibles, ¿no creen?-preguntó Hiroki asustado. Algo le llamó la atención, y al mirar detrás de ellos, vio a Sofía agitando los puños con entusiasmo.

-No te dejes ganar, dale duro, duro, duro-decía la chica romana, animando al rubio.

Finalmente, Sissi intentó poner fin a la pelea, pero cuando estaba por ordenarle a Camille lanzar su ataque…

-Gorila, Golpe Relámpago-ordenó la voz de Johnny, y de la nada apareció Mowgli, quien usó su ataque eléctrico en Camille, derribándola. Inmediatamente, al grupo se unió Johnny.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras-señaló el rubio con algo de burla.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero es hora de pelear-dijo el niño, sacando el amuleto de su bolsillo, el cual empezó a brillar-Espíritu del Gorila, Evolución Máxima-anunció, mientras la luz amarilla lo envolvía. Cuando se disipó, Johnny usaba un nuevo traje: una toga china amarilla, con el emblema de su gema en el pecho, unos pantalones chinos y zapatos chinos, para terminar, su vara de combate se había convertido en una guan dao, una lanza china. Mowgli, por su parte, se había convertido en un hibagon de pelaje amarillo-Caballero Bosque, listo-anunció el chico.

-Ahora si tenemos esto en la bolsa-dijo Hiroki emocionado, antes de montar su tabla.

-Sissi-dijo Mullion con imperiosidad, y la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza.

-Pirañatrones-dijo, invocando a toda una horda de Pirañatrones, quienes entre gogojeos se alistaban para recibir a los chicos.

Mientras Ulrich, Odd y Hiroki se encargaban de los Pirañatrones, Johnny fue tras Mullion, Sissi y Hunter. Como una medida para tener la pelea equitativa, el pelirrojo chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer los Cristales de Cóndor y la liebre, los cuales arrojó al aire.

-A toda marcha, Liebre; Cóndor, magnetízalos-anunció Johnny, haciendo aparecer a Libby y a Connor en la pelea-Cóndor, Metralla de Trueno-ordenó, lanzando el nuevo ataque de su cóndor: el ave voló a toda velocidad hacia Rex, mientras sus garras empezaban a acomular electricidad, y una vez cerca, empezó a atacar al hombre tigre con sus garras a gran velocidad, al grado de que estas apenas eran detectables, hasta que Rex cayó.

-Mira como se hace-dijo Sissi despectiva, pero cuando iba a lanzar su ataque…

-Liebre, Tacleada de Voltios-ordenó el pelirrojo, y la liebre lanzó su ataque: empezó a correr a toda velocidad hacia Camille, mientras era envuelta en una fortísima aura eléctrica, con la cual embistió a Camille, derribando a la basilisco.

-Par de mocosos inútiles-dijo Mullion molesto.

-Para ti, tengo esto, Mullion: Gorila, Ancla de Plasma-ordenó el niño, y el hibagon lanzó su ataque, en las manos de Mowgli empezaron a formarse rayos de electricidad, y al separar las manos, los rayos formaron un ancla eléctrica, que el primate lanzó contra el dragón, atrapándolo del cuello, antes de ponerlo a girar y lanzarlo contra la pared. Mullion rugio molesto.

-Eso, Johnny-dijo Hiroki emocionado.

-No se queden ahí parados, llamen a sus animales-dijo Mullion a sus compañeros, quienes inmediatamente levantaron a sus animales.

-Es hora de terminar con esto-sentenció Johnny, mientras sus animales empezaban a brillar con una luz color amarillo-ahora conocerán el Máximo Poder de la Luz: Rayo Fusión-ordenó, apuntando a los tres animales rivales con su guan dao, dando la señal a sus animales para atacar: inmediatamente, los tres se vieron envueltos en una bola de electricidad, que se elevó en el aire antes de caer en picado sobre Komodo, Camille y Rex, electrocutando y derribando a los tres.

Con mucho esfuerzo, los tres animales se levantaron, dando un esfuerzo por seguir luchando. Ulrich y Odd se miraron entre si y asintieron. Desembarazándose de los Pirañatrones, se pusieron junto a Johnny, al lado de Leo y Tigra. Una vez juntos, los tres animales mitológicos empezaron a brillar con una intensa luz roja.

-Creo que es obvio lo que seguirá-dijo Johnny, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Los tres villanos retrocedieron, entre molestos y asustados.

-Es hora de terminar el combate-prosiguió Odd, esbozando una sonrisa igual.

-Mostrándoles el Gran Poder de la Tierra-sentenció Ulrich, sonriendo igual que sus compañeros.

-Esto no terminará bien-se lamentó Sissi.

-Terra Force-dijeron los tres al unísono, lanzando su Ataque de Formación: cada guerrero, junto a su respectivo animal, formó una esfera de energía de su respectivo color, para luego lanzarlas contra los tres animales. A medio camino, las tres esferas se unieron en una sola esfera color rojo, que impactó con fuerza contra los tres animales, regresándolos a sus formas de cristal.

Una vez vencidos, los tres villanos sólo pudieron abrir un portal y huir con la cola entre las patas, seguidos de los Pirañatrones, que desaparecieron en su típica explosión de agua. Sólo Hunter se quedó resagado por unos minutos, en los cuales le dedicó una fija mirada a Hiroki, antes de atravesar el portal.

Una vez idos los villanos, los chicos regresaron a su ropa de cíviles, y los tres chicos felicitaron al francés por obtener la forma de Caballero.

-Ahora sólo nos falta un nuevo Caballero Cielo-recordó Odd, con una sonrisa.

-Con nuestra suerte, ahora si la tendremos fácil-secundó Hiroki emocionado. En eso Sofía se acercó al grupo, poniendose frene a Johnny.

-Johnny, felicidades por obtener la forma de Caballero-le dijo con orgullo, antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sentir bien al menor.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos-declaró Ulrich, antes de abrir el portal, dejándoles volver a casa…

Era de noche, y Hiroki se encontraba camino a su habitación. Evitó a toda costa ver a su hermana: sabía que mientras ellos recuperaban el Amuleto de la Luz, Yumi intentaba terminar en el mejor plan posible su noviazgo con William. Por fortuna, el austriaco había accedido a quedar como sólo amigos con la mayor, pero Hiroki sabía que su hermana, al igual que Aelita, necesitaba un tiempo sola. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al entrar a su cuarto, encontró en su cama un collar de dientes de tigre, junto a una nota que decía:

_Para mi pequeño surfista_

_Tu Cazador_

Hiroki, quien reconoció fácilmente el collar, sólo pudo sonrojarse mientras, con manos un poco torpes por la pena, se ponía el collar en el cuello. Con su regalo ya puesto, el menor sólo se metió en la cama y se dispuso a dormir, esperando que el fuerte martilleo de su corazón lo dejase…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Ya casi todos han evolucionado a su forma de Caballero, ya sólo falta que revele al nuevo Caballero Cielo. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

supaherolena02: en efecto, Jeremie volverá en su momento, sólo pido que sean pacientes

anonimo: como todos lo han pedido, el siguiente capitulo saldrá el nuevo Caballero Cielo.

ikaros-san: gracias, amiga, ojala te guste este cap tambien

juanantoniotarot: espero con ansias la continuacion de tu fic.

KmiKumicu: a mi me encantan, t recomiendo que me des tu opinión de "Aventura Inmemorial" ke de hecho base en la saga, yo en lo personal ya espero por el sexto libro x3. Sobre tu comentario de Yumi y Aelita, creeme, más que ofendidas se siente aliviadas de que no las eligieran a ellas XD

Dayro el uke: Ojalá te guste este nuevo Ataque de Formación, amio, espero tu review. Sobre los trajes de entrenamiento de los chicos, para acortar la busqueda, ve a deviantart, busca a Miss-K, y busca su colecccion "tribal" de shaman king, use el diseño de "tribal ren" para el de Aelita, "requested tribal lyserg" para el de William, "tribal horo" para el de Patrick, "tribal hao" para el de Yumi, "tribal yoh" para el de Ulrich, los de "light and dark" para Johnny y Jeremie, y el de "Fire and Ice" para Hiroki y Odd, respectivamente.

k.l.a.i.n.: me alegra que te guste la pareja de Hunter y Hiroki, aquí te tengo el nuevo cap

lunaazul: aquí te dejo el nuevo cap, ojalá te guste, no olvides que si tienes alguna duda, o comentario, no dudes en decirmelo.

Sin más, sólo me resta decir Feliz San Valentín


	44. Un Nuevo Cielo

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 44: Un Nuevo Cielo

Tokio, Japón, año 1604, en el fonde de un simple pozo, se veía una piedra blanca tallada en forma de pluma. El Último Amuleto brilló con una brilllante luz blanca, que iluminó el fondo del pozo, llamando al nuevo Caballero Cielo…

Era de noche en el Kadic, y en el cuarto de Aelita, la pelirrosa se revolvía en sueños en su cama, mientras murmuraba en sueños el nombre de Jeremie…

_Sueño de Aelita_

_La pelirrosa se encontraba en un bosque donde soplaba un fuerte viento, oyó un fuerte graznido, seguido de un quejido descendente y un úlular, que rápidamente reconoció como As, Ronny y Archie, los animales de Jeremie. Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue lo que escuchó a continuación._

_-Aelita… Aelita…-dijo una voz que la inglesa reconoció como la de su amado._

_-¿Jeremie? Jeremie, ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó la chica al aire._

_-Aquí estoy, Aelita-dijo la voz del rubio, y al fijarse Aelita en la que parecía la fuente del sonido, vio a Jeremie, sólo que su cuerpo ahora era etéreo, y ya no llevaba sus caracteristicos lentes. Junto a él se hallaban As y los demás, sólo que también como cuerpos de éter._

_-¿Jeremie?-preguntó la niña._

_-Aelita, se nos acaba el tiempo-dijo apurado el rubio._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó la pelirrosa preocupada. Jeremie sacudió la cabeza angustiado._

_-Ooze trama algo para destruir nuestro mundo, para él perder la Espada Salvaje fue un mero contratiempo, deben reclutar a un nuevo guerrero para que sea el Nuevo Caballero Cielo-informó. Ante los ojos de Aelita, empezó a desaparecer._

_-¡JEREMIE!-dijo angustiada la pelirrosa._

_-Protege a mis animales, Aelita… protege el Amuleto Elemental…-fue todo lo que dijo Jeremie mientras desaparecía, y todo se volvía blanco…_

_Fin del sueño_

Aelita se desperto de golpe, mirando a la oscuridad, aún sabiendo que Jeremie no se encontraba ahí, pero también sabiendo que su sueño había sido más que un sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se reunió con Ulrich, Patrick, Johnny y Hiroki en la cafeteria de la escuela. Le extraño no ver a Odd por ninguna parte.

-¿Estás diciendo que, en tu sueño, Jeremie te advirtió de un plan de Ooze?-preguntó Patrick sumamente preocupado por el relato de la chica.

-Exactamente, el dijo que para Ooze, perder la Espada Salvaje fue sólo un contratiempo-explicó la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué más te dijo?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Dijo "protege a mis animales, protege el Amuleto Elemental"-citó la chica.

Finalmente, vieron a Odd acercarse, pero para su sorpresa no estaba solo. Iba acompañado de un chico de pelo castaño claro, ojos negros, uno tapado por un mechón de su pelo, que vestía una playera azul marino, pantalones cortos verdes y tenis blancos. Tanto Odd como el chico sonreían.

-Chicos, les presento a mi mejor amigo de la infancia, y que a partir de ahora estudiará con nosotros en el Kadic: Kenneth Asakura-anunció Della Robbia, presentando al chico.

-Mucho gusto-dijo el castaño, haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Asakura? ¿Eres japonés?-preguntó Hiroki.

-Sólo de padre, mis padres son arqueólogos, el respetado doctor Kouichi Asakura, y su esposa, Marietta-explicó el chico.

-¿Y cuantos años tienes?¿12?-preguntó Patrick.

-No, tengo 14-contestó, como no entendiendo lo que decía el francés.

-¿De veras? Eres muy pequeño para parecer de 14-respondió Patrick.

-No soy pequeño, soy chaparro-respondió el chico, con cierta inocencia, lo que hizo que Aelita sintiera deseos de apachurrarlo contra su pecho.

-¿Chaparro? Hiroki y Johnny son chaparros, tu eres un corcho-continuó el francés.

-Bueno, tu no estas que se diga salido de una revista de modelaje-contestó Kenneth, mirando a Patrick como echándole puñales con la mirada. Los demás rieron por el comentario del menor.

De inmediato el rubio y el castaño se sentaron a comer con los demás, y mientras comían, el grupo no dudaba en interrogar a Kenneth.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron tú y Odd?-preguntó Aelita interesada.

-Mi tía Ana María es actriz, ha trabajado con la mamá de Odd en un par de proyectos, y en uno de esos me llevó al plató y ahí nos conocimos-relató el castaño.

-Hemos tenido muchas aventuras juntos-señaló Odd con una sonrisa.

-Si, además de un par de disgustos que me has causado-secundó Kenneth-como la vez que te comiste mi galleta-empezó a decir-o la vez que te comiste mi espaguetti-continuó, mientras su voz se hacia mas dura-o cuando robaste mi almuerzo en el viaje a Nápoles-prosiguió, con una venita en la sien, además de un tic en el ojo-o las montones de veces que me metiste en problemas-dijo, con voz realmente furiosa, antes de pegar un grito de rabia-¡Pequeño Demonio!-gritó molesto, antes de disponerse a estrangular a Odd(N/a: tipo cuando Homero Simpson ahorca a Bart).

Inmediatamente, los demás intentaron separar a los dos amigos, y apenas lo lograron, Odd empezó a luchar por aire. Una vez más tranquilo, Kenneth notó que Ulrich era, a su parecer, demasiado cuidadoso al revisar si Odd estaba bien. Digo, ya sabía que su amigo bateaba al otro lado, pero…

-Oigan, que ustedes dos-empezó, llamando la atención de Ulrich y Odd-¿son novios o algo así?-preguntó curioso. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron fuertemente al verse atrapados. Kenneth, al ver la cara de su amigo y el castaño, no pudo evitar carcajearse-Tranquilos, no me molesta, de hecho siempre supe que Odd sólo se hacía coqueteando con tanta chica-explicó el castaño, guiñando un ojo. Odd, al oír a su amigo, se sonrojó con fuerza.

-¿Y no dijiste nada en todos estos años?-preguntó el rubio impactado.

-Claro que no, flaquito, es tu vida y no tengo porque reclamarte, sabía que tu me dirías cuando estuvieras listo-explicó el menor. Al oírlo, Odd esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Gracias, amigo-dijo realmente agradecido, pero cuando captó lo que dijo el menor, frunció el ceño-y ya te dije que no soy flaco, soy esbelto-aclaró, sacándole risas a Kenneth y a los demás.

En eso, arruinando la alegría del grupo, Sissi, Herb, Nicolas, Hunter y Kiara hicieron acto de aparición, acercándose a la Pandilla. Cabía agregar que, apenas se acercaron, Hunter no pudo evitar notar que Hiroki llevaba al cuello el collar de dientes de tigre, lo que hizo al mayor esbozar una sonrisa de seguridad.

-Hola, perdedores-dijo Sissi con prepotencia-¿quién es el enano?-preguntó, mirando a Kenneth con desdén. Al oírla, a Kenneth se le infló una venita en la sien.

-No soy enano, soy chaparro-murmuró el chico, molesto, antes de forzar una sonrisa-Hola, soy Kenneth, soy amigo de Odd-dijo, presentandose, antes de mirar a Sissi-y tu debes ser Sissi, Odd me habló mucho de tí-dijo el castaño. La pelinegra, al oírlo, sonrió con egocentrismo.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó, con el ego inflado.

-Si, y eres como te describió: molesta, grosera, malcriada y una bruja-dijo el chico, burlón, antes de mirarla con detenimiento-y con un parecido enorme a un chimpancé rabioso-agregó, haciendo que todos en la cafeteria, que escuchaban lo que pasaba, rieran a carcajadas, mientras Sissi se sentía humillada.

-Que palabrotas para alguien tan pequeño-señaló Hunter, antes de darles una señal a Herb y Nicolas, quienes tras asentir lo acompañaron a rodear al menor.

Casi sin avisar, Hunter se lanzó a golpear a Kenneth, y este esquivó al mayor con sólo quitarse. Confundido y molesto, Hunter intentó lanzar un puñetazo contra el menor, pero el castañó nuevamente evadió el golpe. Molesto, Hunter se le abalanzó al chico, y Kenneth en respuesta corrió hacia Hunter, pero a medio camino inclinó la parte superior del cuerpo, y al colisionar le dio un tremendo cabezazo en el estómago, derribando al mayor. Con Hunter en el suelo, Kenneth miró a Herb y Nicolas, retándolos a atacarlo, pero el par sólo se miró entre sí, pegaron gritos como de niña y se echaron a correr. En la cafeteria reinó un cómico silencio.

-Si yo no hubiera visto venir eso, hubiera resultado aún más vergonzoso-declaró Kiara.

Mientras todos en el comedor aplaudían a Kenneth por vencer a Hunter, Herb y Nicolas, Ulrich y los demás se miraron sorprendidos, mientras Odd sólo esbozaba una sonrisa. Ulrich, quien notó la sonrisa del rubio, se extrañó un poco.

-¿Ya sabías que él puede pelear así?-preguntó el alemán, alzando una ceja. El rubio asintió.

-El lo llama "Kung-fu estilo Kenneth Asakura"-explicó el rubio. Al oír a su novio, a Ulrich se le prendió un foco, y al mirar a los demás, vio que tenían la misma mirada.

-¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?-preguntó a sus amigos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza. Luego miró a Kenneth, quien seguía siendo felicitado por los demás por su destreza contra el rubio-Kenneth-dijo llamando la atención del castaño-queremos llevarte a un lugar después de clases, ¿te parece?-le preguntó.

-Claro-dijo el castaño, casi sin pensarlo. Lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que cierto par de chicas los habían escuchado, y rápidamente corrieron a decirle al malvado monstruo al que servían.

Terminadas las clases, los chicos fueron a la Ermita. Justo en la salida de la propiedad, se encontraron con Yumi y con William. A los chicos simplemente les sorprendió ver que los chicos habían estado tanto rato solos, ya que sabían que hacía apenas unas semanas la pareja había terminado. Cuando vieron a Kenneth, el par no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, el chico algo extrañado y la chica entre interesada y burlona.

-¿Quién es el enano?-preguntó el austriaco. Pero antes de que Kenneth le dijera algo, Yumi intervino.

-No lo molestes, Will, es lindo-señaló Yumi, abrazando al menor, quien se sonrojó fuertemente.

-¿Lindo? Te voy a...-empezó a decir, pero luego se calmó-pensándolo bien, mímame un poco más-dijo, antes de disponerse a disfrutar del abrazo de la mayor, haciendo reír a los demás. Fue cuando Kenneth se le pasó por la mente que lo citaran en ese lugar-¿Alguien me diría que hacemos aquí?-preguntó. Los demás se miraron entre sí.

-Lo sabrás cuando entremos-dijo Odd con un aire enigmático, antes de que los chicos se dirigieran a la puerta.

Para asombro de Kenneth, conforme cada uno fue poniendo un pie en la propiedad abandonada, se fueron esfumando de golpe en el aire. Dispuesto a saber que pasaba, el castaño se acercó a la entrada a la propiedad, se armó de valor y entró a la Ermita, sin esperarse encontrarse con un un cruce entre casa y jungla, a su amigo de la infancia y sus nuevos amigos vestidos con otros atuendos a los que usaban justo hace un momento, siendo recibidos por una anciana, y un grupo de pequeños animales salvajes.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Sissi, Herb, Nicolas, Hunter y Kiara llegaban para darle la noticia a su jefe, cuando notaron la presencia de otro ser en el lugar, acompañando a Transom y Mullion: sin duda era mujer, robusta, de piel verde pálido, labios azules, ojos con enormes pestañas y una expresión pícara en el rostro. Iba vestida con un traje de piel de un animal que, de hecho, ninguna había visto antes.

-¿Quién es la tipa?-preguntó Sissi con desprecio. En eso, Ooze entró en el recinto, y se rió con gozo al ver a la mujer extraterrestre.

-Pieltra, querida-dijo con placer, abrazando a la mujer, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla-no has envejecido en 2000 años-dijo admirado.

-Ni tu lo has hecho, Ivan-dijo la mujer con ternura, antes de mirar a Sissi con una expresión de soberbia-y respondiendo a tu pregunta, niñita, soy la mejor diseñadora de modas de todo el universo, soy: Pieltra-dijo con orgullo, haciendo pose de diva.

-Me alegro por ti-dijo la chica con sarcasmo-¿se puede saber que hace aquí?-preguntó al ser morfológico.

-Debido a sus innumerables fallas para conseguir los Amuletos Elementales, decidí usar a una agente... más eficiente-dijo Ivan, haciendo rabiar a Sissi.

-Sólo no olvides nuestro trato, Ivan, querido-dijo la extraterrestre a su colega.

-Por supuesto, a cambio de robar los amuletos, y traerme a los Guerreros Animales para destruirlos yo mismo, los animales son todos tuyos-señaló el anciano. La sonrisa que esbozó Pieltra fue entre soñadora y perversa.

-Ya me imagino cómo luciré usando las pieles de esos animales, en especial los Primarios, si ahora son como me los constaste, querido-dijo la mujer con malicia, imaginándose usando un traje de baño de piel de sirena, un vestido de gala de plumas de fénix, un traje de invierno de nekomata, un abrigo de piel de hibagon, con las manos como guantes y la cara como antifaz... todo un guardarropa que se haría con la piel de Leo y los demás.

-Señor, antes de que lo olvidemos-dijo Hunter, mientras Pieltra seguía en su ensoñación-hoy llegó un nuevo alumno a Kadic-dijo con algo de seriedad.

-Y a mí me importa porque...-dijo Ivan con ironía.

-Es amigo del príncipe Artreyu y...-empezó a decir Kiara, antes de tragar algo de saliva-creemos que los guerreros piensan reclutarlo como el nuevo Caballero Animal-dijo finalmente. Lo último llamó la atención de la alienigena, quien sólo rió con malicia.

-No se preocupen, ya sean 9 o 90, los venceré con facilidad-dijo confiada.

-Muy bien, entonces ve y obtén el amuleto antes que los guerreros-ordenó el hombre, abriendo un portal, por el que la mujer cruzó a paso elegante. Rápidamente, Herb y Nicolas se acercaron a Ivan.

-¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudar, jefe?-preguntó el inglés al ser morfológico. Ooze alzó la ceja, pero antes de contestar, Sissi se les unió.

-Por favor, señor, déjenos mostrarle que los cinco aún somos útiles-rogó la pelinegra. Ivan finalmente bufó.

-Está bien, vayan y reporten el avance de Pieltra contra los guerreros-declaró. Los cinco chicos celebraron, antes de atravesar el portal.

-Sabe que se terminará arrepintiendo, ¿verdad, señor?-preguntó Mullion.

-Ya lo hago-dijo el ser de baba.

Mientras tanto en la Ermita, los chicos terminaban de explicarle a Kenneth lo que pasaba, mientras observaban al Odd realizar el ritual de radiestesia. Kenneth escuchó atentamente todo, poniendo más atención a los detalles sobre el hecho de que Odd había descubierto que era adoptado, o que habían descubierto que su mentora (la tal reina Dulcea de Animaria) era la madre biológica de su amigo.

-Entonces, ¿ese tal Ivan Ooze secuestró a tu madre biológica, y ahora tienen que recuperar esos amuletos mágicos para tener el poder para detenerlo y rescatarla?-preguntó el chico, intentando dejar en claro lo que los chicos le habían contado.

-Más o menos eso-concordó Patrick-¿por qué? ¿te parece difícil de creer?-preguntó, algo expectante, al igual que los otros. Kenneth sólo sonrió.

-Amigos, los vi usando otros atuendos apenas pusieron un pie en este lugar, el cual parece sólo una casa abandonada desde afuera de la cerca, ahora, que Odd sea el príncipe heredero de otro mundo es lo más fácil de creer-dijo el chico. Los demás sonrieron aliviados-Lo único que no me cabe en la cabeza es ¿qué hago yo aquí?-preguntó. Los demás se miraron el uno al otro.

-Bueno, en base de cómo venciste a Hunter en la cafetería...-empezó a decir Hiroki.

-Queremos que vengas con nosotros, y veamos si tienes lo que se necesita para ser el nuevo Caballero Cielo-anunció Johnny.

-Es decir, si te interesa, claro-agregó Aelita de pronto.

Kenneth miró a sus amigos, incluso a Odd que seguía con su péndulo, por supuesto sin quitar su atención de la conversación que ocurría cerca de él. Recordó lo que le contaron, sobre todo la parte en que si no detenían al ese malvado de Ivan Ooze, la Tierra estaría condenada, como casi lo había estado ese reino, Animaria, hace tantos años. Tras meditarlo mucho, el italo-japonés tomó la decisión.

-Muy bien, le entro-dijo finalmente, cosa que los demás agradecieron.

-Y justo a tiempo, creo que ya tenemos el tiempo en que se encuentra el Amuleto del Viento-dijo Odd, antes de leer en voz alta la parte en que se había detenido el libro-"_El Periodo Tokugawa, o Periodo Edo, que duró de 1603 a 1857, destaca principalmente no sólo porque durante este periodo gobernó el último Shogun, Yoshinobu Tokugawa, sino porque a su final, comenzó el actual Periodo Imperial __Japonés_-citó el rubio en voz alta.

-Entonces ya tenemos el tiempo-dijo Ulrich, antes de alzar la mano en que tenía el brazalete-Tokio, Japón, año 1604-anunció, abriendo el portal que los llevaría a su destino.

Uno a uno, los chicos fueron cruzando el portal, hasta que sólo quedaron Kenneth y la señora Sorenson en el salón. Kenneth miró el portal con algo de recelo, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro se volvió, para ver el amable rostro de la señora Sorenson frente a él.

-Sé que te da miedo, cariño, pero no por eso debes renunciar a tu decisión-le dijo la mujer con sabiduría, antes de volver a su quehacer.

Motivado por las palabras del a anciana, Kenneth se armó de valor y atravesó el portal, sólo para encontrarse con sus amigos en un callejón. Cabía agregar que, para su sorpresa, los chicos ya no usaban sus trajes de entrenamiento, sino que usaban otro tipo de atuendos: Ulrich usaba una yukata rojo con bordes dorados, una faja dorada y sandalias tradicionales; Yumi, causándole un gran sonrojo a Kenneth, usaba un kimono verde jade con detalles verde bosque, decorado con el bordado en plateado de un fénix, un obi color plateado y unas sandalias parecidas a las de Ulrich; la yukata que usaba William era completamente negra, tanto atuendo como faja eran negros; Aelita usaba un lindo kimono azul, cuyos bordes eran azul zafiro, y el bordado era el de una sirena, además de que el obi era blanco; la yukata de Patrick era de color morado, con los bordes negros, y una faja color negro; Johnny y Hiroki usaban atuendos similares, yukatas que apenas llegaban a las rodillas, fajas blancas y sandalias japonesas, la diferencie era que mientras la de Johhny era amarilla, la de Hiroki era color gris acero; y Odd... usaba un kimono color azul ártico, con los bordes y el obi color azul celeste, además de que en el bordado aparecía una nekomata.

-¿Odd? ¿Enserio eres tú?-preguntó el menor sorprendido.

-Si-fue todo lo que dijo Odd, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase.

Tras un cómico silencio, Kenneth no aguantó más y rompió en fuertes carcajadas, casi al punto de soltar lágrimas de los ojos. Odd lo miró molesto.

-¿Terminaste?-preguntó, al ver que el castaño se había detenido.

-No...-fue todo lo que dijo Kenneth, antes de entregarse a otra tanda de carcajadas, tras las cuales suspiró y sonrió-bien, ya terminé, ¿esto pasa con frecuencia?-preguntó a los demás.

-Más de las que te imaginas-dijo William, queriendo no reírse.

Una vez listos, decidieron poner en marcha la búsqueda del Amuleto Elemental, pero se detuvieron al oír una cacofonía de graznidos que los guerreros conocían de las mil maravillas. De los tejados bajaron furiosos los Tengu, sólo que, para sorpresa de los guerreros, esta vez iban acompañados de una mujer regordeta, pálida y vestida de forma estrafalaria. La mujer rió con malicia.

-Con que ustedes son los Guerreros Animales... la verdad, esperaba que fueran mayores-dijo con algo de desdén.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres aliada de Ooze?-preguntó Ulrich.

-Así es, querido, yo soy la mayor diseñadora de modas de todo el Universo: la incomparable Pieltra-dijo con altanería la mujer.

-¿Una diseñadora de modas? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tiene el cara de pasa?-preguntó William con burla.

-Veamos si aún se ríen cuando los entregue a Ivan, y el como recompensa me deje usar a sus animales como materia prima para mi próxima colección, ¡Tengu, ataquen!-ordenó, y los soldados se lanzaron a pelear.

-Kenneth, tu ve y busca el amuleto, nosotros nos encargaremos de esta tipa y los Tengu-le dijo Yumi, y el chico asintió, antes de salir corriendo. Mientras, Yumi y sus amigos devolvieron a Gema y a los demás a sus cristales-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del León-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Caballeros Animales, unidos-anunciaron los nueve guerreros ya listos.

-Esto si no lo esperaba-dijo el Kenneth asombrado.

-No te quedes ahí, ve por el amuleto-le dijo Odd, espabilando al castaño, quien asintió y salió corriendo por una callejuela.

-Vayan tras el chico-ordenó Pieltra a algunos Tengu, y las aves salieron corriendo tras el chico, mientras ella sacaba un látigo, lista para enfrentar a los chicos.

Ninguno, ni la misma Pieltra, se daba cuenta de que había una mini-camara con una hélice espiando lo que hacía, permitiendole a Ivan Ooze, Transom y Mullion observar todo lo que hacían.

-¿Cree que Pieltra pueda vencer a los Guerreros?-preguntó Transom al ser morfológico.

-Más le vale, o si no...-anunció Ivan, con voz baja. De la nada, pasó algo que no se esperaba, la imagen el la pantalla fue reemplazada por un logo morado que se parecía a su cara sobre fondo blanco, con la leyenda "Noticias de Ivan Ooze"-¿pero qué?-preguntó indignado, mientras la imagen cambiaba a Sissi, sentada junto a Hunter, ambos vestidos formalmente, tras un escritorio con el mismo logo.

-Bienvenidos a Noticias de Ivan Ooze, soy Sissi Delmas-dijo la pelinegra.

-Y yo Hunter Blake-secundó el rubio-y les traemos aquí el seguimiento del combate Pieltra contra los Guerreros Animales-anunció el animario-ahora nuestra colega, Kiara Lombard, con los deportes-anunció, mientras el y la francesa miraban a la izquierda, y la cámara enfocaba a Kiara, quien también vestía formalmente, y mostraba una tabla cuadriculada.

-Gracias, Hunter-agradeció la niña-como pueden ver, aunque los Guerreros Animales cuentan con la ventaja de la mayoría numérica, Pieltra tiene a su favor la experiencia, además de que ella es capaz de jugar sucio, por lo que ella tiene mayor porcentaje para ganar-anunció la afroamericana, antes de que la cámara volviera con Sissi y Hunter.

-Gracias, Kiara-dijo la pelinegra-en otras noticias, está en nuevo recluta de los Guerreros Animales, Kenneth Asakura, aspirante a ser el nuevo Caballero Cielo, tenemos en la escena a nuestro reportero, Herb Pichon, y a nuestro camarografo, Nicolas Poliakoff-anunció, esperando que cambiara la imagen, cosa que no pasó. Sissi se aclaró la garganta-¿Herb Pichon? ¿Nicolas Poliakoff?-intentó de nuevo, esta vez logrando que cambiara la imagen, mostrando a Herb vestido formalmente, limpiándose los dientes con el dedo aparentemente consultando con Nicolas-¡Herb, Nicolas!-gritó la chica, llamando la atención de los dos chicos, de los cuales el pelinegro, en pantalla, puso pose profesional. A sus espaldas, estaba llegando Kenneth, quien huía de los Tengu. Finalmente, el castaño se dio vuelta y empezó a combatir a los pajarracos.

-Como pueden ver, los Tengu le están dando combate al nuevo chicos de blanco, si me lo preguntan un mal color para llevar, aunque sea en ésta época del tiempo-dijo el chico todo serio, antes de poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-volvemos con ustedes, chicos-dijo alegre, mientras la imagen volvía a Sissi y Hunter.

-Éste ha sido un reporte especial-dijo la pelinegra, mientras el rubio asentía. Ooze, quien vio todo el "noticiero", se acarició la "barba".

-Bien, vamos bien-dijo por lo bajo-pero Transom, Mullion-dijo, llamando la atención de los adultos.

-Si, señor-dijeron los dos, solicitantes.

-Recuérdenme: nunca usar la palabra "reportar" con esos cinco otra vez-les dijo con seriedad.

Volviendo a la época Edo, Kenneth combatía fieramente con los Tengu, quienes intentaban atraparlo para llevarlo con Pieltra. El castaño dejó que uno lo persiguiera, y cuando parecía que lo iba a atrapar, el castaño se retiró, haciendo que el pajarraco se estrellara con fuerza contra la pared que estaba tras Kenneth. El Tengu cayó de espaldas, con el pico todo achatado. Los otros soldados, furiosos por lo que el castaño le hizo a su compañero, se dispusieron a perseguir al menor, quien corría tanto como sus piernas le permitían. Tras mucho correr, finalmente llegó a las cercanías de un pozo, donde pudo apreciar que salía una luz blanca. Teniendo un presentimiento, Kenneth saltó al interior del pozo, pero antes de tocar el suelo, una fuerte briza detuvo su caída. Del fondo del pozo, se alzó una piedra blanca tallada en forma de pluma, mientras los fuertes graznidos de un halcón se oían alrededor.

Los Tengu, que se habían arremolinado alrededor del pozo, veían expectantes que el italojaponés saliera, cuando lo vieron alzarse por un fuerte vendaval y con una brillante luz blanca envolviéndolo. Kenneth sonrió enormemente.

-Hora de saber que se siente ser de este grupo-dijo el chico con una sonrisa, mientras la luz se hacía más fuerte-Espíritu del Halcón, Evolución Máxima-anunció, mientras la luz lo envolvía. Cuando se disipó, Kenneth usaba el traje de Caballero: una yukata blanca, sobre unos pantalones blancos, sandalias blancas con un tela blanca cubriéndolas, una túnica blanca, con el diseño de un halcón y el kanji de viento en la espalda, y un sombrero ancho blanco, con el kanji de viento encima(N/a: tipo sombrero del hokage), además de que en ésta forma era más alto. Su arma eran un par de gamas-Caballero Cielo, listo-anunció el chico.

Los Tengu, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, corrieron a atacar al castaño, quien sólo alisto sus gamas. Antes de que los pajarracos se dieran cuenta, Kenneth ya repartía cortes con sus gamas, y en menos de un minuto los pajarracos ya eran derribados, antes de desaparecer en su típica explosión de plumas. Sonriendo orgulloso, el chico fue a reunirse con sus amigos, saltando por los tejados.

Mientras tanto, los chicos intentaban vencer a Pieltra, pero a pesar de estar gorda la modista era muy ágil, además de que se les hacía difícil esquivar su látigo.

-No lo hagan más difícil, mis niños, sólo entréguense y entréguenme sus cristales-propuso la mujer.

-Ya quisieras, vieja loca-dijo Ulrich desafiante.

-Que así sea-dijo la mujer con malicia. Pero antes de alistar su látigo para un siguiente golpe, fue golpeada por una ráfaga de shurikens, y al fija su vista en el origen de las estrellas, ella y los chicos vieron a Kenneth vistiendo como todo un maestro ninja.

-¿Kenneth?-preguntó Odd sorprendido.

-Sí, es él-secundó Yumi emocionada.

-Ya es Caballero Animal-dijo Aelita entusiasmada. Pieltra hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Gran cosa, ya vencí a ocho, uno será pan comido-dijo con prepotencia.

-Veamos si realmente es cierto-dijo Kenneth, chasqueando los dedos. Tres haces de luz blanca, ocre, y verde lincoln bajaron del cielo, los cuales el castaño atrapó y lanzó al aire-Halcón, domina el cielo; Rebasa tus límites, Correcaminos; Búho, muestra quien es más sabio-dijo el chico, llamando a As, Ronny y Archie, sólo que ahora As se había transformado en un glorioso grifo de plumaje blanco.

-¡As! ¡Él y los demás regresaron!-dijo Hiroki emocionado, abrazando a Johnny. Mientras los chicos celebraban ver de vuelta a los Animales del Viento, Kenneth decidió lanzar su primer ataque.

-Ahora, Búho, Bola de Viento-ordenó, y Archie lanzó su nuevo ataque: formó entre sus alas una pequeña esfera de aire, que lanzó contra Pieltra, haciéndola retroceder.

-Miserable, te voy a...-dijo amenazante, pero antes de lanzar su siguiente ataque...

-Correcaminos, Lluvia de Agujas-ordenó el menor. Ronny saltó a una gran altura, y empezó a girar como un remolino, lanzando varias plumas filosas como agujas contra la modista, derribándola y de paso rasgando parte de su atuendo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto me costó atrapar a ese animal y convertirlo en abrigo?-dijo la mujer indignada.

-Ay que lástima-dijo el chico con sarcasmo-déjame decirte lo que pienso: Halcón, Ave Salvaje-ordenó, y As lanzó su nuevo ataque: voló a toda velocidad, siendo envuelto con una ráfaga de energía blanca. Una vez envuelto en su energía, As embistió a Pieltra, destazando aún más el atuendo de la mujer, haciéndola enfurecer, mientras los tres animales empezaban a brillar con una luz blanca. Los demás sabían lo que venía-ahora, por primera y última vez, conocerás el Máximo Poder del Viento: Daño de Presión-ordenó, lanzando su Ataque Final: sus tres animales se juntaron, acumularon aire y finalmente lo liberaron en una impresionante explosión de viento, que apretujó con fuerza a Pieltra contra el suelo. Cuando se levantó, la mujer estaba fúrica, y su traje ahora sólo era harapos.

-Niñato malcriado, has arruinado mi abrigo-dijo la mujer furiosa.

-¿Tu abrigo? Ay pero que lástima-dijo William con sarcasmo.

-Debería darte vergüenza, hacerle semejante barbarie a criaturas indefensas sólo porque no estás conforme de como luce tu propia piel-le espetó Yumi molesta. Pieltra ignoró el comentario.

-Pero tranquila, te daremos algo más... fresco-dijo Kenneth con misterio, antes de mirar a William y Yumi, quienes asintieron con la cabeza, antes de sacar sus cristales y lanzarlos al aire.

-Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Murciélago, ve por tu víctima-.

En un minuto, Gema y Umbra se habían reunido con As, y ahora los tres animales mitológicos brillaban con una brillante luz blanca. Pieltra retrocedió, con una mirada que combinaba furia con miedo.

-Ahora, Pieltra-empezó a decir William.

-Serás testigo en primera fila-continuó Yumi.

-Del Gran Poder del Cielo-concluyó Kenneth.

-Eso chicos-dijo Ulrich emocionado.

-Acábenla-secundó Odd.

-Explosión Aérea-anunciaron los chicos, y los tres animales lanzaron su ataque: mientras As y Gema acumulaban aire en sus picos, Umbra lo acumuló entre sus garras. Una vez acumulado el suficiente aire, dispararon cada uno un chorro de aire hacia delante. Los tres chorros se combinaron en un poderoso chorro de aire, que impactó a la mujer. Una luz cegadora cubrió el campo de batalla, a través de la cual se podía ver como el cuerpo de Pieltra se desintegraba. Cuando la luz se disipó, la modista ya no existía.

Una vez vencida Pieltra, los chicos se pusieron a felicitar a Kenneth, quien seguía sin creer lo que pasó.

-Ahora, con Kenneth en el equipo, ya estamos los nueve Caballeros Animales-dijo Johnny emocionado.

-Que se cuide Ooze, que ahora podremos vencerlo-agregó Patrick, chocando manos con Ulrich.

-Bien, hora de ver como luces con tu traje de entrenamiento-le dijo Yumi a Kenneth, guiñándole un ojo, haciéndole sonrojar, mientras ella y los demás volvían a sus trajes de entrenamiento. El castaño se concentró, el vendaval blanco apareció, lo envolvió, y cuando se disolvió, Kenneth usaba el mismo traje de entrenamiento que Jeremie.

-Se te ve muy bien, Kenneth-dijo Odd, poniéndole la mano en el hombro a su amigo.

-¿Tú crees? No creo que se me vea bien-objetó el menor.

-Te ves igual de bien que Jeremie-dijo Aelita, con una sonrisa triste.

-Viniendo de ti, lo considero un cumplido, Aelita-dijo Kenneth con seriedad(N/a: dragon oscuro, sé que te cae mal Jeremie, pero entiende que Aelita lo extraña, y Kenneth quería hacerla sentir mejor).

-Bien, nuestro trabajo aquí terminó, hora de regresar a casa-anunció Ulrich, antes de alzar el brazo-París, Francia, siglo XXI-anunció, abriendo el portal que los regresaría a casa.

Mientras en el Laboratorio, Ooze maldecía ver como Pieltra había perdido, encima ver que ahora estaban los nueve Caballeros Animales, significaba que debía acelerar sus planes. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Herb, quien seguía en su indumentaria de reportero, seguido de Nicolas, usando también su indumentaria de camarógrafo.

-Señor Ooze, ¿daría usted alguna declaración de la vergonzosa derrota a mano de los Guerreros Animales?-preguntaba el pelinegro a su líder, quien molesto le lanzó una descarga eléctrica, que metió a Herb al monitor-Oiga, ¿jefe? Sáqueme de aquí... ¿Jefe?-decía le chico preocupado, empezando a golpear la pantalla. Era obvio que estaría ahí un muy buen rato...

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Todo el grupo está completo, ahora que hay un nuevo Caballero Cielo. Quiero aprovechar y agradecer a nuestro colega escritor dragon oscuro, por permitirme usar a su OC para mi fic, enserio lo agradezco. Recuerden comentarios, dudas, criticas todo es admitido.

anonimo: jeje también me dio risa escribir lo de Hunter y Herb, y ahora ya has conocido al nuevo Caballero Cielo, ojalá te guste.

supaherolena02: muchas gracias, palabras como las tuyas son las que me animan

ikaros-san: me alegra que te gustara el cap, y si la verdad me esta gustando la pareja ke cree.

juanantoniotarot: como llevo diciendo, Jeremie regresará en su determinado momento, pero por ahora, espero que les agrade Kenneth como Caballero Cielo.

k.l.a.i.n.e: si también me dio risa escribir eso, y sobre lo que dijiste sobre mi fic, gracias, enserio me halaga que lo pienses.

KmiKumicu: En efecto, este año sale el sexto y último libro de la saga "La Encantadora", y yo ya espero leerlo, y trankila tomate tu tiempo para leer "Aventura Inmemorial". Me alegra que te guste la pareja de HunterxHiroki, y por cierto, como habrás notado, el collar que recibió Hiroki, no es otro sino el que Hunter traía consigo.


	45. Calma antes de la Tormenta

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 45: Calma antes de la Tormenta

Habían pasado unos días desde que Kenneth se había unido al grupo, ya estaban planeando su estrategia para cuando tuvieran que enfrentar a Ooze. Pero justo ahora, el equipo, en especial Kenneth, se encontraba en un gran predicamento.

-Patrick, Aelita, necesito su ayuda para pedirle a Yumi que salga conmigo-dijo el chico al otro castaño y a la pelirrosa, en el comedor del Kadic.

-¿Por qué pides lo pides a nosotros? Odd es tu mejor amigo…-empezó el otro castaño, antes de ser interrumpido por el menor.

-Si, pero no lo he visto desde la mañana-explicó el italo-japonés.

-Y no me extraña-empezó Aelita, llamando la atención de los dos chicos-es fin el mes, él y Ulrich salen a almorzar juntos-recalcó.

-No hablarás de un simple almuerzo entre esos dos, ¿o si?-preguntó Patrick burlón, antes de hacer gestos como de estar besando el aire. Aelita rió por lo hecho por el castaño.

-Guarda eso para tu almohada, Patrick-dijo la niña burlona, haciendo que el francés la mirara molesto.

-Chicos, ¿podríamos volver a mi asunto con Yumi?-preguntó Kenneth a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Sissi, Herb, Nicolas, Hunter y Kiara se encontraban en la que era la habitación de la niña. Los cinco adolescentes discutían sobre cierto tema.

-A ver si entendí-dijo Sissi de pronto-nos reunieron aquí porque…-no supo como terminar la frase.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños del amo-explicó Hunter.

-¿Tiene cumpleaños?-preguntaron Herb y Nicolas al unisono.

-Según él-contestó el animario.

-Y es tan importante porque…-nuevamente Sissi no supo como terminar.

-Tal vez deberíamos decirles lo que nos hizo la última vez que olvidamos su cumpleaños-sugirió Kiara.

_Flash Back_

El par de adolescentes se encontraban colgando de cabeza sobre un tanque de un líquido viscoso hirviente, mientas que la cuerda que los mantenía colgados se quemaba lentamente.

-Que conste, te culpo a ti de ésto-dijo la niña a su compañero, muy molesta.

_Fin Flash Back_

-Y si eso nos lo hizo a nosotros, que querrá hacerles a ustedes-les mencionó la niña de color. Al oirla, el trío de Kadic se puso azul del miedo.

-Entonces, ¿alguna idea para complacerlo y que no nos lastime?-preguntó Herb preocupado.

-Creo que ya se-dijo Hunter, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Mientras, en París, Ulrich llevaba a Odd por el camino en el bosque que llevaba a la Ermita, cosa que extrañaba realmente al rubio.

-Ulrich, ¿para qué necesitas que vayamos a la Ermita?-preguntó el italiano.

-En realidad, no iremos a la Ermita, sino a un lugar más lejano-explicó el castaño, dejando extrañado al rubio, antes de alzar el brazo-Nueva York, Nueva York, Estados Unidos-dijo, abriendo un portal.

La pareja lo atravesó, y antes de un suspiro ya se encontraban en la famosa ciudad estadounidense. Activaron sus ropas de civiles, y se dispusieron a pasear. Sin embargo, Odd seguía confundido.

-No entiendo, Ulrich, ¿para qué venimos hasta Nueva York?-preguntó extrañado-no hemos venido desde que recuperamos el Cristal del Aligátor-agregó.

-Cierto-concordó Ulrich-pero esta vez sí venimos en un viaje de placer-agregó, extrañando a su novio.

-¿Cómo?-dijo el rubio extrañado.

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos-señaló el mayor.

Regresando a París, Kenneth se encontraba en la residencia Ishiyama, intentando reunir el valor para acercarse a la puerta. Finalmente, tras varios intentos fallidos de tocar a la puerta, el chico finalmente se armó de valor y se acercó a tocar la puerta de la residencia japonesa. En cierto modo, Kenneth se sintió entre aliviado y decepcionado de quien le abriera fuera Hiroki, decepcionado porque esperaba que la pelinegra fuera quien le abriera, y aliviado porque no sabía como actuaría de verla.

-Hermana, tu nuevo novio está aquí-dijo Hiroki en voz alta, haciendo sonrojar al castaño. Yumi se acercó a la puerta, le dio un zape a Hiroki y lo mandó de regreso al interior, antes de centrar su atención en Kenneth.

-Hola, Kenneth, ¿Qué te trae aquí?-preguntó la pelinegra al castaño.

-Bueno, Yumi, y-yo es-estaba pensando que t-tal vez te gustaría pues, no sé, ¿ir conmigo al parque de diversiones?-preguntó el italo-japonés, sintiendo que se desmayaría del nerviosismo.

-¿En una cita?-preguntó la chica con una sonrisa. Kenneth se sintió desfallecer. ¿Tenía que haber usado la palabra con "c"?

_-"Dile que no, dile que no"_-decía la consciencia del castaño-Sí-soltó el chico-_"baboso"_-se insultó mentalmente. Yumi sonrió.

-Me encantaría-dijo la chica. Antes de tomar la mano de Kenneth y guiarlo al interior de la casa, donde lo llevó a la sala, donde Hiroki jugaba videojegos-espera aquí me iré a arreglar-dijo la chica antes de subir la escalera.

Kenneth se quedó en el sofá, esperando a que la chica japonesa regresara, mientras observaba al menor de la casa jugar un videojuego sobre repeler extraterrestres. Tras poner pausa, el menor miró a su compañero.

-Tienes suerte que mi papá no esté, o te asesinaría-dijo el menor haciendo sentir aún más nervioso a Kenneth.

-Bien, estoy lista-dijo la voz de Yumi, llamando la atención del italo-japonés.

-_¿Qué? ¿Goku? ¡maaa!_-dijo el chico mentalmente embobado, viendo lo preciosa que se había puesto Yumi: blusa de tirantes negra, la cual dejaba descubierto el estómago, pantalones de pescador de mezclilla negra, ajustados a sus caderas, y zapatos de sandalia de tacón alto.

-Iré por el trapeador antes de que tus babas inunden el piso-comentó Hiroki, antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación.

-Vamonos antes de que regrese con otra de sus tonterías-dijo la chica burlona, antes de tomar la mano de Kenneth y sacarlo de la casa.

Dieron una caminata de media hora hasta el parque de diversiones, donde el italo-japonés pagó las entradas. Lo primero que hicieron fue subirse a la montaña rusa… y cuando Kenneth bajó sentía que iba a vomitar. Luego subieron a los carros chocones… y Kenneth bajó todo magullado y adolorido. Después probaron con la casa embrujada… y cuando salieron Kenneth estaba abrazado a Yumi, temblando como una hoja.

Tras como dos hora de intentos fallidos de impresionar a la japonesa, los dos llegaron a los puestos de juegos de habilidad, y fue cuando a Kenneth se le prendió el foco: usaría sus habilidades como ninja para ganar algo para impresionar a Yumi.

Mientras en Nueva York, Ulrich y Odd paseaban, aunque en el caso del rubio lo hacía a ciegas, pues seguía sin saber a donde lo llevaria el alemán. Pero cuando pasaron por Time Square, vieron un auto siendo perseguido por varias patrullas. Desde su posición, vieron que el coche perseguido lo conducían hombres con pasamontañas, y en asiento trasero llevaban varios maletines. De inmediato comprendieron que los hombres en el auto eran asaltabancos. Ulrich miró al rubio, y vio que tenía una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

-Por tu linda sonrisa, supongo que los dos pensamos lo mismo-dijo el alemán con una sonrisa idéntica. Guió al rubio a un callejón, donde nadie los vería, antes de sacar el Cristal del León de su bolsillo-Espíritu de León-dijo Ulrich, transformándose a su Forma de Caballero-Caballero Tierra, listo-anunció.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-dijo el rubio, transformándose a su vez-Caballero Felino, listo-dijo el rubio, una vez transformado.

Una vez tranformados, los dos adolescentes corrieron por los tejados, intentando no perder de vista a los asaltantes, hasta que les dieron alcance a unas calles del Empire State, donde Ulrich dio un poderoso salto, alistando su espada para que al aterrizar clavara la espada en el cofre del auto, haciendo trizas el motor, haciendo parar el auto. Casi un segundo después, Odd aterrizaba a su lado, y los asaltantes, desafiantes aunque temerosos del par de chicos que había aparecido, se bajaron del auto.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-Eso no necesitan saberlo, lo que si deben saber es que les conviene rendirse-respondió Ulrich mordazmente. En un movimiento desesperado, uno de ellos disparó, aunque el disparo fue detenido por Odd, quien usó sus garras para detener la bala.

Eso descolocó a los asaltantes, que de inmediato intentaron nuevamente disparar sus armas, pero para su desgracia Ulrich usó su espada para partir las balas por la mitad, dejándolas inútiles. Al ver cómo los dos adolescentes se habían defendido de sus armas, los tres asaltantes las tiraron y echaron a correr, pero no llegaron muy lejos ya que Odd, usando su agilidad, se colocó frente a ellos, bloqueándoles el paso, y como tenían a Ulrich a sus espaldas, estaban atrapados.

Mientras en París, Yumi cargaba el enorme oso panda que Kenneth había conseguido para ella en los puestos de juegos, mientras el castaño caminaba orgulloso junto a ella.

-¿Te gustó tu regalo Yumi? Sabía que con mis habilidades ninja lograría ganar el premio-dijo el italo-japonés con algo de altanería. Yumi rió.

-Sí, porque seguro un ninja recurriría a comprarle el peluche al tipo del puesto-dijo la chica burlona, haciendo que el castaño sintiera una pesa de mil kilos caerle encima. Yumi sonrió con ternura y agregó:-aún así, lo considero un detalle muy lindo de tu parte-.

Llegaron a la Rueda de la Fortuna, donde Yumi arrastró a Kenneth. Entraron a una de las cabinas, y la rueda empezó a girar, para detenerse justo cuando la cabina en que iban Kenneth y Yumi estaba en lo más alto de la rueda.

-Kenneth-dijo Yumi de pronto, llamándo la atención del castaño-enserio me divertí mucho en nuestra cita-dijo con ternura, antes de besar al chico en la mejilla.

-_Morí y fui al Cielo_-dijo el chico mentalmente extasiado, mientras igualmente en su fuero interno lloraba de felicidad.

En Nueva York, Ulrich y Odd habían entregado a los ladrones a la policía, y ahora el castaño estaba guiando al rubio al lugar sorpresa a donde lo llevaba, claro asegurándose de que el rubio no estuviera espiando para no arruinar la sorpresa.

-Ulrich, dime ya a dónde me llevas-pidió el italiano.

-Espera sólo un momento, tú calladito y sigue mi voz-dijo el alemán. Unos minutos después, Ulrich se detuvo-muy bien, abrelos-pidió.

Odd abrió los ojos, y vio que se encontraban en la bahía, y frente a ellos se alzaba la isla de la Libertad, y por tanto la Estatua de la Libertad. El rubio miró sorprendido al castaño.

-Sorpresa-fue todo lo que dijo el alemán.

Subieron a un barco, navegaron hasta la isla de la Libertad, subieron por la torre, y en poco tiempo se encontraban en el mirador en la corona de la estatua, mirando las luces de la ciudad de Nueva Yord deslumbrar. A Odd le brillaban los ojos.

-Es hermoso-fue todo lo que pudo articular.

-Te prometí que te llevaría a verla-dijo el castaño con cariño, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura. Los dos chicos simplemente disfrutaron de dos cosas: la hermosa vista, y de la compañía de la persona que más amaban.

Mientras tanto en el Laboratorio, Ooze revisaba los últimos detalles que necesitaban sus Ectomórficones, mientras en la pantalla se veían a Transom y Mullion supervisar la producción de ooze en la fábrica. Ivan se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Sissi, Herb, Nicolas, Hunter y Kiara llevar un pastel, y cantándole las mañanitas.

-Ay, niños, ¿Cómo sabían que era mi cumpleaños?-preguntó conmovido.

-Pues porque usted nos lo recordó todos los días de las últimas dos semanas, amo-señaló Kiara.

-Sí, decía: "recuerden que ya viene mi cumpleaños, y al que se le pase lo corro" y cosas así, señor-agregó Sissi.

-Bueno, no entremos con detalles-dijo Ivan, sacudiendo las manos-estoy conmovido-agregó.

-Y nosotros le tenemos una sorpresa, jefe-dijo Herb.

-Ah, me encantan las sorpresas-dijo el ser morfológico emocionado.

Los chicos salieron de la habitación, y regresaron arrastrando una tarima, con algo cubierto por una sábana, algo enorme.

-¿Si se acuerda que nos dijo que quería conseguirse una novia?-preguntó Herb.

-¿Yo, yo dije eso? Deben haberse confundido-dijo Ivan, haciéndose el inocente.

-Pues entonces nos la llevamos-empezó a decir Nicolas, mientras él, Herb y Hunter tomaban las cuerdas con las que habían arrastrado la tarima.

-Ah pero, ya vino hasta acá, ¿para qué regresarla?-respondió Ooze, haciéndose ahora el interesado. Los chicos hicieron una reverencia.

-Para usted, jefe, Yadira-dijo Herb emocionado, quitando la sábana, mostrando algo que espantó a Ivan, Sissi y Kiara se espantaran: la "novia" que los chicos le habían conseguido al villano no era otra cosa que un Oozeman al que, evidentemente, le habían hecho una mala cirugía.

-Hunter, Herb, Nicolas-dijo el anciano molesto.

-¿Qué pasó, jefe?-preguntó Nicolas.

-¿Ésta es Yadira?-preguntó indignado.

-¿A poco no está buena?-preguntó Herb, sugerente.

-Es uno de los Oozmen-dijo Ivan molesto.

-¿De verdad? Pues yo no sabía que tuvieran una doble vida los Oozemen-dijo Hunter, haciéndose el inocente.

-Ustedes tres, no me quieran engañar-dijo el ser morfológico amenazante. Los tres chicos se vieron entre sí nerviosos. Finalmente Huner habló.

-Pues la verdad, no encontramos a quien quisiera ser su novia, así que decidimos hacersela nosotros-explicó el rubio.

-Y debe admitir que hicimos un buen trabajo, hasta le operamos las bubis y todo-dijo Herb orgulloso.

-¿Le hicieron qué?-preguntó Ivan.

-Le pusimos bubis…-dijo Nicolas-pero no son de silicona porque no encontramos, son de estopa-agregó rápidamente.

-Pero aún así se sienten iguales-agregó Herb. Ivan suspiró molesto.

-Chicos, ¿saben cuál es la función de los Oozemen?-preguntó retórico.

-¿Función? ¿Así de seno, coseno, tangente y eso?-preguntó Nicolas inocente.

-No, idiota, preguntó si saben para qué hago a los Oozmen-explicó Ivan molesto.

-Ah, pues porque… ¿porque se sentía solito?-preguntó Herb.

-¡NO ANIMAL!-gritó el ser de baba fúrico-bueno, eso también-dijo por lo bajo, antes de sacudir la cabeza y decir-creo a los Oozemen para aterrorizar a la gente, ¿ustedes creen que eso da miedo?-preguntó molesto, señalando a la… cosa, que los chicos hicieron, Hunter la miró unos segundos antes de responder.

-Pues a mi me cae que si me la encuentre de noche, medio borracho, pues si da miedo-fue lo que dijo el animario.

-Ustedes, les doy hasta tres para que corran-dijo Ivan molesto.

-¿Y ahora por qué?-preguntó Hunter preocupado.

-Porque si los alcanzo, les haré a ustedes una cirugía pero de extirparles algo-dijo Ivan molesto.

-Pero…-empezó a decir Nicolas asustado, siendo interrumpido por Ivan.

-A correr-fue todo lo que dijo Ivan, molesto.

-Está bien-dijo Herb rendido-pero a mí talla 34D-fue todo lo que pudo agregar, antes de que él, Hunter y Nicolas salieran corriendo, siendo perseguidos por Ivan, mientras Sissi, Kiara y la disque novia de Ivan los miraban, mientras a las dos chicas se les resbalaba una gota por la sien.

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Pronto se revelará el plan malvado de Ivan Ooze. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

supaherolena02: en efecto, Jeremie volverá en su momento, sólo pido que sean pacientes

anonimo: jeje es verdad, Kenneth tiene lo suyo para ser tan chaparro, y sobre los tres tontos, pues que mas esperabas de ellos.

ikaros-san: jeje tambn me gusto escribir esa parte

lautaroukesito39730: descuida comprendo perfectamente, ojala te guste este cap, y sobre Jeremie ya pronto volvera

juanantoniotarot: es cierto, pero veras como se alegran cuando Jeremie regrese

KmiKumicu: me alegra ke te agrade Kenneth, agradece a dragon oscuro por crearlo, y sobre Jeremie, por supuesto q ue volvera

k.l.a.i.n.: como llevo diciendo, Jeremie volverá.

NinaYuriko: claro que regresara en su debido momento


	46. Los Ectomórficones Titans

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 46: Los Ectomórficones Titans

Un nuevo día se alzaba en Kadic, y en el comedor de la escuela, los guerreros animales discutían de un asunto importante. En toda la mañana no habían visto a Sissi, Herb, Nicolas, Hunter o a Kiara, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

-Tenemos que detener a Ivan, ahora que tenemos el poder de los Caballeros-dijo Ulrich decidido.

-Pero, ¿no sería mejor practicar primero?-preguntó Aelita.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Princesa?-preguntó Odd.

-Bueno, cada quien sólo ha usado todos sus ataques de la Forma de Caballero una vez, y cada grupo sólo usó el Ataque de Formación también una vez-explicó la inglesa.

-Entiendo el punto de Aelita, tendríamos que entrenar un poco más antes de decidir pelear contra Ivan-dijo Patrick, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Sólo Odd se mordió el labio con preocupación, cosa que Johnny no ignoró.

-¿Estás bien, Odd?-preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, perdonen, es que… cada momento que nos atrasamos, mi mamá sigue presa de ese monstruo-explicó el rubio.

-Tranquilo, Odd, la rescataremos-dijo Kenneth, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Aunque Odd dio un buen punto, una de las prioridades, además de vencer a Ooze, es rescatar a Dulcea-concordó Aelita.

-Y lo haremos, pero como dijiste, Princesa, primero tenemos que estar listos-dijo Ulrich, y todos asintieron, antes de que él mirara al japonés-Hiroki, llama a tu hermana y a William, diles que nos veremos en el bosque en 10 minutos-le pidió, levantándose de la mesa, siendo seguido por los demás.

Los siete chicos salieron del comedor, sin darse cuenta de que Milly y Tamiya los habían visto levantarse y salir, lo que llamó la atención de las dos adolescentes.

-¿A dónde crees que vayan?-preguntó Milly.

-No sé, ¿no has notado que últimamente han salido mucho de la escuela?-recordó Tamiya.

-Vamos a seguirlos, seguro es un superchisme-dijo la pelirroja emocionada, antes de ir a la caza de los chicos, seguida de la morena, quien no estaba muy convencida.

Los chicos se reunieron con Yumi y William en el bosque, y ambos adolescentes daban señal de llevar esperando ahí un rato. Yumi saludó a Kenneth dándole un beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo sonrojar al italo-japonés.

-Bien, si la nueva pareja ya terminó, empecemos con el entrenamiento-dijo Hiroki, ganándose un golpe de parte de su hermana y de Kenneth.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando eran Odd y Ulrich quienes le pegaban a Hiroki-dijo Patrick burlón.

-Bien, dejemos el blablablá-dijo Ulrich, mientras él sacaba su Cristal Animal, seguido de los demás-Espíritu del León-dijo, transformándose, para luego lanzar el cristal al aire-León, ruge-.

-Espíritu del Tibre Blanco; Tigre Blanco, te necesito-.

-Espíritu del Gorila; Sobrecárgalos, Gorila-.

-Espíritu del Halcón; Halcón, domina el cielo-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real; Lúcete, Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago; Murciélago, vé por tus víctimas-.

-Espíritu del Delfín; Delfín, hora de jugar-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón; Desgárralos, Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista; Golpéalos, Cangrejo Violinista-.

-Caballeros Animales, Animales Legendarios, unidos-dijeron los nueve caballeros una vez transformados. Los nueve animales rugieron, chillaron y graznaron con fuerza.

Una vez todos transformados y con los animales invocados, los nueve guerreros se dispusieron a entrenar, combatiendo animales entre animales y humanos entre humanos, sin darse cuenta que, escondidas tras unos arbustos, Milly y Tamiya, ambas más que soprendidas y asustadas observaban, y grababan, todo lo que veían. Cuando estuvieron seguras de tener suficiente material, fueron corriendo de regreso a Kadic. Ni ellas estaban seguras de que el director Delmas fuera a creerles aunque le mostraran la grabación.

Pasadas un par de horas, los chicos concluyeron su entrenamiento, sabiendo que tras dos horas de descanso regresarían al bosque para otra sesión de entrenamiento y, mañana en la mañana, buscarían la forma de irrumpir en el Laboratorio para rescatar a Dulcea y vencer a Ooze. No obstante, todos quedaron extrañados cuando, al llegar a Kadic, se encontraron cada uno con sus respectivos padres, el padre de Jeremie, los padres adoptivos de Odd, además del director Delmas, Jim, la señorita Hertz, Milly y Tamiya. Las chicas saludaron a los chicos con alegría.

-Jóvenes, tenemos que hablar-dijo el director, mientras les mostraba la cinta. Odd miró a sus padres adoptivos, quienes sólo se encogieron de hombros, con cara de "hicimos un esfuerzo".

Mientras en la fábrica, Ivan veía con maligno deleite cómo las mangueras terminaban de llenar a los Ectomórficones de su ooze, ahora sólo tenía que encargarse de un asunto importante. Y para eso necesitaba que sus esbirros llegaran.

-Amo-oyó que lo llamaba la voz de Hunter.

-"Hablando del diablo"-pensó Ivan-si, Hunter-preguntó, fijando su vista en los siete villanos.

-Todos nos preguntamos, ¿Cuándo lanzaremos a los Ectomórficones sobre la ciudad?-preguntó.

-Bueno, el plan es lanzar el ataque pronto, sólo hay un detalle importante del que encargarme-explicó Ivan.

-¿Qué asunto, señor?-preguntó Transom.

-Verán, los Ectomórficones necesitarán una fuente de energía adicional además del ooze, y se me ocurrió que la energía la puedo conseguir de cualquier lado… sus animales, por ejemplo-dijo con una sonrisa malévola, antes de chasquear los dedos, haciendo aparecer a los Oozemen y a los Tengu. Los siete esbirros de Ooze se mostraron aterrados, menos Transom, quien rápidamente se recuperó.

-Parece que olvida que tenemos nuestros propios soldados, "señor"-dijo, diciendo el "señor" con sarcasmo-Pirañatrones, ataquen-dijo, llamando a los Pirañatrones para que los defendieran.

Ooze sólo rió con maldad, antes de extender el brazo y lanzar rayos de electricidad morada contra los Pirañatrones, derrotándolos de un golpe y haciendo que todos se retiraran con su clásico "splash" de agua. Al ver lo fácilmente que Ivan había vencido a los Pirañatrones, los siete guerreros malignos decidieron cambiar de plan, sacando inmediatamente sus cristales.

-Espíritu del Dragón de Komodo-dijo Mullion, antes de lanzar su cristal al aire-Dragón de Komodo, aplástalo-.

-Espíritu de la Araña; Araña, intoxícalo-.

-Espíritu del Camaleón; Camaleón, confúndelo-.

-Espíritu del Babuino; Babuino, muestra tu habilidad-.

-Espíritu de la Hiena; Mátalo de la risa, Hiena-.

-Espíritu del Tigre de Bengala; Hazlo trizas, Tigre de Bengala-.

-Espíritu del Quetzal; Muestra nuestra superioridad, Quetzal-.

En un instante, Komodo, Aracne, Camille, Boomer, Ed, Rex y Jade se encontraban listos para pelear por sus humanos, mirando todos amenazantes a Ooze. Para espanto de los humanos, el ser morfológico sólo rió con maldad, con una risa que helaba los huesos.

-¿De verdad creen que pueden vencerme? Yo les dí el poder y también puedo quitarselos-dijo, antes de extender el brazo, con los dedos completamente extendidos, y lanzar un rayo de electricidad morada. El rayo impactó a Komodo y a los demás, debilitándolos lentamente.

-Komodo, usa tu Fuego Infernal-ordenó Mullion, y Komodo, obedeciendo a su compañero, lanzó su fortísimo inferno de fuego negro, que para sorpresa de todos Ivan detuvo con una mano.

-¿Es todo?-preguntó el ser morfológico.

-Aracne, utiliza tu Amenaza Tóxica-suplicó Transom a su mujer araña, pero cuando Aracne intentó usar el ataque, tuvo el mismo resultado.

-Camille, usa la Mirada Mortal-.

-Boomer, trata de usar el Bombardero Trueno-.

-Ed, intenta soltarte con tu Terremoto-.

Los animales del trío del Kadic lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, pero para su desgracia, Ooze también pudo parar esos. Sólo quedaban Hunter y Kiara para intentar detener lo que hacía.

-Rex, usa el Súper Calor-.

-Destrúyelo con las Hojas Mágicas, Jade-.

Ambos animales, hombre tigre y alicanto, intentaron soltarse con sus ataques, pero, para su desgracia, sus intentos fueron tan fállidos como los de los otros. Ivan rió con maldad nuevamente.

-Ya es hora de terminar con esto-dijo, antes de cerrar con fuerza la mano.

Los siete animales, ya sin fuerzas en sus cuerpos, se volvieron cuerpos de luz que regresaron rápidamente a sus cristales, mientras sus humanos regresaban a la normalidad. Los siete sirvientes recogieron sus cristales, sólo para llevarse una amarga sorpresa, pues uno a uno, los cristales finalmente estallaron: el del Quetzal, el del Tigre de Bengala, el de la Hiena, el del Babuino, el del Camaleón, el de la Araña y, finalmente, el del Dragón de Komodo. Todos quedaron estupefactos: sus cristales habían sido destruidos, y sus animales también. Ivan rió al ver las caras de sus esbirros.

-Ahora tengo lo que necesito-dijo con un retorcido humor-lárguense antes de que decida darles el mismo fin-dijo con desprecio, dándoles la espalda.

Los villarons sólo lo vieron entre furiosos y asustados, y sin más se retiraron, procurando no darle la espalda a Ivan.

Regresando al Kadic, los chicos se encontraban con sus padres, el director y los dos maestros. Los guerreros estaban terminando de explicarles a sus progenitores y maestros lo que ocurría, desde el momento en que Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita y Hiroki conocieron a Dulcea en el bosque, y ya habían llegado a la parte en que Kenneth se uniera al grupo como el nuevo Caballero Cielo. Cabía agregar que a la señorita Hertz le sorprendió oírlos decir que Ambrosius Willow, el genetista desaparecido años atrás, hubiera sido la mente maestra de todo hasta hace poco, y para el director Delmas fue un golpe duro que los chicos le confesaran que Sissi y sus amigos trabajaban para él, y luego para Ivan Ooze.

-¿Están diciendo que en el último año han estado viajando por el mundo, recuperando estos… cristales, para salvar al mundo?-preguntó la señora Ishiyama.

-Si, más o menos-contestó Yumi.

-Nosotros podemos confirmarlo, Akiko, al menos el que estuvieran en Venecia-agregó la señora Della Robbia.

-¿Y también han viajado por el tiempo, para recuperar esos amuletos que llevan colgados?-recontó Jacques Belpois, el padre de Patrick.

-Por extraño que suene, es la verdad, papá, tu sabes que yo no mentiría sobre algo tan serio-se defendió el castaño.

-Entonces, ¿significa que Jeremie…?-Michael Belpois, el padre de Jeremie, no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Si, tío Michael, Jeremie se sacrificó para evitar que Ivan se hiciera de la Espada Salvaje-contestó Patrick, también sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-Pero, por más extraño que le parezca, señor Belpois, no creo que Jeremie esté muerto-dijo Aelita, antes de contarles a todos el sueño que tuvo, en que Jeremie le advertía del plan de Ivan.

-Entonces, ¿mi hijo puede seguir con vida?-preguntó el padre del rubio expectante.

-Si, al menos eso quiero creer, señor-dijo la niña con una sonrisa triste.

-Y, esa mujer, la reina Dulcea, ¿es tu madre biológica, Odd?-preguntó el señor Della Robbia, un poco incómodo.

-Sí, papá, Dulcea resultó ser mi madre-explicó el rubio, un poco apenado. Su madre adoptiva en respuesta tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

-No sabes cuanto nos apena oír que es presa de ese tal Ivan Ooze-declaró la mujer.

-Y, ustedes dos, ¿son pareja?-preguntó la señora Stern, refiriéndose a su hijo y al rubio. Al oírla, ambos sólo pudieron sonrojarse con fuerza. Al ver la reacción de ambos, el señor Stern no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

-Descuiden, si he de ser honesto, yo comencé a sospechar luego de la comida que tuvimos con Ulrich en su cumpleaños-explicó el hombre.

-¿Y no dijiste nada, papá?-preguntó Ulrich.

-¿Y hacerte pensar que lo que haría sería prohibirte seguir con él?-preguntó el señor Stern en respuesta, con algo de burla-claro que no, quería mostrarte que confió en ti, ¿y qué mejor forma que mostrandote que no me molesta que tengas un novio?-explicó el hombre.

-Entiendo-fue todo lo que Ulrich pudo articular, mientras tu padre ponía su mano en su hombro.

-Ulrich, tú más que nadie sabes que no soy precisamente el hombre más expresivo del mundo, pero sabes que te quiero, hijo, y si eres feliz, yo también lo soy-dijo el mayor.

-Gracias, papá-dijo el menor, realmente agradecido.

Mientras en el Laboratorio, más precisamente en la parte donde estaban las celdas, la reina Dulcea se encontraba meditando, cuando de la nada oyó la puerta de la celda abrirse. Al abrir los ojos, vio que los seguidores de Ooze se encontraban reunidos ahí, y que precisamente Transom había abierto la puerta de su celda.

-¿Qué quieren? ¿Ivan Ooze los mandó por mí?-preguntó desafiante.

-No tiene que preocuparse, Majestad, a ese infeliz no le debemos nada-la tranquilizó Transom, antes de explicarle lo que Ooze había hecho.

-Hemos venido a ayudarla a escapar-secundó Kiara.

-Rápido, antes de que Ooze se de cuenta de que la sacamos-apuró Herb, abriendo un portal, el cual cruzaron todos tan rápido como pudieron.

Los siete ex-guerreros y la reina guerrera atravesaron el portal, apareciendo en la Ermita, dónde la mujer se apresuró a entrar, sorprendiéndose de encontrar ahí a una anciana.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace en mi casa?-preguntó la mujer demandante.

-¿Su casa? ¿Significa que usted es la madre de Odd?-preguntó la señora Sorenson, sorprendida.

-¿Conoce a mi hijo?-preguntó Dulcea esperanzada. La anciana asintió.

-Sólo dejeme ponerme mis zapatos cómodos y la llevaré con él-dijo la anciana, subiendo la escalera-me tomé la libertad de instalarme en el cuarto que tenían desocupado, ojalá no le moleste-agregó mientras subía.

Volviendo al Kadic, los chicos habían terminado de relatarle a sus padres y maestros el plan para rescatar a Dulcea y detener a Ivan Ooze. Cabía agregar que ninguno de sus padres parecía muy convencido con la idea.

-Entonces, ¿su plan es irrumpir en la guarida de los malos, vencer al monstruo y salvar a la madre de Odd?-preguntó el señor Ishiyama.

-Más o menos ese es el plan-dijo Johnny.

-Y, ¿cómo se supone que llegarán donde éllos?-preguntó Camille Belpois, la madre de Patrick.

-Esa es la parte que todavía no pensamos-dijo Hiroki, con una gotita en la sien.

-Eso no será necesario-dijo una voz que llamó la atención de todos, y cuando voltearon el rostro, vieron a una anciana parada en la puerta.

-Señora Sorenson-dijeron los chicos sorprendidos.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Jim, extrañado.

-La conocimos cuando fuimos a Salem para recuperar el Amuleto de la Oscuridad, y como había sido acusada de brujería decidimos traerla con nosotros para que estuviera a salvo-explicó William.

-Pero, ¿qué hace aquí, señora Sorenson? ¿Pasó algo?-preguntó Aelita preocupada.

-Si, mi niña, pasó algo-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, antes de mirar a la puerta, seguida por los chicos y los padres, para ver en la puerta a…

-¡Mamá!-gritó Odd emocionado al ver a Dulcea ahí, antes de correr a abrazar a su madre biológica. Ella lo estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho, aunque con delicadeza.

-Mi niño, pensé que no volvería a verte-dijo la mujer, con emocion en la voz.

-Dulcea, eres tú-dijo Yumi, casi muda de la sorpresa.

-¿Esa es la mamá de Odd?-preguntó Kenneth a Johnny, quien asintió-Esta guapa-dijo por lo bajo.

-Pero, ¿cómo escapaste?-preguntó William. En respuesta, Dulcea miró hacia la puerta, y cuando los chicos miraron se llevaron una sorpresa: en la puerta, se hallaban los guerreros malignos.

-Sissi-dijo el director Delmas con emoción, mientras su hija corría a abrazarlo-mi pequeña, que gusto que estés bien-dijo el hombre con emoción, mientras estrechaba a su hija.

-Pero la pregunta es: ¿qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Ulrich desafiante.

-Tranquilo, Stern, Ooze no sabe que estamos aquí-dijo Mullion, encogiendose de hombros.

-A ése no le debemos nada ahora-agregó Transom, con veneno en la voz.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Patrick cauteloso. Fue cuando él y los demás notaron algo: ninguno de los guerreros iba acompañado de su respectivo animal.

Por la pregunta del castaño, todos los guerreros malignos desviaron la mirada, una mirada entre furiosos y abatidos. Sissi, en brazos de su padre, empezó a sollozar. Su padre le acarició la espalda, intentando calmarla.

-Los destruyó, papi, los destryó a todos-dijo la chica abatida, tomando por sopresa a todos.

-¿A quiénes destruyó, cariño?-preguntó el hombre preocupado.

-¿A quién más? A nuestros animales-contestó Kiara con brusquedad-Mi pequeña Jade-agregó.

-Rex-secundó Hunter.

-Ed-dijo Nicolas por lo bajo.

-Boomer-continuó Herb.

-Camille-dijo Sissi entre sollozos.

-Aracne-agregó Transom, con una voz que se ahogaba de rabia.

-Y a Komodo-terminó Mullion, con el rostro impávido pero su voz delataba su rabia-ese cara arrugada nos traicionó, y destruyó a todos nuestros animales-agregó furioso.

-Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó Hiroki, viendo a Hunter preocupado. Éste notó que el japonés lo miraba, y no pudo evitar esbozar una triste sonrisa.

-Los Ectomórficones Titans, máquinas gémelas creadas para finalizar el trabajo de destruír lo que queda de Animaria, y finalmente destruir la Tierra-explicó el rubio-Ivan estaba por terminarlos cuando los Guerreros Animales Originales nos encerraron en la Cámara de Hípervacio-agregó.

-Ooze nos dijo que necesitaría otra fuente de energía, además del ooze que él había creado, para alimentar a sus máquinas-secundó Herb.

-Y decidió que nuestros animales serían perfectos como suministro de esa energía-siguió Sissi, todavía sollozando.

-Y al parecer, era su plan desde el principio, desde que perdió la Espada Salvaje-dedujo Mullion.

-Incluso la parte en que nos traicionaba, incluso a nosotros-terminó Kiara, refiriéndose con "nosotros" a sí misma y a Hunter-hace dos mil años le dimos la espalda a nuestro pueblo, a nuestras familias, para ayudarlo, y así nos paga-agregó molesta.

-No sé tú, Kiara, pero yo me siento bastante estúpido ahora-rebatió Hunter.

-Bienvenidos a mi mundo-terció Nicolas como si nada. Casi todos se le quedaron mirando.

-Ya, enserio, ¿a éste lo tiró su mamá de chiquito?-preguntó Transom.

-Es una de las teorías-contestó Jim.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará cuando Ooze libere a éstos Ectomórficones?-preguntó Johnny preocupado.

-Sólo les diré que ustedes tendrán muchos problemas-dijo Kiara simplemente, intentado elegir la palabras correctas.

En eso se sintió un gran temblor, y los nueve guerreros, seguidos de su mentora, sus ex -enemigos, sus padres y maestros, corrieron afuera para ver que ocurría. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vieron, en las calles de París, a dos monstruosas máquinas de metal plateado: una tenía la forma de una enorme avispa, que se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras, y sólo contaba con un par de brazos y piernas; la otra tenía la forma de un enorme escorpión, con un enorme par de tenazas amenazadoras. Fue cuando vieron a las enormes máquinas que supieron que todo había empezado: Ivan Ooze había soltado a los Ectomórficones…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Los chicos están por enfrentar la batalla final, pues ahora que los Ectomórficones están presentes, lo tendrán peliagudo. Recuerden comentarios, dudas, criticas todo es admitido.

anonimo: no sobornarlo, lo que hizo Kenneth fue comprar el oso, y tienes razón fue muy lindo de parte de Ulrich llevar a Odd a Nueva York a concer la Estatua de la Libertad

supaherolena02: ahora llegó la tormenta, ahora que Ooze liberó a los Ectomórficones

ikaros-san: si a ti te dio risa leerlo imagina cuanto me dio risa a mí escribirlo.

daryo el uke: tranquilo, entiendo perfectamente, ahora sobre tus preguntas: Odd y Ulrich llevan saliendo más o menos 3 meses, y sobre Hunter y Hiroki, bueno, tendras que esperar al final del fic ;)

Ouran-Lyoko-Girl: me alegra que te gustara

NinaYuriko: pues quien sabe, tal vez sean pareja al final del fic jojojo, respecto a Ulrich tienes razón fue un lindo detalle que llevar a Odd a la Estatua, y con Hunter no te preocupes, quedara algo para que Hiroki lo ame. No sabes cuanto agradezco tus comentarios

KmiKumicu: no de hecho, como expliqué en el cap de san valentín, William y Yumi quedaron como "sólo amigos" y william lo acepto… aunque francamente concuerdo Yumi pega más con William, y tienes razón Ulrich en este cap me salio todo un ternurón XD

Jesy-neko: No tienes idea de cuanto me alegra que te gustara mi fic(y en lo personal espero que el tuyo también sea de esta pareja, pero sino está bien igual lo leeré) sobre la idea de tu amiga, como puedes ver siempre no pude usarla, ya que ya tenía planeado de dónde sacaría Ooze la energía para activar a sus Ectomórficones. Aún así me pareció una buena idea, sobre William ya veré que haré con él

Emia neko: me halaga mucho que te gustara mi fic, enserio es muy amable de tu parte. Enserio me gusto tu idea pero, como ya le expliqué a Jesy-neko y como acabas de leer, Ooze ya tenía de dónde sacar la energía. Ojalá aún así sigan leyendo mi fic y dejen muchos reviews

Nete River de Keel: Me alegra que te gustara mi fic hasta ahora, como llevo diciendo desde que Jeremie desapareció, el regresara cuando sea el momento, sólo pido que sean pacientes, y quiero agradecer tus comentarios, enserio me alegra que te haya gustado tanto mi fic.

Blackrose20: lo siento, no creo que pueda poner quien encele a Hunter, porque el fic está en sus ultimos capitulos, espero que comprendas, y sobre Jeremie, volverá pronto.


	47. La Batalla Final

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 47: La Batalla Final

Un auto que iba pasando fue rápidamente aplastado por el robot avispa, por suerte no antes de que su conductor saliera corriendo. Todos en la ciudad corrían asustados al ver a los enormes robots que atacaban su ciudad, y desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel, Ivan Ooze veía divertido cómo sus máquinas destruían todo.

-Ciudadanos de París, ¿les gustan mis amigos?-preguntó divertido.

Mientras en el Kadic, los chicos veían estupefactos cómo Ivan destruía la ciudad. Esta reacción duró poco, y rápidamente Ulrich miró a sus amigos, quienes lo miraron y asintieron con la cabeza, antes de sacar sus cristales.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó la señora Ishiyama, preocupada.

-¿A dónde más? Tenemos que detener a Ivan-declaró Yumi.

-No pueden ir, es muy peligroso-dijo la señora Della Robbia.

-Mamá, tenemos que ir, es nuestro deber-declaró Odd a su madre adoptiva.

-Si dejamos que Ooze destruya la ciudad, todo lo que habremos luchado para vencerlo será en vano-secundó Hiroki.

-Guerreros… chicos, esto es muy peligroso, ¿son conscientes de que pueden perder la vida?-preguntó Dulcea, preocupada.

-¿No corrieron el mismo riesgo los Guerreros Originales para detener a Ivan la primera vez?-preguntó Aelita a su vez. Su pregunta calló a la reina guerrera.

-Dulcea, tu nos reclutaste no sólo para recuperar los Cristales Animales, sino que, tal vez sin darte cuenta, también para poner fin a la batalla que enfrentaron nuestros predecesores hace dos mil años-declaró Ulrich.

-Si, sabemos que podemos morir en la batalla, pero si hemos de morir, nos aseguraremos de que sólo seamos nosotros quienes muramos-declaró Patrick. La sola mención de su posible muerte asustó a sus padres.

-Pero, niños, no tienen que hacer esto-insistió la señorita Hertz, intentando convencer a sus alumnos.

-Sí, sí tenemos, señorita Hertz-contestó Kenneth-si no hacemos algo, Ivan destruirá todo, no sólo París, sino todo el mundo-agregó.

-Nosotros elegimos este camino desde que tu nos mostraste a Hiroki, Aelita, Jeremie, Odd y a mí que eramos los Elegidos, ahora, nuestro mundo depende de nosotros-dijo Ulrich, mirando a Dulcea a los ojos.

La reina animaria miró uno a uno de los chicos, recordando cómo cada uno fue creciendo y madurando, desde, como dijo Ulrich, los conoció a él, a Odd, a Aelita, a Jeremie y a Hiroki. Recordó cómo uno a uno fue volviéndose un Guerrero Animal, luego cuando también uno a uno, Patrick, Johnny, y finalmente Yumi y William, se fueron uniendo al grupo. Cómo cada uno fue recuperando sus Cristales Auxiliares, y cómo a medida que uno obtenía sus tres cristales aprendían a usar su Ataque Final. La reina también recordó cómo los chicos fueron adquiendo las Formas de Campeones Animales, la alegría de descubrir que Odd era su hijo Artreyu, el dolor que ella y los Guerreros sintieron al saber que Jeremie se había sacrificado para destruir la Espada Salvaje y, aunque estuvo encerrada en la guarida de Ivan, recordó el gran orgullo que sintió al saber que los chicos, uno a uno, iban obteniendo los Amuletos Elementales, y se volvían Caballeros Animales.

Miró a cada unos de los Guerreros, a Ulrich, a Aelita, a Hiroki, a Odd, su pequeño Artreyu, a Patrick, a Johnny, a Yumi, a William y a Kenneth. A todos los vio volverse guerreros, a todos los vio crecer y, aunque no había estado presente cuando Kenneth se convirtió en el Caballero Cielo, sabía que el estaba destinado a ser un gran héroe. Miró a los Guerreros una vez más y, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza (N/a: si kieren, usen esta canción como "musica de fondo", es de youtube .com/watch?v=YBB2HfFcuv8).

-Tienes razón, Ulrich, es su deber detener a Ivan Ooze, es por eso que los Cristales Animales los eligieron a ustedes-declaró la mujer, con orgullo en la voz. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha pero, antes de partir, voltearon la cabeza para ver a sus padres.

-No se preocupen, regresaremos sanos y salvos-dijo Aelita con una sonrisa.

-Ese perdedor de Ivan Ooze no podrá con nosotros-secundó Kenneth.

-Estarémos de vuelta más pronto de lo que creen-dijo Ulrich, a lo que su padre, lleno de orgullo, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Ulrich alzó la mano en que traía el Cristal del León, y apretó la mano. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo-Espíritu del León-.

-Espíritu del Halcón-.

-Espíritu del Delfín-.

-Espíritu del Tigre Blanco-.

-Espíritu del Pavo Real-.

-Espíritu del Tiburón-.

-Espíritu del Gorila-.

-Espíritu del Murciélago-.

-Espíritu del Cangrejo Violinista-.

Uno a uno, se vio envuelto en una luz de su respectivo color, y cada uno fue envuelto en una manifestación de su respectivo elemento: fuego, viento, agua, hielo, naturaleza, acero, luz, oscuridad y tierra, y cuando estos elementos se fundieron en ellos, los chicos ya usaban sus trajes de Caballeros.

-Caballeros Animales, unidos-dijeron los nueve guerreros, antes de saltar a la acción, siendo aplaudidos no sólo por sus padres y maestros, sino también por todos en el Colegio Kadic(N/a: ¿Qué? no esperaban que nadie lo notara o si?XD).

Mientras en el centro de París, los Ectomórficones continuaban causando destrucción en la ciudad, mientras Ivan veía complacido cómo sus creaciones destruían todo. Su diversión se cortó cuando oyó a lo lejos batir de alas, y chasquidos de garras al arañar el concreto, y cuando menos se lo esperaba…

-León, Corona de Fuego-ordenó Ulrich, y Leo lanzó su ataque de fuego contra el Escorpitrón, aunque lamentablemente apenas causó mella en la armadura de la máquina.

Ooze miró con rabia hacia abajo, y contempló furioso cómo los Guerreros Animales, acompañados cada uno de su Animal Primario, corrían por las calles de París, dispuestos a detener a sus creaciones.

-Ah, héroes de basura, los aplastaré-dijo el ser por lo bajo.

Por las calles, Odd corría junto a Tigra, intentando alcanzar al Escorpitrón, pero cuando estaban por alcanzarlo, el robot les propinó un golpe con la cola, catalpultándolos lejos, siendo atrapados por Aelita y Aqua. William y Kenneth, acompañados de Umbra y As, intentaron atacar al robot, pero para su sorpresa, éste lanzó un rayo láser de su aguijón, repeliendo a animales y humanos.

-Diablos, ¿qué también pueden hacer eso?-preguntó el austriaco molesto.

Mientras, en un intento de ayudar a sus amigos, Johnny se acercó al Escorpitrón, acompañado de Mowgli. Por otro lado, Patrick y Tanque se posicionaron detrás del robot.

-Muy bien, Mowgli, intentemos vencer a ésta chatarra-dijo el pelirrojo a su hibagón-Gorila, Ancla de Plasma-ordenó, y el simio mitológico lanzó su ancla eléctrica contra el robot, tomándolo por el cuello y electrocutándolo.

-Es hora de ayudar, Tanque-dijo Patrick a su carcinos, quien se puso en guardia, a la espera de la señal-ahora-gritó el castaño, antes de saltar al caparazón de Tanque, y el crustaceo sujetó con fuerza la cola del Escorpitrón, quien en un intento de soltarse empezó a sacudir la cola con fuerza, mientras Patrick intentaba con fuerza no soltarse.

Mientras casi todos peleaban contra el robot escorpión, Yumi se encaraba contra el Avispatrón, mientras Hiroki sobrevolava al robot avispa, acompañado de Sharky.

-Muy bien, Gema, es hora de mostrar que la belleza también puede ser poderosa-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado-Pavo Real, Planta Loca-ordenó, y la fénix invocó su poderosa ráfaga de raíces y enredaderas-Hiroki, ahora-le dijo la pelinegra a su hermanito.

-Tú mandas, Hermana-dijo el menor, haciendo saludo militar-Tiburón, Cuchillas de Adamantio-ordenó, y a su orden el leviatán lanzó su ráfaga de cuchillas de luz, impactando contra la máquina. Por desgracia, el Avispatrón apenas se vio afectado. El robot, en respuesta del ataque del japonés lanzó un rayo de energía púrpura de sus ojos, que impactó contra Sharky, derribándolo.

Kenneth y As, tras recuperarse del ataque del Escorpitrón, volaban para ayudar a sus amigos japoneses.

-Muy bien, As, es hora de derribar a ese amigo-dijo el italo-japonés con una sonrisa-Halcón, Ave Salvaje-ordenó el guerrero ninja, y el grifo lanzó su poderoso ataque volador, que aunque derribó al robot, apenas le causó daño.

Mientras, Aelita y Aqua sobrevolaban la Torre Eiffel, viendo desde lo alto que ahí era donde se encontraba Ivan. Lo que no sabía era que Ooze también la había visto.

-Ah, ahí viene la linda Caballero Mar al rescate-dijo el ser morfológico con sarcasmo.

-Trabaja una orden de baba disuelta-dijo la joven hechicera, en el lomo de su sirena.

-Así que quieres divertirte-dijo el villano, antes de extender la mano, de la cual de inmediato surgió un rayo de electricidad, que atrapó en una especie de red eléctrica a Aqua, y por tanto a Aelita.

-Ivan me atrapó en un red magnética, no puedo zafarme-gritó la pelirrosa cerca de su báculo, en contacto con sus amigos.

-_Resiste, Aelita_-dijo la voz de Odd.

Mientras, contra el Escorpitrón, el enorme arácnido robótico no dejaba de forcejear contra el ancla eléctrica de Mowgli, así como tampoco dejaba de sacudir la cola en sus intentos de deshacerse de Patrick y Tanque.

-Me estoy mareando-declaró el francés mayor, verdaderamente mareado. Por su parte, Mowgli se mostraba verdaderamente cansado.

-Mowgli está empezando a cansarse, no podremos resistir por mucho tiempo-dijo Johnny alarmado.

A su vez, Aelita y Aqua seguían luchando por librarse de la red magnética en la que Ivan las había apresado, mientras el ser morfológico se divertía viendo a sus prisioneras retorserse.

-Chicos, Aqua no soportará por mucho, sálvenme-rogó la pelirrosa.

-_Aelita, usa el ataque de Aqua_-sugirió Yumi.

-Muy bien-concordó la inglesa-Delfín, Giro de Agua-ordenó, y la sirena lanzó su esfera de agua, que aunque Ivan logró bloquearla, lo distrajo el tiempo suficiente para que Aelita y Aqua escaparan de la red, alejandose de Ooze.

-Ah, luego me engargaré de ella-dijo Ivan, moviendo la mano en una señal desdeñosa.

Mientras en el Kadic, los padres de los chicos, los maestros, los estudiantes y los siete ex-esbirros de Ivan veían atónitos el combate de los chicos contra los enormes robots. Cabía agregar que varios de los estudiantes contuvieron el aliento cuando vieron a Aelita ser atrapada por Ivan, y también celebraron al verla escapar.

Mullion, cansado de quedarse sentado a mirar, empezó a caminar en dirección a la ciudad. Transom, Sissi, Herb, Nicolas, Hunter y Kiara, al adivinar lo que el mayor pretendía, se miraron unos a otros y finalmente asintieron con la cabeza, antes de seguir a Mullion hacia la batalla.

-¿A dónde van?-preguntó Jim.

-¿A dónde más? Irémos a ayudar-declaró Sissi, con la mirada seria.

-¿Están bromeando? Ustedes mismos lo dijeron, ya no tienen poderes-dijo la señorita Hertz.

-Nunca dijimos que fuera prudente, pero es lo correcto, señorita Hertz-declaró Kiara.

-Nosotros ayudamos a Ooze a reconstruir a esas cosas, es nuestra responsabilidad lo que está pasando ahora-secundó Transom.

-Tenemos que poner la carne en el asador contra ese cara de pasa mutante-siguió Nicolas.

-Además, hay personas que, a pesar de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, confiaron en nosotros, y queremos retribuirles-continuó Sissi.

-Es una locura-declaró Jim, preocupado.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, Jim, a veces se hacen locuras por los amigos-contestó Hunter, sintiéndose genuinamente orgulloso de llamar "amigos" a los Guerreros-y talvez… más-agregó inconscientemente, esbozando una sonrisa, pensando en Hiroki. Los padres Ishiyama, sin saber por qué, miraron interesados al joven. Tras mirar a cada uno de los siete ex-guerreros malignos, Dulcea al final asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado-pidió, y los siete asintieron con la cabeza, antes de dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino.

-Sobre lo que dijiste hace un momento, Hunter, sobre lo de "y tal vez más"-empezó a decirle Kiara al otro animario.

-¿Si?-preguntó el rubio.

-Dirás más tú con Hiroki, nosotros y los demás, sólo amigos-declaró Herb con una sonrisa.

Regresando al combate con los Ectomórficones, mientras Johnny y Patrick intentaban seguir conteniendo al Escorpitrón, Kenneth, Hiroki y Yumi se batían en combate contra el Avispatrón. Por el aire, William y Aelita fueron ayudar a Kenneth y a los dos hermanos, mientras por las calles ya desiertas, Odd y Ulrich corrían para socorrer a su compañero de equipo y al Caballero Rudo.

-Patrick, Johnny, aguanten, ya vamos para allá-dijo Ulrich a través de su espada a sus amigos. El francés mayor, por su parte, le indicaba a su carcinos que apretara con más fuerza la cola del escorpión robot.

-Sólo un poco más de presión, Tanque, casi lo logramos-dijo Patrick, intentando aguantar sin que los bruscos movimientos de la cola del robot lo mandaran a volar. Finalmente, tras poner una gran presión en su agarre, el carcinos logró cortar la cola del Escorpitrón, por la cual empezó a salir un vertedero de ooze, que salpicó a Tanque y a Patrick apenas aterrizaron-no se tú, amigo, pero para mí esto es asqueroso-dijo el chico por lo bajo, recibiendo de respuesta un movimiento de pinzas.

Ulrich, quien ya se acercaba a donde estaba el Escorpitrón, notó como la fuerza del robot disminuía conforme el ooze iba acabándose de su cuerpo, y fue cuando se le ocurrió algo: si en efecto el perder su ooze había debilitado a la máquina, tal vez él, Odd y Johnny podrían acabarlo.

-Johnny, necesito que hagas que Mowgli suelte al robot-ordenó el castaño. El pelirrojo asintió y le dio la señal al hibagón, quien en respuesta hizo desaparecer el ancla eléctrica, liberando al Ectomórficon.

-_¿Cuál es el plan, Ulrich?_-preguntó William a través de la comunicación mediante las armas.

-Que los Caballeros Terra terminenos el trabajo-declaró el castaño, antes de mirar a su novio y a su amigo, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Tigra-ordenó Odd, acelerándo a su nekomata compañera.

-¿Estás listo, Mowgli?-preguntó Johnny a su hibagón, quien contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los tres animales de tierra corrieron hasta estar juntos y, una vez reunidos, ellos y sus humanos empezaron a acumular energía para usar su poderoso Ataque de Formación.

-Muy bien, mastodonte, se te acabó el veinte-declaró Ulrich, son una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Terra Force-gritaron los tres caballeros, lanzando su Ataque Final.

Las tres enormes esferas de energía que las tres parejas de humanos y animales crearon salieron a toda velocidad hacia el robot, fusionandose en la enorme bola de energía vital en medio camino. La bola impactó de lleno contra el Escorpitrón, y con un ruido fuerte, el robot estalló, llenando la calle y parte de los edificios con el poco ooze que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

-¡Uno menos!-celebró Johnny.

-Objetivo neutralizado, vamos por el otro-ordenó Ulrich, y los otros dos Caballeros Terra corrieron tras su líder.

Mientras, Hiroki y Kenneth seguían teniendo problemas para someter al Avispatrón, ya que el robot seguía resistiendose a los colmillos de Sharky y a las garras y pico de As.

-Hiroki, intentemos combinar nuestros ataques-sugirió Kenneth, y el menor asintió con la cabeza-Halcón, Ave Salvaje-.

-Tiburón, Cuchillas de Adamantio-.

Ambos, grifo y leviatán, lanzaron sus ataques contra la enorme avispa, pero para sorpresa de sus humanos ni con los ataques combinados lograron causarle mucho daño al robot. El Avispatrón tomó a Sharky, y lo usó como látigo para golpear a As, antes de arrojar lejos también al leviatán azul. Ambos animales aterrizaron a un par de metros del robot, y sus humanos corrieron a unirseles, siendo seguidos de los demás guerreros y sus respectivos animales.

-Muy bien, equipo, ésta calle está cerrada-declaró Stern, poniendose en posición junto a Leo.

Mientras, en la cima de la torre, Ivan había contemplado cómo los Caballeros Terra habían destruido al Escorpitrón, y ahora hervía de rabia, una rabia de venganza. Por su parte el Avipatrón soltó un sonido muy parecido a un gemido.

-Han destruido a mi hermosa creación-dijo el ser morfológico por lo bajo-ahora, estoy comenzando… a enfurecerme-dijo entre dientes, lleno de rabia.

Pasa sorpresa de los chicos, Ooze, gruñendo y gritando. se convirtió en una especie de flujo de baba, que fluyó como un rio tóxico hacia el Avispatrón. La baba se metió por la espalda al robot, y entonces empezó a mutar: el aguijón se hizo más pequeño, al igual que las alas, la avispa se puso firme de espalda, haciendo grotescos sonidos, mientras la baba seguía entrando dentro de ella.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-dijo Yumi, llena de asco.

-Concuerdo contigo-secundó Odd.

-Otra vez me siento grande-oyeron que dijo la voz de Ivan, sólo que se oía como acuosa, mientras el ser morfológico seguía fusionandose con la máquina.

Finalmente, para completar la transformación, la cabeza del Avispatrón se convirtió en la de Ivan, que parecía estar usando un casco plateado semejante a una avispa, y ahora los cuernos que formaban su "barba" eran plateados, pues un momento antes habían sido la mandíbula del Avispatrón.

-Oigan, alguien llame al cirujano plástico-dijo Aelita, intentando esconder con humor su miedo.

Ivan, una vez terminada su mutación, observó los rostros de sus jóvenes enemigos, y carcajeó con diversión.

-¿Quieren jugar a las espadas?-preguntó el ahora monstruo mutante con diversión, mientras una especie de metal liquido surgía de su mano, hasta formar una especie de lanza, que se solidificó en un arma real. Ahora, la verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Aunque los chicos ya vencieron al Escorpitrón, Ivan ahora se hizo más poderoso y seguramente ahora la tendrán más dificil. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

supaherolena02: pediste y se te dio amiga, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo

anonimo: bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, todo lo bueno tiene su final, y no sabes cuanto agradezco tu apoyo hasta ahora.

ikaros-san: me alegra que te gustara, ahorha llamado de la jungla esta en sus capitulos finales

lautaroukesito39730: descuida comprendo perfectamente, ojala te guste este cap, y sobre Jeremie ya pronto volvera

juanantoniotarot: es cierto, pero veras como se alegran cuando Jeremie regrese

KmiKumicu: Es cierto, los padres de los chicos resultaron más compresivos de lo que normalmente sería un padre, y sobre Hunter y Hiroki, es cierto ahora que tecnicamente están del mismo bando, se les hará más fácil.

Ouran-Lyoko-Girl: para resumir, Ooze destruyó a los animales de sus secuaces, por lo que ellos ya no tienen poderes y ahora depende de los chicos detenerlo para que no destruya el mundo.

NinaYuriko: bueno, como puedes ver, ya le causaron algo de sufrimiento a Ooze al destruir al Escorpitrón, pero ahora la batalla se hizo más díficil.

princessoftheshadowyumi98: lamento no poder complacerte, pero la pareja de este fic es UxO, y naturalmente no puedo pensar en poner que Ulrich deja a Odd por Yumi, más porque ya dejó en claro que sólo son amigo, comprendo que no te guste el yaoi pero no me pidas que haga que mi fic deje de serlo, y sobre Kenneth, de hecho yo no lo cree, es el OC de un colega escritor, dragon oscuro

Nate River de Keel: Les contesto a todo(a)s, ya verán como habrá continuación, y como verán la cosa se pondra aun más peliaguda ahora que Ivan se fusionó con el Avispatrón


	48. Extinción

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 48: Extinción

Los Guerreros veían atónitos al enorme monstruo que, momentos antes, había sido el Avispatrón, que adquirió esa apariencia cuando Ivan Ooze se fusionó con él, decidido a vencer a los chicos. Tras reponerse de la sorpresa, Ulrich frunció el ceño.

-No importa que sea más grande, sólo significa que su caída será más dura-declaró Ulrich con decisión, antes de apuntar al monstruo con su espada-León, Corona de Fuego-ordenó.

Leo lanzó su tecnica de fuego, en dirección hacia Ivan, pero para desgracia de los Guerreros, Ivan sólo necesitó mover con fuerza su arma para detener el ataque de la quimera. Ivan rió con maldad al ver las caras de los chicos.

-¿Es lo mejor que tienen?-preguntó Ivan con burla.

-Aun tenemos más-dijo Odd, antes de mirar a Yumi, quien asintió con la cabeza-Tigre Blanco, Garra de Diamante-.

-Pávo Real, Planta Loca-.

Gema invocó sus lianas y raíces, que se arrastraron rápidamente hacia Ivan con la intención de lastimarlo; Odd y Tigra, por su parte, empezaron a avanzar hacia el ser morfológico, con sus garras listas para atacar. Una gran sorpresa se llevaron cuando a Ivan le bastó un simple golpe para repeler ambos ataques, antes de derribar a las dos animales y al humano.

-Todos, intentemos nuestros ataques a la vez-sugurió William, y todos asintieron con la cabeza-Murciélago, Necro Eclipse-.

-Delfín, Giro de Agua-.

-Gorila, Ancla de Trueno-.

-Tiburón, Cuchillas de Adamantio-.

-Halcón, Ave Salvaje-.

-Cangrejo Violinista, Sable Terrestre-.

Juntos, los seis animales lanzaron juntos sus ataques, pero de poco sirvió, ya que Ivan pudo parar todos los ataques, y derribar de un golpe a los seis animales. Los chicos quedaron atónitos al ver cómo el villano había vencido uno a uno a los nueve animales.

-Amigos, intentemos usar a los Animales Auxiliares-sugirió Aelita, y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Se oyeron nueve chasquidos de dedos, y casi de inmediato, dieciocho haces de luz, como un arco iris multicolor, pasaron volando por el cielo. Cada uno de los chicos atrapó un par de haces, y los lanzaron al aire.

-Elefante, embístelo; Carnero, ataca con toda tu fuerza-.

-Cheetah, a toda velocidad; Gato, muestra tu poder-.

-Ciervo, ayúdanos; Cisne, muestra tu elegancia-.

-Tortuga Laúd, protégenos; Pingüino, muestra tu poder-.

-Cuervo, domínalo; Lobo, aulla en la noche-.

-Aligátos, destrózalo; Boa Constrictor, al rescate-.

-Rinoceronte, atropéllalo; Armadillo, a rodar-.

-A toda marcha, Liebre; Cóndor, magnetízalo-.

-Rebasa tus límites, Correcaminos; Búho, muestra quién es el más sabio-.

En menos de un suspiro, todos los animales con los que los Guerreros contaban se encontraban ahí, entre rugidos, chillidos, barritadas, graznidos y todo sonido que emitían los dieciocho animales. Para sorpresa y rabia de los chicos, Ivan Ooze simplemente rió ante la visión.

-Veamos si se sigue riendo de esto: Rinoceronte, Bulldozer; Armadillo, Flechas Púa-ordenó Patrick, señalando a Ivan con sus puños.

Rhino lanzó a Dil hecho bola al aire, donde el armadillo lanzó sus flechas de luz contra Ivan, quien sólo necesitó hacer girar su arma, describiendo varios circulos, para bloquear el ataque y repeler al animalito. Patrick gruñó molesto al ver que su plan había fallado.

-Déjenme intentarlo-declaró William, antes de azotar su látigo contra el suelo-Cuervo, Vórtex Oscuro; Lobo, Sombra Nocturna-ordenó el chico.

El cuervo lanzó su energía oscura, así como el lobo disparó su rayo de energía oscura contra Ivan, pero por desgracia, el monstruo pudo detener ambos ataques con una sola mano, cosa que molesto al peliazul

-Will, intentemos usar nuestros Ataques Finales-sugirió Patrick y William asintió con la cabeza ante la idea. Los seis animales brillaron con luces moradas y negras-Super Nova-.

-Pulso Nocturno-.

Mientras los Animales Rudos, golpeándo el suelo, invocaban el enorme volcán, que una vez surgido lanzó su enorme roca en llamas, los Animales Góticos, haciendo lo mismo, lanzaron su ráfaga de energía negra, y ambos ataques estallaron al llegar a Ivan, levantando una nube de polvo. Los chicos celebraron al ver que ahora su ataque había tenido éxito, pero su celebración duró poco cuando, al disiparse el polvo, vieron que Ivan había sobrevivido al ataque.

-Me toca-dijo Ivan con seriedad, antes de lanzar un ataque con su lanza, de la cual lanzó una ráfaga de energía morada, que impactó contra Rhino, Dil, Poe y Wolfgang, regresándolos a los cristales, que cayeron al piso.

William y Patrick corrieron a recoger sus cristales pero, cuando se agacharon a recogerlos, los cuatro cristales estallaron, haciéndose pedazos.

-No… ¡NO!-dijo William desesperado.

-Rhino… Dil…-secundó Patrick, medio mudo por lo que les había pasado a sus animales, mientras recogía los restos de los Cristales del Rinoceronte y del Armadillo. Ooze, por su parte, rió con maldad al ver las caras de los dos chicos.

-Chicos, regresen a los Animales Auxiliares a los cristales y corran-ordenó Ulrich. Inmediatamente, todos regresaron a sus animales extras, subieron a los lomos de los Primarios y emprendieron la retirada, corriendo rápidamente por las calles.

-No crean que escaparán de mí-dijo Ooze, antes de ir tras ellos, aunque claro al ser mucho más grande era también mucho más lento.

Los chicos escaparon hacia la Ermita, donde apenas llegaron se sentaron en el suelo, buscando un respiro por la escapada. Tras respirar, Ulrich vio que los Animales Primarios estaban agutados, e inmediatamente miró a Yumi.

-Yumi, usa a Shika para sanar a Leo y a los demás de su cansancio-le pidió, y la japonesa en respuesta sacó el Cristal del Ciervo.

-Ciervo, ayúdanos-dijo, invocando a Shika-Ciervo, Curación Celestial-ordenó, y el ciervo usó su polvo curativo para sanar a los nueve animales mitológicos.

-Bien, con eso podrán enfrentarse a Ivan-murmuró Ulrich, algo preocupado.

-Tal vez Ivan bloqueó sus ataques porque estaban cansados por la pelea con el Escorpitrón-dijo Johnny, queriendo sonar esperanzado.

-Esperemos que tengas razón, Johnny-le contestó Kenneth, no muy convencido por la idea.

En eso oyeron pasos retumbantes acercándose, cada vez más cerca, y al alzar la mirada, todos se encontraron con Ivan, quien se acercaba cada vez más a ellos.

-Les dije que no podrían escapar de mí-dijo el ser morfológico con furia.

-Chicos, alistense para pelear-ordenó Ulrich, y todos obedecieron, lanzando todos sus cristales al aire-Elefante, embístelo; Carnero, ataca con toda tu fuerza-.

-Cheetah, a toda velocidad; Gato, muestra tu poder-.

-Cisne, muestra tu elegancia-.

-Tortuga Laúd, protégenos; Pingüino, muestra tu poder-.

-Aligátos, destrózalo; Boa Constrictor, al rescate-.

-A toda marcha, Liebre; Cóndor, magnetízalo-.

-Rebasa tus límites, Correcaminos; Búho, muestra quién es el más sabio-(N/a: Deja vu).

Una vez convocados todos los animales, los guerreros los lanzaron para combatir al villano. No obstante, aun cuando Ivan estaba en gran desventaja numérica, podía defenderse perfectamente de los animales que lo combatían, cosa que preocupó a los humanos.

Mientras en el Kadic, los padres y maestros veían atónitos el combate, aunque los padres estaban más que nada preocupados, pues habían visto que, aunque los chicos habían destruido a uno de los robots de Ivan, Ooze había destruido a cuatro de los animales de los chicos de un solo golpe. Incluso Dulcea, que tenía una gran confianza en los guerreros, se mostraba preocupada ante las bajas que los chicos surfrieron.

Por su parte, en el bosque, Mullion, Transom, Sissi, Herb, Nicolas, Hunter y Kiara caminaban a marcha forzada por el follaje, puesto que al ya no contar con sus poderes, la tenían más dificil para moverse que los Guerreros.

-Son todos conscientes de que, aunque duela admitirlo, la señorita Hertz tiene razón, ¿no?-preguntó Herb de pronto, llamando la atención de los demás.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Mullion.

-Sin nuestros cristales, y por tanto sin poderes, ¿qué oportunidad tenemos de ayudar a Ulrich y a los demás?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-¿Y qué sugieres? ¿quedarnos temblando como un montón de niñitos que fueron castigados?-preguntó Sissi con ironía.

-Nosotros ayudamos a resucitar a los Ectomórficones, y por tanto es nuestra responsabilidad ayudar a detenerlos-declaró Kiara.

-Y no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras Hiroki y los demás enfrentan a esa amenaza-agregó Hunter.

Una vez aclarado el tema, los siete ex-guerreros emprendieron de nuevo el camino, aún sabiendo que, posiblemente, marchaban hacia su muerte.

Regresando al combate, la Pandilla lo tenía dificil, pues cuando Ooze no parecía ni siquiera inmutarse por los ataques de sus animales. Finalmente, Johnny y los hermanos Ishiyama decidieron subir de nivel.

-Cisne, Danza de Pétalos-.

-Aligátor, Cuerpo Pesado-.

Juntos, Al y Bella, lanzaron sus respectivos ataques, pero por desgracia no funcionaron: antes de que el aligátor impactara contra Ivan, el ser morfológico lo atrapó y usó su cuerpo para bloquear la Danza de Pétalos, antes de golpear a la cisne con el aligátor.

-Déjenme probar a mí-declaró Johnny-Liebre, Tacleada de Voltios; Cóndor, Metralla de Trueno-ordenó el pelirrojo.

Ambos animales del bosque lanzaron sus ataques eléctricos contra el robot/monstruo, pero cuando Libby estaba por impactar, Ivan repitió lo mismo que con Bella y Sharky: tomó a la liebre y la lanzó contra Connor, y cuando ambos animales chocaron, la energía eléctrica acumulada causó una explosión que los dejó en el piso.

-Es hora de terminar con esto-declaró Ivan, antes de lanzar de su lanza una versión más poderosa del rayo que lanzaban sus robots, con dirección a los animales del francés y los japoneses.

-Voy a intentar regresarselo: Boa Constrictor, Reflector Intenso-ordenó, y Bora se amarró en forma de uróboros. La sierpe intentó absorber todo el disparo de Ooze, pero terminó siendo demasiado para ella y la derrotó, impactando de lleno a Shika, Bella, Al, Bora, Libby y Connor, regresándolos a todos a los cristales.

El francés y los japoneses fueron a recoger sus cristales pero, apenas los recogieron, los Cristales Auxiliares de todos estallaron, quedando hechos mil pedazos.

-Connor… mi pequeña Libby…-dijo Johnny atónito. Ninguno de los Ishiyama dijo nada, pues ambos estaban mudos de la sorpresa.

-Maldito-dijo Ulrich por lo bajo, apretando los puños con rabia. Ivan rió divertido.

-Con eso ya destruí a diez animales, y nisiquiera es medio día, no ha sido una mala mañana-declaró el "anciano" divertido.

-Veamos si aún tienes suerte contra nosotros-dijo Kenneth decidido, mirando a Aelita, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Chicos, esperen-intentó detenerlos Ulrich, pero era demasiado tarde, pues el castaño y la pelirrosa habían lanzado a sus animales contra Ooze.

Mientras el búho, el correcaminos y el pingüino atacaban con garras, pico, alas y aletas, la tortuga laúd atacaba mordiendo con fuerza, mientras golpeaba las piernas de Ivan con sus aletas. No obstante, a Ivan le bastó simplemente con dar una patada para deshacerse de los animales. Molestos por ver que nada funcionaba, ambos chicos intentaron usar sus ataques.

-Correcaminos, LLuvia de Agujas-empezó Kenneth. Ronny saltó y empezó a girar, bañando a Ivan con su ráfaga de agujas ninja, pero el ser morfológico se protegió haciendo girar su arma, antes de darle al correcaminos con el filo, regresándolo al cristal y de paso destruyéndolo. Eso hizo rabiar al menor.

-¿Tienes algo mejor, niño?-preguntó Ivan con burla. En respuesta, Kenneth miró a Archie.

-Buhó, Bola de Viento-ordenó, y el búho lanzó su bola de aire comprimido contra el robot, pero Ivan ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Sentí cosquillitas-declaró Ivan divertido.

-¿Nada más?-preguntó Kenneth asustado. Tras reír divertido, Ivan lanzó un nuevo golpe contra Archie, regresándolo al cristal y destruyéndolo-¡NO!-gritó Kenneth espantado.

-Nos toca a nosotras, chicas-indicó Aelita a sus animales, quienes se pusieron en posición-Pingüino, Ice Jet-ordenó, dándole luz verde a Mim.

La pingüino se envolvió en su caparazón de hielo, antes de dispararse contra Ivan.

Por desgracia, Ivan se defendió del proyectil de hielo con solo dibujar una media luna con su lanza, lanzando a Mim al piso. Aelita, al vez que Ivan estaba por lanzar un nuevo ataque.

-Tortúga Laúd, intenta protegerlas con tu Muralla de Coral-suplicó la pelirrosa, y la tortúga en respuesta invocó la muralla de coral, pero no sirvió de nada, pues aún así Ivan destruyó la barrera y también a Mim y a Coral: apenas los cristales tocaron el suelo a los pies de Aelita, se hicieron pedazos-No… no ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ PASANDO!-dijo la niña desesperada, recogiendo los pedazos de lo que habían sido sus Cristales Animales. Ivan rió con crueldad al ver las lágrimas de Aelita.

-Odd, tenemos que intentar usar nuestros Ataques Finales-dijo Ulrich a su rubio, quien asintió con la cabeza, antes de que el castaño sacara su espada, mientras sus animales brillaban con un resplandor rojo-Tormenta de Fuego-ordenó, mientras apuntaba a Ivan con ella.

-Chicos, también hay que ayudar-dijo el rubio, antes de que él y sus animales empezaran a brillar con un resplandor azul ártico-Impácto Halley-ordenó, antes de que él y sus animales saltaban hasta tener la altura para atacar como un cometa.

Ambos ataques, uno de hielo y el otro de fuego, se acercaron peligrosamente a Ivan, pero el ser morfológico barrió fácilmente con ambos ataques. Ooze sólo rió antes de barrer con su arma contra los animales, derribando a Leo y a Tigra y destruyendo a Stampy, Rambo, Ororo y Dimitri. La pareja de fuego y hielo corrió a recoger lo que quedaba de sus cristales. Odd dejó salir un par de lágrimas, mientras Ulrich apretó las manos, en las que tenía los restos de sus cristales, furioso.

-Jajaja, ¿los pobres amantes ya se dan cuenta que están perdidos?-preguntó Ivan con burla-miren el lado positivo, morirán juntos, como las basuras infectas que son-dijo con desprecio. Eso enfureció aún más a Ulrich.

-Esto aún no ha acabado, aún tenemos a nuestros Animales Primarios-dijo Ulrich, dando ánimos a sus amigos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza-Ataca, Leo-ordenó, mandando a su quimera.

-Vamos, Tigra-.

-Mowgli, hagamoslo por Connor y Libby-.

-As, demostremos que somos maestros ninja-.

-Gema, que vea lo que es una femme fatale-.

-Umbra, haz que Ooze sienta un miedo atroz por la Oscuridad-.

-Aqua, ahógalo-.

-Sharky, hazlo pedazos con tus colmillos-.

-Tanque, parte en dos a ese desalmado-.

En equipo, los nueve animales mitológicos se lanzaron a pelear contra Ivan, acorralándolo por completo. Leo, Tigra, Umbra y Sharky tenían sus garras y colmillos clavados en distintas partes de la armadura de la bestia, Mowgli lo apretaba fuertemente mientras hundía sus dientes en su hombro, As y Gema lo tenían asido de los brazos, mientras le propinaban picotazos, Aqua tenía su cola enredada en la pierna izquierda de Ivan, mientras que Tanque agarraba la izquierda fuertemente con sus tenazas.

-¿Enserio creen que van a poder vencerme?-preguntó Ivan burlón-no son más que un montón de alimañnas para mí-declaró, desembarazándose de golpe de los animales.

-No se den por vencidos, aún tenemos nuestros ataques-recordó Ulrich, antes de apuntar a Ooze con su espada-León, Corona de Fuego-.

-Tigre Blanco, Garra de Diamante-.

-Gorila, Ancla de Plasma-.

-Halcón, Ave Salvaje-.

-Pavo Real, Planta Loca-.

-Murciélago, Necro Eclipse-.

-Delfín, Giro de Agua-.

-Tiburón, Garras de Adamantio-.

-Cangrejo Violinista, Sable Terrestre-.

Los nueve animales lanzaron individualmente sus ataques, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por vencer a Ooze, llegando a levantar una nube de polvo.

Confiados, los guerreros se pusieron a celebrar al creer que sus animales habían vencido a ser morfológico pero, por desgracia, cuando se dispersó el humo, Ivan no sólo estaba ileso, sino que tenía una expresión burlona en la cara.

-Buen intento, pero no lo suficiente para vencerme-declaró, antes de derribar a los animales de un golpe.

-¿Qué harémos ahora?-preguntó Patrick preocupado.

-Ya venció todos nuestros ataques-agregó Johnny, totalmente agustiado.

-Sólo nos queda una opción-declaró Ulrich, mirando a sus amigos.

-¿Usar los Ataques de Formación?-preguntó Odd, sorprendido.

-Creí que ibamos a…-empezó Yumi, antes de ser cortada por Ulrich.

-Usarlos como último recurso, ya lo sé-dijo el alemán bruscamente.

-Bueno, creo que esto califica como "último recurso"-señaló Kenneth encogiéndose de hombros.

Con la decisión ya tomada, los tres grupos de guerreros se dividieron y se posicionaron cada uno a distintos flancos de Ooze.

-¿Qué intentarán ahora, niños?-preguntó Ivan, divertido al ver lo que hacían los chicos.

-Vencerte Ooze-declaró Ulrich que, junto a Odd y Johnny, se hallaba frente a Ivan, mientras los tres Caballeros Terra empezaban a brillar con una luz roja. Leo. Tigra y Mowgli hacían lo mismo.

A la izquierda de Ivan, los Caballeros Celestix, Kenneth, Yumi y William, empezaron a brillar con una luz blanca. As, Gema y Umbra también brillaban de esa forma.

A la derecha del ser morfológico, los Caballeros Oceanide, Aelita, Hiroki y Patrick, empezaron a brillar con una luz azul. Aqua, Sharky y Tanque se contagiaron con el brillo azul.

-Jajaja, intenten detenerme-declaró Ivan con gran diversión, antes de reír otra vez.

-Lo haremos-dijo Ulrich entre dientes, antes de apuntar a Ooze con su espada.

-Terra Force-dijeron los Caballeros Terra.

-Explosión Aérea-secundaron los Caballeros Celestix.

-Castigo de Atlantis-terciaron los Caballeros Oceanide.

Juntos, los tres grupos de Caballeros Animales lanzaron sus Ataques de Formación contra el ser morfológico, nuevamente levantando una nube de humo al impactar todos al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez, decididos a no confiarse, los nueve guerreros esperaron a que el humo se disiparan, y sintieron una gran rabia cuando, al disiparse el humo como esperaban, Ivan seguía ileso. Ooze rió con malicia al ver las caras de sus enemigos.

-Me toca-fue todo lo que dijo, antes de lanzar con su arma una ola de energía a los animales-todo terminó para ustedes… los últimos animales que quedan, declaró, antes de lanzar una nueva ola de energía. Esta le dio a Leo de lleno, dejándolo muy lastimado en el piso.

-¡LEO!-gritó Ulrich.

A continuación, Ivan lanzó más y más olas de energía, que dieron de lleno a los demás animales, de ahí, todo se volvió en cámara lenta. Tigra fue la primera en ser destruída.

-¡TIGRA!-chilló Odd, corriendo hacia donde había estallado su animal, siendo detenido por William y Kenneth, que lo tomaron de la cintura, que rápidamente lo soltaron al sentir la fría escarcha que lo regresaba a la normalidad. A medio vuelo, el Cristal del Tigre Blanco estalló….

El siguiente fue Sharky…

-¡SHARKY!-gritó Hiroki, siendo regresado a su traje de entrenamiento. Aún mientras el japonés terminaba de hablar, el Cristal del Tiburón se rompía a pedazos…

Le siguió Tanque…

-¡TANQUE!-dijo Patrick, mientras volvía a la normalidad. Justo en ese momento, el Cristal del Cangrejo Violinista se rompía…

La cuarta fue Gema…

-¡GEMA!-chilló Yumi, mientras su traje de guerrera cambiaba por el de entrenamiento. Mientras caía, el Cristal del Pavo Real estallaba…

Después fue turno de Mowgli…

-¡MOWGLI!-suplicó Johnny, volviendo a usar su traje de siempre. En el aire, el Cristal del Gorila se hizo añicos…

El siguiente en estallar fue Umbra…

-¡UMBRA!-llamó William, angustiado, mientras la nube negra que lo envolvía se disolvía. El Cristal del Murciélago se hizo trizas.

Después estalló Aqua…

-¡AQUA, NOOO!-suplicó Aelita, con lágrimas en los ojos, regresando a la normalidad. El Cristal del Delfín estalló en trozos…

Justo después, siguió As…

-¡AS!-gritó Kenneth, mientras volvía a usar su traje de entrenamiento. Aún antes de caer, el Cristal del Halcón estalló…

Ulrich, precupado, se acercó a Leo cuando, de pronto, la quimera ya no pudo soportar el dolor del ataque de Ooze y finalmente, estalló. Ulrich, a diferencia de los demás, si pudo atrapar su Cristal Animal, y apenas lo atrapó cerró las manos con fuerza, y tras oír un crujido, y notar que había vuelto a la normalidad, las abrió, para mostrar que el Cristal del León ya era pedazos.

-¡LEO!-gritó Ulrich a todo pulmón.

-Los animales… se han extinto-declaró Aelita, con lágrimas en los ojos. De la nada, Patrick alzó la mano en que tenía su brazalete, anonadado.

-Oigan, la gema de mi brazalete… ya no está-declaró, preocupado, llamando la atención de los demás. Confundidos, cada quien alzó la mano en que llevaba su brazalete y vieron atónicos como las gemas, tras brillar debilmente, estallaban. Ivan rió al ver las caras de los chicos.

-Ahora que ya no pueden detenerme, es hora de terminar mi conquista-dijo cruelmente, antes de retirarse a pasos gigantes.

Los chicos estaban abatidos: de un golpe, Ivan había destruido a todos sus animales, incluso a los que eran los más poderosos. Ulrich se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso, con los restos del Cristal del León en las manos y, finalmante, lanzó un potente grito de rabia e impotencia al cielo…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Las cosas se han puesto negras ahora que todos los animales fueron destruidos, ahora los chicos deberán pensar cómo vencer a Ivan. Recuerden comentarios, dudas, criticas todo es admitido.

anonimo1: Pues a mi parecer yo diría que los padres de Yumi y Hiroki si aprueban que su hijo salga con Hunter.

anonimo2: espero que hasta ahora te este gustando el fic, y que te guste el giro que dio

Ouran-Lyoko-Girl: me alegra que te gustara

NinaYuriko: pues como ves amiga, las cosas se pusieron peliagudas ahora que Ooze destruyó a todos los animales

KmiKumicu: pues como dije todo lo bueno llega a su fin, y sobre los ex-guerreros malvados, ya hallaran su forma de ayudar

Jesy-neko: Ya verán cuales seran sus destinos en el epílogo que tengo pensado, y sobre prestarte a Hunter, claro, me alegra que te gustara la pareja

juantantoniotarot: y la cosa ha empeorado ahora que Ooze destruyó a los animales, los chicos deberán ser fuertes para vencerlo.

Anonima: jaja tranquila yo comprendo, ojalá mi fic te esté gustando hasta ahora


	49. Respondiendo el Llamado

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 49: Respondiendo el Llamado

En el centro de la ciudad, la gente veía aterrada como Ivan caminaba hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde el ser entre ooze y metal levantó los brazos, con aire triunfal.

-Ciudadanos del mundo, yo, Ivan Ooze, he destruido la última linea de defensa que evitaba que yo empezara con mi conquista-anunció el ser morfológico, espantado a todos-ahora, la Era del Hombre terminó, y empieza la Era de Ooze-anunció triunfalmente, alzando su lanza al cielo, donde se enpezó a formar una horrible nube negra, la cual soltó una lluvia torrencial… una torrencial lluvia ácida.

Lo que más aterró a los ciudadanos fue que, junto con la lluvia, una horda de Oozemen y de Tengu aparecieron empezando a sembrar el terror entre los ciudadanos de la capital francesa.

Mientras, en el bosque cercano a la Ermita, donde la lluvia también había llegado, los nueve ex-Guerreros Animales veían descorazonados la destrucción que causaban las criaturas de Ooze. Ulrich, Aelita, Hiroki, Yumi y Patrick se encontraban arrodillados en el suelo, la pelirrosa aún llorando por la pérdida de sus animales. Y lo que los hacía sentirse peor era el sentimiento de impotencia, ya que sin sus cristales, ellos simplemente no podían hacerle frente a Ivan. Tras un largo silencio, finalmente William habló.

-¿Y bien? ¿qué haremos?-preguntó, dirigiéndose a Ulrich, quien lo miró extrañado.

-¿Me preguntas a mí?-preguntó extrañado.

-Bueno, tú eres el líder, tú toma la decisión-replicó el austriaco, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo… no sé que hacer-dijo Ulrich finalmente, totalmente abatido. Su actitud tomó a todos por sorpresa.

-Ulrich, no puedes decir que no sabes que hacer, no debes decir eso, porque es una frase de perdedor-dijo Odd, indignado por la actitud que su novio estaba tomando.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer? Nuestros poderes han sido destruidos, se han ido… los animales… las armas… ya no hay nada, los Gurreros Animales ya no existen, Ivan Ooze ha ganado-dijo el castaño, desesperanzado.

Los chicos vieron como su líder se encontraba desesperado, pues era cierto, no sabían como iban a detener al ser morfológico, ya que sin sus animales, ellos no podrían enfrentarlo. Tras otro largo silencio, Odd finalmente se desesperó, se puso junto al castaño y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Muy bien, Ulrich, la fiesta de auto-lástima se acabó, tenemos que pensar cómo detener a Ivan antes de que destruya la ciudad y luego al mundo-dijo el rubio decidido.

-¿Pero cómo, Odd?-preguntó Yumi, deprimida.

-Ojalá pudieramos invocar a los Guerreros Originales, ellos podrían aconsejarnos qué hacer-dijo Hiroki en voz baja.

Entonces, cómo si fuera una señal del Cielo, frente a ellos se presentaron nueve nubes de humo luminoso color rojo, azul, blanco, azul ártico, verde jade, gris acero, amarillo, negro y morado, las cuales se convirtieron en los nueve Guerreros Animales Originales, todos en su forma eterea. Los Guerreros Modernos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a sus predecesores frente a ellos una vez más, en especial Kenneth, quien hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos.

-Se les saluda, Jóvenes Guerreros-dijo Cíd, mirando solemne a los chicos.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen aquí? Ooze está destruyendo su mundo-dijo Ian, sonando severo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí cuando deberían estarlo enfrentando?-preguntó a su vez Vlad.

-¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros?-preguntó William, un tanto arisco.

-Ivan destruyó los Cristales Animales, a todos-dijo Aelita, sintiendo que volvería a romper a llorar. Los chicos procedieron a contarles a los Guerreros Originales cómo habían perdido la batalla contra Ivan y cómo éste había destruido a los animales.

-Por eso no podemos detener a Ooze, ¿Cómo hacerlo sin nuestros animales?-preguntó Yumi.

-Ya ni podemos transformarnos-secundó Johnny.

-Guerreros, ¿Qué no lo entienden?-preguntó Siria algo divertida. Los chicos la miraron confundidos.

-Recuperar los cristales, obtener las Formas de Campeones y Caballeros… todas fueron pruebas de que ustedes son verdaderos guerreros-explicó Nerea. Mientras hablaba, los Guerreros se separaron en dos grupos, dejando un hueco entre ellos, mientras un humo dorado surgía del suelo.

-Viajaron por el mundo, y después por el tiempo, enfrentaron grandes peligros, e incluso, sin darse cuenta, contribuyeron en la historia-empezó a decir Ceres, mientras el humo tomaba la forma de una panadería en llamas. Los chicos se miraron culpables al comprender las palabras de Ceres.

-Contemplaron maravillas, enfrentaron horrores, e incluso salvaron una vida-continuó Keoni, mientras el humo tomaba la forma de un tiranosaurio. El humo volvió a tomar forma, esta vez de la joven reina Cleopatra.

-Gracias a ustedes, yo di el primer paso que me ayudó a convertirme en una gran gobernante-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa. El humo volvió a tomar forma, esta vez del emperador Tenóch.

-Supieron enfrentar al mal-fue todo lo que dijo el emperador mexica con orgullo, antes de que el humo volviera a cambiar de forma, esta vez en el capitán Jack Sparrow.

-Ustedes realmente son valientes, chicos, y cuidado tenga el que se atreva a negarlo-dijo el bucanero, con su sonrisa irónica, y el humo cambió nuevamente de forma, esta vez transformandose en Billy the Kid.

-Aún sabiendo que podían morir, enfrentaron grandes peligros, todo para salvar al mundo de Ivan Ooze-agregó el bandido, quitandose el sombrero en señal de respeto. Tras las palabaras del americano, el humo se disolvió, y los Guerreros Originales cerraron filas.

-Como pueden ver, aunque los animales hayan sido destruidos en cuerpo, sus espíritus siguen dentro de ustedes-explicó Sarutobi.

-Y por tanto, aún tienen el poder para oponerse a Ooze-terminó Gori.

-Entonces, Jóvenes Guerreros, ¿qué harán?-preguntó finalmente Cíd.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros, aún sorprendidos por los discursos dichos por las personas que habían conocido mientras viajaban en el tiempo para recuperar los Amuletos Elementales. Recordaron los peligros que corrieron en cada época, en algunos casos llegando a ser peligros mortales, pero aún así los habían enfrentado para proteger a su mundo. Finalmente, Ulrich tomó la palabra.

-Hasta hace un año, Yumi, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita y yo enfrentamos a un terrible mal, enfrentamos al malvado Xana, sino hubieramos mostrado valor para enfrentarlo, seguramente hubiera dominado al mundo en su primer intento, incluso mostramos valor cuando tomó control del cuerpo de William y lo volvió su secuaz-empezó a relatar el castaño a sus amigos. Los miembros originales de la Pandilla sonrieron, aunque la de William fue de tristeza al recordar lo que había hecho estando bajo el control de Xana.

-Juntos, le pusimos un alto a los planes de Xana, y salvamos a nuestro mundo-siguió relatando el castaño, mirando a cada uno de sus amigos

-Luego, un año después de haber puesto fin a la maldad de Xana, cuando Yumi y William se habían graduado de Kadic, Dulcea llegó a mí, Odd, Aelita, Jeremie y Hiroki, y nos reclutó como los Nuevos Guerreros Animales, grupo al que después se unieron Patrick, Johnny, regresando al grupo, Yumi y William y, finalmente, cuando habíamos perdido a nuastro Campeón Cielo, Kenneth-continuó, mirando uno a uno a sus amigos, conforme se habían unido al grupo.

-Juntos enfrentamos a los mayores peligros a nuestro mundo, evitamos que el Doctor Willow se hiciera de los Cristales Animales, juntos adquirimos las formas de Guerreros, de Campeones y finalmente de Caballeros, superando las pruebas que se nos impusieron-Todos asintieron ante las palabras del alemán.

-Ahora, cuando Ivan Ooze está amenazando nuestra ciudad, el mundo, depende de nosotros detenerlo-prosiguió el castaño-cuando el mundo nos vea, ¿qué es lo que verán? ¿a un montón de niñitos asustados porque perdieron sus poderes? ¿o verán Guerreros, portando con orgullo el Poder de los Animales?-preguntó a sus amigos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza-así que, Caballeros, por Animaria-dijo finalmente, motivando a sus amigos. Odd asintió con la cabeza, y dio un paso al frente, seguido uno a uno de los demás.

-Por Animaria-Odd.

-Por Animaria-Johhny.

-Por Animaria-Kenneth.

-Por Animaria-Yumi.

-Por Animaria-William.

-Por Animaria-Aelita.

-Por Animaria-Hiroki.

-Por Animaria-Patrick. Tras oír a sus amigos, Ulrich se volteó hacía Cíd y compañía.

-Lucharemos-dijo finalmente. Los Originales sonrieron ante la respuesta.

-Entonces, ha llegado la hora de partir-dijo Cíd-nos veremos más pronto de lo que creen-dijo, antes de que él y los otros guerreros se disolvieran en el aire, dejando solos a los chicos.

-Él lo dijo en el buen sentido, ¿no?-preguntó Hiroki a sus amigos.

-Creo que lo mejor sería no saberlo, chaparro-contestó William.

Sin más los chicos corrieron a la ciudad, decididos a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para detener a Ivan.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la ciudad estaba sumida en un completo caos, pues no sólo la naturaleza estaba muriendo, sino que los Oozemen y los Tengu sembraban el terror.

-Dios, esto es una locura-dijo Odd angustiado.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Aelita apurada.

Mientras meditaban como intentar detener a Ooze, Ulrich oyó un ruido que le llamó la atención, un grito, y al ver hacia el origen del ruido, vio a un niño siendo atacado por algunos Oozemen. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el alemán saltó a salvar al niño, llamando la atención de los demás.

-¡Ulrich!-le llamó Odd.

-¿A dónde va?-preguntó Kenneth.

Antes de que sus amigos comprendieran el porqué el arrojo del castaño, Ulrich ya había llegado donde el niño, y empezó a combatir a los Oozemen, distrayendolos lo suficiente para darle tiempo a los padres del niño sacarlo de ahí, agradeciéndole al castaño que salvara a su pequeño, pero de sorpresa los Oozemen dispararon algunos láseres, derribando a Ulrich y haciéndole algunos hoyos a su camisa.

Ulrich, a quien los láseres apenas le hicieron daño, se levanto lentamente, y al ver su camisa llena de agujeros, sin darle importancia se arrancó los jirones de ropa, dejando su pecho descubierto (N/a: chicas, empiecen a gritar de emoción ;)), antes de volverse a dedicar a combatir a los Oozemen y a los Tengu, abriéndose paso hasta acercarse a Ooze, seguido de sus amigos.

Mientras los Guerreros se abrían paso entre las hordas de soldados, los siete ex-guerreros malvados recién habían llegado a la ciudad, y contemplaban atónitos la terrible destrucción que causaba Ooze fusionado con el Avispatrón, secundado por los Oozemen y los Tengu. Transom, Sissi, Herb, Nicolas, Hunter y Kiara miraron a Mullion, quien siempre las hizo de lider del grupo y, al ver que éste asentía con la cabeza, siguieron camino hacia la ciudad.

Regresando con los chicos, ellos ya se habían abierto paso hasta un edificio, y subían por las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea. Uno pensaría que la gran escalada los dejaría agotados, pero, por sorpresa, ninguno estaba agotado, todos estaban motivados por la idea de vencer a Ivan y vengar lo que les había hecho a sus animales. Finalmente llegaron al último piso, a la azotea, y vieron que el edificio apenas le llegaba al pecho al ser morfológico. Ivan, desatendiendo la destrucción que causaba, miró divertido a los nueve chicos en la azotea.

-Miren nada más, si son los Guerreros Sin Animales-dijo con burla el ser morfológico-no deberían estarse escondiendo como los niñitos asustados que son-agregó burlón.

-Ivan Ooze, no creas que dejaremos que destruyas nuestro mundo, aquí y ahora te detendremos-gritó Ulrich, antes de tomar mucho vuelo, saltar y abalanzarse contra Ooze. Lamentablemente, al ser morfológico sólo le bastó con dar un fuerte soplido para empujar a Ulrich de vuelta con sus amigos. Odd lo ayudó a levantarse, y todos miraron con odio a Ooze.

-Niñitos tontos, ¿qué no lo ven? Ya nada pueden hacer para detenerme, ya no tienen a sus animales, y por tanto ya no pueden combatirme-declaró el montruo con burla. Ulrich, mientras veía desafianta a Ivan, dio un paso al frente.

-Tal vez ya no tengamos nuestros poderes… y los animales se habrán ido… ¡PERO SUS ESPÍRITUS SIGUEN VIVOS, EN NOSOTROS!-declaró Ulrich desafiante. Extendió el brazo derecho, con los dedos de la mano separados y doblados hacia dentro, como una garra, para luego doblar el brazo hacia dentro, dejando la mano a unos centímetros de su rostro-yo soy Ulrich Stern-dijo presentandose y, por un segundo, lució todos los trajes que usó a lo largo de la aventura. Inmediatamente, hizo un rápido movimiento con el brazo, como si blandiera una espada-¡Caballero Tierra!-concluyó.

-Tenemos algo que tú nunca trendrás, Ooze: corazón-secundó Odd, poniéndose al lado de su novio, antes de hacer el mismo ademán con la mano que Ulrich-Odd Della Robbia-anunció y, por un segundo, también lució sus tres trajes, antes de girar el cuerpo, con el brazo izquierdo ligeramente alzado y doblado hacia adentro, haciendo una garra con la mano, y juntando la el brazo derecho al cuerpo-¡Caballero Felino!-terminó.

-Y es por eso que nunca podrás deshacerte de nosotros-agregó Johnny, poniéndose del otro lado de Ulrich, antes de hacer el mismo ademán-Johnathan Mollayléz-anunció, por un segundo, Johnny usó sus tres trajes, antes de poner ambas manos como si sostuviera una lanza, con los puños fuertemente cerrados-¡Caballero Bosque!-anunció el pelirrojo.

-Por aquellos que entregaron sus vidas para detenerte, desde los Guerreros Originales hasta Jeremie, haremos que sus muertes no hayan sido en vano-siguió Kenneth, poniéndose junto a Odd, haciendo el mismo ademán-Kenneth Asakura-dijo y, por un segundo, usó los tres atuendos de Guerrero, Campeón, y Caballero Cielo, antes de poner ambas manos como si sostuviera palos en ellas-¡Caballero Cielo!-.

-Y por eso protegeremos a la Tierra-continuó Yumi, poniéndose al lado de Johnny, haciendo el mismo ademán que todos-Yumi Ishiyama-se presentó, luciendo por un segundo sus tres trajes, antes de invertir su pose con las manos, doblando el brazo izquierdo casi junto a su cara y extendiendo el derecho, con ambas manos como su sostuviera algo plano-¡Caballero Elegante!-.

-Haremos todo lo que necesite para detenerlos a ti y a tu maldad, Ooze-siguió William, poniendose junto a Yumi, antes de hacer el mismo ademán-William Dunbar-dijo, luciendo por un segundo los tres trajes que usó, antes de hacer con el brazo un rápido movimiento, como si azotara un látigo-¡Caballero Gótico!-.

-Tenemos familias, amigos que cuentan con nosotros, y no les fallaremos-continuó Aelita, colocándose junto a Kenneth, antes de repetir el ademán-Aelita Schaeffer-se presentó y, por un segundo, Aelita usó sus tres trajes, antes de tomar casi la misma pose que Johnny, sólo que sus manos no estaban tan fuertemente cerradas-¡Caballero Mar!-anunció.

-Y nunca, NUNCA nos rendiremos-continuó Hiroki, poniéndose junto a William, e hizo el mismo ademán que todos-Hiroki Ishiyama-anunció y, por un segundo, lució sus tres trajes de Guerrero Animal, antes de hacer un rápido movimiento, extendiendo al frente el brazo izquierdo, con los dedos de la mano extendidos y separados, igual que los de la mano derecha, con el brazo ligeramente doblado hacia adentro-¡Caballero Peligroso!-anunció el japonés.

-Y pelearemos hasta nuestro último aliento para vencerte-sentenció Patrick, poniéndose junto a Aelita, antes de hacer el mismo ademán con la mano-yo soy Patrick Belpois-anunció, antes de hacer pose de haber lanzado un puñetazo con el puño izquierdo extendido, y el brazo derecho, con el puño cerrado, pegado al cuerpo-¡Caballero Rudo!-terminó el francés. Ulrich rompió su pose de sostener una espada, y extendió su puño derecho hacia Ooze.

-Caballeros Animales…-empezó, antes de bajar rápidamente su puño, y sus amigos imitaran la pose que había puesto.

-¡UNIDOS!-terminaron los nueve, todos juntos.

-Que conmovedor-dijo Ivan con sarcasmo-pero yo soy el Gran Ivan Ooze, y ahora haré que se extingan, al igual que sus animales-sentenció antes de alzar su arma, listo para acabar con los chicos, quienes se alistaron para recibir el golpe, pero antes de que Ooze llegara siquiera a lanzar su ataque…

-¿Qué?-preguntó el ser morfológico en shock, al ver que la nube negra que había invocado se abría en varios puntos, dejando salir luz de sol, y por dichas aberturas salieron disparadas varias esferas de luces de colores, que pasaron junto a los Oozemen y los Tengu a toda velocidad, destruyéndolos. Varias de las esferas también pasaron junto a Ivan, causándole algunos daños.

De los cientos de esferas que salieron disparadas, treinta y seis se arremolinaron frente a los guerreros, quienes reconocieron los colores de las esferas, sin dejar de moverse, cual enjambre de abejas, a su alrededor. Nueve, de colores que ellos no reconocieron, se acercaron a ellos, sin dejar de moverse.

-Rata-dijo William en voz baja cuando un cristal de color ciruela se acercó a él, mostrando la figura de una rata corriendo en su interior. Se oyó a la rata soltar un chillido.

-Mantarraya-dijo Hiroki con una sonrisa, viendo el cristal color azafrán, con la figura de una mantarraya a pleno vuelo, acercándose a él. La mantarraya soltó un gruñido.

-Orangután-dijo Johnny emocionado, viendo acercarse un cristal color jaspe, con la figura de un orangután sentado. El simio soltó un grito.

-Tejón de la miel-continuó Patrick cuando vio un cristal color indigo persa, con la figura de un tejón de la miel rasgando el suelo, acercándose a él. El tejón del a miel soltó un fiero gruñido.

-Oveja-dijo Yumi con ternura, viendo el cristal color rosa nadeshiko, con la figura de una oveja dentro. La oveja soltó un suave balido.

-Nutria-siguió Aelita, viendo acercarse un cristal color lapiz lazuli, teniendo dentro la figura de una nutria nadando. La nutria soltó un gruñido.

-Colibrí-dijo Kenneth sorprendido, al ver pasar junto a él un cristal color malaquita, con la figura de un colibrí dentro. Sólo alcanzó a oír un rápido batir de alas.

-Pantera-dijo Odd con una sonrisa, viendo pasar un cristal color azul medianoche, con la figura de una pantera acechando dentro. La pantera soltó un fuerte rugido.

-Cebra-dijo Ulrich feliz, viendo pasar un cristal color turquesa, con la figura de una cebra con la pata derecha frontal levantada. La cebra rebuznó con orgullo.

En el Kadic, Dulcea, la señora Sorenson, los padres, maestros y los alumnos de Kadic vieron sorprendidos las esferas de luz que merodeaban no sólo donde se libraba la batalla. Milly y Tamiya se sorprendieron al ver pasar una color otoño, con la figura de un oso negro, y otra color ambár, en cuyo interior se pudo apreciar la figura de un lince; Jim y la señorita Hertz vieron pasar una color verde billete, con la figura de un perezoso, y otra color iceberg, con la de una foca, mientras que el Director Delmas vio pasar una color lino, con la imagen de un castór dentro. Incluso Dulcea y la señora Sorenson se sorprendieron cuando, frente a ellas, pasaron dos esferas, una color verde islámico, con la figura de una tortuga en el interior, y una color dorada, con la figura de una mariposa monarca dentro.

-Los otros animales… han regresado-dijo Dulcea, casi muda de la emoción.

Volviendo con los chicos, todos veían sorprendidos la miríada de Cristales Animales, pues no sólo veían sus cristales, los ya conocidos y los nuevos, sino que también reconocieron a los que alguna vez enfrentaron como Cristales Artificiales, sólo que ahora Cristales Verdaderos, ahora eran Animales Verdaderos. Finalmente, un rugido llamó la atención de los chicos. Vino de un cristal de color rojo.

-¿Eres tú? ¿Leo?-preguntó Ulrich esperanzado. Finalmente, la figura del león rugiendo apareció en el cristal, revelando que era el del León. Varios rugidos, graznidos, chillidos, llamaron a los chicos.

-Tigra-dijo Odd, al ver la figura del tigre en el cristal azul ártico.

-Mowgli-dijo Johnny emocionado, viendo la figura del gorila en el cristal amarillo.

-As-dijo Kenneth feliz, al ver la figura del halcón aparecer en el cristal blanco.

-Gema-dijo Yumi emocionada al ver que en el cristal verde jade aparecía un pavo real.

-Umbra-soltó William al ver un murciélago aparecer en el cristal negro.

-Aqua-dijo Aelita a punto de estallar en llanto al ver el delfín en el cristal azul.

-Sharky-dijo Hiroki emocionado al ver a un tiburón aparecer en el cristal gris acero.

-Tanque-dijo Patrick muy feliz al ver como un cangrejo violinista aparecía en el cristal morado.

Los nueve Cristales Primarios, y los nueve nuevos, se encogieron hasta depositarse cada uno en la mano de su respectivo humano, donde cada uno lo miró feliz y emocionado, mientras un pequeño reflejo surgía de cada cristal, finalmente, los nueve chicos fueron envueltos en una brillante luz de su respectivo color, y de inmediato se vieron usando sus trajes de Caballeros Animales. Ooze, por su parte, estaba que hervía de rabia.

-No, no es posible-decía Ivan por lo bajo, mientras los demás cristales se materializaban en sus formas de animales-yo destruí a los últimos animales que quedaban, yo acabé con el legado de Animaria-dijo el ser morfológico fúrico.

-Creo que te equivocaste, Ooze-dijo Ulrich, burlón-ahora, es momento de una revancha-agregó, antes de lanzar sus dos cristales al aire-León, ruge; Cebra, muestra tu agilidad-dijo, invocando a Leo y a una cebra cuyas rayas eran color turquesa-muy bien, Seba, mostremos de qué estamos hechos: Cebra, Marea de Fuego-ordenó, apuntando a Ooze con su espada.

Seba empezó a correr directo a Ooze, a medio camino se duplicó una, dos, tres veces, hasta que hubo toda una manada de cebraz, cuyas rayas en un momento se prendieron en una marea de llamas color turquesa. Las cebras en llamas embistieron a Ooze, causándole daño.

-Nos toca-dijo Yumi a su hermano, quien asintió con la cabeza. Ambos lanzaron sus cristales al aire-Lúcete, Pavo Real; Oveja, mátalo con dulzura-dijo, invocando a Gema y a una oveja cuya lana era color rosa nadeshiko-es hora de pelear, Yume: Oveja, Balido Arrullador-dijo, y la oveja baló con fuerza, haciendo que Ivan se sintiera realmente aturdido y somnoliento.

-Desgárralo, Tiburón; Mantarraya, arróllalo-dijo Hiroki, invocando a Sharky y a una mantarraya color azafrán-Raya, atácalo: Mantarraya, Cola de Hierro-ordenó el japonés, y la mantarraya lanzó su ataque: planeó muy a raz del suelo, mientras su cola empezaba a brillar con una intensa luz azafrán, y cuando estuvo cerca de Ivan, saltó y lo golpeó con su cola. Aunque el ataque lastimó a Ivan, también lo despertó del letargo causado por el Balido Arrullador.

-Miserables, los voy a…-empezó a amenazar Ivan, pero antes de siquiera terminar su amenaza…

-Gorila, sobrecárgalo; Oragután, electrocutalo con fuerza-dijo Johnny, lanzando sus cristales al aire-invocando a Mowgli y a un gran orangután de pelaje color jaspe-es hora, Gran O: Orangután, Ataque Volteo-ordenó, amenazando a Ivan con su arma. Mientras el lanzaba sus cristales, Patrick hacía los mismo.

-Golpéalo, Cangrejo Violinista; Tejón de la Miel, muestra quien es el más fiero-dijo, invocando a Tanque y a un tejón de la miel cuyo pelaje era color indigo persa-mostremos nuestra fuerza, Rudo: Tejón de la Miel, Garras de Hueso-ordenó, alzando su puño hacia Ooze.

Juntos, ambos animales lanzaron sus ataques: el orangután liberó una gran cantidad de electricidad, que concentró en sus manos y disparó con fuerza contra Ooze; Casi inmediatamente, las garras del tejón de la miel se vieron envueltas por lo que parecían ser filosos huesos de piedra, con los que atacó con ferocidad a Ivan.

-Nos toca-dijo Kenneth, mirando a Aelita y a William, antes de que los tres lanzaran sus cristales al aire-Halcón, domina los cielos; A la velocidad de la luz; Colibrí-dijo, invocando a As y a un colibrí de plumaje malaquita-vamos, Flash; Colibrí, Agujas del Millar de Aves-ordenó el castaño.

-Delfín, hora de jugar; Nutria, vamos a divertirnos-dijo Aelita, llamando a Aqua y a una nutria de pelaje lapis azuli-vamos, Marina: Nutria, Agua de Mar-ordenó la pelirrosa.

-Murciélago, vé por tu víctima; Rata, inféstalo con malicia-dijo William, llamando a Umbra y a una rata de pelaje color ciruela-al ataque, Ratso: Rata, Peste Negra-dijo el austiaco.

De los tres animales, la primera en atacar fue la rata: sus ojos brillaron con una luz ciruela, mientras aparecian uno, dos, cuatro, ocho, dieciseis, cientos de clones fantasmales de humo ciruela, que se lanzaron contra Ooze, haciendo que el ser morfológico sufriera daños y su armadura se oxidara. Los siguientes fueron el colibrí y la nutria: mientras el colibrí se multiplicó en un ejercito de aves, que atacaron a Ivan a la velocidad de la luz, como su fueran agujas, la nutria lanzó de su hocico un torrente de agua salada, que hizo que Ivan casi perdiera el equilibrio, pero el ser pudo recuperarse.

-Es nuestro turno-dijo Odd, lanzando sus cristales al aire-Tigre Blanco, te necesito; Pantera, ataca con sigilo-dijo, invocando a Tigra y a una pantera de pelaje azul medianoche-Pantha, hora de pelear: Pantera, Espejos Cristal de Hielo-ordenó, y la pantera se alistó.

Frente a Odd y Pantha aparecieron lo que parecían dos enormes rectángulos de hielo, tan sólidos que incluso servían de espejos. Ambos, humano y pantera se introdujeron en los espejos, mientras varios más espejos de hielo aparecían alrededor de Ivan y, tan rápidos como el pensamiento, ambos atacaron a Ivan desde todos los angulos, entrando y saliendo a gran velocidad de los espejos. Finalmente, ambos salieron de los espejos por los que habían entrado en primer lugar, mientras los que rodeaban a Ivan estallaban hacia dentro, impactando a Ooze, dejándolo en el piso. El ser morfológico se levantó con trabajo.

-Malditos, los haré pedazos-amenazó el ser morfológico furioso. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse del suelo…

-Dragón de Komodo, Fuego Infernal-.

-Araña, Amenaza Tóxica-.

-Camaléon, Mirada Mortal-.

-Babuino, Bombardero Trueno-.

-Hiena, Terremoto-.

-Tigre de Bengala, Súper Calor-.

-Quetzal, Hojas Mágicas-.

De un golpe, los ataques de Komodo, Aracne, Camille, Boomer, Ed, Rex y Jade impactaron contra Ivan, volviéndolo a tirar en el piso. El ser morfológico levanto una mirada llena de veneno hacia la fuente de los ataques, y vio a sus ex-seguidores, todos usando sus trajes de guerreros y acompañados de sus respectivos animales, sólo que ahora no eran Animales Artificiales, sino Animales Verdaderos como el resto. Los siete ex-guerreros malignos lo miraron con soberbia, antes de dirigir la mirada a Ulrich y los demás, de los cuales el castaño los miró con agradecimiento, antes de mirar a Ooze.

-Como puedes ver Ooze, los animales no están extintos-dijo con decisión.

-La vida siempre encuentra un camino-secundó Aelita con decisión.

-Aún en la oscuridad, el bien siempre prevalece-terció Kenneth decidido.

-Ivan Ooze… tu maldad termina aquí-dijo Ulrich, mientras los otro ocho guererreros se ponían detrás de él, mientras cada animal brillaba con una luz de su respectivo color.

-No… no puede ser-dijo Ivan, entre fúrico y aterrado.

-Impacto Estampida-dijeron los nueve guerreros al unísono, lanzando su ataque de Formación Final.

Todos los guerreros, ellos y sus animales, los Primaros, los veintisiete auxiliares, incluso los que alguna vez fueron artificiales, incluídos los animales de los ex-villanos, atacaron al unísono al ser morfológico, lastimándolo cada vez más y más, hasta que de Ivan Ooze sólo quedó una sombra débil y moribunda (N/a: algo así como lo que queda de Voldemort cuando la parte ligada a Harry "muere" y queda en el limbo).

-Es hora de terminar con esto-sentenció Ulrich, mientras su espada empezaba a brillar con una brillante luz roja, mientras que en las manos de sus amigos surgían espadas de luz de sus respectivos colores.

Todos, portando sus espadas, corrieron hacia Ivan y, uno a uno, lo fueron cortando con los filos de estas, primero Ulrich, después Aelita, Kenneth, Odd, Yumi, Hiroki, Johnny, William y Patrick. Cuando todos habían atacado lo que quedaba de Ooze con sus espadas, todas menos la de Ulrich empezaron a desaparecer.

-¡ME HAN DESTRUIDO!-gritó Ivan, antes de soltar un fuerte grito y estallar, dejando de existir. Un gran silencio siguió a eso…

Continuará…

Otro capitulo, otra moneda, siendo metafórico. Finalmente ha terminado, Ivan Ooze fue vencido, y el siguiente capitulo es el tan esperado final. Por favor dejen reviews, preguntas, criticas, dudas, todo es bienvenido.

supaherolena02: como puedes ver, los chicos finalmente vencieron a Ivan

anonimo: pues como viste ya lo resolvieron, ahora no solo recuperraron a Leo y a los demás, sino que vencieron a Ooze

ikaros-san: como ves, ya todo se resolvio, ahora los chicos vencieron a Ooze y todo se resolvio

juanantoniotarot: es cierto, pero veras como se alegran cuando Jeremie regrese

KmiKumicu: Como ves, ya todo se solucionó, Ooze fue vencido y los chicos ganaron

NinaYuriko: Si ya se, yo también sufri haciendo lo que paso en el cap, pero como ves ya todo se resolvió, los chicos no sólo recuperaron a sus animales sino que adquirieron nuevos, y Ooze finalmente fue vencido.

Jesy-neko: pues como me pediste leí tu fic, y me encanto, ojalá lo continues pronto, sobre el destino de los animales, como ves ya regresaron y mejor ke nunca


	50. Respondiendo el Llamado 2

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko no me pertenece, solo los uso para mi fic, el cual hago gratis por diversión y no por una paga.

Llamado de la Jungla

Capítulo 50: Respondiendo el Llamado, 2da Parte

Un Nuevo Comienzo

En el Kadic, la batalla contra Ivan recién había terminado, y los estudiantes vieron a los Guerreros Animales arrivar, todos en sus trajes de entrenamiento, claro que Ulrich seguía descamisado, e iban acompañados de Mullion y compañía. Apenas llegaron, varios estudiantes corrieron a felicitarlos, dándoles la mano y abrazándolos, incluso a Mullion y los demás ex-guerreros malignos, aunque varias de las chicas intentaban pasarse de mañosas con Ulrich, aprovechando que su musculoso pecho estaba al descubierto, para enfado de Odd.

-Oigan, oigan, no intenten pasarse de listas-dijo el rubio molesto, alejando a las buitras de su novio.

Lo que finalmente puso fin a la marea de felicitaciones por parte de los estudiantes fue que los padres y maestros de Kadic se acercaron a los chicos, liderados por Dulcea y la señora Sorenson. Las dos señoras tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver a los chicos. Los chicos se pusieron en posición de firmes ante su mentora.

-Guerreros, lo lograron, lograron lo que los Guerreros Originales no pudieron hacer: destruyeron a Ivan Ooze-dijo la rubia con orgullo.

-No fue nada, Dulcea-dijo Patrick, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Al final Ooze no fue nada para nosotros-dijo Hiroko con una sonrisa prepotente, flexionando su brazo como para mostrar músculo, sólo logrando risas de sus amigos y mentoras para su enfado.

Sin que los chicos lo notaran, las gemas de sus brazaletes empezaron a brillar, y las risas fueron cortadas cuando, de la nada, se abrió un portal. La repentina aparición del portal tomó por sorpresa a los chicos, y Odd rápidamente miró a Dulcea.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó el rubio a su madre.

-Yo no lo abrí-fue todo lo que pudo decir la rubia.

Curiosos y extrañados, los catorce chicos, los dos ex-criminales, la reina guerrera y la anciana cruzaron el portal, encontrándose con lo que parecían unas ruinas rodeadas por una espesa jungla. A los chicos les tomó un momento reconocer el lugar al que habían llegado.

-Es Animaria-dijo Odd, sorprendido al reconocer el que era su lugar de nacimiento.

-Si, o al menos lo que queda de el-dijo Mullion. Antes sentía un sádico orgullo al recordar lo que él y Transom habían hecho en el Reino de los Animales, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir culpa.

-Pero, ¿quién nos trajo a Animaria, y por qué?-preguntó Ulrich, intentando dar sentido a lo que pasaba.

La respuesta a las preguntas de Ulrich llegaron más rápido de lo que esperaron, pues de pronto, los Cristales Animales, todos ellos, empezaron a brillar en los bolsillos de los chicos y de Transom y Mullion, mientras sus respectivos animales se volvían los cuerpos de luz que tanto conocían y salían disparados al cielo, acompañados de los demás cristales. La gran miríada de Cristales Animales, todos como haces de luz, recorrieron las ruinas de Animaria, reconstruyendo los edificios destruidos, reparando los daños, resucitando la vegetación muerte y, además, haciendo reaparecer al pueblo desaparecido. Tanto Dulcea como Odd, Hunter y Kiara vieron, mudos de la impresión, como su pueblo básicamente renacía de entre las cenizas. Los animarios, al ver a su reina sana y salva, alabaron su nombre. Una vez terminado el trabajo, los cristales terminaron transformándose a su forma de animales gigantes.

-No puedo creerlo… Animaria, está como antes-dijo Dulcea impresionada, con algunas lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas.

-Pero, ¿cómo?-preguntó Yumi, aún sin entender lo que había pasado.

-Fueron los cristales-dijo una voz que a casi todos se les hizo familiar, que hizo que todos se fijaran en un punto, de donde había venido la voz. Unas partículas de luz blanca aparecieron de la nada, se arremolinaron, se juntaron y tomaron forma, transformándose en…

-¡JEREMIE!-dijo Aelita emocionada, corriendo a abrazar a su novio, siendo correspondida con un gran cariño, mientras lloraba de felicidad.

-Aelita, no sabes cuanto me alegra volver a verte-dijo el francés sumamente feliz, limpiándole las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Pero, ¿cómo es posible?-preguntó Patrick, sorprendido de ver ahí a su primo, sano y salvo.

-Cuando me sacrifiqué para destruir la Espada Salvaje, lo poco que quedó de mí se refugió en Animaria, junto a lo poco que había quedado de la energía vital de los animarios, y con ayuda de los cristales, pude recuperar mi forma física-explicó el rubio a sus amigos.

-Lo importante es que estás de vuelta, Jeremie-dijo Ulrich, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Fue cuand Hiroki recordó algo que por la pelea con Ooze todos habían olvidado.

-Oye, Odd, con todo lo de los Ectomórficones y Ooze, se te olvidó que aún llevas la banda de tu mamá-le recordó el japonés a su amigo, señalando la banda que el rubio tenía en el pelo.

-Es cierto-dijo Odd, dirigiéndose a su madre mientras se iba quitando la banda pero, para su sorpresa, su madre alzó una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza, deteniéndolo.

-No es necesario que me la devuelvas, porque la banda ya no es mía-dijo Dulcea, extrañando enormemente a los chicos.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Dulcea? ¿Cómo que ya no es tuya?-preguntó William extrañado.

-Odd, ¿no te pareció raro que, en cuanto empezaste a usar la banda, ésta cambiara de color?-le preguntó la rubia a su hijo, sin contestar la pregunta del autriaco. Odd sólo asintió con la cabeza-eso es porque la mía no es una banda normal, puesto que porta la Mente de Animaria, y es por la gema que la banda cambia de color cuando se releva el Trono de Animaria de un miembro de la Familia Real a otro-explicó la mujer-por ejemplo cuando tu abuelo, mi padre el rey Orión, la portaba, la banda era color rojo, y cuando su padre el rey Jasón la portó, era de color café-agregó la mujer.

-Espera, Dulcea-pidió Kenneth, aún sorprendido-si dices que cambia de color cuando el Trono pasa de un miembro a otro, quieres decir…-la sorpresa no lo dejó terminar la oración. Dulcea sonrió.

-Así es, Kenneth-fue la respuesta de la mujer, antes de dirigirse al pueblo animario-Pueblo de Animaria, tengo un anuncio, luego de 14 años de ausencia, alguien regresa al seno de su gente, demostrando ser digno para gobernar, mi pueblo, permítanme presentarles a su nuevo rey: el rey Artreyu de Animaria-anunció la mujer a su pueblo, siendo respondida por varias ovaciones de gozo.

-¿Rey?-dijeron los chicos, todos sorprendidos, en especial Odd.

-Pero, mamá, no puedo ser rey-dijo el rubio, angustiado.

-Tranquilo, cariño, estaré ahí para apoyarte-dijo la mujer, revolviéndole el pelo a su hijo-y si lo dices por Ulrich, no te preocupes, el pueblo estará muy emocionado en la Ceremonia de Compromiso-agregó, guiñando un ojo.

-¿Ceremonia de Compromiso?-preguntaron los dos tortolos, sonrojados hasta la muerte.

-Claro, no esperarían que los casemos a la semana, ¿o sí? todavía son muy jóvenes-explicó la mujer, antes de mirar a Ulrich-eso claro, si no te incomoda eso, Ulrich-agregó. Ulrich sólo sonrió.

-Dulcea, que me quieras para ser el prometido de tu hijo lo considero un honor-dijo el castaño con sinceridad, realizando una reverencia a la rubia.

-Espero que también entiendas que no podrán consumar su amor sino hasta la boda, es la Tradición-agregó Dulcea.

-Me lleva el Diablo-dijo Ulrich por lo bajo para que la rubia no lo oyera.

-Y por supuesto, ni creas que desatenderás tus estudios por los Asuntos Reales-agregó Dulcea, mirando a Odd.

-Sabía que ella diría eso-dijo el rubio a su vez.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, creo que el pueblo quiere agradecerles-dijo Dulcea, abriéndoles el paso a los chicos hacia los animarios, quienes rodearon a los Guerreros, felicitándolos por su victoria sobre Ivan.

Mientras los chicos eran felicitados por los animarios por su triunfo, los siete ex-guerreros malignos miraron todo con algo de tristeza, pues recordaban fácilmente que por ellos, lo que veían ahora casi no ocurría. Los que más se sentían mal eran Hunter y Kiara, pero en su caso era por otro motivo…

-¿Pensando en sus padres?-preguntó Transom a los dos jóvenes animarios.

-Sólo se nos ocurrió que pues…-Kiara no supo cómo terminar su frase. Tenía los ojos acuosos.

-Nos hubiera gustado verlos de nuevo-terminó Hunter en voz baja. En respuesta, Transom se arodilló para abrazar a Kiara, mientras Mullion ponía una mano en el hombro de Mullion.

Para sorpresa de los siete, unos niños se les acercaron, acompañados de sus padres, y dieron ademán de querer darles la mano. Los siete ex-criminales quedaron extrañados.

-Queremos felicitar a los guerreros que ayudaron a vencer al Maligno-dijo uno de los niños, con sonrisa geniuna. Los siete, algo extrañados, aceptaron gustosos, y los niños los invitaron a unirse a la celebración.

Los padres y maestros, que también habían cruzado el portal, veían orgullosos como los chicos, ahora todos grandes amigos, se divertían en la celebración que los animarios hacían en su honor por su victoria. Los más orgullosos eran sin duda los Della Robbia.

-¿Quién lo diría? Uno de nuestros hijos salió siendo rey-dijo la señora Della Robbia a su marido.

-Si, creo que con él nos salió bastante bien-contestó su esposo en broma.

Mientras con los chicos, todos eran rodeados por los animarios, quienes los felicitaban, y Hunter, procurando ser discreto, separó a Hiroki del grupo y lo llevó a donde esperaba no los molestara. Ambos chicos estaban nerviosos.

-Hola-dijo el japonés.

-Hola-contestó el animario, algo nervioso-oye, estaba pensando que, ahora que no somos enemigos, podríamos… no sé… salir un día-sugirió, un poco sonrojado-¿qué dices?-preguntó.

-Diría…-empezó a decir el japonés, poniendo al rubio en alerta máxima-¿tenías que tardar tanto?-preguntó a su vez con una sonrisa. Hunter sonrió al oír lo que dijo el menor.

-Y ¿no te molesta que tenga más de 2000 años más que tú?-preguntó curioso.

-Bueno, siempre me han gustado mayores-contestó el menor, antes de lanzarse y besar al mayor.

Mientras que Hiroki se besaba con Hunter, Yumi, quien no había perdido de vista a su hermanito y lo vio besar al animario, sólo sonrió con ternura, antes de mirar a Kenneth, acercarse a él y apartarlo del grupo.

-Y dime, ahora que Odd ya en un par de meses se gradúa, ¿cuáles serán tus planes?-preguntó la pelinegra al castaño.

-Bueno, tenía pensado volver a Italia, pero si hubiera algo que me motivara a quedarme…-empezó a decir, haciéndose el pensativo.

-¿Algo como esto?-preguntó Yumi, antes de tomar a Kenneth de la cara y besarlo con pasión. Cuando rompieron el beso, el castaño sonreía bobamente, con la cara como tomate.

-Si, algo así sirve-declaró, feliz de la vida.

Esa noche, se hizo una gran celebración en honor de los guerreros, en la que estuvieron invitados los padres, maestros y alumnos de Kadic, una fiesta en la que, por primera vez en milenios, personas de dos mundos diferentes se unían como una sola gran familia. Tras eso, el tiempo se fue volando, y lo que para los chicos fue un parpadeo transcurrieron dos meses.

Ahora se encontraban Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremie, Sissi, Herb, Nicolas y Hunter, junto a los estudiantes de su generación, vestidos con togas y birretes, en su ceremonia de graduación, lo único que diferenciaba a los chicos era que sus togas y birretes eran de sus respectivos colores característicos. El director Delmas ya había entregado casi todos los diplomas, sólo faltaban los de los ya mencionados, pero antes de proseguir, el director dio un anuncio.

-Quisiera que los diplomas que faltan los entregara una persona que, en espacio de los últimos meses, se convirtió en una gran amiga del Colegio Kadic: lady Dulcea-anunció el director, invitando a Dulcea a pasar al estrado. La mujer, aplaudida por los padres y maestros, subió al escenario y tomó el lugar del director, mientras el pasaba a sentarse con los demás maestros.

-Gracias, director Delmas, ahora, los diplomas que faltan-anunció la mujer, mientras leía la lista-Hunter Blake, el Guerrero Tigre de Bengala, Academia Marie Curie-anunció, mientras Hunter daba un paso al estrado y tomaba el diploma, dándole la mano a Dulcea. Desde el público, Transom, Mullion y Kiara, de los cuales los dos primeros se habían casado y los habían adoptado a él y a Kiara, lo felicitaban, y Hiroki, sentado con sus padres, Johnny, Yumi y Kenneth, le guiñaba un ojo con orgullo, a lo cual el rubio sonreía mientras volvía a la fila-Nicolas Poliakoff, el Guerrero Hiena… lo logró, logró graduarse-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras Nicolas pasaba a recoger su diploma con una sonrisa de orgullo-Herb Pichon, el Guerrero Babuino, Politécnico de París-anunció, dándole a Herb la señal de pasar por su diploma-Elizabeth… Sissi Delmas, la Guerrera Camaleón, Academia Marie Curie-anunció, y Sissi pasó por su diploma, siendo fuertemente aplaudida por su padre. Los siguientes diplomas hicieron sonreír más a Dulcea-Jeremie Belpois, el Campeón Cielo, Politécnico de París-anunció, y Jeremie pasó a recoger su diploma, siendo aplaudido por su padre, tíos, por Patrick y sus amigos en el público-Aelita Schaeffer, la Caballero Mar, Politécnico de París-anunció, mientras la pelirrosa iba por su diploma, dándole una gran sonrisa a su mentora-Odd Della Robbia, el Caballero Felino, Instituto Internacional de Francia-dijo, con la voz llena de orgullo, mientras su hijo iba por su diploma, la mujer resistió para simplemente darle la mano y no abrazarlo como le decía el instinto-y finalmente, Ulrich Stern, el Caballero Tierra, tiene algo que anunciar-dijo finalmente, invitando a Ulrich a tomar la palabra. El castaño pasó, tomó su diploma y se acercó al microfono.

-Al principio de éste año, creía inevitable que tendría que separarme de mis amigos, pero tras la gran aventura por la que pasamos, comprendí que no creía soportar mucho estar alejado de éllos, y aún menos soportaría estar lejos de la persona a la que amo, y es a esa persona a la que elijo: Odd Della Robbia, Instituto Internacional de Francia-anunció finalmente, mientras el rubio se acercaba a abrazarlo, conmoviendo a todos los presentes, en especial al padre de Ulrich y a los padres adoptivos de Odd, mientras Dulcea sólo dejaba escapar una lágrima. Odd se separó de Ulrich y volvió a la fila, dejando al alemán seguir con su discurso-como aprendimos mis amigos y yo como los Guerreros Animales, es que en cada uno de nosotros se esconde el Espíritu de los Animales, sólo es cosa de descubrirlo, y todos nosotros podremos responder el Llamado de la Jungla-dijo finalmente, siendo respondido por los aplausos de sus amigos, de sus compañeros y de sus padres…

_10 años después…_

Una pareja, conformada por un castaño con un mechón tapándole el ojo, y un rubio con un mechón morado, luciendo una banda morada, iba del brazo por un cementerio, llevando el rubio un ramo de flores. Iban vestidos con armaduras de gladiadores, sólo que sin cascos, y lucían capas blancas, e iban acompañados de un león y una tigresa blanca jóvenes. A sus espaldas, iban una compañía de cuatro guardias, vestidos también vestidos como gladiadores, sól que ellos si usaban cascos, y los acompañaban osos y linces.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, amor?-preguntó el castaño a su esposo. El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-Tengo que hacer esto-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

Caminaron por un par de minutos, hasta que encontraron una tumba que, aún limpia y cuidada, estaba abandonada. El rubio se acercó y se arrodilló ante la tumba, dejando el ramo de flores a la base de la lápida, antes de ponerse de pie.

-Tal vez ahora encuentres la paz-dijo en voz baja, contenplando la escritura en la losa.

_Doctor Ambrosius Willow_

_Respetado Científico y Genetista_

_12 de Abril 1930-27 de Septiembre 2011_

El rubio contempló la lápida, mientras el castaño se acercaba a él y ponía una mano en su hombro en gesto de apoyo. Un guardia se acercó a la pareja, antes de aclararse la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Disculpen, Majestades, es hora de regresar, el embajador de Uganda espera en el hotel para las negociaciones de paz-fue todo lo que dijo el guardia a sus jefes.

-Claro, ya vamos-dijo el castaño, antes de despedir al guardia. Le ofreció la mano al rubio, quien la tomó-vamos, Leo-le dijo al león junto a él, antes de empezar a caminar.

-Vamos, Tigra-dijo el rubio a la tigresa, caminando junto a su esposo a la salida del panteón.

"_Ulrich y Odd, como se esperaba, se casaron y, después de que Odd perdonara al Doctor Willow, él y Ulrich siguieron dedicándose a continuar los lazos de paz entre la Tierra y Animaria"_

En una base militar de la Fuerza Aérea, un joven de pelo castaño, vistiendo el uniforme de aviador, caminaba hacia el hangár. Al verlo, muchos pilotos novatos, emocionados, se congregaron a su alrededor.

-Buen día, teniénte Asakura-dijo una chica rubia al castaño.

-Buen día, Mary-fue lo único que dijo el castaño.

-No sabía que había un vuelo programado para hoy-secundó un chico con el pelo rapado. El teniénte sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo es un vuelo de reconocimiento, nada más-fue la respuesta del joven, antes de subir a su avión. Al entrar a la cabina, justo después de cerrar la compuerta, vio la foto de una joven de rasgos asiáticos, vestida con una bata de laboratorio y acompañada de una pavo real. El castaño se besó dos dedos, con los cuales tocó la foto, más precisamente el rostro de la joven.

Los reclutas se apartaron del camino y vieron despegar al teniénte, con ojos llenos de orgullo, seguros de que, si entrenaban lo suficiente, algún día serían casi tan buenos como él. El piloto voló por un par de minutos y, al alcanzar cierta altura, se quitó la máscara, y empezó a buscar algo con la mirada, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: entre las nubes, surcaba un grifo de un pulcro color blanco. El castaño sonrió.

-Las 3 en punto, a tiempo como siempre, As-dijo en voz baja el castaño, y luego se dedicó a maniobrar junto con el grifo, como si fueran acróbatas aéreos.

Mientras, en un laboratorio, una japonesa trabajaba arduamente, acompañada de una pequeña pavo real. Una joven afroamericana se le acercó, llevando al hombro a una quetzal.

-Yumi, ¿ya tienes los resultados del análisis?-preguntó la morena a su compañera, y hermana de su futuro cuñado.

-Si, Kiara, ya te los doy-dijo la japonesa, acercándose a una mesa, donde junto a los instrumentos de laboratorio, descansaba una foto del teniénte Asakura, acompañado de un pequeño halcón. La pelinegra sonrió, se besó dos dedos y tocó con ellos el rostro del chico-espero el fin de semana, cariño-le dijo con cariño a la foto, antes de tomar las muestras y salir.

"_Kenneth y Yumi siguen saliendo, ahora ella es una gran investigadora, y él es un miembro de la Fuerza Aérea, donde los demás reclutas lo ven como a un héroe. Por otra parte, Johnny y Patrick se unieron para viajar por el mundo"_

Ya fuera en Nueva York, en el Serengueti o en Machu Pichu, el castaño y el pelirrojo siempre estaban ahí, tomándose fotos para postales, que enviaban a sus amigos, mostrándoles todo lo que habían visto: Posando frente a la Estatua de la Libertad, intentando huir de un león, posando con varias personas peruanas…

Mientras por otro lado, un joven de piel blanca, pelo azulado y ojos miel, caminaba por un bosque, con una mochila al hombro. Al oír un crujido giró la vista, sin sorprenderse al ver quien había producido ese sonido.

-¿A dónde irás?-preguntó el ser con apariencia de hombre lobo.

-Voy a donde el viento me lleve-fue todo lo que el austriaco dijo.

-Necesitarás compañía-dictaminó el hombre lobo, antes de apuntar con su "flauta"-muestrame el camino, y yo te seguiré-agregó. El peliazul esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sígueme, amigo mío, te prometo no perderte de vista-fue todo lo que respondió, antes de reemprender la marcha.

-Te sigo… amigo-fue todo lo que dijo Zen-Aku, antes de seguir a William.

"_William decidió viajar por el mundo, al lado de un viejo amigo de su pasado"_

En una playa de Francia, un joven de rasgos asiáticos, vestido con indumentaria de surfista, salía del mar después de haber corrido varias olas. En la orilla lo acompañaba un apuesto joven de piel bronceada y pelo rubio, vestido con indumentaria de militar, acompañado de un pequeño tiburón y un pequeño tigre de bengala. El rubio sonrió y se acercó al pelinegro, para depositar un beso en los labios del menor.

-Estuviste fantástico, Camaroncito-dijo el rubio con orgullo.

-Bueno, tengo mi amuleto de buena suerte-respondió el pelinegro, sacando de su traje su collar de dientes de tigre, antes de caminar junto a su pareja por la arena-¿y cuánto tiempo más me dirás "Camaroncito"? Ya no soy tan pequeño-agregó, sacándole carcajadas al rubio.

"_Hiroki y Hunter también siguen saliendo, y mientras Hiroki se enamoró del surf, volviéndose uno de los más famosos surfistas de Francia, Hunter siguió los pasos de Mullion, su padre adoptivo, y se unió al ejercito"_

En una escuela primaria, una maestra del grupo de segundo año les contaba una historia a sus estudiantes, quientes oían más que atentos la historia de su maestra.

-Los animales aún viven felices en Animaria, a la espera de que, en caso de ser necesitados otra vez, puedan volver a la acción, y los Guerreros Animales vivieron sus vidas felices y en paz-terminó la maestra, dando fin a la historia.

-Pero, ¿qué le paso a Aelita, la Caballero Mar?-preguntó uno de sus estudiantes con curiosidad.

-Dios, ¿cómo pude olvidarla?-se preguntó la maestra, divertida-Aelita terminó la Universidad, se casó con Jeremie y se convirtió en maestra-explicó la mujer.

-¿Cómo usted?-preguntó el niño a su vez.

-Como yo-respondió la maestra, quien tenía el pelo rosa hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y usaba lentes, sonriendo con dulzura al niño. Sus amigos y esposo no dejaban de señalar con ternura cuanto se parecía a su madre.

-¿Eso es cierto, señorita Schaeffer, o la historia usted la inventó?-preguntó una de las niñas con inocencia. Aelita hizo como si meditara la pregunta de su alumna.

-¿Ustedes qué creen?-preguntó simplemente la pelirrosa, sonriéndoles a sus alumnos.

Cabe agregar que, luego de formular su pregunta, desvió la mirada a su escritorio, donde descansaban fotos de su boda con Jeremie, otra de la boda de Ulrich y Odd, de Kenneth en su traje de la Fuerza Aéra, de Yumi en su laboratorio, algunas postales que Patrick, Johnny y William le enviaban, una foto de Hiroki en su más reciente competencia de surf, sosteniendo su trofeo de primer lugar, y frente a éstas, la más importante: una foto de ella y todo el grupo, incluso Sissi, Herb, Nicolas, Hunter y Kiara, el día de su graduación del Colegio Kadic, cada uno acompañado de su respectivo animal…

Fin

Finalmente, he concluido Llamado de la Jungla. Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron mi fic, dejaran reviews o no, que leyeran mi fic hasta el final me basta con saber que les gusto. Si después de este cap todavía tienen dudas, agradecería que las dejaran por mensaje privado. Finalmente sólo me queda decir: Muchisimas gracias y hasta mi próximo proyecto.

anonimo: Finalmente, después de tanto, el tan esperado capítulo final, ojalá te haya gustado lo que fue de las vidas de los demás.

NinaYuriko: Como puedes ver todo termino bien, Jeremie regresó, y todos y cada uno tuvieron su final feliz. Espero que también leas mis proximos proyectos amiga

KmiKumicu: como ves, todo acabo bien: Jeremie volvio y el y Aelita se casaron, y Hunter y Hiroki siguen saliendo.

Jesy-neko: descuida comprendo y me halaga que digas eso, me alegra que te de gusto que Tigra volviera y sobre Ulrich sin camisa, ya se, yo también disfruté poner eso

juantantoniotarot: me alegra que t gustara el capitulo, y sobre tu fic me gusto el capitulo, lo unico ke no me gusto mucho fue ke muriera el papa de Yumi

ikaros-san: y ahora tienes más motivo para felicitarlos

supaherolena02: pues todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, gracias por tu apoyo desde el principio

Andy: pues si, como en el capitulo 43 dejé en claro que mientras Ulrich y compañía estaban en Roma, Yumi terminaba con William


End file.
